Stepping on Butterflies
by melody's muse
Summary: COMPLETE! Wishverse AU. Sequel to "The Butterfly Effect". Angel follows Buffy to Cleveland to help fight the forces of evil, while Buffy comes face to face with a familiar enemy, and an enemy she never knew she had...
1. Ep 1 Welcome to the Cleveland Hellmouth

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Characters from Buffyverse all belong to Josh Whedon. Just writing this for my own amusement.

**HEY EVERYONE! After an extremely long posting hiatus, I'M BACK!**

So, first things first. If you have **not** read "The Butterfly Effect", it would be _really_ beneficial for you to read that first, otherwise you might not understand some of the backstory. It's not a long story. (Only six chapters!) So go read that first if you haven't already, or if you just need a refresher, because hey, it _was_ two years ago, and then come back to this.

Okay, now, to the matter of this story…I'm so excited to be posting this! I've been working on this story on and off for quite a long time now. When I first came up with the idea of "The Butterfly Effect", I hadn't planned on writing a sequel, but as I wrote more of Cleveland Buffy and Wishverse Angel, I decided that I really wanted to see where their relationship would go. Then I got this great idea…

Also, a quick note about the timeline. I looked back on the airdates and "The Wish" aired sometime in early December, so even though "Dopplegangland" aired in February, I will be going with the December timeline since technically, that's what month it should be in this universe. Plus, the timeline is real important to the plot. You'll see why…

One more thing. I've decided to post this story as a "season", meaning that there will be 22 "episodes" building up to a finale, and the episodes are much longer than the normal chapters I post. _Most _of the episodes average around 9,000 words. If you are a slow reader, like me, reading this might take a while, so get comfy. And this story is **complete**. Updates will be posted weekly! Just like a regular season…new episodes every week. ;)

Okay, I think I am done with my many author's notes. Enjoy!

* * *

_You are now entering Wishverse. Everything is different because of one thing: Buffy came to Sunnydale two years later._

EPISODE 1

"Welcome to the (Cleveland) Hellmouth"

xoxo

The door creaked as the teenage boy entered the old house, dodging the spider web in the doorway.

"Hello?" he yelled out. "Anyone home? Old Lady McGarrity?"

He laughed as his voice echoed throughout the empty house. No one was home. Not that he expected to find anyone here, but he'd heard the stories about strange things happening at this house.

A cold wind blew in from the hole in the front window, and he rubbed his hands together and blew hot air on them in an attempt to keep warm. Maybe he'd start a fire. He then laughed. No need to. As soon as the gang got here, especially Kristin, he was sure they'd be generating their own heat in here.

A squeaking sound startled him. He relaxed when he realized it was only a little mouse. Hopefully it would be gone before the girls and Dustin got here. He could see the girls freaking out about that.

He checked his watch, and while he waited for his friends, he explored around. Not much to see, just a bunch of junk and trash. The place looked to be in pretty bad shape. He wondered why they didn't just tear this place down, then thought maybe it was a good thing they hadn't. It made for a great place to hang.

As he continued to explore, he heard a creaking sound from somewhere inside the house, and the boy moved toward the direction of the sound. "Dustin? That you?"

No response.

"Yo, Dustin! In here, man!"

He heard the creaking sound again, as if someone was walking on old, wooden floorboards. As he approached the far room, the sound was getting louder.

"Kristin? Stacy?"

A loud, crashing sound was heard, as if someone had thrown a very heavy object.

"Hey! Who's there?" He ran down a long hallway and to another room, trying to find where the sound had come from. It was hard to tell what could have possibly made the sound. There were a lot of heavy looking objects strewn about this place.

He heard the creaking sound again, somewhere from behind him this time, and he backtracked.

"Okay, you guys, very funny. Ha, ha. You can come out now. You're not scaring me." But the truth was, he was a little scared. He heart quickened its pace as he made his way to another part of the house.

He thought he heard a growling sound. An animal maybe? Yes, he thought, breathing a sigh of relief. Just an animal. What else could it have been?

As he turned around to go back into the main room, he saw the hulking figure standing in the doorway, blocking his way out. He took one look at its snarling teeth, bulging eyes, and razor-sharp claws, then screamed…

* * *

The windshield wipers of the taxi squeaked intermittently as the driver pulled up to the curb. Angel looked out the window, seeing the darkened window of a bookstore in front of them.

"Here we are," the driver announced. He looked toward the back, and Buffy handed him a wad of folded bills.

"Thanks. Keep the change."

The driver nodded, and Buffy opened the door and hopped out of the backseat. Angel slid across the seat, following her, pausing momentarily to collect his duffel bag. He had been relieved to find that most of his belongings at his old apartment were still there. He was especially glad to be reunited with his leather jacket again. And feeling the cold wind whip across his face, he had a feeling he was going to need it. They definitely weren't in California anymore. California never got this cold…

They'd been lucky to get here so early in the morning, all flights amazingly on time. Even luckier was the fact that it was an overcast, rainy morning, buying Angel some time to get to Buffy's place before the sun burned him to a crisp.

"Come on, we better get inside," Buffy said, nodding toward the building. "Out of the rain, and you know, before the sun and all."

"You live in a bookstore?" Angel asked, confused as they seemed to be walking in that direction and seeing nothing but businesses on this street.

"No, in the back. There's an apartment upstairs. My watcher runs the store."

Angel followed Buffy around back where there were stairs leading up to a door. Buffy raced up the steps and dug into her pocket for a key. Seconds later, she was inside. She shucked off her jacket and hung it by the door.

"Well, this is my place." Buffy glanced behind her, seeing Angel still standing outside on the landing. "Are you going to keep standing out there in the rain or are you coming inside?"

"You have to invite me in first."

"Oh! Right, sorry! Forgot. Come in!"

Angel walked through the threshold, glad to be out of the cold rain, and closed the door behind him. He wiped his feet on the floor mat, realizing seconds later that it probably didn't matter. There appeared to be dirt on the floor anyway.

"Sorry this place is a mess," Buffy apologized. "I wasn't exactly expecting any visitors when I left."

"It's okay."

"So, want the grand tour?"

Angel glanced around at the small studio apartment, wondering what she could possibly show him that he hadn't just seen for himself. "Grand tour?"

Buffy nodded. "Living room slash bedroom slash kitchen slash dining. All one room. The bathroom's right over there, next to a very tiny closet, and…" Buffy opened an accordion-style door. "Stackable washer/dryer. Comes in handy when there's a lot of blood on my clothes."

"It's a nice place."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Oh please, you don't honestly believe that, do you?"

"Well, it is a little small," Angel admitted.

"Small doesn't even cut it. Cramped is more like it. But it's rent free, so I can't really complain."

"Your watcher pays the rent?"

"Yeah. Or the Watchers Council does. I don't know…someone, just not me. Wes used to live here but then he moved out and let me stay here." Buffy stared at Angel, realizing he still stood by the door with his duffel and leather jacket.

"You can put your stuff wherever. There's some hooks by the door and hangers in the closet."

"Thanks."

"I'm going to take a shower if you don't mind. That TV there on top of the dresser gets cable. There's stuff in the fridge but I guess that doesn't matter to you actually. Sorry, fresh out of blood. You could sleep on the couch. Just make yourself at home. And…oh, you might want to keep those curtains closed. It faces east and it can get pretty bright in the mornings. So…will you be alright?"

Angel gave her a smile. "I'll be just fine."

Buffy quickly grabbed some clean clothes from the chair that she hadn't put away yet, and disappeared behind the bathroom door. Once enclosed in the small room, she leaned against the door, laughing at the fact that she was now living with a guy. Well, not that anything romantic would be happening between them, and he was vampire on top of that, but still. Her mother was probably rolling over in her grave.

She wondered how Wesley would react.

* * *

After her shower, Buffy felt much better. She was glad to be home after several hours stuck in a plane thousands of feet up in the air.

She was surprised to find Angel wasn't sleeping, or even watching TV for that matter. Instead, he was sitting on the couch reading. He looked up when he noticed her and smiled.

"Maybe you and Wes will get along after all."

"What?"

"Nothing. Just that Wes likes to read a lot too."

"I figured I'd better brush up on my demons," Angel said, closing the book but marking his place. "From all the stories you told me about Cleveland on the plane, sounds like we could run into just about anything around here. Good thing I brought this book from my collection."

"There's more books downstairs. I could show you later."

Angel nodded.

"If you want to take a shower, it's all yours. I promise I didn't use all the hot water."

"That would be great actually."

Buffy watched as he gathered a few items and headed into the bathroom, secretly hoping she hadn't left anything embarrassing out in the open. The sound of someone coming up the steps though interrupted her thoughts.

Buffy looked through the peephole, seeing Wesley standing outside, and opened the door.

"Good morning," he said, wiping the wetness from his loafers onto the mat before stepping inside.

"Wes. What brings you by so early in the morning?"

"I called the airport and heard your flight had already landed. I figured you'd be home by now. Were you able to help Mr. Giles?"

Buffy nodded. "Yeah. Took care of a master vamp for him."

Wesley's eyes grew wide. "A _master _vampire? I thought he needed help with a demon!"

"Yeah, that was the least of his problems."

"Very well then. Good job. Now, I've come—" The sound of the shower turning on interrupted Wesley's train of thought. He hadn't realized Buffy had company, but now that he took a look around the apartment, he saw there were obviously a few additional items lying around: a duffel bag, a leather jacket, a pair of shoes obviously not Buffy's size by the door.

"You have company. Male company evidently."

"He's…just a friend."

"Do you really think now is a good time to have friends over?" Wesley asked in a hushed tone.

"Don't worry, he's cool. He knows I'm a slayer so you don't have to whisper. So what were you saying?"

"Ah, yes." Wesley pulled out a folded newspaper from his pocket and handed it to Buffy. "Take a look at this."

Buffy glanced at the picture on the front page and read the headline. "'Missing Teenage Boy'." She thought he looked familiar. Probably someone she'd seen at school before.

"This is the fourth teenager that's gone missing in a month. That young man has been missing for several days now."

Buffy rolled her eyes, handing the paper back to him. "Wes, sometimes teenagers run away."

"Yes, and sometimes, demonic forces are involved."

"You always think demonic forces are involved."

"When you live on a hellmouth, yes, most of the time, they are. Now, take a look at this." Wesley handed her a photograph depicting a large, dilapidated house. "There's an abandoned house on Wood Forest Drive. I overheard some of the local teenagers that frequent the shop whispering about it. From what I gathered, all four of the missing teenagers went to this house at some point."

"Wes, just about every teenager I went to high school with has been to this house, myself included. It's just a place to hang."

"You've been there before?"

"When I first came here, yeah. I wanted to fit in, and some girls invited me to a party there. Of course, some vampires had to ruin it…"

"Did you notice anything out of the ordinary about the place?"

"Other than the vampires? No, not particularly. Just a few smashed windows and some graffiti. But that's pretty typical in an abandoned place, right?"

"Well, nevertheless, I think it warrants an investigation. I want you to go there and see if you can find anything suspicious."

"Wes, can't we just leave this to the cops? I'm a slayer, not a detective."

"Part of being a good slayer is realizing when something is amiss. I expect a full report when I get back."

"Get back? You going somewhere?"

"Cincinnati. I must drive down there to retrieve a much needed book for my collection."

"Just can't wait to read it, huh?" Buffy quipped.

"I should be back sometime this afternoon or evening," Wesley said, ignoring her comment. "Will your…friend still be around?"

"Yeah, I'll introduce you."

* * *

Angel stepped out of the bathroom with a fog of steam billowing out from behind him. Buffy felt her heart quicken its pace as he buttoned his shirt. His hair was still damp from his shower, and it was, quite honestly, a good look on him.

Buffy silently chided herself. _What was she thinking?_ Yes, he was attractive, but thinking of Angel in that way was pointless. Nothing would be happening between them, at least not in this reality. So why couldn't she stop thinking about him?

"Buffy?"

"Hmm?"

The corner of Angel's lip lifted in a smile. "You didn't hear me?"

"I'm sorry. Just lost in my thoughts." _Or distracted._

"I was just wondering where to put this?" He held up the wet towel in his hand.

"Oh, there's a hamper by the closet. You can just toss it in there. You missed Wes by the way."

Angel tossed his towel in the hamper, turning his attention to Buffy. "Did you tell him about me?"

"Not exactly. I'll introduce you later. He's going to be out of town today so he won't be around to bother us."

The phone rang, and Buffy walked over to the nightstand, moving an empty bag of chips to find the phone. "Hello?"

While Buffy talked on the phone, Angel went about opening his duffel bag, deciding he should at some point take his clothes out or they would get wrinkled. He hadn't brought everything…only what would fit in his bag. Perhaps he'd have to get a few more shirts later. He had just been opening the closet door when Buffy slammed the phone down.

"Is everything alright?" he asked her.

"I totally forgot I have work today!" Buffy moved in front of Angel, grabbing a uniform out of the closet, and headed straight to the bathroom. She left the door cracked, talking to Angel as she hurriedly changed her clothes. "That was Mandy. She's another waitress at the diner I work at. She said if Joe finds out I'm late again I can kiss my job goodbye."

Buffy came out of the bathroom a few moments later, transformed into a waitress uniform, which consisted of a short dress, a white apron, and a name tag on the front. She grabbed a ponytail holder from the nightstand and proceeded to pull her damp hair back when she saw Angel staring at her.

"Don't laugh," she warned him.

"I wasn't going to." He smiled though.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I've got to run."

"It's alright."

Buffy ran to the dresser, grabbing a purse and throwing her wallet, pager, and keys into it. "So just make yourself at home. I'll be back when my shift is over…whenever that is." Buffy grabbed her coat from the wall hook and threw it over her arm, then raced out the door, slamming it behind her.

* * *

The apartment was quiet with Buffy gone, the hum of the refrigerator the only sound. Peeking out the curtains, the sun was just starting to break through the clouds, and Angel pulled the curtains together a little closer.

His curiosity got the better of him as he walked around Buffy's small apartment. You could tell a lot about a person by the things they had.

Jewelry was scattered on the dresser in a haphazard manner. Necklaces were tangled and spilling out of the jewelry box. Earrings were missing their backs. Rings were tossed in a pile. Among the varied jewelry were several stakes, some broken, and a fierce looking knife along with a lone crossbow arrow.

In the small dinette area, a soiled paper plate lay on the table next to an empty soda can. A few balled up candy wrappers were on the floor, having not quite made it to the trash can they were sitting next to.

On the floor next to the bed, a stuffed pig was half-hiding under a bed sheet, which was half on the bed, half off. Angel picked the stuffed animal up, smiling at the fact that a tough girl like Buffy still slept with a stuffed animal, then placed the pig on the bed next to the pillow.

Then, on the nightstand, he saw a framed photograph. He picked it up, seeing a younger Buffy next to a woman with a warm smile. He remembered this was her mother. He'd seen her a few times in L.A. when he had secretly been watching Buffy, but he had never spoken to her. It was obvious from the picture that she and Buffy had a close relationship, and Angel knew that losing her must have been difficult.

Angel placed the photograph back, feeling pain for the loss and suffering that Buffy had endured when he wasn't around. She was no longer that innocent and timid teenage girl. She was a warrior, hardened by the events that shaped her life here.

* * *

Buffy's shift ended later than she wanted it to, and when she finally got off from work, she was starving. She hadn't had breakfast that morning, and for lunch, she scarfed down a hamburger on her break. Buffy picked up some food from a fast food joint on her way home. It was only a little after six-thirty, but with the time change, it was darker and felt much later.

As the bookstore came into view, she noticed it was still closed and realized that Wesley must not be back yet. Buffy made her way around to the back and plodded up the stairs. She wondered if Angel was bored out of his mind, having had to be cooped up in her tiny apartment all day.

When she opened the door, she found Angel exactly where he had been earlier: on the couch and engrossed in a book. Angel closed the book and looked up, smiling at her. "You're home."

"Oh my god. This place looks…clean." Buffy surveyed her tiny apartment, amazed that she could actually see her furniture. She knew her place had been a disaster when she left it with piles of laundry, trash, and junk everywhere. But now, everything was neat and orderly. The bed was made. The trash had been taken out. The dishes were clean. The carpet had been vacuumed. Even her clothes had been put away, and she was willing to bet everything was folded in her drawers instead of crammed in there like she normally did.

"I did a little cleaning," Angel admitted, smiling at her. "You've been so nice letting me stay here. I thought I'd help out a little."

"You must think I'm such a slob."

"No, I just think you're busy and don't have time to clean."

"You didn't have to do this…but thank you."

"You're welcome."

Buffy placed her food and drink on the table and headed to the refrigerator.

"Oh I…" Angel watched as Buffy stood in front of the open refrigerator, staring at the contents inside. "…went to the butcher's. Sorry about that."

Buffy grabbed the bottle of ketchup and waved it off. "It's okay. I just…was surprised to see it is all."

"I tried to put it in the back so it would be out of the way, but I can put it on a lower shelf if you want me to."

"Angel, it's okay. The sight of blood doesn't bother me. I'm sort of used to it, you know?" At least, it didn't bother her most of the time…

The phone rang, and Buffy, grateful to have an excuse to end this awkward moment, grabbed it from the nightstand. "Hello?"

"Buffy, it's Wesley."

"I know it's you, Wes. Your British accent is kind of a dead giveaway."

"I'm going to have to stay in Cincinnati overnight I'm afraid. The weather's deteriorating a little sooner than I had hoped. The roads are far too dangerous to drive. I won't be able to make it back to Cleveland until sometime tomorrow."

"Okay."

"Did you check out that abandoned house yet?"

"No, Wes, I haven't checked out the house yet. I had this thing today. It's called a job. Kind of haven't gotten around to it yet."

"Oh, very well then. You can check it out when you go for patrol tonight."

"Was planning on it."

"Alright then. I will see you sometime tomorrow."

"Okay…bye." Buffy hung up the phone and looked at Angel. "Wes is stuck in Cincinnati. Bad weather."

"What was that about a house?"

"Oh, that? Just my latest assignment. Funny, I'm not in school anymore and yet, I still feel like I have homework." Buffy sat down at the table and began taking out the contents of the fast food bag. "There's this abandoned, run-down house in the city, and there's been a rash of local teenagers gone missing. Wes thinks there's a connection. He wants me to check it out. You interested in going to check it out with me?"

Angel smiled. "It's what I'm here for."

* * *

"So, where do vampires hang out in Cleveland?" Angel asked as they walked side by side down the street.

"Oh, you know, the usual places vampires usually hang: graveyards, sewers, abandoned warehouses. They usually avoid the touristy places. Too many people. But the bad parts of the city are crawling with them."

A few blocks away, they came to an intersection. Buffy crossed the street and turned right. "I usually patrol around this neighborhood."

Angel looked at the houses on this street, all of them old and most in bad or poor condition. "Well it certainly looks pretty bad here. It wouldn't surprise me to find a few unsavory types around here."

"Did you know that Cleveland is one of the most dangerous cities in America?"

Angel shook his head.

"Of course, most of the violence comes from vampires, but the newspapers don't say that. Cleveland's dirty little secret." Buffy cut through a yard. "Let's go this way. I know a shortcut."

Angel followed her, passing a fenced-in backyard with a dog. He barked when he saw them, but no neighbors stuck their heads outside to see what the commotion was.

Behind the house and just beyond a few trees, a graveyard came into view.

"I thought we were going to a house."

"We are." Buffy made her way through the maze of headstones. "This is on the way though. And usually it's pretty active here. In fact, see that crypt over there?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go check it out."

Angel followed Buffy to the crypt. They stopped just outside, and Buffy reached for the door, opening it to a crack. Angel could hear a small group of vampires inside, and felt impressed at Buffy's assumption that there would be action here.

Buffy reached for the stake in her back pocket and flashed Angel a smile. Then, she charged in.

"Okay boys! And…girl," she added when she saw the lone female vampire. "I'm finally here. Did I miss anything?"

"What's the slayer doing here?" one of them asked.

"Just ruining everything, as usual," replied the female.

"That's right." Buffy ran to her, launching herself into a fight.

Angel followed suit, throwing his fist into another vampire's face.

Buffy grabbed the female vampire's hair, making her shriek seconds before burying the stake into her chest. Her work, however, wasn't done, as two male vampires set their sights on her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, was that your girlfriend? I'm not sorry for killing her. I'm just sorry because you could have done so much better."

Angel stole a glance at Buffy as she hit one vampire with her elbow and kicked the other one with the heel of her boot. She took on the two of them as if they were nothing. She was an impressive fighter. He turned his attention back to his own opponent, slamming the vampire against the wall. He had a stake handy in his pocket, and while the vampire struggled to free himself, Angel reached for it and buried it in his chest.

Meanwhile, Buffy kicked one of her attackers, sending him flying across the crypt. When he landed to the floor with a thud, Buffy ran over to him and held him down with her boot. "Any last words?"

The vampire snarled at her, and Buffy simply dusted him.

Another vampire happened to arrive at that moment, having not expected to see fighting going on here. He charged at Angel in full game face while Buffy took on her second opponent.

Buffy slammed her vampire against a tombstone and stunned him several times with her fist. He shunned away at her cross necklace, which dangled dangerously close to his face. "Had enough? No, want more?" She picked him up and proceeded to throw him down on the floor, then reached for another stake in her pocket. He was soon dust as well.

Angel continued to fight the last vampire. He ducked as the vampire threw a punch at him. Angel returned the gesture by hitting him in the jaw.

While they fought, Buffy crept up behind the vampire, plunging her stake in his back with enough force to reach his heart, and the vampire exploded into dust before Angel.

"And another bites the dust," she quipped.

"You're a good fighter," Angel said.

"Thanks."

"Do you always do that when you fight?"

"Do what?"

"Taunt your victims and make jokes?"

"Oh, that?" Buffy laughed. "Yeah, I like to pun. Come on, let's get out of here. The house is this way."

* * *

After leaving the graveyard, they passed a few more seedy neighborhoods before approaching the street. "This is it," Buffy said, pointing to the sign. "Wood Forest Drive."

"I don't see the house."

"The house is in a wooded area, sort of out of view. Private. Probably why everyone at school loved it. It's just up ahead, past that funny-shaped tree."

They walked about thirty yards, arriving at a clearing, and finally, the grand house came into view. The white paint was chipped, the exterior worn from years of neglect. Most of the windows in view were smashed, or at least cracked. Graffiti marred the house's majestic image more, initials of those who had been here, or sometimes, gang markings.

"Wow, beautiful house," Angel said. "Or at least, I imagine it used to be."

"Yeah, shame huh?"

"Why would a house like this sit abandoned for so long?"

"Well, if the story I heard is right, it used to belong to this old lady. She was kind of eccentric in her ways. Anyway, she never married, never had any kids, and when she died, she left this place to a nephew in Florida. He doesn't seem to want to give up the place and yet, he never comes to visit either. So for several years now, it's just been…empty."

They made it to the porch, and Buffy warned Angel to watch his step as the wood here was sagging, rotting from termite damage, then walked through the front door, nearly hanging off its hinges.

Inside, the place was a disaster. Empty beer cans and other trash littered the floor, coupled with a few mouse droppings and dead bugs in the corner. The vandalism was prominent throughout. More graffiti was on the walls inside, and just about everything, from the banister railings to the leftover furniture, was in some state of ruin.

"So, this is where the local teenagers go to have fun, huh?" Angel asked.

"No, they go to the movies and the mall when they want to have fun. This is where they go when they're up to no good. You know, drinking, smoking, loud parties…sex."

"And you know that…how exactly?"

Buffy glanced at him, almost sensing a teasing look in his eyes. "I went to a party here once."

"But you didn't do any of those things, right?"

Buffy smiled at him. "No, of course not. I'm squeaky clean." Buffy laughed. "Okay, I may have had a beer…or two. To be honest though, one party here was enough. I never really did fit in with the Cleveland crowd. The girls only wanted to be my friend because they thought I had some kind of inside connection to Hollywood." Buffy caught the look of confusion on Angel's face. "You know, because I'm from L.A.? And the boys just thought because my name was 'Buffy' and because I was a blonde from California that I must be some kind of ditz who was an easy lay. Now they pretty much all just think I'm a freak."

"You're not a freak."

"Says the vampire with a soul."

"They just don't realize how important you are. If they knew, trust me, they'd be thanking you."

"Well, I wouldn't count on it. There's a pretty rough crowd here in Cleveland."

"So, what are we looking for?" Angel asked, walking around the front room and examining the extent of the damage.

"Anything suspicious. Why don't we check out this floor first? How about you take this side of the house and I'll check the other side?"

Angel nodded, and together, they began to search the house for clues.

Buffy searched around in the kitchen and den areas, not finding anything but a huge mess. Wes always did this to her. He always sent her on these wild goose chases and most of the time, it never turned out to be anything other than a few kids up to no good.

As she headed back to the main room though, she stumbled across something that was odd. Buffy picked up the white object on the floor and examined it closely. It looked like a tooth, and not a human one. Maybe Wes had been right. Maybe something _was_ up here.

"Did you find something?" Angel asked, interrupting her thoughts.

Buffy held up the tooth. "Look at this."

Angel reached for the tooth, studying it for a moment. "A tooth."

"Yeah, but not a human one. Dog maybe?"

Angel shook his head. "No, too large for a dog. But definitely not human. There's blood on it."

"Blood? I didn't see any—"

"I can smell it. Probably a trace amount, but it's there."

"Eww." Buffy took the tooth back, a little wigged out about it now. "Human blood?"

Angel nodded.

"I'll just put this in my pocket and show it to Wes later. Maybe he'll know what it's from. How about you? Did you find anything?"

"Yeah, I did. Come with me. I want to show you something."

In the foyer, a broken statue stood in the center of the room.

"Where's the rest of it?" Buffy asked.

"The torso and head are over there," Angel said, indicating a spot just behind him. He walked over to the rest of the statue, lying on the floor against the wall.

"Okay, so we've got some extreme vandalism. What's suspicious about it?" Buffy asked.

"Two things. Number one, it would have taken a lot of force to break that statue. And number two, this broken piece was thrown across the room."

"How do you figure?"

"There's a dent in the wall here. It would have taken a great deal of force to put a dent that size there, which leads me to believe that it was thrown."

"Okay, so it was thrown. How is that suspicious?"

"Because, this statue is pretty heavy, even for me. Whoever threw this? They couldn't have been human."

* * *

When they arrived back to the apartment, Buffy asked if Angel would like a tour of the book shop. Angel had been curious about the books in Wesley's shop and agreed.

Buffy dug the shop's key that she kept out of her pocket and unlocked the door. Once inside, she flipped on the light switch, illuminating the room.

Angel followed her inside, surveying the shop, its little rows of books all neat and orderly. "What kind of bookshop is this?"

"Pretty much of mix of it all. Books on vampires, werewolves, witches, ghosts, that sort of thing. People just go crazy for that type of stuff. You know, the supernatural?"

Angel ran a finger along the spines of a few books. "I imagine you get a lot of use out of having all of these books at your disposal."

Buffy shrugged. "That's Wesley's gig. Let me show you what I like about this place."

Angel followed Buffy to the back of the store where a staircase led to a basement. Buffy flipped on another light switch as she ran down the steps. At the foot of the stairs, she waited for Angel, then stood back as he looked around.

"This is my workout room. And my mini-arsenal," she joked, nodding toward the weapon's cabinet by the wall.

Angel nodded in approval. "Good-sized space."

"Yeah, surprisingly."

Angel walked around, noting the various equipment around. There were mats for floor exercises, a few punching bags, some weights, even a pommel horse towards the back.

"I come down here a lot," Buffy said, following Angel around the room. "Mostly just, you know, to blow off steam or whatever."

"This is a nice set-up you have down here."

"Yeah. I was thinking about those training sessions you offered."

Angel turned around to face her, the corner of his lip turning upwards in a smile. "Oh yeah?"

Buffy smiled back at him. "Yeah." She unbuttoned her jacket, tossing it to the side. "Why don't you show me what you got?"

Angel, in turn, took off his jacket as well. "You sure you're up for this now? You've had a long day. You must be tired."

"Are you kidding me? I'm wired. _You're_ not tired, are you?"

"No, of course not."

"Okay then. So let's do this. Oh, and by the way, I'm totally going to kick your ass."

Angel laughed. "Is that so, huh?"

They had moved to the center of the mat, circling each other, daring the other to make the first move. Buffy finally did, throwing a punch, which Angel promptly ducked.

"Too slow," Angel mocked.

"I'm just getting started."

Buffy faked left and threw another punch, which Angel predicted and effectively blocked.

"Damn," Buffy muttered. "You are good."

Angel chuckled.

"But not good enough." Buffy spun around, delivering a roundhouse kick, sending Angel sprawling to the floor. She stood over him, placing the heel of her boot on his chest, and smirked. "I told you I'd kick your ass."

* * *

They sparred for over an hour. By then, Buffy really did grow tired, and Angel finally won a match. Announcing that she was dead on her feet and therefore, ready to go to bed, Buffy made sure the shop was locked before she and Angel headed back upstairs to her apartment.

It had grown colder outside, and Buffy shivered as she checked the thermostat, bumping the heat up a couple of degrees. "This place should warm up in a little bit," she said, looking behind her as Angel unfolded a blanket from the couch. "Oh, I have an extra pillow and blanket. Do you want them?"

Angel nodded. "Sure, that would be nice."

Buffy walked over to the closet where the pillow and blanket were on the top shelf. She stood on her tiptoes, reaching for it, but was unsuccessful. She turned back to Angel, giving him a smile. "It's on the top shelf. Can you get it?"

Angel walked over to where she stood and reached for the blanket and pillow with no effort at all. "One of the benefits of being tall." He winked at her.

"There's a blender in the cabinet above the refrigerator if you ever feel like reaching for that as well. I never use it."

"Good to know."

Buffy watched as Angel walked back over to the couch and began to get ready for bed. "Are you sure don't mind sleeping on the couch?"

"The couch is just fine."

"I'm sorry I don't have a guest room or anything like that."

"It's okay."

As Angel set up the couch, Buffy slipped into the bathroom to get ready for bed as well. After putting on her pajamas, Buffy brushed her teeth. She noticed for the first time that Angel's red toothbrush occupied the other slot in the holder. It seemed strange and yet, comfortable too.

When she finished up in the bathroom, Buffy noticed that Angel was already settled on the couch. She quietly, so as not to disturb him, climbed into bed, grabbed Mr. Gordo, and switched off the lamp.

"Angel?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you—never mind."

"No, what is it?"

"I was just going to ask if you snored, but then I realized you probably don't. You know, since you don't need to breathe and all."

Angel laughed softly. "No, I don't snore."

"Angel?" she said again.

"Yeah?"

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Buffy."

Buffy yawned, then settled into her bed, one hand under her pillow, the other around her stuffed pig, and fell asleep within minutes.

* * *

Buffy woke up late the next morning. She squinted at the time on her digital clock, and was grateful she didn't have to go into work today. She had double-checked the schedule before she left last night.

She sat up, remembering she had a roommate now, but was surprised when she didn't see him. The blankets on the couch were folded neatly on the cushion, the pillow sitting atop them. She had been about to assume that Angel was in the bathroom, but the door was wide open.

"Angel?"

There was no response, and the apartment was quiet save for the hum of the refrigerator and the sound of warm air blowing from the vent above.

"Where did he go?" Buffy asked herself aloud. Deciding that maybe he went out in the night, as he was a vampire after all, Buffy got up from bed and headed to the bathroom. Perhaps Angel had gone out, maybe got lost in the city, or maybe just lost track of time, and was now stuck somewhere until the sun went down.

Just as she flipped on the light in the bathroom, she saw the sticky note on the mirror.

_Went downstairs to work out. Didn't want to wake you. _

_-A_

Satisfied that Angel wasn't stuck in some sewer bored out of his mind, Buffy went about her daily morning routine. When she finished in the bathroom, she noticed the red light on her answering machine was blinking. Buffy vaguely remembered the phone ringing but had been in such a deep sleep that she had somehow ignored it. As she grabbed a bowl from the cabinet, she listened to the message, hoping it wasn't the diner telling her to come in today.

"_Buffy, it's Wesley. I doubt you'll pick up the phone at this hour but I wanted to let you know that the roads are still a bit icy. I'll wait a few hours before making the drive back to Cleveland. Stop by the shop before you go out on patrol tonight. I'm anxious to hear if you came across anything at that house. I'll see you later."_

Buffy rolled her eyes. Wesley's obsession with the house was already getting a little annoying.

After eating a bowl of dry cereal, having discovered she was out of milk, Buffy pulled her hair back, threw on some clothes, and stepped outside. It was a cold, overcast morning, or almost afternoon maybe, and the wind whipped around her, making her shiver. She raced down the stairs and hurriedly made it into the warmth of the shop.

She made her way downstairs to her training room, pausing at the foot for a moment as she watched Angel unnoticed. He stood in the center of the room and made slow, graceful movements through the air. Through the thin material of his shirt, she could see the bulging of his muscles, and chided herself once more for thinking _those_ kinds of thoughts about him. She really had to stop that.

Angel glanced her way, smiling at her as he continued his movements.

"I didn't know you know you were a tai chi expert. Is there anything you can't do?"

Angel reached for his towel and wiped the trace amount of sweat from his face. "Well…I'm not much of a dancer."

"I could remedy that. I'm a _very_ good dancer."

"I hope you don't mind…I let myself in."

"No, I don't mind. You can come here anytime you want. I usually come down here in the mornings to work out too."

"Do you know tai chi?"

Buffy shook her head. "No, not really."

"Would you like to learn?"

Buffy smiled, then nodded. "Okay."

She walked over to the mat and stood beside Angel. He in turn, moved to stand behind her, then took hold of her arms and guided them in a position. "Tai chi is about balance and harmony. Take a deep breath, relax your body, relax your mind, let go of all of the stress and tension."

He guided her arms through the air, raising them up, then bringing them back to the center and slowly bringing them down.

"I didn't know I was going to get a tai chi lesson this morning," she said with a giggle. "You do this often?"

"I haven't in a while, but I'd like to start back. Now, watch me, and do what I do."

Standing side by side, Angel shifted his body, moving his arms and body into another position, then slowly moving his hands back and forth.

"Make your movements slower," Angel instructed. "Like this." He showed her the move again, and Buffy mimicked his movements, slower this time. "Good. I think you're getting the hang of it."

Buffy laughed. "I'm getting the hang of it? You've only shown me like, two moves."

"Yeah, but something tells me you'll be a natural at it."

* * *

Later that afternoon, Angel browsed through Wesley's collection of books as Buffy sat at the table, sharping her collection of stakes.

"So, I suppose Wesley will be here soon?" Angel asked.

Buffy shook her head. "Nah, it'll be a while longer. Wesley's a very slow and cautious driver."

"Right, because of the road conditions."

"No, because he's from England. He's used to driving on the left side of the road. He has to make a conscious effort to drive on the right. He's been here for over two years and he still struggles with that."

Angel sat down at the table beside Buffy, placing several volumes of books beside her piles of stakes. Buffy watched with curiosity as he opened one of the books and browsed the table of contents.

"What are you doing?"

"Just curious if anything in Wesley's books can give us a clue at what's going on over at that abandoned house."

"Oh don't tell me you're obsessed with that too."

"Don't you want to know?"

"I don't doubt the trashed house is the work of a demon. But I'm just not so sure it ties in with the missing teens."

"Maybe it does, maybe it doesn't, but until we find out what exactly we're dealing with, we won't know for sure."

"Well whatever it is, think a stake will kill it?" Buffy held up the stake she was working on, the tip sharpened to a fine point.

"I don't think it's a vampire."

Buffy shrugged. "Yeah, well, you'd be surprised at what this thing can kill."

* * *

Wesley, his arms laden with several bags of books, unlocked the bookstore and stepped inside from out of the cold. He placed the books on the table and took off his jacket, throwing it over the back of one of the chairs. He was very excited to browse through his new books.

As he took them out of the bags and laid them in piles on the table, he could see Buffy's reaction in his mind already. Yes, perhaps he had gone a bit overboard. Or a lot overboard, but he hadn't been able to resist. He had been an avid reader since he was a boy, and ever since he became a watcher, keeping up to date on the latest in the demon and vampire world was part of his job.

Wesley had been so engrossed in his books that he hadn't realized it was dinner time until his stomach growled. He got up and went to his office in the back, rummaging his desk drawers until he found a granola bar. It would hold him over until he was able to get something more substantial.

When he returned to the table, he saw Buffy standing over the various books he'd brought back. "Are there any books left in Cincinnati?"

"These are all pertinent books, I assure you." Wesley sat back down at the table, closing the book had been reading.

"Sure. The only question now is…where are you gonna put them?" Buffy gazed up to the loft where Wesley kept his "special collection". The shelves were jammed packed with books and not an inch to spare.

"I'll make do."

"Or you'll have to give some away."

Wesley had no intentions on giving up any of his books, though storage was becoming a problem. "So…how are you?"

Buffy shrugged. "Okay I guess."

"Anything troubling come up while I was gone?"

"I ran out of milk this morning."

Wesley gave Buffy a look, telling her he was not amused. "Buffy."

"No, Wes, everything's fine. Cleveland's still standing. It can survive a night without you."

Wesley sighed, hating to be the butt of a joke. "So, what did you find—oh, hello." The appearance of a strange man interrupted him. "We're actually closed right now," he told the man. "You can come back tomorrow at nine am."

"Wes, he's not a customer."

Angel walked over to where Buffy stood.

"Wes, this is my friend. Angel. He's going to be…staying with me for a while."

Wesley looked up at Angel, staring at him for a moment. "You look very…familiar." Wesley frowned, trying to figure out where he'd seen him before. "Have we met? Do we know each other?"

"No, but perhaps in another lifetime."

Wesley's continued to stare at Angel, trying to place him. "Yes, perhaps." But he was sure he'd seen him from somewhere…

"Angel, this is my watcher. Wes."

"Oh, where are my manners?" Wesley asked, standing to his feet and offering his hand. "Wesley Wyndam-Pryce."

"Nice to meet you." Angel shook his hand.

"Cold hand you have there," Wesley said with a chuckle. "So how do you and Buffy know each other?"

Buffy looked at Angel for a moment, unsure how to explain, but Angel began to answer without hesitation. "Buffy and I were in L.A. around the same time. We met up in Sunnydale." Technically, that was true.

"Angel was in trouble," Buffy added. "That master vampire I told you about? He was keeping him prisoner."

Wesley's eyes widened in surprise. "And you _survived_? You are extremely fortunate."

"Anyway, I helped Angel out, and he helped me in return. So then I invited him to Cleveland. Thought maybe he could help us out."

"Well we could certainly use all the help we can get. We do live on a hellmouth."

"Wes? There's something else we should probably tell you. You just have to promise me you won't freak or anything."

Wesley sighed. "Oh dear, every time you start a sentence with telling me not to 'freak', it means I most certainly will."

Buffy glanced at Angel briefly, then turned back to Wesley. "Angel's not exactly…human."

Wesley smiled. "Buffy, you underestimate me. I'm well aware there are many species of demons that are functioning members of society. Not all are evil. Tell me, Angel, which species are you?"

"I'm not a demon. I'm a vampire."

"With a soul!" Buffy quickly added.

Wesley paused for a moment, staring at Angel, then turned around to head to his office. "A vampire with a soul?" he said mostly to himself. Wesley returned seconds later, a crossbow aimed at Angel. "I knew you looked familiar. I've seen your picture before."

"Wes, no! He's good!" Buffy moved in front of Angel, shielding him from the weapon.

"Buffy, you need to move away from him. He's no angel. Do you have any idea who this vampire is? He's Angelus, and he's very dangerous!"

Angel slowly moved Buffy aside and looked to Wesley, holding his hands in surrender. "I don't want to hurt anyone."

"Then I suggest you turn around and get the hell out of here."

Angel moved an inch closer. "I'm not who you think—"

"Stay back, vampire!"

Angel backed off, and Buffy moved over to Wes and tried to grab his weapon. "Put your crossbow down, Wes! He's not going to hurt either of us! He was cursed by gypsies with a soul and he doesn't hurt people anymore. He actually helps them now. He helped me in Sunnydale."

"He's also very good at mind games, aren't you, Angelus? Torturing and tormenting people, luring them into a false sense of security before you attack? I know what game you're playing, and I won't stand for it, nor will I allow Buffy to be a part of it."

"I'm not playing any games."

"You either get the hell out of here, or I'll kill you myself."

Without another word, Angel turned around and headed toward the door.

"Angel!"

But Angel ignored Buffy's pleading and walked out.

Buffy turned to Wesley, her face full of anger. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm protecting you from making a foolish mistake."

"You're the one that's wrong! He _is _good!"

"He's lying to you."

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that?"

"Buffy, you don't understand who you are dealing with! Angelus is a very dangerous vampire!"

"You know what, Wes? I was going to tell you what I found at that house. But now? I don't really feel like helping you! Fight your own damn demons!"

With that, Buffy stormed toward the back door.

"Buffy!"

Buffy ignored him, letting the door slam behind her.

Wesley put his crossbow down and sighed. "That girl never listens to me." He then walked over to the counter and reached for the phone, dialing the number he had memorized by heart. It rang several times before a groggy voice finally picked up on the other end.

"Hello, this is Wesley Wyndam-Pryce…Yes, I'm well aware of what time it is in London, but this is the of the _upmost importance_! Send me everything you have on Angelus. I have reason to believe he has made a reappearance. Right here in Cleveland."

* * *

When Buffy arrived back to her apartment, she found Angel putting his clothes back into his duffel.

"What are you doing?"

He glanced at her briefly before zipping up his bag. "I think I should leave. I don't want to cause any trouble between you and your watcher."

"Angel, you're not causing any trouble for me. Now put your bag down!"

"But Wesley—"

"I don't care what Wes thinks! Look, he'll come around, okay? I didn't exactly believe you were good at first either, but I know the truth now."

"I'm not really all that good."

"You don't kill humans and you fight the good fight. That's good in my book."

"Yeah, well, Wesley's right about one thing. I was once a very dangerous vampire. I hurt a lot of people."

"_Once_ being the operative word. That was in the past."

"But he's still in me, just beneath the surface." _And one moment of perfect happiness…_

"Angel, you're talking crazy."

"I just think coming here might have been a mistake."

"I don't."

"Buffy, you don't understand. When we were in Sunnydale, the other Sunnydale, I learned some things. About my curse."

"Right, one moment of perfect happiness and you lose it. The other Buffy told me too."

"So you know—"

"Well are you planning to jump my bones anytime soon?"

Her response was so blunt, catching him off guard. He wasn't sure how to react to that.

"Right, exactly," Buffy said, answering his question for him. "As long as we don't get physical, we don't have to worry about your alter ego making an appearance." Buffy moved closer to Angel. "Look, I know we barely know each other, but I still like to think that we could be good friends. I haven't had a friend in a long time. I used to think I liked working alone, but now I remember how nice it is to actually have someone to talk to. Please don't go, Angel."

Angel gave her a smile, putting his bag back on the couch. "Okay, I won't go."

"Good."

"But what about Wesley?"

"Don't worry about Wesley. I'll talk to him. After I'm done being mad with him, that is."

* * *

Buffy ignored Wesley the next day, letting the machine grab her calls and not coming to the door when he knocked.

"Buffy, I know you're home. Please answer the door."

Angel glanced at Buffy across the room, her attention focused on the television instead of the knocking at the door. "Aren't you going to see what he wants?"

"Nah, just let him sweat it out for a bit. When he needs me to be his slayer again, he'll come around. He always does."

Wesley knocked again. "Buffy, I do have a key to this place, you know. If you do not come out, then I'm going to come in."

Buffy sighed and muted the television. She walked the few steps to the door and threw it open. "_What_? You're interrupting my show."

"Buffy, I'm concerned for your safety."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"_I'm_ _breathing_, aren't I?"

"Please come downstairs. We need to have a talk."

"You still think Angel is bad news?"

"Well _of course_ he's bad news!" Wesley whispered in a hushed tone.

"Then I don't want to talk."

Buffy closed the door in Wesley's face, locking the chain for extra measure.

"I'm just worried about you," Wesley called out.

He stood outside the door for a few seconds more. Finally, he gave up, and Buffy stood against the door and listened to his footsteps heading back down the stairs.

Angel, concerned, walked over to Buffy. "I feel really bad for coming between you and your watcher."

Buffy smiled. "Don't worry about it. Wes and I always fight. We seem to always have a difference of opinion."

"Well, for what it's worth, thank you for taking my side."

"Buffy said I could trust you, and I do. And I wouldn't lie to myself."

* * *

Ever since he and Buffy had visited the abandoned house, Angel had been curious about it. What kind of creature could cause that extent of damage? Who, _or what_, had that kind of amazing strength? Most demons, Angel knew, were strong by nature, which is why they always made formidable opponents. But something about that house kept nagging at the back of Angel's mind.

The next day, while Buffy continued to ignore Wesley, Angel hit the books, browsing his own collection to see if he could come across anything.

He did.

Angel read the description of the Squalor Beast, a demon that often took up residence in houses, warehouses, or any other structure that had been effectively abandoned. The Squalor Beast was quite strong, and it had an appetite for humans, capable of swallowing a human being whole as his mouth was able to expand to the size of its body.

Most of the Squalor Beast's victims were homeless people because they were easy targets, but it wasn't picky. The creature would consume just about anybody as long as it had an appetite. The Squalor Beast would lay low, only emerging when it was hungry. It fed weekly.

_Weekly._

Grabbing the latest copy of the newspaper, Angel flipped to the article he had read this morning.

_Still No Sign Of Missing Teens_

According to the article, the teenagers were all last seen on a Saturday. Going with the theory that the teenagers all went to the house on Saturday, he wondered how likely it was that a Squalor Beast had happened across their path. It wasn't entirely impossible. Suppose the beast came out every Saturday to feed. And that was, unfortunately, one of the most popular times a teenager would go there.

Angel turned the page, intending to bookmark this section for further investigation, when he saw the description of the beast continued. On the top of the page was a drawing of a tooth, actual size, which happened to look very similar to the one Buffy had found at the house. The caption under the picture stated that the Squalor Beast had razor sharp teeth which the demon often would lose during feeding times. However, lost teeth were of no consequence, as its teeth grew back within a week's time.

"You look very...engrossed," Buffy said, interrupting his thoughts.

He looked up at her, seeing her standing in front of him, smiling. "Where's that tooth from the other night?"

Buffy frowned. "I don't know. I can't remember what I did with it. Wait! Yes I do." Buffy opened the hamper and began rummaging around until she found the cargo pants buried at the bottom. "I put it in my pocket. It's probably still there." She dug into the pocket and fished out the tooth. "Here it is."

"Can I see it?"

Buffy walked over to the couch and handed the tooth to Angel. "Why?"

"I want to compare it to the picture in my book." Angel held the tooth next to the illustrated picture in the book. "It's a match. Same tooth. Same size."

Buffy sat down next to Angel, glancing down at the page the book was opened to. "Okay, so what does that mean?"

Angel looked up from his book and met her eyes, frowning. "It means that Wesley was right. There is evil lurking in that house."

* * *

"We're going to need weapons. A sword or an axe preferably," Angel said as he made his way down the stairs with Buffy following behind.

"A stake not going to cut it, huh?"

Angel shook his head. "No, not for this demon. It's too strong."

"What makes you so sure this Squalor Beast will attack tonight anyway?"

"It only needs to feed once a week, and according to those newspaper articles, every one of those teenagers that went missing were last seen on a Saturday. And…it's Saturday."

They went through the back door and headed for the weapons cabinet in the basement.

"Will this be alright?" Buffy asked, selecting a sword.

Angel nodded. "That'll be fine." He selected a battle axe for himself. "Come on, let's go."

Angel went up the basement stairs and headed for the back door.

"Wait, maybe I should tell Wes."

Angel paused at the door. "I don't think he's here."

Buffy peered into the office, seeing the familiar sight of open books and scattered papers on the desk. Angel was right…he wasn't here. Buffy shrugged and started to follow Angel, but stopped when she saw Wesley's computer screen.

"Angel?"

"Yeah?"

"Wesley's computer. Look what's on the screen."

Angel looked at the screen, seeing a map accompanied with directions. "Driving directions. To where?"

"That's the address to the abandoned house. Angel, I think that's where Wes might be."

* * *

"Of course it has to start raining," Buffy muttered as she and Angel left the bookstore in a hurry.

"Where's your car?"

"Don't have one. Wes says I shouldn't drive."

"He doesn't allow you to have a car?"

"No, I'm just a terrible driver. Look, the house isn't all that far away. We'll just have to walk."

As luck would have it, Angel spotted a cab pulling up to the curb across the street. It stopped, letting the passenger out, and Angel grinned. "Maybe not."

Angel started across the street toward the cab, and Buffy smiled, following him. He tapped on the driver's side glass, and the driver promptly rolled down his window. "Hey, are you on duty?"

"Well actually I—"

"I have cash," Angel said.

"We need you to drive us somewhere. It's not far," Buffy added.

The driver sighed, deciding one more person to drop off wasn't all that bad. "Alright, get in."

Angel grinned. "Thanks." He opened the passenger door for Buffy, allowing her to slide in before getting in himself.

The driver turned his attention to the back. "So where do you kids want me to—" His eyes grew wide as he spotted their weapons. "You two going to battle?"

"These are just props," Buffy said nervously. "Costume party. We're very late. Wood Forest Drive. Can you hurry please?"

* * *

Wesley stopped his car when he realized he missed the turn, then backed up. The house was well hidden by trees and therefore, difficult to find. He turned into the narrow driveway, driving a short distance before the grand house came into view. He stopped the car and gazed at the house for a moment, looking eerily like some sort of haunted house at Halloween with a lone streetlight illuminating its shoddy appearance.

Wesley grabbed his flashlight and stepped out of the car. As he made his way to the house, he heard a dog barking somewhere nearby. He then backtracked, going back to the car and grabbing a crossbow from the trunk. Sure, a dog wasn't a vampire, but it never hurt to be prepared. He must have some sort of weapon at his disposal. After all, he wasn't quite sure what he would encounter here.

A light rain began to fall, and Wesley hurriedly made it to the porch before it began to pour, then slowly approached the door. It was nearly falling off its hinges, and it creaked when he opened it. Once inside, he switched on his flashlight, taking in his surroundings.

"Dear lord," he muttered to himself as he surveyed the damage. His flashlight shone on the corner, and a mouse scampered across the floor, making Wesley jump. He knew the rodent was small and was probably more frightened of him than he was of it, but he still did not like it.

Wesley explored around, wandering into the other rooms of the house. The windows had no curtains, and most of the windows were broken as well. Here in one of the side rooms, the streetlight from outside illuminated the room in an orange glow.

He had been about to explore more when he heard a sound. Exiting the room, he passed a staircase he had not noticed before. It led down to a basement, and Wesley shone his flashlight down the stairs out of curiosity. Cautiously, he took one step, then another. When he was halfway down, he heard a distinctive growl.

_Yes, there was indeed, something here. _

Wesley hurriedly made his way back up the staircase. Whatever was down there, he was certain that going down there, down in the dark, would not only be foolish, but fatal. He turned the corner, realizing in his exploration that he was now turned around and couldn't remember which way led to the exit.

Behind him, he heard footsteps. Someone…_or something_, was going up the stairs. And whatever it was, it wasn't going at a slow pace either.

Wesley ran down a hallway, turning into another room. He had hoped to find a way to the back door, but the hallway only led to another room. He backtracked, feeling as if he were a mouse in a maze, and turned the other corner. A door beckoned down another hallway, and Wesley ran toward it, hearing the sounds of the footsteps getting closer and closer.

Whatever was in that house…it was after him.

He opened the door, finding himself in a grand room filled with many doors. Where they led to, he wasn't sure. He darted across the stained, oriental rug which lay in the center of the floor, and opened a set of double doors. It led out into a main area, and Wesley breathed a sigh of relief. _This looked familiar._ He could now find his way out.

As he made his way toward the exit, Wesley stopped in his tracks. Emerging from behind the wall, he finally saw what had been down in that basement.

Wesley dropped his flashlight, but didn't need it much anyway. The outside streetlight illuminated the room, shining on the massive beast which stared at Wesley. The beast blocked the exit and snarled at Wesley, drool foaming at his mouth as he bared his teeth.

Taking action, Wesley held up his crossbow. Every watcher was trained how to use the weapon, even if he or she never went out into the field, and for that, Wesley was grateful. He aimed the weapon between the beast's eyes and took his shot.

The arrow hit the beast square in the forehead, but instead of falling dead, he merely plucked the arrow from the folds of his skin and tossed it aside.

And now, he just seemed angry.

"Okay, so much for plan A," Wesley said to himself, then turned to run. Running was plan B.

The beast gave Wesley chase, snapping at his heels as Wesley ran to another room. Wesley threw his crossbow down, realizing the weapon didn't do him much good now. He had to find another way out of this maze of hallways, but each turn brought Wesley further and further into the recesses of the grand house.

As he ran down another hallway, Wesley grabbed a vase from a nearby table. It was heavy, but not too heavy to throw. Wesley threw it at the beast, stunning him momentarily as it hit him in the shoulder. It bought Wesley a few seconds, but the demon was still closing in.

Finally, Wesley made it back to the main room, the front door beckoning him like the light at the end of the tunnel. But before he could get there, the beast suddenly appeared in front of him, blocking the entrance once again.

The beast snarled and growled once more, inching closer to him. Wesley backed up, only to realize to his chagrin, that he was now backed up against a wall. This was it, Wesley realized. If he was lucky, he could duck and escape. But if he couldn't get away, he was sure that he was doomed.

The beast opened its mouth, stretching it to nearly the same size of its body with its jaw on the floor, and Wesley's eyes widened in surprise. This beast wasn't intending on just butchering him. _He planned to eat him whole!_

Wesley, ashamed to admit it, was terrified, and shrunk back, cringing as he knew what would happen next. And just before the beast was about to attack, a blur of black leather pushed the beast to the floor. The beast's giant mouth returned to normal size, looking up in surprise, and Wesley was stunned to see who his savior was.

_Angelus?_

As Wesley got his bearings, he watched as the beast and vampire rolled around on the floor, each fighting to get the upper hand. Finally, the beast managed to get to his feet, picking Angel up as if he weighed nothing, then tossed him across the room.

Buffy appeared in the doorway just in time to see Angel hit the wall with a thud. "Angel!"

"I'm okay!" he said, quickly getting back to his feet.

Buffy, with sword in hand, charged toward the beast, and the beast turned his attention to her, realizing there was new blood in the room. He snarled and snapped with his teeth as he dodged the sharp end of her weapon.

"Wow, snarly _and_ hairy. You demons always get the ugly end of the stick, don't you?"

The beast grabbed Buffy's sword, forcefully snatching the weapon out of her grip and snapped the weapon in two. He growled as he threw the remaining pieces across the room.

"Well that was _rude_," Buffy remarked, then fell back on her standard fighting tactics.

While Buffy provided a distraction, Angel snuck up behind the beast, wielding his axe as he aimed for the back of its head. The beast, however, sensed his presence and whipped around, grabbing the weapon from Angel's grasp and tossing it across the room.

"Sure likes to throw things," Angel muttered.

Buffy kicked the beast, knocking him slightly off balance, and when he turned his head, Angel took the opportunity to slam his fist into his jaw. The fighting ensued for another moment, with both Buffy and Angel keeping the beast occupied.

Finally, while Angel had him distracted, Buffy reached for the axe on the ground. Charging toward the beast, Buffy sliced its head off in one swift movement. The head splattered on the hardwood floor, then rolled for a few feet, leaving a trail of blood and guts behind it.

"Good thing this place is abandoned," Buffy muttered. "I'd hate to have to deal with cleaning up that." She then looked to Wesley, seeing that he still stood against the wall, a bit shell-shocked, but otherwise alright. "You okay, Wes?"

"That…that thing. It would have killed me."

"It's a Squalor Beast," Angel said. "It needs to feed weekly, and the fact that teenagers often come here on the weekend, coinciding with its eating schedule, that's why those kids have gone missing."

"And I would have been its next meal." Wesley stared at the headless beast lying dead on the floor, then looked up at the vampire standing in front him. Wesley shook his head in confusion. "You saved my life. I don't understand. Why would you do such a thing? Especially after how I treated you earlier."

"You're important to Buffy. And anyway, I wasn't about to let anyone else die."

"Angel was the one who figured it out," Buffy said, stepping over the dead Squalor Beast as she made her way over to her watcher. "We found a tooth here the other night when we scouted out this place. And given the amount of destruction here, we figured only something really strong could have done this. Angel researched it a little further, and he found out the tooth belonged to that dead thing over there."

"You research?" Wesley asked, his curiosity piqued.

Angel shrugged.

"Oh, he's researches!" Buffy said proudly. "He practically drooled when he saw your books."

"You do have an impressive collection," Angel admitted.

"I haven't been able to get this one to crack open a book since she arrived here." Wesley glanced at Buffy, then back at Angel. "Perhaps I was wrong about you."

Buffy raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps? Wes, you were _way_ wrong."

"No hard feelings," Angel said, shaking his head. "I understand your concerns. To be honest, if I were in your shoes, I probably would have reacted the same way."

"Well, I do admit, I could certainly use another researcher around here."

Buffy smirked at Wesley. "See, now do you believe me that he's good?"

Wesley smiled, then turned to Angel. "I believe we got off on the wrong foot. May we, perhaps, try again? I'm Wesley Wyndam-Pryce."

Wesley offered his hand, and Angel accepted it.

"Angel. Pleased to meet you."

* * *

The next morning, another dreary one, Angel sat across the table from Buffy in the book shop. He watched as she licked chocolate frosting from her fingers.

"So, what's special about Cleveland?" he asked her.

Buffy, who had just picked up another donut, paused when he asked her this. She shrugged. "I don't know. There's a rock and roll museum."

Angel laughed. "No, I meant about Cleveland being on a hellmouth. Why Cleveland?"

"Oh. Well, I don't know that either." She smiled at him from across the table. "Donut?"

In his office, Wesley listened to their banter, then picked up the telephone. He dialed the number, listening to it ring a few times before someone answered.

"Quentin Travers please...Just let me speak to Travers. He'll take my call…Fine then, would you please deliver a message to him? Tell him I was mistaken about Angelus." Wesley looked at Angel across the room, watching as he stood up from the table and walked over to the book shelf. "It's not the same vampire."

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you all liked the first episode! I really like the dynamic between Buffy, Angel, and Wesley, and it's kind of fun to write about familiar characters in a different place (and different reality!). :)

I will post episode 2 next week and will probably update on Sundays from here on out, so until then, thanks for reading! Would love to hear what you all think of it!


	2. Episode 2 - The Aztec Relics

xoxo

**EPISODE 2**

**"The Aztec Relics"**

xoxo

The security guard whistled as he patrolled the museum's hallways. After hours, the museum was quiet, which was a nice change of pace after a day of dealing with loud and rowdy elementary school students visiting the museum for a field trip.

He stopped to admire the skeleton of the great T-Rex, amazed that something that large and powerful once ruled the earth, then continued on his way.

As he passed the human and nature section, he thought he heard a sound, followed by the power shutting off.

"What the hell?"

With the exception of the emergency spotlights above, the museum was suddenly dark. The guard reached into his pocket and pulled out his flashlight. As he turned it on, a crackled voice came from his radio.

"We have power out on the upper level. Over."

He reached for his radio and pressed a button. "Copy that. Power's also out on the lower level. Could be a blown fuse. I'll check out the breaker box. Over and out."

The guard made his way down the dim hallway when suddenly, someone grabbed him from behind and placed a knife against his jugular.

"Be absolutely quiet and I won't slash your neck," demanded the voice behind him. "Understand?"

The guard nodded, not uttering a word.

"Good. Now, show me where those Aztec relics are."

The guard, fearing for his life, pointed down the hall. "The exhibit's that way. Down the hall," he whispered.

"Good, I'm glad you're being so cooperative. But unfortunately, I can't leave any witnesses behind."

The guard's eyes widened as he felt the pain in his neck, though not from the knife. From the corner of his eye, he saw the face of his disfigured attacker while he struggled from the pain of his teeth sinking into his flesh. He grew weak as he felt the blood drain from his body.

Finally, his attacker let go and threw him down to the ground, but the guard was too weak to stand back up. He took one last glimpse of his attacker, seeing his bald head, ridged forehead, and bloody fangs, then fell into darkness.

The vampire laughed. "I said I wouldn't slash your neck. I never said I wouldn't kill you." He knelt down, staring at the dead man on the floor, then brought out his knife. He carved a line from the man's cheek to his chin, then cut a second line on the other side of his face, creating an x-mark across his lips.

His signature.

"And another one bites the dust," he said with a chuckle. He wiped the traces of blood from his knife on the man's security uniform, then stood up. With the security guard dead on the floor, he was free to roam the museum uninterrupted. He found the display case of jewelry and artifacts not far from where the guard was. He immediately spotted the gold skull pendant in the center and smashed the glass with his fist. He delicately lifted the necklace from the case and held it in the palm of his hand, grinning at his victory.

"Finally, I have it now."

* * *

Every morning before opening his bookstore, Wesley sat down at the table and read the morning's paper with a cup of herbal tea by his side. This is where Buffy found him as she came in through the back door, intent on getting a workout done in her training room.

"Good morning," Wesley said, his eyes still focused on his paper.

"Uh-oh. You've got that 'worried watcher' look on your face."

"Just reading the paper. It appears there was a grisly murder last night at the museum."

"Which one? Art or dinosaur?"

"The Cleveland Museum of Natural History."

"Oh, so dinosaur." Buffy sat down at the table and reached for the comic section of Wesley's paper. Her workout could wait. The funnies came first. "So who died?"

"A security guard. The police aren't releasing many details of his death. All they seem to be focusing on is that the killer stole one single artifact from the new Aztec exhibit and left the scene."

"That's…odd. Let me guess. You want me to check it out?"

Wesley shook his head. "Not yet. It could simply be just a random act of violence."

"Not unheard of here," Buffy agreed.

"But let's keep our ears to the ground."

* * *

Buffy cracked open the back door of the diner and peered inside. There was no sign of Joe in the vicinity, so she quickly made her way inside. She stashed her purse under the cabinet and tied on her apron.

As she walked to the front, grabbing her pencil and notepad from her pocket, Joe stopped her. "Where the hell have you been, Summers?"

Buffy stopped in her tracks, turning to Joe. "Oh, hi, Joe. I was—"

"She was in the bathroom," Mandy said as she picked up the order for her table. "I watched her tables while she was away."

Joe looked from Mandy to Buffy suspiciously, and Buffy laughed nervously. "Sorry, Joe. I'm having…female problems."

"Yeah, you seem to be having a lot of that lately," Joe snapped, then turned around and stomped off to the back.

"Thanks for the save," Buffy said.

Mandy shrugged. "No problem, anytime. He can't fire you for taking a bathroom break." Mandy winked.

"He probably would if he could though."

"Yeah, he can be such a jerk sometimes."

Buffy grinned. "You're too nice, Mandy. I would have called him something much worse."

* * *

Buffy had a double shift at the diner that day. She didn't mind it that much. It _was_ extra money. But Buffy hated the closing shift. In addition to being on her feet all day serving rude customers who tipped poorly, she was now stuck with extra cleaning duties. She and the other waitress, Diane, were to put up all the chairs on the table, mop the entire floor, take out the trash, and worse, scrub the bathrooms. This was all in addition to their regular duties.

By the time Buffy left the diner, she was tired and her feet hurt, but her work was still not done. She reached into her purse, clutching the stake she kept with her at all times. It was a given that she'd run into a vampire or two on the way home, especially this late at night.

And she did.

As she crossed the empty parking lot next to the diner, a black convertible pulled up beside her. Her first thought was that the driver was crazy for driving a car like that in the middle of December, and then, she got a good look at the driver.

Angel gave Buffy a smile. "Want a ride?"

Buffy had to laugh. "You got a _car?_"

"Yeah, isn't she a beauty? I thought it might be a good idea to have a vehicle to get around this city. A guy down the road was selling it and when I saw this baby, I couldn't resist."

"You're driving _a_ _convertible!_"

"Not just any convertible, oh no. This is a '67 Plymouth Belvedere GTX. Limited edition. Do you like it?"

Buffy smiled. She'd never seen a man who didn't drool over a classic car. "Sure, it's a great car. But you _do_ realize it's December in Cleveland, right?" As she said the words, Buffy wrapped her sweater around her a little tighter. She would have worn her coat, but she was in too much of a hurry that morning and forgot it.

Angel waved off her complaint. "Sure, it's cold, but the best way to ride is with the top down. Come on, get in."

As Buffy reached for the door, she saw Angel's eyes widen as his attention turned to somewhere over her shoulder. "Buffy, look out!"

Buffy reacted on instinct, striking the vampire with her elbow, then whipping around and delivering a blow to his face.

The vampire laughed, and Buffy paused, her fist midair and poised for another strike. "_You_."

"Been a while, hasn't it, Slayer?"

"Not long enough!" she replied as she launched into a fight with him.

Angel was ready to assist, but the second he had gotten out of the car, a gang of vampires swarmed upon him. He punched one, then another, taking pleasure as he watched the vampires one by one tumble to the ground. They really had no idea who they were messing with…

Meanwhile, Buffy was occupied with her own fight. She ducked a punch and spun around with a kick, sending him flying back. The vampire, in full game face now, stood to his feet and charged her again.

Buffy threw her fist again, but the vampire, aware of her move, grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her to him. He suddenly wrapped an arm around her neck and whispered into her ear. "You like fighting, Slayer?" From his pocket, he produced a knife and held it up for her to see.

Buffy lowered her chin to his arm, refusing to let him try to strangle her, then turned her body, flipping the vampire off her. She only had seconds to catch her breath before another one kicked her from behind, knocking her off balance. As she fell to the ground, she heard Angel punch the vampire, and dust rained over her seconds later.

Angel was just ready to charge toward the vampire Buffy had been fighting when another one appeared, hitting Angel in the face. Angel turned toward the vampire and gave him a fight.

Buffy was now back to her feet and her stake free from her pocket. She charged toward the vampire again. They circled around each other for a few moments, each daring the other to make the first move. Buffy finally did, but she wasn't quick enough. He grabbed hold of the arm holding the stake and bent her limb at an uncomfortable angle. The stake fell to the ground. Then, he pulled Buffy toward him, wielding his knife again at her.

"Hey, Slayer, guess what?" he whispered into her ear. "This is the same knife I used to kill her too."

Buffy, with her hands useless at the moment, kicked him in the shin.

He responded by jabbing the blade of the knife into her arm, tearing the delicate material of her sweater.

Buffy didn't immediately feel pain, her adrenaline still high. But her right arm was useless and with only the left arm to punch, she just wasn't quick enough. He pushed her down to the pavement, and Buffy scrapped her knee and hand in the process.

She turned around, gazing up at the vampire looming above her. Then suddenly, Angel appeared again, throwing his fist at him. He hit him square in the jaw, sending him sprawling back onto the pavement.

The vampire looked up from the ground, wiping the blood from his lip, then stood up. "You just made a big mistake. Catch you later, Slayer! Come on, boys!" He whistled, and then just as fast as they had arrived, they were gone.

Angel turned around, seeing Buffy still on the ground. "Are you okay?" He reached for her hand and helped her up from the pavement.

Buffy brushed the dirt from her clothes and nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay."

"You're bleeding." He smelled the blood. "Where did he cut you? Your arm?"

"It's okay. I'll survive." Buffy looked down at the large rip in her sweater, then tugged her arm out of the sleeve. She reached for the apron still tied around her waist and wrapped it around her arm.

"So who was that? He seemed to know you pretty well. Old enemy of yours?"

"Yeah, you could say that." Buffy paused for a moment, staring off in the direction that the vampire and his gang had gone off in. "He's the vampire who killed my mother."

* * *

"Can you fix it?"

Buffy stood against the car as Angel knelt by the back tire. It hadn't taken them long to realize Angel's back tire had been slashed by one of the vampires.

Angel stood up and walked over to the trunk. "Yeah, luckily I've got a spare. I hadn't realized I was going to need to use it so soon though."

"Slasher's certainly living up to his name tonight."

Angel looked up from the trunk. "Slasher?"

"Javier Sanchez. That's actually his real name. But he goes by Slasher. Obvious reasons." Buffy looked down to the ground, kicking the gravel on the pavement with her shoe.

Angel went to work at fixing the flat, but the smell of Buffy's blood became overwhelming, distracting him. Looking up, he saw Buffy wince as she peeked behind the apron. The blood had soaked through. Angel put down the car jack and stood up. "I thought you said you were okay."

"It looks worse than it is."

"You're still bleeding."

"I think it's stopping."

"Let me see it."

"It's fine."

"Let me see it," he asked again.

Reluctantly, Buffy pulled away the apron and let Angel take a look at it.

He frowned. "This wound looks serious. I think you need to go to the emergency room."

"_Emergency room_? Okay, let's not overreact now. It's just a cut." Buffy backed away, covering the wound back with her apron. "Look, I'll go back home and put some bandages on it and I'll be just fine. Besides, I heal fast. I _am_ a slayer_,_ you know."

Angel shook his head. "No, I don't think bandages are going to cut it, or your accelerated healing abilities. I think you're going to need stitches for that wound. I'm taking you to the hospital."

"How? You gonna pick me up and carry me?" Buffy mocked.

"I'm going to fix this flat and then I'm going to drive you. Look, just sit down, okay? If you keep losing blood like that you'll get lightheaded pretty quickly. And keep pressure applied to that wound. This won't take long."

Angel began to lift the car on the jack, and Buffy sat down on the curb. "You're really being a big pain right now, you know that?"

Angel grinned. "Let me guess. You don't like hospitals, do you?"

"No. You know, I could just leave and go home. It's only a few blocks away. I could walk home right now and you wouldn't be able to stop me."

"No, I would." Angel grinned at her. "I could always pick you up and carry you."

* * *

"I'm telling you, man, that was him! That was Angelus!" said the vampire as he followed Slasher into the house.

"Tomas, if that was Angelus, than I'm Gandhi," was Slasher's response. "Why would _Angelus_ be helping the Slayer?"

"He's different now."

"Yeah, I heard he's all soul-having now," added another vampire by the name of Santos.

Slasher shook his head. "We'll talk about this later. Right now, we've got more important things to think about. We only have three days and not a one of you has gotten me anything I need."

"Carlos was supposed to buy the supplies," Tomas said.

"Are we even going to be able to perform the ritual without him?" Santos asked.

"Carlos was the weakest link, which is why he got killed tonight. We can do the ceremony without him." Slasher held the skull pendant still hanging from his neck and examined it closely. "In the meantime, let's quit wasting time and get to work."

* * *

Buffy waited for the doctor behind a curtain, still holding the apron over her wound, which by this point, had turned quite bloody.

Angel stood nearby. "How's your arm?"

"It still hurts a little," she admitted. "But the bleeding has finally stopped."

The curtain then pulled back, and a young male doctor, probably an intern, stepped inside the cubicle. He examined the chart in his hand. "Buffy Summers?"

"Yeah, that's me."

The doctor looked up from his chart. "Hi, I'm Dr. Fields. I understand you have a cut on your arm?"

"Yeah."

"What happened?"

"I was slicing an apple and the knife slipped."

The doctor looked at her for a moment, taking in her disheveled and roughed up appearance.

"Oh, and I fell down on the sidewalk too on the way here. It's just not my lucky day."

Buffy doubted he bought any of her story, but he nodded anyway as he put on his examination gloves.

"You know, actually, the cut's not that bad," Buffy continued.

"She's only saying that because she doesn't want to be here," Angel said. "It's a serious cut."

Buffy glared at Angel then turned back to the doctor. "He's just overreacting. Look, just put some antiseptic and gauze on it and send me on my merry way."

The doctor grinned, and Buffy knew that he was on to her. "Why don't you let me be the judge of that? Let's have a look at it." The doctor pulled the bloody apron away from her arm, making Buffy wince, and examined the wound.

"Well?" Buffy asked impatiently.

"Actually, your boyfriend was right to bring you in. This is a pretty nasty cut. You'll need stitches."

"Great," Buffy remarked, trying to ignore the fact that the doctor referred to Angel as her boyfriend.

"Don't worry, I'll try to get you stitched up and out of here in no time." He winked at her. "By the way, when was last tetanus shot?"

"I don't remember." Buffy's eyes widened in realization. "_Why_?"

"It might be a good idea. Just to be on the safe side."

Buffy sighed. "This night just keeps getting better and better."

* * *

When Buffy arrived back home, she was exhausted. The doctor had stitched up her wound and covered it with a big piece of gauze, leaving her with instructions to change the dressings as needed and to keep the area clean.

Buffy quickly dressed for bed and climbed under the covers. She'd have to be careful to avoid sleeping on her injured arm tonight. But sleep, as it turned around, was the real problem.

She tossed and turned as Slasher kept reappearing in her dreams. In one dream, he waved around his knife. In another dream, he stabbed her. In a third dream, she watched him kill her mother.

She couldn't stop him. She stood in her place, frozen as she watched the horror unfold before her. Slasher then caught her eye, a slow smile spreading across his face. "I'm going to kill everyone you know and care about, Slayer. And then? I'm going to kill you."

Buffy awoke in a cold sweat, seeing Angel's face inches from hers.

"Angel?"

"You were having a bad dream."

Buffy sat up, rubbing her forehead which throbbed with the beginnings of a headache. "I was having several bad dreams."

"Slasher?"

Buffy nodded. "He said he was going to kill everyone I know, and then he'll come after me."

"It was just a dream."

"No, Angel, it wasn't just a dream." In the dim light, she looked Angel in the eye and sighed. "It was a warning."

* * *

Wesley was stocking the shelves with a few new arrivals when Buffy walked into the bookstore. She sat down at the table, and Wesley glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "You're up early."

"Guess who's back in town."

Wesley halted what he was doing and turned to look at Buffy. "Slasher?"

"Yep, who else? He and his gang attacked me and Angel last night on the way home. Even got another war wound." Buffy held out her arm, showing Wesley the gauze covering it.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just some stitches, no big. Angel insisted on taking me to the emergency room."

"So Slasher got away."

"Well, Angel got one of them. But yeah, Slasher got away, as always."

Wesley walked to the table, pondering aloud. "So Slasher is back in Cleveland. The question is…what is he up to now?"

"Slasher doesn't need an agenda, Wes. Torturing me is enough to get his rocks off."

Buffy rose from her chair and made her way to the back. Behind Wesley's desk, a map of Cleveland was tacked to the wall. Buffy rummaged through Wesley's desk drawer and reached for a red push pin. She stuck it where Slasher had attacked her.

"Do you suppose he's at any of his previous hideouts?" Wesley asked from behind her.

Buffy shook her head. "Doubtful, but I'll check them out anyway." She turned around to face Wesley, a look of determination on her face. "And when I find out where he's hiding this time, I'll kill the bastard."

* * *

Later that evening, Angel was curious to learn more about Slasher. Wesley had obviously done his research on the vampire and went to retrieve a book from his office.

"Here we are," Wesley announced as he came out with the book in hand. He placed the open book in front of Angel.

Angel examined the photograph on the page. "Yeah, that's him alright."

Wesley joined Angel and Buffy at the table. "He's been around for a while."

"How long?" Angel asked.

"Long," Buffy replied. She busied herself by sharpening her stake.

"He was born in the mid-1800s as Javier Sanchez. Before he became a vampire, he and a group of bandits routinely robbed and killed people along the Texas/Mexico border. Of course, violence was rampant in the early days of this county, but what made his killings so memorable is that not only would he slit someone's throat, but he'd also carve an X-mark on the victims' faces."

"Like a serial killer's calling card," Angel said.

Wesley nodded. "Yes, very much like that. He's every adept at using a knife."

Buffy, a knife in her own hand, carved her stake just a little bit harder.

"Eventually he met and fell in love with a young woman who seemingly returned his affections. Her name was Elizabeth, but everyone called her Beth. She was a blonde Caucasian girl, and at the time, interracial relationships were scandalous."

"Did she know about his violent history?"

Wesley shook his head. "Doubtful. Beth came from a very respectable family, and I'm certain if she knew what kind of person he was, she would have never gotten involved with him. However, her family did not approve of him regardless. In their eyes, he wasn't a proper husband for their daughter."

"I have a feeling this story isn't going to end very well."

"No, it doesn't. In the end, her parents convinced Beth to marry a man of their choosing, a young man that had been a friend of the family whom they considered would make a suitable husband for her. When Beth told Javier that they could no longer be together, he became enraged."

"He killed them?" Angel guessed, having a feeling of where this story was heading.

Wesley nodded. "Yes. On their wedding night. Both she and her new husband were found the next morning with both of their throats slashed and an "X" across their faces. Not long after that, several girls in the area were murdered in the same manner. Their throats all slashed. All blonde. They began calling him "The Slasher" which is how he got his name. And at some point, he became a vampire, which made him even more dangerous."

"Do you think because Buffy is blonde, she reminds Slasher of this girl he once loved?"

"I'm certain she does. In fact, I have something to show you." Wesley went to his office again and returned with a copy of a newspaper clipping. "This is Beth."

Angel took the clipping and stared at the smiling woman in the picture. "_This_ is Beth?"

Wesley nodded. "I know. Strange, isn't it?"

"The resemblance to Buffy is uncanny." Angel glanced at Buffy and then back at the photograph again. "She could almost pass for your twin."

"Nah. She's way more prettier than me."

"Well nevertheless, she does bear a striking resemblance to Buffy," said Wesley. "We think this is perhaps why Slasher has especially latched on to her. When he sees Buffy, he sees the girl who betrayed him. In his mind, if he makes her suffer, his pain is lessened somewhat. In the beginning, he often called Buffy by Beth's name."

"What about the group he hangs out with? Have they been around as long?"

Wesley shook his head. "Slasher was always the strongest member of his group, the leader, and he's the only surviving member of his original gang. Of course, when he loses one member, they can be quickly replaced."

"So what brought him to Cleveland?" Angel asked.

Wesley shrugged. "Initially the Hellmouth I suppose. Evil tends to gravitate toward it. He rarely stays in one place for long though, but he reappears here every so often."

"Well, I'd love to stay here and keep chatting about Slasher, but I'm going to get ready for patrol." Buffy dropped her stake and knife on the table and left the room. Seconds later, Wesley and Angel heard her footsteps barreling up the stairs to her apartment.

Angel turned to Wesley. "It's hard for her to talk about him, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is."

* * *

"Are you sure you can fight with your arm like that?" Angel asked as they patrolled through the cemetery.

"I'll take it easy, okay?"

"Fighting's not exactly taking it easy."

"Well I'll let you do the heavy hitting." She glanced at Angel, seeing he was about to protest again. "Don't worry, I heal fast."

"So, you said something about looking for Slasher's hideout. Any ideas?"

"Yeah, a few. The first one is a crypt here. He stayed there for a while. I'll show it to you."

Angel walked side by side with Buffy as they made their way through the maze of headstones. "You're not wearing your cross necklace."

Buffy looked down at her bare neck, remembering it wasn't there. "I lost it somewhere. I think maybe when Slasher attacked me. It must have snapped off. The clasp was kind of weak anyway." Buffy then came to a stop at the crypt. "This is it."

Angel opened the door to the crypt and peered inside. A quick onceover of the space was all he needed. "No one's here. No one's been here in a while either."

Buffy shrugged. "Figured. It was a long shot, but I thought I'd check it out anyway."

"Where are some of his other hideouts?"

"Abandoned houses, abandoned warehouses, abandoned factories. Pretty much anywhere that's abandoned."

"Well that narrows it down. I think."

"Well you're a vampire. Where would you go?"

Angel pondered the question for a moment, then spoke. "Those neighborhoods we patrolled last week. I saw a lot of foreclosed houses."

"Yeah, sort of like the whole neighborhood packed up and left, huh?"

"Those might be a good place to start looking."

* * *

Wesley, having lost track of time as he caught up on his watcher diary, looked up when he saw Buffy and Angel arrive back.

"Well, no sign of him," Buffy said, answering the question on his mind.

Wesley sighed and closed his journal, finished with writing for the night. "Well, I'm sure something will turn up. Search again tomorrow night."

"I got diner duty again."

"Again? How many times are you scheduled to work this week? You need to start putting your patrolling duties first."

"Well I'm sorry but I can't help it. The boss is a slave-driver. He's got me scheduled like every night. What do you do? Besides, I could use the money."

"I could patrol," Angel offered. "Maybe I could track Slasher down."

Buffy grinned at him. "See? I knew it was a good idea to bring you here."

Wesley nodded, satisfied. "Alright. Did you check out all of his hideouts?"

"We checked out the crypt and some of the neighborhoods," Buffy said. "But as far as his other hideouts, we didn't get around to it. A group of sloth demons sort of held us up."

"Well then make Angel a list of the other places. If he hid there before, he could certainly hide there again."

* * *

Buffy tapped her foot impatiently as the middle-aged woman with a thick northern accent tried to decide what she wanted for dinner.

"I just can't decide. It all looks so good."

"Just pick something, Rose," complained the man sitting across from her, presumably her husband.

"Fine. I'll have what he's having." The woman handed the menu back to Buffy.

"Okay, easy enough. It'll be a few minutes." Buffy put her pencil back behind her ear and headed to the back. She put the orders in, then picked up the order for table #7.

"I have warned you time and time again about this! How hard is it to get a simple order right?"

Buffy watched as her jerk boss Joe was on another one his tirades. This time, Mandy was on the receiving end.

"I'm-I'm sorry, Joe. I—"

"Sorry doesn't cut it! This has been happening way too often, and if you don't know how to take an order, then maybe you don't need to be a waitress!"

"Joe, don't blame Mandy. It's not her fault. It's mine."

Joe turned to Buffy. He chuckled, though it was obvious he didn't think anything was funny. "You wanna explain how Mandy getting the orders wrong is your fault?"

"Because Mandy didn't take those orders. I did."

"Now why the hell would you do that?"

"Because Mandy had a little family emergency and needed someone to cover her tables for a little while, so she took her break early."

"And who was covering your tables while you were covering Mandy's section?"

"I was covering them both. I guess that's why I got the orders wrong. I was a little overwhelmed with the dinner crowd."

Joe moved closer to Buffy, his face inches from her. "This will not happen again! I want at least two waitresses on the floor at all times! And get the damn orders right from now on!" Joe stomped off toward his office in the back and slammed the door.

Mandy turned to Buffy and sighed in relief. "Wow, thanks, Buffy. You really didn't have to do that though."

"No, it's okay. You looked out for me the other day, so I'm returning the favor."

"Yeah, but you could have gotten fired."

"That's okay. You need this job more than I do. You have a little girl at home. Sorry, I guess you can't take your break now."

Mandy laughed. "That's okay. I'm used to it. When you're a mother, you never get a break."

* * *

After the diner closed and all the cleaning was done, Buffy grabbed her coat from the back and headed outside. In the light of a lamppost, she saw her breath in the air as the frigid wind made her shiver.

"Buffy?"

Buffy turned around, seeing Mandy catching up to her. "Hey."

Mandy smiled. "I just wanted to thank you again. I really need this job and Joe said if I screwed up one more time, he'd let me go."

"It's no problem. I'm glad I could help."

"Well, I better get home. It's so late. Goodnight, Buffy."

"See ya, Mandy."

* * *

The shrill sound of a phone ringing tore Buffy out of a deep sleep. She reached for the alarm, then realizing it wasn't the source of the noise, picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"I need you to come in this morning," said Joe, not bothering with pleasantries. "Mandy's out and we're busy."

Buffy eyed the clock and sighed. If it was anyone but Mandy, she would seriously consider telling Joe no. "Okay. I'll be there when I can. Does this mean I still have to work my regular shift too?"

"What do you think?" Joe said, then hung up the phone.

"Ass," Buffy muttered as she hung up the receiver.

Awake now, though barely, Buffy got up and trudged to the bathroom. When she came out, she realized that Angel wasn't in the apartment. He was probably downstairs. If it was early enough, the building behind the bookstore blocked out the sun and Angel could freely go outside, just as long as he stayed in the shade.

After wolfing down a bowl of cereal, Buffy headed downstairs herself to find Angel and Wesley at the table.

"What are you doing?"

Wesley turned around, a serious expression on his face. "Oh good, you're awake. We were just discussing the latest developments in the museum murder."

"What about it?"

"Well the other security guard on duty got a glimpse of the killer. He gave the police a description."

"So?"

"So…look like anyone familiar?" Wesley held up the newspaper in front of him and pointed to the sketch.

"Oh my god!" Buffy snatched the newspaper from Wesley. "That's Slasher."

"Indeed."

"What did he steal again?"

"Some sort of Aztec artifact. No picture of the item I'm afraid."

Buffy thought back to the attack from the other night. "I just remembered something." Buffy sat down at the table, glancing at Angel, then Wesley. "Slasher had some kind of skull pendant around his neck. It was large so it sort of stuck out."

"You're right, I remember it too," Angel said.

"Do you think that was it?" Buffy asked Wesley.

"Most likely, yes. Can you describe it a little more?"

"I don't know. It was like a gold circle with a skull in the center," Buffy said. "And there were some sort of intricate designs around it too. I think. That's all I remember. I just saw it briefly. I didn't really think much of it at the time to be honest. I was too concerned with fighting him off."

"Do you have a sheet of blank paper?" Angel asked Wesley. "I could sketch it."

Wesley nodded. "Yes, in my desk drawer."

Angel returned moments later with some paper and a pencil. He sketched what he could remember of the pendant, with Buffy supplying additional details as she remembered them.

"The chain I think was gold too. And it had writing around the skull, like hieroglyphics or something."

Angel cracked a smile.

"Well that's what they looked like!"

Angel nodded. "Yeah, they did sort of look like that. I think it was more like symbols though. Maybe something similar to a zodiac but not quite." Angel began drawing a series of different symbols around the skull, as best as he could from his memory.

"Wow, you draw really well," Buffy said. "Maybe you should be a sketch artist."

"It's not exact, and I know I'm missing some detail, but that's about as close as I can get to what it looked like. Angel pushed the sketch across the table for Wesley to see. "Like Buffy, I only saw it briefly, so I can't say it looks exactly like that, but it's close enough."

"This is good for a start. If we can find out what this pendant is and what sort of significance it has, maybe then we can find out what Slasher wants with it. Buffy, why don't you stop by the museum today and see if you can find out anything."

"Can't. Sorry. I've got work. In fact, I should probably get to it."

"Work? But I thought you didn't have to go in until later tonight."

"Got called in. Mandy didn't show up today." Buffy grabbed her coat from the back of the chair. "Don't wait up. I'm doing my regular shift too."

Once Buffy left, Wesley glanced at Angel, shaking his head. "I wish she would quit that diner job. She doesn't need it, and she hates the work anyway. Her time would be better spent helping out around here."

Angel shrugged. "Maybe Buffy just needs something to call her own, something apart from her slayer life."

Wesley sighed. "Perhaps. I suppose I'll have make that trip to the museum myself." Wesley rose from his chair and headed to his office. He came out seconds later with his coat. "Could you watch the shop for a while? I won't be gone long."

"Sure. And while you're doing that, I'll research some of these books. Maybe I'll dig up something on them."

* * *

At the museum, things were apparently back to normal, with the exception of the added security and the yellow police tape blocking off one of the exhibits.

One of the guards was posed nearby, standing against the wall with his arms crossed. Wesley approached him. "Excuse me?"

The security guard turned to Wesley, pointing somewhere behind him. "The restrooms are down the hall."

Wesley smiled. "No, I'm sure you must get that question a lot, but that wasn't what I was going to ask you. I was wondering if you were working here the night of the murder?"

"Yeah, I was here."

"If I may, I just have a few questions I'd like to ask you."

The guard stared at Wesley and raised his eyebrow. "Are you with the police? I already told them everything I knew."

"No, I didn't have any questions about what you saw. I was just wondering if you could tell me a bit about the artifact that was stolen."

The guard shrugged. "Look, I just work here as security. I don't know anything about the exhibit so I can't really help you with anything else."

"I might be able to help you."

Wesley turned around, seeing a women with long, black hair approaching him.

"I'm Madeline Forrester, one of the curators here at the museum."

"Wesley Wyndam-Pryce," Wesley said, shaking the woman's extended hand.

"So, Mr. Pryce, what can I help you with?"

"I have a few questions about that relic that was stolen."

Madeline sighed. "Oh yes, what a shame. Such a beautiful piece it was. The Aztecs made such exquisite pieces of jewelry. So, tell me, Mr. Pryce, what fascinates you so much about the Aztec culture?"

Wesley smiled. "Well, I'm a history buff really." This was actually true. "I suppose I'm merely curious as to why one single artifact went missing. Why not take it all given the opportunity?"

"I asked myself that question too. Unfortunately, I don't have an answer, although I can say that this has happened before."

"It has?"

"Not at this museum, but at others. A museum in Chicago a few weeks back had an Aztec relic stolen from it as well. I imagine someone has quite the collection of artifacts like these at home."

"What is it about that one piece that made it so special, that made it worth killing a man for?"

"I'm afraid I don't have an answer for that as well."

"Well you did say it was beautiful."

"Yes, it was, but it was hardly the most priceless piece in the collection."

"Well what can you tell me about it?"

"Come with me." Madeline led Wesley to the exhibit, ducking under the yellow tape.

"Should we be back here?" Wesley asked hesitantly as he too ducked under the tape.

"The police are finished with their investigation. We just decided to keep this section closed off to the public for a while, at least until the publicity dies down a little."

Wesley followed Madeline to a glass case, seeing the glass fully intact.

"I thought the glass was smashed."

"It's been repaired already. Can't have valuable artifacts such as these left out in the open, now can we?"

He peered into the showcase, taking in the beautiful and exquisite pieces of jewelry. In the middle, however, it was obvious something was missing.

"Here's a photograph of it." Madeline pointed to a picture with a small description of the pendant.

Wesley straightened his glasses and examined the small picture. From what he could see of it, Angel had been fairly accurate in sketching what it looked like. The skull was almost identical. "It's very detailed."

"Yes, it is. Jewelry was like art to the Aztecs, and they painstakingly designed each piece."

"It's a little cryptic, though. Why a skull?"

"Tell me, Mr. Pryce, what do you know about the Aztecs?"

"Well, I know they were quite brutal and very war-like, and that they practiced ritual human sacrifices."

"Yes, all true. Some even filed their teeth to sharp points."

This got Wesley's attention. "Filed their teeth? Like a vampire?"

Madeline laughed. "Yes, very much like a vampire I imagine! I suppose you could say they were hungry for blood! Did you know they also practiced cannibalism?"

Wesley's eyes widened. "Cannibalism?"

"Well, scholars disagree on whether the practice was widespread, but after a human was sacrificed, their limbs were considered a delicacy! So as you can see, Mr. Pryce, a piece of skull jewelry makes perfect sense."

"Ms. Forrester, if you have the time, I'd really love to hear more about this subject."

Madeline smiled. "Well then, allow me to enlighten you."

* * *

At the bookstore, Angel enjoyed the quiet solitude. No one stopped by, and given that it appeared to be another dreary, Cleveland day, Angel doubted anyone would.

He busied himself researching Wesley's vast collection of books. Not everything in the bookstore was for sell, as Wesley kept his private collection in the back. He reached for a book on the shelf, having already been through several but coming up with nothing, but this book on ancient artifacts looked promising. He took it back to the table and flipped to the index. He smiled when he came across the word _Aztec._

* * *

Before heading back to the bookstore, Wesley made a stop to the Cleveland Public Library. He spent over an hour there, browsing page after page of several newspapers. Not only had Slasher stolen artifacts from a Chicago museum, but he had also stolen from museums in Phoenix and Philadelphia.

Now that Wesley knew what artifacts were stolen, he knew the next step would be to find out what Slasher wanted with them.

* * *

The hours from 3-5 were usually pretty quiet in the diner. The lunch rush was over and the dinner crowd hadn't arrived yet. Buffy liked this time of day. She didn't have to deal with as many people, only the occasional straggler or passerby who came in to get out of the cold and get a cup of coffee.

Buffy washed the tables in her section at a leisurely pace. She collected her measly tips, cleared away all the dishes, wiped down the tables, then set everything up for the next diner. She was just finishing her last table and looking forward to her break when she felt a presence behind her.

"Excuse me, miss?"

Buffy turned around to see a large man in a police uniform. He had a warm smile, dark skin, and a gut that told Buffy he didn't go lightly on the donuts. Standing next to him was another officer. He was taller, but thinner, and looked less friendly.

"Yes?" Buffy asked hesitantly.

The large man flashed his badge. "I'm Detective Ford from the Cleveland PD, and this is my partner Detective Dombroski. We'd like to ask you a few questions about your coworker Mandy Scott."

"Mandy? Why?"

"Her mother reported her missing this morning," replied Dombrowski.

"_Missing_? She's missing? I thought she was out because maybe her little girl was sick."

Detective Ford shook his head. "No ma'am. According to her mother, she never came home last night. Is now a good time to ask you a few questions?"

Buffy nodded. "Yeah, I was just about to take my break anyway. Please, sit down." Buffy motioned to a booth and the officers sat down on one side, Buffy taking the seat across from them.

Detective Ford started. "Can you tell me when you last saw Mandy?"

"Last night when we were leaving work."

"What time would you say it was?"

"It was about 10:30 I think. We talked for just a moment and then we went our separate ways. She lives on the other side of town."

"Is that your normal routine?" Dombrowski asked.

"No, not really. Mandy doesn't usually work the late shift, but Diane was out sick and Tomeka couldn't find a babysitter, so Mandy offered to come in. Her mother was home that night and could watch her daughter."

"Miss…what's your name?" Detective Dombrowski asked.

"Buffy. Buffy Summers."

"Miss Summers, do think it's possible that Mandy ran off somewhere?"

"What? No! Mandy wouldn't run off! She'd never leave her little girl and her mother. I'm sure of it."

"Did she have a boyfriend?" Ford asked.

"Not that I know of."

"What about her daughter's father?"

"She never talks about him. As far as I know, she hasn't seen him since she gave birth."

"What about anyone else? Does she have any friends?"

"I heard her talk about a girl from high school she was real close with. I don't know her name. She went to college out of state and comes for visits occasionally. You don't think something bad has happened to her, do you?"

Detective Ford kept a straight face. "We're just gathering information at this point. Thank you for your time, Miss Summers."

"You're welcome. I hope you find her."

Detective Dombrowski reached into his pocket and pulled out a card. "If you think of anything else, even if you don't think it's important at all, let us know?"

Buffy took the card and nodded. "Of course."

As the officers left, a sinking feeling settled over her. She knew in her heart that Mandy would never take off, and she'd never go out late with friends, not when she had a daughter to get home to. That only left one other option, and it wasn't good.

* * *

Angel looked up as the bell on the front door jingled and Wesley walked in.

"Apologies for being so late," Wesley said as he took off his coat and placed it on the hook in the back. "But I got a bit carried away at the library."

"The library? I thought you were going to the museum."

"I did, but my research there led me to the library. I may have a lead on the stolen artifact."

"Me too."

Angel pushed the book across the table and Wesley sat down and skimmed the open page.

"Aztec artifacts."

Angel pointed to a picture. "And there's the skull pendant. The text says that these relics belonged to an Aztec warrior by the name of Yaotl, but they were stolen from him by one of the Spanish conquistadors."

"Yaotl," Wesley repeated. "I wonder why that name sounds familiar."

"Probably because of this," Angel said as he pushed another open book in front of him. "It took me a while, but I found some more information about him in another one of your books."

"Ahh, yes," Wesley said, thumbing the pages about the warrior. "I'm afraid I don't recall the specifics, but I do remember hearing his name before."

"From what I read, it looks like he had a deep hatred for the Spanish. Not only did they steal his property, but they also brought diseases which wiped out his family entirely. He vowed to capture every one of them and sacrifice them to the gods. Unfortunately for Yaotl, his weapons were no match for the ones the Spaniards had, and he was killed."

"And what does the text say of the relics?" Wesley asked, turning back to the first book.

"There's a ritual that's involved. Alone, the relics aren't that special, but together, they have extraordinary power. These relics can be used to bring back Yaotl's spirit. And each time Yaotl is brought back, he's leaves a path of death and destruction. Not to mention that he comes back stronger each time. Fortunately, Slasher has only the one relic from the Cleveland museum."

"No, he doesn't. He actually has them all."

"What?"

"I talked to the curator at the museum, and she informed me that a few weeks ago, one of the relics was stolen from a museum in Chicago as well. So then, of course, is when I went to the library to research. And there I found out about two more relics stolen from other museums. I have a picture of all four of these relics and I'm afraid that Slasher now has the last one."

"Then that means he's ready to use them. There's just one thing I don't understand."

"And what would that be?"

"I can understand a vampire wanting the death and destruction part. Excluding me, of course," Angel quickly amended. "But why would Slasher care about bringing back some Aztec warrior?"

"Well if I'm not mistaken, Slasher's mother was a descendent of one of the tribes. Perhaps he feels a kinship to them."

Angel nodded. "So, any ideas on how to stop this ritual?"

Wesley consulted the textbook again. "According to this, the ritual must take place on the evening of the new moon." Wesley looked up, a frown pleating his forehead. "Oh dear."

"What's the matter?"

Wesley hopped up from his chair and went over to his calendar. "The new moon. It's tonight. We may be too late."

* * *

"Finally, tonight's the night," Slasher said, holding up the skull pendant. "Marquis, bring me the others."

The younger vampire handed Slasher the three remaining relics, which included a few more skulls and various jewels. Slasher carefully placed the artifacts on the floor in a circle of candles. Then, he removed the skull pendant from around his neck and placed that in the circle too.

"Looks like we're ready," he said to the others.

"What about the Slayer?" Santos asked.

"Yeah, she has a nasty habit of showing up to ruin our plans," added Tomas.

Slasher laughed. "Don't worry about the Slayer. She'll be distracted. I left her a little surprise. In fact, maybe we'll go say hello to her later. Now come on. We've got work to do."

* * *

Buffy, tired from her double shifts, trudged home in a funk. She thought for a moment that she had seen Mandy, but it wasn't her, just some stranger with the same hair color. Buffy continued on her way, but remained alert. She even double checked every alley on the way home, but came up empty. No signs of her coworker.

Ten minutes later, she reached the bookstore. She headed around back, glancing at the window above. No lights. Angel wasn't home yet.

As she made her way up the stairs to her apartment, something on the doorstep caught her eye. Upon closer inspection, she realized it was a box, neatly wrapped and topped with a bow. The sinking feeling she had earlier returned. She picked up the box and examined it, but there was no card.

She knew who it was from though.

Buffy went inside, turning on the lamp as she made her way to the couch. She stared at the unopened gift for several minutes, agonizing over what could possibly be inside. Finally, she decided to rip off the Band-Aid and tore the paper from the box. Once uncovered, she removed the lid and braced herself.

Nestled amongst the layers of tissue paper was a polaroid. Buffy inhaled deeply and pulled the photograph out.

_Mandy._

Buffy dropped the photograph to the floor, feeling the panic set in as her heartbeat accelerated.

_No, not Mandy. It couldn't be Mandy!_

Buffy pulled herself together, convincing herself, if only for a moment, that it was a mistake. It couldn't be Mandy. Mandy wasn't dead! Slowly, she reached for the photograph on the floor, taking another deep breath as she forced herself to look at it.

The girl in the picture could have been sleeping, except her blonde hair was matted with blood, and she was bleeding out from the series of bite marks on her throat. And then, there was the unmistakable X mark on the face.

It was Mandy.

She couldn't stare at the picture any longer, and she crushed it with her hand. Her panic hadn't yet subsided. If only she had offered to walk Mandy home. If only she'd been aware that Slasher had been watching them. If only Mandy hadn't been working that night…

Buffy stared at the box, feeling the rage boil inside her, and it was then that she noticed something else. Reaching into the box, she pulled out a small card. Four words were written on it.

_WHO WILL BE NEXT?_

* * *

When Angel arrived at the apartment, he found it odd that it was so quiet. The television was off, which was unusual. Buffy was always turning it on for sound, even if she wasn't actually watching it. But instead, he found her sitting on the couch. She had her knees raised up to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs. Her chin rested on her knees. She wore a vacant expression.

He'd never seen her like this before.

"Buffy?" Angel sat down beside her, staring as her eyes slowly turned to him.

"She'd dead." It came out so soft, it was almost a whisper.

"Who's dead?"

"Mandy. She's dead."

"Mandy, the waitress?"

Buffy nodded. "Slasher killed her."

"What?"

Buffy picked up the crumpled photograph and handed it to him. "When I got home, there was a present on the doorstep. I knew it was from him. That was inside."

Angel unfolded the picture, looked at it, then put it away. "I'm sorry. I know she was your friend."

Buffy shook her head, staring at Angel with watery eyes. "No, she wasn't my friend. Not really. But she could have been. Maybe if I'd taken the time to get to know her a little better, if I had just talked to her a little more. But I didn't want friends. I shut everyone out, decided I didn't need friends or anyone to get by. You know, she has a little girl? She's two. I don't even remember her name. Heather or Hannah…something. That little girl is going to grow up and never know her mother. I wish I'd gotten to know her better."

Angel slowly reached for her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. "I'm sure Mandy thought of you as a friend, even if only at work."

"She always looked out for me. If I overslept and was late, she'd give me a call. Then she'd tell Joe I was in the bathroom while I would sneak in the diner through the back door, as if I was there all along. And when she'd mess something up, I'd tried to help her out too."

"See, you were friends. That's what friends do. They look out for each other."

"Well it was a mistake. Mandy should have never tried to be my friend. Look at what it cost her."

"You can't mean this is your fault."

"Slasher wouldn't have killed her if she'd just kept her distance from me. It's my fault Mandy is dead."

"It's not your fault."

"This was in the box too." Buffy reached for the note and gave it to Angel. "'Who will be next?' Who will it be, Angel? Another one of my coworkers? Wesley?" She paused for a moment, waiting until Angel looked at her again. "You?"

"He won't touch me. If he does, he'll be sorry he messed with me."

"I'm like a bad luck magnet." Buffy looked down, twisting one of her rings around her finger. "Anyone close to me, Slasher takes them away from me." _Including her mother._

"Hey." Angel touched her chin and turned her face back up to his. "You're not a bad luck magnet. He's just taunting you, playing on your weakness. Find his weakness and you'll gain the upper hand."

Buffy nodded. She'd been trying to find Slasher's weakness for over a year now.

"I know this is bad timing, but I do have some good news. Well, depends on how you look at it, I guess."

Buffy, grateful to have a distraction from her slain coworker, looked up at Angel. "What is it?"

"That pendant that Slasher took? Wes and I researched it today. We found out what it's for."

"Well that is good news. Except…wait, what does it do?" If it was in Slasher's hands, it couldn't be anything good.

* * *

"Aztec warriors were quite fierce," Wesley said as he, Buffy, and Angel assembled downstairs to plan their strategy. "All able men were expected to join the military, and a boy wasn't considered a man until he captured his first prisoner."

"Did you get all that from your books, Wes?" Buffy asked.

Wesley straightened his glasses. "I'm uh…merely a history buff."

Buffy smiled.

Wesley continued. "But their war tactics, however, weren't as fierce as the ritual human sacrifices they made."

Buffy's eyes grew wide. "Human sacrifices?"

"Oh yes, very many indeed. The Aztecs believed that if they did not continually sacrifice humans to the gods, the world would cease to exist. It's one of the many reasons they took so many prisoners."

"That's terrible. What did they do? Make them jump into a volcano?"

"No, worse. The victim would be held down by four priests and his or her heart would literally be cut out, still beating in fact."

"Oh gee, thanks, Wes," Buffy muttered. "My nightmares are already bad enough."

"The point is, you need to understand how dangerous they can be." Wesley placed an open book in front of her. "These relics belonged to an Aztec warrior named Yaotl, and they're very powerful when together, which means they can be extremely dangerous. They must be destroyed."

"Or else what?"

"Or else Yaotl will come back," Angel answered.

"Come back? Like a zombie?"

"Not quite like a zombie, but in some form," Wesley said. "Back in 1984, there were a rash of tourists who were slaughtered in Cancun. Yaotl's handiwork."

"Slaughtered?"

"Their hearts were cut out."

Buffy fought back the bile threatening to come up. "And Slasher has these relics?"

"Yes."

"So what are we doing wasting time here?" Buffy got up from her seat and grabbed her stake. "I don't need a history lesson, Wes. I just need to know where the big bads are."

"Right here, Slayer," said a familiar voice from the back. Slasher ambled into the shop, following by his gang and four identically clad Aztec warriors. "You know, you should really keep that back door locked. Although not that a lock would keep me and my buddies out."

"The ritual," Wesley said. "We're too late."

"I thought it was only supposed to bring back Yaotl," Angel whispered to him.

"So did I."

At that moment, Slasher and his entourage charged forward and chaos ensued.

Buffy, stake in hand, jumped into the fray, fighting both vampires and warriors. Angel followed suit, and Wesley struggled to get to his crossbow in the back. Two of the warriors, however, had other intentions for him and grabbed him by the arms.

The sharp edge of Buffy's stake found its way into Marquis, who exploded into dust. No time for a victory dance though, as Slasher was in her face, cornering her against the wall with his arms.

"Did you like my little surprise, Slayer?" Slasher whispered into her ear.

"Oh sure, the more the merrier," she said sarcastically.

"Not that. I was talking about that waitress girl. She screamed a lot. Just like your mother."

Buffy raised her fist, hitting him in the jaw, then ducking to get out of his way. Now that her back wasn't against the wall, it was easier to fight. That was, of course, until Yaotl came up behind her. He grabbed her, his strong arm holding her at bay. A smile spread across Slasher's face as he brought out his shiny knife and held it against her cheek.

"What do you say I give you another little scar, hmm? Maybe one right on the cheek."

Buffy kicked both of her legs up, kicking Slasher back enough to knock him off his feet.

At the same time, Angel was fighting a warrior and the two remaining vampires, all the while trying to assist Wesley who was no match for the warrior that held him. Suddenly, one of the warriors brought his spear up and swung at Angel's head, knocking him to the ground.

He gazed up at the warrior as he lay on the ground, and heard Buffy crying his name as the blackness overcame him.

* * *

When Angel regained consciousness, he realized he was tied to a chair.

"Oh good, you're okay," Buffy said.

Angel shook his head for a moment as his vision came into focus. He saw that Buffy was tied up too. "How long was I out?"

"Not long, but we've got to hurry." Buffy nodded toward the table where Wesley was being dragged by Yaotl.

"I…um…really don't wish to be a sacrifice," Wesley stammered as Yaotl tightened the rope around his wrist. "Really, you don't wish to see my entrails. It's just simply…dreadful."

Yaotl grunted in response to Wesley's pleas and continued securing his arm to the table leg. While he did that, the other warriors secured Wesley's other limbs so that Wesley was in a spread eagle position.

From across the room, Slasher made eye contact with Buffy and smiled.

"Um, Buffy? Angel? Any time you'd like to rescue me would be nice." Wesley suddenly laughed. "Ooo that tickles."

Slasher watched the activity, laughing every time Wesley would squirm.

"Do you have a plan?" Angel whispered to Buffy as he tried to undo his own ropes.

"Yeah, untie myself before Wes becomes a ritual sacrifice," Buffy snapped, then looked at Angel apologetically. "Sorry, I'm just mad at myself. I let Slasher get the upper hand."

"Give me a minute. I think I can get loose."

Buffy glanced at the others, who were thankfully at the moment, distracted by Wesley. Yaotl was now ripping open Wesley's shirt.

"I have a better idea. There's a knife in my holster," she whispered, indicating the knife that was around her leg. "Help me."

Scooting her chair back as quietly as she could, Buffy moved her leg to Angel's hand. "Can you get it?"

Angel fumbled behind him, trying to reach the knife with his tied hands. "Move closer."

Buffy stretched her leg further, hoping this time he would be able to grab it. He did. She relaxed as she watched Angel quickly go to work at cutting the ropes from his hands. The moment he was free, he did the same for Buffy's ropes.

"HEY!" Buffy yelled, getting the attention of both warriors and vampires.

"Thank god," Wesley said, looking pale, but relieved as Yaotl's knife stood poised just over his chest.

"Well don't just stand there!" Slasher barked at his men. "Get them!"

Santos and Tomas charged toward Buffy and Angel.

For a brief moment, the warriors were unsure of what to make of this new development, then all hell broke loose. The warriors, seeing the vampires fighting, jumped into the fray and fought alongside with them.

Remembering Wesley, Angel left Buffy to fend for herself as he quickly untied Wesley's wrists. He then left Wesley with Buffy's knife and went to rejoin the fight.

Buffy hardly knew who was in front of her. All she knew was fighting. Then Yaotl came into focus, and Buffy dodged his fist and kicked him back.

From somewhere behind her, a bookcase came crashing down. Buffy was relieved to see that no one was under it, then surprised to see that the warriors had started attacking Slasher's men.

"Not them, you idiots!" Slasher yelled.

"Your plan's not going so well now, is it?" Buffy mocked as she ran over to Slasher. She picked him up and slammed him against the wall.

The impact stunned him for a moment but didn't knock him off balance. Slasher charged toward her, grabbing her arms before Buffy could get out of way.

"You!" he hissed. "You always have to ruin my plans!"

"You're the one who came here tonight," she said as her knee moved up to deliver a swift kick to his groin. "Maybe you're just a glutton for punishment."

Slasher shrunk back slightly, the blow a pain to his groin, as well as his ego. Buffy reached for the stake in her back pocket, but someone grabbed her arm before she could swing.

Buffy turned around, seeing Yaotl heavily breathing behind her with rage in his eyes. He still had her arm and began to twist it in an unnatural angle, making Buffy wince as he threatened to pop her stitches. Angel, seeing Buffy in distress, hit Yaotl with a spear he had stolen from one of the others.

"Uh! A little help!" Wesley yelled from across the room. One of the warriors had him in a choke hold.

"I've got this," Buffy said to Angel, indicating Yaotl as Angel took off to assist Wesley.

Slasher and his gang seemed to be nowhere in sight, which suited Buffy just fine since his mess had left her with enough to deal with already. Ignoring the pain in her arm, Buffy turned her sights back to Yaotl and delivered a swift kick to his gut.

"Aren't you cold in that loincloth? You do know you're in Cleveland, right?"

Yaotl, not understanding the jibe but becoming enraged nonetheless, threw his fist toward Buffy. She dodged his punch and threw one of her own into his stomach. He doubled over, but only briefly and was ready for more.

Meanwhile, Angel and Wesley took to fighting off the three other warriors. They were outnumbered, but Wesley was grateful for Angel's strength.

Aiming the spear towards one of them, Angel pierced his heart. The warrior gasped, then literally disappeared into thin air.

"Buffy! The heart!" Angel yelled, then went to work at fighting off the other two. Now that he knew how to kill them, this would be much easier.

Buffy nodded and threw a chair towards Yaotl, the only weapon at her disposal. Her stake was on the floor somewhere, and Wesley had her knife. She needed a better weapon.

Racing to the back while Yaotl was momentarily stunned, she grabbed the crossbow Wesley always kept atop his filing cabinet. When she came back, she saw that Yaotl had recovered quickly and had Wesley by the neck. In his hand, Yaotl held an arrowhead pointed to his jugular. Angel, having evidently killed the other two already, came behind him, hitting Yaotl with the spear and forcing him to lose grip on Wesley. With Wesley out of the way, Buffy took the opportunity to use her crossbow. The arrow landed directly into Yaotl's heart.

Yaotl looked down, stunned, then vanished before their eyes just as the others had.

Angel threw the bloody spear to the ground. "Well, that was interesting."

"Easy clean-up, except for the weapons," Buffy added.

Wesley straightened his glasses and gazed around the room. "I'd say that was a close call. Thanks for the save…again."

"Where did Slasher and his buddies go?" Buffy asked. "My crossbow is still warm."

"I saw them slink away," Wesley answered.

"Bunch of cowards," Buffy muttered. "Wait a minute. The pendent…"

"Right here," Angel said, holding up the skull pendant as well as the other three relics.

"We need to destroy them," Wesley said, though Angel was already throwing them to the floor and crushing them with the heel of his shoe.

"Done," he said.

Buffy tossed her crossbow on the table. "Well, I think I've had enough history for one day."

"I don't always say this, but I think I have as well," Wesley added.

Buffy glanced around the bookstore, seeing books scattered everywhere. A bookcase was even on its side. "Whoa. This place is a mess."

"We'll clean tomorrow. For now, I think I'll go home and hit the hay." Wesley started toward the back and grabbed his coat.

"Goodnight, Wesley."

"Oh, and lock that back door."

Buffy nodded. "I will."

Wesley nodded and headed out the front door, locking it once he was outside.

Angel sidled next to Buffy, holding up an arrowhead left by one of the warriors. "Is your arm alright?"

"Yeah, it's okay. It's sore, but it's not bleeding. Stitches still intact."

"What about you? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Just tired. It's been a long night. I can definitely tell you that this was not what I had planned to do once I got off work."

Angel chuckled. "Yeah. I thought I'd be fighting demons and vampires here in Cleveland. I had no idea that I'd also be fighting Aztec warriors."

"Well it's the hellmouth. You never know what you're going to get, but whatever it is, it's always evil."

* * *

Buffy peeked out the diner's window, seeing the '67 Plymouth, top up this time, pull into the parking lot. She put on her jacket and put her purse around her shoulder. "Well, that's my ride."

Since Mandy's death, several of the waitresses became concerned for their safety. Joe, who rarely gave his waitresses a second thought, made the decision that no one should walk home alone after closing time. Buffy didn't need a chaperone, but went along with Joe's decision. It made her feel better anyway knowing that her coworkers would arrive home safely.

Diane sidled up to Buffy and peered out the glass door. "Oh my. Is that your boyfriend?"

Buffy glanced at Diane, seeing her ogling at Angel. "No, we're just friends."

"Well if he's not your boyfriend, can I have him?" Buffy's eyes widened, and Diane turned to her and laughed. "Oh I'm only kidding! He's probably half my age…"

_Not quite_, Buffy thought, and smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight."

Buffy stepped out of the diner, pulling her jacket around her tighter as the wind whipped around her face, then quickly made her way into the warmth of Angel's car. He had the heat going, and it was nice and toasty inside.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey."

Buffy fastened her seatbelt. "You have an admirer."

"An admirer?"

"Yeah. Diane. She's practically drooling over you. See?" Buffy nodded toward the diner, where Diane was still posed at the glass door. When she saw she had been spotted, Diane waved, then walked away.

Angel laughed. "Sorry, but Diane's not really my type."

"Oh, well she'll be disappointed to hear that. She was hoping…"

"Well, I do have that effect on women."

"Yeah, tell me about it," Buffy said, the words out of her mouth before she even had time to think about what she was saying. Her face grew hot, and Buffy was glad for the darkness so that Angel could not see her blush. "I-I just mean, well, you _are_ attractive," she stammered. "Of course women would…stare at you."

Angel grinned from ear to ear, nearly laughing at Buffy's sudden nervous behavior. "You think I'm attractive?"

Buffy glanced at him and quickly averted her eyes, not able to look him in the face. "Yeah, sure. I think you're attractive."

Angel continued to grin, then turned his attention to the gear shift. "Good to know." Angel put the vehicle in reverse, then slowly backed the Plymouth out of the space. Once backed out, he turned his attention back to Buffy. "Just for the record, I think you're attractive too. I've always had a thing for blondes."


	3. Episode 3 - From Beneath You, It Devours

A/N: So this is my version of "Amends", but with a twist. I figure that some things that happen in the other reality probably eventually happen in this reality too, and The First is one of those things. Some dialogue was borrowed from the episode. Enjoy!

**EPISODE 3**

**"From Beneath You, It Devours"**

xoxo

_Dublin, Ireland _

_1838_

_It was Christmas time. The streets were covered with snow, and everyone was dressed warmly as they made their way home that evening._

_A carriage passed by, and behind it was a very nervous-looking young man. He quickened his pace as he walked along the street, looking behind him as he was sure he was being followed. He passed a group of carolers singing 'Silent Night', but was too worried to stop and enjoy the show. _

_The young man approached a store window with several people lingering about. He pushed his way through the crowd, ignoring their complaints, when suddenly, someone grabbed him and pulled him into an alley. He was then tossed down to the ground, landing on the snow-covered cobblestones. He looked up, finally seeing the face of his attacker._

_Angelus smiled, looking down on the frightened young man. He wore his game face. "__Daniel. Where were you going?"_

"_You! You're not human."_

"_Not of late, no."_

"_Wh-what do you want?"_

"_Well, it happens that I'm hungry, Daniel, and seeing as that you're somewhat in me debt…"_

"_Please, I can't!"_

"_A man playing at cards should have a natural intelligence or a great deal of money, and you're sadly lacking in both."_

_Daniel attempted to get up, but Angelus grabbed him by the coat before he could flee and growled at him._

"_So I take me winnings me own way."_

_Daniel looked at Angelus, terrified. "The Lord is my shepherd. I shall not want. He maketh me to lie down in green pastures…"_

"_Daniel, be of good cheer. It's Christmas!"_

_Angelus bared his fangs and sank them into Daniel's neck_.

Angel awoke from the dream with a start. For a brief moment, he had thought he was back in Ireland. He sat up, glancing over at the bed. Buffy was still fast asleep, her face illuminated with the glow of the small night light from the bathroom.

Angel relaxed back on his pillow, unable to close his eyes. It was only a dream, and yet, it wasn't. It had really happened, and he swore that it had felt like it was only yesterday…

* * *

Buffy sat by the window in her apartment, her cheek against the cold glass as she watched the rain fall. Across the room, the television was on, and the local meteorologist stood by a map of Ohio with Cleveland in the center.

"…_now if this storm system moves just a little further south, there's the slight chance we could see some snow, but from the current forecast models, this seems unlikely. And I think for the holiday weekend, the greater Cleveland area is mostly going to see some more rain. So if you're hoping for a white Christmas this year, you might be out of luck…"_

Buffy turned the television off with the remote and sighed. The rain was drizzling now, allowing little droplets of rain to stick to the glass before they became too heavy and slid down.

"You okay?"

Angel had been so quiet that Buffy had almost forgotten he was in the same room with her. She turned to him and nodded toward the window. "Why does Cleveland have to be so dreary? Cities by a lake shouldn't be dreary."

Angel pondered her question for a moment, then said, "Well, it is on a hellmouth."

Buffy looked back out the window, watching the gray clouds move across the sky. "Yeah, there is that. My mom and I never liked cold weather, except that we liked the snow. We never got to see it that much. It's kind of rare in southern California, you know? My mom had always wanted a white Christmas. She had hoped we'd finally get to have one here, since you know, it's supposedly snows in the Midwest. But last year, it was just cold. And this year, it's just rain."

They lapsed into silence for a moment or two, Buffy back to watching the rain, Angel back to his book.

"What about you?" Buffy suddenly asked. "Are you okay?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I got up last night to get a glass of water and I saw you tossing and turning on the couch. I thought that maybe you were having a bad dream."

"Yeah, I was."

"Well at least it was only a dream."

Except it wasn't, Angel thought to himself.

* * *

Later that evening, the skies had cleared somewhat, and Buffy dodged the puddles as she trudged behind Wesley through the maze of Christmas trees.

"Hey, Wes? You do know that Christmas is only a few days away, right? The mall had their Christmas decorations out before Halloween."

"Yes, well, better late than never," he replied, stopping to inspect one particular tree. "What do you think of this one? Do you think it would look good in the shop?"

Buffy looked the tree up and down. "I don't know. Looks a little too big for the shop. Maybe get a smaller one?"

Wesley nodded. "You're right. Let's keep looking." Wesley walked away from the tree in search to find another.

While Wesley stopped to admire some of the trees sprayed with fake snow, Buffy wandered off and spotted a small, tiny tree tucked away in the corner. "Hey, what about this one?"

Wesley turned and looked down at the small tree. "It's a bit small, don't you think?"

"It's perfect."

"Is that even a tree? Looks more like a bush."

"It's a Charlie Brown tree. It's supposed to be small."

"How about this one?" Wesley suggested, pointing to a tree next to the small one. "I think this one's a good size."

"Charlie Brown trees never get any love."

"Let's find the salesperson."

As they made their way across the lot, a group of brown trees clustered together caught their eye.

"That's weird," Buffy said as she moved to get a closer view.

"Yes, very strange," Wesley agreed.

"Bunch of them up and died on us," said the merchant as he sidled up next to them. "Don't know why. But if you want one, I'll make you a really good deal."

"No, thank you," Wesley said. "Actually, I was thinking about that one over there." Wesley pointed to the tree he had been eyeing.

The merchant nodded. "I'll get it ready for you."

"Oh, and this one too!" Buffy said, running over to the little Charlie Brown tree. She looked at Wesley, giving him a pleading look.

"So, you don't have a tree yet either," Wesley said, raising his eyebrows.

Buffy shrugged and smiled. "Better late than never, right?"

* * *

Angel stared at the skinny-looking branch with leaves sitting on the end table. "What is it?"

"It's a Christmas tree!"

Angel gave Buffy a questioning look. "Are you sure?"

"Funny. Funny guy."

"It's the smallest Christmas tree I've ever seen."

"It's supposed to be small. It's a Charlie Brown tree. Besides, I don't exactly have room for anything bigger, so this will have to do. And with a few lights and stuff, it'll look better."

Angel shrugged. "I suppose. It can't look any worse."

Buffy hit him lightly on the arm. "Hey!"

Angel held up his hands in surrender. "Okay, I'll stop insulting the tree! I promise!"

Buffy walked over to the closet and reached for a box on the floor. "Don't you ever get a tree at Christmas?"

Angel shook his head. "No. I'm…not really big on the holidays."

"Oh." Buffy set the box down on the bed and took out a string of tangled lights. "So then, I suppose I can't convince you to help me decorate it, can I?"

"No, I'll help." Angel reached into the box, pulling out a snowman ornament. "I just don't have much tree-decorating experience."

"Don't worry, it's easy. The hardest part is untangling the lights."

Angel held up the ornament. "Are you sure this isn't going to make the tree topple over?"

"Hey! You said you weren't going to insult my tree anymore!"

Angel laughed. "Sorry. But it is a legitimate question."

"Actually, you're probably right. Some of them probably are too heavy. I know the angel certainly is. The tree topper," she explained, holding it up.

A shadow moved across her face, and Angel stopped rifling through the ornaments and stared at her for a moment. "Are you okay?"

Buffy stared at the angel in her hand, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. "Every year, Mom and I would decorate the tree together. We had two tree toppers. One was a star, and the other was this angel. Depending on how the tree looked determined which one we'd use. Most of the time we used this one."

Buffy carefully placed the angel back into the box.

"I'm sorry. I know you miss your mother."

"This is the first Christmas without her. She would have hated this tree. She always wanted a big one, or one with fake snow." Buffy rummaged through the box and dug out the star. "The star it is then."

She walked the short distance from the bed to the tree and place the star on top. "There, what do you think?"

"I think there's room for improvement."

"Again with the insults!"

Angel held up his hands again. "Sorry. Won't say another word!"

Fifteen minutes later, the tree actually was looking halfway decent.

"See, I told you it would look better with lights."

The tree sparkled with its multicolored lights and ornaments hung on every available branch. On top, the star was illuminated with yellow light.

"Okay, you're right," Angel said, giving in. "It's not a bad looking tree."

Angel looked to Buffy, seeing the warm smile spread across her face. "Do you really mean that? Or are you just saying that to make me feel better about my pathetic little tree?"

Angel laughed. "It's not pathetic. No, it's…endearing."

Buffy laughed with him. "Come on, you know it's sad!"

Angel shrugged. "Yeah well, it does look better with a few lights."

* * *

Later that night, Angel tossed and turned on the couch once again.

_There was a dinner party that night. The guests, all dressed in formal wear, conversed with each other as they enjoyed the wine and __hors d'oeuvre__, while underneath the stairs, Angelus talked with a maid._

"_Sir, please, I should return to the party."_

"_Margaret, Margaret, there's no hurry."_

_Margaret tried to pull away, but Angelus held her tight. "Mistress will be wondering…"_

"_Shh. Mistress will be wondering how to get the good Reverend Chalmers into bed and will not notice the absence of canape'." Angelus touched her chin. "Stay with me."_

_Margaret quickly looked over her shoulder. "Sir, people might talk. I'll be put out in the streets. My little boy would…I can't lose this job."_

_Angelus held her more firmly. "Then you must keep quiet."_

"_You're hurting me!"_

"_Ah! Cry out. Call for help. I'm sure Mistress will believe your behavior beyond reproach."_

"_Please!"_

_Angelus shook her forcefully. "Come, make a scene, huh? Shall I?"_

"_No," Margaret squeaked out._

"_No, no. We'll be as quiet as mice."_

_Margaret glanced down for a moment, and when she looked back up at him, her eyes widened at his vampire visage._

"_Sir! My son!"_

"_Oh, he'll make a fine dessert, huh?"_

_Margaret gasped as Angelus yanked her to him, sinking his fangs into her flesh. _

Angel jerked awake, the dream so real he could almost feel the blood on his tongue.

* * *

The lunch rush hour was always chaotic at the diner, and with Mandy gone, they were also short-staffed. Buffy walked over to the corner booth where a man and woman sat. She recognized them as regulars though she had only waited on them once.

"Hi, I'm Buffy. I'll be your waitress. Are you guys ready to order or do you need a few minutes?"

"Oh we know what we want," said the woman. "We'll have the usual."

"Where's the other blonde girl?" asked the man. "She always knows what we order."

Buffy felt her throat tighten, but she quickly swallowed the knot. "I'm sorry, but Mandy's not here anymore." She couldn't bring herself to tell them where Mandy really was now.

"Oh, that's a shame," said the woman. "We liked her. Not that we don't like you dear," she quickly added.

"A sweet girl," said the man.

"Yeah, we all miss her too. So, what would you two like?"

Buffy hastily took their orders, squelching the sob in her throat, and made her way to the front. She tucked her pencil behind her ear as she gave the kitchen the couple's order, then turned around. Her heart nearly stopped.

Standing just across the diner was Mandy.

Buffy blinked her eyes, frozen as she stared at the apparition. Surely her eyes were playing tricks on her, but standing just ten feet away from her was definitely Mandy staring back at her. Mandy didn't move, but her eyes were locked on Buffy's.

"This can't be real," Buffy whispered.

One of her fellow waitresses walked past Mandy without blinking an eye. Was she the only one that could see her?!

"BUFFY!"

Buffy jerked to attention and whipped around, seeing Joe towering over her.

"Didn't you hear me? The orders for table #7 are getting cold! Get to work!"

Buffy nodded and grabbed the tray of food. But when she turned around, Mandy was gone.

* * *

After her shift, Buffy left the diner in a hurry. All around her, people were hustling about, getting their last minute Christmas shopping done.

At a crosswalk, Buffy stopped and waited for the signal to go. As she stood there, she glanced across the street and her eyes grew wide with shock. Mandy was standing just outside the building across the street.

"Okay, I'm either going crazy, or something weird is going on."

She glanced at the 'don't walk' sign, willing for it to change. Mandy still just stood there, watching her from the distance. It was then that a large truck whooshed past Buffy, spraying muddy water from the puddles on her uniform. Buffy fumed silently at the mess.

When she looked back across the street, Mandy was gone again.

* * *

Wesley was decorating the Christmas tree when Buffy barged into the shop.

"What happened to your uniform?" he asked, indicating the mud stains on her clothing.

"Do I feel warm?" Buffy asked, ignoring his question as she marched over to him.

Wesley frowned and placed his hand over her forehead. "No, you don't feel as if you have a fever."

"Well I must be sick, because something is surely wrong with me!"

"What's the matter?"

Buffy pulled the chair out from under the table and sat down. "I see dead people, and not just vampires."

Wesley shook his head in confusion. "I'm not sure I understand."

"I saw Mandy in the diner today."

"Mandy? That poor girl who was killed?"

"Yeah, that's the one."

Wesley put down the Christmas ornaments and joined Buffy at the table. "What do you mean you 'saw her'?"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Exactly what it means, Wes! I _saw _her! I was going to the counter and was about to pick up an order when I looked across the room and saw her. She was just standing there looking at me! At first, I thought she was really there, even though that's impossible, but then I realized that I was the only one seeing her. None of the other waitresses noticed. And then Joe started yelling at me and I got distracted, and when I turned back around, she was gone."

"Perhaps you merely saw someone who looked like her."

"No, it was her! I saw her again."

"You saw her twice?"

"When I was walking home, I saw her standing across the street, but then a truck drove by and when it finally passed, she was gone. Wes, what's wrong with me? I've never had a hallucination in my whole life! Am I going crazy?"

"You're not going crazy. And maybe you're not hallucinating. I think I know what's going on."

"Well please enlighten me."

"When I was a young boy, I was friends with a boy who lived down the street. We went to school together, played every afternoon. But then one day his family moved away, and I never got to play with him again. Naturally of course, I missed our times together, and there were several times I thought I saw him. But it always turned out to be someone who merely looked like him."

"Does this amusing little anecdote have a point?"

"What I'm trying to explain is that sometimes, our minds see what we want to see."

"It wasn't someone who looked like her, Wes. It was Mandy!"

"Are you sure?"

Buffy frowned. Now that Wesley had put the doubt in her mind, she wasn't so sure. "I don't know. I guess it could have been someone who looked like her."

"They do say everyone has their double. You certainly do with Beth," Wesley said as he stood up and walked back over to the tree. "You want to help me with this?"

"No."

Wesley turned his focus back to the tree. "Alright then."

"Sorry, but I'm just tired. I think I might go lay down for a while."

* * *

Buffy quietly closed her apartment door, seeing that Angel was sleeping on the couch. Buffy decided that he had the right idea. She kicked off her shoes and headed toward the bathroom. Shower first, then sleep. She couldn't relax until she'd completely washed the stench of diner from out of her hair.

Ten minutes later, feeling refreshed and more drowsy than before, Buffy slipped under her duvet and closed her eyes. She felt a chill run down her body, and the wet hair draped across her pillow didn't help much either. Fortunately, the heat finally clicked on, and Buffy drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_The diner was dark, save for the blinking Christmas lights decorating the windows._

_Buffy stepped inside, silently wondering to herself where everybody was. "Hello? Is anyone here?" A shadow towards the back caught her eye and Buffy moved behind the counter to investigate. _

"_Hey, who's there?" _

"_It's just me, Buffy."_

_Buffy whipped around, seeing Mandy sitting on a table across the room._

"_M-Mandy? It can't be you. You're dead."_

_Mandy moved forward so that Buffy could see her. "Yeah, and whose fault is that?"_

_The words cut like a knife. She'd never heard Mandy speak in that tone of voice. "Mandy, I'm so sorry I couldn't save you. I'm sorry I couldn't have killed Slasher before—"_

"_Look what he did to my face!" She inched closer and pointed to the jagged lines across her otherwise unblemished complexion. "I couldn't even have an open casket at the funeral. Mom didn't want anyone to remember me like this!"_

"_I'll kill him, Mandy. I swear."_

"_Yeah, well, a lot of good that does me now. I'm dead. I'll never see my little girl grow up. I won't be there to help my mom anymore. And I certainly won't be able to hang out with my friends anymore."_

"_I'm sorry, Mandy."_

"_I don't want your apologies. You know, I actually thought we were becoming friends, but I guess not. A true friend would have walked me home, especially a girl who knows what sort of evil lurks out there. You know I'm the only other girl besides you that doesn't have a car or a ride. But no, you couldn't be bothered to have walked me home, could you?"_

"_I should have walked you home."_

"_Too late now." Mandy turned around and began to walk away._

"_Mandy! Mandy, wait!"_

"_Wait for what?" Mandy turned around and looked at Buffy. "Wait for you to apologize some more? Tell me that these things happen in life and that you can't save everyone?"_

"_Mandy, I'm sorry. If I could go back and time and change everything, I would!"_

"_Why don't you tell that to your mother? Oh wait, that's right, you can't. She's dead too. Couldn't save her either, huh?" Mandy turned on her heel and walked toward the door again._

"_Mandy! Please!" Buffy caught up to her and placed her hand on her shoulder, only to realize that she couldn't touch Mandy at all. Seconds later, Mandy walked through the glass door. _

"_Mandy, I'm sorry! I'm sorry…"_

"...I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Buffy? Buffy!"

Buffy's eyes snapped open. Angel was hovering over her, and slowly she was realizing it was only a dream.

"You were having a nightmare," Angel said. "You were talking in your sleep. You seemed really upset."

Buffy sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"That's okay. Who were you apologizing to?"

"It was Mandy. In my dream. She was mad that I didn't save her."

"That wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was. I should have walked Mandy home. She's the only other girl at the diner that walks to work. I shouldn't have let her go by herself. I know what's out there, better than anyone. It's my fault Slasher killed her."

Buffy threw the covers off of her and got out of bed. She reached for a hair elastic and pulled her hair back, then picked up her shoes by the door and began to put them on.

"Where are you going?"

"I just need to get out." Buffy reached for her jacket and purse, and as an afterthought, grabbed her stake from the dresser.

"I'll come with you."

"No. I just need some time to myself."

With that, Buffy left the apartment.

* * *

Buffy felt claustrophobic in the store as a dozen shoppers around her shoved and jostled her aside. She normally liked shopping, but with this crowd and Christmas only two days away, it was pure madness. Thank god she had now just finished all of her shopping, which albeit wasn't much, but she was glad to have it over with.

She buttoned her jacket as she headed outside, holding her purchases close to her. She checked her watch, realizing she had a good ten minutes before the bus was due to arrive, and looked around for a bench. Spotting one just a few steps away, Buffy sat down and looked through her purchases. She felt as if she was forgetting someone. Buffy mentally checked her Christmas list to make sure there wasn't anyone she had left out.

It was then that it hit her: She hadn't bought a gift for her mother.

Just thinking of her mother again brought tears to her eyes.

_Why don't you tell that to your mother? Oh wait, that's right, you can't. She's dead too. Couldn't save her either, huh_?

Buffy tried to push thoughts of her nightmare aside, but no matter how hard she tried to forget it, the thought kept eating at her. She hadn't been able to save her mother. She hadn't been able to save Mandy. What kind of slayer was she if she couldn't even protect those close to her?

A man in a ratty jacket suddenly sat next to her, the stench of alcohol and body odor coming off of him in waves. Buffy gathered her bags and was prepared to wait somewhere else when her heart stopped.

Standing just outside the store was her mother.

* * *

With Buffy gone and the apartment quiet, Angel drifted back to sleep. Once again, he tossed and turned.

_Candles arranged in a circle illuminated a dark room. Among them on the table, various artifacts were arranged in a ritualistic manner. Around the table, three dark, cloaked figures chanted with their palms placed flat in the center._

_Suddenly, one of the hooded figures raised its head, revealing a face with no eyes. _

Angel awoke, gasping. He looked around the empty, darkened room, realizing he had been dreaming again. He didn't understand the dream, but he knew whatever it was, he didn't like it.

* * *

Buffy ran down the sidewalk, chasing the apparition that seemed to get further and further away.

"Mom!"

Joyce paused as if she had heard her daughter, then continued on her way.

Buffy collided with a gruff looking man, making him spill his coffee. "HEY! Watch where you're going!"

Buffy ran past him, not caring about anything except her mother. "Mom!"

She ran until she came to the end of the sidewalk, then stopped. She looked to the left, then right, but she didn't see her mother anywhere. Buffy sighed and sat down on a bench. What was she doing running after a vision? She knew it couldn't be her mother. Her mother was dead. What was wrong with her?

Buffy knew the answer. She was going crazy. First Mandy, now her mother. She wanted to believe that she wasn't hallucinating, that she merely saw someone who resembled her mother. But no, it couldn't have been. Buffy would have recognized her mother anywhere. It had definitely been her…or at least a vision of her.

* * *

Instead of going back to her apartment, Buffy, on a whim, took the bus to her old neighborhood. The wind whipped around Buffy's face as she walked down the familiar street. She hadn't been here for months, but nothing much had changed in the old neighborhood.

The house that she and her mother had once lived in came into view. The "For Sale" sign was still there, not that that surprised her. Even she didn't want to live there.

Buffy wasn't sure what had brought her to the old house, but something deep down inside told her she needed to come. It was time to stop avoiding what had happened. She crossed the small excuse for a yard and took the steps up to the porch. Once there, she peered inside the window. It looked strange to see the place without furniture inside.

Buffy moved away from the porch and headed toward the back of the house. The doors were locked, but Buffy knew a way in. Putting her bags on the ground, Buffy climbed the trellis up to the window of her old room. She steadied herself on the ledge and with her slayer strength, pried the window open, then crawled inside.

The house smelled musty from being closed up for so long. Buffy gazed around her old bedroom, now bare of furniture, and tried to remember happier times here. She could not. She'd always hated Cleveland.

Buffy moved out of the bedroom and into the hallway, past the bathroom with the old, ugly tiling. Past the bedroom with the atrocious wallpaper. She stopped when she came to the master bedroom. She stood in the doorway, peering inside at the room which looked as sad as it looked empty.

"Buffy, Buffy, Buffy, Buffy, Buffy…" came an echoed whisper from somewhere in the house. Buffy whipped around and stared down the empty hallway. "Who's there?"

She listened, but heard nothing else.

"Well that's just great, Buffy," she said to herself. "First you're seeing things, then you're hearing voices, and now you're talking to yourself. If that's not crazy, I don't know what is."

Buffy came to the staircase and felt her heart accelerate, debating whether or not to venture downstairs. She winced when she thought of the blood on the floor, the writing on the wall, the laughter of his voice…

"No," Buffy cried, holding her hands over her ears as if she could block out the noise. She quickly sat down on the top step, feeling unsteady on her feet, and began to cry.

* * *

Even though Angel had slept for hours, he still felt groggy and tired. He contributed it to the restless sleep he'd been getting the past few nights. So it was no surprise to him that he dozed off on the couch again…

_The key clanged against the metal bars, pulling Angel out of a restless sleep. He winced as the sound of the key against metal grated on his nerves, making his head throb even more._

"_Bored now."_

_Angel groaned at the sound of her voice, feeling too weak to do anything about it._

_From behind him, he could hear the cell door swinging open, and seconds later, felt her kneeling beside him. Willow turned him on his back and straddled him, a sinister grin on her face. "But the Master said I could play. Hi, Puppy. Did you miss me?"_

_Angel turned his head away as Willow ran her hand down the front of his shirt, then tore it open, ripping a button in the process. _

"_You've been very bad. Haven't you, Puppy? And when you're bad, you have to be punished."_

_She reached into her pocket and pulled out a book of matches. She took one out and lit it, holding it just above him. "That's right, Puppy. Willow's going to make you bark."_

_She threw the match onto his chest, and Angel cried out in pain. Willow laughed._

"_You're not real," Angel said through gritted teeth. _

_Willow smiled again. "That's what you think. But I am real, and I'm here. Want me to prove it again?" She lit another match and threw it on his chest. _

_Angel cried out in agony, tears brimming at the corner of his eyes._

_Suddenly, Willow grabbed his face and turned it to face her. "You know, it wasn't very nice of you to run off like that. And here I thought we were having such a good time. But no, you had to run off with the Slayer, didn't you? Had to go and stir up trouble like you always do."_

"_You're dead."_

_Willow laughed. "So are you. It's fun being one of us, isn't it?"_

_Angel didn't respond._

"_Oh, wait, that's right. You don't like being one of us, do you? No. Puppy has feelings. Human feelings. It makes me sick."_

_Willow flicked another lit match on his chest and roared with laughter when he cried out again._

"_Hmm, you know what I think? I think you like that slayer, don't you? You've only known her a few weeks and already, you want to fall in love with her. Am I right?"_

_Angel didn't respond. He wasn't about to admit that Willow was right about that._

"_Oh, but that's right. Poor Puppy can't act on his feelings. You've got that annoying little curse hanging over your head, don't you? The slayer would make you happy. And we wouldn't want you to get too happy, now would we?"_

_Her face transformed into that of the Master's. "Or maybe we could use this to our advantage."_

_The Master changed back to Willow, and a slow smile spread across her lips. "Yes, I think we could use this to our advantage."_

_Willow leaned forward, her face inches from his. "That's right, Puppy. Go ahead and act on your feelings. Sleep with the slayer. You know you want to try it." _

_Willow stuck her tongue out and lightly traced a line from his jaw to his ear, but when she pulled away, it was Buffy._

_She smiled at him, then leaned forward and kissed him. Angel moved to a sitting position, pulling her into his lap, and her legs circled around him. She tugged at his shirt, and Angel raised his arms so that she could pull it off. Then,_ _Angel slipped the satin pajama top from her shoulders, then reached for her, holding her tightly as they kissed a while longer._

_In bed, they were making love. Angel rolled over Buffy. As he kissed her neck, his hand slid up along her arm and he clasped her hand. He moved to kiss her lips, and out of the corner of his eye saw the eyeless priest observing them. _

_A light flashed, and Angel grabbed Buffy's wrists and pinned her down to the bed. His face transformed into his vampire guise, and while Buffy looked at him with horror, he sank his fangs into her flesh. _

Angel awoke with a start, bolting upright. He felt a presence next to him, and turned to see Willow staring at him. She looked different. Translucent. He wasn't dreaming anymore. This he was sure of.

"You want her. So take her."

Angel shook his head. "No. I would never do that."

Willow leaned closer, her face inches from his. "Take her," she whispered. "Take what you want. Be the vampire you were meant to be, and then kill her."

"NO!"

Angel blinked his eyes, and Willow was gone.

* * *

The tea kettle whistled on the stove and Wesley rushed over to his small kitchen to grab it. A few minutes later, he had settled in his living room with a hot mug of tea and a book when someone knocked on the door.

"Just a minute." Wesley put his tea cup down and walked over to the door. He peered through the peephole, and seeing that it was Angel, opened the door. "Angel, come in."

Angel nodded and walked into the apartment. "I'm sorry to come over so late." He quickly glanced around the small living space, realizing he had never actually been to Wesley's apartment before. "Nice place by the way."

"Is everything all right?"

"No, something's wrong. Wes, I need your help."

Wesley frowned. "What is it?"

"I've…I've been having these dreams lately. Dreams of the past. It's like I'm living it all over again. It's…it's so vivid. And I just…I don't understand. Something about it feels wrong. I need to understand why."

"Alright then. Perhaps you should tell me what these dreams are about."

Angel opened his mouth to speak, but stopped when he saw the figure step out from behind Wesley.

Willow, in her vampire guise, stared at Wesley and then to looked to Angel. "You could kill him too."

Angel shook his head, trying to shake the vision of Willow, but she was still there. "You're not real."

"Angel? Are you alright?"

Wesley's voice sounded distant as he continued to stare at Willow, who now bared her fangs at Wesley. "He looks absolutely scrumptious, even if he is all stuffy and British."

"Don't you see her, Wes?"

Wesley turned to look behind him, seeing nothing. "See who?"

"I…I can't!" Angel turned around and bolted out the door.

"Angel?" Wesley rushed to the door and peered down the hallway, but Angel was already gone.

* * *

Angel had come to a decision. Staying in Cleveland was too dangerous. Not for him, of course, but for others. No, he couldn't stay, not when there was a monster just beneath the surface itching to get out and destroy innocent people.

He was putting his clothes into his duffel bag when he heard footsteps up the stairs. Seconds later, Buffy walked inside.

He stared at her, arms laden with shopping bags, while Buffy's gaze was fixed on the duffel bag sitting on the bed.

"You look like you're going somewhere."

Angel nodded. "That's because I am." Angel headed to the small bathroom and grabbed his shaving kit. When he came out of the room, Buffy was still standing by the door, looking dumbfounded. "Where are you going?"

"Buffy, I've been doing some thinking."

"Okay, that sounds ominous." Buffy put her shopping bags down and sat down on the bed.

Angel placed the shaving kit inside his bag and moved to sit next to her. "About me staying here. I'm starting to think that it's not such a good idea after all."

Buffy frowned. "What do you mean? Is it because I'm a slob? Are you…mad at me or something?"

"What? No, of course not."

"So then what's wrong?"

If Angel had a beating heart, he was sure it'd be pounding out of his chest right about now. "I like you, Buffy. I like you a lot. And that puts us in pretty dangerous territory right now. So I need to leave. I don't want you getting hurt."

"I don't believe you would hurt me."

"I don't want to take that risk."

Angel reached for his bag and zipped it up.

"So you're…really going?"

Angel nodded. "I think it's for the best."

"But I don't want you to go."

Angel looked Buffy in the eye, hating the look of hurt on her face. "I'm sorry."

"What are you so afraid of, Angel?"

"I told you. I like you."

"So? I like you too. But that doesn't mean we're just going to fall into bed with each other. I think we have a little more will power than that."

"But why risk it?"

"I think the other Buffy and Angel do just fine. They're around each other all the time, and they seem to know their limits. If they can do it, so can we. I mean, we _are_ them, you know?"

"You don't want me hanging around, trust me."

"What are you talking about? I like having you around. It sort of makes this place feel a little less lonely. And besides, you're the perfect roommate. You're quiet, you don't snore. You're extremely tidy and actually clean up messes that are _mine_. And more importantly, you don't steal my food."

"You can't tell me the blood doesn't bother you."

Buffy shrugged. "I'm sort of used to it. Do I look like I get squeamish around blood?"

Angel stared at Buffy staring back at him with a tough girl expression on her face. A slow smile spread across his face. "No."

"Look, if you want to go, I'm not going to stop you. But maybe you could, you know, wait until after Christmas? It's kind of nice to not be alone around the holidays."

"You have Wesley."

"Yeah, but I enjoy your company much better."

Angel stared at his duffel bag, packed and ready to go, then looked at Buffy. Seeing the look in her eyes, he knew he couldn't leave now. "Okay, I'll stay. At least until after Christmas."

A smile spread across her face. "Good, I'm glad."

* * *

The next morning, with a small wrapped gift tucked under her arm, Buffy walked to the Scott residence. Buffy pulled a piece of paper out of her purse, double-checking that this was the correct address, and made her way up the porch steps. The porch was scattered with children's toys and was sparsely decorated with a few Christmas lights.

She walked over to the door and knocked just underneath a large wreath. She waited a few moments before hearing footsteps within, and then, a petite fortyish woman answered the door.

"Hi, Mrs. Scott?"

"Yes?"

"I um…I worked with Mandy at the diner. She was such a nice person and she talked about her little girl all of the time. I know that a toy can't ease the pain of the loss of her mother, but I wanted to stop by and give her something."

Mrs. Scott took the present, then gave Buffy a weak smile. "Thank you. That's very generous of you."

Buffy looked down, seeing a miniature version of Mandy standing at her grandmother's feet.

"What's your name?" Mrs. Scott asked.

"Buffy."

She nodded. "I think I remember Mandy talking about you. Heather, this nice girl brought you a Christmas present. What do you say?"

The girl just stared at Buffy with wide eyes.

"Heather's shy," she explained. "And it's been hard since…you know. Please, come in. Maybe you would like a cup of coffee?"

"Oh, thank you, but I can't. I have to get to work. I just wanted to tell you that I'm very sorry for your loss. We're all going to miss her at the diner."

Mrs. Scott smiled, tears forming in her eyes. "Thank you. My Mandy was a good girl. I hope they catch the creep that did this to her."

Buffy nodded, unable to get the image of dead Mandy out of her mind. "Yeah. Me too."

* * *

By midday, the apartment was quiet. Angel, unable to sleep, grabbed his shirt from the back of the chair and put it on.

"Trouble sleeping?"

Angel turned around, seeing Willow in front of him.

"You're not here."

Willow moved closer. "I'm always here."

"Leave me alone." Angel moved to the small dining area and sat down at the table.

"I can't. Not until you believe me." Willow moved closer to him. "You could be very happy, you know. If you just give in, you're true self will emerge, and you'll feel so free."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Angel stood up and grabbed a chair, throwing it at the apparition. The chair sailed straight through her and hit the wall.

Willow looked at the toppled chair on the floor, then turned back to Angel. "Aww, poor Puppy. Life is such a daily struggle, isn't it? What's right? What's wrong?" She stepped forward and circled around him. "It doesn't have to be this way. It could be so simple. Take what you want, and kill the Slayer. You could even make her yours if you want. That might be interesting. A slayer turned vampire?"

The front door suddenly burst open, and Wesley with an alarmed expression stood in the doorway.

"I heard a crash. Is everything alright?"

Angel looked back to Willow, only to realize that she was no longer there.

"Angel? Is everything alright?"

"That was me." Angel picked up the toppled chair and set it right. "I'm sorry. I…I saw someone."

Wesley closed the front door and walked over to Angel. "What do you mean you 'saw someone'? Like in your dreams?"

Angel looked at Wesley, unable to find the words to say.

"Angel, you wanted to tell me something last night. Something is clearly wrong. I'd like to help."

"I don't think you can, Wes." Angel sat back down at the table. Wesley joined him.

"Try me. I have unlimited resources at my disposal. If something is wrong, let me try to figure it out. Tell me what's going on."

* * *

Buffy balanced several plates on a tray and tried to remember which table had ordered what. "Did you guys order the cheeseburgers?"

"Yeah, that's us."

"Great." Buffy placed the tray down and handed out the food. "Here you are. My name is Buffy. If there's anything—" Buffy paused as she spotted Mandy, sitting at the counter barstool. She waved at her. _Not this again. _Buffy blinked and turned her attention back to the customers. "If you need anything else, just let me know."

Mandy wasn't there again when she looked up, and Buffy breathed a sigh of relief.

"Miss, I need a refill," said a man at another table.

Buffy nodded. "More coffee? Sure, coming right up."

She crossed the room and grabbed the coffee pot behind the counter.

"You know, it really hurts to die," Mandy said.

Buffy jumped, not realizing Mandy was standing beside her.

"The pain of the fangs in your throat, the feel of the blood rushing out of your body."

"Stop." Buffy walked away with the coffee in tow. Mandy followed.

Buffy refilled the man's coffee. "Here you are."

"Thank you."

"Oh, that's Mr. Jenkins," Mandy said. "Yeah, he's a regular that used to always sit in my section. Just became a grandpa. He was always nice to me. I think I reminded him of his daughter. He once gave me a twenty dollar tip when I was having a really bad day."

"It's all in your head, Buffy," she said under her breath.

"No, it's not in your head. I'm here."

"Buffy, can you give table #4 a refill?" asked another waitress, currently laden down with a tray of food. "I've got my hands full."

"Sure."

"Oh, it's Tomeka, my girl!" Mandy said as she continued to follow Buffy around. "Yeah, we were friends. We hung out whenever we had the time. Did you know our little girls are both the same age? They'd sometimes play together."

"Who had coffee at this table?" Buffy asked, holding up the pot. She refilled the customer's coffee and took away a plate she was done with.

"So are you just going to ignore me?" Mandy asked as she followed Buffy to the counter. She placed the coffee pot back and headed toward the back to put up the dirty plate and silverware.

"Well certainly you won't ignore me."

Buffy dropped the plate, the sound of shattering ceramic reverberating throughout the diner. Everyone in the kitchen stopped what they were doing to clap, but Buffy was oblivious. She turned around, face to face with her mother.

"You can't be here."

"I'm here, but then again, I'm not really here, am I? Maybe if my daughter had been able to save me, I would be."

Buffy felt her heart pounding in her chest. For so long, she had wanted to see her mother, but the person in front of her wasn't her mother. Was it?

"Why didn't you come home when you were supposed to?"

"I—I didn't mean to be late. Slasher—he held me up. He—"

"Stop making excuses! You had plenty of opportunity to kill him. And yet, he's still alive, isn't he?"

"You gonna clean that mess up today?" Joe said, interrupting their conversation, though oblivious that Buffy was even having one. Buffy nodded and reached for the small broom and handle.

She went to work at cleaning up the broken plate pieces as her mother stood over her and watched.

"I thought you were supposed to avenge my death. Why is he still out there, Buffy?"

Buffy felt tears sting her eyes as she focused on her sweeping.

"Maybe if you had killed him already, I'd still be alive." It was Mandy now.

"Stop this!" Buffy cried as she busied herself with dumping the shards into the trash.

"My own daughter, a vampire slayer." Joyce was now speaking, and she followed Buffy into the diner. "And she couldn't even save me from a vampire."

Buffy hurriedly walked over to one of her tables. "Is everything all right?" she asked the diners.

Merrick turned around to face her, and Buffy's eyes widened. "You couldn't even save me in time, and I was your own watcher."

Buffy walked away, not even hearing the customer's request for some more tea. She attempted to go into the back, but her mother blocked the doorway. "Why couldn't you save me, Buffy?"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"What are you apologizing for?" Tomeka asked as she passed her.

"Why don't you tell Tomeka the truth?" Mandy said, appearing behind Tomeka's shoulder. "Tell her that you let poor little Mandy walk home all alone and let the big bad vampire kill her. You know I didn't even get to say goodbye to my daughter?"

"Buffy?" Tomeka asked when Buffy did not respond.

"Don't you see her?"

Tomeka looked around, confused. "See who?"

Mandy vanished, and Buffy felt a tug on her apron. She looked down to see a child she'd never seen before. "Remember that little girl who died in the park? That was me. I was calling for help. Why didn't you come save me?"

"I couldn't! I don't even know who you are!"

"Buffy? Who are you talking to?"

"I gotta get out of here…" Without answering Tomeka, Buffy walked away, only to see a man she had never met before appear in front of her.

"Your buddy Slasher killed me too. Was just doing my job at the museum and he came and slashed my throat. Now my family has to spend Christmas without me."

The figure transformed into her mother again. "Look at all the lives that have been destroyed. All the people you couldn't save. And that's not even all of them."

Buffy turned around, walking past Tomeka as she tried to ignore all of the voices.

"You couldn't save me," said a teenage boy from her high school.

"Or me," said a girl who Buffy recognized as a cashier from the grocery store.

"And you just left me to fend for myself," Mandy said.

"And you couldn't even save your own mother!" Joyce yelled.

Buffy stood against the wall, trapped now. She placed her hands over her ears and closed her eyes. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

* * *

Wesley cracked open a book and perused the table of contents. "I should have thought of this sooner."

Angel looked up from his own book. "Thought of what?"

"There's a number of things that can cause nightmares and hallucinations." Wesley closed the book and reached for another one. "I should have listened to Buffy. You say that the both of you have been having nightmares lately, but what I didn't tell you is that Buffy has also been seeing people."

"She didn't tell me that."

"No, because I brushed it off as her mind playing tricks on her."

"Who did she see?"

"Her coworker, the one who was killed. She told me yesterday that she had seen her. Twice. I convinced her she had probably saw someone who looked like her. I should never have doubted her."

The phone suddenly rang, and Wesley got up to answer it. "The Supernatural Book Shop, can I help you?...Yes, this is he…What's wrong with her?"

Angel looked up in concern, hoping the 'her' wasn't Buffy.

"Yes, of course, I'll be right there to pick her up. Thank you for calling." Wesley hung up the phone and grabbed his jacket.

"Wes, what's wrong?"

"It's Buffy. That was her manager calling. He said she was acting strange. I'm going to pick her up."

"I'd come with you but…" Angel nodded his head toward the window where a beam of sunlight had managed to break through some of the grayness. "What's wrong with her?"

"I'm not exactly sure. He just said she was acting peculiar. Can you watch the shop while I'm gone?"

Angel nodded. "Sure."

"I won't be gone long." With that, Wesley left, and Angel began to brood.

* * *

"Where is she?" Wesley asked, ignoring pleasantries as he made his way toward the back of the diner.

"She's back there," a timid, dark-skinned girl said. "I tried to help her but she didn't even seem to hear me."

Wesley spotted Buffy on the floor. Her back was against the wall and her knees were up to her chest. Her arms wrapped around her legs as she rocked back and forth.

"Buffy?" Wesley kneeled down to her level, but Buffy responded with nothing more than a blank expression.

"Buffy, it's Wesley. Tell me what's wrong."

"I couldn't save them," she mumbled. "I couldn't save them."

"Save who?"

"Couldn't save them," she repeated.

Wesley reached for her hand, and when he did, he saw the marks on her arms. Apparently in her frenzied state, she had scratched herself to the point of breaking skin.

He looked up at the waitress who stood nearby. "What's your name?"

"Tomeka."

"Tomeka, bring me a wet wash cloth and a first aid kit."

Tomeka nodded and went to retrieve the items he requested.

Once alone, Wesley turned back to Buffy. "Buffy, tell me what's happening. Are you seeing Mandy again?"

That seemed to get Buffy's attention. "Mandy was here. She was here again."

"You said 'them' before. Who else did you see?"

Her eyes glistened with unshed tears. "My mom," she squeaked out.

Tomeka then arrived with the wash cloth and first aid kit which Wesley accepted. "Thank you."

"Will she be okay?"

Wesley nodded. "Yes, I think so."

"I have customers." She pointed toward the front. "Feel better, Buffy."

Tomeka left, and Wesley began to rifle around the kit for some bandages. "What did you do to your arms?"

Buffy looked at her arms, noticing the scratch marks for the first time. "I don't know."

"Thank god you didn't rip out your stitches."

Buffy was silent as Wesley cleaned and bandaged up the bleeding scratch marks, then threw the bandage wrappers in a nearby trash can. "Come on, stand up. I'm taking you home." Wesley offered his arm, helping her to her feet.

"Come on," he urged, noticing she was unsteady on her feet. "You can rest at home."

She let Wesley lead her out of the diner, avoiding the stares from the dining customers and wait staff. But when she glanced back, she still saw her mother through the window.

* * *

Buffy's skin felt clammy as Angel put her down on the bed. Wesley then wrapped her up under the covers.

Buffy mumbled something incoherently, staring at something that only she could see.

"Was she like this when you picked her up?" Angel asked.

Wesley shook his head. "Somewhat, but I managed to get through to her. She just seems to be getting worse now."

"We need to find out what's doing this this to her," Angel said to him. "Whatever it is…it's evil."

* * *

On the table were several books which Angel was looking through, and piles of old, worn sheets of paper that Wesley researched.

"Here, take a look at this." Wesley held up the paper he had been reading. "These letters contain references to an ancient power known as The First."

"First what?"

"Evil. Absolute evil, older than man, than demons. And there's something else." Wesley searched through the pile of papers until he found what he was looking for. "Take a look at this."

Angel took the worn sheet of paper. It was a sketch of the eyeless priest. "These are the guys from my dream."

"I thought so, given the way you described them to me."

"So what are they?"

"They're known as the Bringers, or Harbingers rather. They're high priests of The First. They can conjure spirit manifestations and set them on people, influence them, haunt them. Usually it assumes the form of a deceased individual."

"Let me see that." Angel reached for the paper Wesley had been perusing. "Then that's it. These are the guys behind the dreams Buffy and I have been having. We have to stop them before they do any more harm. Buffy's getting worse."

"But you can't fight The First, Angel. It's not a physical being."

"Yeah, well, I can fight these priests."

"If you can find where they're hiding."

"No ideas on where that could be, huh?"

Wesley shook his head. "I suggest we hit the books."

* * *

"Buffy? Buffy…"

Buffy opened her eyes, awake from her restless sleep, and found her mother sitting at the end of the bed.

Buffy bolted upright. "Go away. You're not my real mother."

"Maybe I'm not. Or maybe I am. Either way, there's only one way to get rid of me."

"How?"

"You know."

The image of Joyce faded. Buffy looked around the room, not remembering exactly how she'd gotten back home. She got out of bed and found her shoes on the floor. She quickly slipped them on, reached for her jacket, and walked out of the apartment.

* * *

A pile of books lay in the center of the table as Wesley and Angel researched.

Angel read aloud a passage from his book. "'A child shall be born of man and goat and have two heads, and The First shall speak only in riddles…' That's just…disturbing."

"Ahh, here's something finally."

Angel looked up hopefully. "About the priests?"

"Yes. It says, 'From beneath you, it devours. For they are the Harbingers of death. Nothing shall grow above or below them. No seed shall flower, neither in man nor…'" Wesley trailed off, lost in thought. "Nothing shall grow above or below."

"Does that mean something to you?"

"Yes. It's just a hunch, but I think I know exactly where they are."

* * *

There was an eerie stillness in the air as Buffy made her way up the trellis. Once at the top, she hoisted herself up onto the ledge and pried the window open. She hurriedly climbed through it.

Inside, the old tree outside her window cast a shadow on the wall, giving the bedroom a nightmarish feel. She remembered those old trees outside her bedroom, and she remembered the yellow eyes staring back at her as Slasher watched her sleep.

She shut the window behind her and stared out at the tree, but no one was there this time.

"_Buffy…"_

Buffy turned at the sound of her name. The whispering was back. Slowly, Buffy crept into the darkened hallway.

"Who's there?"

No response.

"Answer me!"

There was still no response, nothing except the sound of a tree branch hitting the side of the house.

Buffy came to the top of the stairs and stopped. She hadn't yet been able to bring herself to go downstairs.

"_Buffy…"_

Holding on to the railing, Buffy took a deep breath and began to descend the stairs. Each step creaked as she slowly made her way down.

"_Buffy…"_

Downstairs, the streetlight illuminated the room, giving it an eerie blue glow. Buffy took another deep breath, willing her heart to stop racing, and walked to the kitchen. She stood in the doorway, seeing the large pool of blood gather behind the island. And next to it…her mother.

Joyce turned her head and looked straight at Buffy. "Couldn't even count on my own daughter to save me."

Buffy immediately turned and ran out of the room. She ran to the fireplace and sat on the hearth, taking a few moments to catch her breath.

"This isn't real. This is not real and I'm going crazy."

Buffy stood up, determined to prove once and for all that her mother was not there, headed back to the kitchen. Inside, there was no one there. No blood on the floor. No objects strewn about the room. No visions of her mother on the floor. The room was completely bare.

"I replay that scene so many times."

Buffy gasped at the sound of her mother's voice behind her. Slowly, she turned around. Her mother's face was marked with an X with two holes in the side of her neck and a deep gash on the other side.

"It was a slow, agonizing death. And just when I thought the torture would finally end, he gave me some more."

"Mom, I'm so sorry."

"Why couldn't you save me, Buffy?"

"I tried."

"Where were you when that vampire slashed my throat? Where were you when I was bleeding to death on the floor?"

"I—"

"Where were you when I needed you?"

"I'm sorry, Mom."

"Sorry doesn't bring me back."

"Then what do you want from me? I've apologized until I'm blue in the face!"

"I don't think you're worthy of the title of 'slayer'. A slayer is supposed to protect the ones she loves."

"I tried to protect you."

"But not good enough."

"Why are you torturing me like this? I've suffered enough already!"

"So end it," her mother replied casually.

"End it? How can I end it when you won't leave me alone?"

Joyce walked around the room and stopped to look at an object on the floor.

Buffy followed her gaze, realizing the object was a knife.

"End it," Joyce said. "I'm sure you'll figure it out."

* * *

"Turn here," Wesley said as Angel slowed the car down and pulled into the Christmas tree lot.

Angel had barely turned the car off when he was already getting out, leaving the door open in his haste. A locked gate blocked his way, and Angel kicked it open without any extra effort and marched toward the circle of dead trees.

He looked to the ground, searching for something to use as a weapon, and spotted an axe. He grabbed it and began to swing it at the ground. After a few hits, the ground below him gave way and Angel fell through the hole, landing on the bottom with a thud.

Down below, Angel looked up from the ground. Candles were everywhere, just like in his dream, and somewhere nearby, he heard chanting voices. Angel got up from the ground and made his way into the recesses of the tunnels. He didn't have to go very far before he spotted the eyeless, hooded priests gathered around the table.

"So you're the guys who've been giving me and Buffy nightmares."

The priests stood up and Angel charged at them with the axe, striking one of them in the stomach. He quickly went down. Angel swung the axe again and struck another one. He doubled over, and Angel struck him again, only this time in the head. Once he was down, Angel turned his attention to the third priest only to see his retreating form as he ran away.

Raising the axe again, Angel aimed for the table and quickly split it in half, the artifacts and candles smashed.

"Hmm, I'm impressed."

Angel paused and slowly turned around, seeing a smiling Willow in front of him.

"You won't get Buffy! You're going to stop haunting us both!"

"You think you can fight me? I'm not a demon. I am something that you can't even conceive. The First. Evil. Beyond sin, beyond death. I am the thing the darkness fears. You'll never see me, but I am everywhere. Every being, every thought, every drop of hate."

"Alright, I get it. You're evil."

"Buffy will be dead by midnight."

"No."

"You have no idea what you're dealing with."

Before his eyes, the apparition of Willow disappeared, and in its place, a huge horned and clawed beast appeared. It came at Angel and roared, eyes glowing red, then faded as quickly as it appeared.

Angel stared in shock for a moment at the place where the First had disappeared. Then, he heard it's voice once more.

"DEAD BY MIDNIGHT!"

Angel ran back to where he had fallen, seeing Wesley at the top of the hole.

"Angel, grab hold!" Wesley yelled, tossing a rope down to him.

Once out of the hole, Angel ran to the car. "We've got to get to Buffy!"

* * *

Angel took the steps to the apartment two at a time. Something in his gut knew he needed to get to Buffy fast. He threw open the apartment door, fully expecting to see Buffy in bed, but the bed was empty.

"Buffy!"

He ran to the bathroom and peered inside, but there was no one there. "Buffy!"

"Where is she?" Wesley asked, standing in the doorway.

"She's gone."

* * *

"We should have kept a closer eye on her," Angel said to Wesley as he drove away from the bookstore. "Where would she go?"

"I don't know," Wesley said.

"Well you've known her longer than I have. You must know where her hangouts are!"

"I don't think she could have gotten far. Unless…"

Angel came to a red light and reluctantly came to a stop. "Unless what?"

"Mostly she walks wherever she needs to go, but on occasion, she takes the bus."

"Okay, so where's the closest bus stop and where does the bus go to?"

"It goes…to her old neighborhood. I remember! She used to take that bus all the time back before…well before her mother died."

"You said she was seeing her mother? Do you think that's where she is?"

"I don't know. But it's worth a shot. Turn right at this light."

The light finally turned green, and Angel stepped on the gas.

* * *

All of the houses on the street looked nearly identical, making it difficult to tell one from another. Finally, Wesley spotted it.

"There it is. On your right. The white house with the 'For Sale' posted."

Angel made a sharp turn into the driveway and had barely put the car in park before throwing the door open. "Let me just see if she's here." He slammed the door behind him, leaving Wes inside with the car running, and ran up to the porch.

The door was locked, but that posed no problem for Angel. He backed up and charged toward the door, kicking it with his right foot, and the door swung open.

"Buffy?" he called out as he ran into the house.

There was no answer, but her scent was overwhelming. She was here.

"Buffy?" he called out again as he walked through the house, peering into the kitchen, then the dining room.

When he opened the bathroom door, he found her. She was sitting on the floor against the tub, her face illuminated by the neighbor's streetlight outside. She looked up and stared at him for a moment, a confused look on her face.

"Angel? What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you. What are _you_ doing here?"

"How did you find me?" she asked, not answering his question.

"Lucky guess." Angel sat down on the edge of the tub beside her. "Thank god you're alright. I was…" he trailed off as he spotted the knife in her hand. "Buffy, what are you doing?"

Buffy shrugged. "I don't know. I just…felt like I needed to come here."

"What are you doing with the knife?"

Angel reached for it, but Buffy held it possessively to her chest. "No! I need it!"

"For what?"

"Because I need to end it. I need to end it all." Buffy held up her arm and stared at it for several moments. She placed the blade of the knife against her skin and gently trailed it down the length of her stiches. "What would happen if I just cut into this?"

"Buffy, listen to me. These feelings you're having? You have to fight it. This is not you speaking. It's something evil that's haunting you."

"It wasn't haunting me. It was showing me."

"Showing you what?"

"I'm not a good slayer. A good slayer would have kept those she loved safe."

"Buffy, you can't save everyone."

"I couldn't save my mom, and it's my fault. If I hadn't argued with her, if I had just come home when I was supposed to, none of this would have happened."

"Buffy, your mother would not have wanted you to kill yourself."

"Don't try to stop me." Buffy got up from the floor and went out of the bathroom. She walked out into the living room where Angel followed.

"Buffy—"

"Just leave me alone, Angel! Don't you understand? Don't you get it? I'm done! Okay? I'm tired of fighting. That's all my life has ever been for two and a half years. Fighting evil. But I'm tired. I'm done with it. I don't want to fight anymore."

"So you're just going to give up?"

"What's the point of living when I have nothing to live for?"

"But you do having something to live for." Angel reached for her hands. "Think of all of the lives you _have_ saved. Think of everyone you saved in Sunnydale when you killed the Master. You even saved me."

"But I didn't save everyone. There were still kids in that warehouse that didn't make it."

"Buffy, you're not God. No one has the power to save everyone, not even me. Nobody. People die."

Buffy jerked her hand away from his and paced to the other side of the room. In her hand, she still held the knife. "Just leave me alone, Angel."

"Buffy, you have the power to do some real good, whether or not you realize it at this moment or not. But if you kill yourself, then you're letting evil win."

She stopped her pacing and turned to look at him.

Angel could tell he was starting to get through to her. He moved closer to her. "Buffy, don't give up fighting. Just because you can't save everyone doesn't mean you're not a good slayer. This evil that has been haunting you, it wants you to die. It wants you to give up. Because you see, if you give up, there's one less person for it to fight. And sure, another slayer will rise, but she'll be a scared young girl, inexperienced in the ways of the world. She won't know what's out there like you do. She'll have to learn it all just like you did. But she won't have anyone to help her, not like you do. Don't you see, Buffy? Fighting is hard, yes, and it's painful, and it's every day. But it's what we have to do. And we can do it together."

Buffy slowly held up the knife and stared at it for a moment, as if she was confused why she was holding it in the first place. "What am I doing?" The knife fell to the floor with a bang, and Buffy began to sob.

"Hey, it's okay." Angel pulled her into his arms and Buffy held on tightly, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Angel?"

"Yeah?"

"I…" Buffy trailed off and pulled away, appearing to be distracted by something over his shoulder. "Oh my god."

"Buffy?"

She didn't answer, but instead, rushed over to the window. Angel followed her gaze, and in the light of a street lamp, he could see what had distracted Buffy: snow.

"It's snowing. Oh my god! It's snowing!" Buffy ran out the door and to the front porch, then down the steps into the middle of the yard.

Angel followed her at a more leisurely pace, watching as she stood up and twirled around in the flakes that were falling. Wesley, who had still been waiting in the car, got out to see the snow as well.

"She's okay," Angel mouthed, and Wesley breathed a sigh of relief.

Buffy turned around and smiled at Angel. "It's Christmas now, right?"

Angel nodded. "It's after midnight."

Her smile grew wider, and she laughed. "I got my white Christmas after all."

Angel smiled with her. "Yeah, you did."

* * *

Outside, the snow continued to fall, and the meteorologist was having a field day as he stood outside the studio with a pile of snow behind him.

Buffy turned off the television and looked outside again. Everything from cars to roofs were completely covered in white. Down below, she heard sounds of laughter from children outside playing, and a smile spread across her face.

"Wouldn't it be nice to be a kid again?" Buffy mused aloud, watching as one boy threw a snowball at another. "To be free from all of these responsibilities, to not have to worry about anything other than days you get off from school."

"It would be nice," Angel said as he sidled up next to her. The kids were now making snow angels. "But we can't go back."

Buffy looked away from the window and stared at Angel. "I know."

"There is one thing we could still look forward to though."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"You still get Christmas presents."

A smile spread across her face. "You got me a present? I love presents!"

Underneath Buffy's Christmas tree, Angel picked up a small wrapped box and handed it to her.

"What is this?"

Angel smiled. "Open it up and see for yourself."

Buffy ripped the paper off to reveal a small box. She lifted the lid and gasped. Nestled among the velvet of the box was a silver cross necklace. "Oh wow." She lifted the necklace out of the box and held it up. "It's beautiful."

"Since you lost your other one, I knew it was something you needed."

"I love it. It's bigger than my old one. Thank you, Angel."

"You're welcome."

"I got something for you too." A big grin was spread across her face as she reached behind her and pulled out a box. She placed it into his hands.

"You really didn't have to get me anything."

Buffy gave Angel a pointed look. "Are you serious? Of course I did. And even if I didn't have to, I wanted to. Go ahead. Open it."

Angel gently tore the wrapping paper away from the box. Once uncovered, he lifted the lid to find a sketch pad and charcoal among the tissue paper.

"Do you like it?" Buffy asked.

"I love it. How did you know this was something I would like?"

"It wasn't that hard. I've seen you've doodling on little scraps of paper. And that sketch of the pendent you drew? I figured if anyone could draw that well, they must be an artist, or should be at least."

"Thank you."

Buffy smiled, then sat down on the couch. She fiddled with the cross still in her hand.

Angel sat down beside her. "So, are you going to be okay?"

Buffy nodded. "Yeah, I think so. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't showed up. I wasn't in my right mind. I don't…I don't know what I was thinking."

"It wasn't you. It was the First manipulating you."

"Yeah, I guess. Sometimes there's part of me though that just wants to give up, to just stop fighting and let someone else do the job. But I can't give up. I need to keep fighting. People need me, even people I don't know. And I will avenge my mother's death. And Mandy's."

Buffy unclasped the cross necklace. "This is really beautiful."

"I would help you put it on, but…"

Buffy smiled. "Yeah, you probably shouldn't touch it. So…when are you leaving?"

"I'm not going anywhere."

Buffy looked at him, surprised. "You're not? But I thought…"

"You weren't the only one being manipulated by the First. I was convinced I would eventually hurt you. But that's not going to happen. That could never happen."

"So…you're staying?"

"If you'll have me. I…I like being with you, Buffy. Even if all we'll ever be is friends."

"Good, because I like being with you too."

* * *

A/N: Hope you all liked my version of "Amends", though I chose a different title because I thought it fit better. I wanted the First to torture Angel, but I thought it would be interesting to see Buffy being haunted as well, as she does admittedly feel some guilt for not saving her mother's life. And seeing as how the First takes form of a dead person, having the First appear as Joyce was too good of an opportunity to miss.

Until next week!


	4. Episode 4 - Underneath the Ice

xoxo

xoxo

**EPISODE 4**

**"Underneath the Ice"**

xoxo

Two men sat huddled in their heavy coats around a hole in the ice.

"So this is why you like ice fishing so much," said the younger man as he pulled in another catch. "Didn't know the trout would be biting so much in the cold."

The older man laughed. "This is quite rare, actually. Sometimes I catch nothing at all. But we'll certainly eat tonight!"

A sound caught the younger man's attention. "Did you hear that sound?"

"What sound? My hearing isn't as good as it used to be."

"Sounded like a cracking noise. Are you sure this ice is safe to be on?"

"Relax, this ice is sturdy. It'll hold us. You probably just heard a tree branch breaking off. That ice weighs down those branches."

"Yeah, maybe," he said as he glanced over the frozen lake.

"You know, I used to take my daughter out here when she was little."

"She liked it?"

The man laughed again. "Hell no. Now that she's an adult she told me hated it. She just went because she wanted to spend time with me."

Once again, the cracking sound was heard, and the younger man turned his head. "There it was again! Did you hear it now?"

"I did hear it."

"That didn't sound like it was coming from the trees."

Before either of them could say anything more, a large, clawed beast resembling a giant crab broke through the ice some thirty feet away from them.

"What the hell is that?!" shouted the younger man.

The old man was left speechless as he stood there, paralyzed by fear.

"Come on, we need to get out of here!" urged the younger man as he tugged on his friend's sleeve.

The two men took off in a run, though their efforts were hampered by the ice and both slipped and fell. Behind them, the giant crab inched nearer…

* * *

In her training room, Buffy and Angel each held a fighting stance as they circled each other. They'd been sparring since before dawn since neither of them seemed to be able to get any sleep. They figured they'd put that time to good use.

"Are you going to make a move already?" Angel teased.

"Are you?" she countered.

He did, but Buffy was quick to block his move.

"Good reflexes," he said.

"Comes with the slayer territory."

Buffy then made a move, hoping to take Angel by surprise. Angel's reflexes, however, were just as quick as hers.

"Nice try," he said.

They circled each other some more before Angel threw a fake punch, then reached out and grabbed her with his other arm.

"What are you going to do now?" he whispered against her ear.

Buffy answered his question by flipping him over her shoulder. Angel landed on the mat with a thud. Before he had time to react, Buffy climbed over him and pinned him down. She tapped his chest with the heel of her hand.

"If you were an evil vampire, you'd be toast right about now."

"Good thing I'm not an evil vampire."

A moment of silence passed between them before Buffy realized she was still straddling Angel. She got up quickly and turned around, hoping she wasn't blushing. She grabbed a water bottle out of the mini fridge and held it against her warm cheek.

Angel rose to his feet. "I uh…I should probably get upstairs to the apartment before the sun gets too high."

"Yeah, you probably should. Feel free to get the shower first. I'm going to hang out here for a little while."

Angel nodded, then headed for the stairs.

"Angel?"

He paused, then turned to face her. "Yeah?"

"Thanks for the workout."

He smiled. "Anytime."

Angel headed back up the stairs, and Buffy placed the cold bottle of water on her flushed cheek again.

* * *

When Buffy came up the basement stairs, she found Wesley, per usual, at the table with the newspaper spread out before him and a cup of hot tea by his side. He seemed to be deeply engrossed with the story on page two.

Buffy opened the water bottle she held in her hand and sat down at the table. Wesley glanced at her briefly before turning back to his paper. "Good workout?"

"Yeah, it was fine." Made better by sparring with Angel, she thought to herself. He really was a good sparring partner…

Wesley went back to reading his article, so Buffy rifled through the papers until she found the comic section.

"Hey, wait a second. This _Peanuts_ looks familiar." Buffy looked at Wesley and moved the paper in his hand so that she could read the date. "Why are reading yesterday's paper?"

"I was rereading that article about those ice fishermen that were found dead."

"Oh yeah, I heard about that on the late night news. Sad. Where's today's comics?"

Wesley indicated underneath the stack and Buffy reached for it.

"Buffy, do you know where this lake is?"

"Yeah. I went ice skating there a few times. Why?"

Wesley looked away from his paper and stared at her.

Buffy made a face. "Oh no. Let me guess. You have a hunch that the hellmouth is involved and you want me to check it out?"

"I have a good reason to believe that something is amiss."

"What could possibly be amiss? They died of hypothermia. It's January, and it's cold. It happens around here sometimes."

"I'm not so sure they died of hypothermia."

"Didn't they fall through the ice?"

"No, they didn't. Their clothes weren't soaking wet. Do you remember my friend who works at the Coroner's office?"

"Oh yeah, Stan. Haven't heard from him in a while."

"Well he was on vacation but he's back now. I got a call from him this morning. He told me on the sly that both of the men had strange marks on them."

"So they were mauled by a wild animal and that's what killed them?"

"No, they weren't mauled, but there was definitely something out of the ordinary. The marks they had were identical."

"Vampire?"

"No, no marks on the neck. They had marks on their arms, torso, and back. Something just doesn't add up. They very well may have died of hypothermia, but still, it doesn't explain the strange marks on their bodies."

"So back to my original question. You want me to check it out?"

"Yes, please do. You know I can't rest when I get these hunches. And perhaps you could have Angel drive you. I'm not sure how far away the lake is but I'm sure it's too far to walk."

"Okay, that's fine. We'll check it out tonight. Now, back to more important matters…" she said as she began to read the daily funnies.

* * *

A cold shower was in order, Angel thought as he pulled the shower curtain behind him.

He knew he could not act on his growing attraction he felt to Buffy, but he couldn't help the way she made him feel. For the first time in a very long time, he felt as if he had a partner, a friend, someone who maybe even wanted him to hang around.

But they both agreed that nothing could happen between them. Angel accepted this, for he knew that if he let himself get carried away, bringing Angelus forth would not be worth it. No, he could never do that to Buffy.

Still, for now, he'd have to fight his feelings for her. Unfortunately, a certain part of his anatomy hadn't quite gotten the message yet. Yes, a cold shower was definitely in order.

When Angel got out of the shower and got dressed, Buffy was just entering the apartment. She opened the door slowly, making sure Angel was not in the line of the sun shining through the crack, and came inside.

"The shower's all yours," he said.

"Great," she said as she begin to gather some clothes. "Hope you left some hot water for me."

"Oh yeah. There's plenty." Trust me, he thought.

* * *

"Turn here," Buffy said as Angel came closer to the turnoff. A few moments later, they pulled into an empty parking lot.

"Do you know where the men were found?" Angel asked as he got out of the car.

Buffy bundled up with her hat and gloves as she got out of the car. "Not exactly, but I think we can find it."

The snow crunched underneath their boots as they made their way towards the lake. Up ahead, the moon was shining and reflected against the smooth, icy surface of the water.

"Let's walk a bit further up here," Buffy said. "I've seen people ice fishing around there before."

Some distance away, they came upon a heavily wooded area near the lake. It was here that Angel stopped. "Look at that."

Towards the middle of the lake, a large, gaping hole was in the ice. Caution tape surrounded the hole, warning people of the danger.

"Oh my god. That's it. The news made it out like the guys fell through the ice."

"The hole is certainly big enough."

"Yeah, but Wes says their clothes weren't wet. Come on, let's get a little closer."

Buffy stepped onto the ice, but was halted when Angel held her back. "Wait. Are you sure it's safe to be walking out there?"

Buffy turned to Angel and rolled her eyes. "It's safe, don't worry. Just be careful. It's a bit slippery."

"Really? Had no idea," Angel said as he carefully stepped out onto the ice. He was amazed at how effortless Buffy made this task look, while he stumbled a few times.

"You okay?" Buffy asked, turning back to him when she realized he was falling behind.

"Okay, how do you make this look so easy?"

Buffy laughed. "I used to ice skate. Maybe you should stay there. I'll go check it out."

Angel, not to be outdone, ignored her suggestion and continued walking. "I'll get there. Slower than you, but I'll get there." Besides, he wasn't about to let Buffy fall through the ice if he could help it.

When she arrived as close to the hole as she could, Buffy stopped and stared into the dark, frigid water. "Wow. Looks a lot bigger from here."

"If those men didn't fall through the ice, then how did this large, gaping hole form? The last time I checked, fishing holes weren't usually this large."

Buffy kneeled down, inspecting the jagged lines of the ice. "I'm not sure, but this ice is really hard to break. You'd have to be extremely large or strong to do this kind of damage. Maybe Wes was right. Maybe something attacked those men. And maybe in the scuffle, the ice broke. Can you pick up a scent?"

Angel shook his head. "It's too windy right now. If there was any scent here, it's long since gone. But there may be another way to track a demon, or whatever it is that we're dealing with."

"How's that?"

"Let's take a look at those trees over there. Come on."

They both carefully made their way off the ice and to the nearby trees. Buffy watched as Angel inspected the nearby bushes.

"What are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for branches that have been bent or vegetation that has been disturbed, but I think we're out of luck. The ice storm the other night pretty much covered any demon tracks, if any."

Buffy's teeth chattered as a gusty wind gave her a chill.

"Are you cold?"

"Aren't you?"

Angel shrugged. "It's cold, yeah, but the temperature doesn't affect me as much."

"Oh. Right."

"Why don't we go back to the car and thaw out? We can observe the lake from there for a while."

Buffy was agreeable to this, and the two trudged their way through the snow back to the parking lot. Once inside the vehicle, Angel turned on the engine and Buffy turned the heat on full blast.

"Better?" he asked her.

She nodded, though still shivering. "Getting there. Times like these I _really_ miss California. It doesn't get so cold in L.A. to make the water ice over."

They were quiet for a while as they watched the frozen lake. Buffy's shivering finally ceased and she had warmed up enough to turn the heat down a notch.

Angel finally broke the silence. "So you used to ice skate, huh?"

Buffy nodded. "When I was kid, and my parents were fighting all the time, it was like an escape for me. I'd spend hours at the skating rink."

"Is that the last time you went skating? When you were a kid?"

"No. I actually came here a few times with my mom when we first moved here. There used to be a hot chocolate stand over there and we'd get some to warm up. Mom didn't skate, but she'd sit there on that bench with her hot chocolate and watch me sometimes."

Buffy was quiet for a while, and Angel felt guilty for reminding Buffy that once again, her mother was no longer with her. "I'm sorry if thinking about that makes you sad."

Buffy turned to Angel and smiled at him. "No, that doesn't make me sad. That was a happy memory with her."

"But you don't skate anymore."

"Well I still have my skates somewhere. I just don't seem to have time for it now. You know, slaying sort of gets in the way. Speaking of which, I guess we've got a demon to keep an eye out for. Any idea what it could possibly look like?"

"Other than huge?"

"Yeah."

"Not a clue. But I think we'll know it when we see it."

* * *

Wesley turned around at the sound of the back door opening. He straightened his glasses as he stood up. "Ahh, Buffy, Angel. Did you find anything?"

"If you're asking if we found a demon, the answer is no. But we both think something seems a little suspicious out there."

"What did you find?"

"A hole in the ice about six feet wide," she answered. "That seemed a little out of place considering the fact that the ice was solid otherwise."

"And it was too big to be a fishing hole," Angel added.

Wesley immediately headed to his bookshelf and began browsing the titles.

"Do you know what it is?" Buffy asked.

"No, not yet. But I'll start researching and find out. Did you find anything else?"

"There were a lot of downed branches in the woods," Angel said. "But there's no way to tell if that was because of the ice or something else."

"Why don't you two observe the area for a few more nights? If there's nothing else suspicious, we'll let it go. But I'm convinced there's something out there. I have a gut feeling."

"Great. In the meantime, I'll leave the research to you." Buffy smiled at Wesley. "I'm going to hit the hay now. See you in the morning."

"Goodnight," Wesley said, watching Buffy's retreating form out the back door.

"I'm wide awake," Angel said. "Need some help with that research?"

* * *

"You seem just a little bit too eager to come here tonight," Buffy said as Angel pulled into the parking lot near the lake the next evening.

"Why do you say that?" he asked, smiling.

"I don't know. You just seemed in an all-fire hurry to get here. Did you and Wes find out something last night that I don't know about?"

"No, we didn't find out anything."

"So then what's up with you?"

Angel cut off the car engine and turned to look at her. "Okay, truth be told, there is something I'm keeping from you. Sort of a…surprise if you will."

Buffy stared at him with a curious expression. "A…surprise?"

"Well, I got to thinking about what we talked about last night. And while you were at work…" Angel reached into the back seat for something. "I found these in the back of your closet."

In his hand, Angel held up a pair of ice skates.

Buffy reached for them. "Hey! My ice skates!"

"I figured that while we check out the lake, it couldn't hurt for you to get a little skating time in as well. Who says you don't have time for this anymore? It might even keep you warm too."

"I can't believe you thought of this."

"If I'd known it would bring that smile to your face, I would have thought of it sooner."

"But wait, what about you?"

Angel shrugged. "What about me?"

"If I'm going to skate, so should you."

Angel laughed. "Me? Skate? Did you see me out on the ice last night?"

"Oh come on, it's really not that hard. I could teach you. I know a sporting goods store that's not far from here and still open at this hour. We could buy you some."

"What's wrong with me watching from the sidelines? Isn't that what your mom did? You never made her get out on the ice."

"It's more fun if I have someone to skate with."

Angel stared at her for a moment, watching as she stared back at him with those pleading eyes. There was no saying no to those eyes.

"Alright, fine. I'll skate too."

"Yay!"

Angel turned the car back on and backed out of the parking space. "I'm probably going to regret this."

"No, not a chance," Buffy said, beaming.

* * *

Angel sat on the bench near the lake and finished lacing up his skates. Now that he had managed to get them on, he wondered how in the world he was going to actually stand up.

"Need some help?" Buffy asked, offering her hand.

Angel looked down at his bladed feet and laughed. "Yeah, I think so."

Angel quickly discovered that walking on ice skates was the easy part. The hard part was actually _skating_ on them. Buffy held his hand as he tried to steady himself on the ice. When he started to get the hang of it, Buffy let him go and watched as he glided, albeit not as gracefully as herself, on the ice.

"See, you're doing good!"

Angel gave her a look. "Sure."

"You haven't fallen yet!"

"Give it time."

Buffy skated circles around him as he struggled to simply not fall flat on his ass and embarrass himself. At one point, he wobbled a little.

"Bend your knees! That'll help you keep your balance."

Angel bent his knees and glided along.

"Better?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I guess that does make a difference."

"This is really nice," Buffy said as she slid next to him. "I have the whole lake to myself. I never thought about coming here at night. Guess I was too focused on slaying. Oh, crap. We're supposed to be looking for something."

"I haven't seen anything. Have you?"

Buffy shook her head. "Maybe whatever it was moved on. So, want to learn a few tricks?"

Angel hesitated. "You know…I think I'm good with this for a while."

"Oh come on," Buffy said as she looped her arm around his. "It'll be fun. I'm a good teacher."

"I'm just not so sure I'm a good student, at least when it comes to ice skating."

"You're doing fine. Here, watch me."

Buffy demonstrated a basic glide, then stopped. "You try it. Move your feet like you're marching."

Angel tried out the move, wobbled, then remembered to bend his knees.

"Good! Now you can try this."

Buffy started to glide and then moved her legs apart then back together again repeatedly. "This is called a swizzle."

"I don't know about that…"

"Just try it."

Angel moved forward and attempted to do the move. He surprised himself when he found out he could. "Hey, maybe I really am getting the hang of this." As soon as the words came out of his mouth, Angel hit a spot on the ice and lost his balance. Moments later, he did just what he hoped not to do…fell flat on his ass.

"Oh, are you okay?" Buffy rushed over to help Angel get back up.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said as he rose to his feet. "The only thing hurt is my pride."

"Everyone falls from time to time. Even the pros. You've done pretty good for your first time out on the ice. Hey, who knows? Maybe even one day, you'll be able to do this."

Buffy skated forward and lifted one leg behind her until she could touch the blade of her skate.

"Now you're just showing off," Angel said, teasing.

"Nah, that's nothing. Showing off would be this."

Buffy skated away and turned so that she was skating backwards, then did a jump before landing effortlessly back on her feet.

"You really are good at this."

She smiled. "I'm actually a little rusty, but thanks."

A sound caught Angel's attention and he turned to look behind him. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear…what?"

They were both quiet for a moment as they listened for the sound again. After a few seconds of silence, there was another cracking sound.

"That sounds like ice breaking," Angel said.

"Can't be." Buffy tapped her skate on the ice. "This lake is frozen solid."

But it was in fact, the sound of ice breaking. Seconds later, a creature of giant proportions burst out from underneath the ice, leaving a large, gaping hole in its wake.

"Angel, look out!" Buffy yelled as the giant crab-like creature was right behind him.

Angel watched as the crab made a beeline toward him, but being on skates, he was unsteady on his feet and slipped on the ice. The crab took advantage of this and reached for Angel with its claws. His jacket, which was left unzipped, made it easy for the crab to sink its pinchers into his flesh, ripping his shirt in the process.

Angel, meanwhile, was completely helpless. Every time he tried to stand up, he slipped again. He wasn't used to moving around on ice.

"Angel!"

Buffy looked around frantically for something she could use as a weapon. A tree limb, a piece of jagged ice…anything. They had weapons, but of course, they were in the car. Maybe not so smart, but it wasn't as if they could hold on to them while they were skating.

Looking down at her ice skates, Buffy suddenly had an idea. She knelt down and quickly undid the lace of one of her skates. The blade of her skate was the closest thing she had to a knife. She just hoped she wouldn't be a suck-shot at using it. She'd never exactly used an ice skate blade as a weapon. If she failed though, at least she had another one.

The crab seemed to lose interest in Angel and began heading toward Buffy. She looked up, struggling as she tried to tug the skate off her foot. Finally, she managed to get it off. She found it difficult to stand on the ice with one skate off and the other still on, but she had to concentrate.

As the giant crab moved closer, Buffy aimed and threw the skate. It glided through the air, rotating a few times midair, then found its target at the center of the crab's head. The giant crab fell backwards and landed on the ice with a thud. Moments later, a dark liquid oozed out of it and the giant beast shriveled up before her.

Buffy limped over to Angel and helped him to his feet. "Angel, are you alright?"

"I'll survive," he said, wincing at the pain. "Man that thing has some sharp claws."

"This is all my fault. I should have never made you get out on the ice. That crab caught you when your guard was down."

"No, it's my fault. It was my idea to take you skating. I think I'm going to need to find something to stop this bleeding. I've got something in the car."

"Go take care of that. I'll take of Mr. Crabby."

Angel nodded and slowly made his way back to the parking lot.

Buffy toddled her way back to the crab and retrieved her skate from the crab's skull. She watched as a drop of blood fell off the blade. "Wonderful. Now, how to get rid of you?"

The easiest thing to do, Buffy decided, was to push the crab back into the hole that he came out of. The ice, in this case, worked in her favor as Buffy slid the now dead crab across the ice. With one more heave, the crab fell into the frigid water with a splash. Buffy carefully backed away from the hole less she fall in with him, then quickly made her way back to the car.

Angel was sitting in the driver's seat with the door wide open. It wasn't until Buffy got closer that she realized Angel was slumped over the wheel.

"Angel!"

Angel lifted his head. "Hmm?"

"Angel, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just really…tired all of a sudden." Angel put his head back onto the wheel.

"Okay, move over. I guess I'll have to drive."

Angel seemed momentarily alert at the sound of that. "I thought you said you were a terrible driver."

"Well I don't think you're in any condition to driver considering the fact that you can't keep your head up. Now move over."

Angel relented, too tired to argue, and slid over to the passenger seat.

Buffy threw her skates in the back and hopped into the driver's seat. She reached for the key and turned the ignition. "Now, let's see if I can figure this out."

"Don't wreck it, please," Angel said before he passed out.

* * *

"I'm fine," Angel said unconvincingly as he stumbled a little and held on to the wall for support.

"You're not fine. Come on. Lean on me." Buffy helped support him and led him to the bed. "Sit down, and take off your jacket. I'm going to get you something for those wounds."

"They'll heal."

Buffy ignored him as she went to the bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit. Then, she took a washcloth and ran some warm soapy water over it to help clean his injuries.

When Buffy returned to the bedroom, she saw Angel struggling to get his shoes off. "Here, let me help you with that. Lay down."

Angel was too tired and weak to argue.

Buffy placed the first aid kit and washcloth down on the nightstand and helped Angel remove his shoes. Removing his shirt, however, was a much more delicate process. The shirt was ripped in several places and covered in blood. Buffy was careful not to touch the wounds as she undid the buttons and pushed the shirt away to reveal his chest.

"Oh god…Angel. That crab did a number on you. And here I thought all crabs were friendly like Sebastian."

Angel gave her a look of confusion. "Who?"

"Never mind."

"It looks worse…than it is," Angel said in a weak voice.

Angel's strange behavior had been worrying Buffy. She knew he was trying to be the tough guy at the moment, but she also knew this was serious. Just a few minutes ago he could barely stand. Now he was lying here in the bed half asleep. Thank god she insisted on driving them home. It was rare to see Angel in this kind of state after a patrol. It took a lot to bring him down, and apparently tonight, he found it.

"I think I should call Wes. Something's wrong. Really wrong."

Buffy reached for the phone and called down to the shop. She hoped Wes was still there, and breathed a sigh of relief when he answered.

"Wes, I need you to come upstairs. _Now_."

"I'll be right up," he said, hanging up the phone.

Buffy went to work and started cleaning his wounds with the washcloth. She attended to the more serious looking ones first. She probably wouldn't have enough bandages for all of the little cuts, but fortunately the smaller ones had already closed up and seemed to be healing.

Outside her door, she could hear the sound of Wesley's footsteps up the stairs. Seconds later, he opened the door. He took one look at Angel lying on the bed and then looked to Buffy. "What's the matter?"

"I think we found the demon," she said as she taped some gauze over a cut on Angel's arm. "Or rather, it found Angel. He's hurt."

"What did it look like?"

"Like a giant crab."

"With big claws," Angel managed to get out before he started coughing.

"A giant crab with big claws," Wesley said as he pondered aloud. "That sounds like a Crustacean demon."

"Sharp claws," Angel said, continuing to describe the demon they had encountered at the lake. "We fought. He won. He was a lot stronger than I thought." Angel winced as Buffy placed a bandage over the deep gash on his abdomen.

"Sorry. I know it hurts. Actually, he didn't win. I killed him. It was a lucky shot with the blade of my ice skate."

"Ice skate? You were _ice skating_? You were supposed to be patrolling the lake!"

"Jeez, Wes, jump down my throat already. We were just having a little fun. It's called having a _life_."

"We'll discuss this later. Meanwhile, Angel is our immediate concern."

"Something's not right, Wes." Buffy dabbed the washcloth over Angel's forehead. His eyes were closed now. Buffy wasn't sure if he was just resting his eyes or if he had fallen asleep already. Either way, he seemed unusually weak and this wasn't like him at all.

"You're correct. He's very sick. The crustacean demon secrets a toxin into its victim with its poisonous claws, and it appears that Angel has wounds over half his body. That must have been what ultimately killed those ice fishermen."

Buffy looked up at Wes in alarm. "_Poison?_ Well don't just stand there, Wes! We've got to do something! Angel's getting sicker by the moment!"

"Relax. Like most poisonous demons, a simple injection of epinephrine should be all he needs. I have one downstairs in the event of an emergency like this. I'll go get it now."

While Wesley went to retrieve the medicine, Buffy began gathering the empty bandage packets and used antiseptic wipes. She threw them in the trash, and when she came back into the room, Angel seemed restless.

"Big claws," he said deliriously.

Buffy sat down on the bed beside him. "I know. You're going to be okay."

She heard Wesley's footsteps back on the steps and felt a sigh of relief when he opened the door with the epi-pen in hand. Buffy watched as Wesley administered the injection.

"How long does that take to work?"

"Usually not too long, but the toxins are draining so he'll probably sleep. If his symptoms worsen though, you should give him a second dose. Here." Wesley pulled out a second epi-pen and handed it to her.

Buffy looked to Angel who still seemed fidgety in the bed. "You don't think that poison could kill him, do you?"

Wesley shrugged. "I'm not really sure. He's a vampire, so no, I imagine not. But I think the epinephrine will ease his symptoms. You're fortunate your weren't stung. You weren't, were you?"

"No, I'm fine. I may have come in contact with some of its blood though."

"That's okay. It's not the blood that's poisonous. It's the chemical in its claws." Wesley stood to his feet. "Call me if he gets worse. I'm headed home in a few minutes."

Buffy walked Wesley to the door. "Thanks for your help, Wes. I'm glad you were here."

"He should be fine in the morning. I'll check on you two tomorrow."

"Okay. Goodnight."

Wesley nodded, then headed out.

Once Wesley was gone, Buffy went back to the bed and resumed wiping his forehead with a wet cloth. "Rest now. You'll be better in the morning."

Angel was already asleep.

* * *

"I heated up some blood for you," Buffy said the next morning as she offered Angel a steaming mug.

Angel, looking much better, though a little drowsy, gratefully took the mug. "Thank you."

"How are you feeling? Better?"

He nodded. "Yes, much better. I don't really remember much of what happened last night. How did we get home? Did I drive us home?"

Buffy smiled. "No, I did."

Angel's eyes widened.

"Don't worry, your precious car is still in one piece."

Angel visibly relaxed.

"Do you remember the giant crab?"

Angel took a sip from his mug before answering. "Yeah, I definitely remember him. I should have been more aware of our surroundings. I put you in danger."

"Angel, I'm fine. And it's not your fault. I don't think either of us had a clue a giant crab would break out from underneath the ice like that. Wes says it's a crustacean demon."

"Well it certainly looked like a crustacean, that's for sure. On a much larger scale though. Was Wes here last night? My memory is sort of fuzzy. What happened?"

"You were acting strange. Really weak, delirious. Wes stopped by and gave you an epinephrine injection. Looks like it worked."

"Poisonous demon?"

"Yeah."

"I've heard of other poisonous demons, though never one resembling a crab."

The phone rang. Buffy reached over to grab it. "Hello?"

"Buffy, it's Wesley. How's Angel?"

"_Wes_," she mouthed to Angel. "Angel's fine. Much better."

"Come downstairs when you get a chance. I've been doing some research on that crustacean demon."

"Okay, I'll be down in a bit."

Buffy ended the call and looked to Angel. "Wes has been doing some research. Guess I better go downstairs and see what he's found."

"I can go with you." Angel started to get up.

"Oh no, I don't think so!" Buffy said as she wrapped Angel back up.

"But I'm fine."

"But you weren't last night and you still look exhausted. Just humor me, alright? Just rest and relax. And drink your blood."

Angel nodded. "Yes, nurse."

Buffy laughed. "Need anything else?"

"No, I think I'm good for now."

"Okay. I'll be back in little while."

Buffy stood up and headed for the door. She peeked out of the window first. "You might want to wrap up. The sun's looking pretty bright this morning."

"Thanks for the warning."

Angel threw the covers over his head as Buffy made a quick exit.

* * *

Wesley had his nose buried in a book when Buffy arrived.

"Hey, I'm here."

Wesley looked away from his book and turned around. "Ahh, Buffy, good. I'm glad you come right over. There's some donuts in the back."

"Why didn't you say that in the first place?" Buffy headed to the back room, found the box of donuts, and grabbed a jelly-filled one. She'd eaten almost half of it before returning to the table where Wesley sat, still engrossed with his books.

"So, what's going on?" she asked.

"I have some questions about that crustacean demon."

Buffy glanced at the picture in the open book. "Well that's definitely what I saw last night."

"Did you only see just the one?"

"Yeah, there was only one. Why?"

Wesley frowned. "Hmm."

"Wes, do you think there's more?"

"Well, according to this book, crustacean demons pair up and mate for life. So if you only saw the one, chances are there's another one out there. And if there is indeed another one out there, it'll probably be very angry at the loss of its mate."

"Okay, so I'll go back to the lake and kill the other one."

"And maybe this time you could leave the ice skates at home?"

"Buzzkill," Buffy muttered.

* * *

Angel finished his breakfast and set the cup down on the night stand. He saw the epi-pen beside it and picked it up. It was amazing how much better he felt after an injection of this.

He put the pen back on the nightstand and reclined back on the pillow. Buffy's pillow. It smelled like a sweet mixture of Buffy and her shampoo. This was, in fact, the first time he had actually slept in her bed. It probably wasn't a top of the line mattress, but it sure as hell was a lot more comfortable than the couch. And the bed too smelled like Buffy.

"You've got to stop thinking of her like that," Angel told himself. But he couldn't help himself. His memory was a bit fuzzy, but he thought he remembered Buffy taking care of him. Angel couldn't think of the last time anyone had ever taken care of him like that.

Reaching over to the shelf below the nightstand, Angel picked up the sketch pad Buffy had gotten him for Christmas. If he was going to be bed-bound for a while, despite the fact that he was feeling much better, then he was going to make something useful of it.

* * *

"You sure you're up for this?" Buffy asked as she and Angel got out of the car later that night.

"I'm a fast healer," he said, winking at her. "Plus…" Angel reached into his trunk and pulled out a large axe. "I'm armed this time."

"Me too," Buffy said, holding up her own axe. "Definitely not as fun as the blade of an ice skate, but I imagine it'll do the job a whole lot better."

Angel closed the trunk lid and headed toward the lake. "I wish I had seen that. I think I might have been pretty out of it by that point."

"It was awesome. Too bad you missed it."

"So, where are we supposed to find this crab? Are we to assume it's under the ice?"

"Probably. Why don't we patrol the area and see if there's any sign of it?"

* * *

An hour passed, but to Buffy, it felt like an eternity. She and Angel sat on the bench overlooking the lake, but there was still no sign of the giant crab. Buffy shivered in the cold, moving closer to Angel though what body heat he could possibly offer was minimal.

Finally, she couldn't take it anymore and stood up. "Okay, I've had enough of this."

"You want to go?" Angel asked.

"No, stay here. I'll be right back. I'm going to the car for a moment."

When Buffy returned, Angel saw that she had her ice skates in hand. "You brought your ice skates."

"Yeah, I'm a rebel. I don't do everything Wes tells me to do." Buffy sat on the bench and began to take off her boots. "Don't worry, I won't make you skate this time. In fact, I need you to stay here and be my backup."

"Sure. Trying to stay warm?"

"Well that's one reason. But what I'm really trying to do is the lure the crab out." Buffy put on one skate and began to lace it up. "Wes says he thinks activity above the surface of the lake could have disturbed the crabs. I feel like if we just keep sitting here watching a solid sheet of ice, nothing's going to happen."

"That's a good plan."

Buffy finished lacing up her second skate. "I need you to keep lookout. I don't need the crab surprising us like last time."

"What about your weapon?" Angel indicated the axe sitting on the bench.

"I'll have to leave it. I can't very well skate while holding it. But if I need it, I know where to find it. Luckily I'm a fast skater. And if worse comes to worse…" Buffy held up her bladed foot. "I have these bad boys as an alternative."

Buffy stood up on her bladed feet and gave Angel a smile. "Alright, wish me luck."

"Good luck."

Angel watched as Buffy made tracks in the snow with her skates before sliding over the ice. She skated around the perimeter of the lake, keeping her distance from the now roped-off hole the crab made the previous night.

Angel found himself enjoying watching Buffy move across the ice. She really was talented at it, even if she didn't think so herself. Her slayer reflexes probably helped too.

After a while of skating and no sign of the crab, Buffy skated over to the edge of the lake. "I'm beginning to have my doubts about there being a second giant crab," she told Angel. "I've been out on this ice for a half-hour now and it's still a no-show."

From the corner of his eye, Angel spotted movement near the hole in the ice. "I wouldn't be so sure about that."

"Why do you say that?"

Angel nodded toward the ice. "Because I think we're about to get some action."

Buffy turned her attention to the hole, seeing not one, but _three_ giant crabs were emerging. "What's that saying about bad things happening in threes?"

Angel grabbed Buffy's weapon, then his own, and headed out toward the ice.

"Why don't you stay off the ice?" Buffy said as she took her axe from Angel. "You fight better when you're upright." She gave him a teasing smile.

"And let you take on all three of them by yourself? No way."

Buffy glanced behind her, seeing all three crabs headed in their direction. "On second thought, don't think that's going to be a problem. Let's let them come to us."

Angel held his axe with a tight grip, ready to fight. "Watch out for their claws."

As the crabs approached closer, it appeared that two of the crabs were a tad smaller than the first one. Their size didn't lessen their threat though.

"Mama crab's mine," Buffy said, her eyes on the bigger crab. "Assuming it's a female."

The crabs, though giant, were slow moving, which worked in their favor. As they approached them with their claws raised, Buffy slammed the blade of her axe onto one of the crab's pincher. Upon doing that, a clear liquid began oozing out from the missing limb and the crab went berserk.

"Oh I really pissed it off now," Buffy said as she dodged it's flailing pincher and slammed the axe down onto the crab's head.

Meanwhile, Angel had already taken out one of the smaller crabs. It lay dead on the snow, it's blood seeping out of the gash in its head. The other crab, however, was a bit more feisty and put up a fight, dodging the blade of Angel's axe every time he aimed to hit it.

"He can't dodge two axes," Buffy said as she jumped in to assist. When the crab moved again, he found himself directly in the path of Buffy's weapon. Seconds later, the crab lay dead at their feet.

"That was too easy," Buffy said.

"Yeah, it was. Think that's all of them?"

"Yeah, probably. Too bad. I was just getting started. I'm itching for a fight right now."

"Want to go to the cemetery?"

Buffy smiled at him. "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

For the fourth night in a row, Angel pulled his car into a parking space near the lake. He cut the engine off and looked to Buffy. "Okay, we're here. Now are you going to tell me why we're here?"

"Not because Wesley told me to, that's for sure," Buffy said as she reached for something in the back.

"Oh no. You're not getting what I think you're getting, are you?"

Buffy pulled out the pair of men's ice skates. "If you thought your skates, you would be correct!" She handed them to him. "Come on, put them on. We need to finish our lesson since we were sort of…interrupted the other night."

Angel smiled and began to take off his shoes. Secretly, he was a little excited to be skating again with Buffy. "Alright, but don't expect me to be able to do any of those fancy jumps."

"Don't worry," Buffy said, smiling back at him. "Maybe you could master a little bunny hop."


	5. Episode 5 - The World I Have to Live In

A/N: Sorry if I'm a little late at getting this chapter up. Was visiting my 3 week old baby niece for most of the day. :)

Enjoy the chapter! There's some good stuff at the end! ;)

**EPISODE 5**

**"The World I Have To Live In"**

xoxo

Buffy stared at the calendar on her kitchen wall. It was getting closer to her birthday, and with each passing day, Buffy dreaded the day even more.

"Buffy?"

Buffy turned around, realizing that Angel had been trying to get her attention.

He gave her a smile. "You were a million miles away. Where were you just now?"

But Buffy did not return his smile. "Nowhere. I'm just…tired. Were you asking me something?"

"I was just going to hop in the shower," he said, nodding toward the bathroom. "You didn't need to get in there, did you?"

Buffy shook her head. "No, go ahead. I'm going to go to bed."

Hours later, Buffy tossed and turned, her eyebrows pleated in a frown. In her mind, she dreamt.

"_Happy birthday, Slayer," taunted Slasher's voice in her mind._

_She was running. _

_Through the cemetery. Through the park. Down the street. Through the neighbor's lawn and over a fence. She crossed the street and ran toward the house she and her mother lived in._

_She knew in her heart that something wasn't right. Something told her she was needed here, but when she saw the front door wide open, she was fearful that she was too late._

_Inside, a table lamp was knocked to the floor. Beside it, a vase was shattered. Suddenly, a strange coppery smell assaulted her senses. When she turned the corner, she saw the red writing on the dining room wall._

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SLAYER!_

_Buffy gasped, knowing it wasn't red paint. _

_In the kitchen, the smell was worse. Buffy knew what was it. Blood. And suddenly, it was everywhere. On the floor. On the rug. _

_On her mother. _

_Buffy screamed._

"Buffy! Buffy!"

Buffy's eyes snapped open as Angel hovered over her. It took her a moment or two to get her bearings. She looked around the apartment, illuminated with the orange glow of her nightlight in the bathroom. She then looked back to Angel.

"You were screaming in your sleep."

Buffy moved to sit up. "I was…having a bad dream."

"Do you want to tell me about it? Maybe you won't have it again if you do."

Buffy shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it. I just want to go back to sleep. I'm sorry I woke you up." Buffy lay her head back down on the pillow and turned away from Angel.

"It's no problem," Angel said.

He went back to the couch and watched Buffy in the darkness. She'd been having a lot of "bad dreams" lately, but this evidently had been the worst one of all.

* * *

The next morning, Angel slipped downstairs to do a little pre-dawn tai chi, but when he got to the training room, he was surprised to find Buffy already there. He hadn't even realized she had gotten out of bed. The lump underneath her covers was probably her pillow.

He watched her unnoticed for a while as she took out her anger on a punching bag. Suddenly, she stopped, sat down on the nearby bench, and buried her face into her boxing gloves.

Angel crept back upstairs, deciding to give Buffy some time alone.

The back door to the shop opened, and a blast of cold air floated in as Wesley came inside. "Angel. Good morning. You're up early."

"Thought I would do some tai chi."

"Ahh, yes, the ancient art of tai chi. Good for boosting energy, stamina, sharpening reflexes, and relieving stress."

Angel raised an eyebrow. "You practice?"

Wesley straightened his glasses and cleared his throat. "Well, no. But it looks enjoyable. Perhaps you could teach me sometime. Well, carry on." Wesley took off his coat and placed it on the hook by the door.

"Maybe later," Angel said, sitting down in the chair in front of Wesley's desk. "Buffy's down there working out. I get the feeling that she needs a little time alone."

Wesley turned around, a look of surprise on his face. "Buffy's awake? At this hour?"

"I don't think she slept much at all last night to be honest. She's been having a lot of nightmares lately. In fact, I'm a little worried about her. She seems a little depressed lately.

Wesley sat down at his desk. "I've noticed that too."

"Do you think what happened over Christmas is still bothering her?"

"Possibly, but her birthday is also coming up."

"She doesn't like birthdays?"

"It's more than that. It's the anniversary of her mother's death."

"Her mother was killed on her birthday?"

Wesley nodded. "If she appears melancholy, that would be the most likely reason why."

"That explains a lot. I saw her staring at the calendar last night. I thought I sensed a sadness behind her eyes."

"Angel, the coming days are not going to be easy for her. If you could…be there for her. As a friend. I believe she'll need one."

* * *

Later that night, Buffy worked the late shift at the diner. She hated the thankless job, but if there was anything positive about it, it was a distraction at least.

Buffy grimaced as she tied the trash bag closed. Someone's half-eaten cheeseburger sat on the top and it was starting to stink. Of course, it didn't smell as bad as the actual dumpster itself, and Buffy held her breath as she went outside the diner's back door.

It was freezing outside, and Buffy, without a jacket or sweater, shivered. Patches of dirty snow lined the edge of the pavement as Buffy walked the short distance to the dumpster. She quickly opened the door, threw the trash in, then let it slam shut.

She had just turned to go back inside when something sharp pierced her shoulder blade. Her slayer sense tingled a second too late as the pain in her back immobilized her for a moment.

"Boo," taunted Slasher as he pushed Buffy down to the ground.

Buffy winced from the pain and felt a warmness begin to soak the back of her uniform. She was bleeding.

"I thought I'd come see you, seeing as how it's been a while since we've gone one on one with each other. I'm itching for a fight. Aren't you?"

Ignoring the pain and running on a sudden burst of adrenaline, Buffy got to her feet and began to fight. Kicking was her best option, considering that the stab wound was making it hard to move her right arm. Not to mention the knife Slasher kept waving around. If only she could knock it from his hand…

Using her left arm, Buffy grabbed Slasher's hand to prevent him from stabbing her again. She yanked hard, trying to move the blade back towards him, but was stopped when Slasher kicked her in the shin and caused her to lose grip. Just as Buffy regained focus, Slasher suddenly hoisted her up and threw her against the building.

Buffy hit her head on the cement wall. The impact blurred her vision for a moment, and Buffy fell to the ground, unable to stand.

"What does this remind me of? It reminds of me something. Oh yeah. Reminds me of Joyce. Bleeding on the floor. Helpless to do anything but just lie there and die."

Buffy fought to remain conscious, but felt herself slipping.

"That was only a preview of what's to come," Slasher warned as he took off, and Buffy's vision swarmed with colorful spots until eventually, the blackness overcame her.

* * *

Angel glanced at his watch and frowned. Buffy was usually ready to go by the time he arrived to pick her up. He wondered what could be taking her so long.

Inside the diner, he could see the other waitress, Diane, cleaning the counter. After waiting a few more minutes and still not seeing Buffy, he decided to go in.

The door was locked of course, but when Diane saw him, a smile spread across her face and she rushed to let him in.

"Well hello there," she said, her plump cheeks glowing. "You're Buffy's friend Angel, aren't you?"

"Yes, ma'am. I'm here to pick her up but I was wondering what was taking her so long."

"She's in the back somewhere. Joe's not here so you can go see her."

"Thank you."

"It was nice meeting you, Angel!" Diane said, continuing to smile as she watched Angel's retreating form.

In the back of the diner, it was quiet. Angel glanced around, seeing no sign of Buffy. She was just here though. Her scent still lingered in the air.

Feeling a draft, Angel looked to the back door and saw that it was cracked open. He spotted the empty trash bin beside it and figured that Buffy must have been taking the trash out. But surely it didn't take long to do that, did it?

Angel walked over to the door and stepped outside. Sniffing again, he could definitely tell that Buffy had gone this way, and then the smell overwhelmed him. Blood. Buffy's blood.

He found her unconscious on the ground and a stab wound as the source of the blood. Angel was at her side in an instant, and for a split second, thought the worst until he realized her heart was still beating.

"Buffy! Buffy, can you hear me?"

He touched her cheek, willing her to open her eyes, and Buffy slowly stirred.

"Angel?"

"Buffy, what happened?"

Buffy opened her eyes, wincing as she attempted to sit up. "My head. I bumped it."

"You're bleeding."

"Slasher stabbed me."

"Can you stand up? We need to get you inside. You're losing blood and it's freezing out here."

Buffy started to nod, but stopped when it hurt her head too much. Angel, not convinced she could be steady on her feet, helped her up and led her back inside.

He took her to Joe's office and sat her down on the chair. "First aid kit?"

"On the wall outside," Buffy pointed.

Angel rushed out of the room and returned moments later with the first aid kit and a few clean washrags. Quickly, he used the cloths to staunch the bleeding.

"Is it bad?" Buffy asked.

"It doesn't appear to be a deep cut, which is good. But it's bleeding pretty heavily. I should take you to the emergency room."

"No! No hospital!"

"Buffy…"

"Angel, please. Just bandage it up, okay? There should be some gauze in there."

"Is everything alright?" said Diane as she walked in, having heard voices from Joe's office. "Oh merciful heavens!" she exclaimed when she saw the bloody washcloths.

"Don't worry, I'm okay. It just looks bad."

"What on earth happened?"

"I slipped on some ice and fell."

"You cut yourself!"

"I know. But don't worry. Really, it's not that bad."

Diane frowned, not quite reassured. "Listen, I hate to leave you, but I've got to get to the pharmacy before it closes at eleven. Are you sure you're okay to lock up?"

"I'm fine. Angel's taking care of me."

"Wish I had someone like that to take care of me," Diane said, winking at Buffy. "I'll see you later, Buffy."

"Bye."

"'Not that bad'? Buffy, you were stabbed."

"I've been stabbed before. Trust me, I've had worse. If Slasher wanted to kill me, he would have finished the job. He just likes to torture me."

Angel lifted the cloth to take a peek at the wound. "The bleeding has stopped."

"See? I told you it wasn't that bad."

"I um…need you to take your shirt off. So I can bandage it."

Buffy suddenly felt warm. "Oh. Right."

"I won't look at anything. I promise. I just need to see the wound."

Buffy nervously undid the buttons on the front of her shirt, undoing just enough to get her shirt down in the back. "Just hurry it up, okay? It's cold in here."

"Don't worry. I'll be quick."

Angel, true to his word, quickly dabbed the wound with an antiseptic wipe and covered it with a pad of gauze. "There, all done."

Buffy put her shirt back on, wincing at the pain in her head as she fastened her buttons back.

"I still think I ought to take you to the emergency room."

"No, please don't, Angel. They'll ask all kinds of questions. You know I can't give them the answers."

"What about your head? You might have a concussion."

"It hurts, which is sort of to be expected when you slam into a wall. But I'll be fine. Please, just take me home."

Angel wrestled with it, then decided that Buffy had had enough. "Alright, but if you get worse, I'm taking you. No arguments."

"Fine."

* * *

"Angel?"

Angel looked up from his book, seeing Buffy peak around the bathroom door. "Are you okay?"

"I tried not to get my bandage wet in the shower, but I couldn't help it. Could you redo it?"

"Of course." Angel put his book down and crossed the short distance to the bathroom. Buffy, wearing a towel, moved aside to let him in.

The mirror was fogged up from Buffy's shower, though not that it mattered to Angel anyway since he didn't have a reflection. He tried to concentrate on the flowery scent from Buffy's shampoo that still lingered in the steamy air and not the fact that Buffy was wearing only a towel.

"Here," Buffy said as she moved the first aid kit across the counter.

"Why don't you sit down? You look like you're about to pass out. You're not dizzy, are you?"

"No, I'm just tired." Buffy sat down on the toilet seat.

Angel sat next to her on the edge of the tub and began to redress Buffy's wound. "How's the bump on the head?"

"Growing a knot."

"Good. That means the swelling is on the outside."

They were silent for a while as Angel finished placing a new bandage over the wound.

"How is it?" Buffy asked.

"It's starting to heal. You're fortunate for your healing abilities."

"I know you think I'm crazy for not going to the ER, but I can't deal with that tonight."

Angel reached for the bandage wrapper and crumpled it up. "Okay, I think you're good to go."

"Thank you."

Angel rose from his seat, quickly averting his eyes from Buffy. "I'll uh…I'll be outside if you need me again."

Buffy emerged from the bathroom ten minutes later. She was dressed for bed in sweats and a tank top, which she said was just easier to wear considering her injury.

After pulling back the covers, she carefully eased herself on the bed. When she lay down though, she accidently put pressure on her wound. "Oww! Damn it!"

"Are you alright?" Angel asked, concerned.

"No, I'm not alright!" Buffy yelled. She felt herself on the brink of tears, but held them back. "I'm so mad at myself. How could I have been so stupid?"

Angel put his book down and moved to sit beside her on the bed. "Hey, you're not stupid. Slasher ambushed you."

"Exactly. He ambushed me. And that would have never happened had I been more aware of my surroundings. I'm a slayer. It's sort of my duty to be alert at all times. But instead all I could think about when I went to that dumpster was someone's smelly cheeseburger."

"Don't beat yourself up about this."

"Angel, Slasher _knows_ where I work, and he _knows _where I live. Any time I step outside, I have to be aware of the possibility that he's waiting for me."

"Well maybe it's time to take the offensive."

"The offensive?"

"Instead of watching your back for Slasher all the time, you need to get back control. It should be Slasher who is kept on his toes, not you."

"I need to find out where his latest hideout is."

"That would be a start."

Buffy nodded. "Tomorrow."

* * *

The next morning, Buffy tapped her foot impatiently while a man, who couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from her chest, took his time in placing his breakfast order.

"I'll have the uh…sausage and egg platter."

"And you?" Buffy asked, turning her attention to the man who sat across the table.

"Same," he replied lazily, snickering at what, Buffy wasn't sure she wanted to know.

"It'll be just a few minutes." Buffy took back the menus. As she turned to walk away, the first man reached out and smacked her on the behind.

Buffy's face turned red with anger, and she whipped around, seeing the two men laughing at her expense. "Okay,_ that's it! _I have had to deal with you two _all week_ and I am DONE with it!"

"Ooo, looks like we got a feisty one," said the man who slapped her.

"Oh, you like that, huh?" Buffy mocked. "Does it turn you on? Are you all hot and bothered by me in my little waitress uniform?"

The men just laughed, not knowing what to think of this.

"Well you know what? I think it's time for you two fellows to cool down a bit." Buffy grabbed the pitcher of ice water from the table next to theirs and promptly poured it into the man's lap.

Five minutes later, she was sitting across from Joe in his office, and Joe didn't look too happy.

"Buffy, we've talked before about your attitude towards the customers, and I think we need to have that discussion again."

"I can be the nicest waitress on earth, but if some jerk is going to make a pass at me, I'm not going to be so nice!"

"That's the nature of this business, kid! Customers suck, but you do whatever you can do to make them happy, otherwise we'll all be out of a job!"

"Joe, he slapped me on the ass! Excuse me for not liking to be sexually harassed!"

"So you pour water on his lap. Yeah, that's real mature!"

"Well he wasn't being very mature either."

"Buffy, I'm afraid this just isn't working out. I don't think you're cut out to be a waitress."

"Oh my god. You're firing me? Because I poured water on someone who was harassing me_?_"

"No, I'm letting you go because I don't think you take this job very seriously. You're late all the time, your breaks are too long, and not to mention all the times you don't bother to show up at all."

"I have a very busy life."

"We'll then maybe you need to find a job with more flexible hours."

"Fine!" Buffy stood up and began to untie her apron. "I didn't really like this job anyway! Or you!"

Buffy threw the apron at him and stormed out of the office.

* * *

Angel had just stepped out of the bathroom, his hair still damp from his shower, when Buffy stormed into the apartment and slammed the door behind her.

Angel looked up at her in surprise. "You're home early."

Buffy kicked her shoes off and collapsed on the couch. "I just got fired."

"What? Why?"

"Well, the 'official reason' was because Joe said I was late one too many times, but the real reason is that I don't exactly get along with the customers. I don't 'take this job seriously'. Well excuse me for hating customers. I'm tired of being pawed by men who can't seem to keep their hands off me."

"What happened?"

"These stupid trucker guys have come to the diner every day this week and have done nothing but make rude gestures at me. I'd beat them up, but it sort of goes against my 'no harm to humans rule'."

"Do you want me to beat them up?"

Angel smiled at her, and Buffy laughed. It was good to hear her laugh, he thought.

"Thanks, but that's okay. I'm done with that place. It was a crap job, anyway. I probably would have quit eventually."

* * *

Without diner duty to occupy her, Buffy soon found herself bored. In hopes of finding something to do, she wandered downstairs to the bookstore where she found Wesley was engrossed in something at his desk.

"I thought you were supposed to be at work," Wesley said, his eyes still on the papers he was reading.

"Yeah, I got fired."

Wesley looked up at her. "I'm sorry."

Buffy shrugged. "No big. Hated that job anyway. What are you reading?"

"Oh, nothing. Just boring watcher material." Wesley moved the material aside and indicated the chair across from his desk. "Buffy, I'm glad you're here. Sit down. We need to have a talk."

"Uh-oh," Buffy said as she sank down in the chair across from Wesley's desk. "Am I in trouble?"

"Why would you say that?"

"Because for a moment there, you sounded like my dad. When my parents were still together, he was the strict one. I always knew I was in trouble when my dad pulled me aside to 'talk'."

"No, you're not in any trouble."

"Okay, whew! So, what's up?"

"I wanted to give you fair warning beforehand. A few members of the Watchers Council will be coming to Cleveland in a few days, including the head of the council, Quentin Travers."

"Your boss."

"That's right."

"So you want me to be on my best behavior. Is that what you're telling me?"

"Yes, that would be advisable."

"Okay, so why are they coming to the hellmouth?"

"Well naturally, of course, they want to see you. It's uh…customary when a slayer turns eighteen to give her a…test of sorts."

"Wait a second. Are you telling me they're coming just in time for my _birthday_?"

"Yes."

"Great. This next birthday just keeps getting better and better."

"I know the timing is unfortunate, but it's sort of a…rite of passage for every slayer. This test."

"So this test…is it like, a pass/fail test? Or do they just want to see how good I am?"

"Well of course they want to see how good you are, but I'm afraid it is a pass/fail test."

"So what happens if I fail? Do I not get to be a slayer anymore?"

_Yes_, Wesley thought, though he could never tell Buffy that. "You'll always be a slayer, Buffy, until you…"

"Until I die?"

Wesley nodded.

"Okay, so if I fail, do I get a retake?"

"I'm really not allowed to say anything about the test or what it involves, but I'm sure you'll do just fine."

"And I thought I was over with tests," Buffy muttered.

"There is, uh, one more thing we need to discuss," Wesley said, hoping to change the subject.

"What's that?"

"Angel."

"What about him?"

"I've uh…I've not exactly told the Council about him."

"Why not?"

"Because if I did, it's possible you and I would both be in serious trouble."

"_What_? That's crazy! He's on our side!"

"Yes, but I'm afraid the Council will not see it that way. They won't care that he has a soul and that he helps us fight. They'll merely see him as the vampire he used to be."

"So we shouldn't say anything about him is what you're saying."

Wesley nodded. "Yes. It would be for the best that you kept your friendship with him a secret."

"Okay, I won't say anything. But just out of curiosity, what would happen if they did find out about Angel?"

"Well, they could simply fire me and replace your watcher. Or, they'd fire me and put you to trial."

"You're joking, right?"

"No, Buffy, I'm very serious. They could take you to London and put you to trial."

"Why would they ever need to put a slayer on trial? That's insane!"

"Well, some slayers, unfortunately, use their power for…well, less than noble intentions. The Council frowns upon a slayer using her powers for nothing other than good."

"But how can being Angel's friend make me a bad person?"

"Quite simple, really. He's the enemy. In their eyes, of course."

A bell jingled, signaling a customer coming into the shop. Wesley breathed a sigh of relief, grateful for the interruption from Buffy's curious eyes. "Well, I should see to this customer. Why don't you go spend some time in your training room?"

Buffy watched as Wesley hurried out of the office, then stood to her feet. Perhaps a workout was just what she needed right now.

* * *

Later that night, Buffy and Angel patrolled the cemetery, and Buffy filled Angel in on her talk with Wesley.

"So the Watcher's Council is coming and I need to stay out of sight."

Buffy looked at him apologetically. "I'm sorry. I don't agree with them, but Wes seems really worried about it."

"Hey, it's not a problem. I can make myself scarce."

"Don't go too far," Buffy said, giving him a smile. "I have a feeling this next week is going to be pretty brutal."

"Why do you say that?"

"It just will be. I know."

Angel sensed a sadness in her voice, but did not have time to ask her about because suddenly, they had company.

"We meet again, Slayer," Slasher said, emerging from behind a crypt. "I had a feeling you'd show up here."

"I had a feeling you'd be here," Buffy replied, pulling a stake from out of her pocket.

Slasher, in turn, revealed his knife. Behind him, several more vampires emerged, all seemingly eager for a fight.

"Get 'em, boys," Slasher ordered.

The vampires charged toward Buffy and Angel. Angel put his game face on and snarled at the puny vampire who thought he was big enough to take him. Meanwhile, Buffy already had a vampire begging for mercy.

They were ready for them though, dusting off one vamp and then another minutes after.

Buffy staked the vampire she had been fighting. "Some minions!" she taunted. She pushed another one of the vampires out of her way. He landed against Angel's stake. Then, she charged toward Slasher.

Buffy spun and kicked, knocking the knife out of his hand. It was so much easier to fight him that way.

Angel, serving as her backup, staked another minion who had his sights on Buffy.

Buffy and Slasher fought for a while, though neither seemed to be making much progress. Then Angel joined in.

"How about two against one?" he said, baring his fangs.

Angel hit Slasher, causing him to stumble back into Buffy's waiting arms. Buffy delivered an uppercut punch to his chin.

Slasher, realizing he was in trouble, ducked another fist and rolled away, grabbing his knife off the ground in the process.

"This isn't over, Slayer! Angelus!"

Slasher ran away.

Buffy began to run after him, but Angel held her back.

"Angel! Let me go!"

"Shh," Angel said. "Not yet. We can't let him think we're going to follow him."

Buffy smiled, nodding as she understood. "Think you can track him?"

"Yeah. Come on, follow me. Let's go find out where he's hiding."

Buffy followed Angel through the maze of headstones. They soon left the cemetery and headed toward a wooded area.

Angel stopped, sniffed the air for a moment, then continued on. "He went this way."

"I can't believe I never thought of this," Buffy said. "My own person bloodhound."

Angel gave her a look.

"Oh come on, you know what I mean."

"It's not windy tonight," Angel said. "That works in our favor. If it's windy, the scent trail is too spread out and I can't always pinpoint it. Plus, we have another thing working in our favor."

"What's that?"

Angel nodded toward a patch of snow that had not yet melted. "Footprints. And they're fresh."

* * *

Buffy trusted that Angel had a pretty good idea of where Slasher had gone. Every now and then, he would stop, sniff the air again, then follow the invisible trail that Buffy couldn't detect at all.

Their search led them to one of the many streets full of abandoned or seriously run-down houses.

"Oh goody, another street of despair. It's like the whole neighborhood just packed up and left," Buffy said.

"McAllister Avenue," Angel said, glancing at the street sign. Even the street sign looked like it had seen better days. Graffiti covered a portion of it.

"So, where do we start?" Buffy asked.

"This way," Angel answered, pointing just ahead.

They walked in silence on the sidewalk until Angel stopped in front of a boarded up house. "This one. Number 28. I think this is it."

Buffy clutched her stake a little tighter. "I say we go in and ambush him for a change. What do you think?"

Angel glanced at Buffy, then brought out his own stake. "After you."

Buffy nodded toward the back, then walked up the driveway with Angel behind her. When sneaking up on someone, you never went in through the front door.

There was a small backyard, if you could call it that, behind the house. "Jackpot," Buffy whispered, pointing to an open window. The plywood that had been covering it had been torn down by someone, and Buffy was willing to bet she knew who.

Hoisting herself up, Buffy climbed through the window. Angel followed suit. Moments later, they were inside a small room, presumably a laundry room, though it was hard to tell because it was so dark.

Buffy reached into one of the pockets of her cargo pants and pulled out a small flashlight.

"No," Angel whispered, seeing what Buffy's intent was. "No lights. Not yet. We want to surprise him. Let me lead. I see better in the dark."

Buffy nodded and held on to the back of his shirt, allowing Angel to lead the way.

The house was very small and had no upper levels. Thus, the two quickly searched every room, cognizant of every noise.

They turned up nothing.

"He's not here," Angel said.

"Wrong house?"

"No, this is the right house. I can smell that he was here. Very recently. But he's gone again."

"Damn it," Buffy muttered. She reached back into her pocket and pulled out the flashlight. "I can use this now, right?"

"Yeah, it's fine."

She turned it on and looked around the living room. There was a dirty mattress lying in the middle of the floor along with a pile of junk in the corner. A mouse scurried across the floor as Buffy moved closer. Her flashlight moved across the pile of objects. She picked something up.

"What's that?" Angel asked.

"I recognize this. I've seen it before." It was a box. Buffy opened it and listened as the familiar music started to play.

"A music box?"

"It once belonged to Beth. See how old this thing is?"

Angel took the box from her, closed the lid, annoyed with the music, and gave it a closer inspection. "Definitely circa 1800s, that's for sure. How do you know it belonged to Beth?"

"One time when I was spying on Slasher, I caught him listening to it. It's such a girly thing, so I just assumed it must have belonged to her. Plus he was looking at a painting of her too."

Angel handed the music box back to her. "Well, at least he hasn't left for good. His things are still here."

"Which means he'll come back," Buffy finished. "You up for a stakeout? You know, with stakes?" Buffy asked, smiling.

* * *

Slasher kicked the front door open, smiling at how easy it had been to break down. Once inside, he walked around the living room, then headed for the kitchen. He could almost see Joyce standing at the oven, unsuspecting.

"Ahh, memories," he said, laughing.

The house looked pretty much the same as it had that night, minus the furniture and blood stains, of course. And from the looks of it, no one had expressed any interested in buying the house on Chestnut St.

Nobody wanted a house that somebody had died in.

Slasher walked back to the living room and placed his bag on the floor. He rummaged around it until he found what he was looking for. The street light from the window reflected on the metal chains and manacles.

"Soon, Slayer. Very soon."

A sound on the front porch alerted Slasher that he was not alone. He turned and watched as two of his lackeys came through the front door.

"Took you long enough," Slasher muttered, despite the fact that he had just arrived himself.

"Sorry, Slasher," one of them apologized.

"You get the stuff?" Slasher asked.

The vampire smiled and held out a tazor. He pressed the button on it, making it buzz.

"Give it to me!" Slasher snatched it away from him. "And the chloroform?"

The other vampire handed him a bag in which the requested item was inside. Slasher looked inside the paper bag and grinned. "Excellent."

"Why do you need all of this stuff to subdue the slayer?" he asked.

"Yeah, we could just subdue her with our bare hands." The vampire bared his fangs and clamped his hands together.

"Because, idiot, it'll be a lot easier to chain her if she's not putting up a fight." Slasher grinned. "She can put up a fight later when she's conscious. That'll I'll enjoy. The tazor is for her boy toy Angelus. He's soft lately and has apparently gone to the other side. Can't have him ruin the fun now, can we?"

"Why can't we just kill the Slayer already?" one of the vampires complained. "That would be fun."

Slasher glared at the vampire. "NO ONE touches the Slayer but ME! Got it?"

"Then why don't _you_ just kill her already?" complained the other vampire.

"Oh don't worry," Slasher said as he put down the items next to the chains. "I fully intend to kill her. But I'm going to enjoy torturing her first. A slow, painful death is what I have in mind for her. My birthday present to her." Reaching into his bag, he grabbed his trusty knife and ran his finger along the edge of the blade. He drew blood on his finger, then placed the digit into his mouth to lick the wound clean.

His lackeys stood still, staring at Slasher.

"Well don't just stand there! We've got work to do! Pedro and Sammy are gone. Dumb bastards went and got themselves staked. So you'll need to help me with the preparations."

"What do you need us to do?"

"Well for one, I need a volunteer. Which one of you wants to help me with something special?"

The two lackeys glanced at each other, and the one who spoke stepped forward. "I will."

Slasher smiled at the vampire, then retrieved the tazor from the floor.

The vampire eyed the weapon and his eyes widened. "What are you going to do?"

"I need to see if this works." Slasher suddenly tazed him, then laughed as he fell to the floor with a thud. He writhed on the floor for a few moments, which only made Slasher laugh harder.

"I think it works," said the other vampire, hoping he wasn't next.

Slasher stopped laughing and turned to him. "Yes, it does. Now no more comments about killing the Slayer," he warned, holding the tazor up. "We'll do it my way and _my way only_!"

* * *

Buffy and Angel sat against the wall in the hallway, waiting for the front door to open. Hours had passed, and Slasher had not returned. This annoyed Buffy.

"Where is he already?"

Angel didn't have an answer to that.

Buffy reached into another one of her pockets and brought out her lighter. She didn't smoke, but having one of these came in handy. Bored, she pressed the button and made the flame appear.

"You sure like playing with fire, don't you?" Angel asked in a teasing manner.

Buffy smiled at him. "I could burn this place to the ground. No one would miss it. Except Slasher has to be inside here first, otherwise it's just arson."

"It's probably arson either way."

Buffy hit Angel on the shoulder in a playful way. "Hey, I thought you were on my side."

"I didn't say I had a problem it. You should kill Slasher by any means necessary."

"It's cold in here," Buffy said, wrapping her coat around her a little tighter.

"We don't have to stay. It's late anyway."

"No, I want to stay. I want to be here when he comes back. A surprise attack is my best bet at killing him. I want this to end once and for all."

But they waited, and a few more hours later, it was getting closer to sunrise.

"We should head home," Angel said. "Sunrise will be soon."

Buffy stood up, weary from sitting for so long. "You're right. If Slasher was to walk through that door right now, I'd probably be too tired to fight him." At that moment, she yawned.

"Come on, let's hurry," Angel said, ushering her out the front door. "We'll get him another time."

As they walked out to the porch, Buffy glanced at the house once more. At least one thing had been accomplished. She knew where his latest hideout was.

She would be back.

* * *

After staying up all night, Buffy slept in the next morning. Sometime just after noon, she finally rolled out of bed and tiptoed to the bathroom for a shower, being mindful of Angel who was still asleep on the couch.

Angel was awake when she came out of the bathroom and was busy heating himself a cup of blood in the microwave.

"Good morning," she said, trudging to the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee.

"It's actually afternoon," he stated.

Buffy eyed the clock on the wall. "Hmm, so it is."

"Wesley called when you were in the shower."

Buffy opened the cabinet door and reached for a mug. "What did he want?"

"He said he wanted to see you about something and to go downstairs when you had a chance."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "He's probably been reading the paper again. Every time he does, he gives me a new assignment."

* * *

When Buffy headed downstairs, she was surprised to see an assortment of gemstones and crystals on the table. She'd half expected to find Wesley with his nose buried in the morning's paper, but apparently she had been wrong.

"Are we selling healing stones now?" Buffy asked.

Wesley turned around. "Ahh, Buffy. Good, you're here."

"Did Angel tell you the good news when you called earlier?"

"What good news?"

"We had a run-in with Slasher last night. That's not the good news. But we did manage to follow him. Or actually, to be more accurate, Angel could follow him. He picked up on his scent and it lead us straight to a house on McAllister Avenue."

"And was Slasher there?"

"No. By the time we got there, he had already left again. We stayed there, hoping to catch him when he came back, but he was a no-show. We left just before sunrise."

"Do you think he moved on?"

"No, his stuff was still there. He probably stayed somewhere else last night. I think he'll be back though. I'm working on a strategy to get him once and for all. I'm thinking fire. Maybe I could smoke him out of his hidey hole. Coward that he is. What do you think?"

"I think you should sit down. We have a lot of work to do today."

Buffy frowned, confused at why Wesley didn't seem more excited about her discovery. "Wes, would a little enthusiasm kill you? I found Slasher's hideout!"

"Yes, I heard you, Buffy, and that's wonderful news. We'll discuss Slasher later. Right now, there's something else that we need to do."

"Does this have anything to do with the Council coming?"

"As a matter of fact, yes, it does. I've been instructed to uh…give you a lesson on vibratory stones."

Buffy's jaw dropped. "You're kidding me, right? I'm telling you that I have the biggest clue about Slasher's whereabouts and you want me stop trailing him to study a bunch of gemstones and crystals?!"

Wesley sat down next to her at the table. "Buffy, I am thrilled to hear you have located Slasher. And believe me, I want to hear all about your plan to kill him. But the Council is coming here in just a few days and I…well this is something I have to do."

Buffy sighed. "Okay, fine. What am I supposed to do?"

"You'll learn these stones. Now, let's start with the amethyst…"

* * *

After an incredibly boring hour or two with Wesley, Buffy headed to the house on McAllister Avenue. She didn't think Slasher was there, considering the fact that she and Angel had left just before dawn, but it was worth a shot.

She stepped onto the porch, being mindful of the spots that looked weak in the wood, and opened the front door. The bright afternoon sun illuminated the dim living room. She stepped inside, gave the place a onceover, and determined that Slasher was indeed, not there.

In the corner of the room, the painting of Beth was propped against the wall. Buffy walked over to it, feeling as if she were looking at her double. She smiled, the painting of her doppelganger making her think of the Buffy from the other reality.

There were subtle differences, she supposed. Beth had a higher forehead and bigger eyes, but she couldn't deny the similarities.

Slasher would be back. He'd carried this painting with him for over a hundred years. She doubted he was about to part with it anytime soon.

Though why he hung on to the picture of the woman he supposedly hated was beyond her.

* * *

Once the sun set, Angel joined her. Buffy, who had been sitting in a porch swing across from the house, waved him over.

"No sign of him, huh?" Angel asked in way of greeting.

Buffy shook her head. "Nope. I checked the inside of the house and he hadn't been there. That doesn't mean he won't be by tonight though. Buffy reached into her pocket and grabbed her lighter, igniting the flame. "And when he does, I'll be ready for him. You can sit down by the way."

Angel looked up at the chain supporting the swing, and deciding it was safe enough to support both of their weights, he sat down beside her.

"Does anyone live here?" Angel asked, wondering whose porch they were on.

"No one lives on this street. Haven't you noticed? Why don't you invite yourself into this house if you don't believe me."

Angel smiled. "I believe you. I was just checking."

"Besides, the foreclosure sign was a dead-giveaway." Buffy gave him a teasing smile.

"So, we wait?"

Buffy looked across the street at the house. "We wait."

* * *

Slasher whistled to himself as he left the Slayer's apartment. He imagined the look on her face when she would see the gift he'd left for her. An early birthday present perhaps.

He could do it now. He _wanted_ to kill her now. But no, he had to be patient. There wasn't any need to rush. He loved the anticipation anyway. Besides, it would be more fitting to kill the Slayer on her birthday, wouldn't it?

Slasher decided to go back to the house on Chestnut Street. He needed to make sure the boys had everything ready.

* * *

"Are you pleased?" asked the lackey as he watched Slasher walk around the basement of the house.

Attached to the wall and floor were the manacles. Two on the wall for her arms, and two on the floor to keep her legs still. On a table nearby were an assortment of weapons and torture devices. From his travels, Slasher had learned of various torture devices and techniques, and he intended to try out every one of them on the Slayer.

"It's perfect. I don't expect the Slayer will forget this birthday. Well, until she dies at least."

"How do you plan to do it?" asked the lackey.

Slasher turned around and smiled at the vampire. "I'll tell you exactly how it's going to go. The Slayer and Angelus will be on their way home. That's when I'll surprise them. I'll take out Angelus and bring her here. Then, I'm going to have my fun with her. First, I'll torture her until she begs for mercy. And when she's had enough, I'll drink from her." Slasher reached for his knife on the table and held it up. "And then, I'll mar that pretty little face of hers again."

* * *

Buffy yawned, then involuntarily closed her eyes. Her head leaned against Angel's shoulder, and at that point, she awoke with a start.

"Did I fall asleep?"

"I think you were starting to," Angel replied.

"What time is it?" Buffy didn't wait for Angel to answer and looked at her watch. They had been waiting for hours. "No sign of him?"

Angel, who had been keeping vigilant watch on the house since Buffy had started to feel drowsy, shook his head. "I haven't seen him."

"Damn."

"What do you want to do?"

Buffy looked at the house and sighed. She was feeling exhausted, though she couldn't imagine why as she'd slept until noon. But she was. Not to mention the fact that her fingers were frozen stiff.

"Let's call it a night," she said. "There's always tomorrow, right?"

* * *

When they arrived back from patrol, Buffy noticed an envelope tucked into her door.

"What's that?" Angel asked.

"Probably a note from Wes." The envelope wasn't closed, merely tucked into itself. Buffy opened it and pulled out the folded paper.

It wasn't a note from Wesley.

Buffy stared at the picture for only a moment, for she couldn't stare at it any longer. She dropped the paper and stood frozen in place outside the door.

Angel looked at her, concerned. Her face had turned ashen and she had become unusually quiet and still. "Buffy, what is it?" Angel reached to pick up the fallen paper. When he did, he immediately understood Buffy's strange reaction.

It was a photograph of Buffy's mother. This one, however, appeared to come from the evidence room of the police department. It was a crime scene picture of Joyce lying on her kitchen floor in a pool of her own blood. At the bottom of the picture, someone had scribbled '_Soon_…'.

"It was Slasher," Buffy said quietly. "It had to be from him. He's warning me that I'm next."

Angel folded the paper back up, not wishing to see the image again himself, and nodded toward the door. "Come on, let's get inside."

Buffy placed her key into the door, but seemed to fumble with the lock because her hands were shaking so bad. Angel took over and unlocked the door for them.

"I need a shower," Buffy announced as she headed straight toward the bathroom. Angel figured Buffy just needed a few moments to herself, but didn't say anything.

Moments later, behind the closed door, he heard Buffy crying.

Angel stood outside the door, feeling helpless. He hated to see Buffy upset about something he could not fix.

But he could, however, make things better.

He gently knocked on the door. "Buffy?"

She didn't answer, so Angel opened the door a crack. "Buffy? Is it alright if I come in?"

He peeked through the crack, saw her nod, and let himself into the small bathroom.

"I don't want you to see me like this," she said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Angel moved to sit on the edge of the tub. "Buffy, it's okay to cry. You have a right to be upset."

A fresh wave of sobs began to rack her small body, and Angel wrapped his arms around her. She seemed resistant at first, but moments later, she buried her face into his shirt and cried.

* * *

Sometime later, when Buffy was finally ready for bed, Angel brought her a glass of water. "Here, drink this. You look dehydrated."

"Thanks." Buffy took the glass of water from him and had a sip. She didn't realize how parched she felt until she felt the cool liquid run down her throat. When she felt as if she'd had enough, Buffy placed the glass of water on the table.

Angel sat nearby on the couch, watching her, as if waiting on instruction on what to do next.

"I never told you exactly what happened the night my mother was killed."

"You don't have to tell me. I know it's painful for you to think about."

"No, I want to tell you. I think if you know, you'll understand how this has all affected me a little better."

Angel nodded. "Okay. Tell me."

"We were arguing that night. Actually, we had been arguing all that week, my mother and I. You know, over the usual stuff. I was skipping class, my grades were falling, I was missing curfew. And of course, if I was grounded, I always found a way to sneak out. I couldn't exactly tell my mom what I was doing. She…she wouldn't have understood. She just assumed that I was up to no good, falling in with a 'bad crowd' like I did in Los Angeles.

"That night, I got so fed up with her that I took off in the middle of a shouting match. I still remember her shouting after me, telling me to come back, that we weren't through yet." Buffy looked up at Angel, and a small tear trickled down her cheek. "That was the last time I heard her voice."

"I'm so sorry, Buffy."

"I didn't even get to say goodbye. I didn't even tell her that I loved her. Our last conversation was of us arguing."

"She knew you loved her, Buffy."

Buffy wiped the tear away from her cheek with her finger. "I was so mad that night that I just wanted to slay something. I just wanted to do something to prove that what I was doing was worthwhile. I had a duty to protect others. And I couldn't protect the one person that mattered the most."

"Buffy, you can't blame yourself."

"I'm not blaming myself. But I still can't help the guilt that I carry."

Angel nodded. He understood guilt.

"So anyway, while I was out fighting vampires, my mom evidently decided to start making me a birthday cake, even though I'd been rotten to her that whole week. And then I ran into Slasher and his gang."

"What happened?"

"We fought, as usual. But I was so upset from the argument with my mom that I guess I wasn't at the top of my game. Two of his lackeys managed to tie me up in a warehouse and hold me captive. Then Slasher mysteriously disappeared and left the other two to watch me."

"Slasher then went to your house," Angel guessed.

Buffy nodded. "Yeah. Slasher later told me he got inside by telling my mom his car had broken down and he needed to use the phone. I warned my mom not to invite anyone she didn't know into the house, but my mom was too trusting at times."

"Did you know he was going to go after your mother?"

Buffy nodded. "He didn't tell me that was what he was going to do, but I just had a feeling. Intuition, I guess. Plus I was a little suspicious as to why Slasher's boys were keeping me occupied. I had a feeling something was happening. Somehow I managed to get free and killed the two vamps holding me at the warehouse.

"When I got home, I knew right away that something was wrong. The front door was wide open. Mom never left the door open, not even if she was just stepping out to the check the mail or take out the trash. She was always paranoid about a mouse coming into the house.

"Inside, it was quiet, nothing but the sound of the clock above the fireplace ticking. I called out for her, but she didn't answer. It looked like there had been a struggle because the lamp was on the floor. And the vase was next to it, shattered into pieces. And there was this weird smell in the air. When I turned the corner, I was in the dining room. And right there on the wall, there was message. 'Happy Birthday, Slayer'."

Buffy looked up, pausing before she continued. The next part was the most difficult to tell. "The message was written in blood. I found her in the kitchen. There was so much blood everywhere. That was what I was smelling."

Buffy's composure began to slip, and she couldn't hold back her tears any longer.

Angel stood up from the couch and walked over to the bed. "Slide over."

Buffy moved to the other side of the bed and Angel climbed in beside her. He wrapped his arm around her, and Buffy rested her head on his shoulder.

Angel couldn't think of any words to say, for there were none really that could make Buffy feel any better. All he could think to do for the moment was to hold her, and that was exactly what he did.

She wept softly for a while, then exhausted, fell asleep in his arms. Angel stayed with her for the rest of the night just like that.

* * *

When Buffy awoke, she felt that something was different. After the morning haze had settled, she realized what it was. Angel was in bed with her.

She couldn't tell if he was sleeping or not, for the telltale sign of his chest rising and falling didn't exactly apply to a vampire. So she turned her head to look up at him. Angel's eyes were closed.

Buffy smiled and went back to resting her head on Angel's shoulder, but going back to sleep was impossible now. She'd never had anyone hold and comfort her through the night. It was rather nice actually. She didn't want the moment to end, but when she felt Angel began to stir beside her, she knew he was waking up.

Angel must have sensed that she was awake too because then he said, "Good morning."

Buffy turned to look at him again. "Hey."

"You feeling any better?"

Buffy was surprised, but she did feel somewhat better. She nodded, then slowly moved to sit up, extricating herself from Angel's arms. "Thank you for last night."

"I didn't do much. I just didn't want you to be alone."

"It's nice not being alone. I've been on my own for so long now that for a while there, I sort of liked it that way. But being by yourself gets lonely sometimes. I don't want to be alone anymore."

Angel reached over to her, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "You don't have to be alone anymore."

They stared at each other for a moment, neither of them able to think of anything to say. And then, Angel decided that he wanted to kiss her. Cradling her head in his hand, he brought Buffy closer and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. It was a slow, sweet kiss. Not too passionate, and not hurried either. Just a nice, soft kiss.

When he pulled away, he saw Buffy staring at him, her lips slightly parted.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "Maybe I shouldn't have done that."

"Don't apologize. I liked it. But we probably shouldn't do that again."

Angel nodded. "Right. We really shouldn't."

But he really wanted to. Bad.

"I should probably get up," Buffy said hastily and hopped out of the bed seconds later. She made a quick dash into the bathroom, and once behind the closed door, she leaned against it and touched her lips. She felt as if they were still buzzing from Angel's touch.


	6. Episode 6 - Helpless

A/N: So this is my Wishverse version of "Helpless", with as always, a twist! After this chapter and next, you may have an idea of where this story is going. Some minor dialogue was borrowed from the original episode. Enjoy!

**EPISODE 6**

**"Helpless"**

xoxo

Wesley arranged the crystals of various colors, shapes, and sizes on the table. He placed the largest one, a blue crystal, in the center. He then heard the back door closing and turned around. "Buffy, is that you?"

"Yep, I'm here. So what did you want to—" Buffy eyed the table, seeing the arrangement of crystals. "Oh no, not this again. Wes, this is so stupid."

"Sit down, please."

Buffy complied, though she wasn't happy about it. "What does this have to do with slaying anyway?"

"Buffy, I understand this doesn't make sense to you now, but nonetheless, it's very important."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Whatever, if you say so."

"Yes, I say so. Now, shall we begin?" Wesley picked up a purple crystal, dangling it in front of her as Buffy picked up one of the other crystals and played with it.

"This one?"

"Amethyst."

"Used for?"

Buffy shrugged. "I don't know. Breath mints?"

Wesley sighed. "Charm bags, money spells, and for cleansing one's aura."

"Okay, so how do you know if one's aura's dirty? Somebody come by with a finger and write 'wash me' on it?"

Wesley took off his glasses and leaned toward her. "Buffy, I'm aware of your distaste for studying vibratory stones, but since it is part of your training, I would appreciate your glib-free attention."

"Sorry. It's just with Slasher on the loose, I feel like my time would be better spent patrolling."

"There will plenty of time for that later. And Angel can help you. Now, back to the task at hand, and if it's not entirely beyond your capabilities, try to concentrate." He picked up the large blue crystal in the center and placed it in front of Buffy.

Buffy sighed and stared into the crystal.

* * *

"Did I miss anything good?" Buffy asked as she caught up with Angel at the cemetery.

Angel shook his head. "Not really."

"So no signs of Slasher?"

"Not here."

"Damn it. He's been a slippery little weasel lately. We should patrol around McAllister Street," Buffy suggested, and Angel followed her out of the cemetery.

"So what were you doing with Wesley?"

"Oh, more of that crystal crap or whatever."

"Why is he making you study crystals?"

"The hell if I know. He says it's a part of my training, but I have yet to figure out the significance of it."

A woman screaming ended their discussion on the crystals. Buffy and Angel, without a word, immediately ran toward the direction of the screams.

"There!" Angel pointed toward an alley. But when they reached the alley, they saw the vampire's retreating form and the screaming woman slung over his shoulder. Buffy and Angel gave the vampire chase, following him behind a row of buildings. The vampire cut across a nearby parking lot, then disappeared behinds some trees.

"Damn it! He's getting away!" Buffy yelled.

Buffy and Angel made their way through the den of trees, but when they emerged on the other side, there was no sign of the vampire, or the woman.

Angel sniffed the air. "He's not far away. He's somewhere close."

"Let's split up. I'll take the playground. You look near the apartments."

Angel nodded, then took off toward the nearby apartments that lined the park.

Buffy scanned the playground, deciding her best bet would be to check near the jungle gym. There were so many hiding places around that thing. Buffy ran toward the structure. There on the other side, she saw a movement, and held her stake up high.

"Let her go!"

The vampire, momentarily distracted by her arrival, loosened his grip on the woman. He had fed, but lucky for the woman, he hadn't fed enough.

Buffy marched toward the vampire and struck him with a fist. The vampire lost his balance and stumbled. Meanwhile, the woman watched the scene with a panicked expression on her face.

"Run!"

The frantic woman didn't hesitate and took off.

Buffy smiled. "Well, looks like it's just you and me now."

"You ruined my dinner," the vampire snarled before charging toward her. He hurled his fist toward her face, which Buffy quickly ducked to avoid.

A fight ensued for a moment, and finally, the vampire gave up. He turned around and took off, and the chase was on again. He ran to the end of the structure, then turned and headed for the ladder. Buffy was right behind him two seconds later, just missing his leg as he hopped up onto the platform. Buffy ran down the length of the structure as the vampire crawled into a tunnel.

"Seriously? What are you? Five?" Buffy complained, then followed suit.

The tunnel slowed the vampire down, and Buffy, being of small size, had the advantage. Once on the other side, she was on his heels. The vampire quickly ran for the slide when Buffy kicked him, spending him rolling down and landing with a thud to the ground.

Buffy then slid down, landing at his feet. "Wow, that was really funny-looking! Could you do it again?"

The vampire bared his fangs at Buffy. "I'll kill you for that."

"_For that?_ What were you trying to kill me for before?"

The vampire swung his fist at her. Buffy ducked just in time and delivered a roundhouse kick to his shoulder. He swung his fist again, and Buffy punched him in the stomach. Before he could recover, she punched him in the head, then kicked him again, sending him stumbling back into the merry-go-round.

Buffy walked over him, holding her stake up. "Okay, so here's the deal."

As soon as the words left her mouth, a wave a dizziness overcame her. She closed her eyes for a moment, unsteady on her feet, and her opponent seized the opportunity to get the upper hand. The vampire rushed her, grabbing her jacket and swinging her around. He threw her, and Buffy crashed into a picnic table.

Buffy rolled off the table and onto the ground, unable to get to her feet before the vampire jumped on top of her. He grabbed her wrist, smiling as he then took pleasure in twisting Buffy's hand around, making her cry out in pain. Her eyes widened as the very stake in her hand was now pointed to her own chest. He began to push it down.

"Is this how you do it?" he asked with a grin.

Buffy struggled as the vampire pressed his weight on top of her. Having no other option, she head-butted him, and when he was stunned, she punched him with her free hand and shoved him off of her. Buffy quickly reached for her stake, turning the pointy edge upwards. The vampire lunged for her once more, then landed on the stake, impaling himself as he turned to dust.

Buffy took several deep breaths as she continued to lie on the ground. She still felt dizzy, and that had been way too close.

"Buffy? Are you okay?"

Buffy stared up, seeing Angel's panicked face hovering over her seconds later.

"Buffy?"

"I'm fine. I got him." Buffy slowly sat up, brushing off the dust on her jacket. She took Angel's hand as he helped her up, stumbling as she got to feet. Angel quickly steadied her.

"You're not fine. What's wrong?"

"I'm feeling a little dizzy all of a sudden. I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Go home. I'll finish patrolling the area."

"You sure?"

Angel nodded. "I'm sure. We can get Slasher another time. Do you want me to walk you back?"

Buffy shook her head. "No, that's okay. I'm fine. I just…got a little winded I guess. I'll see you back at the apartment."

"Get some rest."

Buffy turned back toward the bookshop and fought another wave of dizziness. She didn't want to let on to Angel how bad she was starting to feel…or how close she had come to being staked.

* * *

Angel opened the door quietly as to not to disturb Buffy. The room was dark except for the blue glow from the television, and Buffy was already asleep.

Reaching for the remote, Angel clicked the television off and walked over to the bed. In her sleep, Buffy had kicked the covers off. Knowing that she always got cold during the night, Angel reached for the comforter and pulled it back over her.

* * *

Buffy stared at the target against the wall across the room. She hadn't hit the target yet, and that worried her. She grabbed another knife, deciding to try again. Taking a deep breath, she concentrated on the center of the target, took her aim, and threw the knife. It missed the target by a large margin, bouncing off some exercise equipment before landing on the floor.

Wesley stood at the bottom of the stairs with his morning cup of tea. He observed Buffy for a few moments unnoticed as she threw another knife at the target. "You're up early." He sipped his tea.

Buffy sighed and turned around. "Wes, something's wrong."

Wesley frowned. "Wrong?"

Buffy nodded toward the target on the wall. A few knives were stuck to it in an haphazard manner. None of the knives were anywhere near the center. "Watch."

"Perhaps you shouldn't…"

She picked up another knife and threw it, missing it completely.

"…do that anymore."

"I don't understand. I'm always good at this, but suddenly I can't even hit the damn thing! And on top of that, I got a bad case of the dizzies last night and almost let a vamp stake me. _With my own stake_!"

Wesley took another sip of his tea as Buffy threw another knife. It flew through the air wildly.

"See that? I'm way off my game. My game's left the country. It's in Cuernavaca. Wes, what's going on here?"

"Well, perhaps you've got a bad flu bug or something."

Buffy shook her head. "No. No, I'm not sick. I _can't_ get sick! Not when I'm so close to getting Slasher!"

"Don't worry about Slasher for now. Just take it easy for forty-eight hours. You know, forego patrolling until you feel yourself again."

Wesley turned to go back up the stairs as Buffy picked up a few more knives.

"No, I just need to spend a little more time training." She threw the knife and watched as it sailed up in the air, crashing into one of the lights above. The light shattered, sending shards of glass onto the floor.

Buffy turned around, seeing Wesley staring at her with a disapproving look.

"Okay, fine. Maybe that's enough training for now."

* * *

Quentin Travers walked into the dark, abandoned house and surveyed the progress. Blair was busying himself by bricking all of the downstairs windows shut, while Hobson was in charge of the upstairs.

Just then, Hobson came down the stairs, and Quentin approached him. "How much longer, Hobson?"

"Five, maybe six hours, sir."

Quentin nodded, then followed Hobson into the next room. "Once you finish, you and Blair can get some rest. But sleep in shifts."

Blair and Hobson paused to stare at the wooden crate across the room, a heavy padlock the only thing keeping the vampire inside.

"We're getting very close," Quentin told them. "The Slayer's preparation is nearly complete."

* * *

Buffy, having heard a noise, peeked out from behind her curtains, but no one was there.

A hand on her shoulder made her jump, and Buffy turned around to see Angel standing behind her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's okay. I'm just…a little on edge."

"You nervous about the Council in town?"

Buffy nodded, then moved away from the window. "Yeah. I don't want to meet any members of the Council. And I really don't want to meet Quentin Travers. I just have a bad feeling about all of this."

But that wasn't everything that was bothering her. She didn't want to tell Angel that the woozy feeling from last night still hadn't completely gone away.

* * *

At the boardinghouse, the crate remained in the corner. Nearby, Hobson and Blair had already set up their cots. Hobson, having stayed awake for the past six hours, was bone-tired. Just as he sat down, the vampire within the crate began to thrash about and scream.

Blair, who was sleeping, suddenly awoke and turned to look at the crate.

"It's your shift," Hobson said.

Hobson relaxed on the his cot as Blair stood up.

The crate stilled for a moment, and Blair opened it. Inside, the vampire Kralik was still tied.

"Pills!" Kralik demanded.

"Yes."

Blair grabbed an empty glass next to the pill bottle and headed into the kitchen. As he filled the glass with water, he could hear Kralik in the other room.

"PILLS!"

"Give the bloody vampire his damn pills!" yelled Hobson.

"It's coming!" Blair yelled back.

Inside the crate, Kralik strained against the straightjacket that held him in place. As he did, the seam on his shoulder began to rip.

In the kitchen, Blair hurriedly filled the glass with water and ran back into the other room.

"PILLS!" Kralik yelled again.

Blair set the water down on the table and grabbed the pill bottle. He poured two pills onto a spoon and reached for the glass of water. He then held it to Kralik's mouth. Kralik closed his eyes and groaned in obvious pain.

"Take them," Blair said.

"Pills!"

"They're right in front of you."

Kralik sniffed. "Where?"

"Here!"

"I can't see…can't reach it."

Kralik stuck out his tongue, and Blair took a cautious step forward. "Open your eyes."

Suddenly, Kralik thrust out his arm and grabbed Blair by the neck, lifting him from the floor and choking him.

Across the room, the commotion made Hobson open his eyes. He grabbed his crossbow and ran over to Blair's aid.

"Drop him, vampire!" Hobson demanded.

Kralik, seeing the crossbow aimed at him, dropped Blair on the floor. Blair reached for his neck and gasped for air.

"Not another move, vampire!" Hobson warned.

Kralik ignored the watcher's warning and took off, too fast for Hobson's arrow as it landed on the side of the crate.

Seconds later, the vampire ran out the door.

"He's getting away!" Blair yelled.

"Bloody hell!" Hobson muttered as he ran after the vampire. Outside, he scanned the yard, wondering if the vampire had burned. Obviously Kralik, in his frenzied state, had not realized the sun was out. But when he looked toward the road, he saw the open manhole, the lid only halfway covering its entrance.

Kralik had escaped underground.

* * *

Wesley nervously paced the shop as Quentin Travers was expected very shortly. The older man always intimidated Wesley, and the thought of the man being in the same room with him sent his blood pressure skyrocketing.

At the table, Buffy sat with her head in her palm, bored out of her mind. "Will you stop pacing already? You're making _me_ nervous!"

Wesley shot her a look and checked his watch again, nothing that it was 1:59. He was expected at two o'clock. "Quentin should be here any moment. You remember everything we talked about?"

"Yes! I'll be on my best behavior!" She put on a fake smile.

The door on the bell jingled, and Wesley turned to see Quentin Travers step inside.

"Quentin, good to see you," Wesley said, walking over to the man.

"Hello, Wesley."

"I hope you had a pleasant flight."

"Yes, yes, it was fine." Quentin surveyed the small bookstore, nodding in approval. "Nice place. All neat and…orderly."

When Quentin looked away, Wesley motioned for Buffy to stand up. He then pointed to the corners of his mouth, and Buffy reluctantly put on a smile.

Quentin turned around, his eyes laying on Buffy. "And you must be Miss Summers."

"That's me."

"Quentin Travers," he said, extending his hand to shake Buffy's. "A pleasure to finally meet you. Your watcher's weekly reports have nothing but good things to say about you. You're quite the exemplary slayer."

Buffy shrugged. "I guess."

Wesley glared at her.

"Um, I mean thank you."

Quentin walked around the store, browsing the items on the shelf. "So, how are we coming along with the Slasher situation?"

"Very well, actually," Wesley said, straightening his glasses. "Buffy just recently located his current hideout. But she's been feeling a bit under the weather I'm afraid. She plans to take care of that when she's feeling up to par."

Quentin turned to look at Buffy, his interest piqued. "You've located him?"

"He's been hiding out in a house on 28 McAllister Avenue," Buffy answered.

Quentin nodded. "Good job. Maybe you'll actually kill him this year."

Buffy opened her mouth to retort, but the glaring look Wesley gave her told her to keep her mouth shut.

The doorbell suddenly jingled again, and a man poked his head into the doorway. "Quentin, may I talk to you for a moment?"

"Can it wait, Hobson?" Travers barked.

"No, sir. We have a slight problem."

"Fine." Travers turned back to Wesley and Buffy. "My apologies. It was a pleasure to meet you, Miss Summers."

Buffy stared at him for a moment, forgetting her manners until Wesley cleared his throat. "Oh, likewise."

Travers nodded and walked out of the bookstore. "What's the problem?" he demanded once they were outside and out of earshot.

"Kralik escaped."

"He _what_? How the _hell_ did that happen?"

"I'm afraid he went a little mad when he didn't get his pills on time. Blair and I tried to control him, but he still got away. Escaped underground. Blair had a close call."

"The Cruciamentum is _two days away_ and you_ lose_ the vampire you were meant to guard! I should fire both of you on the spot!"

"Sir, I apologize. Blair has already called for reinforcements. We believe this to only be a temporary setback. We expect to find him soon. And if not, there _are_ other vampires we could use."

"You cannot just use _any _vampire!" Travers hissed. "In order for the test to be accurate, it must be a vampire of great skill and cunning. A powerful vampire, the older the better. A vampire with enough strength to—"

Travers stopped mid-sentence, then suddenly, a smile replaced the scowl on his face. "Wait a moment. I have a better idea. We _will_ use another vampire, and I know just the vampire. One even more fitting for the occasion. And I know exactly where we can find him."

* * *

Buffy sat at the table and watched as Wesley brought out the crystals again.

"So I've got a plan," she began. "A person's most vulnerable when they're sleeping, right? I figure the same could be said for vamps. I'm thinking of paying Slasher a visit in the middle of the day. A little afternoon slaying. Whenever I get over this flu bug, of course."

Wesley set the large blue crystal in front of Buffy, only half-paying attention to her ramble. "Yes, I think we should start with the grounding crystal again."

"I know it's taking the easy way out, killing him while he sleeps. But at this point, I just want him dead. I'm tired of this cat and mouse game."

"Buffy, look very carefully for the tiny flaw at its core."

"Don't you think that's a good idea? A little surprise attack? Like he keeps surprising me?"

"Yes, but, Buffy, I think we should concentrate now. Now, look for the flaw at its center."

Buffy sighed. "Fine." She took a deep breath and began to concentrate on the crystal. At the center, she focused on the small rigid line in the center, then slowly went into a trance.

Wesley leaned over toward her. "Buffy?"

Buffy remained in her trancelike state as she continued to stare at the crystal.

Wesley quietly set out a small case on the table and opened it, revealing a hypodermic needle, gauze pad, and a test tube filled with yellow liquid inside. He kept an eye on her as he gently rolled up the sleeve of Buffy's shirt, then wiped the inside of her elbow with the gauze. He then filled the syringe, tapped it to expel the air, then pushed the plunger until a small amount of the liquid squirted out. He checked to see if Buffy was still under the crystal's thrall. She was. Wesley then took her arm and stuck the needle into the spot he had just wiped down with the gauze.

Buffy, still unaware, remained still, and Wesley quickly took the needle out and put the items back into his case. He rolled her sleeve back down, then proceeded to act casual, as if nothing out of the ordinary had just happened.

"Buffy?"

Buffy continued to stare at the crystal.

"Buffy?" He waved his hand in front of her.

Buffy suddenly blinked her eyes a few times and came out of the trance. "Oh, I'm sorry, Wes. Did I zone out on you? It's just…I'm nursing that flu bug."

"It's best to take care of that. Perhaps we should, um…"

"Call it a night? Yeah, that's a good idea. Thanks." Buffy stood up weakly and groaned as she headed for the door.

"Good night," Wesley called after her.

* * *

Buffy would have been content to just crawl into bed and go to sleep, but the blinking light on her machine caught her attention. Curious, she pressed play.

"_Hi, Buffy. It's Diane. From the diner? Listen, dear, you have a paycheck here you need to pick up. I thought about mailing it to you, but if you would rather swing by and pick it up, we could do that too. Just let me know, okay? We miss you here!"_

The machine beeped, and Buffy, suddenly energized, reached for her jacket. Since she had been fired, the thought that she had another paycheck coming didn't even occur to her.

She then grabbed her keys and headed out the door.

* * *

Buffy tucked her paycheck into her pocket as she left the diner for the last time. Pulling her coat closed, she headed down the heavily cracked sidewalk and made her way back home.

At a nearby gas station, a group of guys were loitering in the parking lot. She cast a wary glance at them as they all turned to stare at her.

"Yo, Blondie!" one of them called out. "Want some of this?" He began a series of pelvic thrusting motions while his buddies made a few more rude gestures.

Under normal circumstances, Buffy would march over to the guys and threaten them with bodily harm, but since she'd been having bouts of dizziness, thought better of it. Besides, she really just wanted to go home and go to bed. Ignoring the guys, she continued down the street and the boys thankfully did not follow her.

"I could have waited for Angel," she muttered to herself. "Why didn't I wait for Angel?"

As she rounded the corner, she heard the faint sound of footsteps behind her. Buffy paused and looked behind her. Though she saw no one, she felt the presence of a vampire in the vicinity.

"Stalking is a big turnoff, you know."

When she turned back around, she ran smack into Slasher. He grabbed her by the arms and flashed his fangs at her. "I don't know. I rather enjoy it," he said with a big grin on his face.

Buffy attempted to yank her arm away, only to realize that something was very wrong. She wasn't just dizzy. She was weak! It was almost as if someone had literally zapped all of the slayer strength out of her.

Slasher, seeing her struggle, began to laugh. "What's wrong with you, Slayer? Usually you put up more of a fight. Not feeling like yourself tonight?"

Raising her knee, Buffy gave him a good kick in the groin, which worked no matter how much strength you had, and wrestled herself out of his grip. With her arm free, she threw a punch at his jaw and immediately retracted her hand. Her eyes welled with tears. She had no idea throwing a punch could be so painful!

Slasher grinned at her, obviously unfazed by her weak hit, and Buffy took off. Propelled by the adrenaline rushing through her body, Buffy ran down the street. Her heart pounded in her chest as she heard Slasher right on her heels.

Suddenly, he caught up to her, yanking her by her braid and pulling her to him. "Where you going, Slayer? Got a fire or something?"

Buffy struggled to pull away, but he kept a firm grip on her arms. If she didn't have her strength, there was no way she'd be able to fight him. "I'm not in the mood tonight, Slasher."

"Really? Ahh, you disappoint me, Slayer. I am."

Buffy caught a glint of metal from the corner of her eye, quickly realizing it was his knife. Before he could react, Buffy kicked his shin with all her might, stunning him for just a moment so that she could run away.

"Hey!" Slasher yelled as he took off after her. "It's no fun if you run away!"

"HELP!" Buffy screamed, hoping someone, _anyone_, would hear her plead and come to her rescue. No one heard her though, or if they did, they ignored it.

With adrenaline pushing her forward, Buffy rounded the corner down an alley, only to realize seconds later that this had been a big mistake. At the end of an alley was a fence. She attempted to climb it, but quickly realized she didn't have the strength. Sparing a glance behind her, her heart sank as she saw Slasher turn the corner and run straight for her. Turning back to the fence, Buffy looked for something to climb on when she spotted a hole at the base.

Realizing her good fortune, Buffy quickly moved to the ground and crawled through the opening. As she was midway through, Slasher finally caught up to her. He reached for her legs and attempted to pull her back, but luckily, lost his balance and fell back. As Buffy almost cleared the fence, Slasher grabbed her foot. Buffy, using all of her strength, managed to squeeze through the fence. She lost a shoe in the process, but that was the least of her worries.

Once she had cleared the fence, Buffy scrambled to her feet and began to run. She had a few seconds of a head start, but she knew Slasher was right behind her.

Sure enough, he was crawling through the same hole she had just squeezed through moments ago.

Ignoring the pain in her side and the pounding of her heart, Buffy ran down the street. Behind her, she could hear the sounds of Slasher on her heels but didn't look back.

Up ahead, she spotted a car turning the corner, and her hopes buoyed. It was Angel's car!

"ANGEL! She waved her arms frantically and Angel saw her. The car screeched to a halt and the passenger door flew open.

"Buffy! Get in!"

Buffy climbed into the seat and slammed the car door, just in the nick of time as Slasher hit the window.

"Drive!"

Angel put his foot down on the gas and drove away, leaving Slasher behind, and Buffy finally had a moment to catch her breath.

* * *

"How did you know where to find me? How did you know I needed you?"

Angel reached for the ice pack in the freezer and a small towel. "I just happened to be driving past. When I saw you running, I saw the fear in your eyes. I knew you would never run away from Slasher unless you thought you couldn't fight him. Here, put this on your hand. This should help the swelling." Angel placed the cold pack on her hand which was sore from the punch she threw.

"Thanks. Angel, something's wrong with me. Something's really wrong. I-I don't think I'm a slayer anymore."

Angel looked her in the eye, concerned. "What makes you think that?"

"My slayer strength. It's…gone."

"Gone?"

"I think it started the other night. Remember when I got dizzy?"

"Yeah."

"Well what I didn't tell you was that I had a really close call. When you found me on the ground, I was catching my breath. That doesn't happen very often, close calls like that. Then the next day, I just felt…off. I just felt like something wasn't right. It's like all of a sudden, I'm not at the top of my game anymore."

"Did you tell Wesley this?"

"Yeah, but he says it's probably just a flu bug or something."

"But you don't think so?"

Buffy shrugged. "I don't know. I've had the flu before, and yeah, it slowed me down, but I was still able to fight. Maybe not as well as I usually do, but I still had my strength. Angel, when Slasher surprised me, I couldn't fight him at all! It was as if suddenly, all of my slayer strength was zapped out of my body. It was as if I wasn't a slayer at all."

"Has that ever happened to you? Losing your strength like that?"

"No. Never. Like I said, even when I've been sick before, I could still fight. Never have I just suddenly lost it like that."

"Maybe something is wrong then. Maybe you should talk to Wesley again."

* * *

"So you were fighting Slasher and you suddenly realized you didn't have your strength?" Wesley asked the next morning as he straightened up the bookstore's window display.

"You say that so calmly! Wes, I'm not a slayer anymore!"

Wesley turned around to face her. "Buffy, I'm not trying to make light of the situation. But I don't think you have anything to worry about."

"Why? Has this happened before?"

Wesley nodded. "Yes."

"Okay, so what's wrong with me? Is this just a temporary thing or is it permanent?"

"It should only be temporary."

"So then what causes it?"

Wesley straightened his glasses and busied himself with the display case again, unable to meet her eyes this time. "I don't know."

But he knew.

"You don't know? How can you not know?"

"Sometimes these things happen, Buffy, but usually it's only a temporary setback. Probably because you've been feeling a bit under the weather."

"I had the flu last year and was still able to fight a Gargantuan Demon."

"Yes, well, perhaps this is a different sort of illness."

"Well talk to the Council! Ask them what's wrong! Or research your books!" Buffy ran over to one of the bookshelves and grabbed a random volume. "There has to be something!"

Wesley walked over to her. He took the book and placed it back on the shelf, then gave her a smile. "Don't worry. You will be just fine. Why don't you get some rest? Maybe that will help."

"Are you going to call them? The Council?"

"I'll talk to them. Now get some rest."

Buffy nodded, then headed towards the back. She paused when she reached the door and turned around. "Wes? You'll let me know what they say, right?"

"Of course."

Wesley watched as Buffy went out the back door, then once by himself, reached for his phone. He quickly punched in Travers' mobile number.

"Travers speaking."

"Quentin, it's Wesley. We have a problem."

Wesley could hear Quentin sighing on the other end. "What is it now?"

"She's asking why she's lost her strength. I don't know what to tell her!"

"This is the big emergency?"

"Quentin, Buffy's a smart girl. She knows something isn't right, and if I can't give her a sufficient answer…"

"Tell her it's stress and that it's only temporary. Now I'm still jetlagged from the flight here and trying to get some sleep! Don't call me again unless there's a real emergency!"

Travers abruptly ended the call, and Wesley sighed as he placed the phone back on the receiver.

* * *

Travers groaned at the sound of his cell phone ringing again. "What is it, Wesley?" he barked into the phone.

"Sir, it's not Wesley. It's Hobson."

"What is it?" Travers asked again.

"Sorry to call you so early, but we thought you would want to know. We've located the vampire."

Travers bolted upright, suddenly awake. "You found him?"

"Yes. Indeed the slayer was right about his hideout."

"Good. What a fortuitous opportunity indeed. Apprehend him immediately. And Hobson?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Excellent job."

* * *

Buffy and Angel waited as Wesley finished up with a customer at the register before walking over to him.

"Wes?"

Wesley jumped at the sound of Buffy's voice. He quickly gained his composure and straightened his glasses. "Buffy, how are you feeling?"

She shrugged. "Same. Any word from the Council yet?"

"Yes. Stress."

"What?"

"They say great mental anguish can cause a loss of powers, and I know you've been nervous about the Council coming to town along with the anniversary of…but it's only temporary. Just give it a few days. You have nothing to worry about. Excuse me."

"No, wait!" Buffy grabbed him before he could walk off. "That's their answer? '_Stress'? _That makes no sense! I'm under stress every day! Not to mention there have been times when I've been way more stressed than this!"

"Well, the mind can only take so much, Buffy. Sooner or later, it will catch up to you. Look, I'm sorry I couldn't give you a more satisfactory answer."

"Fine, whatever. I'm going to go downstairs and…attempt to do a workout."

Buffy turned on her heel and headed toward the back.

"So that's what it is?" Angel asked him. "Stress?"

"Yes, that's what it is," Wesley replied, shifting his gaze to the front of the store. "You really shouldn't be here, Angel. Quentin Travers could walk in at any moment. Now if you'll excuse me."

Wesley hurriedly walked over to a customer browsing the shelves. "Do you need help finding anything?"

Angel shook his head and walked toward the back. Something didn't make sense. For one, Wesley was obviously lying about something. The Brit was more nervous than he usually was, and during the whole conversation, had barely looked him and Buffy in the eye. And the idea that it was only "stress" didn't quite add up. Like Buffy said, a slayer was under a great deal of stress all the time. It that were the case, then it was a wonder why she hadn't lost her powers before.

Turning away, Angel headed downstairs to the basement. He found Buffy sitting at one of the exercise machines, but she wasn't doing anything.

"You okay?"

Buffy shook her head. "I can't even lift the weights. This is so pathetic."

"You will in time."

"I don't understand. The most stressful period in my life was right after my mother was killed. So why didn't I lose my powers then? It just doesn't make sense."

"No, it doesn't."

"Do you think Wes is wrong? Do you think it's something else?"

"I don't know," he replied, shaking his head.

But he sure as hell was going to find out.

* * *

Buffy stared outside the window, seeing the streetlight began to flicker on. It was dark now. If she'd had her strength, she'd normally be heading out the door for patrol now.

"You alright?" Angel asked for probably the tenth time that day.

Buffy moved away from the window and sat down on the couch. "I feel like I should be out there. It feels weird to just…sit out. It's just suddenly there's this chance that my calling's a wrong number, and…it's just freaking me out a little."

"That's understandable."

"Angel, what if this isn't just temporary? What if I've lost my power for good?"

"You lived a long time without it. You can do it again."

"I guess. But what if I can't? I've seen too much. I know what goes bump in the night. And not being able to fight it? What if I just hide under my bed, all scared and helpless? Or what if I just become pathetic? Hanging out at the old Slayer's home, talking people's ears off about my glory days, showing them the stake I had bronzed."

"Buffy, you could never be helpless or boring, not even if you tried."

Buffy raised her eyebrow and stood up. "Don't be so sure." She walked over to the dresser and leaned against it. "Before I was the Slayer, I was…well, to put it bluntly, I was a really shallow person. Angel, if I'm not the Slayer, what do I do? What do I have to offer? Why would you want to be friends with me?"

"But I saw you before you became the Slayer. Remember?" Angel walked over to her. "I watched you, and I saw you called. It was a bright afternoon out in front of your school. I was hiding out inside a car. And I watched you. You walked down the steps…and…and I knew I wanted to protect you."

"Why?"

"Because I could see your heart. You held it before you for everyone to see. And I worried that it would be bruised or torn. And more than anything in my life, I wanted to keep it safe."

Buffy looked up into his eyes for a moment, then leaned into his embrace.

"That's beautiful."

Angel held her for a moment, then slowly pulled away. "Don't worry about patrol. I'll take care of it."

Buffy nodded. "Okay. Better go now. Dark time equals dinner bell."

Angel laughed softly. "Right." He grabbed his leather jacket, then a stake from the dresser and tucked it into his pocket. "Try to rest. I'll be back."

* * *

Angel didn't patrol.

He opened the back door, smiling when he saw the bookshop was dark, save for the small desk lamp at Wesley's desk.

And no sign of Wesley.

Angel made his way to Wesley's office and began browsing through the papers that lay scattered about on his desk. Seeing nothing suspicious, he checked the drawers, but he came up empty there as well. He wasn't sure what he was looking for, but he'd know it when he came across it. Whatever it was, his gut told him Wesley knew something about Buffy's sudden loss of her powers. He intended to get to the bottom of it.

Spotting Wesley's briefcase under his desk, Angel grinned. Lately the Brit never seemed to be ten feet away from that thing. Almost as if he were hiding something…

Angel placed the briefcase on top of the desk and opened it. There were several papers and folders nestled inside, but what caught Angel's eye was the small case tucked into a side pocket of the briefcase. Angel grabbed the case and opened it.

"What the hell?" he said to himself as he examined the contents of the case.

Inside, he found an empty syringe along with a few gauze pads and a test tube full of yellow liquid. The fact that Wesley had a hypodermic needle was suspicious enough, but even more alarming was the lingering scent of Buffy on the used needle.

"That bastard's been injecting her." But with _what_? Angel rummaged through the briefcase and found a pamphlet inside. He read aloud. "Muscle relaxants, adrenal suppressors." Angel shook his head in disbelief. "Why would you do that to her?"

_And how? _

He turned the page of the pamphlet, seeing a step-by-step guide on how to administer the vial.

_Have the slayer concentrate on the large blue grounding crystal…_

The crystals. Angel remembered Wesley making her learn them. Had he been injecting her every time? It would explain the dizziness and tiredness that Buffy had complained of recently.

He was in the middle of reading the guide when suddenly, he heard the door opening and the sound of voices at the front. Angel quickly put the items back inside, closed the briefcase, and placed it back where he had found it before he scrambled to hide in the back. The lights turned on in the front of the shop, and Angel peered from behind the wall, seeing Wesley and an older balding man. Obviously he was from the Council. Quentin Travers, he presumed.

"Wesley, you've been awfully quiet. Let me guess. You have concerns."

"Concerns? Oh yes, I have concerns. I don't like any of this. When I signed up to be a watcher, torturing my charge was not what I had in mind."

"Wesley, you're not the first watcher to have concerns about the test, and I understand it's difficult. Cruciamentum is not easy…for Slayer or Watcher. But it's been done this way for a dozen centuries. Whenever a Slayer turns eighteen. It's a time-honored rite of passage."

"I understand that, but don't you think locking her inside a house, weakened and defenseless, with the very vampire who killed her mother nonetheless, is taking it a bit too far? It's rather cruel if you ask me!"

Travers laughed. "Wesley, that's why Slasher is perfect for this trial. Revenge can be an excellent motivator."

From behind the wall, Angel fought the urge not to kill the older man.

"It was my understanding that you would be using a different vampire for the test."

"We were, but the opportunity to capture Slasher presented itself. I think it works out for the best this way."

Wesley scoffed. "'Works out for the best'? Quentin, you've not been here in Cleveland! You can't understand the distress and trauma this vampire has caused Buffy this past year. You weren't here when he tortured and killed her mother. I'm worried about the psychological trauma this might cause her. If she survives this, that is."

"This is exactly why you're not qualified to make this decision. You're too close to the situation. Buffy wants this vampire dead, does she not?"

"Of course. But—"

"Then I'm sure your Buffy will be just fine. From all of your weekly reports, it sounds to me as if she's proven herself to be an exemplary slayer."

"She's an exemplary slayer because she has the strength and ability to fight. Why put her through this archaic exercise in cruelty if she's already proven herself?"

"A Slayer is not just physical prowess, Wesley. She must have cunning, imagination, and a confidence derived from self-reliance. And believe me, once this is all over, your Buffy will be stronger for it."

"Or she'll be dead for it."

Quentin ignored Wesley's comment. "Let her sleep in tomorrow morning. She'll need to conserve her energy. Have her ready by seven o'clock tomorrow evening. That should give the men enough time to finish making the final preparations at the house. In the meantime, you understand that you are not to breathe a word of this to Buffy. Am I making myself clear?"

Wesley nodded. "Yes, I understand. She'll be ready."

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow."

Travers started toward the door, and Wesley saw the man out. Angel quietly slipped out the back door.

* * *

Buffy muted the television as Angel walked into the apartment and quietly closed the door behind him.

"Hey, that was a quick patrol. Didn't think you'd be back so soon."

Angel sat down on the couch beside Buffy. Right away, Buffy saw the look in his eyes, and she knew that whatever he was about to say, it wasn't good. "Okay, what's wrong?"

"We need to leave."

"Leave? Why? Is someone in trouble? Is it Wes? Does it have something to do with Slasher?"

"No, not exactly."

"So what's going on?"

"We need to leave Cleveland. Tonight."

Buffy shook her head in confusion. "Leave Cleveland? Angel, I can't leave town."

"No, you need to leave. Trust me."

"But tomorrow—"

"Tomorrow it'll be too late."

"But I have that Watcher's test tomorrow. Not that I exactly want to go through with it, especially since I haven't really been feeling like myself these last couple of days, but if I left now, Wesley would kill me."

"You're not going through with that test, not if I can help it."

"Okay, Angel, you're not making any sense, and you're starting to scare me. What's going on?"

"Well, first of all, I wasn't patrolling. I was downstairs. I was concerned about you, about you losing your powers, and I couldn't shake the feeling that Wesley wasn't being completely honest with us about it. So I snooped around in his office when he wasn't there."

"What did you find?"

"A hypodermic needle in his briefcase."

"A…what?"

"Buffy, I know why you've lost your powers."

"You do?"

"Those tests that Wesley's been doing, the ones with the crystals? It's not really a test. It's just meant to put you in a trance. And when you're out, Wesley's been injecting you with muscle relaxers."

"_What_? Angel, that can't be true!"

"Let me see your arm."

Buffy extended her arm and Angel rolled up her sleeve. He examined it for a moment until he found what he was looking for. "There, right there. See it?"

"See what?"

Angel pointed to the tiny scab on her arm the size of a pinhead. "I'd bet that's where he injected you the last time."

Buffy didn't want to believe that Wesley would do something like that to her, and then lie to her face about it, but she couldn't deny the tiny pinprick wound on her arm. It had mostly healed, but it was there. She looked up to Angel, unsure what to think. "Why would Wes do that to me? It doesn't make any sense."

"When you hear what I have to say next, it will."

"Okay, you're really starting to wig me out."

"While I was looking around, Wesley and that Travers guy came in, so I hid. I listened to them while they talked. From what I gathered, apparently on a slayer's eighteenth birthday, she faces a trial, a sort of rite of passage. They called it a Cruciamentum."

"I'm afraid to ask what that is."

"They're planning to lock you in an abandoned house, without your powers, and then set loose a powerful vampire for you to fight."

Buffy laughed in disbelief. "What? That's crazy! That's absolutely insane! Why would they do such a thing?"

"The purpose is to test your intelligence and practical abilities, not your fighting skills."

"So they want me to be weak and defenseless?"

Angel nodded. "That's not all."

"There's _more_?"

"The vampire they're planning to pit you against? You know him."

"No…"

"It's Slasher."

"Oh my god." Buffy stood up and began pacing the small length of the living room area. "This cannot be happening."

"That's why we need to leave. I'm getting you out of here."

"I want to kill Slasher, but not this way. I can't believe they would send me into a death trap like that! I can't believe Wesley would do this to me! I trusted him. After my mom was killed, he looked after me. Yeah, he's annoying sometimes and gets on my nerves a lot, but in the end, he's my watcher, and he's always looked out for me. I can't believe he would do this to me."

Buffy sat down on the bed with a sigh, trying to process it all.

Angel moved from the couch and sat down on the bed beside her. "For what it's worth, I don't think Wesley wants to go through with it, but because of the Council, his hands are sort of tied."

"I knew when Wes told me that I couldn't mention you that they were bad news. Something in my gut told me not to trust them, but I said nothing. I figured I'd have nothing to worry about. Wes was on my side. At least I thought he was."

A knock on the door interrupted them. "Buffy?" said Wesley's voice from outside.

Buffy stared at Angel, a panicked look on her face, but Angel just nodded toward the door. "Answer the door. It'll look suspicious if you don't." He stood up, putting a finger to his lip. "I'm out patrolling, so I'm not here."

"Buffy?" Wesley knocked again.

"Just a minute! I'm coming!" Buffy waited until Angel was in the bathroom, then got a hold of her composure and opened the door. "Hey, Wes."

Wesley frowned. "Are you alright? You look pale."

"I'm okay. Just really tired. What's going on?"

"I just wanted to stop by and tell you that you'll be able to sleep in tomorrow morning. Come downstairs at seven o'clock tomorrow evening. Please do be ready on time. Quentin likes punctuality."

"Don't worry. I'll be ready."

Wesley shook his head. "Wow, you're not putting up a fight about this anymore. Perhaps I'm getting through to you about the importance of all this."

"Well I know it seems to be like a big deal. So…what exactly is in store for tomorrow?"

"To be honest, I'm not all that sure. Probably just some routine tests and trainings, but nothing for you to worry about. You'll do just fine."

_Nothing to worry about_? Buffy thought. _Sure, nothing to worry about except for *dying*._

"Well, get a good night's rest. I'll see you tomorrow."

Buffy nodded. "Okay. See you tomorrow."

_But she wouldn't._

Buffy closed the door, and Angel emerged from his hiding spot. "Did you hear that?" she asked him.

"Yeah."

"He looked right into my face and lied. Said he didn't have a clue as to what they had planned for me tomorrow. I can't believe he's forcing me to do this."

"He won't, because you won't be here." Angel grabbed the suitcase from inside the closet and placed it on the bed. "You should pack anything you don't want to part with. We're not coming back."


	7. Episode 7 - Escape

xoxo

xoxo

**EPISODE 7**

"**Escape"**

xoxo

After a quick stop to the ATM and the gas station to fill up the tank, Angel and Buffy hit the road. They took the interstate because it was faster, and they could get out of Cleveland sooner. Angel figured they had at least at least a good twelve hour head start before anyone realized they were gone. That is, of course, assuming no one followed them. But Angel had been very vigilant, and he hadn't seen anyone tailing them for miles.

In the passenger seat, Buffy was quiet. After a while, Angel realized she had fallen asleep, and was grateful for that. She had been through so much these past couple of days. Hell, these past couple of weeks was more like it. She needed the rest, and he would let her sleep.

As he drove through the darkness, keeping a steady speed, Angel's thoughts wandered to everything that had happened tonight. What if he hadn't been there in the bookshop when Wesley and Travers were talking? What if he'd said goodbye to Buffy tomorrow, not knowing that there was a chance he'd never see her again? Angel hadn't heard of too many slayers that had reached past age eighteen, and now, he knew why. He had always assumed the girls died in the line of duty. And true, most of them did. But never would he imagine that their own watchers would lead them into the lion's den.

He wasn't about to let that happen to Buffy. Sure, he knew she was tough, and for the most part, she could handle herself. She definitely wasn't that scared and timid teenage girl back in Los Angeles anymore. But just because she was a seasoned fighter, it didn't mean that she didn't need someone to watch her back from time to time. Angel was grateful he'd been there when he could. He had been suspicious of the Council from the start, and he wasn't sure he'd ever forgive himself if they had hurt Buffy and he had not done anything to help her.

When they passed the Indiana state line, a misty rain began to fall. He turned on his wipers, hoping the squeakiness wouldn't wake Buffy. Fortunately, she didn't stir. He smiled, suddenly remembering the day he and Buffy arrived in Cleveland. He remembered the squeaky windshield wipers of the taxi that had drove them there from the airport. For some reason, he had always been hesitant about Cleveland, and now, he knew why. Buffy didn't belong there, and he was going to make damn sure that she was as far away from that city as his Plymouth would take them.

* * *

Around four in the morning, Buffy stirred awake. She blinked her eyes in confusion for a moment, and then, remembered where she was.

"Hey," Angel said, noticing she was awake.

"Hey." Buffy yawned and took in her surroundings. It was still dark, but she could tell they weren't on the interstate anymore. "Where are we?"

"Somewhere in Illinois. We just left Indiana."

"What time is it?"

"A little after four. There's a hotel up ahead. I'm thinking we should stop there for the night. Or, day I suppose."

Buffy yawned again. "That's a good idea. I'm still exhausted."

"You've had a rough day."

"Yeah, understatement."

Angel took the next turn and quickly spotted the hotel. He turned into the parking lot and pulled into a space by the entrance. "I'm going to go see if they have any rooms. Do you want to wait here in the car or do you want to come inside?"

"I'll come with you. I'd like to stretch my legs." Buffy unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car.

Angel waited for her on the sidewalk. Once she reached the curb, she leaned on his arm, then followed him inside.

* * *

Inside the hotel's lobby, Buffy made a beeline to the bathroom while Angel approached the receptionist at the front desk. When she finished, she met Angel at the counter where the receptionist was giving him two key cards.

"I take it they have a room?" she asked.

"Yeah, we lucked out. Only one left."

"Good, I'm dead on my feet."

"Is that everything?" Angel asked, turning his attention back to the receptionist.

"That's everything. Enjoy your stay."

"Thank you." Angel turned to Buffy and nodded toward the front door. "Let's go get our bags."

"Okay."

"Oh, by the way, we have to pay for two nights since we're staying past check out."

"That's okay. Do you need some cash?" Buffy started to reach into her purse.

Angel shook his head. "No, don't worry about it. The room's on me. I've got enough money."

Buffy glanced at Angel, raising an eyebrow. "I've been meaning to ask you something."

"What's that?"

"How does a vampire make money?"

Angel smiled at her. "Well, when you live as long as I do, you tend to accumulate wealth." It was a vague answer, and Angel left it at that.

Outside, the icy air made Buffy shiver. Angel, who appeared to be less affected by it, unlocked the trunk. As Angel tossed his duffel over his shoulder, Buffy reached for her suitcase. She pulled on the handle, struggling with just managing to pick the damn thing up.

"Don't worry, I've got it," Angel said, picking up the suitcase as if it weighed nothing.

"I can't believe I can't even pick up my own suitcase anymore," she complained.

"The drugs Wesley injected you with are still in your system. It'll probably be a while before you get your full strength back."

"I really hope that's soon. I'm so tired of being a weakling."

A few minutes later, Buffy leaned against the wall of the elevator, yawning as she held her suitcase handle. She was glad it had wheels.

The elevator stopped on the second floor, and Buffy stumbled for a brief moment before Angel steadied her. "You okay?"

Buffy nodded. "Yeah. I just sort of got dizzy there for a moment. Or maybe I'm just tired."

"We're almost there."

Buffy followed Angel to room 228. He inserted the key card into the slot and opened the door. He turned on the light, then held the door open for Buffy as she walked through the threshold.

On the left, an armoire with a television stood against the wall, and in the corner was a small table. On the right was the bathroom, and standing against the wall, one king-sized bed.

"Well, it looks clean," Buffy said. "And it doesn't have a funny smell."

Angel put his bag down and reached for the 'Do Not Disturb' door hanger. He glanced at Buffy, seeing her watching him, then smiled. "So the maid doesn't wake us up in the morning."

"Good idea."

"Why don't you go get ready for bed?" Angel nodded toward the bathroom. "You look beat."

"Yeah, I think I will."

Buffy grabbed her smaller bag and slipped into the bathroom to change. When she came out a few minutes later, she found Angel putting a pillow and a blanket on the floor.

"What are you doing?"

"There's only one bed," he explained. "You take it. I'll sleep on the floor."

"What? Angel, no. You just spent six hours driving across two states." Buffy got into bed and under the covers, then patted the other side. "Come here. Sleep in the bed. We'll share."

Angel looked hesitant. "Are you sure don't mind?"

"No, of course not. Do you mind if I kick you all during the night?"

Angel laughed. "No, I don't mind."

"Then good. It's settled. We'll share the bed. Okay?"

Angel nodded, then placed his pillow back on the bed. He took the blanket, which had been originally at the foot of the bed, and draped it over the comforter. Then, he too climbed into bed.

Buffy reached for the lamp and clicked it off. The room was dark now, but after a few seconds, her eyes adjusted to the dimness. "Goodnight, Angel."

"Goodnight."

Buffy lay down on her side, hugging her pillow as she stared at Angel. "Angel?"

"Yeah?"

"Just in case I didn't say it before…thank you."

Angel reached across the bed and gently caressed her cheek. "You're welcome. There was no way I was going to let you go through that."

Buffy moved over to his side of the bed. She leaned forward, kissed his cheek, then rested her head against his shoulder, draping her other arm across his stomach. She sighed contentedly and closed her eyes.

In the darkness, Angel smiled, feeling the warmness of her body against his, smelling the sweet smell that was the very essence of Buffy, and kissed her lightly on the forehead. Then he too closed his eyes, and soon enough, they were both asleep.

* * *

When Angel awoke later that morning, he immediately realized that Buffy was not in bed. The sheets were cold, and he had no idea what time it was. Glancing at the clock, he saw it was just after ten-thirty in the morning. Through the cracks of the shades, he could see the morning sun shining through. Just as he was wondering where Buffy was, he noticed the note on the hotel's stationary.

_Be back soon._

_-B_

Angel got out of bed and quickly showered, shaved, and dressed himself, then headed downstairs to the lobby. Each morning, the hotel served a complimentary breakfast until eleven. He made it just in time to snag a couple of blueberry muffins and a coffee. He put extra sugar in it because he knew that's how Buffy liked it.

When he arrived back to the room, he found Buffy taking the contents of a paper bag out on the table.

"Oh, there you are," she said when she saw him walk in.

"Just went downstairs to pick up a few things. Where did you go?"

"Well, you've been so amazing looking out for me that I thought I'd return the favor. So I went downstairs and asked the concierge where the nearest butcher's was located. From the look on her face, you'd think no one has ever asked her that question." Buffy laughed at her joke. "Then I stopped at said butcher's, and asked for some blood. The guy behind the counter looked at me like I had two heads when I asked him for a pint of blood, but he gave it to me anyway."

"Thank you, but you didn't have to do that for me."

"But I wanted to. I mean, you must be starving, right? When's the last time you fed?"

Angel shrugged. "I've been so preoccupied with getting you out of Cleveland, I haven't even thought of it to be honest."

Buffy pushed the container of blood toward him. "You should drink this. You need your energy."

Angel smiled, accepting the container. "I need my energy, huh?"

"Yeah, for when I beat you in a swimming race this afternoon at the pool." Buffy gave him a teasing smile.

"Swimming race?"

"I checked out the hotel this morning. There's a really nice indoor heated pool. Good hotel choice by the way."

"It was just the first one I came across."

"Well good thing, because I think we should totally take advantage of it. I mean, if you want too. It'll be a while before we can get out on the road again, and I don't know about you, but I'll go stir crazy if I have to stay in this room all day."

"I haven't been swimming in a really long time."

"Well then you're long overdue."

"I didn't bring any swimming clothes though."

"That's okay." Buffy reached into a plastic bag on the chair and pulled out a pair of men's swimming trunks. "I think this is your size."

"You found me swimming trunks?"

"Yeah."

"In January?"

Buffy nodded. "Yeah, Target sells them all year long. Crazy, right?"

"Oh, I got something for you too."

"You did?"

Angel held up the paper bag and coffee in his hand. "I snagged the last two blueberry muffins in the lobby for you. And a coffee, in case you wanted some."

"That would be great. Let's eat." Buffy pulled out the chair and Angel joined her.

As she reached for the bag of muffins, Angel reached for her hand and stopped her. "Wait, I forgot one thing." Angel reached into his pocket and pulled out one single candle. He grabbed a muffin from the bag and stuck the candle in the middle. Then, he reached for the book of matches provided by the hotel and lit the candle. "I know it's not exactly a birthday cake, or even a cupcake for that matter, but I had to improvise."

Buffy smiled. "It's perfect."

"Go ahead. Make a wish."

Buffy paused for a moment, thought of her wish, then blew out the candle.

"What did you wish for? No, wait, don't tell me. I want it to come true."

"Where'd you get the candle from?" She took out the candle and began to peel away the paper from the muffin.

"The concierge. She managed to scrounge one up for me. She looked at me like no one had ever asked her that question before."

Buffy laughed.

"I have something else for you."

Buffy paused, staring at Angel for a moment. "You didn't get me a present, did you?"

Angel nodded. "I did."

"Angel, you didn't have to do that. You saved my life. That's pretty much the best gift of all."

"Well if you don't want what I got you—"

"No! No, of course I want it. This is all just…so nice of you."

"Do you want it now, or do you want it later?"

Buffy grinned. "Now."

"Okay." Angel got up from his chair and went over to his duffel bag. He unzipped one of the side pockets and pulled out a small wrapped box. Angel sat back down at the table and handed it to her.

"Wonder what it could be." Buffy began to delicately tear the wrapping paper. She uncovered a box with a small lid. Once opened, she found nestled in some cottony fabric what appeared to be a heart-shaped necklace. She picked up the silver necklace, examining it closely. "Oh my god. It's a locket."

"Open it up."

Buffy carefully opened the heart. Inside, she found a small picture of her mother.

"I found that photograph in one of your albums," Angel explained. "I didn't ruin your original picture. I just made a copy of it."

"This is beautiful. How'd you know this was one of my favorite pictures of her?"

"Just a lucky guess. Buffy, I can't take away the pain you feel over losing her, and I can't erase the terrible memory this day holds for you, but maybe this way, you can keep her close to your heart."

Buffy blinked away the tears starting to form in her eyes and gently closed the locket. "I love it. This is the nicest thing that anyone has ever done for me." She looked at him for a moment, then motioned her finger for Angel to move a little closer. "Come here."

Angel leaned forward, and Buffy met him halfway. She gave him a smile, placed her finger under his chin, then leaned toward him and kissed him full on the lips.

* * *

Wesley had let Buffy sleep in, but when it was two o'clock and he still hadn't seen her, he started to get the feeling that something was off.

Buffy often slept late if she'd had a long night of patrolling, but certainly not this late. And for that matter, he didn't even think she went patrolling last night, not since she lost her strength. He then, of course, remembered that it was not only her birthday, but the anniversary of her mother's death. He couldn't blame Buffy for wanting to hide away from the world today, but he couldn't let her sulk all day. The Council was in town, and they expected at the very least, a cooperative slayer.

In his office, Wesley picked up the small gift he had purchased for Buffy. It wasn't much really, just a journal he'd thought she might like to write in. But it was her birthday, and he thought if anything, Buffy would appreciate the gesture.

Wesley slipped out the back door and immediately noticed that Angel's convertible was gone. He thought for a moment that was odd, considering that it had been there just last night, but then shrugged it off. Perhaps Angel had left during the night, and knowing the Council was in town, it was probably a good idea.

Wesley headed up the stairs and knocked on Buffy's door. He waited for a moment, but there was no response. He knocked again, and waited. Still again, no response.

"Buffy?"

Apparently, she wasn't home. It wasn't unlike Buffy to go off somewhere and not tell him where she was going. After all, he wasn't her keeper. She came and went as she pleased. Deciding that he would leave the gift in her apartment, Wesley brought his key from out of his pocket and unlocked the door. Inside, the small studio apartment was quiet, save for the old humming refrigerator.

Wesley was just about to lay the gift on the bed when something, he decided, felt off again. He glanced around the room, wondering what it was that felt different. And then, he noticed. All of Buffy's framed portraits on her nightstand were gone. Wesley figured she had moved them, but then noticed that more things were gone. Her photograph albums were missing too, along with Angel's books from the small coffee table. Over on the dresser, the top was cleared off, and her jewelry box was no longer there.

A sinking feeling came upon Wesley as he then noticed the small yellow post-it note on the mirror. He stepped forward to read the small note.

_Wes,_

_I found out what the Council has planned, and why I lost my slayer strength. I can't believe you would betray me like this._

_-B_

Wesley didn't know how Buffy had found out what was planned, and though he knew he deserved Buffy's anger, he was in part relieved that Buffy was gone. He hadn't wanted her to go through the test anyway. He knew he should contact the Council immediately, but decided not to. If Buffy was running away from them, she would need all of the head start she could get.

* * *

With it being the middle of the day on a Monday afternoon, Buffy and Angel had the entire pool all to themselves.

Buffy reached one end of the pool and rose to the surface, just seconds before Angel. "I won! See? I told you I would!"

Angel just smiled. "Nah, I let you win."

"No you didn't. You just don't want to admit that even without my slayer strength, I can still beat you."

"You forget that I don't need to breathe under water."

"You forget that I grew up in California. I went to the beach like every day in the summer." Buffy rested her elbows on the edge of the pool. "I miss California. It's warm in California."

Angel swam to the ladder and got out of the pool. He reached for his towel on the nearby chair and began to dry off. "You know, maybe it's a good time to discuss where we go from here."

"Far away from Cleveland, that's for sure. The only thing that was keeping me there was the thought of avenging my mother's death. But I guess that won't happen now."

Angel wrapped the towel around his waist and sat down at the edge of the pool, letting his feet dangle in the water. Buffy soon followed suit as she made her way over to the ladder and got out of the pool. Now that she was out of the water, she was cold again. She quickly reached for her towel and wrapped it around her, then joined Angel at the edge. "So, any ideas on where to go?" she asked him.

"What about any family? What about your father?"

"My father and I don't talk anymore. Things just haven't been the same between us since my parents divorced."

"You've mentioned an aunt before. Don't you have an aunt that lives here in Illinois?"

"Yeah, but I'm not really all that close to my Aunt Arlene. And actually, going to family is sort of out of the question. Don't you think it'd be the first place the Council would look for me?"

Angel frowned. "Hmm. Yeah, you're right. Probably not a good idea." They were silent for a moment, and Buffy traced circles in the water with her foot. Angel then had another thought. "What about L.A.? You said you missed being in California."

Buffy shook her head. "No, I think we can rule L.A. out as well. It's where I grew up. It'd probably be the second place the Council would look for me."

"Yeah," Angel agreed.

They were silent again for a while until Buffy had an idea. "I know. I know exactly where we can go."

"Where?"

"Sunnydale."

Angel shook his head. "No, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not? You seemed pretty eager for me to stay there before."

"That was before we knew what kinds of dirty tricks the Watcher's Council had up their sleeves. And isn't Giles a watcher?"

"Yeah, he is, but I think we can trust him, Angel."

"I'm still not convinced."

"Look, I could tell that Giles wanted me to stay a little longer. There is another hellmouth there, you know. And no slayer to protect it. If I were Giles, I'd be jumping at the chance to have me lend them a hand. Well, provided I actually have my slayer strength back, that is."

"So you're saying that in exchange for Giles' silence about your whereabouts, you'll protect the hellmouth in return?"

Buffy grinned. "That's exactly what I'm saying. And look, worse comes to worse, we can always leave. But I really think that we can trust him."

Angel pondered it for a moment, then nodded. "Alright, Sunnydale it is."

"Guess after everything, I still end up back in Sunnydale. Funny how things work out, huh?"

* * *

As the clock ticked away, Wesley grew more and more nervous. Any minute now, the Council would arrive, and they would expect Buffy to be ready and waiting. Wesley knew he mustn't give away the fact that he already knew Buffy had been gone and had not contacted them.

At precisely seven o'clock, Travers arrived.

"Wesley," Travers said in greeting.

"Hello, Quentin."

Travers looked around, immediately noticing the slayer's absence. "Where's your slayer, Wesley?"

Wesley drummed his fingers on the table. "She's late, as always. I apologize."

Travers shrugged. "We can wait." He walked across the room and joined Wesley at the table. "This really is a nice little bookstore you have."

"Thank you."

"I imagine you stay busy."

"Business is good, yes," Wesley said, nodding.

They waited for a few more minutes, making idle conversation about mundane things such as the weather and how things were back in London. But after a while, Travers glanced at his watch impatiently. "We really need to get going. Your slayer needs to learn how to be more punctual."

"Yes, sir," Wesley nodded. "I'll go upstairs and see what's keeping her."

As Wesley tromped up the stairs, he felt his anxiety increase tenfold as Travers followed him. He inhaled deeply, then knocked on the door. "Buffy? You're late. The Council is waiting for you."

He waited a moment, and when there was no response, as he knew there wouldn't be, he knocked again. "Buffy?"

"Miss Summers, I highly advise you to open this door," Travers scolded. "We have no time for games."

When there was still no response, Travers glared at Wesley. "Open the door, Wesley."

Wesley nodded. "Yes, sir." He reached for the key in his pocket and unlocked the apartment door.

Travers pushed past Wesley and walked into the apartment. "Where's the damn light switch?"

Wesley turned on the light, illuminating the small apartment. It was quite obvious that Buffy was not there.

"Oh dear, this is not good," Wesley muttered.

Travers immediately began searching the place. He first looked into the bathroom, then opened the closet door and slammed it shut.

"I'm afraid we have a problem, sir," Wesley said, holding up the post-it note.

Travers turned around with a scowl on his face. "Oh, you're right indeed, Wesley. We have a very big problem."

* * *

Buffy rested her head against the window as she and Angel got back on the interstate. She wasn't sure where they were, only that they were getting farther and farther away from Cleveland, a place that was once her home, and that suited her just fine.

There was once a time in her life when she wasn't even afraid of death. But now, so much had changed. She had a friend in Angel. She discovered that she actually _enjoyed_ the company of someone else on patrol when so many times, she thought she had preferred to work alone.

"How are you doing?" Angel asked, glancing at her briefly.

"Okay. Just tired. How about you?"

"I wish the rain would ease up."

"I hate the rain," Buffy said, resting her face against the window again. Little droplets of rain from the windshield blew to the side window, all running down the glass like little soldiers in a line.

"It never rains in California," Angel said. "Well, I mean, it does sometimes."

"But not as often," Buffy finished.

He glanced at her again and smiled. "Yeah."

"I bet you're just dying to put the top down when we get there, aren't you?"

Angel laughed. "Yeah, it would be nice."

* * *

Travers pushed the back door open, not even bothering to hold it open for Wesley as he made his way to the front of the shop.

Wesley straightened his glasses and rushed over to Travers. "Quentin, I assure you, I had no knowledge of this!"

Travers whipped around, his face beet red in anger. "You tipped the slayer off, Wesley!"

"No, I had no idea she had left! I'm just as surprised as you are! You saw the note she left me!"

Travers laughed, though he didn't find anything funny. "You could have easily had her write that note before she left."

The front door opened, and Hobson stepped inside. "We ready to go?"

"No, we're not ready to go." Travers glared at Wesley, then turned back to Hobson. "We have a runaway slayer I'm afraid. Get the other watchers and start searching for her and Angelus. Cleveland is a big city. And get somebody to relieve Blair."

Hobson nodded and went back outside.

Wesley looked at Travers, surprised at the mention of Angelus. "You've been watching us."

"Of course I've been watching you. You think just because we're on the other side of the Atlantic that we have no idea what's going on here? The closer it gets to Cruciamentum, the more vital it is to keep an eye on watcher and slayer. I've kept several men right here in Cleveland to keep me abreast of what's going on here. You're certainly not the first watcher to tip his slayer off about the trial."

Wesley didn't argue. There was no point. He wouldn't believe him anyway, and besides, he was guilty in part for not telling them immediately when he'd found out she was gone.

Travers stepped closer to Wesley until he was right in front of him. "And I know you've been lying to us, Wesley. I know that for weeks you've been harboring Angelus. You made me suspicious last month when you called to report you'd seen him here in the city, only to call back later to tell me it was all a mistake. You were at the top of your class, Wesley. An overachiever, even. I couldn't believe you would mistake some ordinary vampire for Angelus! Do you know the consequences for aligning yourself with the enemy, Wesley?"

"Yes, but he's good! He has a soul now! And his name is Angel!"

"I don't care that he's suddenly had a change of heart. He's still a vampire! He must be destroyed!"

"But, sir—"

"Enough! I was willing to overlook that grave error in judgment. I could have fired you for that, for letting your slayer consort with a vampire. But given that it was so close to Cruciamentum, I thought it would be in everyone's best interest to not make any sudden changes. Had your Buffy participated in her Cruciamentum as she was supposed to, and passed, I would have then overlooked everything and let all of this go. But now that the slayer has mysteriously disappeared? That offer is off the table."

"What are you going to do?" Wesley asked nervously.

"Well, for one, we have a rogue slayer on our hands that must be dealt with. And two, as of this moment, you are relieved of your duties, Wesley. You're fired."

* * *

A gas station was just down the road from the bookstore. Hobson thought it was as good of a place as any to search. If they were leaving town, they would have most likely stopped at a gas station first.

An African-American teenage boy stood behind the register, bobbing his head in tune to the music coming from his headphones. When he saw him approach the counter, he placed his headphones around his neck. "Hi, can I help you?"

Hobson nodded. "I hope so. Were you working here at this gas station last night?"

The boy shook his head no. "Uh-uh, but Tyrone was. Yo, Tyrone!"

A man in the back, probably a few years older than the boy himself, walked up to the front. "Yeah?"

"This guy wants to know who was working here last night."

"Is there a problem?"

"I'm looking for a teenage girl that might have stopped here last night. She would have been with a dark-haired man." Hobson held up a picture of Buffy. "Recognize her?"

Tyrone took the picture and examined it briefly. "I may have seen her, but I see a lot of people. I can't be sure."

"What about him?" Hobson held up a second photograph, one of Angel.

Tyrone looked at the second picture, then smiled. "Oh yeah, the white dude with the '67 Plymouth! I remember him! Yeah, he was here."

"Are you certain?"

"Yeah, that was him. I only remember him because I said I liked his wheels. And now that I think about it, there was someone with him in the car. It was dark but I think it could have been her."

Hobson smiled. "You've been a big help." He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a couple of twenty dollar bills. "One more question. Do you recall what direction they went?"

* * *

Blair sat in a metal folding chair against the wall and worked on his crossword puzzle. Guarding the vampire was often times boring work, and he had to bring along something to keep him occupied.

Across the room, the wooden crate began to shake.

"QUIET, YOU!" Blair yelled.

The shaking stopped, and Blair went back to his crossword. He had just figured out the clue for 7 down when the shaking resumed.

"Hey! That's enough!"

But the shaking did not stop, and suddenly, the wooden crate crashed to the floor. Blair, momentarily stunned, stared at the now broken crate on the floor. Finally, coming to his senses, Blair stood up and grabbed his crossbow from the floor.

Blair had only looked away for a moment, but a moment was all it took for Slasher to seize hold of the watcher and to sink his fangs into his neck. Blair stared at the vampire during his last moments of consciousness, and Slashed tossed him down on the floor like a rag doll.

* * *

Even though Travers had just fired him, he remained at the bookstore, grilling Wesley for over an hour.

"I've told you, I do not know where she is!" Wesley said for probably the hundredth time.

"You better start cooperating."

"I don't have to answer to you. You fired me, remember?"

A cell phone suddenly rang, and Travers reached into his pocket for his phone. "Travers here…Excellent, what did you find?"

Wesley's heart sank. He was hoping they wouldn't get a lead quite this soon, but with their resources, it was very likely.

"Good job. I've already placed a call to the Special Operations Team, but keep on their trail in the meantime." Travers ended his call and put his phone back into his pocket.

"The Special Operations Team?" Wesley jumped up from his seat and rushed over to his former boss. "Sir, you can't be serious!"

"Buffy's a rogue slayer. She must be dealt with accordingly."

"I will not allow you to kill her!"

Travers shrugged. "Who said anything about killing her?"

"I've heard stories."

"That's all they are. Stories. But she will be properly reprimanded."

"You can't put her to trial! She's done nothing wrong!"

"She's refusing to cooperate and has a relationship with a vampire, therefore, she must answer for her actions. Yes, I imagine she'll go to trial…unless." A wry smile formed on his lips. "Unless she completes her Cruciamentum and proves she's as good of a slayer as you say she is."

"You really are despicable."

"Watch it, Wesley. I could have you deported so fast it would make your head spin."

Wesley decided to keep his mouth shut.

* * *

Travers pulled up into the driveway of the ramshackle house. After getting nowhere with Wesley, the foolish man, he decided to check to make sure Hobson had sent someone to relieve Blair. As Travers stepped out of the rental car, he saw one of his associates step out of the house.

"Mr. Travers! I was just about to call you! I'm afraid we have a big problem!"

"I've had enough problems for one night! What is it?"

"It's Blair. He's dead."

"And the vampire?"

The watcher shook his head. "Gone."

* * *

It was still raining, and had been ever since they'd left the hotel. But instead of the rain easing up, as Angel had hoped, conditions soon deteriorated as a winter storm was apparently making its way across the state. Angel turned on the radio and searched the stations until he heard a weather report. The forecaster announced they were calling for freezing rain and advised everyone to stay off the road unless absolutely necessary.

"We should stop somewhere for the night. The roads are getting too bad to travel."

"That's probably a good idea," Buffy agreed.

Somewhere between Des Moines and Omaha, Angel found a place to stop for the night. Buffy wasn't sure where they were, but she was pretty sure it qualified as one of those places that were "in the middle of nowhere". She was surprised this town even had a motel to be quite honest.

The motel looked a little rundown, but any port in a storm as they said. Buffy waited as Angel went inside the lobby and came back a few minutes later with a key card. Since it was raining, Angel drove around the building to find a parking space closer to their room, and considering this place probably didn't get visitors often, there were plenty of spaces.

"Go ahead inside," Angel said, handing her the key card. "I'll get the bags."

"But it's raining."

"And you're shaking like a leaf. Go in and get warm. The cold doesn't bother me as much though, so I'll get the bags."

Buffy, seeing that Angel wasn't going to give an inch, relented. "Okay. Just hurry, alright?" She then jumped out of the car and ran to the shelter of the awning, then made her way to the room.

Inside, the motel room wasn't really much to brag about. The bedspread was faded. The carpet looked like it hadn't been replaced…ever. And the TV sitting on the dresser was small and looked as if it was on its last leg. But the room looked clean at least, albeit having a musty, motel smell.

Buffy threw her purse on the bed and turned on the heat. The unit roared to life, and Buffy held her hands over the vent to warm them. Angel returned just a few minutes later, soaking wet, but had their bags.

"Oh, let me get a towel." Buffy went to the small bathroom and grabbed one. When she came out, Angel had placed the suitcases by the door and was taking off his jacket.

Angel took the towel and started to dry his hair. "Thank you."

Buffy took her own jacket off, the heat finally warming her enough to get the chill out.

"Is this room going to be okay?" Angel asked.

She nodded. "It's fine. Kind of what I expected for a place like this, but at least it's warm."

"I asked the desk clerk for a room with one bed. I thought it'd be better if he thought I was alone."

"That's a good idea."

"I mean, if you want, I can still go back and get a double."

"No, you don't have to do that. Unless you don't want to sleep with me anymore." Buffy blushed, realizing how that came out. "I mean, I know I kick a lot."

"You don't kick. You just snore."

Buffy's eyes widened, and Angel laughed.

"I'm kidding."

"Funny guy, ha." Buffy smiled at him.

"I'm sorry we're losing driving time."

"You don't have to apologize. It's not like you can control the weather." Buffy reached into one of her bags and pulled out a package of peanut butter crackers.

"I know, but if it hadn't been for the weather, we'd be in Nebraska by now."

Buffy kicked off her shoes and sat on the bed, opening her package of crackers. "Well don't worry. Our ultimate goal is California. It's not going anywhere."

Angel propped the pillows up against the headboard and sat on the bed. "I just want to get you as far away as I can."

"You don't think they'll find us, do you? The Watchers?"

"Maybe the weather will slow them down too."

* * *

Several hours away, Hobson was on the road. He knew the girl had made an ATM transaction back in Cleveland and she and the vampire were headed west. And though he didn't know where they were, he knew he was on their trail.

His cell phone rang, and Hobson grabbed his phone from out of the cup holder and punched the button. "Hobson here…Hold on, let me pull over."

Hobson turned on his signal and eased onto the shoulder. He then reached into the glove compartment and pulled out a map. "Okay, what do you got?...Are you sure?"

He listened intently as he rummaged around the console for a pen, finally finding one. "What is it with teenage girls and shopping? They just can't stay away from a sale, can they?"

Hobson took the red pen and circled the city on the map.

* * *

Buffy awoke to the sound of rain outside. It was the kind of cold, rainy morning in which she simply wanted to curl up under the covers and sleep for a week, but her growling stomach kept her awake. The peanut crackers she had for dinner last night just weren't cutting it anymore, and she had to get some food in her system. Being careful not to wake Angel, Buffy quietly slid out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, she was dressed and putting on her jacket. She hadn't thought to pack an umbrella, but fortunately, her jacket had a hood. Buffy then grabbed the key card from the table and headed out the door.

There was a gas station across the street which fortunately, despite the weather, was open. Having virtually no traffic to contend with, Buffy crossed the road at an unhurried pace and headed inside.

The man behind the counter glanced at her briefly and said good morning before turning back to his newspaper and coffee.

_Coffee._ That seemed like a good idea. She needed something warm to drink, and the caffeine jolt would wake her up. She found the coffee machine in the back and prepared herself a cup, then decided to get Angel some as well. She knew it wasn't blood, but once in a while, she'd see Angel with a cup. If anything, it would wake him up.

After perusing the aisles of snacks and various junk food, Buffy grabbed a few bags of cheese puffs and a box of honeybuns for breakfast. Not the most nutritious breakfast, of course, but anything to settle her stomach would be a welcome relief.

At the register, she placed her purchases on the counter and dug out her wallet from her pocket.

"Terrible weather, isn't it?" said the cashier as he began to ring up her items.

"Yeah." Buffy rummaged around her wallet and dug out her ATM card.

"Where you headed to?" the man asked.

Buffy knew he was just simply trying to make polite conversation, but she couldn't risk telling this man anything.

"Oh, nowhere in particular. Just passing through."

"That'll be 9.85."

Buffy swiped her card through the machine and punched in her pin. Moments later, he handed over her receipt. "Thank you."

"Have a good day. Stay warm out there."

Buffy smiled. "I'll try."

* * *

Angel awoke when Buffy came back to the room. He smiled at her from the bed. "Good morning."

"Morning. I went to the gas station across the street for breakfast. I brought you some coffee. I know it's not what you'd normally would like to have first thing in the morning, but…"

"It's perfect," Angel said as he took the cup she offered. "I need something warm that'll wake me up. Thank you."

Buffy curled up on the small corner chair and reached for the remote on the nightstand. "I'm going to check the weather. If I can get this damn thing to work," she muttered as she pressed the power button several times without success. Then on a whim, she checked to see if the remote even had batteries. It didn't.

"Unbelievable," Buffy said, showing the remote to Angel. "Who takes batteries out of a remote and doesn't replace them?" Tossing the remote aside, Buffy forgot about the television and tore into the box of honeybuns.

She had nearly polished off the first bun when she noticed Angel staring at her. The corner of his lip was turned upwards, as if he was trying not to laugh.

"What?" Buffy asked, nervously touching her lip. "Do I have something on my face?"

"No. It's just good to see you smiling. Even if it is over junk food."

They were silent for a moment as Angel finished his coffee and Buffy tore into another bun. Then Angel got up from the bed. "I'm going to take a shower." He flicked the television on before disappearing into the bathroom.

Buffy watched the news program but didn't pay much attention to it. She stared at it blankly as she absentmindedly played with the locket around her neck. Her thoughts instead went to Angel as she thought about yesterday morning. She didn't know what had possessed her to kiss him, only that she knew she had wanted to. And though they had said they would not pursue a relationship, Angel didn't put up any resistance.

And the longer they spent together, she could feel her resistance slipping as well.

* * *

Buffy peeked out from behind the draperies. The rain from earlier that morning had turned into snow, and by mid-afternoon, it was still falling. She hoped it would let up soon so that they could get back on the road, though not that they could really go anywhere until the sun went down.

She moved away from the window and glanced across the room at Angel. He was dead to the world, quite literally in his case, in bed. Buffy thought about watching TV, but she didn't want to wake him. Besides, the beat up television could barely get a decent reception.

Deciding Angel had the best idea, and because she was feeling tired as well, Buffy got in on the other side, curled up under the covers, and fell fast asleep next to him.

* * *

Later that evening, the snow finally eased up a bit. Buffy hadn't had much in her stomach other than cookies and soda from the vending machines she'd had for lunch, so they decided to bundle up and venture out for a bite to eat. If there was one good thing about being in a small town, it was that everything was in walking distance. A deli was located just a few blocks away from the motel, and a butcher's was conveniently located just across the street from it. Had Buffy noticed it earlier, she would have stopped by to get Angel breakfast.

Buffy felt her mouth water as she stared inside the deli's windows. The idea of a hot sandwich was just too good to resist.

"How about I meet you back here?" Angel said.

"Sure. Take your time," Buffy said, watching as he crossed the street.

There wasn't much of a line inside the deli, so Buffy got her food pretty quickly. She'd nearly devoured half of her sandwich already when Angel came back.

"Good?" he asked her with a smile.

Buffy nodded, wiping the bread crumbs off her mouth as she swallowed a mouthful. "I even got another for later," she said, holding up the bag.

Buffy finished off her sandwich as they made their way back to the motel. They had just arrived into the parking lot when a black sedan pulled into a parking space near the lobby. When the driver opened the car door, Buffy's heart felt as if her heart stopped for a moment.

"Angel!" she whispered in a hushed but panicked tone, and quickly pulled him behind a pickup truck.

"What's the matter?"

"That guy over there, the one getting out of that car. He's a watcher!"

Angel peered over the truck, watching as the man kicked the slush from his shoes and carefully stepped onto the wet sidewalk. "Are you sure?"

"Positive! I saw him with Travers. I didn't speak to him, but I recognize his face!"

As the man headed toward the door, a woman passed him on her way out.

"Excuse me, miss. Have you seen these this young girl or this man recently?" he asked her, holding out a photograph for her to see.

His British accent was clear as day.

"Come on! We gotta go!" Angel grabbed Buffy's hand. They ran all the way back to their room, and once inside, Angel was quick to lock the door behind them.

"How did they find us, Angel?"

"I don't know, but they have a lot of resources and money, and with that, you can do just about anything." Angel headed for the bathroom and came out seconds later with his shaving kit. "We need pack up and get out of here. _Now_."

Buffy agreed and immediately reached for her suitcase.

In two minutes, they were packed and ready to go. As they loaded up the car, Buffy realized in her haste to gather her things that she'd left her toothbrush and a tube of her favorite moisturizer behind, but those items could easily be replaced. She climbed into the passenger seat just as Angel was starting up the car. Angel dropped the key into the motel's drop-box, and they were gone. And though the roads were still icy, both agreed that staying behind and having the Council find them would be much worse.

When Angel passed the exit for the interstate, Buffy was confused. "Where are you going? You just passed the exit."

"Taking the interstate is too risky now. Once that watcher finds out we're gone now, that'll be the first place he'll look. We'll travel a few back roads before we get back on it."

"Good idea. I can't believe they found us, Angel. How did they know?"

"I had a thought. You didn't by chance use your debit card when you were out, did you?"

"Well…I used it when I went shopping yesterday. And I used it at that gas station across the street from the hotel. Why?"

"I think they're tracking your purchases to find out where we are."

"How could they do that? I thought only police and banks had access to that kind of stuff."

Angel shook his head. "I don't think it would be too hard for the Council to get that information, not with their resources. Don't use your debit card again. Use the cash you got out before we left Cleveland."

"I thought that was for emergencies only though."

"Yeah, this is an emergency."

"I'm sorry."

Angel glanced at her. "Hey, it's okay. You didn't know."

"What are we going to do if we need money?"

"Don't worry. We'll figure something out."

"It's a good thing we stepped out to get something to eat, otherwise he might have surprised us."

"Yeah," Angel nodded, agreeing.

There had been something nagging in the back of Angel's mind as they drove in silence for a while. He wasn't sure quite what it was, but when he realized it, he couldn't believe he hadn't figured it out until now. "They know about me. About us." He glanced at Buffy, and from her expression, it appeared she was just realizing this too.

"Wesley must have told them."

Angel nodded.

"If the Council knows about you, then that means I'm not just in trouble for running away and skipping out on my test."

"I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was to get you into more trouble."

"Sorry? Don't apologize, Angel. If it hadn't been for you, I'd probably be dead now. You saved my life."

Angel smiled at her. "Where's that map we had?"

Buffy dug into the glove compartment and pulled it out. "Where are we going now?"

"I'm not sure. Just somewhere far away from here. We'll stop somewhere up ahead and take a look at it."

* * *

Hobson smiled as he walked to room 129. These days, you could do just about anything you wanted as long as you had the money. The desk clerk had been reluctant to give out any information about motel's guests, saying it was against their policy, but a small bribe quickly changed his mind.

Now, Hobson, with a key card, headed to the slayer's room. He'd already gone back to his car to retrieve his tazor weapon and crossbow, as he was certain the vampire would be here. The tazor would at least incapacitate the vampire, as well as the slayer herself. He doubted she was back at her full strength yet, but he wasn't about to take any chances.

From the outside, he could see the lamp light shining from the small crack in drapes. Deciding the best approach would be to surprise them, Hobson placed the key card into the lock and threw the door open. He glanced around at the small room, his crossbow aimed, but quickly realized that it appeared no one was here.

Hobson closed the door and looked around. His next thought had been to search the bathroom, but that too was empty. There was no window here, so the front would have been the only escape. Hobson thought perhaps the slayer and vampire had stepped outside for a while, but upon further inspection, he realized that whoever had been staying here obviously left in a hurry. A used toothbrush lay on the bathroom counter, along with a few scattered toiletries, probably forgotten.

He stepped out of the bathroom, seeing a plastic cup that had been knocked down on the nightstand. The water had spilled onto the floor, leading him to suggest that whoever spilled it didn't have time to clean up. Also on the floor, just underneath the bed, was a balled up dirty sock.

He had just missed them.

"Damn it!" Hobson yelled, running out of the room and back to his car, not even bothering to close the door behind him.

* * *

Angel drove at a very slow pace for two hours across the slick, icy roads. They had passed a few cars on the road but they hadn't seen anyone for at least a half hour now. And now, the snow was starting to pick up again.

Buffy turned on the radio to get a weather update. "Do you think we should keep driving?" she asked when the forecaster predicted conditions would deteriorate once again.

"No, we should stop soon."

The problem was that he hadn't seen a hotel for miles, only stretches of long, deserted highway.

About ten minutes later though, they arrived in some small city. Angel still hadn't seen sign of a hotel. But he did, however, spot a bed and breakfast.

"I've got an idea."

"What's that?"

"We just passed a bed and breakfast."

"Oh, let's turn around then."

"No, not yet. I don't want to take any chances of parking the car there. If they're following us and they see the car, it'll be easy to find us."

"But, Angel, we're long gone from Iowa. There's no way the Council would find us here. We took back roads."

"I'm not taking any chances."

A grocery store parking lot appeared up ahead, and Angel pulled into a space towards the back.

"So we're going to walk?" Buffy asked.

Angel nodded. "Yeah. It won't be too far. Can you handle it?"

"I'll be fine."

"Bundle up. It's cold."

Buffy took his advice, buttoning her jacket and putting on her hat.

* * *

The walk to the bed &amp; breakfast was indeed, bitter cold. The wind was brutal too, and Buffy was grateful to have a hat on her head. It was snowing harder now.

"I don't even remember it being this cold in Cleveland," she said, her teeth chattering.

Angel walked up the porch steps and peered inside a window. "Well, I know it's late, but there's a light on." He nodded toward the door. "Let's go inside. If there's no room, then maybe we can at least get warm."

"Sounds good to me."

Angel held the door open for her and she walked in first. Buffy looked around and took in her surroundings. There were knickknacks _everywhere_. Buffy made sure her bag wasn't anywhere near the table, for it would be her luck that she would knock something fragile down and break it.

At the front desk was a little bell to ring for service. Angel rung the bell and waited.

"Just a minute," called out a woman's voice from the back.

Buffy sidled up to the desk next to him and waited as Angel stared at a painting of Jesus on the wall.

"I hope she doesn't have a collection of crosses around," he whispered to her.

"No, just like, a thousand figurines," was Buffy's response.

From the hallway, an elderly woman in a housecoat emerged. She gave the two a suspicious look as she made her way to the front desk.

"Let me do the talking," Angel whispered to Buffy.

"Hello there. I didn't think I'd be having any more guests tonight."

"We're sorry to arrive so late and without a reservation. My name is Liam, and this is my sister Anne. We were on our way to our aunt's house when our car had some trouble about a half mile up the road. We saw your place and seeing as how the weather is deteriorating, we were hoping you would have a room available."

"Well I should say so. It's dangerous out there!"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Does your aunt know where you are?"

"No, ma'am. We were going to surprise her."

"So do you have any rooms available?" Buffy asked, getting impatient at the small talk.

"You're in luck, but I only have one room. That is, if you don't mind sharing a room with your brother, dear."

"No, ma'am."

"We'll take it," Angel said.

* * *

"Brother and sister?" Buffy asked once she closed the door to their room.

Angel leaned in close. "From the way she was looking at us, I didn't think she would let us have a room if she thought we were just a young unmarried couple. I had to think of something. Plus, with the Watchers Council on our trail, it's probably best we don't give out too much information about ourselves."

"I guess that explains the name change."

"Well let's face it, Buffy and Angel are kind of memorable names."

"How did you know that Anne is my middle name?"

"When we were packing and you dropped your wallet, I saw your driver's license."

"Oh."

"I thought you said you didn't drive."

"Oh, I don't. I'm terrible at it. But all the cool kids were getting their license to drive so I did too. I may have flirted with the instructor a little to get me a passing grade. He was cute."

Angel laughed.

"What about you? Where did the name 'Liam' come from?"

Angel was quiet for a moment before answering. "It was my name before."

"Oh." Before he became a vampire. He didn't need to tell her that.

"Well, Anne, sister of mine, you should get some rest."

"What are we going to do about tomorrow? We won't be able to travel until night."

"We can't travel. We're having car trouble, remember?"

"Oh. Right."

"The weather's supposed to get bad again tonight anyway. Another wave of snow headed our way. I'm sure the roads will be impassable. We'll leave tomorrow night when the roads are cleared."

* * *

Angel had been right about the weather. By the next morning, several feet of snow were on the ground. The lady of the house, Ms. Helen, informed her guests that until the snow plows cleared the road, they were all stuck there. That suited Angel just fine, especially considering the sun was starting to peek out.

By nightfall, the roads would be clear and he and Buffy could get back on the road again. Angel just wished the clock would move a little faster.

* * *

Travers paced the length of his hotel room, anxiously awaiting on word from one of his men. In all of his years as being head of the Council, not one Cruciamentum had gone as awry as this one had.

The phone rang, and Travers jerked it off the nightstand to answer. "Tell me you have good news."

"I'm afraid not, sir," came Hobson's nervous reply. "I lost them."

"What do you mean you _lost_ them?"

"We were able to track them down to a motel in Iowa, but when I arrived, they had obviously already left. I think they've discovered I've been following them."

"Well then keep looking!" Travers barked. "They couldn't have gotten too far from there!"

"Unfortunately the weather has not been in our favor," replied Hobson. "The roads are just now being cleared."

"Then as soon as they are, you get back on the road and start looking. And don't quit until the Special Operations Team relieves you. Where are you now?"

"Quite literally the middle of nowhere," he said as he looking out his motel's window, seeing miles and miles of snowy farmland stretching as far as the eye could see. "Good luck to the Special Operations Team. Finding the slayer and Angelus will be like finding a needle in a haystack."

"Oh, don't you worry about the Special Operations Team. If anyone can find a rogue slayer, it's them."


	8. Episode 8 - What Happens in Vegas

A/N: Just so you know, I'm not under any circumstances advocating the use of a fake ID to get into a Las Vegas casino. Having never been to Las Vegas, I thought the age limit was 18. However after some research, I found out under Nevada law that no one under 21 can gamble. But by then this chapter was already written and I was in no way not going to include this episode on a little technicality. So therefore, I had to somehow work a way to get Buffy inside. Thus, she owns a fake ID. :) Enjoy the episode!

**EPISODE 8**

"**What Happens in Vegas…"**

xoxo

_Las Vegas _

A middle-aged woman stood in the middle of a busy casino. She had played it all. Blackjack. Craps. Roulette. Half a dozen slot machines at least. But she still wanted more.

High stakes. That's what she liked. She got a thrill from the risk and the thought of winning more always tempted her to keep playing. Sure she could lose, but the potential payoff was worth it.

And besides, who said she was going to lose? She felt lucky tonight.

She downed her glass of champagne, then headed toward the back of the casino. She looked back once more at the casino floor, then slipped behind the curtain.

You only played here if you were invited, and of course, only if you liked the high stakes.

Down a small hallway and in a room off to the side, there was a large table in a dim room. She immediately spotted the mustached-man, Randolph, who smiled at her as he put down his cigar. "So pleased you could join us, Roxie. Have a seat."

Roxie joined the group at the table, and the dealer asked everyone to place their bets. Then, the dealer dealt everyone a hand of five cards.

"I'm sure everyone enjoys a good game of poker?" Randolph asked. He smiled at the group as he placed his cigar in the ash tray then turned his attention to his own hand.

Roxie eyed her cards and grinned. She had a good hand. Things were going better than she had anticipated.

Another set of bets were placed. Roxie smiled as she pushed all of her chips toward the center of the table. It was all or nothing. Big risk. High stakes. Hugh payoff.

When it came time for everyone to reveal their cards, Roxie, as well as the other players, were in for a disappointment. There was no winner, save for Randolph who had the royal flush.

"Apologies, everyone," Randolph said as he twirled the end of his mustache. "It appears none of you are winners." Suddenly, to everyone's horror, he morphed into a demon before their eyes. "Except for me," he said with a grin.

* * *

_Somewhere in Colorado…_

As soon as the sun set, Angel and Buffy checked out of their motel room. They had only been on the road for about ten minutes when suddenly, Angel turned the radio off.

"Okay, I guess you don't like that station," Buffy remarked. "I didn't really care for the golden oldies you were listening to earlier either."

Angel glanced in the rear-view mirror, ignoring her comment. "That sedan has been behind us ever since we left the motel. I think we're being followed."

Buffy looked behind them, seeing the headlights of the vehicle through the back windshield. "Maybe they're just going the same way as we are?"

"I don't think so. They're following us too closely. Every time I speed up, they speed up too. I'm going to make some turns up ahead and see if they still follow us."

Angel veered into the farthest right lane and took the next exit.

Buffy glanced in her visor mirror, seeing the headlights of the car still behind them. "Yeah, he's taking the exit too."

Angel stopped the car at the stop sign. When traffic was clear, he turned and headed down the road. The sedan, as expected, was right behind him.

"Angel?"

"I see a gas station up ahead. I'm going to make some turns and drive to it. Then we'll know for sure if he's following us."

Angel slowed the car and signaled a right turn down a neighborhood road. As they followed the winding path of the neighborhood, the sedan remained behind them.

"He's slowing down," Buffy said. "Maybe he lives here?"

"I don't think so." Angel completed the turn around the neighborhood and was now back where he started. He pulled out on the highway and drove straight to the gas station. And gunned it.

Buffy felt her heart race as the sedan picked up speed, riding the GTX's bumper.

Angel pulled into the gas station, welcoming the well-lit station, and parked in front of the entrance. He then quickly unbuckled his seatbelt and started to get out. "Stay inside the car," he said before closing it.

The sedan that had been behind them was now parked at a pump. Buffy watched as Angel charged toward the car, grabbing the middle-aged man out of the car and slamming him against it.

"Why are you following me?" he demanded, resisting the urge to show this man his vampire face.

"I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!" the man pleaded, his eyes begging Angel to let him go. "I thought you were my son!"

Angel loosened his grip on the man. He didn't have a British accent, which was a good sign, but he was still suspicious. "I think you better tell me the truth."

"I am! If you could just let go of me for a moment, I'll show you!"

Angel reluctantly let go of the man and watched as he reached into the car and pulled out a missing persons flyer.

He showed it to Angel. "This is my son. Dustin. Please, tell me, have you seen him? He was spotted in the area a few weeks ago."

Angel glanced at the picture and shook his head. "No, I'm sorry. I haven't."

"He drives a car just like yours. He ran away from home, and when I spotted your car back at the motel, I thought it was him. But now I see you have Ohio plates. Obviously I was wrong. I'm sorry to have bothered you."

"I'm sorry I…overreacted. Good luck with your search."

"Thank you. Here, take this please. Just in case you see him." The man handed Angel the flyer and hurriedly got back into his car.

Buffy watched as Angel walked back to the car.

"It's not the Council," he announced as he opened the door.

"Who was that?"

"Just a man looking for his son. He said he son ran away but has a vehicle like mine. He thought it was him. And no British accent."

"You don't think he was lying, do you?"

"No. I could tell from the look in his eyes that he was sincere. He's just trying to find his son. Plus this." Angel handed her the flyer.

Buffy examined the picture of the young man. "Well, at least it wasn't the Council."

Angel fastened his seatbelt. "Yeah. Come on, we better get a move on. We've got a lot of miles to go."

* * *

Hobson sat in the booth of a restaurant and waited. A waitress stopped by to refill his drink.

"Can I get you anything else?"

"Bring some more of those wings. I have some friends meeting me here in a few minutes."

The waitress nodded and headed to the back.

"Hello, Hobson," said a familiar British voice.

Hobson looked up, seeing the three members of the Special Operations Team walking over to his booth.

"Took you long enough," he muttered as the men made themselves comfortable. "Travers has been breathing down my neck. I'm ready to get the bloody hell out of this country."

"Yes, Travers brought us up to speed," said Weatherby, a dark-haired man who was known for his short temper. "I heard you lost the girl and the vampire. What the hell happened, Hobson? You can't keep track of a silly little girl and a dangerous vampire? I'm surprised Travers hasn't let you go."

"Lighten up, Weatherby," said Smith, who then turned to Hobson. "He gets grumpy when he's hungry."

The waitress, with perfect timing, placed a tray filled with wings on the table. She quickly took their drink orders and left as quickly as she arrived.

"Listen, tracking down rogue slayers isn't my specialty," Hobson said. "That's where you come in."

"Tell us what you know," said Collins, who up until this point had been quiet.

"I tracked them down to some podunk town in Iowa. The girl had been using her debit card but there hasn't been a transaction on her card since then. The trail's cold now."

"Not for long," Weatherby said as he grabbed a wing and gnawed on it.

* * *

Buffy wandered down the corridor of their latest hotel, munching on a breakfast of chocolate chip cookies from the vending machine. True, it wasn't exactly the best way to start her day, but chocolate always calmed her nerves.

She finished off the meager bag of cookies and tossed the empty package into the trash. As she did, a small fitness room caught her eye. Buffy peaked inside and saw that no one was there. Deciding to burn off the cookie calories, Buffy went inside.

It was indeed, very small here. Her training room at home, or what used to be her home, was bigger than this place. But beggars couldn't be choosers. She hopped on the treadmill for a while, going just enough to get her heart pumping but not enough to work up a sweat. She quickly got bored of running in place and turned it off. She never cared for stair-steppers so she walked past that machine. What she really wanted to do was to lift weights. But her strength…

Ignoring that thought, Buffy crossed the small distance to the machine and sat down on the bench. Moving her arms forward, she lifted the small weights. Not enough, she decided. It was too light. But when she looked back to check, she realized the weights were just right. It wasn't that the weights were light. She had gotten her strength back!

"Oh my god. Finally!" Buffy added more weights to the machine, and for the first time in over a week, began to feel like herself again.

* * *

"Angel, guess what?" Buffy burst into the room, glowing. "I've got my strength back!"

Angel, who had been flipping through a phone book, looked up at her. "What?"

"I got my strength back! I was poking around the fitness center—"

"This hotel has a fitness center?"

"Well, if you call two treadmills, a stair-stepper, and some weights, then yeah. Anyway, I decided to try lifting a few weights and I could actually do it this time! Oh it's so great to be me again!" Buffy reclined on the bed, stretching out.

"That's wonderful. I knew you'd get your strength back soon."

Buffy sat up, frowning at the lack of enthusiasm in his voice. "You don't seem that excited about it."

"No, I am. I just…I just have something on my mind is all."

"What?"

"I was thinking of the close call we had at the gas station last night."

"That wasn't really a close call. It wasn't the Council."

"Yeah, but it got me to thinking."

"About what?"

"My car. It's a liability. Wesley knows what we drive. Hell, I'm sure the whole Council knows by now. And that Plymouth is a limited edition. I need to get rid of it."

"But, Angel, you love that car. You can't give it up! The Council won't know where we are. Besides, what happened to the plan of riding around California with the top down? I was sort of looking forward to that."

"Plans change. Besides, you're more important than a car. I've got to make some phone calls."

Angel walked over to the desk and picked up the phone, dialing a number he'd found in the yellow pages. It was that very moment in which Buffy realized she was falling in love with him.

* * *

Angel circled the brown Crown Victoria that had seen better days and glanced at the price tag.

"This might do."

"Oh my god, you can't be serious!" Buffy scoffed.

"Why? What's wrong with it?"

"It's _brown_! It's _boring_! Get something red or blue or, you know, black. It's like, your color."

"Well, I admit, I'm not crazy about the paint job either, but it'll blend."

"No, it'll stick out like a sore thumb. You know why? 'Cause it's ugly!"

"Hey, can I help you guys find something?"

Buffy and Angel turned around and saw a young man with long, greasy blonde hair walking toward them.

"Yeah, I called earlier. I'm Angel. I'm interested in a trade. I'd like to get something tonight."

"Well you came to the right place. What are you trading in?"

A few minutes later, the salesman, who called himself J.T., walked around the Plymouth and gave out a low whistle. "You really want to give up this beauty?"

Angel nodded. "Yeah. I'd like to trade it in for something a little more…nondescript."

"He means boring," Buffy said.

J.T. stared at Angel for a moment, trying to figure the situation out. "You want to give up this car, this _really nice_ car by the way, for what?"

Angel nodded back toward the car he'd been eyeing. "I was thinking about that Crown Vic."

"Okay, so let me get this straight. You want to trade this Plymouth GTX for…the Crown Vic?"

"That's right. I need something that's a little less…flashy."

J.T. narrowed his eyes at them. "You guys aren't like, running from the law or something, are you?"

"No, nothing like that."

"Actually…" Buffy walked over to Angel and laced her arm around his. She placed her head on his shoulder for show. "We are on the run, but not from the law. Daddy doesn't approve of our relationship. We're on our way to Las Vegas to get married."

A smile spread across J.T.'s face. "Ahh, I think I understand now. Let me guess, your father is one of those wealthy and influential types, huh?"

"Yeah, you could say that. Angel's car is very recognizable, and Daddy has a lot of money and a lot of power. Tracking our car down would be child's play to him. So as much as it pains us to, Angel thought it'd be best to trade it in."

"I gotcha. Well don't worry, your secret is safe with me. Hey, if he comes this way looking for you, I'll send him in the opposite direction. What does he look like?"

"Oh, you'll recognize him. His British accent will be a dead giveaway."

"Duly noted. So, you wanna test drive the Crown Vic?" J.T. asked Angel.

"Yeah, I think I would."

"Let me go grab the key and we'll take it for a spin."

"Hey, do you have a bathroom in there?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah sure, come on. I'll walk you to it."

"Go ahead and check the car out," Buffy said. "I'll be back in a few."

Angel nodded and Buffy followed J.T. inside.

"The restroom's right there," J.T. said as he pointed to the small room off to the side.

"Actually, I just wanted to talk to you."

"Okay."

"Look, I don't want Angel to give up his car for me. He loves that car, and he's had it for less than two months."

"I think he might just love you more. Trust me, if a guy gives up _that_ kind of car for a girl, he's serious."

"I know, but I don't want him to. Of course he's going to do it anyway. Listen, can you just like maybe, hold off on selling it for a while?"

J.T. frowned. "I'm not so sure I can do that…"

"I know, but can you just like, wait a little while? When things settle down, we could come back and get it. But things are just too crazy right now."

"I can't not sell the car though."

"Okay, well it was worth a shot." Buffy started to walk away when he called her back.

"Okay, I tell you what. I wouldn't normally do this, but because I understand a man's love for a car and his girl, I'll make you a deal. I'll keep the car off the lot for three months. Anytime you want to trade it back, just give me a call and say the word. But after three months? Well…I can't promise it'll still be here."

Buffy smiled and shook his head. "You've got a deal. Thank you so much."

* * *

About an hour later, they were on the road, Angel having decided to take the car. Angel missed the feel of the GTX beneath his palms, but when he looked at Buffy, he knew that it had been a sacrifice worth making.

"So…we're getting married in Las Vegas, huh?" Angel smiled and glanced at Buffy briefly before turning his eyes back onto the road.

"Well I had to think of some reasonable explanation for you to give up your classic car for this…clunker. J.T. was looking at you like you'd lost your mind. I thought us running away from my controlling father sounded like a good excuse. And Vegas is only a couple hours away."

"We'll drive right through it in fact. You want to stop there?"

"Duh. Of course! Maybe we'll get lucky at the slot machines. Have you ever been?"

A car passed them in the opposite lane, and in the light of the driver's headlights, Buffy saw Angel smile.

"What am I saying? You're over 200 years old. Of course you've been."

"I've been a few times," he admitted.

"Me too. Thank god for fake IDs."

Angel frowned. "Oh no. I was thinking the age limit was eighteen. But it's twenty-one, isn't it?"

"Don't worry, I can pass. Don't you think?"

Angel hesitated. "Maybe."

"I have a really convincing fake ID. It'll come in handy too if I want to have a drink."

Angel raised his eyebrow at her.

"I'm kidding. Maybe."

They passed a road sign indicating how many more miles it was to Las Vegas, and Angel pointed it out. "Think we'll find trouble there?"

"Well of course. They don't call it 'Sin City' for nothing, do they?"

* * *

The Royal Palms Motel was anything but royal.

The carpet was worn, the bed covers were faded, and the wallpaper was peeling. But it was clean, and on a budget, it would have to do.

"I'm sorry about this," Angel apologized as he tossed his bag on the dresser. "I know it's not exactly…what's this place called again? Royal something?"

Buffy waved off his concerns. "It's a roof and a warm bed. It's no more worse than that place back in Iowa."

"I had no idea hotel prices would be so expensive, but we really should save our money."

"Well, it's Vegas," Buffy said with a shrug as she placed her suitcase and bags on the floor in the corner. "But look on the bright side, though. Maybe we'll win some moolah."

"Maybe we shouldn't gamble. With what little money we have—"

"Are you kidding? We're in Vegas! We're hitting those casinos!"

Angel smiled at her. "Alright, but let's not overdo it."

"Oh, no need to worry about that. I have a good luck charm."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. It's you. Now hurry up and put your blood in the fridge and let's go! Vegas awaits!"

* * *

"I feel like I've been here before," Angel said as they meandered around the casino.

"Maybe you have," Buffy said to him. "You said you've been to Las Vegas a few times."

"Yeah."

"Let's find something to play." Buffy laced her arm around Angel's and they headed toward one of the tables.

They played several games. Won a little, lost a little. All good fun. After a while, Buffy excused herself to run to the ladies room to freshen up. When she came back, she found Angel near one of the other game tables.

"Oh, this looks like a lot of fun," Buffy said.

"Where did you get that?" Angel asked, indicating the drink he saw in her hand.

"Oh, from over there." Buffy pointed somewhere behind her. "That nice bartender gave it to me. Oh come on, don't give me that look. Don't act like you've never had alcohol before you were twenty-one."

She had him there. Angel couldn't deny that.

"Besides, they're free! How could I say no to that?"

Angel shrugged, then decided to have a drink himself. Though not too many. Someone had to be sober around here, and from the way Buffy was behaving, he had a feeling it wasn't going to be her.

* * *

Several games, and drinks later, Buffy and Angel found themselves on a winning streak at the Craps table. Every time Angel picked up the dice, Buffy would blow on them for good luck. When Angel would roll the number he had placed a bet on, Buffy would grab his arm and kiss his cheek. At one point after another lucky roll of the dice, Buffy literally pulled him to her and kissed him full on the lips.

Angel noticed that the more drinks Buffy had, the more affectionate she became. Not that he was exactly complaining about that. Truth be told, he rather enjoyed it. As the evening progressed, Buffy was practically joined to his hip.

That was about the time that Angel decided they should call it a night. Buffy was going to be sick in the morning if she had one more drink.

As they made their way out of the casino, a voice stopped them at the door.

"Congratulations on your win."

Buffy and Angel turned to see a man they had never seen before standing against the wall. His mustache twitched as he smiled at them.

"Thanks!" Buffy said. "It's our lucky night!"

"This is a nice establishment, but I know of much better casino. Perhaps you'd like to play at the Oasis?" The man reached into his pocket and drew out a business card. He handed it to Angel.

"Do you normally make a habit of poaching other casino's customers?" Angel asked.

The man laughed. "A man's got to make a living somehow! The name's Randolph. I'd like to personally invite you to my casino tomorrow night. We have a much larger selection of games. I think you will enjoy it."

"Well, we're not sure how long we'll be staying…" Angel started.

"We'll be there!" Buffy said.

"Buffy…"

"Oh come on, there's no hurry. We can stay as long as we like. And besides, aren't we having fun?"

"Alright, we'll check it out," Angel relented.

The smile on Randolph's face grew wider. "Excellent."

* * *

"That was sooo much fun!" Buffy said as she and Angel headed back to their room.

"I think you might be a little drunk," Angel said.

"I'm not drunk!" she said defensively. "I'm just a little tipsy!" Buffy then laughed.

"Relax, I'm not judging you. I'm judging the bartender. But it's good to see you smile."

"Did you see that guy's expression when we rolled the hard eight? Oh my god, I can't believe our luck! See, I told you!"

Buffy moved toward him and gave him a light, quick kiss on the lips.

"You were right. Our luck is starting to turn around."

"Well I've had enough excitement for one night. I'm going to hit the hay. After the bathroom." Buffy pointed to the small bathroom in the back and made a beeline for it.

Angel chuckled. "Yeah, she's definitely buzzed," he said to himself as he proceeded to draw the curtains closed. He couldn't remember which directing the window was facing but he wasn't about to take any chances.

Buffy emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later, the light smell of alcohol on her breath mingling with the smell of her toothpaste.

"I'm exhausted," she said as she pulled the covers away and climbed in.

"It's two in the morning."

"Ugh, no wonder." Buffy sank down under the covers on her stomach and buried her face in the pillows.

Angel slipped into the bathroom to get ready for bed himself. When he came back, he found Buffy already asleep. He smiled at the sight of her, then climbed into bed himself.

* * *

A sound startled Angel awake. His first thought was that someone was banging on the door. Once he had a few moments to wake up, he realized the noise wasn't coming from the door at all. It was coming from the other room.

And judging from the sounds on the other side of the wall, it wasn't stopping anytime soon.

Next to him, Buffy begin to stir awake. "What's that noise?" she grumbled, still-half asleep.

"We're in a Vegas motel. Take a wild guess."

Buffy, awake now, sat up and listened to the various grunts and groans going on in room #27. "Oh my god, you've got to be kidding me. What time is it?" Buffy leaned over Angel and turned the digital clock so that she could see it. "Five-thirty? It's five-thirty? Oh come on, shouldn't people be asleep at this hour?"

A loud, shrieking moan came from the other room at that moment.

"I think she's wide awake," was Angel's response.

Buffy moved her pillow against the wall and reclined back in a half-seated, half-laying position. "Well I can't get back to sleep now."

"Bad motel choice. I'm sorry."

"No, don't apologize. It's Vegas. This was bound to happen no matter where we stayed."

For a while, they were quiet, both listening to the sounds of the lovers in uncomfortable silence.

"This is really…awkward," Buffy finally said.

"Yeah," Angel was quick to agree.

"Angel?"

"Yeah?"

"My memory is a little fuzzy. Did I kiss you earlier?"

"You kissed me several times actually."

"I did? Whoa, I guess no more alcohol for Buffy."

Angel glanced at her, seeing her face in the glow of the digital clock. "It's okay. I liked it. You know, we've kissed before."

"Yeah, about that. I know we said that we weren't going to anymore. I guess it just keeps happening though."

"I'm not exactly stopping you either."

"Kissing doesn't have to be off-limits though, does it?"

Angel smiled. "I'm sure kissing is fine."

"Right. I mean, it's not like we're about to…" Buffy nodded toward the wall, where the sounds of the lovers seemed to be amplifying by the minute.

"Buffy?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you saying that you want to kiss me?"

Buffy didn't reply, but Angel already knew the answer. Reaching for her chin, he brought her face closer to his and pressed his lips against hers.

* * *

The guests in the neighboring room finally went to sleep after an hour or so, giving Buffy and Angel a much-needed respite from the noise. They slept for hours the next day, both exhausted and weary.

Sometime after three o'clock, Angel awoke. Since they had been on the road, Angel had returned to his old sleeping patterns. It was for the best this way, especially since he could only drive at night.

Buffy wasn't in bed next to him, and the room seemed oddly quiet save for the sound of the ice maker in the fridge. He then found a note on the nightstand.

Apparently Buffy had gone out for a while. She even made a point to tell him she wasn't going to use her debit card. That was a good thing. Las Vegas was big, but even the Watchers Council could track them down here.

Angel got out of bed and went to the refrigerator for the blood he had stored there last night. He was starving and quickly set about pouring the blood in a mug and popping it in the microwave. At least the Royal Palms had a kitchenette. Thank god for small favors.

By the time Angel had dressed and drank his mug dry, the lock clicked and the door opened a crack. "Angel, I'm coming in."

Angel moved to the corner of the room and away from the sunlight that poured in.

"Thanks for the warning," he said as Buffy closed the door behind her.

In her hands, Buffy held several shopping bags which she placed on the table.

"Where have you been?"

"Where haven't I been?" she replied with a laugh as she took off her sunglasses.

Angel stared at her for a moment, suddenly realizing her change in appearance. He had gotten used to her drab wardrobe, so it was surprising to see her in colorful garments for a change. Her hair was different too. She usually wore her long hair pulled back in a braid, but she had obviously just gotten back from the hairdresser's. It was now a bit shorter, lighter, and cascading down her shoulders in beautiful, golden tresses.

"Your clothes. They're different."

"More colorful?"

"And your hair. It looks…"

"Blonder?"

Angel smiled. "Well, I was going to say 'beautiful', but that too."

"Oh," Buffy said, blushing slightly. "Thanks."

"I love the new look, but what's with the change?"

"Well, I needed some new clothes and a haircut anyway. And plus, I had a thought. A little change in my appearance wouldn't hurt, especially since the Council is looking for me. Besides, I'm tired of those dreary clothes. They remind me of Cleveland, and I don't want to think about Cleveland anymore. That part of my life is way behind me now. So, you really like the new look?"

Angel nodded. "I love it. You look a lot like…"

"The other Buffy?"

"The way I remember you. From before. On those steps at Hemery."

"Before I became all hard and cold? That's why I want a change. I miss the old me. And for the first time in like a year, I feel like I'm finally getting myself back. You did that, you know."

"Did what?"

"Make me feel like myself again. I spent so much time on my own in Cleveland that I forgot what it's like to actually have a life outside of slaying. Did I ever tell you how happy I am you came back to Cleveland with me?"

Angel smiled. "A few times, yeah."

"Well it's worth repeating."

"Did I ever thank you for coming to my rescue in Sunnydale?"

Buffy smiled back at him. "Yeah, a few times."

* * *

That night, Buffy and Angel headed for the Oasis Casino. Inside, rows and rows of slot machines lined the entrance. Towards the back, there more traditional casino games. A bar was off to the side as well, though Buffy vowed to stay away from it this time. It was almost difficult to decide what to play first because everything seemed so appealing.

"So, what do you want to do first?" Angel asked her.

Buffy thought about it for a moment. "Roulette appeals to me at the moment. You?"

"Roulette it is," Angel said as he wrapped his arm around her waist and walked with her to the table.

It turned out that the Oasis Casino really was much nicer than the casino they had been to the night before. And once again, Buffy and Angel found themselves on a lucky streak.

Angel placed his bet, then watched as the wheel spun around several times and sending the little ball bouncing around. It landed on the number Angel had bet on.

"And we have a winner," announced the casino worker.

"Remember when I said you were my good luck charm?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah."

"Well I think that goes both ways."

"Having a good time?"

Buffy and Angel turned at the sound of the voice behind them. They both recognized Randolph, the mustached-man from last night.

"We're having a great time," Angel said, wrapping his arm around his good luck charm.

Randolph smiled. "Wonderful! I'm so happy you accepted my invitation to come here!"

"It's a really nice casino," Buffy offered. "It might take a few days to actually play everything!"

"Well then by all means, please stay as long as you'd like! Where are you staying in Las Vegas?"

"The Royal Palms," Buffy answered, almost a little embarrassed at the admission.

"Which isn't anything close to royalty," Angel added.

"The Royal Palms? No, that is not acceptable. You shall stay here at the Oasis! We have deluxe accommodations!"

Buffy glanced at Angel before turning back to Randolph. "Well of course we'd love to stay here, as I'm sure the hotel must be just as nice as the casino, but I'm afraid the Oasis is a little out of our price range."

"A lot out of our price range," Angel said. "We were hoping to win a little money in Vegas to get us by for now. We won't be staying much longer."

"What's the hurry to leave?"

"We're on our way to California," Buffy answered.

Randolph smiled. "California is not going anywhere. I insist you stay here at the Oasis. And don't worry about the price because the room is free of charge. You are my personal guests! You can stay as long as you'd like!"

Buffy stared at Randolph, jaw dropped. "You're kidding." She looked at Angel. "He's kidding, right?"

Randolph laughed. "I'm serious!"

Angel eyed Randolph suspiciously. "What's the catch? You'll give us the room for free but charge us an arm and a leg for the mini bar?"

"No catch. I just happen to like you two. And this is my hotel and casino. I make my own rules! Please, do be my guests. I am so pleased that you decided to come check out my casino and I would like to repay your kindness."

"Give us just a moment," Buffy said, then walked a short distance away with Angel. "Anything's got to be better than the Royal Pain in the Ass. What do we got to lose? It's not everyday someone offers you a free hotel room no charge in Las Vegas. How lucky is that?"

Angel mulled it over for a moment. "It would be nice to get some sleep for a change. You think this place has better insulation in the walls than the Palms?"

Buffy nodded. "Definitely. It's high scale. Don't you think?"

Across the room, Randolph waved, obviously waiting for them to make their decision.

"Why not?" Buffy asked Angel.

Angel shrugged. "If you want to, then I guess it's fine with me."

Buffy smiled. "Great!"

They walked back over to Randolph.

"We'd be delighted to stay," Buffy told him. "Thank you!"

Randolph grinned. "Excellent! I will get a room ready for you right away!"

* * *

After retrieving their bags, Buffy and Angel walked down the red carpeted hallway and looked for room #328.

"Here it is," Buffy said, stopping at the corner room. She slid the key card into the door and smiled at the satisfying click of the door unlocking.

Inside, the room was clean and pristine, with everything looking new and shiny.

"This is definitely a step up from the Royal Palms," Buffy said.

"This should have been called the Royal Palms," Angel replied.

Buffy gazed around the room, stunned at the sheer enormity of it. "This room is huge!" Then, her eyes settled upon the giant California king-sized bed in the middle of the room.

"Now this is what I'm talking about!" Buffy said as she fell back onto the bed.

"I think we could fit five of you on there."

Buffy closed her eyes and sank down on the mattress. "Oh…this is sooo comfortable. I think it's a pillow top. Lay down and feel it."

Angel put his bag down and joined her on the bed. An involuntary groan came out of his mouth.

"Good, huh?" Buffy said.

"This is, without a doubt, the most comfortable bed I have ever slept on in my life. And that's a really long time."

"I bet so. Your feet don't even hang off the end on this one."

Angel laughed. "Yes, also a plus."

Buffy sat up, suddenly realizing there was more of the room to explore. "I'm going to check out the bathroom."

Angel remained where he was, his eyes closed. He may have even fallen asleep had Buffy not suddenly shrieked in delight. She came out of the room seconds later. "There is a hot tub in there. Can you _believe_ that? A hot tub! In a hotel room! I may have died and gone to heaven."

A smile spread across Angel's face. "I'm already dead."

Buffy walked around the room, running her fingers along the mahogany wood of the furniture. "I can't believe Randolph is letting us have this room for free. It seems like such a steal."

"It's a business tactic. If we have a nice place to stay, we'll want to stay here longer. Thus, we'll spend more money in the casino. It's like the free drinks. Same principal, though of course in that case, they just want our judgment impaired so we'll play more."

Buffy nodded, his theory sounding plausible.

"Well, I'm going to go hop in that luxurious shower, which can fit like three people by the way. It's huge!"

Angel mumbled something in response, his eyes already closed again.

* * *

The next day, after the most restful sleep they had had in a while, Buffy and Angel headed downstairs to the casino. Angel was beginning to understand how gambling could become so addictive, and Buffy was simply excited to be old enough to finally play.

They split up, each wanting to try their luck at different games this time around. While Buffy was intrigued by the Big Wheel game, Angel decided to play the slots.

Angel wasn't sure why it appealed to him so much, but something about the flashing lights and sounds of the slot machines lured him to them. After cashing in several bills for quarters, Angel and his coin-filled cup headed to the rows of machines.

He picked the one at the end, taking a moment to admire how polished the machine was. Angel sat on the cushy, red leather stool and placed a quarter in the machine, bringing it to life. He then reached for the handle and pulled it back. The wheels inside started to spin, and Angel watched as one by one, the pictures stopped.

No jackpot. But this game was already addicting as hell. Angel reached for another quarter.

"Drink?" asked a waitress standing before him with a tray of champagne flutes.

"Yeah, that'd be great," Angel said as he took one of them. "And keep 'em coming."

"Good luck."

"Thanks." Angel was already turning back to the game and pulling the handle again.

* * *

Buffy was surprised to realize how much time had passed. She'd been at the casino for two hours already and still felt like she hadn't played everything. She glanced around the casino, wondering what she should play next.

Deciding to try her luck at the classic Blackjack, Buffy headed to the table. She sat down on the stool, glanced at the young man behind the table, then reached into her bag for her chips. Pausing, she looked up and glanced at the boy again. She couldn't put her finger on it at the moment, but he looked so familiar to her. And she was positive she hadn't seen him yesterday.

"Hey, I've seen you before. Where I have seen you?"

The young man shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I don't know you."

Buffy frowned. This was going to drive her crazy. She _knew_ she had seen him before from somewhere, but she couldn't place where. "Are you from California?"

He shook his head. "Are you going to make a bet?"

"Yeah, I…" Buffy lost her train of thought as she glanced down at the young man's name tag, and suddenly, she knew exactly where she had seen him before. "Dustin. You're Dustin."

The boy looked confused for a moment, then looked down at his shirt, realizing she was reading his name tag.

"Now I know where I've seen you before. The flyer."

"Flyer?"

"Your dad. He's looking for you! Oh my god, what are the odds that I would run into you here? Probably about the same as me actually getting a jackpot win at the slot machines."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Dustin said, then turned to the man who sat down at the table. "Place a bet, sir?"

The man placed his bet, and Buffy frowned as she dug out her chips from her bag. It was possible she was mistaken, but she was going to bet that she wasn't.

* * *

After searching every table at the casino, Buffy finally found Angel where she'd left him. He was practically glued to that red stool in front of slots.

"Angel!"

"Hmm," Angel mumbled as he pulled the handle of the machine once again.

"You remember that boy in the flyer? He's here!"

"Hold on," Angel said, holding up his hand as he watched the pictures spin into place. "YES!" he cheered when all three pictures lined up. It wasn't a huge win, but he managed to at least win back some of his quarters.

"Angel, are you even listening to me?"

"Did you see that? I was so close to getting the jackpot." Angel picked up another quarter and slid it into the machine. "This time maybe." He pulled the handle again.

"Angel, did you even hear me? That boy in the flyer."

"What about him?"

"He's here! He works here."

"Damn it!" Angel complained when he didn't win. "Maybe I should move to another machine. I don't seem to be having much luck on this one." He started to get up, but then changed his mind. "Or maybe I just need to warm it up first. If I leave now and someone else plays this machine and wins, I'll never forgive myself."

"I think the machine is warmed up enough. Maybe we should go."

"You go ahead," Angel said as he placed yet another quarter into the slot. "I'm going to keep playing."

Buffy watched as Angel pulled the handle, oblivious to everything except that damn slot machine.

"Okay, well I guess I'll go then. I think I'll go the room, check out the hot tub, maybe even dance _naked _in the hallway if I feel like it."

Angel nodded and pulled the handle again. "Have fun."

"Unbelievable," Buffy muttered as she stormed off.

Buffy wasn't sure what had come over Angel, but she was pretty sure that she didn't like it. She'd never seen Angel behave like that, and she was feeling more than a little concerned when she quite literally bumped into Dustin.

"Restrooms, two minutes," he said and hurried off.

Buffy turned around and watched Dustin walk away. "Okay, that was…weird." Just what the hell had he meant by _that_? She hoped he didn't think he was about to get lucky, because if that was the case, he had another think coming. On the other hand, he seemed unwilling to talk to her at the table. He looked like he wanted to talk to her now. Buffy shrugged, then headed toward the restrooms.

The restrooms were off to the side in a separate area from the casino. The lighting was dim over here compared to the bright lights of the casino floor, and several plants dotted the area.

Buffy waited by the water fountain for Dustin to show. After another minute or so, Dustin came out of the men's bathroom.

"Good, I was afraid you wouldn't show," he said as he moved closer to her. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't talk back there. Someone could have heard."

"That's okay. So what do you want to tell me?"

Dustin glanced toward the casino floor then took her elbow, moving her behind the wall and plant for privacy.

"Do you still have that flyer?"

"Yes."

"Good, so you have my dad's number. I don't have access to a phone anymore. I need you to give him a call. I want out of here. I want to go home."

"If you want to go home, just go. What's stopping you?"

"Well, for one, I sold my car for gambling money. But money's not the real problem. I just can't go home."

"Why? Problems with your dad? I can so relate to that. But for what it's worth, he wants you to come home. He's worried about you."

"No, you don't get it. It's not that. I can't go home because I physically can't leave this casino."

Buffy shook her head. "Not following."

"Then let me show you."

Dustin walked to the back exit and opened the door. He attempted to go outside, but an invisible wall held him in. It reminded her of the wall that kept uninvited vampires out of a home.

"Oh my god."

"See what I mean? I thought I should show you, otherwise I'm pretty sure you wouldn't have believed me."

"Actually, I've seen way weirder stuff than that. Trust me. It's probably a trapping spell keeping you here. Who's behind this? A demon?"

Dustin looked surprised she had said that. "Yeah. I guess you're easier to convince than I thought. I can't believe you don't think I'm crazy."

"Trust me, you're not crazy. I've seen it all. And you're in luck. Demons are my specialty. Now, tell me everything."

"It's this casino. It's evil. Of course, I'm sure some people out there would argue that all casinos are evil, but this place is like hell. You come here, and if you're unlucky like me, you never leave."

"How did you get trapped here? And are you the only one?"

"No. In fact, most of the employees here are in the same situation as me. What happened is that I ran out of money, but I didn't want to leave. I had a few drinks, got disruptive, and security decided to escort me out. At that time, Randolph showed up. I begged him not to kick me out. I don't know what games I thought I would play since I had no money left. All I knew was that I didn't want to go. Randolph said fine, if I wanted to stay, I could stay. I guess I should have been careful what I wished for."

"Wait…_Randolph?_ Let me see if I got this straight. Randolph is the demon?"

"He looks human to you, and he did to me at one time too. But I see him for what he really looks like. And he's no human. He's a demon with horns and scales and everything. Same goes for the security guys too. Everyone who works for Randolph, save for myself and a few others? They're all demons."

Buffy pondered this for a moment, thinking of a time long ago when she encountered a similar demon in Cleveland. A masking spell was what Wesley had called it. A spell to mask the demon's true face. "Okay, so he what, selects a few unlucky casino goers to work here as his slaves?"

"Yeah, but that's not the worst of it. You see that curtain towards the back?"

Buffy turned around and glanced at the curtain. "Yeah."

"They have these 'high stakes' games back there. You have to be invited to play. People go behind that curtain, and I don't know what happens to them, but they never come back out." Dustin glanced at his watch, frowning at it. "I have to go. My break is over. What was your name?"

"Buffy."

"Buffy, if you could find some way to get a message to my dad that I'm here, I would really appreciate it."

"How about I figure out a way to get you out of here too?"

"That would be even better."

* * *

It occurred to Buffy that Dustin wasn't the only victim of the casino's influence. Angel was well on his way too. When she realized this, she quickened her pace and ran towards the slot machines. Only when she got there, she realized that Angel was nowhere in sight.

"Okay, this doesn't make sense. He was practically glued to this stool."

Buffy looked around for a while, figuring that maybe he had moved to another machine, but there was still no sign of him.

Then a sudden thought came to her. What if he had gone to the back room? What if he had been invited to play the "high stakes" games?

_People go behind that curtain, and I don't know what happens to them, but they never come back out."_

Buffy made her way to the back of the casino. She checked to make sure the coast was clear before slipping back behind the curtain. Something was going on back here, and Buffy intended to find out what it was.

What she found was a dimly-lit hallway. Buffy walked down the hall quietly. The game room had to be here somewhere. Randolph's office was probably around here too. Buffy saw one door and tried to open it, but it was locked. Buffy then realized it was only a janitor closet.

At the end of this hall, another hall was on her right. As Buffy walked down it, she heard the sound of muffled voices coming from behind one of the doors. Buffy stood just outside and placed her ear against the door. It was definitely Randolph's office judging from the "Office" sign on the door. The game room had to be the room across the hall. The door was wide open, but no one was in there.

"I need more souls," Randolph was saying.

_Souls_? Buffy wondered what that was about.

"There are plenty of people in the casino, Randolph," said another voice. "Plenty of souls to choose from."

"Not every soul is the same!" Randolph snapped at his associate. "They're all different. Some of them are like cheap wine. Others are like a vintage Dom Perignon. From now on, I only want the finest. I will have the final say-so as to who is invited."

"Yes, sir."

There was a shuffling in the office, and Buffy, realizing the men were headed toward the door, quickly ran to hide behind a wall. She watched as Randolph and another man left the office and went back down the hallway toward the casino.

Looking towards Randolph's office, she smiled. The door was open. She wasn't about to let this opportunity pass.

Randolph's office was dimly lit, save for the soft lighting of a few lamps. At first, nothing unusual popped out at her. And then, she noticed the wall behind her. Sitting on a long table was a giant crystal ball, or at least, that's what it looked like. Some small lights were on the bottom, and inside the glass, a swirling white mist floated around.

Next to it, Buffy spotted a worn leather-bound book. Buffy reached for it, then noticed a page happened to be bookmarked. When she opened it, she realized it was a journal. Randolph's journal? She was willing to bet yes.

Buffy quickly read the latest entry, which had been dated just yesterday.

_Only a few more souls to gather. With each one, I become stronger. Soon enough, I will have enough power to be back at my full strength._

_I find humans are so predictable. Every one of them eager to play the game. Every one of them disappointed when they lose. And when it's time, they all plead for mercy and beg for their lives. But this is their sacrifice. Sacrificing their souls for the greater good. And one day, I will be the most influential man in this city._

Buffy closed the journal, a sickening feeling coming over her. She wasn't exactly sure what Randolph was doing to the people back here and what was becoming of their souls, but it seemed pretty clear that he was killing them.

She placed the journal back where she'd found it and left the back room in a hurry. She had to find a way to get everyone out of there.

And then, she'd kill Randolph.

* * *

Outside, Buffy had to squint her eyes against the late afternoon sun. She had to think for a moment where the car was, then remembered that Angel had parked it near the sidewalk.

She'd forgotten the key in her haste, but luckily the car was unlocked. It wasn't as if anyone would steal this clunker anyway. Inside, Buffy scrambled around until she found the flyer underneath the seat. The paper was wrinkled and dirty from her shoes, but still readable. Buffy turned to get out of the car when Randolph suddenly appeared behind her, making her gasp.

"Randolph. I didn't you see you there." Buffy quickly hid the flyer behind her back.

"Hello, Buffy. I saw you leave in a such a hurry. I was worried something was wrong. What are you doing out here?"

"Just getting some more quarters!" she said as she reached into her pocket and held up her coin purse, thankful that she had that on her.

"Are your accommodations to your satisfaction?"

"Oh yes, very much so. The room is perfect."

Randolph smiled, obviously pleased with her response. "Wonderful. I'm relieved to hear you are enjoying your stay. Well, shall we head back inside?"

Buffy nodded, then followed him into the casino.

Near the door, there was a commotion with the security guards. Buffy almost walked past it, but then realized it was Angel they were attempting to escort out.

"You can't kick me out. I'm a special guest of Randolph's!"

Not like they could escort him out anyway, Buffy thought, figuring Angel outweighed them both and was certainly stronger than them. Then she remembered they were demons. Perhaps they were pretty strong too.

Buffy marched over to them and tried to intervene. "Angel, what's wrong?"

"The machine shorted me four quarters and they think I'm trying to pull something!"

"The slot machine?"

"The change machine! They owe me a dollar! In _quarters_!"

Buffy couldn't believe Angel was getting this worked up over a dollar, but considering how Angel had been acting earlier, it made sense. He wasn't himself at all. In fact, it was almost as if he was…drunk! She had been so confused by Angel's behavior that she couldn't believe she missed the obvious. He was drunk! Even now, the smell of alcohol was on his breath.

It was at that point that Angel spotted Randolph. "Randolph! Please! You've got to tell them!"

"What seems to be the problem?" Randolph asked the security team.

"He's being disruptive. Says he's a special guest of yours."

"He is. Let him go."

The security guards nodded, then let Angel go. They looked to Randolph for instruction on what to do next, but Randolph dismissed them.

"That's enough. Leave. I'll take care of this."

"Thanks, man," Angel said as the security team left. "I wasn't trying to cause any problems."

Randolph smiled. "I must apologize for my staff. They can be a little overzealous at times. Now, about that machine. That's a problem I can solve." Randolph reached into his pocket and fished out four quarters, which he then placed into Angel's palm.

Angel held on to the quarters like a kid with candy. "Thanks, Randolph. I knew you would make it right."

"You're welcome. So, Angel, let me ask you a question. Do you like high stakes games?"

"High stakes?"

"A lot of risk, but huge payoffs."

Angel nodded.

"Every night at eight o'clock, I hold a very special high stakes game in the back." Randolph reached into his pocket again and pulled out a small slip of paper. "If you're interested, you're invited. Say you'll come?"

Angel had been about to answer when Buffy suddenly grabbed Angel's arm. "I'm sorry, Randolph, but I need to take Angel upstairs. He's had way too much to drink! Come on, Angel. Let's go."

With that, Buffy forcefully led Angel towards the elevators.

"Hope to see you there, Angel!" Randolph called after them.

* * *

Angel did not want to go back to the room, but he was so inebriated at this point that it was hard to put up a fight with her, especially since Buffy literally dragged him into the elevator and down the hallway.

"You thought I was drunk the other night? You're completely wasted," Buffy said as she opened the door and ushered him inside. "The alcohol. That's it! There must be something in it," Buffy said to herself as a sudden thought came to her. Dustin had been drinking too. Buffy hadn't, and she wondered if that was why she hadn't been effected by the casino's lure. Or at least no more than usual.

"How did you know I've been drinking?"

"Other than the fact that you're obviously drunk? The smell of alcohol is coming off of you in waves. Come on, sit down. I'll get you some coffee. You need to sober up."

"Sober up? Why, are we going somewhere?"

Buffy began getting a pot of coffee started. "Angel, you can't go back into that casino."

"You're worried I'm going to lose our money."

"No, you need to stay out of the casino because it's dangerous. _Randolph_ is dangerous."

"Randolph? No, he's a good guy. Look at this room he put us up in."

"Angel, he's a _demon_."

"Not all demons are bad. Wait, Randolph's not a demon. I would have sensed that."

Buffy crossed the room and sat down on the couch next to him. "Angel, you have to believe me! He's killing people and taking their souls! It gives him power somehow. Listen, you need to sober up fast. That boy Dustin? He needs our help."

"Dustin? Who's Dustin?"

"The boy from the flyer? The boy that man was looking for, the one who was following us?"

"He's here?"

"I told you already. Don't you remember? Oh, of course you don't. You were like in the zone with those slot machines."

Angel frowned, trying to remember Buffy talking to him, but couldn't. "I'm really tired," he announced.

"Lay down then. Maybe you just need to sleep it off for a while. I need to make some phone calls anyway."

Angel reclined on the couch without objection while Buffy began rummaging around the nightstand drawers for a phone book. Underneath a visitor's guide book, she found it. Flipping through the yellow pages, Buffy searched for a magic shop.

Oh how easy it was when she could just pick up the phone and call Wes. Wes would know how to undo a trapping spell. But it wasn't like she could call him right now. Buffy felt a small pang of sadness for that, then remembered she was angry at him and pushed that thought aside.

Buffy found a few shops in the area and called them for their hours. Reaching for a pen and a notepad on the desk, Buffy quickly scribbled down a few addresses. It wasn't much, but it was a start.

After calling the shops, she then grabbed the folded up flyer in her back pocket and called Dustin's father. She had promised Dustin she would, and Buffy never broke a promise. Dustin's father, anxious to see him, said he was on his way. Buffy left out the real reason why Dustin had not come home.

Now all Buffy needed to do was to get to the bottom of Randolph's misdeeds and find out what the hell to do about it. No pressure or anything. She glanced at Angel as he began to doze, then remembered the coffee.

She poured Angel a cup and urged him to wake up.

"Drink up," she ordered.

Angel sat up and took the cup she offered. He seemed groggy but at least somewhat coherent.

"I need to run out for a while," she told him as she grabbed her purse from the dresser. "Don't, under any circumstances, go down to the casino until I figure out what's going on."

Angel saluted her.

"Okay. There's more coffee in the pot. I'll be back in about an hour. Hopefully."

Angel didn't respond but went back to sipping from his mug. Buffy sighed and closed the door behind her. She hated to leave Angel like that, but he was in no condition to help her. It looked like she was on her own for now.

* * *

Buffy was beginning to feel discouraged. She'd already gone to two magic shops and both of the clerks looked at her as if she had two heads when she asked about undoing a trapping spell.

"You work in a magic shop!" was Buffy's response.

She was hoping the third shop would give her some answers, especially since it was the last one on her list.

Inside, a man with long, dark hair and a goatee sat behind the counter.

"Can I help you?"

"I really hope you can," Buffy said as she approached the counter. "There's some people that are in trouble, and I'm their only hope."

"What kind of trouble?"

"They're trapped in a casino. Literally trapped."

"A trapping spell?"

Relief flooded Buffy. Finally someone who worked in a magic shop that actually _knew_ about magic. "Yes! That's exactly it! How do I undo it?"

"Other than asking whoever cast the spell to undo it?" Buffy raised an eyebrow. "Right, not going to work. You could try this." The man walked away from the counter and browsed the spines of books for a particular title. He found the book he was looking for and pulled it out, then flipped through the pages.

"This might work," he said, handing the open book to her.

Buffy scanned the page and frowned. "This looks way too complicated."

"You're not a witch?"

"No, I'm a slayer. Got an easier way?"

"Well, you could just kill the spell caster."

"And that'll undo the spell?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Oh my god. I've wasted so much time." Buffy shoved the book back at the man and ran towards the door. "Thanks for your help!"

"No problem. Good luck with your…killing or whatever."

* * *

Angel was getting restless. He'd drank the coffee and actually did feel a little more sober. Instead of feeling drunk, he felt a delightful buzz.

And he wanted out of this room. The casino was calling to him, and Angel felt his resolve slipping. Buffy didn't want him to go down there for some reason, something about Randolph he thought, but Angel could take care of himself. Hell, he'd been on his own for over a century.

Besides, he really wanted to play those high stakes games. And it was almost eight o'clock.

Angel made up his mind. He got up from the couch, grabbed his key card and chips, then headed out of the room.

* * *

Angel slipped past the black curtain and found himself in a dimly lit hallway. He turned at the corner and went directly to the game room, as if somehow, a voice was telling him exactly where it would be.

Randolph, joined by two more players and another man, the dealer Angel presumed, were already seated at the table. Randolph looked up at him and smiled. "Angel, so glad you could join us. Please, have a seat."

Angel sat down and placed his small bag of chips in front of him on the table. He had a feeling he should have brought a bigger bag. He was feeling pretty lucky tonight.

* * *

When Buffy arrived back at the casino, she made a beeline for the elevator. She pressed the up button, got tired of waiting, then chose to go up the stairs instead.

After three flights of stairs, Buffy made it to her floor and ran toward her room. She needed the weapons in her bags, and she hoped Angel was sober enough to help her fight.

"Angel?" Buffy said as she threw the door open and began tearing into her bags. "We've got trouble!"

When Angel didn't respond, Buffy took a moment to look around the room. He wasn't in the bed or on the couch, and the bathroom door was wide open. He wasn't here. And Buffy had a feeling of where he went.

And then, a thought occurred to her. Angel didn't need to worry about dying. He was a vampire, and vampires could only be killed in certain ways.

But he could lose his soul.

"Damn it," she muttered. Buffy grabbed the axe from her suitcase and ran out of the room.

Glancing at the clock on the wall in the hallway, she noted that it was just past eight o'clock. She prayed she wasn't too late. If Randolph captured Angel's soul, she was pretty sure Angelus would be left behind. And _that_ could not happen.

She took the stairs since it was faster than the elevator and once in the casino, ran past a security guard who failed to notice the axe-wielding girl running towards the back. Some security.

Buffy disappeared behind the curtain and ran down the small hallway. She remembered where the room was and wasn't surprised to see the door closed. It was locked, but that was no problem. She raised her axe and slammed it down on the doorknob, then kicked it open.

Several pairs of eyes stared at her as she entered the room.

"Well, look who decided to join us," Randolph said.

"Sorry to disrupt the high-stakes games. Well, actually, I'm not." Buffy held her axe up and jumped onto the table.

Randolph, in turn, sensing this girl was about to cause trouble, threw down his cards and reverted to his demon form.

Angel, suddenly snapping out of his trance, became cognizant of the situation. Randolph reached for a sword that had been hanging on the wall and joined Buffy on the table. As the two began to fight, the dealer, who had also turned into his demon form, went after the two unsuspecting game players who were attempting to escape.

Angel intervened, grabbing the dealer and fighting him off.

Meanwhile, Buffy managed to knock Randolph's sword from his hand and kicked him off the table. While Randolph was otherwise occupied, Buffy jumped to the floor and swung her axe at the demon dealer, killing him instantly.

"Get those people to safety!" Buffy said to Angel. "I'll take care of Randolph!"

Angel nodded and led the two frightened men out of the room.

"Well now, just you and me, Randolph. So you've been mooching off people's souls, huh?"

"You read my private journal!"

"Yeah, well, next time, maybe you shouldn't leave it lying out in the open and the door to your office unlocked. Oh wait, there isn't going to be a next time. You'll be dead!"

Buffy charged toward Randolph and the two began fighting again. Randolph was quick though and kept dodging her swings of the axe.

"You can't stop me, little girl!" Randolph said. "I need just a few more souls and then nothing can stop me after that!"

Buffy wondered where Randolph kept the souls, and then remembered the strange crystal ball in his office. On a hunch, Buffy ran out of the room and across the hall to Randolph's office. Using her axe, she smashed the giant crystal ball.

Randolph ran in just as the glass shattered everywhere. "NO! MY SOULS!"

"Lucky hunch," Buffy said to herself, then turned to Randolph. "Oops. Now you have to start all over."

Randolph's nostrils flared and Buffy could almost see steam coming from them. "You foolish, foolish girl!"

"Game over, Randolph!"

Buffy swung her axe sideways, beheading Randolph. Demon blood oozed from his headless body, while Randolph's eyes were wide open on his head. Buffy decided she had seen enough and ran out of the room.

Back in the casino, it was a scene of chaos. Evidently after killing Randolph, all of the security guards had reverted to their original demon forms. At the sight of the demon guards, hoards of people were screaming and making a run towards the exits.

When Dustin saw Buffy, he ran to her. "I don't know what you did, but thank you!" With that, Dustin followed his fellow employees out the door.

Buffy glanced around the casino, looking for Angel. She spotted him a few seconds later fighting off two of the guards.

Two more guards appeared and looked to be itching to join the fight. Buffy intercepted them and introduced them to the shiny blade of her axe. Once those two were taken care of, she went to assist Angel.

Angel stepped back, seeing that Buffy had a handle of this. The Slayer was definitely back indeed.

The guards put up a good fight, but in the end, they were no match. Buffy beheaded them both in record time.

She looked around, and seeing there were no more demon guards charging their way, she collapsed onto a nearby red stool.

"Wow, some night huh? Are you alright?"

Angel nodded. "Yeah, I think I'll survive. Thanks for the save."

"I was really worried about you."

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. Logically, I understood you were trying to warn me about Randolph, but I couldn't hear it. It was really strange. It was like all I could think about was winning more money. And then when I lost the game and saw Randolph's true face…"

"Well it's over now, and Randolph's dead." Buffy gazed around at the empty casino, save for a dead demon here or there. "And I don't know about you, but I've had enough of Vegas. Let's get the hell out of here."

"What should we do with…the bodies?"

"Leave 'em. What happens in Vegas…well, you know. It stays here."

* * *

A/N: Next week's episode…we arrive in Sunnydale! There will be a couple of familiar faces too…stay tuned. :)


	9. Episode 9 - Sunnydale

A/N: I had some reviewers ask me if Buffy and Angel got away with any money from the demon's casino before they left Vegas. Sure, why not? I love that idea! Solves their money problems for a while! LOL! I don't actually address this right now but maybe I will in another chapter. I do like the idea so thank you to those who suggested it! :)

And now, here's this week's episode. Not sure how everyone will react to my idea of a Wishverse Sunnydale post-Master and the new "Scooby Gang" though in this reality, I call them "White Hats", but I really hope you will like it! :)

**EPISODE 9**

**"Sunnydale"**

xoxo

It was just after nine p.m. when Angel and Buffy passed the 'Welcome to Sunnydale' sign. And after several days of being cooped up in a car and living out of suitcases, it was a welcome relief for Buffy. Their cross-country journey had finally ended.

"Looks like things have improved a little," Buffy said as she gazed out the window, seeing businesses actually open for a change. "You know, since we were last here."

Angel nodded. "And there's a few people out and about. I guess the curfew has been lifted."

"So, where to next? Do you think we should go ahead and find Giles, or should we find a place to crash for the night and see him tomorrow?"

"That decision is going to have to wait."

"What do you mean?"

Angel slowed the car down and pointed ahead. "That's why."

In the beam of the car's headlights, a gray and pointed-ear demon was giving chase to a young man.

"Hey, that's Oz!" Buffy jumped out of the car with Angel following suit.

Oz ran toward a nearby tree and jumped, grabbing hold of one of the lower branches. He swung his legs at the demon and kicked it back, making the creature fall to the ground.

"Hey, want some help?" Buffy hollered.

"Ah, yeah, that would be good right about now," Oz answered, still hanging from the tree.

Buffy caught up to the demon just as it was standing back up. She grabbed hold of it from behind, then flipped it over her head. The demon landed on the ground once again, and while it struggled to regain its balance, Buffy kicked it once again.

This, however, only infuriated the demon even more. It immediately got back to its feet and began fighting Buffy. Angel soon joined in, and Oz could only watch as it was two against one, the demon on the losing side.

Finally, Buffy reached for the small knife in her holster, and when the demon once again had its back to her, she reached behind it, slicing its scaly flesh. The demon collapsed on the concrete, and this time, it didn't get back up.

Buffy wiped the demon's blood from the knife and slid it back into its holster. "Well, look at that. Haven't been in Sunnydale for more than five minutes and already I've killed something."

"You two have impeccable timing. Thanks for the save."

Buffy smiled. "No problem."

"So what brings the Slayer back to Sunnydale? Nothing bad I hope."

"Just needed a change of scenery, that's all," Buffy explained. "Cleveland's cold. And I thought I could do some good here."

"Well we could certainly use the help." Oz stared at her for a moment. "You look…a little different from last time."

Buffy had been about to say something, but the sound of tires squealing interrupted them. They all turned to see a van careening down the road. It stopped in front of them.

"That's my van," Oz said.

The van door flew open and another familiar face, Larry, stepped out of the van, followed by a blonde girl.

"Oz, are you okay, man?" Larry asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Demon's dead. You're late."

"Well maybe we wouldn't have if Amy hadn't insisted on running back into the library to get her magic bag." He glared at Amy.

"Hey, I don't tote around an axe! I have to use every weapon I have at my disposal. Besides, my magic skills come in handy and you know it."

"Hey, you two are back in town," Larry said, looking at Buffy and Angel.

"Hey, Larry," Buffy said.

"So you're that famous slayer from Cleveland, huh?" Amy said. "Larry and Oz told me about you."

"Well, I would exactly say 'famous', but yeah, I guess I am sort of popular around here."

"If it hadn't been for you, the Master would still have control of this town," Larry said.

"So, I guess you killed the demon." Amy grimaced at the sight of the bleeding demon on the sidewalk next to them. Even in death, the demon looked fearsome with its sharp teeth and horned face.

Oz looked to Buffy. "Any idea what it is?"

"No, I'm not sure. I know how to kill a lot of things, though I don't always know what they are. Do you know what it is?" she asked Angel.

Angel shook his head. "No, but it smells female."

"It _smells_ female?" Amy asked, a look of confusion on her face.

"He's right," Oz said. "Smells female to me too."

Now Buffy looked confused.

"I'm a werewolf," Oz explained casually.

Buffy's jaw dropped as she looked at Oz. "You're a _werewolf_?"

"Only for three days out of the month in a cage," Oz said with a wink. He then looked to Angel. "Heightened sense of smell comes with the territory. Are you a werewolf too?"

"No, I'm not." He glanced at Buffy, then back to the trio. "I'm actually a vampire."

"A vampire?" Amy's eyes grew wide. "You mean this whole time we've been talking to a vampire?"

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you."

"He's telling the truth, Amy," Oz said. "I don't believe he'll hurt us. Don't you remember that guy who saved us a few months back? That was Angel."

"How can you be a good vampire?" Amy asked warily.

"I'm different. I have a soul, and with that comes a conscious. I don't hurt people, trust me."

"He's on our side, okay?" Buffy told them. "Look, do you think I would be hanging out with him if he wasn't? I would have already killed him by now if he was bad news."

Amy shrugged and accepted this. Stranger things had happened here.

"We should get this thing to the incinerator," Larry suggested, bringing the conversation back to the dead demon.

"Wait a moment." Oz opened his van door and grabbed a camera from the glove compartment. He quickly snapped a photo of the creature. "Now we can take her. I'll ask Giles tomorrow. Maybe he'll know what it is. Let's load her up in the van."

"We can do it," Buffy said. "Just open the door."

Buffy took hold of the demon's legs and Angel took her arms, then they carefully picked up the demon and slid her into the back of the van.

Amy cringed as the demon's blood made a trail on the floor of the van. "I'm riding shotgun. There's no way I'm sitting in the back with that thing." She quickly climbed into the passenger seat.

"Well, guess we'll see you two later," Oz said as Larry threw him the keys to the van.

"Yeah, welcome to the hellmouth," Larry added as he slid into the back of the van and closed the door.

* * *

Soft jazz played from the stereo as Giles and Jenny danced slowly in his living room.

"Are you sure you can't stay longer, Jenny?"

Jenny hesitated for a moment, then reluctantly pulled out of his arms. "I'm sorry, Rupert, I can't." She glanced at the clock on the wall. "I should really get going."

"Well then, I guess this is goodnight."

"Dinner was lovely. We should do it again sometime."

"Yes, we should." Giles pulled Jenny back into his arms, kissing her softly on the lips.

Jenny reluctantly pulled away again. "Rupert…why do you always make leaving so hard?"

"You really don't have to leave."

"No, I do. It really is getting late. And besides, I don't want my houseguest to worry about me."

"How is that going by the way?" Giles asked as he walked over to the stereo and turned the music off.

"Good. She's settling in, and she likes the school. She and Amy seem to be hitting it off, though she's still shy so I think it might take her a while to warm up to everyone. I really think a fresh start will do her a world of good. You don't think I'm crazy for doing this, do you?"

Giles smiled. "No, not at all. I think it's actually very noble of you. And you were close friends with her mother."

Jenny walked to the door and grabbed her coat. "I think it's what her mother would have wanted. That family of hers is so judgmental. She had to get away from there. And she'd been thinking about attending UC Sunnydale in the fall anyway."

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Jenny, standing right at the door, opened it.

"Hi," Buffy said, feeling a bit confused for a moment. "I was looking for Giles. Does he still live here?"

Jenny briefly looked at Buffy before her eyes settled on the familiar vampire standing behind her. She tried to hide her surprise that he had returned to town. "Yes, you have the right place. Rupert, someone's at the door for you."

Giles walked over to the door and smiled when he saw who it was. "Miss Summers…er, Buffy. What a surprise to see you here."

"Buffy? The slayer Buffy?" Jenny asked.

"I guess word really does gets around here," Buffy said. "I'm sorry to come over so late. Oh, and this is my friend Angel. Can we come in?"

"Yes, of course, come in." Giles waved them inside and she and Angel stepped through the threshold.

Buffy glanced at Jenny before turning back to Giles. "I didn't know you had company. Maybe I should have called first."

"Actually, I was just leaving," Jenny said, putting her coat on and grabbing her purse. "I'll see you in the morning, Rupert." She then smiled at Buffy and Angel. "Nice meeting you."

Buffy nodded, and Jenny walked out the door. She then turned to Giles. "So, Giles, how's it been here?"

"Since you killed the Master, much improved. I can finally say that things are slowly starting to return to normal."

"That's good. I'm glad to hear it."

"I don't believe we've met," Giles said, looking to Angel.

Actually, Angel had met him, although in a different reality, but he wouldn't have known that. "No, we haven't." Angel extended his hand and shook his. "I'm a friend of Buffy's. The name's Angel."

"Yes, I know who you are."

Angel briefly glanced at Buffy before turning back to Giles. "You know who I am?"

"You're Angel, the vampire with a soul."

"How did you know who I was?"

"Well, Oz and Larry mentioned a man by the name of Angel helped them the night the Master was killed. At first, I assumed that perhaps you were a vampire hunter, and being that we live on a hellmouth, we could always use the help. So I made some inquiries around town, hoping to find out more about you. So when I found out you were a vampire, it didn't quite make sense. And then Jenny, the woman who just left, mentioned hearing the story of a vampire with a soul who fought and killed his own kind. Naturally, I put two and two together and figured out it was you. However, by the time I'd realized who you were, apparently you were already gone. No one in town had seen you for weeks."

"He was in Cleveland helping me," Buffy said. "He actually saved my life a couple times." Buffy glanced at Angel and smiled.

"Imagine that, a vampire and slayer on the same side." Giles laughed. "I suppose I've seen everything now."

"Stranger things have happened," Buffy said with a smile.

"Well, I must say, it's good to see you. And your timing is most fortuitous. Although things have improved here since the Master was killed, we still live on a fairly active hellmouth."

"Good. Was kind of hoping you'd say that."

"That it's good to see you or that the hellmouth is active?"

Buffy laughed. "I guess both. I'm always up for a challenge."

"Will you and Angel be staying here in Sunnydale for long? Or must you return to Cleveland soon?"

Buffy shrugged. "Depends. Can we talk?"

"Yes, of course. Where are my manners? Why don't we all sit down?" Giles indicated the couch and chairs in the living room.

Once seated, Buffy started. "Giles, I have a very important question to ask you."

"Alright."

"I need to know how loyal you are to the Watchers Council."

"The Council? Well, I haven't been a watcher for a while now, but I do still have contacts there. Why do you ask?"

Buffy glanced at Angel before turning back to Giles. "Listen, you have a hellmouth that needs protecting, and I'm willing to stay here and do that for you. But under one condition."

Giles looked confused. "A condition?"

"You can't tell the Council I'm here in Sunnydale. I'm sort of…on the lam. If they find me…Giles, you can't tell them I'm here. Please."

"Well, of course, I won't say a word if that's what you wish. But may I ask why you are running from them? You've obviously accepted your duties as a slayer. Why would you want to hide from the Council?"

"Because I turned eighteen."

When Giles seemed to show no understanding of what she was referring to, she elaborated. "You know, the test they make slayers go through on their 18th birthday?"

Giles shook his head. "I'm not sure I understand. You see, I was a watcher, but I've never actually had a slayer in my charge before, and that sort of information is not privy to everyone. I do know there are tests slayers must go through, but surely it's simply a matter of testing your strengths and weaknesses. Is there a reason why you refuse to do the tests?"

"You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?"

"I'm afraid I don't. Please explain it to me."

When Buffy seemed to not know where to start, Angel began to explain. "Her watcher was injecting her with muscle relaxers and adrenal suppressors."

"Why on earth would he do that?"

"To make me weak, Giles," Buffy answered.

"On purpose?"

"It's to test her intelligence and the ability to think quick on her feet, not her fighting skills."

"They were planning on trapping me into an abandoned house with a vampire, just to see if I could kill him without my strength."

Giles shook his head as he thought about what Buffy said.

"You don't seem that surprised," said Buffy.

"I wasn't aware of this…test."

"Cruciamentum. That's what it's called."

"I wasn't aware of it, however, knowing the Council, I wouldn't put it past them to do something like that. I've long since suspected they have some rather…less than ethical ways of doing things. It's one of the reasons why I'm no longer a part of their organization."

"So you understand why I have to keep a low profile?"

Giles nodded. "I won't breathe a word to anyone. I'm terribly sorry for the situation you have been placed in. A watcher should do everything in his or her power to protect a slayer, not put her in danger."

"I guess Wesley didn't get the memo."

"I don't think he wanted Buffy to go through with it," Angel said. "But due to his loyalty to the Council, I think he would have."

"The Council is most certainly not someone you want to have as an enemy. I've seen many watchers fired from their positions, even deported at times, though I've never known the reasons why. Fortunately, I left on amicable terms."

"Travers gives me the creeps," Buffy admitted.

"I never liked that sorry excuse for a man," Giles mumbled. "I can't believe he's still head of the Council."

Buffy laughed. "I'm glad we agree."

"Well, welcome to Sunnydale, Buffy. I would be more than happy to take on the duties of your watcher if you would like. In an unofficial capacity, of course."

"You know, I have a feeling about you."

"What's that?"

Buffy smiled at him. "I feel like you should have been my watcher all along."

* * *

"You were right," Angel said as he and Buffy walked to the car.

"About what?"

"Giles is a good guy. We can trust him."

Buffy opened the door and strapped her seatbelt on. She waited as Angel turned on the engine. "So, now that we're here to stay, where to next?"

"I've got an idea."

Angel drove the short distance to his old apartment. He had no idea what he'd find or even if the place was still available, but it was worth a shot. Plus, he hadn't taken everything to Cleveland with him. It'd be nice if some of his things were still around.

"What if someone's there?" Buffy asked as they walked to the door.

"I'll knock first." Angel knocked on the door a few times, and when there was still no response, he smiled at Buffy and held up his key.

Buffy watched as Angel turned the key in the door. The lock clicked and the door opened. She then followed him inside.

"Well, I'm able to walk inside. That's a good sign," Angel said.

"Oh, right. Because if someone else lived here…"

"I'd need an invite."

"Even if you've already lived here before?"

"Only if a human was living here now."

Buffy glanced around at the small apartment. It was dark in here, but with the street light shining through the window, she could see. "Wow. This is about as small as my place." She then caught Angel's eye. "Not that I'm complaining. Just making an observation."

"Everything looks the same since I left." Angel poked around in a few of his drawers, noting that the clothes he had left behind were still there, folded neatly just as he'd left them.

"Hey, you have running water!" Buffy called out from the bathroom. She then poked her head out the door. "How is that possible?"

"I've always had running water. I get it for free. I don't exactly pay for any of the utilities here. Or rent."

Buffy, out of curiosity, turned on the light switch. She was surprised to find that it too worked. "Okay, question."

"Yeah?"

"How do you get away with not paying rent?"

"You didn't pay rent in Cleveland."

"Yeah, but that's different. Wesley took care of that for me. What's your excuse?"

"The guy who owns this building. I saved his life, so he let me stay here free of charge. So…what do you think of the place? Do you think you'd be okay staying here? Because if you don't—"

"Are you kidding? Rent-free? I don't care if it's the size of a cardboard box! If it's free, I'll take it!" Buffy walked over to the bed and flopped herself on it, spreading herself on it. "Comfy bed."

"Make yourself at home. I'm going to go get our stuff out of the car, since we'll be staying here and all."

"Wait, Angel." Buffy sat up on the bed.

Angel paused at the door. "Yeah?"

"I just wanted to thank you again."

"You've already thanked me. At least a dozen times."

Buffy stood up and crossed the short distance from the bed to the door. "I know." She gazed at him, then smiled. "I just wanted to thank you again." Buffy lifted her face, wrapped her arms around his waist, and kissed him on the lips.

* * *

The next morning, Giles was walking out of his office when Oz walked into the library.

"Hey, G."

"Oz, there you are. I have some good news."

"We could use some good news."

"It would appear that the slayer has returned. I saw Buffy last night. She plans to stay here for a while."

"I know, I saw her last night too. In fact, she helped me kill this." Oz reached into his pocket and placed a picture on the counter.

"What's this?" Giles straightened his glasses as he picked up the picture.

"Was hoping you could tell me that. I snapped a photo of the demon I came across last night. We think its female. Any ideas on what it is?"

Giles frowned and shook his head. "I'm not sure. However, it does look familiar. I may have something about this sort of demon in my collection." Giles headed toward the cage and began to search through his collection. "Where did you find this demon?"

"Just outside the school. We were leaving last night, me, Larry, and Amy, when we heard a noise. I thought I picked up a scent too, so I decided to track it while Larry and Amy got the van."

"And you found it."

"It found me, and it wasn't too happy I was following it. I might have gotten in a little over my head. Fortunately that's when Buffy and Angel came on to the scene."

"What did you do to the remains?"

"Took it to the incinerator, as usual."

"Good."

"Only thing was, I got the feeling that there were more of them."

Giles looked up from his filing cabinet and stared at Oz with a concerned expression. "What makes you say that?"

Oz shrugged. "Just a feeling maybe. It was sort of hard to track the demon. I kept thinking I was picking up more than one scent."

Giles frowned. "You may be right. There could be a nest of them."

"Now that Buffy's here, maybe she could check it out."

Giles nodded. "I'll ask her to look into it."

* * *

While Angel slept, exhausted after their road trip, Buffy decided to pay Giles a visit. He had told her last night that she could stop by the library anytime, and she was curious to know if he'd come up with anything on the mysterious demon she killed last night. Oz had mentioned he was going to show the picture to him.

It felt strange to walk inside the school, passing students going to class or socializing in the hallways. She didn't exactly miss high school, but there had been a time when the one bright spot of the day had been to catch up with her friends between classes.

Buffy remembered where the library was from the time she'd been here before, in the other Sunnydale, and headed inside. She looked around, noticing how quiet it was. It didn't seem like anyone was here.

"Giles?"

"Rupert just stepped out for a moment."

Buffy turned toward the voice, recognizing the woman she had seen last night. "You. You're here."

Jenny smiled and walked toward her. "I'm afraid I forgot my manners last night. I never introduced myself." She offered her hand for Buffy to shake. "I'm Jenny Calendar."

"Are you like…the library assistant or something?"

Jenny laughed. "No, but I do work here at the school. I'm the computer teacher."

"Oh. You and Giles must be friends I guess."

Jenny smiled. "Yes, I guess you could call us that."

"So is Giles going to be long?"

"Oh no, he'll be right back. You can wait for him here."

"Alright."

"Well, I've got a class in ten minutes so I better get back. I just stopped by to fix a problem with Rupert's computer. The poor man doesn't know a thing about them." Jenny laughed. "Welcome to Sunnydale."

"Thanks."

Buffy watched as Jenny left, then moved to sit on the stool behind the counter. A few minutes later, Giles finally arrived.

"Ah, Buffy. I hope you weren't waiting long for me."

"No, I just got here. Your friend Jenny said I should just wait for you here." Buffy hopped off the seat and followed Giles to his office. "So, I was wondering if you had any information on that demon I killed last night. Did Oz tell you about it?"

"Yes, he did. And as a matter of fact, I'm glad you stopped by. We think there's more of them."

"Well trouble usually does come in multiples."

"There could be a nest. Perhaps you could patrol tonight, take a look? Maybe you and Angel might turn up something."

"Sure, I could do that. Do you know what it is? Might help if I knew more about it."

"That's the question. I'm still researching. Hopefully I should have an answer for you soon."

"Okay, you do that. In the meantime, I'll see if I can find this nest."

"We can help with that," Larry said.

Buffy turned around, seeing Larry and Amy standing near the door. "You two want to help?"

Larry nodded. "Yeah, sure. And we can use Oz's van if we need to."

"I'm really good at witchy stuff, and Larry likes to pummel people."

"Demons," Larry corrected. "I _used _to like to pummel people. I'm not a bully anymore."

Buffy smiled. "So now you're channeling that power for the greater good?"

"Exactly," Larry said with a nod.

"Okay, meet me and Angel here tonight. Say about an hour after sundown?"

"We'll be here," Amy said.

* * *

Larry and Amy were waiting just outside the school when Buffy and Angel arrived.

"Where's Oz?" Buffy asked them. "Isn't he coming too?"

Amy shook her head. "Can't."

"Why not?"

"He's a wolf-man tonight," Larry said.

Buffy looked up to the sky, seeing the nearly full moon. "Oh, right. Okay, let's go then."

"I've got the keys to Oz's van," Larry said. "If you think we'll need it."

"Actually, it'll be easier to track them on foot," Angel said.

"Lead the way," Larry said.

* * *

The foursome headed back to where the first demon had been seen and from there, Angel picked up a scent.

"Probably in the woods somewhere," he told them.

"We'll there's plenty of hiding places there. Lots of caves and all," Amy said.

"Are you sure that's where the demon came from?" Buffy asked him.

Angel nodded. "I'm sure. The demon's scent is faint, but it's there."

"So, how many more demons do you think we'll find?" Larry asked Angel.

"I'm not sure. But I guess we'll find out."

* * *

Miller's Woods was not very far from the school. Just as Amy said, there were in fact several caves in the area, and Angel suspected the demons were hiding out in one of them. The small group followed Angel down a frequently traveled dirt path. Up ahead and past a few trees was a clearing, and among the clearing was a cave.

Angel stopped, crouching behind a large rock and some trees. "That's it. They're hiding out in there."

"How many do you suspect are in there?" Buffy asked.

"Not sure, but there's at least two near the entrance."

"We need a plan then," Buffy said. "Just in the event that we're outnumbered."

"I might have an idea," Amy said.

* * *

On the ground, two demons lay dead as a thick fog surrounded the inside of the cave. Another gray-skinned demon emerged from the fog. Its eyes glowed red in the dark as it searched through the fog, and a low growl rumbled in its throat as it passed the two dead demons.

Angel stood in an alcove and watched the demon, while Buffy waited on a ledge. Nearby, Larry crouched in the corner, waiting for just the right moment to catch the demon off guard.

Amy, carrying a large lit candle, slowly walked toward the cave's entrance and began to chant. "_Obscurate nos non diutius_." Amy blew out the candle, and a wind stirred up, blowing the fog out of the cave. The demon within was now visible to everyone.

The demon turned around, growling, and Buffy jumped from the ledge and tackled her to the ground. Larry then came from his hiding spot and grabbed one of the demon's arms. Buffy quickly grabbed the demon's other arm and scrambled to her feet. Together, she and Larry dragged the demon and slammed it against the cave wall. Suddenly, the demon grabbed hold of Larry's shoulder and threw Larry off. Larry hit the cave wall and fell to the ground.

"Now, Angel!" Buffy yelled.

Angel charged toward the demon with a sword in his hands. Before the demon could react, Angel plunged it through the demon's heart. Buffy released the demon, now dead, letting it fall to the ground.

Buffy wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead and looked around the cave. "Is that it?"

Angel looked around the cave and sniffed the air. "I think that was the last. Looks like there were only three here."

Amy stepped into the cave, smiling but looking a little shaken.

"You okay, Amy?" Buffy asked.

Amy nodded, her breathing still labored. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"The clouding spell was a great idea," Buffy said.

"Thanks."

"Yeah, nothing melted like last time," Larry teased her. Amy glared at him.

Buffy looked at the dead demon at her feet, giving it a kick for good measure. "Wonder what their deal is."

"Well they're definitely all female," Angel said. "I'm sure of that now."

"So, what should we do with the trio here?" Amy asked. "Should we burn them?"

"Let's leave them," Buffy answered. "I don't think anyone will be coming this way anytime soon. And they're dead now. They can't do any more harm."

* * *

Oz, feeling a draft from somewhere overhead, opened his eyes and realized it was now morning, and he was naked. He quickly dressed, then let himself out of the cage. As he passed Giles' office, he saw the librarian with his head on the desk, glasses on, his clothes rumpled, and an open book next to his cheek.

"Giles?"

Giles woke with a start, momentarily confused, then realized Oz stood in the doorway. "Good morning. I hadn't realized I had fallen asleep."

"Any luck on figuring out what's up with those demons?" He knew though, given the fact that Giles had obviously stayed up very late researching, that he hadn't.

"No, I'm afraid not."

"Well, keep searching. You'll turn up something." Oz nodded toward the door. "I should go. Got class soon."

"Yes, yes, of course."

Oz left the library, and Giles frowned as he saw the volumes of books scattered about his desk. He decided before he did any more researching, he needed a hot shower and a warm cup of tea.

* * *

Later in the day, Giles was back at it. He sat at his desk, perusing another book from his collection. He had just been about to close the book and move on to another volume when a drawing in the book caught his eye. Giles quickly searched for the photograph of the demon Oz had taken and compared it to the drawing. It was the same demon alright.

He quickly read the passage and frowned. "'Apocalyptic cult existing to solely bring about the world's destruction.'" Giles sighed and pondered the situation for a moment. "Of course, the hellmouth. What else would they be after?"

* * *

That evening, before Buffy left for patrol, she stopped by the library.

"Giles?" She glanced around the library and saw Giles poke his head out from his office.

"Buffy."

"Well, you were right. There was definitely a nest of those demons."

"Yes, Larry and Amy mentioned it to me earlier."

"So you know that we killed them?"

"Yes." Though he still looked concerned.

"Okay, I thought you'd be just a little more happier…"

"No, it's not that. I'm glad you were able to kill them, but I'm afraid there will be more to follow. It seems very unlikely that we've seen the last of this demon."

"What makes you say that? Did you find out what they are?"

"Yes. They call themselves the Sisterhood of Jhe."

"Okay, so what's their deal? Why are they so dangerous?"

"It could, quite possibly, be the end of the world," Giles said.

"Can they do that?"

"They seem fairly committed." Giles stepped back into his office and returned moments later with the book he had been reading. "The Sisterhood of Jhe is an Apocalypse cult. They exist solely to bring about the world's destruction, and we've not seen the last of them. More will follow."

The library door opened, and Oz sauntered in.

"Hey," he said as he headed for the cage.

"Hey, Oz," Buffy said.

Giles glanced at his watch, noting the time. "You're cutting it a bit close."

"Well, you know me." Oz stepped into the cage and closed the door behind him. Behind the towels which covered the cage walls to give him privacy, Oz began to undress.

"Well do you know why they're here?" Buffy asked Giles, steering the conversation back to the latest demon threat.

"I think so. Based on the information in this book and…" he reached for another book, "…taking into account the current astral cycle—"

"Giles, just cut to the chase," Buffy said a little impatiently.

Giles put the book down. "They intend to open the hellmouth."

"_Open_ the hellmouth?"

Giles nodded. "I'm afraid so."

"Well I've seen the one in Cleveland open and it wasn't pretty. Where's the Sunnydale hellmouth?"

"About twenty feet from where you're standing."

Buffy's jaw dropped. "Twenty feet from where I'm standing? The hellmouth is _underneath_ the school?"

"Yes, indeed. And directly under the library to be more precise."

"High school on a hellmouth? Really?"

From the cage behind them, Werewolf Oz jumped against the cage and let out a howl.

Buffy looked over Giles' shoulder and stared at the wolf. "You know, I've never actually seen a werewolf before. Huh."

* * *

After a quick patrol around the area, Buffy headed back to the library and got roped into researching. It wasn't exactly her favorite thing in the world to do, but seeing the worry etched on Giles' face, she knew he wanted her to help.

Werewolf Oz growled in his cage as Buffy and Amy sat at the table. Amy glanced over her shoulder and looked at Oz.

"He's a little bit more crankier than usual."

"It's a good night for it."

"Maybe he senses something is going on," Amy mused. "Don't animals have like heightened senses or something?"

"Oh, here's something," Buffy said as she read from a book. "'The Sisterhood of Jhe. Race of female demons, fierce warriors…' Eww. '…celebrate victory in battle by eating their foes.' They couldn't just pour Gatorade on each other?"

Giles walked out of his office carrying a leather bag. "Anything useful in the books?"

"Nope." Buffy closed hers.

"We still have the Books of Pherion to go through," Amy offered.

"Angel and Larry said they were going to go see some guy named Willy. Apparently he owns a bar here?"

"Oh, Willy the Snitch," Amy said. "Larry sometimes bribes him with money to get information out of him."

Giles walked back to his office and came back out with his coat. He began to put it on.

"Where are you going?" Amy asked.

"I'm going to try to contact the Spirit Guides. They exist out of time, but have knowledge of the future. I have no idea if they will respond to my efforts, but I have to try. All we know is that the fate of the entire world rests on it."

* * *

At the cemetery, Giles stood before a large mausoleum and held up a lit candle and a cross. Suddenly, a bright cloud gathered in front of the mausoleum and the Spirit Guides appeared.

Giles began to speak in Latin. "_Noli me renuere, umbra ducens. Sapienta manium super me effundatur." (_Do not deny me, Spirit Guide. Let the wisdom of those who have passed be showered upon me.)

The Spirit Guides replied. "_Illae res occultae sunt tempoti et locis obscuris. Enuntiare illas Chaos super orbem vivum terrarum ferat_." (These secrets belong to time and the dark regions. To reveal them would bring Chaos down upon the living Earth.)

"Belua propulsanda est! Invenire vitium suum noster spes sola est!" (The Beast must be fought! Our only hope lies in finding its weakness!)

The wind suddenly picked up, and the Spirit Guides replied angrily. "_Noli petere! Perturba nos non diutius_!" (Seek not! Disturb us no longer!)

The bright cloud disappeared before him and the wind died down. Giles sighed, his effort to get answers failed, and began to pack his things.

* * *

Angel hadn't seen Willy in a while, but according to Larry, things hadn't changed much for the bartender. He was still a snitch, provided that he was given a proper bribe, or beating. As they approached the door though, Angel stopped and held out his hand to halt Larry from going in. "Wait a second. Something's…off."

"What do you mean?"

"I smell blood. Come on, follow me."

Larry nodded and followed behind Angel as he walked into the bar. Looking around, they both noticed that the place was completely trashed. Chairs and tables had been toppled to the floor along with a lot of broken glass.

Angel, sniffing the air, immediately headed behind the counter where he found Willy on the floor. He was propped up against the cabinets, and from the look of the cuts on his face, he wasn't in good shape.

"Willy, it's Angel! Are you okay?"

Willy opened his eyes and looked up. "Angel. Wow, hadn't seen you in a long time. Where have you—" Willy coughed, and a trickle of blood ran down his busted lip.

"You okay, man?" Larry asked, kneeling down to his level.

"Been better." Willy coughed again.

"I'm calling an ambulance." Larry started to get up, but Willy grabbed his arm.

"Wait! You gotta get out of here! Both of you."

"Why?" Angel asked.

"These demons. They came here…" Willy took a labored breath. "You see what they did to this place. Imagine what they'll do to this town. It'll go right back to how it was few months ago."

"What are you talking about?" Angel asked.

"They're planning to open the hellmouth. Tonight."

"_Tonight_?"

Willy nodded, then winced in pain. "Before sunrise. That's what they said."

"Why did they destroy the bar?" Larry asked, looking around at the damage.

"They were looking for you White Hats. And maybe you too," he said to Angel. "All I know is that they said nothing and nobody could stand in their way because tonight was the night."

Willy moaned as he felt several stabbing pains in his stomach. "Oh man."

"Hang in there, dude. I'm calling an ambulance." Larry got up and headed for the phone.

"Willy, did you see anything else? Anything at all?"

"Angel, my clientele ain't exactly nuns and orphans, but I…I never seen anything like these demons."

"I'm going to stop them."

Willy coughed again. "That Hellmouth opens…they're gonna be the least of your problems is my train of thought."

Angel waited with Willy as Larry finished up his call with the emergency dispatcher. "The ambulance is on its way," he told him.

Willy winced in pain and started coughing again, then glanced at Larry. "If I were you, kid, I'd go find your girl Amy and go somewhere quiet together. I'd be thinking about how I wanna spend my last night on Earth."

* * *

Angel and Larry walked into the library, seeing Buffy and Amy researching at the table.

"Hey, there are you." Buffy smiled when she saw him. Her smile, however, fell when she noticed the expression on his face. "What's wrong?"

"I've got bad news. Larry and I just talked to Willy."

"Where's Giles?" Larry asked.

"He said he went to go talk to the Spirit Guides," Amy answered.

"He needs to get back soon," Angel said.

Buffy stood up and walked over to Angel. "What did you find out?"

"Giles was right about the hellmouth," Angel said. "They're planning on opening it. But we don't have much time. It's happening tonight."

"_Tonight_?" Buffy and Amy said in unison.

Larry nodded. "That's what Willy said."

Amy pushed her chair away from the table and stood up. "Well if that's the case, we're going to need some supplies. And fast."

"What kind of supplies?" Buffy asked.

"Supplies for a protection spell."

"Not to mention a few weapons," Angel added. He looked to Buffy. "If the hellmouth is going to open tonight, we need to be ready. There's a stockpile of weapons back at the apartment."

"I'll get your magic supplies," Larry said to Amy.

"Larry, you can't possibly know what I need!"

"Well just tell me! Make me a list!"

"And have you screw it up by bringing me oregano instead of sage? No way!"

Larry moved closer to Amy. "I don't want you going out there. It could be dangerous. Stay here where you'll be safe."

"Safe? _Here_?" Amy scoffed. "Oh sure, the hellmouth's right underneath me. I'll be just fine!"

"We probably have a good hour or two before that happens," Angel said.

"Okay, fine," Amy relented. "I'm on Oz duty anyway." She looked to Larry. "Listen, just go to Ms. Calendar's house. It's closer than the magic shop. She'll know what you need and she should have everything anyway. I'll call her now and she can have it ready and waiting for you."

"Okay, I'll do it." Larry nodded, then left the library.

"We should go too," Angel said.

Buffy nodded. "We won't be gone long, Amy. And Giles should be back soon."

"Okay. I'll wait for Giles. I'll let him know."

* * *

"Well the Spirit Guides were unhelpful," Giles announced as he walked into the library.

"That's okay." Amy walked over to him. "Willy was able to give us some answers."

"And?"

"They're going to open the hellmouth."

"Well that much, I suspected."

"Tonight, Giles."

"Tonight? Then we need to start preparing…immediately!" Giles rushed to his office in a panic and grabbed a book from his desk.

"Larry, Buffy, and Angel left a while ago to get some supplies. They were going to get some weapons, and I told Larry we'd need to do a protection spell."

Giles nodded. "We'll need to prepare to close the hellmouth once it opens. I'll get started on that."

The phone then rang, and Amy grabbed it. "Hello?…Oh hi, Ms. Calendar…Yes, he's back. Hold on. Giles?" Amy held the phone out to him.

Giles moved behind the counter and reached for it. "Hello, Jenny…I didn't tell you because I didn't want to worry you…No, no, please don't come over. Stay where you are. It might get dangerous here, and I want you to be safe…Please, Jenny….Yes, yes, of course, I'll call you when it's over…"

Giles glanced at Amy, who sat two feet away and was hanging on to every word he said. He cleared his throat and gave Amy a look that told her to give him a little privacy, so Amy moved away, pretending she wasn't interested in the conversation.

"I love you too. Goodbye, Jenny." Giles hung up the phone, slightly embarrassed. He hadn't exactly told his young charges about his relationship with the computer science teacher. It sort of just…happened. He was sure though that they had probably figured it out by now, or at least suspected.

Before Giles could think anything else on the matter, Oz howled. He then jumped around in his cage, appearing very agitated.

"Oz…we need to move him," Giles said.

"I've never seen him like this before."

"It's the Hellmouth. He can sense it's going to open. Come help me move him."

Amy nodded and followed Giles to the cage. He picked up the dart gun and handed it to her. "Be ready just in case." Amy checked the rifle as Giles walked over to the cage. He glanced at her before he opened it. "Now don't hesitate."

Amy nodded, then aimed the weapon at Oz. "Do it."

Giles unlocked the door. "Now, Oz—"

Werewolf Oz jumped against the door and it flew open, knocking Giles down. He then jumped toward Amy, but Amy pulled the trigger just in time, hitting Werewolf Oz in the side. He yelped in pain and fell to the floor. He soon, however, got back on his feet, as the tranquilizer wasn't quite enough to keep him down.

"AGAIN!" Giles yelled as he got back on his feet.

Amy quickly put another dart into the gun as Werewolf Oz lunged toward her again. Giles ran behind him as the wolf jumped onto the table. The wolf growled as Giles grabbed hold of his legs, allowing Amy a chance to fire the gun once more. The dart hit him in the chest, and Werewolf Oz collapsed on the table.

"We've got to move him before he wakes up," Giles said.

Amy looked down at Oz. "Sorry, Oz. I had to do it."

* * *

In the library, Giles cleared away the tables and chairs. He then painted a black circular figure with a complicated series of lines and patterns extending outward and through the center. Giles had to examine his book every so often to make sure he was painting it right. When that was done, he then placed a candle on each line of the circle and many more around the circle.

As he lit the candles around the circle, he recited a spell from a book. "_Terra, vente, ignis et pluvia. Cuncta quattuor_ numina,_ vos obsecro. Defendete nos a recente malo resolute."_

Amy returned to the library with the tranquilizing gun and placed it on the counter. "Okay, Oz is moved and secure. Will he be okay there?"

"Anywhere is safer than here. Why don't you help me with the candles?" Giles handed her a lighter, and Amy started lighting candles.

"Are we doing the binding spell from the Hebron's Almanac?"

"Yes, but once it's ready, you're to stay back and let me finish the recitation."

Amy began to protest, but Giles interrupted her.

"Don't argue. I want you safe. Who knows what's going to come up from beneath us." Giles lit a match, and Amy helped him finish lighting the rest of the candles.

* * *

Buffy, Angel, and Larry soon returned with the supplies. Amy and Giles worked on getting a protection spell ready while the rest of the group waited for whatever would happen next.

"It's too bad we don't have a time frame on when this is going to go down," Buffy said.

"It'll be soon," Angel said. "I can just…feel it."

"Is everyone clear on what they need to do?" Giles asked.

"Fight the beast, we got it," Larry answered.

"You guys should let Angel and I do the heavy fighting," Buffy said. "This could be really dangerous, and I've fought a hellmouth beast before. I sort of know what to expect."

Giles nodded, then looked to Amy and Larry. "Buffy is right. It will be very dangerous. Please do not take any unnecessary risks."

A rumbling sound soon caught everyone's attention.

"What was that?" Amy asked.

Suddenly, the floor beneath them opened and a three-headed demon with tentacles emerged, roaring and snapping its razor-sharp teeth. Around the demon, flashes of light surrounded it.

"Oh god," Giles said.

"Yeah, I'll say!" Buffy held up her axe. "Okay, I was wrong. I didn't expect this! It's bigger than the hellbeast in Cleveland!"

* * *

In the janitor's closet, Werewolf Oz was awake. Shaking off the grogginess he still felt, the wolf paced the length of the small enclosure. Something didn't feel right, but what it was, the wolf was unsure.

The longer he stayed in this small room, the more agitated he became. He _had _to get out. The wolf began jumping against the door. After several tries, the thin wood began to give way, and Werewolf Oz was finally free.

He ran down the hallway, the scent of a demon tickling his senses as he turned the corner. And when he saw the demon, he pounced on it and attacked.

* * *

Back in the library, Buffy swung at the beast with her axe. The beast reacted, and before she could avoid it, a tentacle slapped Buffy off balance, sending her flying through the library doors and out in the hallway.

"Buffy!" Angel yelled.

"I'm okay!" she called back. But as she looked up, her eyes grew wide as the three heads of the beast snaked their way past the doors and straight for her.

Buffy rubbed at her arm as she got up from the floor. She then pushed through the pain as she reached for her weapon and charged toward the beast.

"Angel, go for the heart!"

Angel charged for the beast and plunged the blade of his weapon into the heart of the beast. It cried out in anguish, then all three heads turned toward him. A tentacle slapped Angel, sending him flying across the room. He landed against the wall and fell to the floor unconscious.

"Angel!" shouted Buffy. When he didn't answer, Buffy grew red. "Hey, ugly!" All three heads turned to look at her. Buffy took a swing at one of the heads with all her might, even though it hurt her arm to do so, and the head recoiled. She then took aim at the second head.

"Help!" Amy shouted from across the room.

In their preoccupation with the hellmouth beast, none of them had seen the Sisterhood demons arrive. Amy stood near the door, trying her best to keep the Sisterhood demons at bay with her sword as they charged continuously.

Larry charged forward and swung his axe at one of the demons, promptly beheading it. Another demon swung at Larry, and Larry ducked and swung his axe at her, hitting her square in the face. It fell dead to the floor moments later.

Meanwhile, Giles swung at the hellmouth beast with his own weapon as he struggled to finish the incantation that would complete the binding spell. "_Omnia... vasa... veritatis_!" He glanced up, seeing Buffy in the stacks and armed with her axe, ready to finish the beast off. "Now, Buffy!"

Buffy swung at one of the heads, causing the great beast to flinch. Then, as quickly as he had emerged, the hellmouth beast slithered back into his hole and the opening in the floor closed.

* * *

The next morning, the group gathered around the picnic tables in the quad. Around them, students carried on as they went to class, oblivious to the fact that the world almost ended last night.

"I can still hear the sound of that beast in my head," Amy said.

"Is Angel going to be okay?" Larry asked.

Buffy, with her bruised arm in a sling, nodded. "Yeah, he's fine. He was only out for a minute." _The longest minute of her life_, she thought.

"I will never forget that thing's face," Amy said.

"Which one? The beast or the demon?" Larry asked.

Amy shrugged. "Both I guess."

"Yes," Giles nodded. "It was quite…unnerving."

Buffy smiled at Giles. "I think you handled yourself just fine. You passed the Watcher's test with flying colors. You were pretty brave last night."

"Or stupid," Giles said with a grin, then winced in pain as the scratches on his face hurt from the slight movement. "But the world continues to turn."

"No one will ever know how close it came to stopping," Larry said. "No one will never know what we did."

"Sorry I had to sit that one, guys," Oz apologized.

"Well, I'm going to grab a snack before class," Larry announced as he stood up. "Anyone else want something?"

"No, thank you," Giles said.

"Amy? Buffy?"

"No thanks," they said.

"Oz?"

"No. I'm oddly full this morning."

* * *

A/N: Hope you all liked the episode! It's sort of a rewrite of "The Zeppo" which I borrowed some dialogue from, though not a full episode rewrite as obviously things are different in this reality. That episode was pretty Xander-centric and obviously without Xander, none of the other things happened. But I always had wished they had focused more on the Sisterhood of Jhe because that would have made a pretty good episode all on its own.

I decided to make Amy a part of the "White Hats" group. The reason why is because with Xander and Willow gone, I had to give Buffy more friends. Oz and Larry were already there, but the group needed another person. And since we all know Amy, I brought her in. Plus, the group needed a witch. And, if there's anyone out there that's really good at Buffy trivia, you'll know that Amy had a crush on Larry and was hoping he would ask her to prom.

Jenny is also in town, and has been since Angel initially arrived in Sunnydale. Since Buffy never came to Sunnydale, she and Angel never got together and therefore, Angelus was never around to kill her. She knows who Angel is, but no one, not even Angel, is aware of her connection with him. Of course, you, the readers, obviously know. ;) More on that to come later…

There will be a couple more familiar faces in next week's episode. It's probably obvious, but if you want, feel free to guess on who Jenny's houseguest is. :)

Until next week!


	10. Episode 10 - Octo-Mommy

A/N: Just in case anyone is wondering (and I know some of you were!), yes, Larry is gay. However, he has not come out yet in my story.

If you recall in some earlier episodes before he came out, Larry was one of those jocks that harassed girls all the time. He asked Xander in one episode if he thought Buffy would go out with him, and another time stated that he would love some "Buffy and Willow" action, leading me to believe that he was going through a period of confusion about his sexual identity. So the fact that he has a girlfriend is totally plausible. However, I will be addressing the fact that Larry is gay in a later episode.

Now that we've got that confusion sorted out, because I try to stick to cannon as much as I can, on to this week's episode! :) Oh, and enjoy this week's episode title! No, the actual Octo-Mom does not make an appearance, but yay for getting inspiration from pop culture!

**EPISODE 10**

**"Octo-Mommy"**

Xoxo

Tara Maclay turned off the lights in the shop and stepped outside into the chilly night. She'd only been working here at the magic shop for a few weeks, but already, her manager trusted her with closing duties. It was a little more responsibility than Tara bargained for, but it was her job and she generally liked working here. She wasn't going to complain.

After locking up the shop, Tara crossed the street and began to head home. But as she walked along the sidewalk, she began to have the distinct feeling that someone was following her. She stopped and looked behind her, but there was no one except a gray cat slinking off to the alley. Deciding it had been her imagination, Tara turned back around and continued on her way.

As she passed the old club once known as the Bronze, she heard a noise. Feeling someone's eyes on her back, Tara turned around again. Three young men were behind her.

"Hey, magic girl, why don't you and I create a little magic together?" said one of them.

"Sorry, you're not really my type. I like girls."

The guys laughed in response, and Tara began to walk away, ignoring them.

"Hey, hey! Don't walk away!"

Before she knew it, the three guys were in front of her.

The tallest guy moved closer until his face was just inches from hers. "Maybe you just haven't been with a real man before."

"Yeah, we could show you a good time."

"All the ladies like us."

Tara slowly began to back up, feeling very uneasy about the situation. "Look, I'm sure you guys could find some girl way more interesting than me. Trust me."

"But we want you," said the tall guy, moving forward every time Tara moved back.

Sensing the guys were serious, and seeing that she was severely outnumbered, Tara turned around and bolted. She screamed as the guys gave her chase, but no one heard her cries, or if they did, they ignored it.

Propelled by adrenaline, Tara turned the corner and ran down the sidewalk. She didn't chance glancing back. She knew they were on her heels. When she spotted a trash can up ahead, she quickly ran to it and threw it into their path, slowing them down just enough so that she could escape to the alley.

She immediately regretted doing that. She had hoped the alley would be a shortcut, but instead, it was just a dead end. A fence cornered off the alley, and behind her, the three guys had found her.

"Uh-oh. Dead end. No escape now."

"Y-you guys really shouldn't do this," Tara warned. "I didn't get that job in the magic shop because of my personality alone. I-I'm a witch."

The guys laughed.

"You're a witch, huh?" said one of them. "Well how about conjuring up a little love potion then?"

The guys laughed at the joke, and Tara stared at them as she tried to move around them.

"No, I don't do love potions, but I could turn you into a toad."

"Okay, so do it then!" The leader of the group grabbed the smallest guy and pushed him in front of Tara. "Here, turn Declan into a toad!"

"Gunner! What the hell, man?!"

When Tara didn't do anything, Gunner threw Declan aside. "Relax. She's bluffing. If she could do any harm to us, she wouldn't haven't run off."

Eying the dumpster across the alley, Tara concentrated on it. If she could just focus long enough to make it move…if she could just move it so that it would knock them down…but it was no use. She was too unfocused. She wasn't even sure if she had the power to do that sort of thing anyway.

"Look, you should just leave me alone, okay? I'm expected home in a few minutes and if I don't show up, you can bet there will be people combing this neighborhood looking for me."

"Well lucky for us, this will only take a minute," Gunner said. "Let's get her, boys."

The three charged toward her, blocking her escape and grabbing her arms.

"NO!"

Tara screamed as she kicked furiously, managing to make contact with someone's leg.

"Stop struggling or we'll knock you out!" shouted Gunner.

She felt a blow to her stomach as they literally picked her up and began to carry her out of the alley.

"Put her down."

The guys stopped in their tracks at the sound of the voice, and then Gunner smiled.

"Oh, lookie what he have here," said Gunner. "A two for one, boys. Hey magic girl, is this your girlfriend?"

Buffy stared at them, not amused. "I said put her down."

"Put her down, boys," Gunner said.

The guys put her down, but continued to hold her arms so she couldn't escape. Tara struggled, but their grip was too strong.

"I said let her go."

Gunner shook his head, moving closer to Buffy. "No, you said put her down. You didn't say anything about letting her go."

Buffy grinned. "You are about to be so sorry."

Not wasting another second, Buffy grabbed Gunner's arm, twisting it at an unnatural angle before kicking him in the shin. He was stunned for a moment, and Buffy seized the opportunity to punch him in the face, knocking him back.

Buffy then grabbed Declan and pushed him to the ground, then kicked the other guy so that Tara could be free.

Tara backed up, her eyes wide as she watched Buffy fight the three guys in the alley. They fought back, but it obvious within a few moments that despite being outnumbered, she had the clear advantage.

"Let's get out here!" Declan called as he and his buddy followed.

Gunner remained behind, wiping the blood from his jaw. "I'm going to come back for you, Blondie. Just you wait."

Buffy's response to that was a swift kick to his groin. Gunner quickly turned away, limping in pain as he struggled to run.

"Yeah! Go home, jerk!" Buffy shouted after him. She then turned around to see the girl still standing there. "Are you okay?"

Tara nodded. "I'm fine. Thanks for the save."

"You're welcome. Do you know those guys?"

"No, but I've seen one of them before hanging out in the magic shop. I think they're fraternity boys at the college. I guess not all trouble is supernatural around here."

"Nope, not always. I've had my fair share of those types in Cleveland before. I know how to handle them."

"You must be Buffy then."

"Wow, word does get around. Does everyone know who I am around here?"

"Actually, Jenny told me about you."

"Jenny? Giles' friend Jenny?"

"Yeah. I'm staying with her right now. She's kind of like, you know, one of those fun aunts?"

"Oh, so you're her niece?"

"No, we're not related. She was a friend of my mom's. I'm Tara by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Tara. I could walk with you home."

"Thanks. Hey, sorry to hear I missed all the hellmouth fun the other night. I was working."

Buffy laughed. "That's okay. From the looks of this town, I'm sure they'll be plenty more opportunities for you to see a hellbeast."

* * *

"Damn it, Declan! This is all your fault!" Gunner yelled as the three headed back to campus.

"My fault? Why is it my fault?"

Gunner stopped walking and turned around to face him. "Because if you hadn't wanted that magic shop girl so bad, we'd probably would have found some other girl by now!"

"Hey, no way, man! Marcus wanted her too! He said she'd be an easy target since she was walking home alone!"

"How was I supposed to know that other girl would show up?" Marcus said. "Who was that anyway?"

Gunner shook his head. "I don't know, but we don't tell anyone we got beat up by a girl. Understand?"

Declan and Marcus nodded in agreement.

"Alright, listen. We have a week to get the girls we need. I say we go back to campus. Some of the night classes are probably letting out right now. And people are out late since it's Friday. Maybe we'll get lucky."

* * *

"So, how long have you lived here in Sunnydale?" Buffy asked as she and Tara walked along the sidewalk.

"Actually, I just moved here not too long ago. A little over a month maybe?"

"Okay, let me think about that. I know why _I'm_ here, but why would _you_ want to move here? It's not exactly…well, how do I put it? There's a lot of vampires here."

Tara laughed. "I know."

"So what made you move here?"

"Other than the small class sizes? I just needed a change is all. A fresh start. I know it might seem a little crazy to switch schools in the middle of my senior year, but I was having a really bad year. My mom and I were really close, but she died. And after that, I just wanted out. And my mom had met Jenny on some online forum and became good friends with her. Jenny and I talked a lot after she passed and that's when she invited me to come stay with her."

"Your father didn't have a problem with you moving out?"

"No. Well, I think he did at first, but my father and I never really got along. Actually, come to think of it, neither did my mom and dad. I think they were just staying together for me and my brother, but really, a divorce would have been better for us all. In any case, my father and I just weren't close. He was always critical of my lifestyle choices. I think maybe he thought if I was out on my own for a while, I would 'come to my senses'. But I don't want to move back. For the first time in my life, I feel free from them, and that suits me just fine."

"I'm really sorry about your mom. Was it sudden?"

"No. Actually…yes. It was sudden. It's always sudden. It doesn't matter if you have months to prepare and say goodbye. You never know when it will happen, and when it does, it's always unexpected. And you're never really prepared for it."

"I'm sorry."

"I miss her every day, but I know she's not in pain anymore. Just knowing she's at peace now sometimes gives me comfort."

"I know how you feel. I lost my mom too last year."

"It's hard for others to understand how you feel unless they've gone through it."

"Yeah. They say they know how you feel, but they don't really. Not always. And they say it'll be okay in time."

"But it's not."

Buffy nodded. "Right. It's not really. It's never okay. You just always walk around feeling like there's a piece of your heart ripped out and missing."

"I just feel hollow, like there was a hole in my heart and with every day, that hole just keeps getting bigger. I'm sorry about your mom. I guess you needed a change of scenery too, huh?"

"Yeah, in a big way. And I don't get along with my dad either. My parents actually did divorce, but after they separated, we were never really close anymore. We just argue most of the time now, if he ever remembers to call at all."

"Well, this is my stop," Tara announced as she stopped in front of a house.

Buffy stared at the two-story house. She had seen this house before. It looked exactly the same with the same familiar trees flanking the sides of the house and the same rows of bushes lining the porch. She half expected her mother to poke her head out the door until she realized what reality she was in.

"Buffy?"

Buffy looked at Tara, realizing she had been talking to her. "What?"

"I was just saying I'm home. Are you okay? You suddenly look as white as a ghost."

"Oh, I'm fine. I just had a déjà vu sort of moment. I…I've seen this house before."

Tara smiled. "Yeah, I get those déjà vu moments too. Eerie, huh? Well, maybe I'll see you around?"

"Yeah. See ya."

Buffy watched Tara head up the sidewalk to the familiar house on Revello Drive, then waved once she reached the door.

* * *

On her way home, Buffy caught up with Angel.

"Hey, busy night?" Buffy asked.

Angel nodded. "Yeah. The docks are fairly active tonight."

"So is the rest of the town. I think I'm ready to call it a night. What about you?"

"Yeah, I think we've done enough good for tonight."

As they walked, Buffy caught Angel looking at her with a puzzled expression on his face.

"What?" she asked.

"Have you been fighting…humans?"

"How did you…? Oh right, your keen sense of smell. Yeah, I ran into some frat boys roughing up a girl. I taught them a lesson and sent them on their way."

"Is the girl okay?"

"She's fine. Her name is Tara. You'll probably meet her later. She seems really nice."

"Well that's good."

"I think we could even be friends. It's so weird to think that I could actually have friends again."

"I'm your friend, right?" Angel asked, smiling.

"Of course. I just meant regular kids. But I guess they're used to things going bump in the night. I mean, vampires took over their town, so they get it. They look at me like I'm a hero rather than some kind of freak with a vivid imagination. It's nice for a change."

* * *

Buffy arrived at the high school in the middle of a class change on Monday morning. She fought her way through the crowds of students, which brought back memories of her old high school days. At least she didn't have a class.

"Buffy! Hey!"

Buffy stopped and looked for the voice who called her.

"Over here!"

She saw an arm waving just ahead and headed in that direction. "Hey, Amy."

"Hey. I was just on my way to my locker. You want to walk with me?"

"Sure." Buffy walked alongside Amy as she took in all the sights and sounds of the school hallways. "Wow, this brings back some memories. I hated high school."

"Who doesn't? Well, I had a friend once who loved school, and she was super smart. But she…well, you know."

"I didn't mind the social parts of school. It was just the classes that got in the way."

"Oh, my locker's over here."

As they turned the corner, Buffy suddenly collided with a group of girls, causing one of them to drop her books on the floor.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry," Buffy apologized as she bent down to pick up the girl's books.

"Look what you made me do!" she snapped. "You made me break a nail! And I _just_ got a French manicure."

"Oh boo hoo," said Amy. "Poor Harmony has a broken nail. It's the end of the world."

Buffy handed the books back to Harmony, who snatched them back and glared at Amy. "You better watch what you say to me, Witch Girl."

"I think it should be the other way around," Amy said. "Maybe you should watch what _you _say to _me_. Otherwise I might have to put a hex on you."

"Ooo, I'm shaking in my boots! So, who's the clumsy new girl? Grooming another one to be just like you in your witchy ways?"

"You don't know who she is?"

Harmony stared at Buffy. "Let me guess. Someone who's in desperate need of a plastic surgeon? You know, you should really call one. Maybe they could fix that ugly scar on your lip."

"Oh sure, why didn't I think of that?" Buffy said sarcastically. "I guess I was too busy _saving the world._"

"Harmony, this is Buffy. The _vampire slayer_."

"Oh, right. Yeah, thanks for saving our town and all. But if you had been here sooner, maybe poor Cordelia and Michelle would still be alive." Harmony looked at her friends behind her. "Come on, girls. Let's stop wasting our time talking to these losers. That hot new guy Joshua is in our French class. Don't want to be late, do we?"

Harmony pushed her way between Buffy and Amy and walked away, her entourage following behind.

"Wow, what a bitch," Buffy said.

"Yeah, that she is. Pretty much all you need to know about Harmony is that she's rich, and she's a bitch."

Buffy nodded. "Okay. Rich. Bitch. Got it."

"Don't forget ditz," Larry said from behind them. He came around and put his arm around Amy's shoulder.

"Oh yeah, she is kind of ditzy," Amy agreed. "One time in our human reproduction class, she actually asked if sperm had eyes. She gives us blondes a bad rap."

"So, Buffy, are you going to come to school here now?"

Buffy shook her head. "No, I dropped out last year. I gave it up to take up slaying full-time."

Amy opened her locker, checking the mirror on the side door. "I wish I could drop out and take up magic full-time. But my dad would kill me if I did."

"Must be nice not to have your parents dictating every aspect of your life," Larry added.

"Not really. I'd give anything to have my mom be alive to ground me one more time."

Larry frowned. "Oh…I'm sorry."

"Excuse Larry. He tends to stick his foot in his mouth."

"It's okay. It's nice to have some freedom once in a while too though."

"So what about your dad?" Amy asked. "Where's he?"

"He's still in L.A. We don't really talk anymore. We used to be close, but ever since the divorce, we kind of drifted apart. If we do talk, all we do is fight."

Amy took her books out of her locker and closed it shut. "I can relate. When my parents divorced, my mom became a real bitch. But that's a story for another day. Right now, I have English class. Later, babe." Amy turned toward Larry and gave him a quick peck on the lips, then waved and headed down the hall for class.

"Well, I guess I better go too. I've got a history test. School sucks."

"Good luck."

Larry walked to the classroom across the hall, but turned back around and smiled at her. "Thanks. I need it!"

* * *

Buffy entered the library and looked around, not immediately seeing Giles. "Giles? You here?"

From behind the counter, Giles suddenly popped up, surprising her.

"Oh, you are here."

"Good morning, Buffy. Just emptying the book drop," he explained, placing a small stack of books on the counter and bending down to grab another handful. "So, how was patrol this weekend?"

Buffy leaned against the counter. "Well, I'd say this place is a whole lot more active than Cleveland."

Giles placed the second stack of books on the counter and straightened his glasses. "Yes, I suppose that is an accurate assessment. The Sunnydale Hellmouth is much larger than its Cleveland counterpart. How bad was it?"

"Just mostly a lot vamps. And pretty much everywhere."

"Yes, I would imagine so. The vampires had rule of the town just a few months ago. It may be a while before we can see significant decreases in their population."

"Oh, and I met Tara Friday night. Some guys cornered her in an alley and tried to rough her up."

Giles suddenly looked concerned. "Is she alright?"

"She's fine. I have really good timing."

"Vampires?"

"No, just some frat boys looking for a good time I'm sure."

The library door opened and a short, balding man walked inside. "Mr. Giles?"

"Yes, Principal Snyder, what can I do for you?"

"I need to borrow the extra overhead projector for the staff meeting this afternoon. The one in the conference room appears to be broken."

"Yes, of course. I'll get that for you right now."

As Giles went to get the overhead projector, Snyder ambled up to the front desk where Buffy was standing. Snyder looked at his watch, then gave Buffy a disapproving stare. "Young lady, shouldn't you be in class right about now?"

"Oh, I'm not a student here."

Just then, Giles wheeled out the cart holding the overhead projector.

"You're not a student here? Then who are you? You don't have a visitor's pass."

"Oh, Principal Snyder, this is Buffy Summers. She's a student at the university. She's sort of my…student intern. She'll be doing some volunteer hours here in the library for one of her classes."

"Oh, is that right?"

Buffy nodded and played along. "Yes, that's right."

"So, Miss Summers, you have an interest in becoming a school librarian one day?"

Buffy put on a fake smile. "Well, I do love books!"

"That's surprising. Looking at you, I would never imagine you would be the book-type. Well, that's very admirable. Good for you." He then looked to Giles. "Mr. Giles, fortunate for you and Miss Summers, I don't have a problem with you having a student intern, but in the future, you need to clear things like this with me first."

"Yes, sir, I understand."

"Good." He nodded at them both. "Have a good day." Principal Snyder grabbed hold of the projector and wheeled it out of the library.

"Well, he seems like a very…pleasant man," Buffy said sarcastically. "I bet he just puts the word 'pal' in 'principal', doesn't he?"

"None of the students like him. For that matter, none of the staff do either."

"I can't imagine why. He has such a _great_ personality! So, does this mean I have to be your volunteer now?"

"Well, I actually could use some help around the library. Shelving books, dealing with students, that sort of thing. And it would give us some time to train together without arousing too much suspicion. Hopefully my watcher skills haven't atrophied too much. It has been a while. So, what do you say?"

"I guess it would give me something to do during the day. I do kind of miss the non-school parts of school. And even though I'm not one for books, I do know my way around them. My watch—Wes, he owned a bookstore. Okay, I'll do it."

Giles smiled. "Very well then, it's settled. I look forward to this."

"Just one question. This volunteer gig…it doesn't exactly pay anything, does it?"

Giles gave her a pointed look.

"That's what I figured. Just checking."

* * *

Buffy watched as Giles wheeled out a cart of books from behind the counter.

"Now, these are books ready to be put back on the shelves," he explained. "But first, before we do that, we must put them in order."

"Why waste time putting them in order on the cart when you're just going to put them on the shelf anyway?"

"Because otherwise you'll be running all over the library. Trust me, this way is a lot easier. Now, fiction books of course are put in alphabetical order by the author's last name, then by title, and the non-fiction are put in order according to the Dewey Decimal System."

"The Dewey _what_?"

"The Dewey Decimal System."

"I don't know what that is."

"Why don't you just leave those to me for now."

"Rupert?"

Giles turned around, his expression brightening at Jenny walking into the library. "Jenny."

"I have a software update for you," she said, waving around a disc. "I'll just do that for you if you'd like."

"Yes, very much so. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Hi, Buffy."

"Hi, Jenny."

"Oh, Jenny, Buffy's going to be my volunteer here around the library."

"Oh, wonderful." Jenny turned to Buffy and cupped her hand around her mouth. "He needs all the help he can get."

"I heard that," Giles said.

"Are you sure you don't want to pay me for this?" Buffy asked, looking up at Giles.

"No payment, hence the word 'volunteer'," Giles said with a smile.

"If you're looking for an actual job, there may be something at that magic shop on Maple Street. The girl staying with me right now, Tara, she works there part-time. She's your age."

"I met her. And I'll think about it. Thanks."

"Did Tara tell you what happened Friday night?" Giles asked.

Jenny suddenly looked concerned. "Tara didn't tell me anything. She came home after work and went straight to bed. Why? What happened?"

"Some guys just tried to rough her up when she was on her way home," Buffy said. "But don't worry, she's fine."

Behind them, the door opened, and Giles looked over Jenny's shoulder to see the very girl in question walk in. "Ah, Tara, your ears must be burning. We were just talking about you."

"You…were?"

Jenny marched toward her. "Tara, why didn't you tell me what happened to you after work Friday night?"

"I'm sorry, Jenny. I just didn't want to worry you. Besides, I'm fine."

"I've told you before, Tara, if you want me to give you a ride home at night, I don't mind."

"I know. But trust me, I'm fine. Really. Look, it wasn't a gang of vampires or anything. It was just some boys who probably had too much to drink. I'm sorry."

"Just be careful. Please."

Tara nodded. "Don't worry. I'll be more careful."

"I'll walk home with her," Buffy said to Jenny. "I'm usually out on patrol anyway."

Jenny looked to Tara, then to Buffy. "Okay. Well, I'm going to get Rupert's computer updated."

Once Jenny left, Buffy turned to Tara. "I'm not trying to say you can't take care of yourself."

"Oh, that's fine. I actually wouldn't mind the company. The walk home is kind of lonely and well, to be honest, I do get kind of nervous when I have to close shop."

"Well, I'm going to go," Buffy announced, grabbing her jacket from the back of the chair.

Giles looked up from the book cart. "But I thought you were going to help me shelve these."

"Oh, right. Well, sorry, Giles. I don't really want to right now. I'm kind of tired. I had a busy night, you know? I'll help you tomorrow. See ya."

Buffy headed out the library door, and Giles sighed.

* * *

"Oh, guess what?" Buffy said to Angel as they walked among the headstones in Restfield Cemetery. "I got a job."

"Oh yeah?"

"I'm going to help Giles in the library."

"Well that sounds good." Angel stopped for a moment and sniffed the air. "Let's head this way. I have a feeling trouble's lurking around here."

Buffy followed Angel and continued their conversation. "There's only one problem with the job."

"What's that?"

"Well, it doesn't exactly pay anything. Not that we're exactly hurting for cash right now after our Vegas vacation. But still…it would be nice to get paid."

Angel glanced at her, confused. "He's not paying you for a job?"

"Well, technically, it's really more of a volunteer thing. I'm helping him shelve books in the library."

Angel smiled. "So let me get this straight. You're doing his job _for him_? And you're not getting paid for it? I never knew you liked books so much."

Buffy smacked him on the shoulder playfully. "I don't! It's just an excuse to hang out at the library. It kind of looks weird for a high school-aged girl not in school to be hanging out at a school library all day. You know? Besides, it gives Giles and I time to train together since he's my new watcher and all. In the unofficial capacity, of course."

A rustling sound near some bushes caught their attention.

"Something's over there," Angel said.

"And probably not an animal," Buffy added as the two ran to the bushes to investigate.

A giant tentacled demon jumped from the bushes and charged toward them.

"What is this? Attack of the octopus?" Buffy muttered.

While Angel tackled the demon to the ground, Buffy reached for the knife in her ankle holster and held it up, prepared to use it.

Angel and the demon rolled around on the ground a few times when suddenly, the demon swatted at Angel with its one of its tentacles, hitting him in the face. Momentarily stunned, the demon got the upper hand and was back on its feet.

"Hey! Shouldn't you be in an ocean somewhere?" Buffy yelled as she charged toward the creature with knife in hand. Buffy was unprepared though for the strength of the demon, which immediately knocked the knife out of her hand with a tentacle. Buffy rubbed her hand, still feeling the sting from it.

From behind, Angel grabbed hold of the demon, attempting to stab the demon with his own knife, when the demon's tentacle swatted at Angel again, pushing him down on the ground.

Buffy found her knife on the ground, prepared to attack again, but the demon, seeing both of its opponents distracted, suddenly ran off into the woods.

Deciding to regroup, Buffy turned her attention to Angel. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Though he held his hand to his face to stop the bleeding near his eye.

"What the hell was that? Octo-demon? I've never seen anything like that."

"Me neither. But it's definitely up to no good."

* * *

The next day, Buffy found Giles, Oz, and Larry all in the library.

"Perfect, you guys are here. You know a lot about demons. I need your help."

"Is everything alright?" Giles asked, concerned.

"Angel and I ran into a strange looking demon on patrol last night. It got away though."

"What did it look like?" Larry asked.

"Well, ugly, slimy. Tentacles everywhere. Looked like a mammoth octopus. Do any of you know what it is?"

Giles frowned and thought for a moment. "Hmm, I don't recall ever coming upon a demon that fits that description."

"You don't know what it is? You're kidding, right? You're a watcher, you _live_ on the hellmouth, and you don't know what it is?"

Giles straightened his glasses. "Well, there are thousands of species of demons, Buffy. It would be nearly impossible to know every single one of them. Not to mention the fact that some species interbreed, thus creating entirely new species of demons."

"Where did you see this demon?" Oz asked.

"At Restfield Cemetery near the woods."

"That's not really a big wooded area," Larry said. "It just sort of separates the cemetery from the UC Sunnydale campus."

"Well, I suppose you all know what this means," Giles said as he headed into the cage and pulled out a few volumes of dusty old books. "We need to research."

"Oh goody, my favorite thing," Buffy said sarcastically as she took a seat at the table. "I was hoping you could just tell me what it was."

At that moment, Amy and Tara arrived at the library. Amy took one look at Giles piling books on the table and started to back up, not keen on researching right now. She was too late though, for Giles had already spotted them.

"Ah, Amy, Tara, good timing. We're researching. Come help."

Amy looked to Tara and rolled her eyes, then reluctantly joined the group at the table.

"What are we researching?" Tara asked.

"Octopus demon," Larry answered.

"A…what?"

"We don't know what it is," Buffy explained. "But it looked like a cross between an octopus and a giant spider. Actually, come to think of it, it looked more like a cross between an octopus and that plant in _Little Shop of Horrors_. Whatever it was, it was mean. And big. Oh, and ugly. They're always ugly."

* * *

Tara was just closing the register when she heard the door open.

"I'm sorry, we're just about to close—oh, hey, Buffy."

Buffy, with Angel behind her, walked into the shop. She gazed around at the shelves lined with jars containing unknown contents inside. Over on the other shelves, she found a display of crystal balls along with charms and tarot cards.

"Wow, this place has just about everything."

"I love it here," Tara said with a smile. "Not only is it quiet enough to get my homework done, but it also gives me a chance to practice some spells in my downtime."

"Oh, so then you're a witch like Amy," Buffy said.

"Yeah, but she's way more advanced than me."

Buffy glanced behind her, seeing Angel standing quietly near the doorway, and realized she hadn't introduced them. "Oh, Angel, this is Tara. Tara, this is Angel."

Tara extended her hand. "Hi, it's nice to meet you. I've heard so much about you."

Angel grinned. "Only the good things I hope."

Tara laughed. "Of course. If you two will just give me a moment to get my things, I'll be ready to go."

"So do you close up shop every night?" Buffy asked as Tara retrieved her purse from behind the counter.

"Oh, no, not usually. But Bob, he's the owner, his mother is in the hospital and so he's allowed me to pick up a few extra hours."

Buffy and Angel waited by the door while Tara gathered the rest of her things. A few moments later, she turned off the light and locked the door.

"Thanks for walking me home," she said as she put her keys into her pocket. "I mean, don't think I can't take care of myself. I carry this everywhere I go." Tara reached into her bag and held up a crucifix. When Angel suddenly shied away, she realized she held it too close to him. "Oh, sorry. Forgot."

"That's alright."

"Wow, guess that thing really works. What I was saying is that Jenny is a little overprotective of me."

"Well, you said she was a friend of your mother's right?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah, I guess that's why. So, busy night around here?"

"Isn't it always?" Buffy joked. "Actually, Angel and I were just about to patrol. We thought we'd check out the cemetery to see if we run into that demon again. And this time, we're prepared."

Angel and Buffy both held up the battle axes in their hands.

Tara's eyes widened. "Must be a big demon."

* * *

After seeing that Tara got home safely, Angel and Buffy patrolled the cemetery. They had several encounters with vampires and one with a Fyarl demon, but there was no sign of the octo-demon from the previous night.

"That's weird, right?" Buffy remarked as she and Angel headed for home. "It attacks, then runs away. And now it's nowhere in sight."

"It's my fault it got away," Angel said. "We could have taken it on. We've fought far worse."

"Don't blame yourself. That demon packed quite a wallop. Besides, you could barely see out of your eye. How is that by the way?"

"It's better."

They arrived back at the apartment a few minutes later, and Buffy called dibs on the shower. Angel heated up a cup of blood in the microwave as he got ready for bed himself.

Since he and Buffy had arrived here to his old place, Angel took to sleeping on the couch again. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy sharing a bed with Buffy, but with each passing day, it was getting harder to resist her. That was dangerous in Angel's mind.

Buffy tried to convince him otherwise, saying it was silly to sleep on the couch when they had a perfectly comfortable bed right there. What was the big deal anyway? Hadn't they shared a bed numerous times already?

Yes, they had. The problem was that Angel had started to enjoy it a little too much. So Angel behaved like a gentleman, and Buffy pouted about it. But what else could Angel do? He had to be strong and not give in.

Easier said than done.

The bathroom door opened and steam billowed out, bringing with it the floral scented shampoo Buffy always used. Angel watched as she went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Her hair was combed, though still damp from her shower.

She was beautiful.

Buffy downed the water and placed the glass back on the counter. When she turned around, she saw Angel looking at her and smiled. "What?" she asked, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

"Nothing. I was just wondering if you were going to bed soon."

"I am. I'm exhausted."

Buffy crossed the room and turned off the lamp. In the darkness, Angel watched as Buffy climbed into bed and under the covers. He continued to stare at her for several more minutes, smiling because she was probably unaware that he was watching her.

"Angel?"

Angel nearly jumped as he saw the white of Buffy's eyes staring at him.

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to say goodnight."

"Oh. Goodnight. Sleep well."

"You too."

Buffy turned on her side toward the wall and adjusted her pillow. Angel sighed, then closed his own eyes.

* * *

Giles sat at the counter reading the morning's paper while Buffy organized books on the cart.

"Okay, I have a question," she said. "What about titles that start with 'the'? Do you alphabetize that under 'T' or the next word?"

Giles continued to read his paper, having not heard her question.

"Giles?"

Giles turned at the sound of his name. "Yes?"

"Okay, what is it? You've got that pensive watcher look on your face."

"'Pensive watcher look'?"

"Anytime Wes read the paper and it was bad news, he'd get that look on his face too. So what's wrong?"

Giles held up the paper, showing Buffy the picture of the girl on the front page. "This girl is missing. She was last seen leaving the coffee shop on campus at UC Sunnydale. She had been going back to her dorm room but her roommate said she never came home."

"Are you thinking she ran into trouble? Like those same guys Tara ran into?"

Giles shrugged. "I don't know. I suppose it's possible. The university isn't far from the magic shop. It may not be related at all, but when you patrol, why don't you keep an eye out for trouble."

"I always do."

* * *

"I used to want to go to a college like this," Buffy told Angel as they patrolled around campus. "I used to think it would be fun to be on my own, make friends with all the girls in my dorm, schedule my classes in the afternoon and sleep as late as I wanted to."

"You could still go to college someday."

Buffy laughed. "Sure, and rack up thousands of dollars in tuition bills? No thanks."

"You could get a scholarship."

"Oh yeah, I'm sure they'd all be clamoring to give a high school dropout a free ride."

"Then why don't you go back to high school?"

Buffy stopped walking and looked at Angel. "Because, Angel, this is my life now. If my mom was still alive, yeah, I'd probably still be in school. I'd go to college like everyone else. But I'm not everyone else. I'm the Slayer. I have a job to do. Besides, even if I went to college, what would I study? Last time I checked, there was no course called Slayer 101, you know?"

"Well what did you want to do before you became a slayer?"

"It doesn't matter."

Buffy began walking again and Angel caught up to her. "I'm just curious."

Buffy shrugged. "I don't know. I never really gave it much thought to be honest. As long as I had a mall and Daddy's credit card, I was happy. But it doesn't matter. Even if I went back to school, even if I went to college, I probably wouldn't finish it anyway."

"Sure you could finish it. If you were committed to it."

"No. I meant I'd probably be dead before graduation."

"Don't say that."

"Look, I know it's a grim thought, but let's just face the facts here. I'm a slayer. I face danger every night. It's not exactly like I have a long life span. Slayers die young."

"Not if I can help it."

Buffy smiled. "Thanks, that's sweet of you. But we all know no one lives forever. Except for maybe you of course."

A piercing scream interrupted their conversation.

"We've got trouble," Buffy said as she ran toward the scream, Angel right behind her.

Just outside one of the classroom buildings, a girl was struggling against three guys.

"Hey!" Buffy yelled to get their attention.

When her attackers saw her and Angel coming, they immediately let the girl go and took off.

"That's them," Buffy said. "That's those same guys that attacked Tara."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. I'd recognize those wimps anywhere."

They approached the girl, who seemed to be trying to catch her breath as she gathered up the books she had dropped.

Angel reached for one of them and handed it to her. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I think so. Thanks to you. You two have great timing."

"Do you know those guys?" Buffy asked.

The girl shook her head. "Not really. The tall guy is in one of my classes, but I don't know what his name is. I think they're members of one of the fraternities."

"Do you know which one?"

The girl shook her head. "Sorry, I don't. Thanks for the save again. I really need to get back to the dorm."

"You're welcome."

Buffy watched the girl as she rushed off, then turned toward the direction the frat boys went. "I think we just found our reason for that missing girl."

"Let's go find them," Angel said.

* * *

"That way," Angel pointed, leading them down a pathway through a wooded area. At the end of the path, a house came into view.

"Zeta Kappa," Buffy said, reading the sign on the building. "This is it."

Buffy started toward the house, but Angel held up a hand, stopping her. "Hold on."

"What is it?"

Angel sniffed the air and frowned. "That demon from the other night. It's been here."

"Do you think it's still here?"

"I don't know, but it's definitely been through here. Come on, let's go inside. We can look for the demon later. Right now, let's see if we can find that missing girl."

Inside the fraternity house, it was quiet, save for the corner of the house where a group of guys were huddled around a video game.

"Where did the guys go?" Buffy asked.

"They live here, so it's hard to tell," Angel said. "There scent is everywhere."

"Let's try down here," Buffy suggested, pointing to darkened hallway.

At the end of the hallway was a door. Angel opened it and glanced at Buffy. "It's a basement."

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, they didn't see the guys. But someone else was there.

A girl was chained and gagged to the wall, and Buffy recognized her as the girl from the paper.

"Oh my god," Buffy said, running to the girl and taking the gag out of her mouth. "Are you okay?"

"Please just get me out of here!" the girl begged. "There's a key over there!"

Angel looked to where the girl pointed and grabbed the key. He handed it to Buffy who went to work at freeing the girl.

There was a loud thump from somewhere behind them, catching both Buffy and Angel's attention. From behind a door, there was a muffled sound.

"Is there another girl here?" Buffy asked.

The girl nodded. "Yes."

Angel ran to the door and attempted to open it. It was locked of course, so Angel kicked it open. Inside, he found two more girls bound and gagged to a chair. Angel quickly untied the girls and took the gag from out of their mouths. "Are you two alright?"

"We are now," said one of the girls as she hopped up from the chair. She then left the basement in a hurry on the heels of the other two.

"They sure were in a hurry to get out of here," Angel said.

"I would be too. This place creeps me out."

* * *

Gunner picked up a chair and threw it, causing Declan and Marcus to flinch. Ever since he had discovered the girls weren't in the basement anymore, he had been in a foul mood.

"Relax, man. We'll figure something out," Declan said.

"Relax?" Gunner laughed. "_Relax_? We need those girls _in two days_!"

"Then we're just going to have to go out and find more girls!" Marcus said.

"Yeah, that's what we'll do," Declan said. "We could go to that coffee shop. A lot of chicks hang out there at night."

Gunner stopped, then suddenly smiled. "Wait a second. I have an idea. We won't go out and get anymore girls."

"But, Gunner—" Marcus started.

"No, listen. We won't go out and get the girls, because we're going to let the girls come to us."

"And how are we going to do that?" Declan asked.

Gunner smiled. "We have a frat house. We're going to have a party Friday night."

* * *

The next day, the gang was back at researching again. Giles, having the idea that he had something in one of his books at home, left to go retrieve them from his apartment.

He perused a few volumes, hoping for some sort of picture or description of the mysterious demon that Buffy described as looking like an octopus. Then, he happened to look in one more book and couldn't believe his luck. He found exactly what he was looking for. Or at least, he was almost certain he had…

* * *

Giles rushed back to the library with the book in hand.

"Oh good, you're back," Buffy said. "Can we please stop researching now?"

"I found something," Giles announced as he placed the open book in front of Buffy. "Is this what you saw?"

Buffy examined the sketch in the book. "Yeah, that's exactly what I saw. What kind of demon is it?"

Giles straightened his glasses. "Well, it's actually not a demon at all."

Buffy glanced at him, confused. "It's not a demon?"

"No, it's not a demon, because it's an alien."

Buffy looked at Giles with her jaw dropped. "An _alien_? I've got enough to deal with here on _Earth_. You mean now I have to worry about extraterrestrials too?"

"Yes, well, it would appear that all things sinister are attracted to the hellmouth, no matter where in the universe they are." Giles moved the book to the center of the table for everyone to see. "They've visited our planet before. Fortunately someone was wise enough to document the encounter."

"What do they want?" Oz asked.

"What do most aliens want?" Larry said. "They want us to take them to our leader!"

"Or according the movies, world domination," Buffy added.

"I'm afraid Buffy's right," Giles said. "Although encounters with aliens are rare, it's more likely that they are here to do more harm than good. Especially this species of alien."

"Why do you say that?" Amy asked.

"Well, from the notes in this book, it appears their main objective is the procreation of their species. A method which involves implanting their embryos into the body of a human host. A female host."

Amy's jaw dropped. "They _what_?"

"Oh, kind of like those xenomorphs in _Aliens_," Larry said.

Buffy reached for the book and took another look at the picture. "So they impregnate women and what, their offspring is some sort of half-human, half-alien breed?"

"No. The offspring is entirely alien. It merely needs an incubator. The gestation period is rather short. Just forty-eight hours."

"And what happens to the innocent woman after that?" Tara asked.

"She dies."

"Okay, I'm going to ask the question that everyone is thinking," Larry said. "Exactly _how_ does this alien go about doing…you know? The 'implantation'?"

Amy smacked him on the arm. "Gross, Larry! Can't you think of anything else other than stuff like that?"

Larry shrugged. "What? It's a valid question."

"I'm actually curious about that myself," Oz said.

Giles glanced at the boys. "It doesn't say."

"So, how do we stop this alien?" Buffy asked.

"Well first of course, we must find her. She has a voracious appetite and will be constantly on the move before she's ready to…er…transfer her embryos."

"What does she eat?" Oz asked.

"Probably humans," Larry said. "Please tell me not humans."

"Humans, animals, anything she can sink her teeth into," was Giles' answer.

"So when we find Octo-Mommy, how do we kill her?" Buffy asked.

Giles shrugged. "Well, the normal way I suppose. But she's very strong, and she has eight tentacles that deliver a stinging blow to anyone they come in contact with."

"Yeah, I have a welt to prove it," Buffy said, holding up her hand which was still bruised from the other night.

"My suggestion is to stick close to the university and graveyard. If she was spotted in those areas, chances are she will return."

* * *

"An alien, huh?" Angel said as he and Buffy made their way through the cemetery toward campus. "I could say I'm surprised, but to be honest, nothing much surprises me these days."

"So, where should we start?"

"Why don't we start where we first saw her, then go from there."

"Lead the way," Buffy said and followed Angel.

They found the bushes where they first spotted the alien, and Angel walked along the wooded area until he picked up the alien's scent. The trail led them into the wooded area which was full of twigs and leaves that crunched when stepped on.

Eventually, the trail led to campus, and Angel and Buffy continued to follow it until they came upon the Zeta Kappa fraternity house.

"The frat house again," Buffy said.

"Which brings us right back to where we started," Angel said. "Look what's over there."

Angel pointed behind the house, and Buffy then realized they had gone in a circle. "That's the same wooded area we just left. I didn't realize the frat house was here."

"It was hidden behind the trees."

"So now what?"

Angel shrugged. "It's moving too much. It's hard for me to pinpoint exactly where it went."

"It's definitely somewhere near here," Buffy said, holding her weapon a little tighter.

* * *

Giles looked up from his computer at the sound of someone rapping on his door. He turned around, seeing Buffy standing in his office doorway.

"Bad time?"

"No, not at all," Giles said, wheeling away from the computer and rubbing his eyes. "I could use a break from that blasted thing anyway." Buffy smiled as Giles straightened his glasses. "Any sign of the alien last night?"

"Yes and no." Buffy followed Giles as he stepped out of his office. "She's been all over campus. Angel was constantly picking up her scent. But every time we would follow it, the trail would end cold. It's like she's going around in circles."

"It's foraging for food," Giles said, consulting his text again. "But my instinct tells me she'll settle down soon enough. She has to be ready to transplant her embryos soon."

"So I should patrol campus again?"

"Was there any particular place Angel picked up her presence the most?"

"The Zeta Kappa house comes to mind."

"Oh, there's a party there tonight," Amy announced as she walked into the library, having overheard the last bit of their conversation.

Giles frowned. "A party?"

"Yeah." Amy dug a flyer out of her bag. "These were posted all over school this morning."

"Can I see?" Buffy asked, and Amy handed her the flyer.

"I was thinking of going if everyone else wants to. Are you game, Buff?"

"Can't. I have an alien to look for."

"Actually, Buffy, it might be a good idea."

Buffy turned to Giles with a surprised look on her face. "So wait, you're saying you actually _want_ me to go to a frat party?"

"Yes, I think it would a good idea. You could keep an eye on things."

A slow smile spread across Buffy's face. "Okay, you are officially the coolest watcher ever."

"I'm not sending you there to party, Buffy. But if the alien is in the vicinity of this fraternity house, I'm afraid a large crowd would be simply asking for trouble."

"But I can still have a good time."

Giles sighed. "Just look out for anything suspicious."

* * *

Buffy set her keys down on the table and closed the apartment door. "Angel?"

He stepped out from the bathroom having obviously just taken a shower. "Yeah?"

Buffy stared at his bare chest for a moment before catching herself and remembering her train of thought. "I was just…wondering if you were here. You want to go to a party tonight?"

"What kind of a party?"

"A college party. At the fraternity house."

Angel frowned. "I don't think so."

Buffy watched as he walked over to the dresser and took out a shirt. "Why not?"

"I'm not really a…party person."

"Well truth be told, I'm not really going there to party. Though if I have a good time, that'll be a fringe benefit. Giles wants me to go. He thinks there's going to be trouble tonight."

"What makes him think that?"

Buffy shrugged. "Beats me. He gets these 'hellmouth vibes' or whatever. Must be a watcher thing."

Angel put the shirt on, disappointing and relieving Buffy at the same time. "Is this about the alien?"

"Yeah, though there's been no more sign of it. You don't think it phoned home, do you?"

Angel shook his head. "No. If it's here, it's not going anywhere until it accomplishes what it came here to do."

* * *

The party was already in full swing when Buffy, Amy, Larry, and Oz arrived. Music blared from a stereo somewhere as a group of students chanted around a fraternity boy guzzling beer from a keg.

"Oh yeah, this is definitely a frat party," Buffy said.

"I've never been to one. This is awesome," Amy said, then turning to Larry. "Well don't just stand there. Be a good boyfriend and go get me a beer!"

Larry sighed. "Sure. Anyone else. Oz? Buffy?"

"I'm cool man," Oz said.

"Me too. I should keep a clear head. I'm actually supposed to be working."

"But you can have a little fun!" Amy said as she linked her arm with Buffy's. "Let's go dance!"

Buffy smiled. "Okay."

Amy grabbed Buffy's hand and dragged her to where a few other students had congregated to dance. Buffy, feeling almost like her old self, couldn't help but start to have a good time.

"Too bad Tara had to work!" Buffy shouted over the music.

"Oh she won't miss this! Big crowds like this aren't really her scene! Hey, speaking of people missing out, where's Angel?"

"He didn't want to come. Frat parties aren't really his scene either."

"Too bad!"

"Your drink," Larry said, coming up behind Amy and holding two red Solo cups.

"Thanks, babe."

"Sure you don't want anything, Buffy?" Larry asked her.

"I'm sure. But thanks."

"Oh hey, that's my buddy Griff," Larry said. "I'm going to say hello."

"Okay, but don't take too long," Amy said in a flirty manner.

Larry smiled. "I won't. Be right back." He gave Amy a quick peck before rushing off to talk to his friend.

Amy turned to Buffy and rolled her eyes. "Griff was on the football team and Larry idolized him. He acts like such a fanboy whenever he sees him. Is Angel like that?"

"Like what?"

"Really into sports."

"Oh, actually no. He's more intellectual. He's like…oh my god. He's like Giles. Only, you know, not so stuffy and British."

Amy laughed. "He's definitely different. He's kind of got that, I don't know, that bad boy appeal. You know, like how he wears that leather jacket and all. But he's really not that bad of a guy. Even if he is a vampire."

"No, he's not bad at all."

"You two must have really hit it off in Cleveland."

"Yeah, we get along alright."

"If I didn't love Larry so much, I have to admit that it would be kind of cool to have a guy like that as a boyfriend. What's that like?"

"Boyfriend? Oh, no, Angel's not exactly my boyfriend."

Amy frowned. "Really? Cause you two seem really close."

"Well…we may have kissed a few times, but that's it."

"So what's holding you back?"

"It's…complicated."

"Oh no," Amy muttered.

"What's the matter?" Buffy asked, grateful to have the subject changed.

Amy leaned closer to whisper. "The Rich Bitch just arrived."

Buffy looked to the door and groaned. "Great. Well you know, a frat party just wouldn't be complete without the obligatory bitchy girl."

Harmony, who happened to make eye contact with them almost immediately upon arriving, walked over to them with her entourage close behind.

"Oh look, it's the Witch and the Slayer. I guess every party needs a crasher."

"Don't worry, I'm sure they meant to invite you," Buffy said.

Harmony rolled her eyes. "Come on, girls. I'm sure we can find someone way more interesting to talk to than these two."

With that, Harmony and her friends made their way over to a group of fraternity boys.

"God I can't stand her," Amy said, taking a swig of her beer.

"I think the feeling's mutual," Buffy said.

* * *

At some point, Amy and Larry slipped off upstairs somewhere, leaving Buffy to herself. Oz was fiddling with a guitar along with a few other guys, so Buffy decided it was time to get to work.

Outside, Buffy retrieved the axe she'd hidden behind some bushes. Clearly stakes and a knife weren't going to cut it this time. She wished that Angel had joined her, for she could use his keen sense of smell right about now, but she had learned a few of her own tracking methods. For one, the grass here had clearly been disturbed. Though from human, demon, vampire, or in this case, alien, she could not tell.

Buffy headed towards the back of the fraternity house. From back here, the music wasn't as loud as it was up front. She wasn't expecting to find anyone back here, so when she heard voices, Buffy stopped. She turned around but didn't see anyone behind her. Listening again, she realized the voices were coming from below.

Looking down to the ground, she saw a window that was opened slightly.

"The basement," Buffy said to herself.

Quietly, Buffy got down on the ground to listen. She couldn't make out what was saying, though she could hear both male and female voices. Buffy rolled her eyes. Probably some party goers having a good time.

Buffy stood up and dusted the dirt off her pants. She was just about to leave when she heard screaming. Obviously someone down there wasn't having much fun after all. Buffy took off and ran back to the front of the house. She pushed her way inside, apologizing for bumping into people as she ran to the door that led to the basement.

The door was locked. No surprise there, of course. She began whacking her weapon at the doorknob. "I knew this axe would come in handy."

Buffy headed down the stairs, and when she entered the basement, she found exactly what she had been looking for.

"Well I'll be damn. Octo-Mommy was here the whole time."

"Going somewhere, Blondie?" whispered a husky voice as someone placed a cloth over her nose.

Buffy struggled, her last thought before blacking out that there was probably chloroform on that rag.

* * *

When Buffy regained consciousness, she found herself chained to wall. Octo-Mommy was across the room, looking strangely like a mother about to give birth. If that wasn't bad enough, she realized she had Harmony and her gal pals for company as they were chained with her.

"Great," Buffy muttered under her breath.

"Buffy? Oh thank god you're alive!" came Harmony's whispered voice.

"So it would appear," she said as she took in her surroundings. She looked around the basement for her captors but didn't see them. Only Octo-Mommy was with them.

"Aren't you going to help us get out of here?" Harmony asked.

"Oh, so now you want my help."

"Well you're the Slayer! That's like, your job, right? Can't you do something?"

"I'm a little tied up at the moment."

Harmony glanced at the alien then turned to whisper at Buffy again. "What _is_ that?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know."

The sound of footsteps coming down the stairs alerted the girls that their captors had returned. One of them was carrying another girl, and the two others rushed to assist him in chaining the poor girl to the wall. When that girl woke up, she was going to get a nasty surprise.

"So, this was your plan all along, huh?" Buffy said, giving her chains a shake. "Throw a party, grab some girls, give us up to the giant Octopus…"

Gunner turned to Buffy and smirked at her. "She's awake, boys." Gunner slowly made his way over to Buffy, leaning close enough so that she could smell the alcohol on his breath. "Declan and Marcus didn't want you here, but I knew you would show. I said I'd come back for you, Blondie."

"The name's Buffy."

Gunner just laughed. "She's last."

"Last? Last for what?" Harmony asked. "Who's first?"

Gunner turned to Harmony and grinned. "Why not you? You've got a mouth on you. I'm tired of hearing it."

* * *

Tara was finishing restocking the shelves when she heard the doorbell jingle. She groaned at the thought of a customer so close to closing time, but relaxed when she saw it was only Angel.

"Angel. Hi."

"Hi. Buffy's at that party on an assignment and I'm on patrol. I thought I'd stop by to see if you needed help getting home."

"Oh, thanks. That's really nice of you. You don't have to, though. I know you must be tired of babysitting me."

"I don't mind."

"Let me just get my things and I'll be ready to go."

Tara disappeared into the back while Angel stared at all of the mysterious jars and their equally mysterious contents. "Newt eyes?"

The doorbell jingled and Angel looked to see Giles, who seemed somewhat in a panic, rush in. "Did Buffy leave for the party already? She's not answering her pager."

"Hours ago," Angel said. "What's the matter?"

"I can't believe I didn't realize this before, but I didn't make the connection between the missing girls."

"Is everything alright?" Tara asked, looking confused as she walked out.

"Not sure," Angel said, briefly glancing at Tara before turning back to Giles. "Giles, tell me what's wrong."

"It's the alien. Jenny and I did a little more research on the species. They possess hypnotic powers."

"Meaning…?"

"Those fraternity boys are under control of this alien. The reason those girls have gone missing is because the boys are bringing them to her."

"I'll take care of it. Take Tara home," Angel said as he ran to the door, jostling the bell as the door slammed behind him.

* * *

"No! I don't want to be first!" Harmony begged.

"Don't worry. It'll be over with soon," Gunner said.

He walked away to assist the other men with preparations, and Harmony breathed a sigh of relief.

Buffy gazed up at the chains that anchored her to the wall. The more she pulled on them, the more she could see the screw at the top loosen. She could get free, but she'd have to put all of her strength into it.

"Eww! Oh my god, what's it doing?" said one of the other girls.

Buffy looked toward the alien, seeing several egg-like objects falling out of her.

"It's laying eggs!" said another.

"Oh my god! Is that thing going to eat us?" Harmony asked Buffy.

"No, it's not going to eat us."

"Oh good!" Harmony said, relieved.

"It's just going to kill us," Buffy said.

Harmony's eyes grew wide. "I WANT OUT OF HERE! HELP!"

Gunner laughed. "You think anyone can here you down here? Think again. No one can hear you over the music."

Harmony tugged on her chains a little more frantically, but only Buffy had the strength to actually break hers. With one more yank, Buffy was free.

* * *

Angel ignored his annoyance over the loud music as he fought his way through the throng of students. He couldn't explain it, but he had a sinking feeling that somehow, Buffy was in trouble.

He first found Oz, who seemed surprised to see Angel there. "Hey, man. Didn't think you'd show."

"Where's Buffy?"

Oz picked up on the panic in his voice and frowned. "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah. Where's Buffy? Have you seen her?"

"I saw her earlier with Amy, but I haven't seen her since."

"Where's Amy?"

"There are empty rooms upstairs and she and Larry have been drinking. Take a guess."

"We need to find Buffy. I can't shake this feeling that she's in trouble."

Oz got up from his place on the couch. "Let's go."

* * *

Giles did not take Tara home. Instead, he ushered Tara into his vehicle and took off on the same road as Angel.

When they arrived at the fraternity house, Giles pulled the car to the curb and pressed hard on the brakes.

"We need to hurry," Giles said as he threw off his seatbelt and urged Tara to get out.

"Giles, what's going on?" Tara asked as she followed him.

"It's the alien. Whatever's going to happen, it's going to happen tonight."

Giles ran up the steps of the house and was inside seconds later. "Go find Larry, Amy, and Oz," he said. "Tell them to head to the basement!" Tara nodded and left to go search.

"Now, on to fight an alien," Giles said to himself.

* * *

The guys were not immediately aware that Buffy had managed to get loose, and that was a good thing. It bought her precious time, even if it was only a minute. They seemed to be occupied with sterilizing several knifes, which Buffy though was pointless given the situation.

Buffy placed her finger to her lips, urging the other girls not to give her away, then ran across the room to retrieve her axe from the floor. It felt so good to be free and to have a weapon in her hand.

First things first. Buffy set her sights on Octo-Mommy and slammed the axe down on one of her tentacles. The alien squealed in anguish which got the attention of the boys.

HEY!" Declan yelled. "She got loose!"

From behind, Buffy could hear the boys running toward her. She ignored them and focused on the alien. The boys wouldn't have much of a plan left if Octo-Mommy was dead.

Buffy dodged a tentacle and swung her weapon again, this time hitting one of the eggs. Yellow and green slime splattered everywhere, and the alien began to make a grunting sound.

"Hello! Aren't you going to free me?" Harmony yelled.

Buffy swung at the alien again, but missed as the tentacle moved away. Then suddenly, to Buffy's horror, the grunting alien began to grow.

"Oh my god, what did you do?" Harmony said.

"I pissed it off," was Buffy's response as she watched the alien grow ten times her original size.

* * *

Angel filled Oz in on what was going on as they searched for Buffy. Angel's gut told him they would find Buffy the same place they found the other girls. Had the boys been smarter, they would have probably hid the girls someplace else. But Angel wasn't counting on these boys having too much intelligence.

The sound of a high-pitched squeal had both Oz and Angel plugging their ears. That was their first clue of where they were. The second being the busted door to the basement.

"In there," Angel said, though it was quite obvious.

Angel and Oz barreled down the steps. Once at the bottom, Angel paused to take in the scene. He saw four girls chained to the wall and one pair of chains missing a girl. For a very brief moment, he feared Buffy had been first. Then he spotted her fighting and felt foolish to doubt Buffy couldn't handle this.

At the moment, she was fighting off not only a giant alien, but the frat boys were at her as well.

"Come on!" Angel said to Oz as he ran into the fray to lend a hand.

Oz, however, remained there frozen.

Angel, oblivious to Oz's inaction, grabbed Gunner from Buffy and threw him to the floor. He was human, so he wasn't going to kill him, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to suffer.

Giles arrived then and spotted Oz. "What's going on?"

"The embryos," Oz responded. "We must preserve the embryos for implantation."

Giles frowned. "What are you…Oz, what's the matter with you?"

Oz walked over to where the egg-like embryos sat and picked one up.

"Right, the embryos," Giles said as he joined Oz.

* * *

Tara, having no luck finding Oz, had a hunch at where she might find her other friends. She knocked on every closed door upstairs, not going in, but calling for Larry and Amy. If they were inside, they would let her know.

"Larry! Amy!" Tara yelled as she knocked on another door.

"Go away!" cried the male voice inside that was definitely not Larry, or Oz for that matter.

Another door, no one responded, but she could hear moans inside. Tara rolled her eyes and headed back down the hallway. As she turned the corner, she literally ran into Larry and Amy.

"Oh thank god! I was looking for you!'

"Yeah, we thought we heard you calling for us. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure, but I think Buffy's in trouble. Giles says to head to the basement!"

Amy and Larry nodded and the three took off.

* * *

Buffy breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Angel helping her out. Now that she had some help, she could free the others.

Running over to Harmony, Buffy held up the axe in preparation to swing. "Don't move your hands," she warned just before the axe swung at the chains and freed her.

"Thank god!" Harmony said. "You took your sweet time rescuing me, didn't you?"

"Sorry, I just had a big ass alien to deal with first."

Harmony, seeing said alien running toward them, took her cue and ran out of the basement.

Larry, Amy, and Tara arrived just in time to see Harmony running out. "In there!" she screamed and took off down the hall.

In the basement, the three saw Buffy fighting a giant octopus-like alien, Angel fending off the fraternity boys, and Oz and Giles keeping guard over four giant eggs.

"What the hell is going on?" Amy said.

"And what are Giles and Oz doing just sitting there?" Tara said.

Suddenly Larry ran past the girls.

"Larry, you don't even have a weapon!" Amy yelled, but Larry didn't seem to hear.

Buffy took another swing at the alien but missed her target due to someone from behind grabbing her axe. She glanced behind her, thinking it was probably Gunner but surprised to see that it was Larry.

"Larry, what are you doing?"

"Stay away from her!" Larry yelled.

"Larry, what's wrong with you?"

Larry fought Buffy for control of the axe, but Buffy, stronger, took it back.

There was a strange look in his eyes which Buffy did not like. And now that she thought about it, she realized that same look was in the eyes of the fraternity brothers.

Larry started after her and Buffy ran, hurrying to free the remaining girls.

Declan and Marcus, having gotten away from Angel, ran to the girls and each grabbed hold of one. Larry grabbed the third.

Buffy looked around her, seeing that only herself and Angel were fighting. She'd have to figure out what was wrong with Larry and the others later. For now, she had a pissed off Octo-Mommy to deal with.

Taking yet another swing at the alien, Buffy this time aimed for her heart. Or at least, where she thought the heart might be. The alien stumbled back and landed on the floor with a thud. She didn't move at all after that. It was finally over.

Buffy stood for a moment and caught her breath.

"Let me go!" cried the girl that Larry held. Larry shook his head, confused at where he was, and let the girl go.

"Sorry. I don't know…what happened?"

The frat boys and Oz and Giles looked similarly confused.

"Are you guys okay?" Tara asked them.

Oz scratched his head. "What happened?"

"The alien," Giles said. "She has hypnotic powers. I believe we may have been under her spell."

"Dude, what is that thing?" Gunner asked as he walked up to the giant alien carcass.

"You mean you don't remember?" Buffy asked.

Gunner shook his head. "Did I chain you to a wall?"

"Is everyone okay?" Angel asked as he walked over to the group.

"Just a little confused," Larry said.

"What are we doing with these…eggs?" Oz asked.

"Embryos," Giles answered. "The alien had us all under her control."

"Except for me," Angel said.

"And me," Buffy added.

"Tara and I weren't either," Amy said.

"Of course," Giles said as he stood up and gazed down at the alien. "She has great hypnotic powers, but it only affects males."

"But what about Angel?" Buffy asked.

"I'm a vampire. Maybe it only affects human males," he offered.

"Okay, I'm out of here," Gunner said as he took off. Declan and Marcus weren't far behind.

"This has been a very weird night," Amy said.

"Are those eggs…embryos…dangerous?" Buffy asked, pointing to the ones behind Oz.

Giles shook his head. "They should be harmless. They can't survive outside of a human."

Buffy marched over to the eggs and proceeded to smash every one of them with her axe.

"Just in case," she said.

* * *

"Well, this has been an eventful night," Buffy said as she and Angel walked into the apartment.

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"I have to admit, there was a very brief moment when things were looking really bad."

"When I saw those girls chained to the wall, and I didn't see you, I thought…"

"But then of course, you saw me kicking Octo-Mommy's ass."

The corner of Angel's mouth turned upward. "Yeah. She was no match for you."

Angel stared at her for a moment, so much so that Buffy gave him a look and wondered what was going through his mind.

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

Angel answered her by pulling her into his arms. "I'm just glad you're alright," he whispered into her hair as he held on to her tightly.

Buffy smiled as she slowly pulled away from him, though Angel still held her arms. "Thanks for the help. I'm glad you came."

"I was worried about you. And I…" Angel trailed off, unsure of how to put how he was feeling into words.

"And you…what?"

Angel shook his head. "Nothing. Just this." Angel tilted her chin up and placed his lips over hers.

Buffy allowed herself to get lost in the kiss as she melted into his arms. When they finally pulled away, Angel gave her another one of his crooked smiles and then headed for the bathroom.

Buffy remained where she stood as she lightly brushed her fingers across where Angel's lips had just touched. A smile formed on her face. Maybe she did have a boyfriend after all.

* * *

A/N: My inspiration for this episode was "Reptile Boy", though I didn't want to do the same storyline. I wanted to mix it up a bit and do something a little different. And since there are very few aliens (are there any?) in the Buffyverse, thought I'd bring one in.

Also, I just recently watched for the first time the whole _Alien_ quadrilogy and that may have had something to do with it as well. I must be the last one to know that Joss Whedon wrote the fourth movie, so that was pretty cool.

Well, that's all. Until next week!


	11. Episode 11 - Balthazar's Amulet

A/N: This is one of my shorter episodes, but last week was extra long so I figure it all balances out. :) Enjoy!

**EPISODE 11**

**"Balthazar's Amulet"**

xoxo

Buffy watched as Tara laid out several tarot cards before them. It had been a slow patrol night, so Buffy decided to hang out with Tara to get to know her a little better. Apparently, it was a slow night at the shop as well.

"How long have you been doing this?" Buffy asked.

"Oh, I'll be honest, not long. I'm still learning. But I think I'm really good at it."

Tara flipped over the last two cards. Buffy scanned the cards and breathed a sigh of relief. "No death card. That's a good sign, right?"

Tara looked up and smiled. "Actually, the death card's a little misunderstood. It usually just means change." Tara then returned to the cards and studied them for a moment.

"So, what do the cards say?"

"Well, it looks like someone has betrayed you in the past, and that you've also been through a lot of suffering."

"Yeah, that's pretty dead-on accurate."

"You possess an inner strength that will help you get through it, and I see a change for the better happening. However, you'll still have obstacles to face, but I foresee it will be a positive outcome."

"You're pretty good at reading tarots cards. That was eerily accurate. Let's hope for that positive outcome."

Tara smiled. "Thank you." She began to gather up the cards. "Of course, I sort of know a little about your past, but the cards did confirm it."

"Well things have to get better for me. After what I've been through, things can only go up from here, right?"

A loud crash came from the back room. Tara looked to Buffy in alarm.

"I take that back. Things are about to get pretty ugly right now. So much for it being a quiet night. Stay here."

Tara nodded as Buffy went to investigate what the noise was.

The back room, which served as a storeroom, was littered with a myriad of items as the shopkeeper Bob was a bit of a hoarder. When Buffy arrived, she found the back door wide open and two vampires both dressed in leather uniforms ransacking the room. She reached for the stake in her back pocket.

"Okay, I know this shop is technically a public place, but that doesn't mean you're invited."

At the sound of her voice, the two vampires immediately stopped and looked to see who had interrupted them.

The vampire closest to her ran at her. Buffy swung her leg in a roundhouse kick, but the vampire caught her leg before it was able to connect with his head. The vampire grabbed her by the shoulder and threw her back against a row of shelves. A cloud of dust and a few small items fell down upon impact.

Buffy brushed it off and charged at him with her stake when the vampire suddenly pulled out two swords adorned with jewels, one long and one short. The vampire laughed at her measly stake, which Buffy still held in the air, and used his long sword to slice off the tip of it.

Buffy dropped the remainder of her stake and dodged the blade of one of the vampire's swords. From the corner of her eye, she saw the second vampire charging toward her.

Angel suddenly appeared in the doorway, and Buffy breathed a sigh of relief at his impeccable timing. He began to fight the second vampire as Buffy turned her attention back to the first.

She blocked the vampire's next move, then grabbed both of his hands. She brought his arms down, forcing him to drop both swords. Now that he was without a weapon, he was much easier to fight. Buffy punched him in the head, momentarily stunning him. While the vampire was still getting his bearings, Buffy reached for the long sword on the floor and swung it at him, neatly beheading the vampire and turning him to dust.

Angel was still fighting the second vampire. He had wrangled one of the swords free from him and was using it to fend him off. Buffy came up behind the vampire and held the sword up.

"Angel! Duck!"

Angel ducked his head and Buffy swung the sword toward the vampire, beheading him as well.

"Buffy! Angel!" Tara screamed from the other room.

They locked eyes for just a moment before running back to the front. A third vampire, previously unseen, had Tara in his grips.

"Hey!" Buffy yelled.

The vampire took one look at Buffy and Angel running toward him, both armed with swords of his fellow vampires, and took off.

Buffy turned to Angel. "Check to see if there are any more lurking around here. I'll go after that one."

Angel nodded and Buffy ran after the other vampire.

But when she finally made it outside, the vampire was nowhere in sight.

* * *

"He got away," Buffy announced when she returned to the shop a little while later. She had attempted to track the vampire down, but had no luck.

"It's all clear here," Angel said. "Looks like it was just the three of them."

"Great timing by the way," Buffy said to Angel, smiling.

Angel smiled back at her.

"I've never seen vampires quite like that," Tara said. "They had such strange outfits."

"And unusual weapons," Buffy added, holding up one of their swords. "At least for a vamp. Have any ideas on who they are?" she asked Angel.

Angel shook his head. "Not sure. Maybe Giles will know."

"In the meantime, wonder what they were doing here. I don't think they were looking for a fight, though they were certainly prepared for one. But they were looking for something."

"Then we need to find out what it is," Angel said.

* * *

Giles looked up when he heard Buffy enter the library the next morning. He then glanced down at his watch and back to her. "Buffy. You're early."

"Had an interesting night," Buffy said. "Wanna hear about it?"

"Hellmouth?"

Buffy gave him a look. "What else?"

Giles stopped what he was doing and gave his full attention to Buffy. "What happened?"

"Some vampires tried to rob Uncle Bob last night."

Giles gave her a confused look. "Uncle Bob?"

"Uncle Bob? Of Uncle Bob's Magic Cabinet?"

He nodded. "Right, of course. The shop where Tara works. Go on."

"I was over there last night before she closed shop. We heard a noise in the back storeroom and I went to investigate. There were two vampires ransacking the place. And another one lurking around. And they were all a little…unusual."

"Unusual in what way?"

"Well for one, they had these matching outfits, like they were in a cult or something. And two, they were carrying this."

Buffy placed two of the swords she had recovered on the counter. Giles immediately picked them both up and examined them.

"Jeweled swords, one long, one short…" Giles mused aloud.

"I killed two of them, but the third got away."

Buffy watched as Giles headed to the cage. He placed the swords in a safe place and began to rifle through his book collection.

"Do you know something about them?"

Giles pulled a book from the shelf and began to flip through the contents. "It sounds familiar. I think I might." He walked out of the cage and flipped a few more pages. "Ahh, yes, here it is."

"Here's what?" Oz asked as he and Larry walked into the library.

"Big bad," Buffy answered.

"El Eliminati," Giles said. "Fifteenth Century duelist cult, deadly in their day. Their numbers dwindled in later centuries due to an increase in anti-vampire activity and a lot of pointless dueling."

"So I was right. They are in a cult."

"Who's in a cult?" Larry asked.

"Some vamps at the magic shop last night."

"They eventually became the acolytes of a demon called Balthazar, who brought them to the New World, specifically here," Giles continued.

Oz frowned. "So why have we not seen them before?"

"I'm not sure." Giles studied the book for a moment. "According to the text, they were driven out a hundred years ago when Balthazar was killed. By whom though, it doesn't say. Apparently Balthazar had an amulet purported to give him strength which was taken by a wealthy landowner named Gleaves. It may possibly have been buried with him."

"So the El Eliminati are back because…?" Buffy asked.

"That's what we need to find out. You said they were ransacking the shop's storeroom?"

"Yeah. Seemed to me like they were looking for something."

"You're probably right. And chances are, if they didn't find whatever they were looking for, they'll return."

"Do you think they were looking for this Balthazar's amulet?"

"It's possible."

"Is there a picture of the amulet?" Buffy asked.

Giles nodded and handed her the book. "Yes, right here. The picture is in black and white unfortunately, but the amulet itself is gray stone with a ruby gem in the center."

"I'm going to borrow this book," Buffy said as she stood to her feet. "I'll be back."

"Where are you going?" Giles asked.

"To pay Uncle Bob a visit."

* * *

Bob Bogarty looked up at the sound of the bell on the door jingling. The girl who walked in looked familiar to him, but he couldn't immediately place her.

Buffy walked over to the counter where he stood.

"Hi, can I help you?"

"Hope so. Did you get Tara's message about the vampires who broke in last night?"

"Oh right, your Tara's friend. I knew I had seen you before. Yes, I got the message." Bob shook his head. "I knew I shouldn't have left the kid alone in the shop at night."

"Good thing I was with her then."

Bob ignored the slight. "What can I help you with?"

"Those vamps last night were looking for something. I figured out who they are, and now I just need to figure out what they're looking for. I'm wondering if it was this." Buffy placed the book on the counter, opened to the page with the picture of the amulet.

Bob studied the picture for a moment. He grew awfully quiet after that, making Buffy suspicious.

"Do you have this amulet? It's a gray stone with a ruby gem."

Bob shuffled on his feet nervously. "Yeah, I have it."

"Do you still have it?"

"Just a moment. Let me go check in the back."

Buffy tapped her fingers on the counter as Bob took longer than a moment. She could hear him shuffling around in the back. Finally, he emerged with the amulet in hand. "Yeah, I still have it. They didn't find it."

"Can't imagine why," Buffy said sarcastically, remembering the way Bob's backroom looked last night. "Can I take a look?"

Bob nodded and handed the amulet to Buffy. She studied it for a moment, comparing it to the picture. Yep, it was definitely the same one. "Where did you get this from?"

"I collect a lot of odds and ends from just about everywhere. I see something I like, I buy it. A lot of times, stuff like this sells for good money in the shop."

"You didn't answer the question. Where did you get _this_ from? According to my sources, some man named Gleaves last had possession of it. Some even believed it was buried with him."

Bob shuffled nervously on his feet again.

"Look, Bob, I'm not here to judge you. I'm just trying to figure out if this amulet is dangerous. Obviously those vamps last night were looking for something. Now tell me. Where did you get this amulet from?"

"I bought it from a demon," Bob admitted. "He brings me things from time to time. He said he found the amulet in a crypt."

"Now we're getting somewhere."

"I don't know anything about the amulet. If it's dangerous, than I don't want it. You can have it. I just liked the way it looked. Thought I could sell it for a good price."

Buffy examined the shiny ruby in the center. "I don't know if it's dangerous, but it could be. I'm going to take it just in case." Buffy pocketed the amulet and picked up the book she brought.

"That's fine. Take it. I don't want it much now. Not if it could be dangerous."

"In the meantime, might want to beef up security around here a bit."

"Yeah, I know. People tell me that a lot."

Not to mention cleaning up the back storeroom, but Buffy kept that thought to herself.

* * *

Giles turned the amulet over, examining it closely. "Well, it appears to be authentic." He then studied the picture in his book and looked back to the amulet. "And it is an exact match. How did Mr. Bogarty get a hold of it? Did he say?"

"He said some demon sold it to him. A grave-robbing demon apparently. Or crypt-robbing. Whatever. Apparently Uncle Bob likes to buy stuff like this to sell in the magic shop."

"That could be incredibly dangerous if he doesn't know what he's buying."

"So you think the amulet is dangerous?"

"If the El Eliminati were looking for it, than yes, I do."

"Are you sure that's what they were looking for?" Larry asked, overhearing their conversation.

Giles nodded. "It's too much to be a coincidence. Buffy, you should probably patrol around the shop tonight."

"Yep, was already planning on it."

* * *

Buffy found Angel sketching when she arrived back to the apartment. This was becoming a common occurrence, one that she particularly enjoyed.

"Glad to see that sketchbook is getting some use," she said.

Angel smiled at her and put the sketchbook aside. "Did Giles have some answers?"

"First things first. What are you drawing?"

"Oh, it's nothing really. It's not done yet anyway."

"Can I see?"

Angel hesitated.

"Oh come on. Please?" Buffy sat on the couch beside him and before Angel could stop her, she reached for the sketchpad. When she looked down at it, she saw herself. "This is me."

Angel had sketched her face down to the last intricate detail. He'd even drawn the scar above her lip.

"This is really good," she told him, handing the sketchpad back to him.

Angel shrugged, seeming somewhat modest. "You think?"

"Well, you could erase the scar. But other than that…"

"No, the scar stays."

"It's an ugly imperfection."

"It's not ugly. It gives you character. It tells the world that you're a survivor. I have scars too, you know."

Buffy did know. The scars on his chest told horrific tales of what he had endured at the hands of the Master and his minions.

They locked eyes for a moment, then Buffy leaned forward, pressing her lips gently against his. When they pulled away, she smiled at him. "Okay," she whispered. "The scar can stay."

"So, tell me what Giles said," he asked, steering the conversation into less dangerous territory.

"El Eliminati. It's a vampire cult. They used to work for a demon named Balthazar until he was killed and their numbers dwindled. Guess they're making a comeback."

"Did you find out what they were looking for?"

"Yep, an amulet. Balthazar had an amulet that gave him powers, but it was stolen from him. Turns out that Uncle Bob at that magic shop bought the amulet from a demon. He says he likes to sell odds and ends like that to the customers."

"After seeing that back storeroom, I think I believe that," Angel said.

"Yeah, Tara says she's afraid to go back there. No telling what she'll find."

"So this amulet gave this demon powers, but he's dead and now the cult wants it back?"

"Yeah, looks like it. Giles says it's probably dangerous."

"I'd have to agree with him."

"I'm going to keep close to the magic shop tonight. The Eliminati didn't find the amulet so they'll probably come back."

"Need some company?"

"I think the White Hats are going to join me this time. But I do need your help. Maybe you could use your underworld connections to see what the Eliminati are up to?"

Angel nodded. "I'll see what I can find out. And, Buffy?"

"Yeah?"

"Be careful tonight."

Buffy smiled. "You too."

* * *

"It feels weird to be here after hours," Tara said as she fumbled with the lock to the magic shop. "I hope Mr. Bogarty doesn't mind us being here."

"Tara, he's not going to care," Amy scoffed. "Move aside, let me." Amy turned the key in the lock and opened the door. "Not that I needed a key to unlock a door, but this way is easier."

Tara reached for the light switch but Buffy placed her hand over her arm. "No, no lights."

"How will we see?" Larry asked.

Oz turned on a flashlight.

"We need to keep it dark," Buffy warned. "When the Eliminati come looking for the amulet, we want them to be surprised we're here. That way, their guard will be down. Easier to kill that way."

"Good thinking," Larry said. "I guess that's why you're the slayer."

Buffy, who pulled out her own flashlight, led them towards the back.

"Watch your step back here," Tara warned. "Mr. Bogarty has…quite a collection."

Amy spotted a charm bracelet and grabbed it. "Ooh, look at this! How much does he want for the bracelet?"

Tara shrugged. "He keeps saying he's going to get around to selling this stuff, but he never does."

"Probably wouldn't even notice if it was gone," Oz said.

Amy, when no one was looking, pocketed the bracelet.

"So are you sure these Eliminati vampires are going to show?" Larry asked Buffy.

"I'm sure. I'd be surprised if they didn't. Angel and I scared off one of them last night. I'm sure this time, he'll return with a few buddies. Besides…" Buffy kicked an empty box that was on the floor. "He might need some help to look for that amulet in this mess. Is everyone clear on what they need to do?"

Oz and Larry both held up their weapons.

"Oh yeah," Larry said, a grin on his face.

"Tara and I should set up," Amy said as she reached into her magic bag and brought out a candle. "Is there any place I can put this thing without it being a fire hazard?"

* * *

They waited for what felt like an eternity but in actuality was only a half-hour. It was a shuffling noise outside the door that alerted Buffy they had company.

"Everyone get ready," she whispered in the darkness.

The back door was jimmied open and four figures entered the room. From the light of a streetlamp outside, Buffy could see the profile of one of them. The ridged forehead was a dead giveaway. Reaching for the light switch, Buffy turned it on, flooding the storeroom with light.

"Well, well, well…what do we have here?" Buffy asked them. "Had a feeling you guys would show up again."

Without waiting for a response, Buffy, along with Oz and Larry, charged toward them. The guys were armed with axes while Buffy, for the fun of it, used the sword of their fallen cult member. As they began to fight, Tara and Amy frantically chanted in the background. A protection spell never hurt and they had plenty of practice.

Oz was the first to kill one, dodging the blade of the vampire's sword and slamming his axe down on his neck. The fight wasn't over for Oz though as another vampire soon took his place.

Larry fended off another one. He managed to slam his axe down on the vampire, though unfortunately, it did nothing but piss him off.

"You're not going to find your amulet here," Larry said, taunting the vampire even further.

Meanwhile, Buffy fought the other vampire. They dueled in the center of the room with neither of them getting a hit in yet. It was difficult only having one sword when the other vampire had two, so Buffy decided to make it an even fight. Finding an opportunity, she struck the vampire in the hand and chopped it off, forcing the vampire to drop his weapon. He was momentary stunned by his missing appendage. Buffy then finished him off, beheading him just as she had done to his buddies the night before.

Buffy looked around, seeing Larry and Oz still fighting. Oz and his vampire were the closest. While Oz kept the vampire distracted, Buffy sliced his head off.

"And off with his head too," Buffy said.

"Nice move," Oz said.

The remaining vampire, whom Larry was still fighting, suddenly realized he was outnumbered three to one and his fellow cult members were dead. Deciding to give up, and armed with the knowledge of the amulet's possible whereabouts, the vampire bolted for the door.

"You big wuss!" Larry called out after him. "Why don't you come back here and fight like a man!"

"I'll take care of him," Buffy said and once again, ran off after an escaped Eliminati vamp.

* * *

"That slippery little weasel," Buffy muttered. She had been searching for the remaining Eliminati, but he too had gotten away.

Feeling a presence behind her, she turned to see Angel emerging from the shadows. She smiled. "Hey, there you are. Wanna help me track a missing Eliminati?"

"We've got a bigger problem than the Eliminati."

Buffy frowned, sensing the serious tone in Angel's voice. "What is it?"

"Balthazar."

"The dead demon?"

"Not as dead as you think. Word on the street puts him in the packing warehouse on Devereau Street. He's looking for—"

"His amulet. It's supposed to restore his strength."

"From what I'm hearing, that's not something we'd like to see happen."

"I gave it to Giles for safekeeping. They're still looking for it."

"And they'll keep looking for it until they find it."

"Then we better stop them. Where's this packing warehouse again?"

* * *

Inside the packing warehouse, an extremely obese demon with pale, slimy skin sat in a tank of dirty water. One of the Eliminati stood beside him with a ladle and continuously poured water on him to keep his skin moist.

"Let me tell you what I see," said the demon as he looked at the Eliminati standing around him. "I see fear, and agony, and the pitiful look of faces that cry out for mercy. And now that the Master is out of the way, I see myself taking his place. But what I _don't_ see is what I _want_ to see, and THAT'S MY AMULET!"

"Lord Balthazar," said one of the vampires as he approached him. "We are trying. But it appears the White Hats and Slayer have possession of it."

"If you know that, then why aren't you out there looking for it?" Balthazar yelled, splashing his hands in the water in anger.

"Because not all of us have returned," the vampire replied. "The Slayer and her friends are armed."

"You mean to tell me that a bunch of _teenagers_ are too much for you?"

"But the Slayer…"

"Enough!" Balthazar said, silencing the vampire. "Already I'm bored." He then held out his hands. Suddenly, the vampire was dragged across the floor by an invisible force until he was directly in front of Balthazar. The demon grabbed the vampire's throat and squeezed it until his neck broke. The vampire, now dead, slumped lifelessly to the floor before turning into dust.

Balthazar, pleased with the vampire's dismissal, looked up and stared at another one of the vampires. "Vincent, come here."

Vincent, who was worried he was about to experience the same fate, slowly walked over to him. "Yes, Lord Balthazar?"

Balthazar wheezed hard before talking. "Closer."

Vincent leaned toward him.

"Closer."

Vincent leaned closer and Balthazar placed his hands on his shoulders. "Let me tell you what I want to see."

"Yes, Lord Balthazar?"

"MY AMULET!"

* * *

"This is it," Angel said as they approached the warehouse.

"I say we do recon first, see what exactly we're dealing with here."

Angel nodded. "Agree. I think there's a entrance in the back."

Buffy and Angel made their way to the back. Buffy immediately saw the door and noticed it was cracked. She motioned for Angel to be quiet and pointed toward the door. Together, they peered through the crack.

Inside the warehouse, they saw a large, obese demon sitting in a vat of liquid. Several of the Eliminati vampires surrounded him.

"Okay, we have ten, maybe twelve bad guys and one big demon in desperate need of a Stairmaster," Buffy said.

"For a dwindling cult, there numbers still seem to be pretty high," Angel whispered.

"We're going to need a little more firepower. Stakes aren't going to cut it for Jacuzzi Boy. Let's go to the library."

"Is Giles still there?"

"Probably. Why?"

"Because he has the amulet. And as long as he does, he's in danger."

Buffy looked at Angel, alarmed. She hadn't thought of that and was glad Angel brought it up. "You're right. Let's hurry."

* * *

Giles looked up at the light tap on his door. Jenny stood in his office doorway.

"Working late?" she asked with a smile.

Giles glanced at the clock on the wall. "Well you know what they say about time flying."

"Have you eaten dinner yet?"

"No. Have you?"

She shook her head and walked into his office. "Would you like to have dinner with me? Say at my place in about an hour?"

Giles pushed his book aside and turned his attention to Jenny, who pulled up a chair to sit next to him. "I would love to."

"I even have a special dessert planned," she hinted suggestively.

Giles grinned. "Even better." He leaned forward and placed a hungry kiss on her lips.

When they pulled away, Jenny caught sight of the amulet and picked it up. "Oh, what's this?"

"It's an amulet that belonged to a demon named Balthazar. It could be quite dangerous. I'm researching it now."

Jenny handed the amulet back to Giles. "Want to take a break from research?"

Giles smiled at that idea. "That would be lovely." He stood and reached for his jacket.

"What are you going to do with that?" Jenny asked, indicating the amulet.

Giles opened his cabinet drawer and tucked the amulet inside. He then locked it with a small key which he placed into his pocket. "I think it'll be safe in there for now."

"So what do you feel like for dinner, Rupert?"

A noise in the library interrupted Giles's reply.

"What was that?" Jenny asked.

Giles instinctively grabbed a stake lying on his desk, then peered out of his office. "Get down," he whispered to Jenny.

"What is it?" Jenny whispered as Giles crouched down beside her.

"We have company." Giles moved his head to peer out of the office. From his vantage point, he could see three of the Eliminati vamps tearing apart the library. They all seemed especially interested in the weapons cage, though weapons did not appear to be what they were after considering they had their own.

"They're looking for the amulet," Giles whispered to Jenny.

Jenny's eyes widened in fear. Giles grabbed a crucifix from his desk and shoved it into her hand.

"Do you think they'll go away?" she asked.

"Well, what do we have here?" asked one of the Eliminati.

Giles and Jenny looked up to see a vampire looming over them.

* * *

When Buffy and Angel arrived at the library a short while later, Buffy immediately could sense that something felt off.

"It seems eerily quiet here," Buffy said. "And by that, I mean too quiet for a library."

Over near the counter, two library books had fallen to the floor. They looked out of place for Giles' orderly library. Buffy walked over and picked them both up. "Okay, something's definitely not right. I'm getting a strange vibe here."

"You can say that again," Angel said. "Look."

Buffy looked to where Angel pointed. The cage door was wide open and items were strewn about on the floor.

Buffy rushed over to the cage. "Oh my god." She looked around, but noted that none of the weapons had appeared to be taken. "It looks like someone was looking for something." She stared at Angel. "Oh no."

"The Eliminati. They were here. Recently. Where's Giles?"

"Giles?" Buffy called out as she rushed over to his office. It looked as if he had just been there, but there was no sign of the watcher. "He's not here," she said as she walked out of the office.

Angel was already heading toward the weapons cage. "We need to get back to that warehouse. I have a feeling that somehow, the Eliminati know Giles has the amulet."

Buffy grabbed a weapon for herself and nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

At the packing warehouse, Giles and Jenny sat in two chairs with their hands tied together behind their backs. Balthazar, however, was oblivious to them at the moment as he was more focused on the vampire with the ladle.

"The front!" he instructed. "The front! Moisten the front!"

The vampire groaned as he poured a ladle full of water across Balthazar's chest.

Jenny grimaced, not able to watch. "What _is_ that thing?" she whispered to Giles.

"I'm going to guess that it's Balthazar. Apparently he's not so dead after all."

Balthazar, finally satisfied that his front was moistened, turned to Giles and Jenny. "Bring them closer," he ordered the Eliminati.

Two of the Eliminati grabbed Giles and Jenny from their chairs and brought them closer to Balthazar.

"You know what I want," Balthazar said, looking at Giles.

"If it's for me to scrub those hard-to-reach areas, I'd like to request you kill me now."

One of the Eliminati struck Giles in the back of the head.

"Oww," he muttered.

"Rupert, I don't think it's wise to antagonize him," Jenny warned.

"Listen to your lady friend," Balthazar said. "Now, you will tell me where my amulet is."

"I don't have your amulet."

Giles was struck in the head again by an Eliminati.

"YOU TELL ME WHERE MY AMULET IS!" Balthazar bellowed.

Giles remained quiet, and Balthazar tried to move closer, though his girth prevented him from doing so. "A little birdy told me that the White Hats have my amulet. And you are the head of the White Hats. So you tell me where my amulet is, or I'll kill both you and your lady friend!"

"Okay, fine," Giles relented. "I'll tell you where the amulet is hidden. But you have to let her go first." Giles glanced at Jenny, hating that she had been dragged into this mess too.

"Hmm…a trade. Intriguing." Balthazar appeared to mull over the idea. "No. Wait. Boring. Pull off his kneecaps!"

Two vampires grabbed Giles.

"Wait!" Giles said, panicked. "I'll tell you what you need to know."

"You will tell us everything!" Balthazar demanded.

From the corner of his eye, Giles spotted Angel entering the warehouse.

"You're about to be very sorry," he said.

Angel, in his game face, grabbed the two Eliminati holding Giles and Jenny and pulled them away. Seconds later, he slammed both of them into the wall. While this was happening, another Eliminati moved toward Giles and Jenny, but Giles, thinking fast, head-butted them and blocked his move.

Buffy, coming from the opposite direction, backhanded one vampire than punched another in the face. The first vampire raised his sword. Buffy pulled out her own sword and swung at his arm, making him drop his weapon.

"Buffy!" Giles yelled, holding out his bound wrists.

Buffy turned to Giles and saw the rope binding his hands together. She quickly used the sword to cut the ropes, then returned to fighting. Giles, finally free, untied Jenny's ropes.

Buffy swung the sword again at the Eliminati, but the vampire caught her hand. He pulled the sword along with her hand down against the edge of Balthazar's tub of water, which forced Buffy to drop her weapon. He then swung at Buffy's face, causing her to stumble. Buffy quickly regained her balance and kicked him. Another Eliminati came charging at her with his sword, and Buffy ducked and rolled to avoid the blade of his weapon.

Balthazar flailed his arms around in full tantrum mode. "Unacceptable!"

Meanwhile, Angel was busy fighting and ducked a swing from one of their swords. Angel managed to get a right hook to his face before punching him hard in the stomach. He then turned around and punched another one behind him. He blocked the vampire's move and hit him again.

"UNACCEPTABLE!" Balthazar roared again.

Giles had just finished unbounding Jenny's hands when behind him, a vampire roared. Giles glanced back and ducked just in time to avoid his sword. The sword, instead, hit a shelf. Giles grabbed the blade and elbowed the vampire in the face, managing to take the weapon from him. Giles swung the sword and hit the Eliminati in the face.

Before Giles could catch his breath, another Eliminati charged at him. The vampire swung his sword at him. Giles blocked the move. Jenny watched helplessly as Giles went toe to toe with the vampire. Every time the vampire would swing, Giles would duck. Finally, Giles swung his arms and forced the Eliminati's sword to fall to the floor. Giles kicked the vampire in the face as he went to retrieve it and the vampire fell backwards.

Moments later, the vampire whose sword was taken by Giles grabbed Jenny from behind. He pinned her arms behind her back.

"Rupert!" Jenny screamed.

Giles raised his sword. "GET DOWN!"

Jenny bent over as Giles swung the sword, hitting the vampire on the neck and cutting completely through. The beheaded vampire turned to dust. Jenny looked up to Giles, her eyes wide.

Buffy moved to a raised area of the floor. An Eliminati charged at her with his sword, but she grabbed his arm and pulled him over a crate then into a barrel. Another came at her, but she blocked his move, punched him in the stomach, ducked another swing from him, then punched him in the face. The vampire fell to the floor. She then picked him up and sent him flying into a pile of rope. When the vampire tried to stand up, she kicked him in the face. The Eliminati regained his balance again, but Buffy was once again ready for him. She punched him again, then threw him into several stacked oil barrels.

Meanwhile, Angel was kicking his opponent. When another vampire tried to attack him with a kick, Angel grabbed the vampire's leg and threw him back.

Another Eliminati went after Buffy. She grabbed the vampire by the arms and threw him from the raised floor. She blocked a kick from another Eliminati and almost got hit in the face. She in return punched him in the gut. The vampire finally backed away a little. While he was doubled-over from the punch, she kicked the vampire to the floor below. He landed against a crate before falling down.

Angel was kicked in the face from another Eliminati, but Angel wasn't fazed by it. He managed to dodge the next move and this time, got the vampire back by punching him in the gut. Angel then grabbed the vampire and threw him into a wall.

Balthazar watched all of this unfold and began to grow very frustrated. He held up his arms, and suddenly, Angel was being sucked toward him and landed on the edge of his tub. Balthazar placed his hands around Angel's head. Angel tried to move away, but found it was impossible. Balthazar's grip on him was too tight.

Buffy, seeing that Angel was in danger, looked frantically around the room for something she could use to get Angel away from Balthazar. With luck, she spotted an electrical cable hanging down from a light fixture directly over the tubby beast. Buffy grabbed the cable and jerked it down. The lamp fell from the ceiling and landed in the tub, sending sparks flying in Balthazar's tub.

Balthazar released Angel then squirmed in agony as he was electrocuted. Nearby, Giles and Jenny stared at the overweight demon in shock. Finally, with one last wheezing breath, Balthazar closed his eyes and died.

Buffy rushed over to Angel. "Angel, are you okay?"

He nodded, though slightly dazed. "Yeah, I think so."

"Rupert, you were so brave," Jenny beamed, holding on to Giles' arm.

"Looks like the rest of the Eliminati scattered," Buffy said. She realized they must have gotten away while they were distracted over Balthazar's electrocution.

"I think we've had enough for one night," Giles said wearily.

* * *

The group gathered at the library the next morning. Balthazar's amulet was on the table before them.

"Hard to believe such a small amulet could be so dangerous," Tara said.

"It's pretty," Amy said, picking up the amulet and examining the intricate design on it. "Shame you have to destroy it."

"Well it's too dangerous to keep around," Giles warned.

"Balthazar's not around though," Oz said. "Does it really still pose a threat?"

"I don't think we want to take a chance," Buffy said. "Hey, speaking of Balthazar, how did he figure out where the amulet was?"

"That may have been my fault," Larry said quietly. "I may have mentioned to one of those Eliminati vamps that he was looking in the wrong place. I'm sorry about that. Really, I am." He looked up to Giles as if begging for forgiveness.

"All is well now, Larry," Giles said. "They probably would have figured out we had it sooner or later."

"So can I do the honors?" Buffy asked, holding a hammer in her hand.

Giles nodded. "Be my guest."

With that, Buffy slammed the hammer down onto the amulet, breaking it into several pieces.

* * *

A/N: Some dialogue was borrowed from the episode "Bad Girls." Balthazar was perhaps one of the more interesting demons so I felt compelled to write an episode about him. Obviously the circumstances are a little different than they were on the show, but this is Wishverse so everything is slightly different…


	12. Episode 12 - So We Meet Again

xoxo

xoxo

**EPISODE 12**

**"So We Meet Again"**

xoxo

An ugly vampire with his teeth bared charged toward Buffy. Buffy, prepared for the assault, turned and kicked the vampire, sending him stumbling back…and straight into Angel's waiting arms. Angel turned the vampire around and promptly staked him.

Another vampire came at Angel from behind. The vamp hit Angel in the head, causing him to lose his balance for a moment. Buffy rushed to Angel's aid and punched the vampire in the gut. Then, delivered an uppercut punch to his chin. The vampire was disoriented for a moment, and Buffy used that moment to bury her stake into his chest.

Meanwhile, two more vampires had come out of the woodwork and were fighting Angel. Buffy raised her weapon and staked one from behind. Angel then turned the other one to dust.

They glanced at each other briefly before turning their attention to the next couple of vampires coming their way.

"Busy night," Angel remarked.

"You think?" Buffy said, then turned her attention to yet another vamp.

From a distance, someone watched them. The onlooker sat on the roof of a crypt. Trees surrounded the crypt, hiding him from view.

"Found you, Slayer," Slasher whispered.

* * *

The next afternoon, Buffy sat in the library and watched as Giles checked in several books.

"So how many vampires were in this nest?" Giles asked.

Buffy shrugged. "Seven, eight, somewhere around there."

"Fairly large nest."

"Dead nest," Buffy replied.

Giles nodded. "Good. You know, you could help me shelve these books."

Buffy placed a sucker in her mouth. "Yeah, but you do it so much better."

Giles sighed, then returned to his work.

The door opened and Oz, Larry, Amy, and Tara piled into the library.

"Man, that test was brutal," Larry said, plopping down in the chair next to Buffy.

"What was the answer to last question?" Amy asked. "I couldn't figure that one out."

Larry put his head on the table. "School's dismissed and it's the weekend. I can't think about school stuff anymore."

"I think it was 118," Tara said.

"Actually the correct answer was 103," Oz replied.

Tara frowned. "Oh. Well then I guess I got that one wrong."

Buffy took the sucker out of her mouth and stared at her friends, all seemingly weary from their math test. "Man, sucks to be you guys right now. I'm so over with tests."

Larry lifted his head. "Rub it in," he said, though in a teasing manner.

"Well, I have the perfect way for us to unwind," Oz announced. "You guys are all coming to the Bronze's grand re-opening tonight, aren't you? Me and the Dingoes are playing."

"That's awesome, man!" Larry said. "How'd you land that gig?"

Oz shrugged. "Just lucky I guess. Band at last minute had to cancel and Devon jumped on the opportunity."

"It's been so long since I've been to the Bronze," Amy said wistfully.

"I'm in," Buffy said. "I've heard so much about that place. I mean, you know, before it became a major vampire hangout."

"Dingoes? That's your band, right?" Tara asked.

Oz nodded. "'Dingoes Ate My Baby' officially, but we just call ourselves the Dingoes. It's been a while since we've played. Hope you guys can all come."

Amy smiled, then held on to Larry's arm. "We'll be there."

"Tara?" Oz asked, glancing over at her.

"Sure, I'll go. Sounds like fun."

"Be careful," Giles warned as he overheard their conversation.

"You think something bad is going to happen there?" Buffy asked him.

"Not necessarily, but that club is notorious for attracting anything hellmouth related. Watch your backs."

* * *

Angel stood in the doorway, blood from the butcher in his hand, and looked at Buffy. "You're not exactly dressed for patrol."

"I don't know," Buffy said as she held out her boot with the spiked heel. "I think this bad boy could do some damage."

"What's with the change in shoes?"

"I'm going to the Bronze tonight. It's the grand re-opening and Oz's band has a gig there. I figured I'd dress up. I can patrol after. Hey, you want to come with me?"

Angel walked over to the refrigerator and placed the blood inside. "I don't think so."

Buffy stood up and crossed the small distance to the kitchen area. "Are you sure? It might be fun. There's dancing and music and…it's really loud and you don't really like loud, do you?"

Angel smiled at her. "Not usually."

"Not even for a little while?" Buffy asked, hoping to convince him to change his mind. "You wouldn't even have to stay the whole time. And I'll be there."

Angel shook his head. "No, but thanks. You go. You should have a good time. You're young."

"Can't convince you, huh?"

"Sorry, but I don't really like the Bronze. Never was much of a fan of the place."

Buffy frowned, realizing that most of Angel's memories of the Bronze couldn't be pleasant ones. After all, that had been where the Master had been holding him. "Oh. Right. I guess you sort of had enough of it, huh?"

"Yeah, but you go. I'm sure you'll have a good time."

Buffy grabbed a stake and tucked it into her pants. She then grabbed a sweater. "Okay. But if you change your mind, or if you want to join me for patrol afterwards…"

"Okay," Angel said.

"So I'll see you later?"

Angel nodded. "Of course. For patrol I mean."

Buffy smiled at him, then placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "I'll see you later."

"Have fun."

She was just at the door when Angel realized one more thing he wanted to tell her. "Buffy?"

Buffy turned around. "Yeah?"

"I like your outfit. Especially the leather pants."

"Why do you think I wore them?" she said with a grin, then headed out the door.

* * *

The Bronze was packed when Buffy, Tara, Larry, and Amy arrived.

"I think everyone from school must be here," Tara said.

"Oh I've missed this place," Amy said. "It looks exactly like it did before. I don't think they made many changes."

Buffy looked around at the packed club. Music was blaring from the speakers overhead. On the floor, people her age were dancing wildly. Over on the other side of the room, some guys were shooting pool. Even the upper level of the club seemed packed.

It was Buffy's kind of place.

"This looks fun."

Amy reached for Buffy's arm. "Oh you'll love it here. This place is so much fun."

"Hey, you guys made it," Oz said, emerging from the crowd to greet them.

Larry bumped Oz's fist with his own in greeting. "Hey, man, wouldn't miss it."

"Our band's just setting up now. It'll be a few minutes before we do our set. I should get back. I'll join you when we have a break."

"Good luck, Oz," Amy said.

He waved as he headed toward the back.

"Let's get some food first. I'm starved," Larry said.

Amy wrapped her arm around Larry's waist. "You're always thinking of your stomach."

"I'm always hungry," he said in response.

The group found an unoccupied table, which was a miracle in this packed house, and sat down.

"Do they actually have a lot of food offerings here?" Buffy asked.

"Mostly buffalo wings," Larry said. "But they are to _die_ for."

A waitress came and took their orders shortly, then headed back to grab their drinks.

Buffy looked around the table, seeing the faces of the people that had become her friends over the past month or so. "This is nice."

"Yeah, it's pretty cool here," Tara said.

Buffy smiled. "Well, that too. But I was just thinking of you guys. I used to be one of the popular kids at school and had lots of friends. But ever since I became what I am…well, let's just say that I didn't exactly fit in. It's nice to actually have some friends that understand me for a change."

"You were meant to be here, Buffy," Larry said, smiling at her.

"I'm just sorry I couldn't be here sooner."

Amy looked at Buffy from across the table. "So, tell us, Buffy, what's the real reason you left Cleveland to come to Sunnydale? And don't just say the weather because I know there's more to it than that."

"The real reason? Someone I thought I could trust betrayed me. That and the Council was on my ass. I had to get out of that place."

"As in the Watcher's Council? What Giles used to be in?" Larry asked.

"Yeah, that's the one. I couldn't trust them either. But I don't want to talk about my time in Cleveland. I just want to enjoy this night. Oh, and some drinks!"

The waitress arrived back at their table, passing several sodas all around and a plate of buffalo wings in the center of the table.

"Now _that's_ what I'm talking about!" Larry immediately helped himself to a wing.

Amy took a sip of her soda and immediately recoiled. "Ugh! This isn't diet! That ditzy waitress got my order wrong!"

"Relax, Amy," Larry said. "It's just a soda. It's an easy fix."

Amy's expression relaxed. "You're right. This is no big deal." With a wave of her hand, Amy chanted a few words of Latin, causing a glittery light to appear over the drink momentarily. She then took another sip and nodded. "Much better."

Buffy stared at Amy wide-eyed. "Wow, how did you do that?"

Amy grinned. "I've been honing my witchcraft skills."

"Amy's a fast learner," Tara added. "She's way past me."

Buffy, deciding she'd better eat a wing before Larry devoured them all, picked one up and had a bite. It was delicious.

"She gets it from her mother," Larry supplied.

Amy glared at Larry. "I am _nothing_ like my mother!"

Larry backed away, sensing he'd touched a sore spot. "Sorry, babe, I didn't mean it that way."

Amy relaxed. "That's okay. I overreacted."

Buffy glanced from Amy to Larry. "Am I missing something here?"

"You don't get along with your mother?" Tara asked.

"No, not at all. It's a long story."

Buffy and Tara glanced at each other.

"We've got time," Buffy said.

"Well, my mom did dabble in witchcraft, but that's where our similarities end. She was downright abusive. When I was in junior high, she'd get into these 'broth kicks' if she gained a pound. She'd padlock the fridge and eat nothing but broth for like a week."

"That sounds…horrible." Tara said.

"Yeah, tell me about it. I'd usually sneak over to a friend's house and eat brownies instead. Anyway, long story short, we didn't get along. And then cheerleading tryouts started."

"I used to be a cheerleader," Buffy said. "Waaay back in the day."

"My mother was too. They called her 'Catherine the Great'. She was a big cheer queen in her day."

"So she wanted you to follow in her footsteps?" Tara guessed.

"Worse. She wanted to _relive_ those days, _through me_!" When Buffy and Tara merely stared at her, Amy felt the need to elaborate. "You know, she used her magic to switch places with me?"

"You had your own little version of Freaky Friday?" Buffy asked.

"Sort of. The problem is, even though she's a great cheerleader, she was using my body. And apparently, I didn't inherit her knack for the sport. So instead, she used her dirty magic to get her way."

"What did she do?" Buffy asked.

"The other girls trying out for the team starting having a series of bizarre injuries happening to them. Thus, my mother moved up in the standings." Amy glanced at Larry. "That's when Larry became suspicious."

Larry shrugged. "Just had a feeling something was up. That was just about the time we started up the White Hats."

"And Larry came to my rescue." Amy leaned into him, smiling ear to ear. "That's when I knew he was the one. We've been together ever since."

Tara smiled. "Well at least the story had a happy ending."

"So what happened to your mother?" Buffy asked.

Amy shrugged. "I'm not sure. She sort of disappeared during the spell to return me to my body. Wherever she is though, I don't think she can hurt me anymore. But I swear every time I see that cheerleading trophy in the display case, I feel like she's watching me." Amy shivered. "Gives me the heebie-jeebies."

Shortly after, Oz's band took the stage. Devon, the lead singer of the band, took hold of the mike. "Hey, everyone! How's everyone doing tonight?"

The crowd cheered, and Devon waited until the roar dulled down before speaking again. "I've got to say it's so great to be back here at the Bronze!"

While the crowd applauded and cheered again, Devon nodded to Oz and he began playing.

"Come on, let's get out there!" Amy said, hopping out of her seat and grabbing hold of Buffy's hand. Tara smiled at Larry and they soon followed them.

Out on the dance floor, there was standing room only as nearly every student from Sunnydale High began dancing and bobbing their heads to the tunes.

"Oz looks great out there on stage!" Buffy said to Amy, shouting to be heard over the music and people.

"Yeah, he's pretty good!" Amy shouted back.

Oz caught sight of his friends in the crowd. He smiled, then turned back to his guitar.

Buffy began to dance. She didn't know the words to the song, but the beat sounded good. She couldn't remember the last time she'd danced at a club. Probably before Cleveland.

About midway through the song, a large object that was on fire crashed through the glass window. The Dingoes stopped playing and the crowd was completely silent for a moment, save for the small group that stomped the fireball out.

Buffy grabbed hold of her stake. She had a feeling she was going to use it in a second.

The door opened and a familiar vampire waltzed in. _Slasher._ Buffy tightened her grip on her stake. "Son of a bitch," she muttered. She wasn't sure how Slasher had escaped the Council's custody and found her in Sunnydale, but she didn't have time to think about that right now.

"Heard there was a party in here!" he shouted. The bouncer, whose job it was to keep out the unruly types, lay dead on the ground behind him.

Pandemonium struck as everyone screamed, running for the exits in mass exodus. Slasher, per usual, had brought along a few buddies. Buffy didn't recognize any of the vamps as Slasher's usual gang, though that wasn't unusual. He was always seemed to gain followers no matter where he was.

Seeing the chaos unfold, Buffy knew she had to think fast. She jumped onto a nearby pool table and let out a shrill whistle. All shouting and screaming ceased.

"HEY!" she shouted, staring directly at Slasher. "No one messes with anyone. You have to go through me first."

Some of the vampires were now blocking the exits, preventing the others from escaping. The remaining clubbers were huddled under tables and behind counters in an effort to be unseen.

The only ones who weren't cowering under tables were the White Hats. Oz remained on stage, grabbing his buddy's drumstick as a weapon. It was wooden and pointy. It would do. Meanwhile, Larry grabbed a few pool cues, handing them out to Amy and Tara for their protection, then arming himself.

Buffy continued to stand on top of the pool table, her stake held high as Slasher ambled toward her.

"Well, well, well," he said, grinning as he inched closer. "We meet again, huh, Slayer?"

"Too bad," she muttered. "I was sort of hoping I would never have to see your ugly mug again."

"Unfortunately, you can't always get what you want." Slasher bared his fangs and made his way toward the pool table.

Buffy, having the advantage of being on a higher level, kicked Slasher in the head, making him stumble back for a moment. This, of course, didn't hurt him, except for maybe his pride, and ultimately just seemed to piss him off.

"You're going to pay for that, Slayer," he said through gritted teeth. "I'm through fighting with you. I came to Sunnydale to finish what I started in Cleveland. And that's to kill you once and for all!"

"Well are you going to stand there all night or are you going to make good on your threat?" Buffy taunted.

This time, he managed to dodge Buffy's spiked heel and made it up onto the pool table.

They fought for a moment, throwing the usual punches and hits. Buffy kicked one of the pool balls in Slasher's general direction in hopes of making him lose his balance. When he finally stumbled, Buffy aimed her stake toward his chest. Slasher moved too fast, and she missed his heart by inches.

He laughed at the failed attempt and ripped the stake from his chest, tossing it aside. "So that's how you want to play, huh, Slayer? Well I've got a weapon of my own."

Reaching into his holster, Slasher pulled out his knife.

Buffy quickly looked for a weapon, and of course, saw nothing she could use.

"Buffy!" Larry yelled.

She turned to glance behind her and saw Larry tossing a cue stick. She caught it. "Thanks!" She then returned to Slasher, continuing her fight. She attempted to stake him with the stick, but Slasher dodged her move every time.

Meanwhile, Oz had his hands full as he tried to fight off a vampire. In attempting to use his drum stick to stake his attacker, the vampire grabbed hold of it, snapped it in two, and laughed in his face. "You call that a weapon?"

"No," Oz said calmly. "I call that a weapon." He indicated something over the vampire's shoulder, and when the vampire turned around, Larry staked him with a cue stick. The vampire exploded.

"Thanks, man," Oz said.

Tara and Amy huddled underneath a table with their hands joined. Nearby, a group of students were attempting to climb out a window, but a vampire was charging their way. They both chanted and concentrated on a couch. It was already shaking with their energy. As the vampire neared closer to the teens, the couch skidded across the floor with such an amazing force that it knocked the vampire down and almost mowed him down in the process. While the vampire was trying to get up, the teenagers had just enough time to make their escape.

Oz, seeing this going on, ran toward the vampire with the remains of his drum stick and staked the vampire. It was always easier to kill them when they were unsuspecting.

In attempting to dodge Slasher's knife, Buffy lost her balance on the pool table and fell down to the floor.

"Damn shoes," she muttered. Maybe Angel had been right. Bad choice. But she didn't have time to dwell on that. She grabbed her cue stick just as Slasher jumped down. He would have landed on her had Buffy not rolled out of his way.

Slasher grabbed her arm. "Not going anywhere, Slayer!"

Buffy elbowed him in the face and he loosened his grip on her. Quickly, she got to her feet and ran to the stage. She had another idea and was hoping it would work. Grabbing one of the cymbals from the drum set, she flung it toward Slasher like a Frisbee. She had hoped at having a chance to behead him, but Slasher was too quick and had ducked just in time.

Another vampire came at Buffy from behind and grabbed her arms.

"Hold her, Lenny!" Slasher yelled. "I'm going to have fun with her!"

Buffy stomped on the vampire's foot, then kicked him in the shin. This gave her just enough time to break free from the vampire's grip. She punched the vampire in the face, making him stumble back. She then staked the vampire with the cue stick. She knew he had exploded, but didn't have time to feel victorious. Slasher was on her again.

At this point, the Bronze had cleared out. All of the other vampires were now dead, and the teenagers had made their escape.

It was quiet.

"Just make a move, vampire," Larry said, closing in on Slasher with his pool cue. "It'll be your last."

Slasher looked around him, seeing every one of the teenagers there standing around him in a circle with giant, wooden weapons.

"Hey, have you met my new friends?" Buffy asked. "They hate evil vampires just as much as I do."

"It's not over, Slayer," Slasher warned. He turned around, shoved Tara out of the way, then ran out of the club.

"I've got to go after him!" Buffy ran out after him.

"We should help," Oz said. "Come on, my van's parked outside."

* * *

Buffy wasn't exactly sure which direction Slasher went, though she had a hunch he may have headed toward downtown. That area had been getting a lot of hellmouth action lately.

She thought she had saw some movement near an alley up ahead and immediately started to run to it. When she turned the corner, she ran smack dab into someone. She realized a moment later that it was Angel.

He reached for her arms and held her close. He could tell from her expression that something had obviously disturbed her. "Hey, where's the fire?"

"It's Slasher. He's here in Sunnydale."

* * *

They searched every alley, every cemetery, and every park nearby, but Buffy and Angel could not find Slasher.

"It looks like he got away," Angel said. "Again."

Buffy made her way to a park bench and sat down. "I can't believe this is happening all over again."

Angel joined her on the bench. "We'll find him."

"The last I remember of Slasher, the Council had custody of him. But the Council wouldn't let him go, would they? That doesn't make sense."

"Nothing they do makes much sense. But more than likely, he probably just escaped."

Buffy nodded and leaned into him. "Yeah, you're right. He is the master at getting away. God, this is my fault. I should have never gone to that club tonight."

Angel put his arm around her. "What are you talking about? How is this your fault?"

"He probably followed me there. If I hadn't been so concerned about having a good time, maybe that security guard would still be alive. Instead of going to the Bronze, I should have been patrolling. And because I wanted to feel like a normal teenager for once, someone paid the price."

Angel held Buffy closer. "Hey, this is not your fault. None of it is. The only person who is at fault here is Slasher."

"It's ironic. I was almost sad to leave Slasher when we left Cleveland. I thought my chance at avenging my mother's death was gone forever. And now that he's back…" Buffy didn't finish her thought.

Angel leaned closer and kissed Buffy on the forehead. "We'll get him this time. You have something you didn't have in Cleveland."

Buffy looked up at Angel. "What's that?"

"Friends that'll help you."

Buffy smiled. "Yes, I do."

"Speaking of which…" Angel nodded toward a familiar van pulling up to the curb.

The van door opened and Larry, Amy, and Tara got out.

"Hey, did you find that vampire?" Larry asked.

Buffy shook her head. "No. He got away."

Oz made his way around the vehicle and walked over to the group. "No sign of him on the streets either."

"Yeah, Angel and I checked. He'll be back though. I'm sure of that."

"He seemed to know you," Oz said. "Old enemy?"

"Oh yeah, Slasher and I go way back."

Larry laughed. "Slasher? Sounds like a name from a horror movie."

"He's a dangerous vampire," Buffy warned them. "Don't go after him alone. Why don't you all go home. It's late. We can deal with this tomorrow."

"Are you okay, Buffy?" Tara asked, sensing that the vampire was still bothering her.

Buffy gave her a weak smile. "I'm fine."

Though she felt far from it.

* * *

That night, Buffy tossed and turned as she dreamt. In her mind, her heart was racing as she ran down the familiar sidewalk to her house. Her heart lurched at the sight of the front door wide open.

Inside, there was a stillness to the house. Quiet.

_Too quiet. _

She noticed the blood on the wall first, then saw the pool of blood in the kitchen. Buffy moved slowly to the kitchen, knowing that whatever was in that room would be something she didn't want to see.

There, her mother lay on the floor, her eyes wide open, her face still wearing an expression of horror beneath the blood.

Buffy couldn't look and turned away, only then to see Angel on the floor in the exact same manner as her mother.

She screamed, and then felt a presence behind her.

"You're next," Slasher whispered, placing his knife on her throat.

She screamed again.

* * *

Angel awoke to Buffy screaming. He quickly jumped off the couch and moved over to Buffy, gently shaking her awake.

"Buffy, it's okay! You're just having a bad dream!"

Buffy opened her eyes, confused for a moment to see Angel hovering over her, then realized it was only a dream. She moved to sit up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

Angel sat down next to her on the bed. "It's okay now."

"It felt so real."

"Was it the same dream you had before?"

Buffy nodded. "It started off how it usually does. I walk into my house, I see the writing on the wall, the blood on the floor. And then I see…"

"Your mother," he finished for her.

"Yeah. But then I saw someone else."

"Who?"

Buffy turned to look at him. "You. I know logically it doesn't make sense for a vampire to be dead in the same manner, but you were. You were lying there in a pool of blood right next to my mother. And then Slasher was behind me. I heard him seconds before I felt the cold blade of his knife on my neck. And just before it tore into me, I woke up."

"I hate that vampire for what he's done to your family," Angel muttered.

"When we left Cleveland, a part of me was disappointed. I wanted to be the one to kill Slasher. Not defenseless in some archaic Watcher test, mind you, but I wanted to be the one to bury a stake in his chest. I wanted to be the one to avenge my mother's death. I had made that promise to her. But then there's the other part of me…"

"What other part?"

Buffy glanced down, looking at her hands in her lap. "A part of me was hoping I would never see him again. I feel guilty for saying that, but it's true." She looked back up at Angel, her eyes misty with unshed tears. "He's caused me so much pain, so much trauma. If I never had to see him again it would be too soon. And now, he's here again, like a bad penny that keeps popping up. It's like a nightmare that I can't get away from. Sometimes I feel like it's never going to end."

At that point, Angel wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "It will end. I promise you. If we all work together, we'll put an end to Slasher."

He held her like that for a few moments longer. Buffy reached under her pillow for a balled up tissue she had there and dabbed her watery eyes. Finally, Buffy started to yawn, and Angel realized what she really needed right now was to sleep.

"Come here," he told her. Angel lay back on the pillow, taking Buffy with him.

She instantly curled up into his arms, her head on his shoulder, her arm around his waist. She breathed a content sigh. This is where she wanted to be. This was the only place she felt safe…in his arms.

"Angel?" she murmured in the darkness.

"Yeah?"

"I know you're being a gentlemen, but you don't have to keep sleeping on the couch. I sleep much better when you're next to me anyway. I sort of missed this from our time on the road."

Angel looked to her and kissed her head again. "Okay, if it helps you sleep better, I will."

Buffy sighed again, curled up a little closer to Angel, then drifted on in a peaceful, and thankfully, dreamless sleep.

* * *

Saturday morning, Buffy knocked on Giles' door. She knew the watcher would be awake, for he claimed that he got up at the crack of dawn each and every morning. So she was surprised that it took a while for him to answer.

"Buffy?" Giles looked surprised to see her standing on the doorstep, then glanced down at his watch. "Is everything alright?"

Buffy shook her head. "No. Can I come in?"

"Yes, of course." Giles moved to let Buffy inside.

As Buffy made her way to the couch, she spotted Jenny standing in the kitchen clad in a robe with a coffee mug in her hand. So this was the reason it took Giles a long time to come to the door. "Oh, you're busy now. I'm so sorry. I'll come back later." Buffy started to turn back around when Jenny stopped her.

"Buffy, don't be silly," Jenny said, apparently not embarrassed. "Rupert and I were just about to have a cup of coffee. Would you like some?"

Buffy had a feeling she and Giles were having more than just coffee, but she kept her thoughts to herself and nodded. "Okay, sure. Thanks."

While Jenny went about pouring Buffy a cup, Giles led her over to the couch. "Tell me what's the matter."

"It's a vampire."

Jenny handed Buffy a cup, then joined them in the living room.

"What about this vampire?" Giles asked.

"He was a vampire I knew in Cleveland. One of those that kept getting away. He…" Buffy trailed off, hoping she could keep her composure. "He killed my mother."

"That's terrible," Giles said.

"Buffy, I'm so sorry," Jenny said. "That's awful."

Buffy nodded.

"What's this vampire's name?"

Buffy turned back to Giles. "Javier Sanchez, but he goes by Slasher. He carries a knife with him everywhere and he marks his victim's faces when he's done."

Giles rubbed his chin. "Javier Sanchez. I don't believe I've heard of this vampire before."

"I'll give you a history sometime later. But for now, I have a bigger problem. He's followed me here to Sunnydale. Not literally, but he found me somehow. His underworld connections, I suppose."

"How dangerous is this vampire?" Giles asked, growing concerned.

"Dangerous. He's the vampire the Council was going to use for my Cruciamentum if that gives you any indication on how bad he is."

"So you had a run in with this vampire last night?" Jenny asked. She had been listening to their conversation and was curious.

"Yeah, at the Bronze actually." Buffy glanced at Giles. "By the way, you totally called that one, didn't you? They really do gravitate toward that place."

Jenny's eyes widened. "Oh my god. The Bronze? Tara was there last night. Is she alright?"

"She's fine. Everyone's fine. Except for an unfortunate bouncer who lost his life."

Giles stood up and went to his bookshelf. "Buffy, tell me everything you know about this vampire. I'd like to get started on some research."

* * *

When Jenny came downstairs after taking a shower, she found Giles right where she had left him: his nose buried in a pile of books.

"Is Buffy still here?"

"No, she left a few minutes ago."

Jenny walked over to the couch and spotted the coffee she had poured for Giles. It had been untouched. "Rupert, your coffee's cold."

Giles waved it off. "I'm more a tea person anyway."

Jenny laughed softly as she took the mug off the coffee table and went to put it in the kitchen. "So did you find anything interesting?"

Giles sat back and took off his glasses. He rubbed his eyes as they were already starting to hurt. "Well Buffy managed to give me a short history, but I don't seem to find anything additional about him. Other than the fact that he's a vampire to be reckoned with."

"I could do some research on the computer," she offered.

At that, Giles gave her an exhausted look.

"Oh come on, Rupert, don't give me that look. I know that you like to think that everything you need to know, you can find in a book. And that may be true." Jenny walked back into the living room. "But sometimes the internet is faster."

"Alright," he said as he stood up. "You do that, and I'm going to stop by at the school and check my books there."

Jenny smiled. "As you wish."

* * *

When Jenny arrived at the library, she found Giles, along with Oz and Larry, sitting around a table piled with open books.

"I see you recruited some help," she said. At the sound of her voice, all three of them looked up. "Find anything?"

"He sure enjoys a knife," Oz commented.

"Well I found something." Jenny handed Giles something she had printed on her computer. "Take a look at this."

Giles straightened his glasses and examined the paper. It was an old newspaper article with a picture of a young woman. "Dead god, this woman looks just like Buffy."

"Her name is Elizabeth. Or Beth for short."

"Yes, Buffy mentioned her. The woman Slasher was in love with. She said they were similar in appearance, but I had no idea they favored each other this much. That's simply remarkable."

"Let me see," Larry said, taking the paper from Giles. Oz stood up and walked over to peer over Larry's shoulder.

"Whoa, she could be Buffy's twin," Oz said.

"Are they related?" Larry asked.

Jenny shrugged. "Not sure. But now I'm curious to find out."

"Let me read that," Giles said, and Larry handed him back the article. He studied it for a moment.

"What's it say?" Oz said.

"It's an article about her murder. From what Buffy told me, she and Slasher, or Javier at the time, were involved. Her parents were against the union and eventually convinced her to marry another man. He was so angry that he killed both Elizabeth and her groom on their wedding night."

"Was he a vampire then?" Oz asked.

"No, he became a vampire sometime after, but he was a dangerous man even when he was human."

"Let me guess. He used a knife," Oz said.

"Beth must have liked bad boys," Larry said.

"No, I don't think she realized how dangerous he was," Jenny said, joining in on the conversation. She sat down at the table.

"So, what are we going to do with all of this research?" Oz asked.

Giles frowned. "Nothing at the moment. But sometimes it helps to know the enemy you're fighting."

* * *

That evening, Buffy called a meeting of the White Hats at Giles's apartment to discuss strategy.

"He's dangerous," Buffy warned. "He carries around a knife and he's used it plenty of times. I've been after Slasher for two years now, so trust me, killing him is not going to be easy. But first things first. We need to locate him. Slasher has itchy feet. He never stays in one place for too long, making it hard to find him sometimes. But he likes anything abandoned. Houses, warehouses, factories, you name it."

"There's a lot of abandoned everything here," Amy said.

"Yeah, the vampire population seriously put a dent in our own," Oz said. "If they weren't killed, they left."

Giles produced a map of Sunnydale and taped it to the wall. "If we're going to find Slasher, then we have a lot of ground to cover."

"Time for the Oz-mobile!" Larry said.

Giles straightened his glasses. "Yes, precisely. Oz, is your van gassed up?"

"Filled it up yesterday."

"Good. We can drive around Sunnydale and see if we can spot anything."

"We know where all the vamps hang," Oz explained to Buffy.

"And Willy," Angel suggested. "Wouldn't hurt to see if he knows something."

"Ooo, and Tara and I could do a locator spell!" Amy said. "I just need a few ingredients."

"We could stop by the magic shop for supplies," Tara said.

"I could drive you girls," Jenny offered.

"Okay, this all sounds good," Buffy said. "Amy, Tara, you two and Jenny see what can find with a locator spell. Oz, you, Giles, and Larry take the van out. And Angel and I will check out Willy's."

"Oh, Buffy," Amy said as she stood up. "You wouldn't happen to have anything that belonged to Slasher, would you?"

Buffy shook her head. "Sorry, but I don't."

Amy shrugged. "No big. I'll improvise."

"Let's reconvene back here in an hour," Giles said. "Hopefully one of us will have found something by then."

* * *

Though Buffy had heard of the infamous Willy the Snitch, she had yet to meet him.

"Well, this is it," Angel said as they stopped in front of Willy's Bar. Before they went in, a vampire in full game face casually walked past them and went inside.

Buffy's eyes grew wide as she reached for the stake in her pocket.

"You might want to put that away before we go in," Angel warned.

"Are you joking? Look, I know you said all types are welcome here, but it goes against all my principles as a slayer! The only vampire I have no intention of staking is _you!_"

Buffy turned around and headed for the bar, but Angel held her back. "Buffy, wait! You can't barge in there and start killing everyone that isn't human."

"Watch me."

Buffy moved toward the bar again, and Angel once again held her back. "Buffy, listen to me. I understand it doesn't make sense, but there's no fighting here. Not even vampires will go after humans here. Willy has a strict policy."

"It's not my policy."

"Buffy, I know it's hard to believe, but a place like this is actually really beneficial to a hellmouth."

Buffy narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that Willy's our eyes and ears to the underworld. Anytime something is going down, chances are, Willy's heard about it. Demons and vampires talk when they're drunk, just like humans. And we want to be on Willy's good side, otherwise he might not be inclined to share what he knows."

Buffy thought about it for a moment, sighed, then reluctantly put her stake away. "Okay, fine. I won't go stake happy in there. But one wrong move from a vampire, the hell with Willy's 'no fighting' policy."

"Agreed."

"Alright, let's go."

It was a busy night at the bar, as per usual on a Saturday night. Buffy glanced around, surprised to see so many vampires and demons alike congregating, and even an odd human or two. And not a one of them blinked an eye at her.

Over behind the bar, a short balding man was giving a vampire a beer when he looked up and saw them.

"Hey, Angel!"

Angel smiled and ambled over to the bar. "Hey, Willy. You doing alright? You look much better than the last time I saw you."

"Oh yeah, I'm doing great. The doctor stitched me up and I'm right as rain now. Even gave me some drugs. That was real nice." Willy looked to Buffy. "And who's this?"

"This is Buffy," Angel said.

"As in, the _vampire slayer_," Buffy said, a little louder than necessary.

A few vampires sitting nearby stood up and headed to the opposite side of the bar. Buffy was amused by that.

Willy grinned. "Ah, so this is the slayer, huh? Glad to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you."

"Same here."

Willy glanced around the bar, as if he was checking to see if anyone was listening to their conversation, then leaned forward. "Between you and me, kid, this town has definitely improved since you killed the Master."

"Good, glad to hear it. Now maybe you could do something for me in return."

"If I can," he said with a shrug.

Buffy reached into her pocket and pulled out a photograph. "Have you this vampire lately?"

Willy took the photograph and examined it for a moment. "Yeah, I've seen him. He was here a few nights ago."

"Do you know where we could find him?" Angel asked.

Willy shook his head and handed the photograph back to Buffy. "Sorry, but I don't know the answer to that."

"Please, Willy, can you think of anything that might help us find him?" Angel asked.

Willy thought for a moment. "Well, come to think of it, I was taking out the trash when I saw him leave. He was headed toward the old warehouse district. Don't know if that's where he's hiding out, but I know a lot of them do. It's nearby."

Angel reached into his pocket and pulled out a wad of bills. "Thanks for your help, Willy. Appreciate it."

Willy smiled and eagerly took the cash. "You're welcome. Nice meeting you, Buffy. I'll uh, keep my eyes and ears open about that vampire," he whispered.

"Thanks."

When they left, Buffy gave Angel a look. "You paid him?"

Angel shrugged. "That's the way it works. You pay Willy, he gives you information. And if he's not forthcoming, you beat him up. Usually he's more inclined to give you information if he knows he's getting a tip."

"What's to stop others from asking him for information about us?"

"Nothing, that's why they call him 'Willy the Snitch'."

Buffy nodded. "Now I get it. Come on, let's check out that warehouse district then head back to Giles' place."

* * *

After a quick stop to the magic shop for supplies, Jenny, Amy, and Tara went back to Giles' apartment.

"I've never done a locator spell before," Tara said as she lit some candles.

"It's not difficult," Amy said. "Though it really works better if I have a personal item from the person. Sort of like how a bloodhound needs a piece of clothing with a human's scent on it to track them down. But we'll make do without it."

Over on the coffee table, Jenny placed a map of Sunnydale in the center. "I hope this will do. It's all I could find."

"Oh that's perfect, Mrs. Calendar," Amy said. "Thank you."

The three finished setting up for the spell and gathered around the map with joined hands.

"Amy, be careful," Jenny warned, always a bit worried whenever the girls would become involved with magic.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing."

Amy chanted an incantation she had memorized. Next to her, she had a picture of Slasher to help her visualize the vampire. Tara and Jenny's combined energies helped, and within moments, a small sphere of blue light appeared before them.

The three watched curiously as the small light roved around the map several times.

"It's locating," Amy whispered.

The light finally settled near a street on the map.

"Randall Street," Tara said.

"But where on Randall Street?" Jenny asked.

Amy studied the map. "It's hard for the locator to pinpoint an exact location sometimes. But this gives us a general area to search."

"Buffy said Slasher likes places that are abandoned," Tara said. "Anything abandoned on Randall Street?"

"Yes, there's a lot abandoned there," Amy replied.

"It's a neighborhood next to the old warehouse district," Jenny explained. "When the vampires had run of the town, a lot of them took up residence in those warehouses. Many of the people who lived nearby didn't feel safe and left. And the ones that stayed were often victims since the vampires were in such close proximity to their homes. I don't think anyone lives on that street anymore."

"Well, at least it's a start," Tara said.

* * *

While Oz drove the van, Larry and Giles kept a lookout for any suspicious activity. The White Hats patrol was a lot easier these days now that they had a slayer guarding the hellmouth. What used to be a nightly event was now maybe only weekly, if that.

Oz still knew the routine though. First stop, the Bronze, because there was always action going on around there. It was busy with it being Saturday and all. Apparently the vampire scare from last night hadn't scared off any clubbers. But the demon and vampire activity seemed to be kept at a minimum, which was a good thing.

Next, Oz drove around downtown, slowing down near alleys and other dark corners where a vampire could be in hiding. There were some students loitering about, probably up to no good, but no vampires.

He then checked out the areas around the school and surrounding neighborhoods. Then on to the warehouse district.

"There's Buffy and Angel," Larry said, pointing up ahead.

Oz slowed the van down and rolled down his window. "Hey, you two have a lead?"

"Possibly," Buffy answered. "Willy seems to think he could be around the warehouse district, but we're not positive yet."

Larry opened the van door and invited Buffy and Angel inside. "It'll be faster to patrol on wheels."

Angel and Buffy climbed inside, and once the door closed behind them, Oz continued to drive.

They drove around the area a few times, but save for searching every one of the buildings, they came up with nothing.

"Why don't we head back to the apartment," Giles said, looking at his watch. "It's about that time anyway."

"And maybe Amy and Tara came through with that locator spell," Buffy said.

* * *

When the group arrived back at the apartment, Amy jumped up from the couch. "Hey, we have a lead!"

"What did you find?" Buffy asked.

"I don't have an exact location, but the spell indicates he's been hiding out on Randall Street. There's a lot of abandoned houses in that neighborhood."

"That's not far from the warehouse district where we were looking," Angel said.

"Looks like we were patrolling around the wrong area," Oz said.

"So what now?" Tara asked.

"Now I go and find that bastard and kill him," Buffy said, turning to head out the door.

Giles stepped in front of her, stopping her. "Just a minute, Buffy. We don't have an exact location on his whereabouts first. Why don't we see if we can pinpoint that first, then come up with a strategy to take him down."

Buffy looked behind her, seeing all the people here that wanted to help. If they all worked together, she was sure they could finally put an end to Slasher.

She wasn't alone anymore.

"Okay," Buffy said. "What plan did you have in mind?"

* * *

It was going to be a long night, but they were all used to long nights. Piled into the van, the group patrolled Randall Street.

From the passenger seat window, Buffy gazed at all of the boarded-up, run-down houses on this street. "This reminds me a lot of Cleveland."

"Hellmouths have things in common, huh?" Larry said from the back.

"More than you can imagine," Buffy said, mindlessly turning a crossbow arrow in her hand. Stakes, she realized, maybe weren't going to cut it. It was much easier to take an opponent by surprise if he didn't see it coming to him. Crossbows sometimes had that advantage.

After a while of patrolling the street and seeing nothing out of the ordinary, Buffy decided to use another method of tracking.

"His sense of smell is amazing," Buffy said as she nodded toward Angel. "I joke that he's like my own personal bloodhound."

"Well in that case, take Oz too," Larry said.

Oz nodded. "Were-sense. Once in a while, I can track something."

"I'm not sure it's going to be a good night for that," Angel said. "The wind has picked up."

"Angel's right," Oz said. "We could pick up on something, but if the wind has carried it away, we might get off track."

"You guys," Amy said, rather impatiently. "Aren't you forgetting something?" She grabbed Tara's hand and smiled back at the group. "We can use magic!"

"Amy, you already tried that," Larry said. "You said you didn't know which house it was."

"Well I got us _here_, didn't I? Now that we're here, maybe I can pinpoint a more accurate location."

"Amy's right," Tara said. "If we're closer, it might be easier to track."

"What if Slasher isn't here right now?" Oz asked. "What if he's somewhere else?"

"This spell is only meant to track where they spend the majority of their time," Amy replied. "Tracking his _exact_ location at this very moment is a lot more advanced. I would try it, but Giles keeps giving me a look telling me not too." Amy threw Giles a look in return.

"Have you ever done a spell like that?" Buffy asked, curious.

"No, but it's probably too advanced for me anyway."

"And far too dangerous," Giles added.

"But, Giles, if it could help find Slasher," Buffy began to argue, but then saw Giles give her same look as he did Amy.

"Advanced magic is too dangerous and a slippery slope to more potent magic. I won't allow it. A simple location spell will suffice."

Amy sighed. "Alright. _Fine_."

Tara reached into her tote bag, which she had brought along for the ride, and began to hand Amy the necessary materials. Within a few minutes, the floor of the van looked like a magic shop with candles and herbs everywhere.

Amy invited Buffy to join their circle since Jenny had opted to stay back at the apartment due to limited space in the van. And plus, Buffy's knowledge of Slasher could only help matters.

Buffy closed her eyes and thought of Slasher. She tried not to think of the pain and emotional trauma he had inflicted. She only thought of his face. Leering and ugly, fangs bared, bald head, dark mustache. She supposed that at one time, he might have been an attractive person, but the evil inside of him had marred his image and made him ugly on the outside.

As Amy chanted, the girls felt an energy rush through them as their combined energies brought forth the spell. At last, the blue sphere once again manifested and circled around the map.

"It's going off the map," Tara said in a soft voice.

With their hands still linked, the girls watched as the blue sphere hit against the wall of the van, almost as if it wanted out.

"Open the door, Larry," Amy said.

Larry did as he was told, and the blue sphere floated out into the night.

"Go follow it!" Amy ordered. "I think it'll lead you to it!"

* * *

While Amy, Tara, and Giles stayed behind in the van, Buffy, Angel, Larry, and Oz followed the blue sphere of light down the street. Each of them carried a weapon of choice. Oz and Larry each had a giant stake which they had personally carved themselves. Angel carried his trusty axe. Buffy was armed with the crossbow.

A few houses away from the van, the blue sphere of light suddenly slowed down and turned down a driveway. When it reached the front door of a small white house, it stopped. Seconds later, the light faded away.

"This must be it," Oz said.

Buffy moved ahead of the group. "Angel and I will go in first and check it out."

The front porch was nonexistent, but merely a few steps leading to the door. Buffy went up the steps and peered in through the small, diamond shaped window on the door. It was dark inside, and there didn't appear to be anything going on here. Buffy reached for the doorknob, which as she suspected, wasn't locked, and went inside.

Behind her, Angel followed.

"See anything?" Buffy asked, knowing he could see far better in the dark than she could.

"Looks like no one's home right now."

"Good. That's what I want to hear. Now let's just hope this is in fact, his hideout."

After checking the place out and finding no one, Buffy waved Larry and Oz inside.

Buffy reached for the flashlight in one of her pockets and looked around, hoping to find some sort of sign that Slasher had made this place home.

He had.

The beam of her flashlight roved over the painting of Beth. Slasher didn't travel light. He always had to drag that painting with him.

"Whoa, it's like staring at your twin, huh?" Larry said, pointing his own flashlight at the painting.

"He's definitely staying here," Buffy said. "He'll come back. We should stay here and wait."

"Why does he carry that painting around?" Oz asked. "I thought he hated her so much that he killed her."

Buffy shrugged. "He's hard to figure out. My guess is that a part of him still loves her."

"So what now?" Larry asked.

Buffy turned to face him. "Now, we wait for him to come back."

* * *

About a half hour later, Larry was starting to get a little restless.

"Where is that vampire?" he complained.

"Probably out causing mayhem," Buffy said. "He can't stay out too much longer though. He has to get back before dawn."

"Speaking of which, if this goes on too much longer, I'm going to have to cut out," Angel said regretfully.

"Hey guys, look," Oz said, pointing toward the window. A street light outside the house illuminated a shadow of a person against the window shade. "Someone's coming."

Buffy held up her crossbow. "Be ready, everyone."

The door creaked open, but a mass of blonde hair was not what everyone was expecting.

Buffy put her crossbow down. "Amy, I could have hit you! I thought you were Slasher!"

"Sorry," she apologized, then closed the door behind her.

"Amy, what are you doing here?" Larry complained.

Amy waltzed over to where the group was sitting. "I got bored waiting in the van. And also, I think I was starting to annoy Giles. I thought I'd come wait with you."

"Amy, I told you to stay with Giles! This could be dangerous!"

"You know what, Larry, I really wish you would stop underestimating me! I'm becoming a really powerful witch! And I'm a White Hat too!"

"Quiet!" Angel said, and Larry and Amy immediately fell silent.

"What is it?" Buffy asked.

Angel nodded toward the door. "I heard something."

It was the sound of someone humming.

"That's him," Buffy whispered when the humming was within her earshot.

The door once again creaked open, and Buffy was ready.

There wasn't much light, but Buffy could clearly see his outline standing in the doorway. Using his height as a guide, Buffy aimed her crossbow to hit him in the heart.

She released the arrow, then heard the thud of the arrow hitting the wall. She had missed.

Slasher began to applaud. "Nice try, Slayer. But you missed."

Angel, realizing that Buffy needed time to reload another arrow into her crossbow, went after Slasher with his axe.

"Like that could kill me!" Slasher taunted, ducking the blade. He then, to Angel's surprise, grabbed the blade and pulled it down, forcing Angel to go down with him.

"Angel, I've got it!" Buffy shouted, and Angel moved back so that Buffy could take another shot.

Suddenly, there was a rumbling beneath their feet and the house began to shake violently.

"Earthquake!" Larry yelled.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious!" Amy yelled back.

"Come on!" Oz yelled at them from the doorway. Amy and Larry scrambled over there for cover.

"Buffy, look out!" Angel yelled.

Buffy looked behind her and saw a tall, shaky bookshelf about to crash down. Seconds later, Angel pushed her out of the way, just mere moments before the bookshelf fell down.

The entire house was roaring as it shook. Glasses falling to the floor shattered upon impact. Pictures on the wall fell from their hooks. Even the ceiling seemed to be falling as a shower of dust fell over them.

Finally, the shaking ceased, but when the dust settled, they realized that Slasher was gone.

* * *

Buffy tossed her crossbow on the floor when she and Angel arrived back at the apartment.

"I'm sorry we didn't get him tonight," Angel said.

Buffy shrugged, then turned around. "Well, there's always tomorrow. I feel like I've said that before. Oh wait, I have." She moved closer to Angel and fell into his arms. She placed her head against his chest and held on to him tightly. "I just want this to be over with already."

Angel wrapped his arms around Buffy a little tighter, then kissed the side of her head. "It will be. We won't give up until he's gone."

Buffy glanced up at him, wishing it could be as easy as Angel made it out to be.

"You look tired," he said to her.

Buffy nodded. "I'm exhausted."

"Maybe you should go to bed."

Buffy agreed, then slipped off into the bathroom to change into her pajamas. When she emerged from the bathroom ten minutes later, she climbed into the covers and placed her head on the pillow, facing the wall.

Shortly after, Angel flipped off the lamp, then crawled into bed next to her. Buffy smiled as she felt Angel put his arms around her. She was disappointed over not getting Slasher, but at least tonight, she would sleep.


	13. Episode 13 Double Trouble, Triple Threat

A/N: This is my take on "Surprise" and "Innocence", Wishverse style, though without Dru and Spike and Buffy and Angel don't sleep together. That's next chapter...no, just kidding. But I do have some great B/A stuff coming up next chapter. Until then...

**EPISODE 13**

**"Double Trouble, Triple Threat"**

xoxo

Slasher's eyes were closed as he was in a total state of relaxation. Underneath the covers, a figure was moving.

It had been a long time since he'd had a woman in his bed. Or her bed, rather. All of the frilly and lacy pillows were a bit overkill, but everything sure smelled nice.

Finally, the girl emerged from underneath the covers. A droplet of blood lingered on her chin as she smiled at him. "Was it as good for you as it was for me?"

Slasher pulled the girl to him, kissed her lips, then licked the blood from her chin, tasting for a second time the blood of the human they had killed earlier. He then pulled away and stared at her for a good long moment. "Does that answer your question?"

The girl smiled in satisfaction, then moved to lay beside him. Her long, blonde hair cascaded over her shoulders and fell to his chest. Slasher picked up a stray tendril and begin playing with it. The hair felt as soft as silk.

"Did I tell you I have a thing for blondes? Killing them, maiming them, torturing them, drinking them, screwing them…"

The girl looked up at him and grinned. "Feel free to do all of those things to me except for the first two."

Slasher chuckled. "Don't worry, I only kill and maim the blondes that I hate."

"Good answer. You should probably know that I've always had a thing for Latinos."

"Good to know."

The girl ran her hand across his chest and began tracing circles with her long, painted fingernails. "So what kind of name is Slasher anyway?"

"It's what they started calling me in the newspapers and I liked it. What about you? Sunday isn't your real name, is it?"

"No, but it is my favorite day of the week."

"Why?"

Sunday smiled at him. "Because it's usually the day all the freshman stay up late to cram for their exams. I always get a good meal on Sunday. Especially Professor McCrory's students. He always gives his tests on a Monday."

"Now see, killing freshmen students is all well and good, but I think you should aim your sights a little higher."

Sunday sat up, a curious look on her face. "Oh yeah?"

"Remember what I said about blondes? There's one blonde in particular I would love to kill. And you can help me if you want."

"And who's that?"

"The Slayer."

Sunday grinned. "I knew I liked you. I've been wanting to get rid of those White Hats for months. Every now and then, they ruin my dinner plans. I'm so tired of them."

"White Hats?"

"Yeah. I've never personally met the Slayer myself, but word is that that's the group she's been hanging out with."

"And who are the White Hats?"

"Just a silly little group of do-gooders who have made it their personal mission to rid the world of vampires."

"So that's who they were," Slasher mused aloud. "I was wondering who the Slayer's new friends were."

"With the Slayer now joining forces with them, inevitably it's going to make our lives more difficult."

"Yeah, not to mention that she's also got Angelus on her side too."

Sunday's eyebrows pleated in a frown. "Angelus? Who's Angelus?"

"I guess he's before your time. He was once a pretty fierce vampire but as of late, he's playing for the other team now. Has a _soul_ and all."

"Well, then I guess you and me are just going to have to get rid of them all."

Slasher smiled. "Glad you and I are on the same page. In fact, I have a plan in action as we speak."

Sunday sat up, intrigued. "A plan? What kind of plan?"

"You'll see."

"A surprise? Ooo, I love surprises. What is it?"

Slasher laughed. "If I told you…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, then it wouldn't be a surprise."

"Tell you what…I'll give you a little hint. Remember what you were telling me earlier? About how this town was once really great?"

"Yeah, things were so nice when the Master was in charge. Then that damn slayer had to ruin it. Wait a second. What exactly do you have planned?"

"Just something that's going to make this town great again."

"You're such a tease. Why don't you just tell me?"

"Alright, I'll tell you. But first, there's something else I want to do."

"What's that?"

Slasher pushed Sunday back down on the mattress and hovered just above her. "One of those things I love to do to blondes," he answered, then leaned down to kiss her neck, making Sunday squeal in delight.

* * *

_Somewhere in Mexico…_

In the dark of night, a group of men loaded several crated boxes into a truck.

One of the men, a short fellow who was a bit on the scrawny side, carried one of the smaller boxes, though he still struggled with the weight of it. "What's in these things?" he asked one of the others in Spanish.

The man shrugged. "Don't know. Must be something important. We need to get these crates delivered tomorrow night."

The smaller man nodded, then carried the box into the truck.

* * *

Buffy sat at the table in the library and waited for the dismissal bell to ring. Amy and Tara usually stopped by the library before they left school, and Buffy was hoping the girls would be up for a little spell casting tonight.

Giles was in the stacks putting away some books. She supposed she should be helping him in some sort of capacity. She was, after all, his "volunteer" or whatever. But she just didn't feel like it. She was content to sit there and read the library's collection of magazines. Besides, Giles didn't seem to mind one way or the other.

The library door opened and Jenny walked in, holding a stack of papers.

"Hi, Jenny."

"Hello, Buffy."

Buffy nodded toward the back. "Giles is in the stacks. He hasn't come out for a while. We might need to send a search party after him."

"I heard that," Giles called out from behind a shelf.

"Actually, I was hoping to run into you," Jenny said as she pulled out the chair next to Buffy and sat down.

"Me? Why?"

"I discovered something interesting and thought you'd like to know." Jenny placed a small stack of papers in front of Buffy.

At this point, Giles found his way out of the stacks and walked over to the table, curious as to what Jenny had found.

Buffy picked up the papers, which consisted of several names, dates, and locations. Another page had an article and picture of Beth. Buffy looked up to Jenny questioningly. "What is all this?"

"Census records and a few articles from old newspapers. Take a look at it. I highlighted a few names."

Buffy scanned the paper until she found Elizabeth Daughtridge's name. "A census record?"

"I did some digging around. Did you know you're related to Elizabeth on your mother's side going back five generations?"

"You mean I'm _actually_ related to Beth?" Buffy stared at the census record in her hand. "How did you find this?"

"I'm a genealogy buff, and a lot of genealogical records are online these days. It wasn't too hard. I was curious when I saw the resemblance between you and Elizabeth and then I had to know."

"So how are we related again?"

"She's your 3rd great grand aunt on your mother's side. She was the older sister of your great, great, great grandmother."

"It's really uncanny how similar you two look," Giles said, picking up the picture of Beth. "I still can't get over it. How extraordinary."

"Guess that sheds some light on why we look so much alike," said Buffy. "Funny thing is that I never really thought we could be related. She grew up in Texas. I had no idea I even _had_ family in Texas."

"Well many families relocated to California during the 1800s," Giles said. "They came from all over. Perhaps yours did as well."

Buffy shrugged. "I guess. Can I see that?" She pointed to the picture Giles held and he handed it over to her. Buffy examined the picture, seeing herself reflected back. "So that means that Slasher took away another member of my family. Now he's really going to pay."

* * *

Sunday ran her fingernails across the crated boxes that had arrived earlier. She was anxious to open them up, but Slasher was making her wait.

"Come on, babe, I just want a peek," she said.

"Patience," he said to her. "Besides, we don't have all the parts yet. I'm expecting another delivery tonight."

"And then we can start?"

Slasher grinned and nodded. "Then, we can start."

Sunday clapped her hands together in excitement. "I can't wait for this! How did you pull this off anyway?"

Slasher shrugged. "I've sort of been working on this little project for a while. Tracking down all of the pieces was a bit of a struggle, and I had to outbid someone named WilliamTheBloody1880 for one of them, but I pulled it off. And now, victory is ours. Or at least, will be. Very soon."

"And it'll be lights out for that poor little Slayer," Sunday said, feigning disappointment.

"Lights out for all of them," Slasher said.

* * *

Amy and Buffy sat with their legs crossed on the floor in Amy's bedroom. Between them, a blue sphere of light circled around a map a few times before fizzling out.

"Damn it, it did it again," Amy said.

"Why does it keep doing that? It worked last time."

"I don't know. I'm sorry, Buffy. I wish I had answers for you."

"Maybe we should wait and do this with Tara. If we all combine our energies…"

"We've tried it a dozen times, Buffy. Both Tara and I. It's not working anymore. Something must have changed."

"Like what?"

Amy shrugged. "Any number of things. He may not be in Sunnydale anymore. Or a masking spell could be at a play."

"What's that?"

"If someone doesn't want to be found, they can use a masking spell to hide."

"I don't think Slasher would go to such lengths as that."

"Then he could just be moving around too much. If he doesn't stay in one location for too long, the spell won't pick it up."

"Well he does hate staying in one place for too long." Buffy stood up and dusted the back of her pants. "And he knows we're on to him."

Amy gathered up the supplies from the floor and stood to her feet. "We'll find him, Buffy."

"Or he'll find us. He always shows his ugly mug eventually. Just wish I knew what he was up to."

Amy placed her candles and magic bag in her nightstand drawer. "You want to stay for a movie? Larry's coming over in a little while and we're having a movie night. You can join us."

"Thanks, but I can't. I've got patrol." Buffy grabbed her jacket from the back of a chair.

Amy smiled. "Oh right. I guess you've got a vampire to find."

"Wish me luck."

* * *

Patrol was uneventful, save for one drunk vampire Buffy and Angel found in the cemetery who was on his way home.

Buffy was getting restless, itching to fight something. As soon as she had that thought, she got her wish.

Up ahead, there was a group of vampires unloading several crated boxes from a truck and carrying them inside one of the many abandoned factories of downtown Sunnydale.

"I'm going to guess they're up to no good," Buffy said.

"I'm going to say you're right about that," Angel said. "Come on, let's get a closer look."

They moved a little closer, hiding behind a car so they could observe what was happening unnoticed for a moment.

"What do you think is inside those boxes?" Buffy asked.

Angel shrugged. "Could be just about anything. I say ambush them and find out."

Buffy nodded and reached for her stake. "Agreed."

There were three vampires total unloading the truck. Two looked rather large and threatening. The third vampire was smaller and sort of wimpy-looking according to Buffy.

"You take Big Ugly number one," Buffy said, pointing to the vampire in the truck. "I'll take Big Ugly number two," she said, pointing to the other one.

They both agreed that whoever got to him first could get the wimpy one.

As Big Ugly number two headed to the truck to get another box, Buffy made her move and surprised him from behind. She kicked him and watched as he stumbled on the truck's ramp.

Angel, right behind her, ran up to the truck and charged Big Ugly number one, causing the vampire to drop his box in the process. On his toes, which was Angel's luck. He used the vampire's moment of distraction to punch him in the stomach.

Meanwhile, Buffy kicked her vampire again until he lost balance and fell from the ramp. He quickly regrouped and was back on his feet in an instant, and he didn't look too happy.

"Oh, please, don't give me that look," Buffy mocked. "Your miserable excuse for an existence will be over with in just a second anyway."

The vampire charged toward Buffy. She dodged the move and spun around, kicking him once more.

In the back of the truck, Angel slammed his opponent against the wall. He reached for his stake, but the vampire, on to what he was intending to do, grabbed the wood and snatched it from Angel's hand.

Angel, however, had a Plan B. Spotting a wooden box on the floor, Angel grabbed the vampire, turned him around, and threw him down on the box. The corner of the box hit his chest in just the right spot, and the vampire exploded.

At the same time, Buffy's vampire was getting pummeled by Buffy's fist. The vampire, looking dazed, tried to fight back. He wasn't quick enough. Buffy buried her stake into his chest and watched him turn to ash.

After her kill, Buffy looked around, noting the third vampire was nowhere in sight. "Hey, the wimpy vamp got away."

"But he left this behind." Angel walked out of the truck with a long, but small crated box. "Don't know about you, but I'm curious to see what's inside."

"Good thinking. Let's take it over to Giles' and open it up. He lives for stuff like this."

* * *

"You did _what_?" Slasher asked the vampire, fighting the urge to rip those glasses off his face and to give him a piece of his mind.

"I lost one of the boxes," the vampire replied timidly. "The Slayer and Angelus must have taken it! They ambushed us as we were unloading and when I looked back into the truck, the last piece was gone."

Slasher grabbed the vampire, shook him, then slammed him against the wall. "You have managed to ruin _all _of the hard work I've done in one single instant! I ought to kill you right now!"

"Wait!" Sunday said, interrupting them. "Was that the only box that was taken?"

"I-I think so," the vampire stammered.

"We're missing the right arm," replied one of the other minions. "That's the only one we're missing."

Slasher gave the vampire one more slam against the wall before releasing him. He didn't have time for this right now. He turned around and pointed to three vampires. "You, you, and you. Come with me." He turned back to the vampire he had been attacking. "And you and had better hope I find that box or I'll hunt you down and kill you!"

"Where are you going?" Sunday asked.

"Where do you think? I'm going to get that arm back."

* * *

Giles had just sat down with a cup of tea to drink before bed when he heard a knock at the door. He took a quick sip from the steaming mug and placed it on the table.

"Giles? It's Buffy," she said on the other side.

"Just a second," he called out, then stood to his feet and made it to the doorway.

When he finally opened the door, he found Buffy, Angel, and a long crated box between them. He moved aside, allowing them to enter. "Is everything alright?"

"Not sure yet," Buffy replied and placed the box on the table.

"What on earth is that?"

"We haven't opened it yet," Angel answered. "But we found some vampires unloading several of these from a large truck and we thought it seemed a little suspicious."

"We killed two of the vamps and then snagged one of them," Buffy continued. "I thought you'd like to take a look, seeing as how you seem to thrive on this hellmouth stuff."

Giles nodded enthusiastically, eager to see what was in the box. "Yes, of course. Well let's open it up and have a look, shall we?"

Buffy examined the box for a moment and found a couple of latches on the front. She undid the latches and lifted the lid. Inside appeared to be an arm clad in armor. Buffy glanced at Giles for just a moment to see what he thought when without warning, the arm moved and grabbed Buffy by the throat. The arm had an extremely strong grip and Buffy struggled against it.

Angel moved into action, grabbing the arm and tugging at it to stop it from choking her. With both of their efforts, the two managed to pull it off, and Angel shoved it back into the box and Giles slammed the lid shut.

Buffy took a step back and tried to catch her breath. She swayed when she coughed, and Angel moved to steady her.

"Good heavens, Buffy! Are you alright?" Giles asked.

Buffy nodded, though she was still trying to catch her breath. "Man, that arm had major grip. What the hell is that thing?"

"I know what it is," Angel said.

Something about the tone of Angel's voice told Buffy the news was not good at all. "Angel?"

"It's a legend…way before my time. There was a demon that was brought forth to rid the Earth of the plague of humanity. To separate the righteous from the wicked, and to burn the righteous down. They called him the Judge."

"This is the Judge?" Giles eyes widened in alarm.

"Not all of him."

Buffy looked from Angel to Giles and back to Angel again. "Okay, still needing backstory here."

"He couldn't be killed, right?" Giles said. "If I recall correctly, an army was sent against him. Most of them died, but they were able to dismember him. Just not…kill him."

"And the pieces were scattered, buried in every corner of the Earth."

"So all of these parts are being brought here," Buffy said. "And what happens next? The Judge is reassembled?"

Angel nodded. "I take it that's the plan."

"And what happens then?"

"Armageddon," Angel answered.

Buffy eyed the box and double-checked the latch to make sure it was still secure. "This has Slasher written all over it."

"We need to get this out of town," Giles said. "Far out of town. And quickly."

"I'll do it," Angel said.

"You will?" Buffy asked. "When will you be leaving?"

Angel looked at Buffy, seeing the worry in her eyes. "I guess I better leave tonight."

* * *

Buffy sat at the foot of the bed and watched as Angel put some clothes in a duffel bag.

"I wish you didn't have to go."

Angel set the duffel bag on the bed and zipped it up. "I know. I do too. But you know why I have to go, don't you?"

Buffy nodded. "Yeah, I know. But I don't have to be happy about it."

"I'm not that happy about it either."

"Where will you go?"

Angel shrugged and moved the duffel bag aside so that he could sit beside her. "I don't know yet. I'm going to take that thing as far away as I can get it and hide it somewhere. Maybe in the desert, I don't know."

"It'll be strange being here by myself without you around. I've sort of gotten used to your company."

"Me too. But I won't be gone too long. Only a few weeks, maybe a month at most. I promise I'll come back."

"Or maybe I could just go with you. We had fun on the road, didn't we?" Buffy smiled, almost hopeful that he would say yes.

Angel shook his head. "You need to stay here and keep an eye on the hellmouth."

"Why? They've done without me before. If it'll only be a few weeks, I think they could manage without me."

"With Slasher on the loose?" Angel said with an eyebrow raised.

Buffy gave him a pouty look. "Okay, you're right. You'll call me though, won't you?"

Angel smiled. "Of course. You know I will."

"Every day?"

"If you want."

"I'm going to miss you."

Angel reached out and touched her chin, then lifted her face up to his. "I'm going to miss you too." He stared into her eyes for a moment before closing his own and placing his lips on hers.

* * *

Angel spotted his gas needle nearing on empty and groaned. In his rush to get out of Sunnydale, he had completely forgotten to fill up his tank. And seeing as how he wasn't going to get very far without gas, he pulled into the first gas station he could find.

He pulled the Crown Vic up to the first pump and dug into his wallet. Upon exiting his vehicle, he locked the door. Then, he headed inside the convenience store to pay.

As soon as Angel stepped inside, a black sedan pulled up to the next pump. Slasher was behind the wheel, grinning. "Get it, boys," he ordered, and watched as his minions went to work.

One vampire smashed the driver's side window and popped the trunk. He then grabbed the crated box and hopped into the passenger seat of Slasher's car with the package in tow. Two more vampires went to work at slashing the car's tires.

"Come on, ain't got all day!" Slasher hissed at them.

The vampires finished their task and hurriedly got back into the car. Slasher stepped on the gas.

He knew following Angelus would be a good idea. He was glad his good thinking had paid off.

* * *

Angel heard a commotion outside and ran out the door before he could even get his change back. Immediately, he knew that something was not right. For starters, the driver's side window was bashed in and the front door was ajar.

Alarmed, Angel rushed over to the trunk to see if the arm was still inside. The trunk was also open, and the arm was gone.

"Damn it!" Angel yelled. He heard a car accelerate somewhere on the highway and turned around just in time to see a familiar bald head behind the wheel of a sedan.

Slasher had the Judge's arm.

* * *

Buffy lay in bed awake. She occasionally glanced at the digital clock on the nightstand, wondering where Angel was at that moment. Was he out of Sunnydale now? Out of the county? Out on the interstate? Wherever he was, each minute that passed meant that he was further away from her.

After he had left, Buffy wanted to do nothing but sleep. So she changed into her pajamas and climbed under the covers. Sleep, however, was elusive. It was strange to not have Angel sleeping next to her.

Buffy picked up Angel's pillow and buried her nose into it. It still smelled like him. She clutched the pillow like a stuffed animal and closed her eyes. Once again, she attempted to fall asleep.

The phone ringing made her jump. Buffy turned on the lamp and picked up the phone on the nightstand. She wondered who would be calling her at this hour.

"Hello?"

"Buffy."

A smile spread across Buffy's face. "Hey, you. I know you promised to call me but I didn't think it would be this soon."

"Buffy, Slasher has the Judge's arm."

Buffy bolted upright with the phone pressed to her ear. "What? How? What happened? Where are you?"

"I stopped at a gas station. The arm was in my trunk and the car was locked. I went inside to pay for the gas and was only gone for a minute. When I came back out, my car had been broken into, my tires were slashed, and the arm was gone. He must have followed me here. I saw him driving off as soon as I realized what had happened."

"Damn it! This isn't good!"

"I know. We need to stop Slasher from assembling the Judge, assuming he has all of the pieces of him."

"Can you get back home? Do you have a spare tire?"

"Yeah, I have a spare, but one spare does me no good when I have three other flat tires."

"Oh, right."

"I'll give Oz a call to come pick me up. I'm not that far out of town."

Buffy was already out of bed and rifling through her dresser. "I'm going to get dressed and head over to that factory. Maybe I can stop him."

"Buffy, I don't want you going by yourself. It could be really dangerous."

"Angel, I face death every day. Besides, we can't wait for this thing to come get us. We need to stop it before it does!"

Angel sighed on the other end, but he knew Buffy was right. "I know. You're right."

"I'll see if I can intercept Slasher getting the Judge assembled. You and Oz meet me at the factory in case I need backup."

"Okay, will do. And, Buffy?"

"Yeah?"

"Be careful."

* * *

Sunday paced back and forth around the factory, waiting for Slasher's return. She hoped he could pull this off. If not, it would be yet another plan ruined by those White Hats.

She heard the sound of a door opening behind her. When she turned around, her smile returned. Slasher walked in with a crated box over his head. "I got it."

"Finally!" Sunday cheered.

"We've got to hurry," Slasher said. "We don't have much time. I'm sure the Slayer and White Hats will be on our trail shortly."

"Oh let them come," Sunday laughed. "It'll be fun watching them squirm."

Slasher whistled for one of his minions to come forth. "Put this where it goes. It's the arm." Slasher handed him the box, and the vampire dutifully followed his orders.

All of the boxes had been assembled into the shape of a body.

"And now, for the best part," Slasher said, holding the head of the Judge. When the arm was in place, Slasher handed the head to the vampire for him to assemble, then stood back to watch.

"Ready for this?" he asked Sunday.

Sunday nodded. "I can't wait for it."

When the head was put in place, a bright light shone through the cracks in the crated boxes.

"It's working!" Sunday squealed.

A few moments later, the boxes began to split open and a blue-horned creature emerged, completely whole now. The Judge opened his eyes.

Slasher and Sunday watched as the Judge slowly made his way out of his box. He stumbled a little as he was unsteady on his feet, but quickly regained his balance and stepped closer to the duo.

"You!" he pointed to Slasher. "You stink of humanity. You're capable of affection. And you," he pointed to Sunday. "You share in that sentiment."

"You shut your trap," Slasher warned. "We're the ones that brought you back. You should be thanking us!"

"If you want someone to destroy, how about the one that almost screwed up your resurrection?" Sunday suggested. "That's him," she pointed to the vampire with the horn-rimmed glasses. "He's the one. He lost your arm and we were lucky to get it back. Take him."

"What?" the vampire asked, surprised and suddenly panicked.

The Judge studied the vampire and nodded. "This one is full of feeling. He reads. Yes, bring him to me."

Slasher grabbed the vampire before he could run off and offered him to the Judge. "Can't you just zap him from there?"

"My full strength will return in time. Until then, I need contact." The Judge stepped closer to the vampire, who struggled against Slasher but was no match for his strength.

"Please, no! No!" he begged.

The Judge, ignoring his victim's pleas for mercy, placed his hand on the vampire's chest. The touch ignited a puff of smoke. Sunday's eyes grew wide as she watched the scene unfold. Slasher just smiled.

Finally, the smoke turned into a burning flame and began to burn through the vampire. He cried in anguish as the flames overcame him before meeting his end and exploding into ash.

Sunday began to clap in delight. "That's amazing!" She glanced at Slasher, who was smiling back at her.

"See? I told you this plan of mine would be great. Now no one can stop us. Not even the Slayer or Angelus or those silly little White Hats."

Nearby, the Judge stared at his hand and smiled, feeling joy that his power had finally returned.

* * *

As Buffy approached the factory, she was surprised to see Oz's van pull up next to her. In the passenger seat was Angel. Oz parked near the curb and Angel got out.

"Hey, I didn't think you would be here so soon."

"Oz was on his way home from a gig and was pretty close when I called him. He picked me up and we drove straight here. I filled him in about the Judge on the drive over."

Oz got out of the van and walked around the vehicle. "Is that the factory?" he asked Buffy.

Buffy nodded. "Yeah, but you should stay in the van, Oz. If the Judge has been assembled, it could be really dangerous."

"I'm a White Hat. Let me help. If it gets really hairy in there and you want me to leave, I'll go."

Buffy and Angel exchanged glances, then decided they couldn't stop Oz.

"Okay, come on," Buffy said. "We can't waste any more time."

It was eerily quiet at the door to the factory, which for some reason made Buffy feel uneasy. Sometimes vampires were like children. When they got real quiet, you knew they were up to no good.

Angel opened the door and the three made their way inside, being mindful to be as quiet as possible. Buffy pointed to some stairs that led to an upper level of the factory, and Angel and Oz followed her.

From the top level, they could see everything that was going on below.

Oz squinted his eyes, focusing in on the blonde vampire that caught his eye.

Angel and Buffy were focused on the big, blue beast that was evidently the Judge.

"We're too late," Buffy said, her voice barely audible.

"We need to get out of here," Angel whispered, then turned to Oz. "Things just got hairy. You leave first. Get the van ready."

Oz didn't argue and started to go down the stairs.

Below them, the Judge suddenly paused, sensing something was off.

"What is it?" Slasher asked.

"Is he going to do that thing again?" Sunday asked. "Please let him do that thing again!"

"Quiet!" Slasher snapped at her, then turned back to the Judge. "What's wrong?"

"Something…" The Judge looked around the factory before he turned to look upwards. He spotted Angel and Buffy and growled.

Oz had fortunately gotten away just in time, but Buffy and Angel found themselves trapped by several vampires on both sides of the stairs.

* * *

Oz ran to his van as fast as he could. When he got to the door, he looked back and frowned. He had thought Buffy and Angel would follow right behind him, but the fact that they weren't out of the factory yet concerned him.

Oz swung open his door and climbed inside, then turned the key into the ignition. He would wait for Buffy and Angel here, unless of course, he had to make a quick getaway. In the meantime, he grabbed his cell phone from the cup holder and called Giles' number.

The phone only rang twice before the watcher answered.

"Giles, we've got a big problem."

* * *

The vampires led Buffy and Angel down to the lower level before Slasher, Sunday, and the Judge.

Slasher looked at Buffy and grinned. "Slayer, you're right on time."

Angel struggled against the vampires that held him. "Leave her alone."

Slasher glanced at Angel. "And I'm so glad you brought Angelus too. We're going to have some fun."

Sunday laughed in delight. "I can't wait for this!"

The Judge watched this exchange before setting his eyes on Buffy. "The girl."

"He can sense your wholesome goodness," Sunday teased.

Angel shook himself free of the vampires that held him and moved between the Judge and Buffy. "No, take me."

Buffy looked at him, alarmed. "No!"

"Take me instead of her!"

Slasher glared at him. "There is no 'instead'. You both get a turn. She gets to go first."

"He doesn't want to watch the slayer die," Sunday said in mock sympathy. "But I do. I've heard all the stories about you, Slayer. This town was good and you ruined it. Once you're gone, it'll be much better again."

Angel's captors grabbed hold of him again and pulled him back. He struggled against them, wishing there was something he could do to stop this train in motion. He looked around, hoping to see something, anything, that might help them get out of this.

Looking up, he saw several video monitors being held by chains. That might provide some sort of distraction, but first, he had to get Buffy out of here. When he looked back, he saw the Judge reaching for Buffy…and Buffy prepared to defend herself.

"Buffy, don't touch him!" Angel shouted.

Buffy kicked the Judge in the chest and knocked him back. Angel, fearful of Buffy's safety, managed to shake off the vampires again and lunged for the chains. Angel watched as the Judge stepped directly underneath the monitors. He let the chain go and watched as the monitors crashed to the floor on top of him. He knew it didn't kill him, but there was now a giant hole in the floor, and he and Buffy had a chance to escape.

"Buffy, come on!" Angel shouted.

Buffy, seeing what Angel's plan was, elbowed her captors and shook them off, then followed Angel down the hole.

The hole led to the sewers below and Buffy and Angel landed there with a thud. Angel jumped to his feet, helped Buffy to hers, and together, they ran down the tunnels.

Above them, Sunday looked to two of her minions and was floored to see them just standing there. "Well don't just stand there, you idiots! Go get them!"

The two vampires nodded and ran to the hole.

In the sewers, Buffy and Angel closed a door behind them as the two vampires giving them chase dropped through the hole after them. The vampires looked around for them but didn't see them. After a few moments of searching the tunnel, the vampires walked past the door.

Once they were gone, Buffy opened the door. Seeing that the coast was clear, she ran to a nearby ladder and started to head up. Angel followed.

At the surface, Buffy lifted a manhole cover over her head, pushed it aside, and climbed out. Once Angel made it out, he covered the hole back again.

"There!" Buffy said, and pointed to Oz's van parked down the street.

Oz, having spotted them, pressed on the gas and shouted through the open window. "Get in!"

Angel yanked the door open, allowed Buffy to get in first, then climbed in behind her and slammed the van door shut.

"Step on it, Oz!" he yelled, and Oz sped away.

* * *

Giles was waiting for the trio when they arrived.

"Thank god you all are alright," he said as he ushered them into his apartment.

"It was a close call, but we made it out," Buffy told him.

"I'm sorry I let this happen," Angel said. "I should have known Slasher would follow me."

Buffy placed a hand on Angel's arm. "Angel, this isn't your fault. If Slasher wanted to assemble the Judge bad enough, he would have found a way no matter what you did."

"What's done is done," Giles said. "What we must do now is find a way to stop the Judge."

"Is that even possible?" Oz asked. "I thought no weapon could destroy him."

Giles nodded. "Yes, well, unfortunately that's the truth. But even if we can't destroy him, we can certainly stop him. We'll have to find a way to disassemble him. It was done before. It can be done again."

"How do we do that?" Buffy asked.

Giles didn't have an answer for that, and that made Buffy worry. She hadn't known Giles for very long, but he appeared to be the sort of man who had all of the answers. This time, he did not.

"Why don't you start by telling me what happened at the factory?"

"Not much to tell," Buffy said. "When we got to the factory, the Judge was already assembled."

"When Oz called, he said you and Angel were still inside. Were you able to get away unseen?"

"No, we got caught," Angel said.

"Fortunately, we got away. But it was a close call."

"You have no idea how close of a call it was, Buffy," Angel said to her. "You shouldn't have touched the Judge."

"You _touched_ the Judge?" Giles asked, alarmed.

Buffy stared at the two in confusion. "Well I'm okay, so relax. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that he could burn someone by touch alone," Angel said.

"Oh."

"But nothing happened?" Giles asked.

"I guess he's not strong enough yet," Buffy replied. "But I guess that does explain the warm flush I felt when I kicked him. Like a sudden fever or something."

"You're incredibly lucky, Buffy."

"Don't worry, I won't let him touch me again."

Giles took off his glasses and began his nervous habit of cleaning them. "In time, he won't need to touch you. The stronger he gets, he'll be able to reduce us to charcoal with a look. We better research. Hopefully we can find a weak spot." Giles put his glasses back on and looked to Buffy and Angel. "Are you up for researching tonight?"

"Absolutely," Angel said before Buffy could say no.

"Yeah, where do we start?" Oz asked.

Giles looked to Oz and raised an eyebrow. "It's a school night. Are you sure you want to stay?"

"I'm wired, Giles. I can't sleep anyway."

"Very well then," Giles said as he headed to his bookshelf. "Let's get started."

"All-nighters. Fun," Buffy said and plopped down on the couch. "Oh, almost forgot to mention. Slasher has a new girlfriend. Leave it to Slasher to find a vampire just as diabolical as he is."

"It's Sunday," Oz said.

Giles turned to Oz. "Sunday's involved in this too?"

Oz nodded.

Buffy looked from Oz to Giles. "You know this vampire?"

"Yeah," Oz said. "Most of the time, she hangs out at the UC Sunnydale campus. At the Psi Theta house to be exact. She has a penchant for freshman blood. But every time we've seen her and her gang, she's gotten away."

"I'm afraid vampires are the least of our worries at the moment," Giles said as he began handing out books to everyone. "The Judge is extremely dangerous. If we don't find a way to stop him—"

"I know, I know," Buffy interrupted. "End of world. Let's hit the books."

* * *

Buffy, Angel, and Oz stayed at Giles until the wee hours of the morning researching until all four of them fell asleep in the living room.

The doorbell ringing was what woke them all.

Giles jumped at the sound and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. His glasses were askew on his face and an open book was on his lap. The doorbell rang again and Giles stood up. "Just a minute," he called out.

When he opened the door, Jenny was standing on the other side.

"Good morning, Rupert," she said, holding up a basket of muffins. "I know it's early, but I thought I would surprise you. Hoped you haven't had breakfast yet because I brought—" Jenny trailed off, noting Giles' disheveled appearance. "Is everything alright?"

"No, not exactly. Come in." He moved away from the door and let Jenny inside.

Jenny glanced around the room, noting the weary-eyed group sitting around the dim living room with stacks of books surrounding them. "Uh-oh, what are we researching?"

"The Judge," Giles said.

Jenny turned to Giles and shook her head. "I don't understand. "What's…'the Judge'?"

"The death of us all if we can't stop him," Giles replied.

* * *

At the factory, the Judge knelt in a corner off by himself.

Meanwhile, Slasher paced the length of the room as Sunday watched him.

"Will you quit that? We already have a hole in the floor. We don't need another one."

"We need to get out of here. The Slayer and Angelus are still alive, and they know where we are."

Sunday picked up a magazine from the floor and opened it up. "Relax, they won't show. They ran off like two scared little girls. They're too smart to come here again, especially since they know about the Judge."

At the mention of the big, blue creature, Slasher looked across the room. "What's he up to anyway? He's just sitting there."

"I am preparing," he said.

Slasher rolled his eyes. "Sure. I also like to sit around on my ass when I'm preparing. Didn't you just hear me say that the Slayer and Angelus are still alive? Why don't get your ass moving and get with the killing already?"

"Destroying the peace and harmony Sunnydale has grown accustomed to these last couple of months would be nice too," Sunday added.

"My strength grows, and with every life I take it will increase further."

"Then let's go kill some. This 'preparing' is starting to really bore me."

Sunday flipped a page in her magazine. "It's sun-up, babe. We're stuck here for a while anyway."

Slasher groaned.

* * *

After school, the group gathered at the library to continue their research. They had exhausted all of Giles' resources at home, but Giles had many more books at the library. Meanwhile, Jenny brought her laptop to search the internet.

"I feel like my eyes are getting crossed," Amy complained as she closed a book and added it to the stack of books already researched. "Everything I read about the Judge just says that no weapon can be forged to kill him."

"Yeah, and it took an army to take him down last time," Buffy added. "Though it doesn't say exactly _how_ the army took him down."

The group was silent for a while as they went back to researching. After a while, Larry looked up and smiled. "That's it. An army."

"I don't think we want to get civilians involved in this," Giles said.

"I'm not saying let's let the army take care of it. I'm saying let's use some of their weapons."

"Larry, did you miss the part where I said no weapon could be forged to kill him?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, but what was that? Centuries ago? I'm willing to bet that the army who took him down last time didn't have tankers and rocket launchers."

Giles sat up straighter and put his book down. "You may be on to something, Larry."

"You think that could work?" Buffy asked Giles.

"It's certainly worth a shot. If we could find a weapon that would disassemble the Judge, we may have a fighting chance."

"Only one problem," Tara said, speaking up. "How would we get our hands on weapons like that?"

"Oh, easy," Larry said. "My cousin works on base. I'm sure he could loan us something."

* * *

Night fell, and Slasher was getting restless. And at this point, so was Sunday.

"Let's get out of here," Sunday said to Slasher. "I'm getting hungry. I need a nice human to gnaw on for a while."

"Yeah, good idea," he said, glancing over her shoulder to the Judge who had been sitting in the corner all day.

They were just about to head for the door when the Judge's voice stopped them.

"I am ready now."

"Well it's about damn time," Slasher said, glaring at him.

The Judge, ignoring the vampire's anger, walked past them and out the door.

Slasher looked at Sunday and for the first time that day, smiled. "Let's get this show started."

* * *

Oz's van was parked outside the military base. They were waiting for Larry, who promised his cousin would come through for them.

"How long has it been?" Buffy asked.

"Long," Amy replied.

"Do you think Larry will be able to get that rocket launcher?" Tara asked.

Buffy looked out the window and saw Larry and Angel walking towards the van. Between them, they held a crated box. "If a rocket launcher can fit in that box, I'm going to say yes."

Giles opened the door to allow them in.

"We got it," Larry said triumphantly.

"Now let's just hope it works," Giles said nervously.

Angel and Larry pushed the box towards the back of the van. With the whole group piled in the van, space was very limited, so everyone had to squeeze in.

Buffy, curious to see it, opened the box and took a look inside.

"I could give you a crash course on how to use it," Larry said.

Buffy picked the rocket launcher up, surprised at how right it felt in her hand. "I think I can figure this bad boy out. But sure, show me anyway."

* * *

Oz drove to the factory first. But as soon as Buffy and Angel went in, they came back out.

"Not there?" Larry asked.

Buffy shook her head and got back into the van. "Nope. The place is completely deserted."

"That's not good," Amy said, stating the obvious. The obvious being that if the Judge wasn't there, he was about to wage war on Sunnydale.

"We need to find them. Sooner rather than later," Giles said.

Buffy looked at Giles, noting the worry in his tone. "Yeah, no telling how much time we have left. But I'm thinking not much."

"Do you have an idea where they would go?" Jenny asked.

Buffy sighed. "I don't know. Somewhere crowded, I guess. I mean, the Judge needs bodies, right?"

"What about the Bronze?" Amy suggested.

"It's closed tonight for a private party," Larry said.

"Where else could they go then?" Tara asked. "I don't think there's a lot of choices in Sunnydale other than the Bronze."

"Well there's a movie theater," Jenny said. "You can always find a crowd of people there."

"Yeah, but it's closed for renovation," Oz said.

"I have an idea where they might go," Angel said.

* * *

The mall was crowed, as was typical any given night as there wasn't a lot to do in Sunnydale. A line of customers stood at one of the stands in the food court while others walked around the nearby stores.

A staircase led to the upper level of the mall, which lead up from both sides. The door opened, and the Judge walked in, followed by Slasher, Sunday, and their lackeys.

As a man went up the stairs, the Judge reached out with his hand. From his hand, he emitted an arc of energy. The man froze, a stunned expression on his face, then suddenly before their eyes, he combusted and disappeared into a puff of smoke.

"Go lock the exits," Slasher ordered. Slasher's group of minions ran down the stairs to do as they were told.

"I can't wait for this," Sunday said.

Slasher looked up at the Judge. "Let's get this show started."

The Judge smiled.

The elevator door opened and Buffy walked out. Behind her, Angel and Larry carried the crate with the rocket launcher on their shoulders. The others followed behind.

"Everybody keep back," Buffy said. "Damage control only. Take out any lesser vamps if you can. Angel and I can handle the Smurf."

The Judge moved down the stairs, then stopped. He peered over the railing at the unsuspecting crowd below. He extended his arm and once again, emitted his energy. This time, it enveloped all of the people below. The crowd froze, and the Judge smiled.

"This is more exciting than anything I've ever seen," Sunday said.

"And soon enough, they'll all be in our control," Slasher said. "We'll have run of this town yet."

Suddenly, a crossbow hit the Judge in his chest, breaking his concentration. The energy the Judge had been emitting stopped, and the people below were left behind dazed and confused.

The Judge yanked the arrow out of his chest. "Who dares?"

Slasher and Sunday looked in the direction the arrow came from.

"White Hats," Sunday muttered.

"I think I got his attention," Buffy said.

"You're a fool," the Judge said to her. "No weapon forged can stop me."

"That was then." Buffy exchanged her crossbow for the rocket launcher and placed it on her shoulder. "This is now."

Across the room, Slasher and Sunday exchanged a look, then started to run.

"Go for it," Angel said, encouraging her.

Buffy aimed the weapon at the Judge.

"What's that do?" the Judge asked.

Buffy answered his question by pulling the trigger. The rocket hit the Judge directly in the chest as Slasher and Sunday jumped over the railing. The Judge exploded, leaving a puff of smoke and flame in his wake. His charred remains fell all around them.

Mall patrons were screaming and panicking, all of them running toward the nearest exit. Behind a cloud of smoke, Slasher and Sunday got up from the floor and ran off.

Buffy looked down at the rocket launcher. "Best weapon ever," she said, impressed with power of this thing.

"Is he dead?" Amy asked.

Buffy shrugged. "We can't be sure. Pick up the pieces and keep them separate."

As the group began collecting the leftover pieces of the Judge, Buffy put down the heavy weapon and looked to Angel. "We still need to find Slasher and Sunday. Did you see which way they went?"

"No. Take that corridor. I'll look down the other one."

Buffy nodded, and they went off in separate directions.

Down a side corridor while dodging frightened customers, Buffy happened to spot Slasher. He turned to look behind him, and when he saw Buffy, he ran faster. Buffy jumped over a table lying on its side in the food court and gave him chase.

Smoke from the Judge's smoldering remains reached the sprinklers, and it began to rain inside.

Buffy, soaked and wishing everyone would get out of her way so she could do her job, reached the end of the hallway where she had seen Slasher go. She looked around, but didn't see Slasher anywhere.

Suddenly, he pounced on her from behind, knocking her to the ground. Buffy struggled and rolled over to fight him, but he had now pinned her down to the floor.

"You ruined my plans!" he shouted at her. He morphed into his vampire façade and glared at her with angry eyes.

Buffy didn't have a stake handy, and given the fact that her arms were pinned, she had one alternative left.

She kneed him in the groin.

Slasher immediately loosened his grip on her and Buffy managed to get free. He stood up to move after her, though he was visibly in pain and thought better of it.

"Next time, Slayer. Next time!"

With that, Slasher took off, leaving Buffy standing in the artificial rain.


	14. Episode 14 - The Haunting

xoxo

xoxo

**EPISODE 14**

**"The Haunting**"

xoxo

Three young men sat around a coffee table with a Ouija board spread before them.

"Keefer's moving it."

"I'm not moving it, Axel! It's moving by itself. I swear!"

"Hey guys, look! It's spelling something."

The triangular pointer moved around the board until it spelled out two words: LOWELL HOUSE.

"Lowell House!" Keefer said. "It knows where we are! See, I told you this wasn't fake, Axel!"

"Unless you were moving it," Axel said.

"Let's ask it another question," Keefer said, ignoring Axel's comment. "Darius, you ask it something."

Darius cleared his throat. "Yo, spirit. Are you the one that keeps moving my stuff and hiding my basketball?"

The pointer moved to the top of the board, stopping at the "N".

"Guess that confirms there's more than one of them," Darius said.

"What's your name?" Keefer asked.

The pointer once again moved around the board and stopped at the "G". It remained there, spelling no more.

"Alright, we'll call him 'G'," Darius said, laughing.

"Okay, I've got a question to ask him," Axel said. "If you're for real, and Keefer really isn't playing some kind of trick on us, then prove it. Why don't you show yourself?"

Suddenly, a gust of wind filled the room as if the doors and windows were wide open, but everything remained closed. A black smoke began to fill the room, and before their eyes, a large, horned figure with sharp teeth appeared within the smoke, growling at all three of them.

The boys screamed in horror and jumped to their feet. The Ouija board was knocked to the floor in their haste to get away.

They ran down the hallways where the lights flickered intermittently. The horned face floated behind them.

"Let's get outside!" Darius yelled, turning the corner down the hallway which led to the back door.

Keefer, trailing behind, felt something like sharp claws down his back. The pain sent a surge of adrenaline pumping through his body, and he quickly caught up with his buddies.

Once outside, the boys struggled to regain their breath. It appeared that the demon sprit did not follow them outside, thankfully.

"I think that thing scratched me," Keefer said, raising his shirt. "Am I bleeding?"

Darius looked at his friend's back. "Yeah, man, it got you good."

"What the hell was that?" Axel asked.

Keefer and Darius looked back at the house. Neither of them had an answer.

* * *

Giles handed Buffy a library book to place on the cart. She examined the number, tried to find the right place for it, but was thrown off by all of the numbers after the decimal point. She eventually just placed it between two random books. Eh, Giles would figure out where it went later.

"So still no sign of Slasher?" Giles asked her.

Buffy shook her head. "No, but he'll show his ugly face sooner or later. He's still off somewhere licking his wounds after the Judge debacle. Tonight Angel and I will patrol around campus since that's apparently where his new girlfriend lives."

The library door opened and Oz strolled in. Giles looked up at the clock on the wall. "You're cutting it close again."

"I know. Hey, Buffy."

"Hey."

Buffy had long since gotten used to Oz's routine now. At first, it had been interesting to actually know a werewolf and see a human transform into one. Now, it was simply business as usual.

Oz headed for the cage where a towel had already been hung up for his privacy.

"Speaking of patrol, I should probably head home now."

Giles nodded. "Yes, of course. Thank you for your help."

"Sure, no problem."

As soon as Buffy left, Giles looked down at the books on the cart. He sighed. The books were completely out of order.

Oz howled in his cage.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the place?" Buffy asked as she followed Angel on campus. She glanced around. "All of these buildings look alike."

As they walked around to the front of the building, Angel pointed to the large, and dirty, "KEEP OUT" sign on the door. "This is it. Unless any of the other buildings around here are closed too."

The former Psi Theta fraternity house looked to be in rough shape, but that was to be expected since it had been closed for "renovations" since 1982.

"Looks cheery," Buffy said, then followed Angel up the steps. She gripped her stake tightly. She wasn't sure if any vampires were here, but she didn't like surprises.

Inside, the main room was filled with numerous items. Clothing, books, CDs, posters, sports memorabilia, trophies. Just about anything and everything could be found here.

Buffy plucked a dust-covered photo album from the shelf and browsed through it. An unknown girl posed in front of a statue. In the next photo, she was surrounded by a group of other girls, all wearing cheerleading uniforms. Someone had scribbled at the bottom of the picture 'Pep Rally – 1994.'

"What's that?" Angel asked.

"Just some girl's photo album. A victim of Sunday I'm sure."

Angel glanced around the room, seeing the shelves lined with a myriad of items. "She's had a lot of victims."

A noise coming from the back alerted Buffy and Angel that they had company. They glanced at each other before moving into position to ambush.

A lone vampire walked into the room. Before he realized what was happening, Buffy had the vampire by the throat and the tip of her stake against his chest.

"Anyone ever tell you about this wonderful product called shampoo?" Buffy asked. "Long, dirty hair is such a turnoff."

The vampire looked down at the stake pointed at his chest, then looked up to stare at Buffy. "Whoa, you're that Slayer chick. Does your blood taste like Thai Stick?" The vampire suddenly laughed. "That rhymed. I'm a poet and I didn't know it!"

"He's stoned," Angel said.

Buffy glanced at Angel. "Yeah, kind of figured that one out. Or else really dumb. And here I thought college was supposed to make people smarter."

"Are you going to kill me, or are we going to fight?"

"Where's Sunday?" Buffy asked, ignoring his question.

"I don't know."

"Where's Sunday?" Buffy asked again, tightening the grip on his throat and pressing the stake against him a little harder.

"I said I don't know! I swear!"

"He's lying," Angel said, then vamped out to look more intimidating. The vampire stared at him wide-eyed.

"Whoa. You're a vampire too? Didn't see that one coming."

"What's your name?" Angel asked.

"Rookie."

"Well listen up, Rookie, you and I are going to have a chat. You're going to tell me everything you know about you friend Sunday and her boyfriend. And if you don't, then the Slayer here is going to stake you. Understand?"

Rookie nodded.

"Now, we're going to ask you again. Where's Sunday?"

"She said she'd be gone for a few weeks. Something about them taking a trip to Mexico. That's all I know. I swear!"

"Where in Mexico?" Buffy asked.

"I don't know! Somewhere at the beach I guess. Sunday likes the ocean. Now will you let me go?"

"Sure," Buffy said, then pushed the stake into his heart.

Rookie looked down at his chest where the stake was protruding. "Whoa!" he said just as he disintegrated into dust.

"That was too easy," Buffy muttered. "He could have at least pretended to fight. Do you think he was telling the truth?"

Angel nodded. "I think so. And if Sunday said they'd be gone a few weeks…"

"Then they should be coming back soon," Buffy said, finishing his sentence.

They looked around for a few more minutes, but finding nothing of importance, decided to leave.

As they were walking back down the path, a loud scream pierced the quiet.

"It's coming from there," Angel said, pointing through the trees. Buffy and Angel took off running.

A small crowd had formed at the front of a nearby building, and they were all looking up. Buffy followed their gaze to find a guy standing on the ledge of the balcony.

"Keefer, please don't do it!" shouted a young girl. Buffy recognized her voice as the screamer.

"Keefer, man, step away from the ledge!" called out another student.

"I'm going to do it! You can't stop me!" he called out. "I'm going to do it!"

Buffy looked at Angel. "We've got to do something."

Angel suddenly ran to the front. Buffy watched as the young man jumped from the ledge. Angel made it just in time to break his fall.

The crowd swarmed them, and Angel looked up. "He's bruised. He needs help."

Several of the guys picked up Keefer and carried him inside.

"NO! G's in there!" Keefer shouted. "Let me go! Let me go!"

One of the fraternity boys walked over to Angel. He offered his hand. "Hey, man, you okay?"

Angel didn't need the hand, but took it anyway. "Yeah. Thank you."

"Thanks for the help. I can't believe all of us just stood there and watched him jump. You were the only one that tried to stop him from hitting the sidewalk."

"Is he going to be okay?" Buffy asked, nodding her head toward the direction they had carried Keefer to.

The boy hesitated before answering. "Maybe if he gets out of here, yeah. Truth be told, I want out too. But I have nowhere else to stay."

"Is there a particular reason why you don't want to live here?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, the frat house is haunted. Or at least, it was just haunted. Now it's like a damn poltergeist or whatever the hell it is. I didn't even believe in all of this stuff. Now I do."

"Who's G?" Buffy asked.

"The ghost that haunts this place. Look, I better go check on my friend, see if he's alright."

"Right, of course," Angel said.

The boy turned and headed back inside.

Buffy looked to Angel. "Well this is a first. Never slayed a ghost before." Buffy frowned. "How do you slay a ghost? Is it even possible?"

"I don't think it's a ghost. I think it's a demon."

* * *

It was morning. The curtains in Angel's apartment, always drawn tightly, kept the sunlight at bay. And the light that did manage to seep through wasn't enough to cause harm to its resident vampire.

Angel, feeling that Buffy was starting to stir awake, instinctively opened his eyes. She was curled up next to him, just as she had been every morning now that they were sharing a bed again. Angel knew in the back of his mind that he was playing with fire, but he couldn't help but feel so good at holding her in his arms every night. He loved how her body molded to his, keeping him warm with her body heat.

He was in love with her. He couldn't remember the exact moment when he fell for her. Maybe from the moment he first saw her, a part of him had always had a soft spot for her. But somewhere along the line, she had become the most important person in the world to him.

Buffy shifted her position slightly, but her eyes remained closed. Angel smiled at her. She looked peaceful when she slept, or at least, she did when she wasn't having a nightmare. And she hadn't had a nightmare in weeks. Yes, Buffy sleeping was a beautiful sight.

He then looked down at her lips, slightly parted. He wanted to kiss her, but kissing her would wake her, and he didn't want to wake her. But he really wanted to kiss her. Oh what the hell. He tilted her head up and pressed his lips gently to hers.

Buffy opened her eyes then. She instinctively kissed him back. When he pulled away, she smiled at him. "Well that's a nice way to wake up in the morning."

He smiled back at her. "Well in that case, I'll make a habit of it then."

They kissed again for another moment or two, then Buffy pulled away. She covered her mouth. "I haven't brushed my teeth yet."

"That's okay. You don't have morning breath."

Buffy raised an eyebrow at him. "Sure, right. And vampires have a reflection."

"I don't care about your morning breath," Angel said, pulling Buffy back to him. They kissed again, but then Angel pulled away.

"Are you sure about that?" Buffy asked. "You pulled away from that kiss pretty quickly."

"I wasn't thinking about that. I was thinking…about something else."

"What?"

Angel reached out and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "This thing between us. It's happening, isn't it?"

Buffy nodded. "I think it is. We tried to avoid it, but…"

"We can't help the way we feel."

"So we'll be careful," Buffy said. "We won't, you know, do anything that we're not supposed to. But kissing isn't off limits, right?"

Angel smiled at her again. "No, definitely not." He moved toward her again and once again, kissed her.

Buffy then pulled away. "Angel?"

"Yeah?"

"I hate to break up this moment, because I reallllly don't want to break up this moment, but…"

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry, but I really have to pee!"

With that, Buffy jumped out of bed and made a beeline to the bathroom, leaving Angel laughing.

* * *

"What do you know about ghosts and poltergeists?"

Giles, who had been emptying the book bin, looked up to see Buffy leaning over the counter. "Buffy, I didn't hear you come in. I'm sorry, what was that about ghosts?"

"What do you know about them?"

Giles stood up and straightened his glasses. "Well, a ghost is a spirit of a deceased individual. Poltergeists are forms of energy controlled by a living person. Typically a manifestation of negative energy."

"So what about a demon? And not the hellmouth variety. I mean of the haunting variety."

"Well a demon is much more serious. It's pure evil. They can be very dangerous."

"You mean they can kill a person?"

"It's not entirely impossible. Some demons are a mild annoyance, while others can threaten a person's safety or sanity. They have the ability to possess an individual, causing the victim to act in ways that are not normal."

"So Angel was right," Buffy mused aloud. "It was a demon. That boy must have been possessed."

"Who are you talking about?"

"When Angel and I were on patrol last night at UCS, there was some commotion at one of the fraternity houses. There was a boy standing on the balcony ledge threatening to jump. I thought at first he was just suicidal, but after talking to one of his buddies, he led us to believe that the reason he wanted to jump was because the house was haunted. He said he didn't even want to live there anymore."

Giles placed a pile of books on the counter and pondered the situation for a moment. "That's very alarming. Is the boy alright?"

"He's alive. Angel broke his fall. I've never encountered a demon like this before. What should I do?"

"Well first, perhaps you should go back to the fraternity house. Talk to the students that live there. Maybe then we'll get a better idea of what exactly we're dealing with here."

"Uh-oh," Larry said as he walked into the library, followed by Amy. "Giles has that Watcher look about him. What's the latest big bad in Sunnydale?"

"A demon at a fraternity house," Buffy answered.

"Oh no, not those frat boys again," Amy said.

"No, not that house. A different one. I don't know the name of it. The one with the balcony."

"Oh, that's Lowell House," Larry said. "I have a friend who used to live there. What kind of demon is it?"

"A ghost one," Buffy answered. "Though not technically a ghost. Whatever it is, the place is haunted. I'm going to go check it out now."

"Oh, take Larry with you," Amy said. "He loves that kind of stuff."

"I watch those ghosts shows," Larry said. "These people stay in these haunted houses overnight and try to capture the entities on film. Pretty freaky stuff sometimes."

Buffy smiled. "Okay, then let's go."

* * *

Buffy knocked on the door and waited until a scruffy looking boy with rumpled hair still wearing his pajamas answered it.

"Yeah?" he answered, obviously still groggy from his nap or whatever.

"I'm looking for a guy, but I don't know what his name is. He's a friend of Keefer's. Medium height, dark curly hair?"

"That's Axel. Yo, Axe Man!" the boy yelled. He turned back to Buffy and Larry still waiting on the doorstep. "He's here. You can come in."

The boy stepped aside, allowing Buffy and Larry to walk in, then left them waiting in the foyer.

Axel walked over to them. "Hey, you're that girl from last night."

"Hope you don't mind me stopping by. I'm Buffy, and this is my friend Larry. We were hoping to ask you a few questions about the…ghost problem."

"Sure. Let's get out of here. This place is creepy even in the daytime."

* * *

"At first, it was just minor stuff," Axel explained as the three of them took a walk around the campus lake. "You know, like lights turning on and off, stuff being knocked to the floor, weird sounds in some of the rooms. And someone was always hiding my shoes. I thought it was just the guys playing pranks on me. But they said it was happening to them too, and they were convinced it was a ghost."

"But you didn't?" Larry asked.

Axel shook his no. "No, not at first. I didn't believe in that kind of stuff. Everything that happened could be attributed to something else. If it wasn't the guys playing practical jokes, it was faulty wiring or walls that were too thin."

"So what changed your mind?" Buffy asked.

"One day, Keefer and another buddy of ours decided to get a Ouija board. Actually, it wasn't my idea, but I sort of got dragged into participating. They thought if we could communicate with the spirit that was doing all of these things, we could get rid of it."

"Let me guess…the problem got worse," Larry said.

"Yeah, way worse. Before, it was just, you know, annoying. But after that Ouija board session was when things really began to get out of control. When we had the Ouija board out, I flippantly asked the spirit to show itself."

"Did it?" Buffy asked.

"Oh yeah, it did. Scared the bejesus out of us all. It was like a black smoke and a horned figure floating within the smoke. We ran out of there. When we got outside, Keefer had three scratch marks on his back. Whatever that thing was, it attacked him."

"What happened with Keefer last night?" Buffy asked.

"Ever since that night, Keefer seems to have gotten the brunt of the spirit's attacks. That's not to say that it hasn't bothered the rest of us, but it seems to have particularly latched on to him. I don't really know what happened to him last night. He was out of mind, crazy. Keefer wouldn't have jumped off that ledge by himself. He wasn't suicidal. I think he was possessed by it."

"Is he okay now?"

"Yeah, he's fine. He got bruised pretty badly and had some cuts, but otherwise he's okay. He's staying with his older sister right now. He was too freaked out to stay in this house another night."

"I would too after that," Larry said.

"Just out of curiosity, why are you interested in all of this?" Axel asked them.

"Because, I think we might be able to help," Buffy replied.

* * *

After talking with Axel, Buffy and Larry paid a visit to the apartment complex near campus where Axel had told them Keefer was staying.

"That's it," Larry said, pointing to the building at the edge of the property. "Building 4609."

Once they had located apartment 205, Buffy knocked on the door. A moment or two passed, and a dark-haired girl came to the door. Buffy recognized her as the girl from last night, but she didn't appear to recognize her.

"Hi, can I help you?"

"Are you Keefer's sister?" Buffy asked.

"No, I'm his girlfriend. Shannon's at work right now."

"Actually, it's Keefer we need to see," Larry said.

The girl glanced behind her and hesitated for a moment. "I don't think Keefer is up for visitors right now. He had a rough night. Can you come back later?"

"Please, I need to see him," Buffy pleaded. "It's important. I think I can help him and the others at Lowell House. But I need to talk to Keefer first."

"Let them in," a voice from inside called.

The girl looked behind her again, then moved aside, allowing Buffy and Larry to come in.

A bruised Keefer was sitting in the recliner, though he looked comfortable at the moment with his snacks, soda, and several remotes on a tray beside him. He paused the movie he was watching. "Sit down," he said, indicating the couch next to the recliner. Buffy and Larry took a seat. The girl sat down next to Keefer on the arm of the chair.

"Keefer, my name is Buffy, and this is Larry. Your friend Axel told us we could find you here. I hope you don't mind us tracking you down like this."

"We understand the frat house has a little ghost problem," Larry added.

"No, man, it's not a 'little ghost problem'. That thing almost killed me last night. Whatever that thing is, it came straight from hell!"

"Axel filled us in on what was going on at the house," Buffy continued. "He said it had always been a little haunted, or at least since you moved in there, but that it got worse later on."

"Yeah, it did. It wasn't really all that bad at first though, if we even noticed it at all. Usually after a party when things got kind of wild and crazy, some weird stuff would happen."

"Like what?" Larry asked.

Keefer glanced at the girl, then turned back to Buffy and Larry. "One night, I was sleeping when I suddenly woke up. I heard this rattling sound coming from the other room. It wasn't a particularly loud sound, just more annoying than anything else. So I got out of bed and looked around in the hallway. As I looked around, it became obvious that the sound was coming from the bathroom. So then I go in there, and I hear a sound, but it's not the rattling noise I had heard before."

"What was it?" Larry asked.

"A dripping faucet in the tub."

Larry glanced at Buffy. This conversation wasn't exactly going where they thought it would.

"That's all?" Buffy asked.

"No, there's more to the story. Listen to this. So this other night, my buddy Darius hears the same rattling noise coming from the bathroom. When he gets there, he's looking around and then hears this gurgling noise coming from behind the shower curtain. So he pulls the shower curtain back, and guess what he saw?"

Buffy shrugged.

"There was a boy in that tub. He looked like he was drowning. But it wasn't for real. When he reached into the water to pull the kid out, he disappeared. Totally freaked him out."

Now the story was getting interesting, Buffy thought. "So your friend saw a ghost boy in the bathroom?"

Keefer nodded. "That was just one weird thing. Oh, but by the way, it was same tub that I heard the dripping coming from. Coincidence? I don't think so."

"A few times, I felt someone pulling my hair," the girl said, speaking up. "But every time I would look behind me, there was no one there. I don't know if it was the boy or not, but it always happened when I passed that bathroom."

"So tell us how it got worse," Buffy said.

"Well you know, a few more weird things started happening. Objects would move as if on their own. Weird sounds would be heard in the hallway. I got curious about it all. I thought it would a good idea to contact the spirit and see what he wanted. So I went out and bought a Ouija board."

Buffy nodded. "Axel said things got worse after that."

"Oh yeah, you could say that. Did he tell you about the smoke beast that attacked me after that?"

Larry nodded. "He mentioned it."

"That's not the first time I got scratched up." Keefer raised up his pant leg to show a series of scratch marks that looked pretty nasty, though appeared to be healing. "I got these the other day."

Larry whistled. "Dude."

"Yeah, I know. It was pretty painful. And all I did to piss off that spirit was walk into my own room."

"What happened last night?" Buffy asked.

Keefer shook his head. "I wish I could tell you, but honestly, I was so out of it that I'm not really sure myself. For some reason, that spirit really hated me. I guess scratching me up and attacking me wasn't enough. Next thing I knew, I was on the balcony threatening to jump."

"It was so scary," the girl said. "I tried to stop him from jumping, but it was like he didn't even hear me."

"I don't remember jumping. I remember that guy jumping in front of me to break my fall, but that's about it."

"Is there anything else that happened?" Buffy asked. "Anything way out of the ordinary?"

Keefer laughed. "Oh yeah, I haven't even scratched the surface. I could tell you everything but we'd be here for a long time."

"Just the highlights will do," Buffy said.

The girlfriend shook Keefer's arm. "Tell them about the night of fire."

"Oh yeah. This one night, I don't know what time it was. It had to be around two or three in the morning. Something woke me up, and when I opened my eyes, I saw that my desk was on fire."

Buffy's eyes widened. "You think the spirit started a fire?"

Keefer nodded. "It was crazy. I saw the fire, but I couldn't get out of bed. It was like I was trapped. I tried to shake Kristina awake, but she was zoned out. I couldn't wake her. The weird thing was, if that wasn't weird enough, none of the fire alarms were going off like they should have. So I'm sitting there in bed, watching this fire that's growing out of control, and then I see it."

"See what?" Larry asked.

"The thing. I don't know how to describe it. It looked like Death. It had a black, hooded robe. He wasn't holding a scythe like Death does, but he did have a torch in his hand. I was freaked out of my mind. I tried to wake Kristina again, but she kept sleeping. When I looked back to the monster, it had taken its hood off."

"What did it look like?" Buffy asked.

"Like a skull, only with worms and maggots swirling all around it. Then it came closer to me, and closer, and I tried to scream but I couldn't make any sound. Then suddenly, just as fast as it all happened, the figure disappeared, and the fire was gone. My desk was just fine."

"How do you know that really happened and wasn't just a figment of your imagination?" Buffy asked.

"Because, when I woke up again in the morning, there were scorch marks on the wall."

* * *

Oz howled in his cage as the group met later that night at the library.

"I think we should spend the night there with video cameras and audio recorders," Larry said. "We could be like those guys on that ghost hunter show!"

"Larry, that's a stupid idea," Amy said. "We want to get rid of the ghost, not capture it on film."

"It's not a ghost," Giles reminded them. "What we're dealing with here is far more dangerous."

"So who do we call?" Larry asked. "Ghostbusters? Or er…Demonbusters?"

"I think we should call a priest," Angel said.

"To perform like an exorcism or something?" Buffy asked.

"Angel's right," Giles said. "We probably will have to get a priest involved. I know the priest at the local Catholic church. I'll see if he can help."

"It was the Ouija board that did it," Tara said, speaking up. "You mentioned that Axel said they were already dealing with a spirit, and that when they did the Ouija board session, their problems got worse. It sounds to me like they had your run of the mill poltergeist activity, but I think by using the Ouija board, they inadvertently invited the demon in."

Giles nodded. "I think you're right, Tara. That's what it sounds like to me too."

"Ouija boards are dangerous," Jenny said, looking up from her laptop. "Especially in the hands of those who don't know what they're doing."

"Are they really that bad?" Buffy asked. "Because I remember playing with one at a birthday party one time in seventh grade. Nothing bad happened. It seemed harmless."

"Oh they're very dangerous," Tara said. "You're fortunate nothing terrible happened."

"Ouija boards can sometimes act as doorways to unknown dimensions," Giles explained. "And once that portal is open, a person could unintentionally invite a demon presence into this realm."

"I've found a few things of interest on the Internet," Jenny suddenly announced.

"What did you find?" Buffy asked.

"Lowell House was originally a home for orphan adolescents between 1949-1960. It was ran by a lady named Genevieve Holt."

"Is she still alive?" Giles asked.

Jenny shook her head. "No, I'm reading her obituary. She was in her nineties."

Tara leaned over to look at the picture of Genevieve Holt on Jenny's laptop screen. "She die of old age?"

"Well, you would assume, but the article says she was killed one night as she was leaving church. Doesn't say what attacked her. At the time, that was the height of the vampire activity, so a vampire attack is a possibility."

"Now who would kill a sweet little old lady like that?" Larry asked.

"Well…according to some of these comments on a message forum I came across, she wasn't so sweet. Despite the fact that she won an award for her care of children, some of the former teenagers that lived there say she abused them. This one girls says, 'When she caught me looking at my hair in the mirror, she accused me of being vain and then shaved all of my hair off.'"

"Well that's a little extreme," Buffy muttered.

"And then another person wrote, 'One day, she caught me kissing a girl. For punishment, she filled up a bathtub full of water and held me under it in an effort to baptize me. I almost drowned. To this day I won't go near a pool or lake.'"

"Hey, that's what Keefer said." Buffy looked to Larry. "Remember what he said about a ghost boy in the bathtub?"

"Did any of those children die while they were there?" Larry asked.

Jenny shook her head. "I don't think so. The article I read doesn't mention that any of the children died. There's more comments on this forum. Listen to this. 'Mrs. Holt locked me in a closet for twelve hours as punishment for merely smiling at a boy I thought was cute. She wouldn't even let me out to use the bathroom, so I had to sit there in soiled clothing while she gave me a dinner of water and bread. She said I had to repent for my sins. There's a special place in hell for people like that.'"

"Yikes," Amy said. "She sounds like one of those religious nutcases."

"How does someone recognized for their service in caring for children get away with abusing them?" Tara asked.

Jenny shrugged. "Evidently it was hard to believe a church-going woman like Genevieve was capable of it."

Buffy frowned. "Wait a second. I just thought of something." Buffy turned to Angel. "Do you remember they kept calling the demon "G"? I forgot to ask Axel and Keefer why they called it that. You don't think it could have been Genevieve, do you? She certainly seems mean enough to terrorize."

Angel shook his head. "No, a demon isn't a person, nor were they ever. It's an entirely separate entity."

Larry then had a thought. "Hey, isn't it possible that Mrs. Holt could be haunting the house as well? She's dead, and she spent a lot of her time there."

Amy rolled her eyes. "He's just itching to get in there to do an EVP session."

Giles straightened his glasses. "Well, I suppose it could be a possibility. Perhaps we should take a trip to Lowell House and see firsthand what exactly is going on there."

Larry pumped his fist. "YES!"

* * *

While Jenny stayed behind to keep an eye on Oz, the rest of the group headed to Lowell House.

It seemed surprisingly quiet for a Thursday night at a fraternity house. Buffy thought that college life at a place like this would be party central every night, but the house instead seemed like a dead zone with most of the lights out.

Axel, who had been expecting them since Buffy's phone call, came to the door. "Hey, glad you could come."

Buffy made introductions, and Axel proceeded to give everyone the tour of Lowell House.

"Why's it so quiet here?" Amy asked, apparently thinking the same thing as Buffy.

"It's been real quiet lately. All the guys who have girlfriends are sleeping over at their places because they're too scared to stay here. And some of the other guys decided to leave with all the weird stuff going on. Just a few of us are still here."

"That would explain it," Buffy said.

"Believe it or not though, after the incident with Keefer, the activity sort of died down a little. Sometimes that happens. It gets quiet for like a day or two, then it ramps up again. It's a little unpredictable."

As soon as the words were out of Axel's mouth, the lights began to flicker.

"Me and my big mouth," he muttered.

"Is this a normal occurrence with the lights?" Giles asked.

"Yeah, but it usually stops after a while. It's annoying, but you get used to it."

Suddenly, as if someone had pulled a switch, the lights went completely out.

"Now I can say that _that_ has never happened before."

"Good thing I came prepared." Larry reached for his flashlight and turned it on.

"I have a little mini one," Buffy offered and pulled a smaller flashlight from her pocket.

"Where's your circuit breaker box?" Giles asked. "I'd like to take a look."

"Sure, I could take you to it, but I promise you, it's not a tripped breaker."

"Yo, Axe man, what's up with the lights?" asked one of the guys as Axel led them to the circuit breaker.

"Take a wild guess," he replied. "This is my friend Darius. He was with us the night of the Ouija board incident."

Darius smiled. "Ahh, you must be the ghostbusters. About time."

"Do you have any extra flashlights?" Buffy asked.

Darius nodded. "Yeah, I'll round up a few more."

While Darius retrieved some extra flashlights, Axel led them to the breaker box.

"Well, here is it. Take a look."

Larry held up his flashlight as Giles opened the box and took a peek inside. None of the breakers had been tripped.

"See, told you," Axel said. "It's not an electrical problem. It's another kind of problem."

"So I have a question," Larry said. "Why do you call the spirit 'G'?"

"When we asked the Ouija board what its name was, it went to the letter G and stopped. Although I've got a few choice names for it…"

Darius arrived a few moments later with a few more flashlights in hand. As he passed them out, a banging noise was heard upstairs. Everyone grew quiet so they could listen.

"It sounds like someone's hitting a pipe," Angel said.

"And it's coming from upstairs," Buffy added.

"Probably the upstairs bathroom again," Axel said. "Look, if you all don't mind, I'd really like to get out of here for a while. This place freaks me out. Feel free to stay and look around as long as you want. If you need anything, Darius can help you out."

"Sure, Axel, no problem," Darius said. "Leave us here with the ghost. We'll be fine." Darius smiled at him, letting him know he was just teasing.

"Well we would like to look around some more," Buffy said.

"Sure, whatever you want," Darius said. "And if you can find a way to turn the lights back on, that would be great too."

* * *

They decided to split up into groups. Buffy and Angel went upstairs to investigate the second floor. Giles and Tara stayed downstairs to check out the lower level. And Amy and Larry, at Larry's insistence, went down to have a look in the basement.

"Are you sure you want to go down there, man?" Darius asked him. "Even _I_ don't go down there."

"Oh I'm sure," Larry said, practically drooling. "Basements are riddled with ghosts."

Darius shrugged. "Alright. Don't say I didn't warn you. Holler if you need me."

Darius left, and Amy turned to follow Larry who was already halfway down the steps. She turned up her nose at the musty smell. "It's stinks down here."

"Basements stink, Amy."

It was very dark down here with no windows to let in any of the moonlight, but with their flashlights, they managed. It looked like an average basement, with piles of dusty boxes in the corner and some broken furniture against the wall.

"It's creepy down here too," Amy said as she walked the length of the room, staying close behind Larry.

"Why did you think I wanted to come down here?"

"Larry, the action seems to be going on upstairs. There's nothing down here but a pile of boxes and odds and ends."

"Oh I disagree. There's probably tons of paranormal activity going on down here."

"What makes you think that?"

Larry stopped walking and turned around. "Because, remember what Jenny said this place used to be?"

"Yeah, an old group home for orphaned kids. What about it?"

"Well she also said that Mrs. Holt was cruel to those kids. What would be more cruel then making one of those kids stay down here for the night? I'm willing to bet something happened down here."

Amy rolled her eyes, but followed Larry as he explored the basement.

Towards the very back, something caught Larry's eye. He moved his flashlight beam over to the back wall to get a better look. "Look over there. Looks like a doorknob. I think that's a closet."

Larry moved closer to investigate. Once closer, he realized that it was indeed, a closet. He turned the doorknob and opened it.

A rancid sulfur smell emerged from the small enclosed space.

Amy put her hand over her nose. "Oh god, Larry! Close it!"

Larry quickly closed the closet door. "You don't have to tell me twice! Oh, jeez." Larry covered his nose too. "I bet that's where she locked up those kids."

"Well I hope for their sake that smell wasn't there when she did. That's torture enough."

They backed away from the closet, but the smell seemed to follow them, lingering in the air.

Suddenly, Amy felt a tug on her hair. "Oww! Something just pulled my hair!"

Larry grinned widely. "That's what Keefer's girlfriend said! Although funny, we're not near the bathroom. Maybe it could happen anywhere in the house."

Amy looked around, part of her afraid to see the culprit and part of her wanting to. She saw nothing, but someone had definitely yanked it though.

"Ooo, do you feel that?"

"Feel what?" As soon as Amy asked the question, she felt the cool air surround them.

"It got really chilly in here."

Amy looked at her arm which had broken out into goose flesh. "Yeah, it did. Let's get out of here. It's cold and it stinks. And someone obviously doesn't want me down here."

"No, no! It's the perfect time for us to be down here!"

"Larry…"

Larry, ignoring Amy's complaints, reached into his pocket and pulled out a small recorder. "This is the perfect time for an EVP session!"

Amy, bored now, sat down on the bottom step while Larry turned his recorder on and began to speak into it.

"Did you just pull Amy's hair?" He paused for a moment, then spoke again. "Did you lock those kids in that closet?" Another pause. "What's your name?"

Amy rubbed her eye, the stench in here making her eyes water. "Larry, this is a waste of time."

Larry rewound his recorder, hoping he had captured something. He hit play, and the sound of his recorded voice filled the dark, quiet basement.

There was no response to his first question, but after the second question, there was a garbled, static-like noise in the background. Larry's eyes widened. "Whoa! Did you hear that?"

"I heard something. But I couldn't make out what it was."

"Listen again." Larry rewound the tape and replayed the section again.

"_Naughty kids…"_ was the garbled response.

"Naughty kids!" Larry said, practically drooling. "It's got to be her! It's got to be Mrs. Holt!"

"Well play the rest of it. What else does she say?"

Larry pressed play again and his voice asked the spirit what its name was. There was nothing for a moment, and then suddenly, a low, growling noise was on the tape.

"Okay, that sounded different," Amy said.

"I'm going to try again." Larry pressed the record button again and asked the spirit of series of more questions.

Amy stood up, now interested since Larry seemed to be getting results. "Play it back already."

Larry played back the tape. They listened to the background, hoping to pick up something. And finally at the end of the tape, there was a clear voice recorded. It was a deep, guttural voice, undistinguishable if it was male or female. All it said were two words: GET OUT!

Larry and Amy exchanged glances.

"Okay, we can go now," Larry said hastily.

* * *

While Larry and Amy were exploring the basement, Tara and Giles were checking out the fraternity's living room. They entered the room with flashlights in hand.

"It feels cool in here," Tara said. "Something's in this room."

Giles nodded. "Yes, I feel it too."

"It feels like…dark energy surrounding us."

"I would imagine so," Giles said. "This is where it probably started." He pointed to the coffee table where the Ouija board box still sat.

Tara walked over and picked it up. "I think this is too dangerous to leave out."

A sound down the hallway made them both jump. They glanced at each other before heading down the hallway to investigate.

"I think it was coming from this room," Giles said as he led them to the kitchen.

The cool air seemed to have followed them. Giles moved the beam of his flashlight across a counter. He spotted a shadow from the corner of his eye and seconds later, heard something fall to the floor.

"Who's there?" Giles called out.

There was no response.

Giles nodded toward the area where he saw the shadow and began walking. Tara stayed behind him.

Behind the counter, Giles nearly tripped on something. He reached down to pick up the offending object and saw that it was a butcher knife.

"That's what fell," Tara said.

"Yes, but it didn't fall on its own." Giles placed the knife in the sink and continued to move forward.

"Giles! Over by the window! Look!" Tara gasped.

Giles turned his head just in time to see what appeared to be a hooded figure pass the moonlit window.

Giles moved faster now and ran over to the window, but when they tried to go in the direction the figure went, they hit a pantry door.

"That couldn't have been human," Tara said. "A human couldn't go through the door."

Just to be though, Giles opened the pantry door. It creaked open, but the inside was empty, save for several bags of Doritoes.

* * *

Upstairs, Buffy and Angel's first stop was the bathroom at the end of the hall. Buffy automatically flicked the light switch on, then realized that the power was still out and the lights weren't working.

"Looks eerie in here with no lights," she said as the beam of her flashlight hovered around the room.

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Listen."

Buffy was quiet for a moment and heard it: dripping.

They both headed for the tub, but when Angel pulled the shower curtain back, there was nothing there. No ghost boy, and no dripping faucet either.

"Oh look, here is it," Buffy said, pointing to a sink nearby. She moved the handle all the way back and the dripping stopped.

"Do you feel that?" Angel asked.

Buffy turned around to face Angel. "Feel what?"

"Come over here."

Buffy moved to where Angel stood and immediately felt the draft of cool air surround them. Her arms broke out in goose bumps. "Why is it cold in this spot?"

"We're not alone."

Just then, they heard a gurgling sound coming from behind them. Buffy aimed the beam of her flashlight back to the tub and her eyes widened at the sight of a young boy underneath the water.

Instinctively, Buffy put the flashlight down and reached out to grab him, but when her hands hit the water, the boy disappeared. She drew her hands back, wet, but there was no water in the tub.

"It's not real," Angel said.

"I know. But it felt real." Buffy felt her way in the darkness to the wall and reached for a towel.

"Come on, let's see if we can find Keefer's room. I think that's where our problem might be."

Buffy nodded, reached for her flashlight, and followed Angel out of the room.

The hallway was dark and quiet. Buffy and Angel peeked into each room, knocking first, looking for Keefer's room.

Finally, they came upon a room with scorch marks on the wall. "This is it," Buffy said.

"It's right above the living room," Angel said. "Right where…"

"The demon first appeared," Buffy said, finishing his sentence.

They walked in, and Angel closed the door behind them. The curtains were wide open in here, casting an eerie moonlit glow over the room. Other than the marks on the wall, nothing appeared out of the ordinary here.

Buffy sat down on the edge of the bed and turned off her flashlight to save the battery. She could see well enough in here. Outside, there was a clear view of the full moon.

Angel walked around and examined the room.

"Think we'll see it?" Buffy asked.

Angel studied the burn marks on the wall, then turned to face Buffy. "I don't know. But from what you told me, Keefer's room was the room that experienced the most activity. I'd say it's a possibility."

"So what now?" Buffy asked.

Angel shrugged. "I guess we wait and see what happens."

* * *

After exploring the stinky basement, Larry and Amy trudged up the stairs to explore the rest of the fraternity house.

There was a hallway on the first floor which led to a few bedrooms. Larry and Amy decided to check a few of them out.

They entered one of the bedrooms and Amy held her nose again. "Ugh, it stinks in here too. Like dirty socks."

"I don't smell anything," Larry said.

"That's because you're used to the smell. You're a boy." Amy shined her flashlight on the floor, spotting the shoes near the door as the culprit for the stinky smell. "What are we looking for?"

"Anything out of the ordinary." Just then, Larry spotted it. "Look at that." An open book on the desk had pages flipping on their own.

"Maybe there's a breeze," Amy said.

"Window's closed, Amy." Larry moved his beam of flashlight to the ceiling. "No ceiling fan or vent above it either." The pages of the book continued to turn. Next to it, a cup of pencils and pens began to shake until the whole cup toppled over.

"Okay, no breeze did that," Amy said.

Larry reached into his pocket for his recorder.

"Larry, not this again."

"Amy, it works. You know it does. How else do you explain what we heard in the basement?"

Amy didn't have an answer for that.

Larry turned his recorder on and began speaking. "Are you moving the things on the desk?" Pause. "Why are you doing this?" Pause. "Who are you?"

"Okay, that's enough," Amy said. "Play it back already."

Larry rewound the recorder and played it back. _"Are you moving the things on the desk?" Pause. "Why are you doing this?" Pause. "Who are you?"_

And then, there was a response. In a growly voice, someone, or something, said, "_Gralik_."

Larry and Amy looked up at each other. "Did you hear what it said?" Larry asked.

"Gralik. Who's Gralik?"

The closest door creaked open. Both Larry and Amy turned their flashlights toward the open door.

"Hello?" Larry called out. He looked to Amy, nodded, then the two made their way to the closet.

It was a large walk in closet. There were several piles of clothes on the floor along with another pair of shoes and a basketball. Several more clothes hung on the railing. There was no one in the closet.

Or was there?

Suddenly, Larry felt something scrape down his back. He yelped in pain, then made a hasty exit from the closet.

"Larry, what's the matter?"

"I think that thing scratched me!"

"Let me take a look."

Larry lifted his shirt and turned around. Amy moved the beam of the flashlight over the scrape mark down his back.

"Oh yeah, it got you good."

"It stings!"

"It's bleeding, but you'll live. Come on, let's find a bathroom and get you cleaned up."

"Yeah, okay," Larry said, wincing in pain as he followed Amy out of the room.

* * *

Upstairs, things were much more quieter.

In fact, too quiet.

Buffy swung her legs as she and Angel waited. He sat next to her, and Buffy's arm brushed up against his. Angel closed his eyes, thinking of how warm she had felt lying next to him that morning. He would be lying to himself if he said he didn't enjoy having her in his arms again, even if all he ever did was hold her.

He had wanted to kiss her in bed that morning. He wanted to kiss her now too.

Buffy started to laugh softly, and Angel realized she was trying to get his attention.

"Where were you just now?" she asked, teasing him.

"I was thinking about this morning," he told her honestly. "You're beautiful when you're sleeping."

Buffy smiled, but there was the hint of a pout on her lips. "Just when I'm sleeping?"

Angel smiled back at her. "You're beautiful when you're awake too. In fact, I don't think I've ever seen the moonlight shine on your face like this." Angel reached out and touched her cheek. "I can never see you in the sunlight. The moonlight will have to do."

They were quiet for a moment as they stared at each other. Angel didn't move his hand away from her cheek, and Buffy had the distinct feeling that Angel was going to kiss her. If he was, she was going to let him.

And suddenly, he was. Gently, he pulled her head closer to his and placed his mouth over hers. When the two pulled away from the kiss a moment later, they only stared at each other for a moment before resuming the kiss again.

But what had started out simply as a sign of affection had suddenly grown into a burning inferno. As if a force was controlling them, Buffy and Angel deepened their kiss and felt for each other as if they couldn't get enough of one another.

* * *

Tara and Giles entered the small sitting room near the fireplace and felt a chill. "Oh wow, I thought it was cold back in the living room, but in here, it's downright freezing."

"Yes, I feel it too," Giles said.

Suddenly, an object falling from the mantle caught their attention.

"Did you see that?" Tara asked.

"I did."

Another object fell, followed by another, than another. One of the objects, something made from ceramic, crashed to the hard floor in several jagged pieces.

"Look at that," Giles said, pointing to the wall. The picture frames were shaking, then one by one, they all fell, shattering their glass frames.

Then, as if having a will of their own, all of the scattered objects and glass rose a few feet above the floor. Before their eyes, they began to move in a clockwise manner around the room.

Other objects soon joined in. A pillow on a chair, a forgotten cup on the table, until suddenly, just about everything save for the heavy furniture was circling around the room.

"We should get out of here," Giles said. "I'm concerned about the glass."

But before Giles and Tara could make it to the doorway, the objects circling the room picked up their speed until it was like a whirlwind. The furniture, though still on the floor, began to shake.

"Get down!" Giles said, pushing Tara down to avoid the debris.

* * *

Angel reached behind Buffy's head, pulling out the butterfly clip holding her hair back. Her blonde hair, shimmering in the moonlight, cascaded down her shoulders. Angel was oblivious to it though, intent on running his fingers through it as he continued to kiss her.

Buffy, in turn, locked her arms around his neck and brushed her fingers in his own hair. She wondered if it always felt that soft. Then, as if suddenly needing to catch her breath, she pulled away and inhaled deeply a few times. She stared at Angel with her lips parted.

"Angel, what are we doing?"

"I don't know. Do you want me to stop?"

Buffy shook her head no, then resumed kissing him.

* * *

"How long is this going to go on?" Tara asked as she and Giles remained crouched down on the floor.

Giles shook his head. He didn't have any answers. "Perhaps if we try not to let it bother us, the activity will stop."

"I don't think we can ignore flying glass though," Tara protested.

Suddenly, a fire in the fireplace ignited. Moments later, a huge fireball erupted, catching both Giles and Tara off-guard, who thankfully were not in its line of fire.

"Behind the chair!" Giles ordered, and Tara crawled behind it. It was only then that Giles looked behind him, seeing a curtain on fire.

"FIRE!" he yelled.

* * *

Angel stood up, scooped Buffy up into his arms, and deposited her at the head of the bed. He stared at her for a moment, her kiss-swollen lips illuminated by the moonlight, and leaned forward to kiss her again.

As if moving on their own volition, his hands roamed to the hem of her shirt. He tugged at it, wanting it off of her. Buffy, sensing what he was trying to do, sat up and swiftly took the shirt off for him. Under normal circumstances, she might have felt a little exposed. But the passion was clear in Angel's eyes. He liked what he saw.

He quickly removed his own shirt and resumed kissing her. He cradled her face in his hands, then moved down to feel the silky material of her bra and the softness underneath.

Meanwhile, Buffy moved her hands across the hard plain of his chest, as if realizing for the first time how strong and muscular he was. Her hands roamed down further until they reached his pants. She felt around for the zipper, struggled to get it open, but could not for the bulge blocking her way. Angel, seeing what she was trying to do, moved her hands and undid the zipper for her. He was just reaching for the clasp on her bra when the door opened behind them.

"Oh god, sorry!" Larry said, covering his eyes. "We thought this was the bathroom!"

Angel and Buffy immediately separated, both stunned at the sight of Larry and Amy standing in the doorway with a flashlight. Buffy grabbed a pillow to cover her chest while Angel turned around to zip up his pants.

"So sorry!" Amy said, apologizing again. "We didn't know you were in here! We can come back!"

"No, stay!" Buffy said. She grabbed her shirt and hastily put it back on. Angel was pulling his shirt on as well. "We uh, we got to get out of this room!"

Buffy jumped up from the bed with Angel right behind her.

"Go Buffy," Amy whispered to her as she and Angel made a hasty exit out of the room.

* * *

Downstairs, the objects floating around the room crashed to the ground.

Darius, with impeccable timing and a fire extinguisher, rushed into the room and put out the blaze on the curtain.

Tara stood up, wiping the dust off her long skirt, and looked around. "I don't think I've ever seen anything like that."

Darius, who had put out the fire, shrugged his shoulders. "Just another day at Lowell House for us. This has happened a few times." Darius patted the fire hydrant. "Maybe I should just keep this thing in here."

* * *

Out in the hallway, Buffy and Angel made a beeline toward the door leading out to the balcony, both intent on getting some fresh air.

"Okay, what the _hell_ just happened in there?" Buffy asked.

Angel shook his head. "I don't know. But it was like we couldn't stop."

"And I don't think we would have! Thank_ god_ Larry and Amy interrupted us! If we had…" Buffy didn't finish her sentence. Angel knew full well what would have happened if they had taken their actions further.

"It was something about that room. Some force was making us do that against our will."

"Jenny did say that were a lot of sexually repressed teens that lived here. You think that could have something to do with it?"

"It's possible. You said Keefer noted it was worse when he was around, and even more so when his girlfriend came to visit."

Buffy nodded.

"We can't go back into that room," Angel said firmly.

"Forget the room. I want out of this house."

* * *

When Buffy and Angel made it downstairs, they immediately spotted the mess and debris on the floor.

"Whoa, what happened in here?" Buffy asked.

Giles straightened his glasses. "Ah, it would appear to be a little poltergeist activity."

"Everything just started floating around the room," Tara added. "And then suddenly, it just stopped."

The lights suddenly turned back on, and everyone blinked their eyes from the sudden brightness.

Giles squinted. "Well at least that's back to normal." He then looked to Buffy and Angel. "What happened upstairs?"

Buffy wished for darkness again, not wanting Angel to notice her blushing. "Ahh, what do you mean?"

"Any paranormal activity?" Giles asked.

"Oh, right. Um…"

"In the bathroom," Angel said. "We saw the ghost boy. Or at least, I think he was a ghost. I'm not sure."

"None of the children died," Giles said. "It's probably another manifestation of the poltergeist."

"But Mrs. Holt died," Larry said, overhearing their conversation as he and Amy made their way down the stairs.

"Is Mrs. Holt haunting this place?" Tara asked.

Larry held up his recorder. "I've got a recording of a voice saying 'naughty children'. Sounds like the old granny to me."

"And someone yanked my hair while we were in the basement," Amy said.

"And that's not all. I also picked up some weird growling sounds down there. And in one of the rooms down the hall, I picked up a voice saying the name 'Gralik'."

"Who's Gralik?" Angel asked.

Larry shrugged. "Probably the son of bitch that did this to me." He turned around and lifted his shirt, showing everyone the large scratch down his back.

Tara looked away. "That looks painful."

Giles, however, was quite fascinated. "That must be the work of the demon."

"And Gralik must be his name!" Buffy said. "It's starts with a 'G'. That's what Keefer called him."

"So what do we do now?" Amy asked, looking to Giles. "Perform an exorcism?"

"I gave Father Francis a call earlier this evening. He said he would stop by. In the meantime, Tara and I were just discussing the poltergeist activity."

Tara nodded. "I can't do anything about a demon, but I may have an idea to stop the rest of strange happenings around here."

* * *

In the living room, the group held hands as they formed a circle on the floor.

Tara, with her eyes closed, inhaled deeply and began to speak. "Children of the past, spirits of Lowell, be guided by our light. Come forth and be known to us."

"How will we know when it works?" Giles asked in a low voice.

Tara opened her eyes and saw the ghost-like children surrounding them. "We'll know. We implore you…be still. Transform your pain. Release your past. Find the serenity and peace that you seek."

One by one, the children faded away.

"I think it worked," Tara said with a smile.

Suddenly, a window flew open, bringing with it a gust of wind. It was so strong that a table toppled over.

"Are you sure about that?" Larry yelled over the noise.

The group scrambled to their feet to leave the room, though they couldn't escape the wind as all the windows and doors in the house appeared to be wide open.

Buffy glanced behind her, noticing a thick, dark smoke rising from the ground.

"Uh, guys!" Buffy yelled. "Look!"

They paused long enough to see the horned figure within the smoke. His growl was sinister as he then chased them down the hallway.

"The door!" Giles shouted as he led them to the open door.

The moment they neared the door, it slammed shut. Giles attempted to open the door, but it was locked.

"Move aside, Giles!" Angel shouted as he attempted to get the door open. But even his vampire strength could not open the door.

"It's getting closer!" Tara yelled.

The black smoke enveloped them, making them all cough and gag.

Then, as quick as the smoke came, it began to fade away, and the horned figure disappeared with it.

"Is everyone alright?" Giles asked when he was finally able to catch his bearings.

"Just peachy," Larry said, then broke into a coughing fit again.

"What just happened?" Buffy asked.

"I performed an exorcism," stated a voice behind them.

From the back emerged a priest holding a candle.

"Father Francis," Giles said. "You have impeccable timing."

"I could sense the evil here the moment I crossed the threshold."

"Is it gone now?" Amy asked.

The priest nodded. "Yes, my child. I cleansed this house. The evil is gone."

* * *

It was late when the group left the house. Buffy and Angel walked down the sidewalk towards home in silence.

Finally, the quiet was driving her crazy, and Buffy had to address the elephant in the room.

"Angel?"

"Buffy," Angel said at the same time. He smiled at her. "You go first."

Buffy stopped walking and looked at him. "What happened at the fraternity house, that's not going to make things awkward between us, is it?"

Angel smiled at her. "I'm not feeling awkward about it."

Buffy smiled back at him, relieved. "Okay, good, neither am I." Though she was just a tiny bit.

Angel looked at her closely. "Are you sure?"

"Well…" Buffy was grateful now for the dark, because she was definitely blushing now. "I'll admit, it was nice."

"But we can't let it ever get that far again," Angel warned.

Buffy nodded. "I know. But that wasn't our fault. Something was making us do that."

"That's true, but I don't think we would have done that unless we had really wanted to in the first place."

Angel spotted a nearby bench and led her to it. They sat down, and Angel took her hands. "Buffy, when I'm around you, you make me feel things that I've never felt before."

Buffy suddenly looked alarmed. "You're not going to leave me, are you? Because we knew from the start that having a relationship would be risky. And if you feel that way…"

"I'm not going to leave you," he assured her. "I think we have a little more willpower than that. Except for tonight of course."

"Yeah, so glad Amy and Larry showed up when they did."

"We'll just have to be a little more careful. You know, and not put ourselves into dangerous situations like that again."

Buffy nodded. "Agreed." Buffy watched him watching her for a moment, his face illuminated in the moonlight. He was so beautiful. "Well, I guess we should go home."

"Yeah, but one thing first."

"What's that?"

Angel placed his hand under her chin and brought her face closer to his. "I don't have willpower to refrain myself from doing everything." He gave her a smile, then pulled her mouth to his.

* * *

The next morning, Oz dressed and came out of his cage. At the table, he spotted Larry snoozing at the table.

Oz walked over to him and nudged his friend awake. "Hey man, it's morning. Wake up."

Larry lifted his head from the table and wiped a string of drool from his mouth. "Oh man, morning already?"

"Rough night?"

Larry rubbed the back of his neck, feeling a crick forming. "Yeah, you could say that."

"I didn't keep you awake with my howling, did I?"

"No, you were asleep when I got here. The White Hats had an interesting night."

"So what did you all do when I was out of commission?" Oz asked.

"Oh you know, the usual," Larry replied. "Got rid of a ghost, a demon, and a poltergeist all in one evening. Well, with the help of a priest, of course."

Oz shrugged. "Hate I missed it."

* * *

A/N: Hope everyone liked the episode! It's sort of my version of "Where the wild things are" only with a twist. And the Buffy/Angel stuff was the most fun to write! :)

In case anyone is wondering, I had decided that the Initiative is NOT part of the Wishverse, which is made obvious by the fact that the Initiative is not there when Amy and Larry go exploring in the basement. Maybe they had tried to get started but the Master drove them out. Maybe they never came at all. Who knows. But they're not here, and Riley is probably still somewhere in Iowa, lol. Everything is different in Wishverse…


	15. Episode 15 - Band Candy

A/N: I've been invited to participate in the IWRY fic marathon in November! I've never done it before, but I think it could be a lot of fun. And it kind of works out perfect because it's the very encouragement I needed to finish this random B/A oneshot I have left unfinished for two years now.

But they need 30 authors to participate and so far I think they only have about 12. That's so sad! :( If this was a Spuffy ficathon, I have a feeling they would have no problem. So come on B/A fanfic writers! :)

If anyone is interested, I've put the link to the site on my profile page so you can sign up. I can't put a website address here because the site automatically deletes stuff like that. You have to write a B/A story by the end of October. See the site for more details.

And now, back to your regularly scheduled program…

**EPISODE 15**

**"Band Candy"**

xoxo

Principal Snyder walked behind his desk and sat down. Once seated, he stared at the man sitting in his office. "So, what can I do for you?"

"Actually, it's more like what I can do for you. I have a proposition for you, Mr. Snyder."

Snyder raised his eyebrows. "What kind of proposition?"

The man placed a box on his desk. Snyder, curious, moved the box closer to him and lifted the lid. Inside were several candy bars, and Snyder couldn't help but smell the aroma of chocolate that filled the inside of the box.

"Chocolate? What's this for?"

"I help schools with fundraisers, Mr. Snyder," he replied. He reached into his pocket, pulled out a business card, and handed it to him.

"Does this chocolate actually sell? Where's the Hershey's? Where's the Reece's cups?"

"Oh our chocolate is better than those. Those name brands are mass-produced and cheap. Our chocolate is of the finest quality. In fact, it's our best seller."

Snyder chewed on the idea for a moment. "I don't know. I haven't done a fundraiser in a while."

"Then you're long overdue for one. Surely there's something your school needs that a fundraiser can help out with. Isn't there?"

Snyder scratched his chin. "Well, the band is in pretty desperate need of new uniforms. It's quite embarrassing the shape they're in, especially at our football games."

"If you sell this candy, then your band will have new and shiny uniforms come next year. There may even be some leftover money you could use for something else. So, what do you say, Mr. Snyder?"

"I want to try one of these chocolate bars first," he said, pointing to the box.

The man smiled, pushing the box closer to him. "By all means. Please, help yourself. They come in milk chocolate, peanut butter, caramel, and peanut caramel crunch."

Snyder selected one of the peanut butter filled chocolate bars and carefully undid the wrapper. The man watched while Snyder took a bite. After a moment, a slow smile spread across Snyder's face.

"Well?" the man asked. "What do you think?"

"Mr. Rayne, I believe we have a deal."

He smiled. "Please, you don't have to use formalities with me. Call me Ethan."

* * *

Buffy felt him watching her even before she rolled over and opened her own eyes.

"Good morning," Angel said in that husky, slightly-groggy tone of voice that she loved.

"Hi."

He leaned forward and kissed her.

"How long have you been watching me?"

Angel shrugged, not really answering her question. "I like watching you wake up in the morning."

"Oh sure, when I have bedhead. It's when I look my best."

Angel laughed softly. "I like your bedhead look."

Buffy stared at him for a moment, then moved closer to kiss him again. When she pulled away moments later and turned to get out of bed, Angel was surprised. It had become their morning routine to stay in bed for a while and kiss, and Buffy was leaving his arms too soon.

"Where are you going?"

"Well first, to the bathroom. And then, I guess I'll get dressed and go to the library."

Angel glanced at the clock on the nightstand. "It's early. You usually don't go in this early."

"I promised Giles I would help him with inventory. What that involves, I'm not really sure, but I think I get to use a barcode scanner."

Buffy smiled at him still lying in bed as she made her way to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror, seeing the back of her hair sticking up. She ran her fingers through it in an attempt to push the hair back down, but it sprang right back up. She couldn't believe Angel thought she was beautiful right now, but the fact that he did put a little spring in her step.

* * *

Buffy yawned as Giles explained the inventory process.

"…and then you scan the barcode, then simply move on to the next book. Do you think you can handle this section?"

"Can you show me how to scan the book again? That part seemed really hard." Buffy smiled, letting Giles know she was only kidding.

He handed her the scanner. "Let me know if you have any problems."

Buffy stood on the ladder and begin working on the top shelf. "I have a question."

Giles began scanning books in another section. "About the inventory?"

"Yeah. Why do you have to do this again?"

"Well, it's important to know what books the library has, how much they've circulated, and many times, lost items are found."

"Oh."

"And because Snyder is making me," Giles muttered.

"Speak of the devil," Buffy whispered to him as she saw the man in question enter the library.

"Ah, good. You've gotten started. I was beginning to think you'd put it off another day."

Giles smiled at Snyder through gritted teeth. "I didn't forget, Principal Snyder. I merely had to wait for the new scanners to arrive."

Snyder moved closer and glanced up at Buffy on the ladder. "I see you have your intern assisting you. This is very good experience for you, young lady. I hope you are aware of that."

"Oh yeah, because learning how to scan some barcodes is really going to get me far in life." She quickly glanced at Snyder, seeing the glare in his beady little eyes. "I mean, yes, of course." Buffy laughed it off.

Snyder grunted, then moved away. "Carry on. Oh, and Miss Summers?"

Buffy slowly turned her head to look at him. "Yes?"

"Stop by the cafeteria sometime this morning. I need to see you."

Without further explanation, Snyder left the library.

Buffy turned to Giles. "He needs to _see_ _me_? Am I in trouble?"

"I highly doubt you're in trouble."

"Right. Because if I was in trouble, he'd ask me to see him in his office."

"No, because you're not a student here."

"Oh. Right."

* * *

"So I got a cryptic message from Snyder this morning," Buffy said as she walked with Amy and Larry down the hall.

"Everything with Snyder is cryptic," Larry said.

"What did he say?" Amy asked.

"He said for me to stop by the cafeteria this morning. He wants to see me about something. Why do I feel like I'm in high school all over again? Snyder is about as intimidating as my principal at Hemery."

"I think that's a requirement to be a principal," Oz said, overhearing their conversation as he and Tara met up with them.

"Are you guys headed to the cafeteria too?" Tara asked.

"Did Snyder tell you to come too?" Buffy asked.

"No, a teacher," Oz said.

"So what's going on?" Larry asked.

Oz shrugged, then entered the cafeteria.

Inside, several tables were piled high with boxes labeled "Milkbar" on the sides.

"What's with the boxes?" Amy asked.

"Chocolate!" Larry said, practically drooling as he saw an open box.

Snyder, with a clipboard in hand, ambled over to the group. "Mr. Blaisdell, I'm thrilled to see your enthusiasm." Snyder then reached over to the table and picked up a box. He handed it to Larry.

"Principal Snyder, thank you!" he said as he took it. "How did you know I have a sweet tooth?"

"It's band candy," Snyder replied.

"Let's hear it for the band, huh? Very generous," Buffy remarked.

"You'll sell it to raise money for the marching band. They need new uniforms."

"Guess those fuzzy hats aren't so cheap, are they?" Larry said.

"They go with everything though," Oz said.

"But we're not even in the band!" Amy said as Snyder handed her an identical box.

"And if I handed you a trombone, that would've been a problem, Miss Madison." Snyder handed Oz one of the boxes. "It's candy. Sell it."

Snyder moved to Tara and handed her a box.

"I'm not very good at fundraisers," Tara said.

"Sell it," Snyder warned.

Buffy looked at her friends, loaded down with boxes, and gave them a sympathetic look. "Sorry, you guys. I hated school fundraisers, so I feel for you. I'm so glad that I don't have to deal with that anymore."

"On the contrary, Miss Summers," Snyder said as he turned to Buffy and held a box for her to take.

Buffy took the box, then stared at Snyder, dumbfounded. "Wait, I don't even go to this school."

"You spend enough time here to qualify. Take it to the university. I'm sure it'll be a big hit at your dorm. In fact…" Snyder reached over to the table and grabbed another box which he placed on top of the one already in Buffy's hand. "Take another one. I expect you'll be the best seller. College kids love chocolate."

Buffy stood there for a moment with her jaw dropped. Snyder moved on to another group of students. "He can't make me do this, can he?"

Oz shrugged. "Well, he can tell Giles he can't have a volunteer anymore."

"Yeah, he's that mean," Larry added.

Buffy sighed. "Great."

* * *

Buffy marched into the library and dropped the two candy boxes on the counter. Giles looked up at the sound.

"What's that?"

"Oh, I'd say about forty candy bars. If I'm correct in thinking there's twenty per box."

"What are you doing with forty candy bars?"

"Snyder's making me sell it along with all of the other students. Apparently the band needs new uniforms."

Giles looked confused. "But you're not even in the band. You're not even a student here for that matter."

"And yet, here I am, selling chocolate. This is your fault, you know."

Giles shook his head, not understanding.

"You told Snyder I was a student at UC Sunnydale. He expects this to be a big hit with my non-existent dormmates. That's why he gave me two boxes. So, are you going to buy them or what?"

"Buffy, what would I do with forty chocolate bars?"

"I don't know. Eat them? Get a bunch of cavities? End up in a sugar coma?"

"I enjoy a chocolate bar just as much as the next person, but Buffy, I simply cannot eat all of them."

"Well then help me sell them. You could waive library fines or something if they buy a chocolate bar. Come on, Giles, please? I can't possibly sell all of them! I don't have _time_ to deal with this. I sort of have to kill some vampires. You of all people should know this."

"Alright, I'll help you out," Giles said as he took his wallet from his pocket. "Why don't you give me however much candy twenty dollars will buy?"

Buffy raised an eyebrow. "They're two dollars apiece. That'll only buy you ten. Aim a little higher there, Jeeves."

Giles sighed and reluctantly reached into his pocket for another twenty. "This is all I have on me."

Buffy snatched the two twenties from his hand. "Wow, a whole box! Thanks, Giles! Well, gotta run! Enjoy the chocolate."

"Where are you going? I thought you were going to finish helping me with the inventory."

Buffy shrugged. "Can't. Got some chocolate to sell. One box down, one more to go. Maybe I will hit the college."

Once Buffy left, Giles reached for the box and opened it. He picked up one of the chocolate caramel bars and examined the wrapper. It was some off-brand that probably wouldn't taste very good, though at least it smelled like regular chocolate. Giles unwrapped the chocolate and took a small test bite. He nodded, then took another bite. For an off-brand, it wasn't half bad.

He still didn't think he could eat twenty of them.

"I caught you, Rupert," Jenny said as she entered the library.

Giles quickly wiped away a smear of chocolate from the corner of his mouth. "Please tell me you'd like to have some. I just bought a whole box from Buffy. She guilt me into it."

"Sorry, no can do." Jenny held up her own box. "I just bought this from Tara. I'm going to gain ten pounds," she bemoaned as she opened up her own box. "That is, if it's actually edible."

Giles nodded while he swallowed the chocolate in his mouth. "Actually it tastes rather delightful."

Jenny selected a milk chocolate bar. She quickly unwrapped it and took a bite. She swirled the chocolate around in her mouth until it melted on her tongue. "Oh my god. That isn't delightful, Rupert. That's positively sinful."

"You should try the caramel," Giles said with a smile, then took another bite of his chocolate.

* * *

Giles was bored with inventory. Sometime after lunch, he had lost his enthusiasm for the project, though not that he had that much enthusiasm for it anyway.

Students had been dropping off books all day as well, but Giles didn't have any interest in clearing out the book bin.

As he looked at the clock, he realized if he wanted to, he could go home now. He didn't have to stay late. He always stayed late. So what if the work didn't get finished? He earned some time off.

As Giles was locking the library doors, he felt two hands wrap around his waist and soft lips lightly brush his neck. "Your timing is perfect. I was just leaving too."

Giles turned around and smiled at Jenny. "I need to get out of here."

"Me too. I was thinking about dinner."

"Oh yes?"

"It's my turn to cook. How about you come over to my place? Tara's working tonight. We'll have the house to ourselves."

Giles smiled at the prospect. "That sounds lovely."

"Oh, and by the way, I had an idea of how to use some of those candy bars. Do you like smores?"

"I love smores."

"Good. Bring your candy," Jenny said with a smile. "I'll pick up the graham crackers and marshmallows."

* * *

Buffy and Angel sat against a headstone as they waited for a vampire to rise.

"He made you sell chocolate?" Angel asked when Buffy told him about her day.

"Yep. Forty bars. He was right though. It was a big hit at the college. Though surprisingly, I sold more to the professors than the students. College kids seem to be poor. Anything yet?" Buffy watched as Angel studied the grave intently.

Angel shook his head. "No, not yet."

"Come on, vampire. Rise already! I've got more vamps to kill tonight."

"Won't be much longer."

"How much longer?"

Angel shrugged. "It varies. Could be ten, twenty minutes maybe?"

"So in other words…we have some time to kill is what you're saying?"

Angel smiled. "We might. Wonder what we could do to occupy our time."

"I have a few ideas," Buffy said as she leaned forward and kissed him.

* * *

At the Milkbar factory, a worker opened one of the boxes of chocolate and reached inside. Peanut butter filled chocolate had always been his favorite, and he had been dying to try Milkbar's version of a Reece's cup.

The man looked around to make sure no one was watching, then quietly peeled the outer wrapper back. He had just started to peel back the foil when a hand touched his shoulder. He whipped around, surprised that he had been caught.

"Mr. Rayne. I was just—"

"Trust me, you don't want to eat that," Ethan warned him.

The man nodded, and as Ethan walked away, the worker quickly placed the chocolate bar back into its box.

* * *

Something about the library looked off when Buffy arrived the next morning. The barcode scanner was out in the open on the table, not put away neatly in the box it came in. There were also a stack of books next to it.

Buffy walked over to the counter and peered in the book drop. It was filled to the brim. It wasn't unusual for there to be a few books in the bin, but never this many. It was almost as if Giles didn't even bother to empty it yesterday.

Perhaps he had been too busy with inventory? But that wasn't like Giles. He always got his work done, no matter how long it took.

Was Giles even here?

"Giles?" she called out as she peered into his office, but it was dark. Buffy looked at the clock on the wall and frowned. It was nine-thirty. Giles should be here by now.

She was just starting to worry that something had happened when suddenly, Giles appeared in the doorway.

"Giles, there you are. I was about to send out a search party for you."

Giles shrugged. "I slept in."

"Oh, okay. Well, I sold my last box of chocolate bars, so I'm ready to help you finish inventory now."

"Oh, I don't care about that bloody inventory anymore," Giles said to Buffy's surprise.

"You don't care about the inventory? After you went on and on about how important it was yesterday?"

Giles waved off her comment. "It's not that important, and it's too many books to count. I'm tired of it. Let Snyder finish it if he wants it done that badly. In fact, you can go home if you like. I know you have a vampire to hunt."

Buffy stared at Giles, dumbfounded at Giles' behavior. This wasn't like him at all. "It's nine-thirty in the morning."

"Oh yes, right. Well, do whatever you want then. I must go see Jenny about something."

With that, Giles left the library, leaving Buffy even more confused.

* * *

Jenny ate a candy bar as she sat in front of her computer and stared at the empty screen. It was her planning period, and she knew she had to prepare lessons for next week's class, but she simply didn't want to. It was so hard to do work! In fact, if Jenny had it her way, she'd tell Snyder where to shove it and leave for the day.

"Maybe I'll just…let them have a free period," Jenny mused aloud. "Yeah, let them browse the internet. Make them research a topic of their interest."

Two hands suddenly covered her eyes. Jenny smiled, knowing exactly who was behind her.

"Guess who."

"Hmm…Snyder? Is that you?"

"Snyder?" Giles said, offended.

Jenny turned around and laughed. "Rupert, I'm just teasing! Of course I knew it was you. And besides, you're the only one around here with a British accent."

"Damn this accent. Gives me away every time," Giles said, a smile returning to his face. "I had a great time last night."

"Me too. I'm surprised to see you here. I thought you'd be stuck in the library doing inventory all day. Or wait, don't you have study hall duty this morning?"

"I don't want to do inventory, or study hall duty for that matter."

"Looks like a case of that is going around. I don't want to do work either."

Giles sat on the edge of Jenny's desk. "Don't you wish you could just play hooky sometimes? Or sneak off and have a little fun?"

From the way Giles was talking, Jenny had the feeling that he was up to something. "Rupert, are you implying what I think you're implying?"

Giles stood up and reached for Jenny's hand, pulling her to her feet. "Let's get out of here!"

Jenny laughed as she followed Giles out into the hallway.

* * *

Amy, Larry, and Tara had study hall together, although not that much studying was actually going on.

One of the boys in the back threw a wad of paper at another student.

"Think fast!" the boy shouted.

The other boy almost caught the paper. The wad nearly rolled off the table but he grabbed it just in time, then threw it back.

Harmony, who sat near the boys, rolled her eyes, then turned her attention back to the front of the classroom. "I heard that there was a secret rule that if a teacher's more than ten minutes late, we can all leave."

Larry turned around in his seat. "I can't believe I'm about to say this, but I actually agree with Harmony."

"It's Giles' turn to watch study hall," Tara said. "He'll be here."

"Yeah, he's like, allergic to late," Amy said.

Harmony sighed. "Yeah, I had this book checked out for like a year or something, and he made me pay the whole fine even though it was outrageous!"

Larry turned around again with a surprised look on his face. "Harmony reads?"

Harmony crumpled her own piece of paper and threw the wad at Larry. "It wasn't for reading! It was a book on philosophy. Or psychology. I don't remember. Anyway, it was perfect for impressing college boys."

Amy glanced at Larry and stifled a laugh. The idea of Harmony trying to impress someone with her intelligence was absurd.

Tara returned to her book, and Larry rummaged around in his bag for something.

"What are you looking for?" Amy asked.

"This!" Larry held up the chocolate bar as if it were a prize and unwrapped it. "Chocolately goodness."

"You mean you actually have some left? I went to like, four houses, and they were gone. It's like trick-or-treating in reverse. I was surprised it was so easy to sell."

"These things practically sell themselves!" Larry said, then took a big bite out of the bar.

"I can't believe this," Harmony said. "Where is Giles already? I'm bored, and he's not here to give me credit for it."

Tara glanced at the classroom door, feeling concerned.

* * *

Like two teenagers, Giles and Jenny snuck down the hall hand in hand. At the hallway intersection, Giles hid behind a locker and peered around the corner.

"Good, no sign of Snyder," he said, then led Jenny down the other hallway.

"I can't believe we're doing this," Jenny whispered, looking behind her to make sure no students were in the hallway. The hallways were clear though. Students were in classrooms now.

Towards the middle of the hall was a supply closet. Giles opened the door, took one more look to make sure the coast was clear, then slipped inside the tiny room with Jenny.

Once behind the door, the two laughed, then proceeded to make out.

* * *

In the hallway, Principal Snyder and one of the teachers, Ms. Barton, were walking toward a classroom. Snyder munched on a chocolate bar as they walked.

"The big pinhead librarian didn't show up, and I don't wanna do it." Snyder pointed toward the door with his candy bar. "You do it."

"Alright, fine. I'll do it." Ms. Barton turned to go into the room, rolling her eyes while she did.

"Everybody expects me to do everything around here because I'm the principal," Snyder muttered to himself. "It's not fair."

Ms. Barton walked into the classroom and clapped her hands a few times to get everyone's attention. "Hey! We're all stuck here, okay? So now let's just sit quietly and pretend we're reading something until we're really sure that old Commandant Snyder's gone. Then we're all outta here!" Ms. Barton grinned widely.

"Okay, is it just me, or is Ms. Barton the coolest teacher ever?" Larry said.

"I've never seen Ms. Barton act like this," Harmony said.

Tara looked to Amy. "I guess Giles isn't coming?"

Amy shrugged. "I guess not."

* * *

Buffy, not having anything else to do, decided to make herself useful and began to check in the books. The book drop wouldn't be able to hold too much more anyway. Might as well empty it.

The door opened, but instead of Giles, she saw Tara, Amy, and Larry walk in.

"Hey, have you seen Giles?" Amy asked.

"He said he had to go see Jenny about something, but that was a while ago."

"He didn't show up for his study hall duty," Tara said. "I don't think that's like Giles at all."

"Giles is definitely not acting like himself," Buffy said. "When I got here, this place was a mess. And Giles always makes sure this place is in order before he leaves."

Larry sat down at the table. "Maybe he's having like, one of those mid-life crisis things. My dad had one of those and started acting really weird."

"Well if that's the case, then so is Ms. Barton," Amy said. "She was acting weird too. I can't believe she just let us leave like that. Not that I'm complaining or anything."

"Hey," Oz said as he walked in and saw the gang.

Buffy looked up from her books. "Hey, shouldn't you be in a class right now?"

"Mr. Humphrey never showed, so we left. Ten minute rule."

"Ahh, so that rule does exist!" Larry said.

Buffy looked at the books she had just checked in, surprised by her own initiative. "Does anyone else have the feeling that today, we're the adults and the teachers are acting like, well, _us_?"

"I think something is definitely odd," Tara said. "Jenny didn't even make breakfast this morning. Unless you count pop-tarts. I've _never_ seen her go anywhere _near_ a pop-tart."

Buffy sighed. "Too bad Giles isn't acting like himself. I'd ask him what the hell was wrong around here."

"Well, I think we should put this time to good use," Amy announced. "Come on, Larry. Let's go find some bleachers to make out under."

"I think I'll leave too," Oz said. "Might as well get some practice time in. You guys are coming to the Bronze tonight, right? We're playing."

"Of course, man. We never miss a gig," Larry said.

"I have to work, but I'll be there after," Tara said.

"Buffy?"

"See you there."

Buffy quietly let herself into the apartment, not wanting to wake up Angel in case he was sleeping. He was awake though with a book to keep him company. He looked up when Buffy walked in.

"Hey, what are you doing home so early? I thought you'd be helping Giles all day."

Buffy walked the short distance to the couch and curled up next to him.

"Nah, I was bored out of my mind. Giles said I could go home anyway."

"I think doing inventory actually sounds kind of fun."

Buffy laughed. "You would. You love books. But Giles and I didn't work on inventory today. He's acting…strange."

Angel frowned. "In what way?"

"Not himself. Showing up late, not showing up at all for his study hall period. In fact, all of the teachers today seemed to be acting really weird."

"Well, I may have an explanation for that."

Buffy looked up at Angel. "You do?"

"Yeah, it's Friday. Don't people usually act a little more carefree at the end of the week?"

"Hey, you're right. Friday. That's got to be it. No one wants to be at school on Fridays anyway, not even the teachers. See, I knew you'd be able to figure it out."

* * *

It was Giles' turn to cook dinner, though not that much thought had been given about food since Jenny arrived at his place.

Giles lay on his back on the floor, his shirt unbuttoned to reveal his undershirt, and reached for a cigarette. His head moved to the sound of the music from the vinyl playing on the record player.

Next to him, Jenny sat cross-legged on the floor in front of his record cabinet and admired his collection.

"Oh this brings back memories," Jenny said as she pulled one of the records out. "I had no idea you had such a collection. You should bring them out more often. You've got good albums."

"Yeah, they're okay," he said as he lit his cigarette. He then handed her the package of cigarettes.

"Thanks," she said as she took one, lit it, then took a drag. "So how come they call you Ripper? You never told me."

"Wouldn't you like to know."

Giles sat up and continued to groove as he pointed to the record player. "Hmm, wait a minute. Listen to this bit."

Giles bobbed his head and waved his cigarette to the beat. Behind him, Jenny took another drag of her cigarette.

"It rocks!" Giles said.

"It's good."

Giles stood up and went over to the mirror. He stared at his reflection as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Man, I gotta get a band together."

Jenny rose to her feet. "Hey, Ripper, how about a movie? I know how to order pay-per-view."

"No, let's go out and have some fun. Tear things up a bit."

"Okay. We could go to the Bronze."

"Not bloody likely. That place is dead."

* * *

"Couldn't convince Angel to come?" Amy said as she and Buffy entered the Bronze.

"Nah. He still hates this place. Sort of brings back bad memories I guess. Where's Larry?"

"He'll be here, if he isn't already. Oh, look. There's Oz." Amy pointed to the stage. "Looks like they're killing it tonight!"

Up on stage, the Dingoes played as the crowd cheered them on.

Devon leaned forward and whispered to Oz. "Hey, they're diggin' us, man!"

"Hey, there you are," Larry said as he came over to Amy and put his arm around her.

"Hey, babe."

"Check out the crowd. You girls see anything out of the ordinary?"

"Oh my god, what's with all the old people?" Amy asked, horrified.

Buffy was just coming to that conclusion herself. "Okay, now I'm really weirded out. So much for the Friday theory. Maybe there's a reunion in town, or a Billy Joel tour or something."

"Look!" Amy pointed across the room. "Ms. Barton's here! What's a _teacher_ doing here?"

Ms. Barton walked past them, and Amy called out to her. "Ms. Barton?"

Ms. Barton stopped to face her. "Oh, hello, Amy! Larry!" She then turned to Buffy. "And you, Mr. Giles' library helper person! I can't remember your name but I do remember it's unusual."

"Buffy."

"Right! Buffy!" Ms. Barton laughed. "Buff Buffy!"

"Are you okay, Ms. Barton?" Buffy asked. What she really wanted to ask was how much she had to drink…

Ms. Barton looked around. "Yeah, are there any nachos in here?"

"Are you sure you don't need some fresh air, Ms. Barton?" Amy asked.

Ms. Barton laughed as she walked back towards the crowd.

"Okay, this is so not normal," Amy said.

"You think that's abnormal?" Larry asked. "Look who else is here."

Larry pointed behind them, and before Buffy and Amy could turn around, Snyder was next to them.

"Hey, gang!" Snyder put his arms around the girls' shoulders. "This place is Fun City, huh?" Snyder laughed, and Amy and Buffy exchanged glances.

"Principal Snyder?" Buffy asked, confused at his behavior.

"Call me Snyder. Just a last name, like…Barbarino."

Snyder moved his hands from their shoulders and pumped his arms and fists around wildly. Amy and Buffy both moved slightly away from him.

"Ooh! I'm so stoked!" Snyder yelled. "Hey, did you see Ms. Barton? I think she's wasted. I'm gonna have to put that in her next performance review 'cause I'm the principal!" Snyder laughed as he headed back into the crowd.

"Whoa, there are some foxy ladies here tonight!" Snyder yelled.

Larry watched as Snyder began dancing. "Okay, now _that_ is seriously disturbing."

"I thought the Bronze was supposed to be this cool place to hang out," Buffy said. "What's with all the old people?"

Before them, an older man with no shirt on jumped onto the stage. He pushed Devon away from the microphone stand and yelled out into the crowd.

"Oh my god, I think that's my doctor," Amy said. "He's usually less…topless."

The shirtless doctor jumped off the stage, obviously expecting to be caught by the crowd. They didn't react fast enough though, and the man fell to the floor with a thud. Amy, Buffy, and Larry cringed at the sight.

* * *

Tara was restocking shelves at the shop when Bob came out from the back. In his hand, he held a half-eaten candy bar.

"Have you had this chocolate?"

Tara glanced at him. "No, I had to sell it."

"Some kids from your school sold me about five bars. Do you know where I can get some more?"

"My friends might still have some to sell."

"Great! Will you ask your friends for me?"

"Sure, I could do that."

"Where are they now?"

"Um…at the Bronze. I was going to go there after work."

"No, let's go now!"

Tara stared at her boss, confused. "What?"

Bob retrieved his keys behind the counter. "We've got to get that candy before your friends sell it all! Come on, I'll give you a ride!"

"You want to close the shop early to go get a few candy bars?"

"Yes! You don't understand, but it's the best chocolate I've ever had!"

"But I haven't finished restocking the shelves and—"

"Don't worry about that. You can finish that tomorrow. Come on, my chocolate bars await!"

Tara, very confused by Bob's erratic behavior, grabbed her purse from behind the counter and followed him out the door.

* * *

To Tara's surprise, Bob appeared to have forgotten all about the chocolate once they arrived at the Bronze. Instead, he ran to join the crowd on the dance floor. Moments later, she realized that Bob wasn't the only adult here.

Tara quickly scanned the place, looking for any sign of her friends and wondering if she had stepped into the twilight zone. Thankfully there were a few young people here. She spotted Devon from Oz's band. That had to mean Oz was somewhere around here too.

Finally, she saw her friends at a table and ran over to them.

"Okay, something really weird is going on," she said to them.

Oz nodded. "Old people acting like teenagers?"

"Yeah."

Amy looked over Tara's shoulder. "Hey, that's Mr. Bogarty. What's he doing here?"

"He wanted to come," Tara said as she pulled up a chair. "In fact, he _insisted_ on coming. He kept saying he wanted to buy more of that band candy and was hoping you guys had more."

"I sold all mine," Amy said.

"Same here," Oz said.

"Yeah, so did I," Buffy said. "Hey, wait a second. I just thought of something, and the timing of this can't be a coincidence."

Oz's expression looked serious. "What do you think?"

"The candy bars. This started to happen right after we began selling them. I think the chocolate is affecting the adults somehow."

"A spell," Amy said.

Buffy looked at Amy then Tara. "Do you know of anything that could do that? You two are the spell experts."

"Oh there's lots of things that could do that," Amy said. "But we need to find out who's behind the spell in the first place."

Just then, the music stopped and a group of older men began singing an off-key rendition of "Louie Louie."

Oz cringed at the sight of them. "Now that's just terrible."

Buffy nodded. "Yeah, no vampire has ever been _that_ scary."

"Or disgusting," Amy muttered, nodding toward the older couple next to them making out.

From somewhere behind them, a man staggered out into the crowd. He was obviously intoxicated as he held a half-eaten candy bar in his hand. He then bumped into another man. Seconds later, a fight ensued.

"Fight!" someone yelled.

Snyder ran over to the action. "Fight!" he yelled, joining in.

"Okay, I've had enough," Buffy said as she rose from her chair. "We've got to figure out what's going on. This has hellmouth fingerprints all over it."

"Actually, I just had a thought," Oz said. "I could be wrong, but I feel like this has Ethan Rayne written all over it."

"This sort of thing is definitely his style," Larry said.

"Ethan Rayne? Who's Ethan Rayne?" Buffy asked.

"An old rival of Giles," Oz answered.

"They used to be friends," Larry added. "I guess that changed when he went to the dark side."

"How dangerous is he?"

"He's like a big prankster who thrives on chaos," Larry said. "He shows up every now and then and stirs up trouble. Hey, Amy, you remember that crazy Halloween?"

"Oh yeah. Everyone turned into their costumes," Amy told Buffy. "It was kind of wild."

"Alright, first things first," Buffy said. "We need to find out where that chocolate is coming from. Then we'll find out who's behind this."

* * *

Buffy forced the window open and hoisted herself up. It wasn't her first time breaking into a school, and since the hellmouth was actually _over_ the school, she had a feeling it wouldn't be her last.

Snyder's office was dark. Buffy fished out a small flashlight from her pocket and began searching the desk.

Moments later, Oz slipped through the window behind her. He produced his own flashlight and began helping her search. He moved to the filing cabinet and attempted to open it.

"This is locked. There must be a key around here somewhere."

Buffy walked over to the filing cabinet and gave the drawer a tug. After pulling on it for a moment, the drawer popped open.

"Whoa. That's impressive."

"Slayer strength," she said, then resumed her search over at the desk.

They searched all the drawers and cabinets for a few minutes, but neither of them came up with anything.

"There's got to be something around here," Oz said.

"Hold on, I just thought of one more place." Buffy reached for the rolodex on Snyder's desk and began flipping through it. Finally, she found a loose business card tucked behind the "R" section with Ethan Rayne's name on it.

"Ethan Rayne," Oz read, shining his flashlight on the card.

"You were right. He is behind this. And would you look at that? An address and everything. I love when they make it easy for me."

* * *

Giles' apartment door was unlocked, which was unusual.

"Yo, Giles?" Larry called out as he opened the door all the way.

Amy and Tara followed him inside and took a look around at the mess of scattered albums on the floor.

"Ugh, this place reeks of cigarette smoke," Amy said, waving her hand in front of her nose.

"I didn't think Giles smoked," Tara said.

"He doesn't," Larry said. "Or at least, I thought he didn't."

"Jenny's with him," Tara said when she spotted her purse on the coffee table.

Larry glanced around the apartment. "And there's no sign of either of them here. Unless, you don't think…?" Larry nodded toward the upstairs bedroom.

Tara shook her head. "No, I don't sense anyone is here. Too quiet."

"Well I guess we're going to have to do this without their help," Amy said as she walked over to Giles' bookshelf.

"What are we doing again?" Larry asked.

Amy grabbed a book from the shelf. "We need to research a spell to stop this craziness."

* * *

Giles and Jenny walked down the street with their arms around each other.

"You know, I really do like your British accent," Jenny said with a laugh. "It must be exciting being from England."

"Not particularly." Giles kicked a can in the street and took another puff of his cigarette.

They walked past a boutique with a few retro clothes on display in the window. Jenny stopped and admired the feathered wrap.

"That's cool! Look at that!"

Giles checked his hair in the reflection. "You fancy it?"

"Yeah, but the store's closed."

Giles took one more drag from his cigarette, then tossed it to the ground. He then reached for a trashcan and swung it toward the window. Jenny moved back as the glass shattered.

An alarm soon went off, but it was ignored. Jenny laughed as Giles climbed into the window and grabbed the wrap from the mannequin. He took the hat from the mannequin as well and placed it on his head, then hopped out of the window.

"Woo hoo!" Giles yelled.

"Oh, Ripper! Wow, that was so brave!"

Giles helped her put on the wrap. "I think it looks much better on you than it does on the mannequin."

"I love it!"

"Hold it right there," said a voice from behind them.

Giles and Jenny turned around to see a policeman with a gun aimed at them.

Jenny backed away slowly from the cop, who continued to point his gun at Giles.

Giles took the hat from his head and tossed it to the ground, then stepped toward the officer. He waved his arms around. "Ooo, copper's got a gun!" he taunted. "You'll never use it though, man."

"Will so."

Giles spotted a candy bar in the cop's front pocket.

"Ripper, be careful!"

Jenny's shout distracted the officer for a moment, and Giles took the opportunity to grab hold of the cop's arm. He then grabbed the gun, head-butted the cop in the forehead, then kicked him in the crotch, followed by his stomach.

The cop doubled over in pain, but Giles wasn't finished. He then twisted the cop's arm above his head and hit him in the face. The cop fell to the ground, unconscious.

Giles smiled at Jenny as he tucked the gun in the back of his pants. "Told him he'd never use it." As an afterthought, Giles grabbed the cop's candy bar too.

Jenny leaned against the police car and watched as Giles made his way over to her.

"You are so cool!" she said.

Giles put one hand around her neck, the other around her back, and kissed her as he leaned her against the hood of the police car.

* * *

Buffy sat in the passenger seat while Oz drove.

"What's the address again?" Oz asked.

"1304 Market Street…wherever that is. You know this town better than I do."

Oz nodded and proceeded to go through a green light.

Up ahead, next to a boutique with a busted window, Buffy thought she saw Giles. As the van got closer, she realized that it was in fact Giles.

"Stop the van! There's Giles!"

"And…Jenny. Well that's disturbing."

"At least they have their clothes on. I hope." Buffy already had her seatbelt unbuckled and was swinging the door open. "Giles!"

Giles looked up, then looked back at Jenny. "Damn. Busted."

"Giles, listen to me," Buffy pleaded. "I know you don't really care what I have to say right now, but this is important. The candy is making you act like this!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Giles said. "I feel just fine."

"Me too," Jenny added. "In fact, better than ever."

Buffy glanced at Oz, then turned back to the duo. "Listen, the candy is making you act like—wait, what's going on here? Did you two just rob this place?!"

Jenny looked slightly guilty, but tightened her hold on the wrap.

Oz looked to the ground, noticing the officer on the ground who appeared to be waking up. "Is he going to be okay?"

"Oh, damn! He's waking up!" Giles said. "We need to get out of here!" Grabbing Jenny's hand, he ran to Oz's van and swung the door open. "Well don't just stand there!" he called out to Buffy and Oz. "Get in!"

Oz shrugged, then turned to get back into the van with Buffy right behind him.

In the back seat, Giles and Jenny made a ruckus as they both attempted to fasten their seatbelts. Giles couldn't see his and Jenny kept trying to buckle hers into the one for the center belt.

Buffy turned around and glared at them. "Is it really that funny?"

"Oh, I'm putting it in the wrong one!" Jenny said, laughing as she buckled the seatbelt correctly this time.

Buffy was about to ignore them, but she turned back again when she caught a whiff of something she didn't like. "What is that smell? Have you been _smoking_?"

Giles and Jenny responded by laughing.

Buffy turned away from them. "Oh my god, is this what being a parent to a teenager is like? If so, I owe my parents a huge apology."

"I don't think we're that bad," Oz said. "We're almost there."

"Okay, good. Drop me off there. Then go get the others. Hopefully Tara and Amy have found a spell to undo all of this."

"What about them?" Oz nodded toward the backseat.

"I don't know. I guess they could tag along with me."

"Where are we going?" Giles asked.

"Off to see an old buddy of yours," Buffy answered, then turned to face the back seat. "Ethan Rayne?"

The smile on Giles' face disappeared, and for a moment, Buffy thought she saw the old Giles in there. "Ethan Rayne? That bastard's back in town?"

"Yeah, and he's making you all act like a bunch of teenagers."

* * *

At the Milkbar factory, there was a crowd at the loading dock. Upon further observation, Buffy understood why. There were a couple of men literally throwing candy bars to them.

Buffy pushed her way through the crowd and ran toward one of the men. Using a crate, she hopped up onto the platform and kicked one of the men in the back of the knee. He buckled and then fell to the ground.

"Hey!" the other man shouted when he saw that Buffy was interfering. He ran toward her and attempted to punch her, but Buffy ducked and punched him in the side, then in the face. The man swayed a bit on his feet, and while he tried to get his bearings, Buffy punched him again in the gut.

The man tried to punch her again when Buffy kicked him back, knocking him into the factory wall. Buffy then grabbed his shirt and pushed him off the dock.

She was just about to enter the factory when she realized Giles and Jenny had been left unsupervised. Just then, she saw the two stuffing chocolate bars into their pockets.

"Giles! Jenny! No! You can't eat the candy!"

"But it's free!" Jenny said.

"You can't tell us what to do, you know," Giles said. "We're adults."

"That's debatable," Buffy muttered under her breath.

Giles grabbed a candy bar that had fallen to the ground and stuffed that in his pocket along with the others. "Go away, Buffy. We're busy."

"I thought you wanted to help me. _Ethan Rayne_? Remember?"

At that reminder, Giles grew serious. "Right! That bastard! He's always up to no good!"

"Then come on!"

Giles climbed up onto the platform and then helped Jenny up while Buffy kicked in the door to the factory. Giles and Jenny followed her inside.

"It even smells like chocolate in here," Jenny said.

Giles ushered Jenny over to the shipping area. "Stay here. I'll handle this."

Jenny smiled and sat down on a crate. "Okay, but don't be long, _Ripper_."

Inside the factory were several cases of Milkbars piled high. Buffy looked around, hoping to find the mysterious Ethan Rayne. Having never met him, she didn't know what he looked, but she was sure she'd recognize him when she saw him.

Across the room near the conveyor, she saw a man on the phone. He had his back to her, so he didn't see her right away.

"Thanks for the chocolate," the man was saying. "Yeah, it went just as I had anticipated. You should see everyone!"

Buffy approached the man, having a strong inclination that this was the man behind all of the chaos.

"Ethan Rayne?"

Ethan turned around at the sound of his name. When he saw Giles standing behind her, his eyes widened in surprise.

"I've got to go," he said, ending his phone conversation.

Giles glared at his nemesis. He didn't exactly understand what Ethan had done, but he knew that if Ethan was involved, it wasn't anything good.

"Ethan."

"Ripper."

Ethan suddenly took off running.

* * *

Amy, Larry, and Tara had books spread out on Giles' coffee table.

Larry felt at a lost to help. He didn't know anything about spells and magic, or at least not as much as Amy did. He was glad Tara was here to help out with the research.

"I found it," Amy said, standing up as she stared at the open page in the book. "It's a chaos spell, which is exactly what Ethan Rayne thrives in."

"I'll grab some supplies," Tara said and ran over to Giles' shelf to retrieve some magic dust.

Oz burst through the door at that moment. "We found the factory. Buffy's there now. Did you find a way to undo the spell?"

"Just did. Your timing's perfect," Amy said.

* * *

At the Milkbar factory, Ethan ran through the maze of candy bar cases with Buffy and Giles on his heels. He turned at the end of the aisle and disappeared into the maze.

After several twists and turns, Buffy stopped at the corner and realized they had lost him.

Behind her, Giles came to a stop. He was breathing heavily as he tried to catch his breath. "Where…? Bloody hell!"

"That's what smoking will do to you. Now be quiet."

"Well, where'd the bastard go?"

Buffy glared at Giles. "Shh!"

Buffy listened carefully as she made her way around the corner, then stopped.

"What?" Giles asked.

Buffy ignored him and continued to go on, then stopped and kicked a crate. After ripping away some of the wood, she reached in and pulled out Ethan.

"Look. A box full of farm-fresh chicken."

* * *

Oz stopped his van in front of the factory and everyone piled out. The crowd that had gathered there earlier had finally dispersed, though they left a bunch of candy bar wrappers on the ground in their wake.

It was easy to find their way inside. All one had to do was simply follow the trail of candy bar wrappers. Upon entering the factory, Oz tried to separate the aroma of chocolate from the scent of people and went searching for the others. Amy and Tara followed.

Larry hung back, having spotted Jenny sitting on a crate and scarfing down a peanut caramel crunch bar.

"Mrs. Calendar, no! You shouldn't be eating that!"

Jenny laughed. "I know. I already feel like my waistline is expanding, but I can't stop myself. Did you know I ate a whole box of them? It's like a bag of chips. You can't have just one!"

"Mrs. Calendar, you seriously do not want to eat the rest of this." Larry took the candy bar from her hand and threw it to the floor.

Jenny frowned. "Well that wasn't very nice. Lucky for me I have another one." She dug into her pocket and reached for another.

"But no, you can't eat it! It's cursed! It's making all of the adults act like teenagers! Haven't you noticed everyone's acting really strange?"

Jenny pondered this for a moment, then spoke. "You know what you need to do, Larry? You need to lighten up. Stop acting so serious all the time. Can't the White Hats have a little fun once in a while?"

"Well…I…"

"How about a Milkbar?" Jenny said as she reached into her pocked for another bar and offered it to Larry.

Larry, unable to resist, shrugged, then took the candy bar.

* * *

Buffy stepped closer to Ethan. "So, Ethan is it? What are we playing? We're pretty much in a talk-or-bleed situation. Your call."

"I don't believe I've met you. A new recruit to your White Hats group?" Ethan asked Giles.

"Even better," Giles replied. "She's a slayer. Buffy, why don't show Ethan here what a slayer does? Hit him."

Buffy didn't hesitate and hit Ethan in the face, causing Giles to jump around excitedly, swinging his fists in the air.

Ethan stumbled back for a moment and rubbed his bloody nose. "Well, now. That's quite a punch you've got there."

Buffy held up her fist. "And there's more where that came from. Now start talking. Or better yet, undo the spell."

Ethan laughed. "Now what fun would that be?"

Buffy hit him again.

Ethan glared at her, then charged toward her. He held up his fist, threatening to hit her, but Buffy intercepted and grabbed hold of his arm. She moved his arm behind his back, holding it at an unnatural angle.

"Either you undo the spell, or risk bodily harm."

"Knock his teeth in!" Giles said, cheering her on.

"I'm waiting, Ethan," Buffy warned him. "What'll it be?"

"Buffy!" Oz shouted as he rounded the corner.

"Great, and there's the rest of the White Hats," Ethan muttered.

Buffy, still having a hold on Ethan, looked up to see Oz with Tara and Amy behind him. "Did you find a way to undo it?"

Tara and Amy nodded.

"Good." Buffy let go of Ethan and pushed him against a crate. "I don't think he wants to cooperate."

With that said, Tara and Amy did a quick incantation and the spell was broken.

Almost as if snapping out of a trance, Giles looked around, confused. He then looked down and realized what he was wearing.

"Giles, you okay now?" Buffy asked.

"What the devil am I wearing?" He reached for his face, finding his glasses weren't there. "And where are my glasses?"

"Rupert?" Jenny emerged from the back room, frantically looking for Giles. When she saw him, she rushed over to him. "Rupert, something really strange is going on."

"The candy made you act like teenagers," Buffy said.

"But how did…" Jenny paused for a moment, just realizing that Ethan Rayne was standing in front of them. "You. You're behind this madness!"

Ethan just smiled.

"The things I did. The way I acted…" Jenny blushed, looking somewhat embarrassed. "I think I'm going to be sick from all that chocolate."

"We all weren't in our right minds," Giles said.

"I think it's time for you to go," Buffy told Ethan.

"Yes, before I do something I might regret," Giles warned him.

"Come on, Ripper. It was all just for fun and games. What's the harm in that?"

"The harm is that we were unable to make rational decisions!"

Ethan sighed. "We used to have so much fun. Now you're just a stick-in-the-mud. Loosen up once in a while, Ripper."

"Don't call me that."

"Fine. I can see when I'm not welcome. But I'll be back. Until next time." Ethan winked, then snapped his fingers to produce a puff of smoke. When it cleared, Ethan was gone.

* * *

Angel looked up from his book when Buffy got back home.

"You would _not_ believe the craziness that went on tonight!" Buffy kicked off her shoes and made herself comfortable on the couch next to Angel.

"Busy patrol?"

"No, more like busy adults. Getting busy on the dance floor, getting busy on the hood of a police car. They were acting like teenagers!"

Angel stared at Buffy in confusion.

"It involves the candy bars. Long story."

Angel closed his book and set it aside. "I can't wait to hear it."

Buffy glanced at the book cover. "You still reading that?"

"No, not that you're home now. So when you say they were…'getting busy', what does that mean?"

"Oh you know, making out and stuff. The candy was cursed and made all of the adults act not like themselves."

"I see. Well, I haven't had any of the candy, and I'm not a teenager, but…"

"But?"

"Is it weird that I want to act like one right now?"

Buffy grinned widely, then moved into the circle of Angel's arms.

"I was kind of hoping you would," she said, then pressed her mouth against his.

* * *

On school the following Monday, Larry, Amy, Oz, and Tara were talking in the halls when Snyder walked past them.

"Hey, Snyder," Larry called out. "Heard you had some fun Friday night. Did you come down yet?"

Snyder turned around and glared at Larry. "That's 'Principal Snyder'."

Larry nodded. "I guess that would be a yes."

Snyder looked at them just standing there in the hallway. "You look like four young people with too much time on your hands."

"Not really," Oz replied.

"Good. It seems we had some vandalism Friday on school property, and I was just looking for some volunteers to help clean it up."

They looked down the hall to several lockers that had been spray-painted with graffiti.

Amy walked over to one locker and read what it said. "'Kiss Rocks'? What does…oh, that's a band, right?"

Snyder nods. "I'll get you all some paint remover."

The group watched as Snyder walked back down the hall towards the janitor closet.

"It's so good to have the adults back, right?" Larry said sarcastically.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed my version of "Band Candy"! I decided to rewrite this episode because first of all, it's fun watching rational adults behave like teenagers, and two, Jenny has a hilarious line in the next episode but I needed this episode to happen so she could say it.

Obviously I changed things up a bit from the original. Since the Mayor and Trick aren't part of my storyline, I had to make Ethan act all on his own. I don't think it's too much of a stretch though.

Sorry for the lack of Angel. It was kind of hard to fit him in since he never played a big role in this episode anyway. He will, however, play a big role in the next episode. :)

Until next week!


	16. Episode 16 - Earshot

A/N: This is one of my favorite BtVS episodes, so of course, I had to do a Wishverse version of it too!

It was necessary to borrow a little bit of dialogue from the show so that the rest of the episode would make sense, so none of that belongs to me. Though some of the dialogue, I changed up a bit so it's not a complete rehash of the episode.

What is mine, however, is the fact that Angel is in the Wishverse version of this episode a lot more than he was in the original episode. With Buffy and Angel living together, it means there's more opportunity for additional Angel scenes. And that, I like a lot. And I hope you will too. ;)

Okay, now I'm done talking. Here's the episode. And sorry for posting this so late in the day but I've had quite a day and couldn't get to it until now...Enjoy!

**EPISODE 16**

"**Earshot"**

xoxo

Buffy ran across the playground, two flesh-colored demons in pursuit of her. As she passed the swing set, she tripped on the edge and fell to the ground. She looked up, seeing one of the demons, with its disfigured face and oddly, no mouth, looming over her.

She kicked the demon's leg, shoving the demon into the pole. She then got to her feet, delivered a roundhouse kick to its face, and the demon fell to the ground. Buffy pulled out the knife in her holster.

"You demons just can't resist a run and stumble, can you?"

She threw the knife at one of the demons, but just her luck, the demon caught it. The other demon suddenly grabbed her from behind. Buffy wriggled out of its grasp and threw the demon into the swing pole. It was back on its feet moments later, and now, it was two against one as both demons set their sights on her.

The demon who caught her knife threw it back at her. Buffy caught it this time, and the demon charged her. She kicked it in the stomach, then chucked the demon over the picnic table. Buffy brought up her knife and went in for the kill, stabbing the demon in the heart.

Buffy yanked the knife out, then turned to look for the second one. It was nowhere in sight. "One down, one…gone." Buffy shrugged, then stared at the dead demon on the table, getting a closer look at its features. "No mouth…no teeth. How the hell does this thing eat?"

Buffy felt a familiar tingle up her spine and looked up, seeing Angel emerge from the bushes. "Hey. I killed a scabby demon." She pointed to the dead demon on the picnic table. "Well, I killed scabby demon number one. Scabby demon number two got away. What did you kill?"

"I cleared away a nest of vampires in a crypt at the cemetery. You said there were two of these things?"

"Yeah. The other one must have took off when I was killing this one."

"I'm sure the second one will resurface. They always do."

"Do you know what it is?"

Angel shook his head. "I'm not sure. I've never seen a demon like this before."

"Maybe Giles will know. I'll ask him tomorrow."

"Strange that it has no mouth."

"Yeah, I thought so too."

Angel leaned forward to get a closer look at the demon. "And its blood is glowing."

Buffy placed her knife back in its holster, unaware of the same glowing substance on the back of her hand. It slowly faded into her skin unnoticed. "Yeah, that's pretty weird too."

* * *

"Any sign of Slasher last night?" Giles asked as he took a sip of his morning coffee.

Buffy gathered a stack of books to check in. "Nope, still nothing."

"Which makes you nervous."

"It means he's planning something. Or he's just waiting until I let my guard down to attack again."

Buffy placed another stack of books on the counter. She then grabbed the scanner to scan the barcodes on the books. She idly scratched the back of her hand between scans.

"Good morning, Buffy," Jenny said, walking into the library.

Buffy smiled at her. "Morning."

Jenny walked up to the counter, sidling up to Giles. "Good morning, Rupert."

"Good morning, Jenny."

"So I had a great time last night. The food was…absolutely delicious."

Buffy watched them from the corner of her eye, and stifled a laugh when a faint blush colored his cheeks. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"So do you have a few minutes?" Jenny asked. "I'd like to show you something."

"Yes, I have some time." Giles set down his half-finished coffee. "Buffy, will you watch the library for a while?"

"Yeah, sure."

Giles and Jenny left the library in a hurry, and Buffy continued with checking in the books. "That was so obvious," she said to herself.

Mornings before school and lunch time were usually the busy times in the library, if they got any patrons at all, that is. One young man browsed the aisles for a little while, then left, while another girl selected a book from the shelf and walked to the counter.

Buffy looked up. "Are you ready to check out?"

"Well I'm standing at the counter with a book, aren't I?"

"Okay." Buffy bit her tongue before she said something mean and took the book from the girl. "I just need your—"

"Library card, right. I know the drill. I've done this before." She slid the card across the counter.

Buffy ignored the girl's rudeness, then scanned the card. According to the computer, the girl was Nancy Doyle, and she had a fine.

"Oh."

Nancy frowned. "What's the matter?"

"There's a twenty cent fine on your card. Looks like you turned in some items late. I can't let you check out anything else until the fine is paid."

"Are you_ joking_?"

"No, I'm serious."

"It's just twenty cents!"

"Right, it's just twenty cents! It's not like it's a dollar! So pay up!"

"Where's Mr. Giles?"

"He stepped out for a moment, so I'm in charge. Sorry, I don't make the rules, and I can't make exceptions for anyone. Look, I'll hold the book for you. You can come back later and pay the fine."

"I have the money to pay the fine!" Nancy retorted as she dug into her purse for the change. "Here's your damn twenty cents!" She threw the coins down on the counter.

Buffy grabbed them before they rolled off. "Thank you!" She then scanned Nancy's book and handed it to her. "Due back in three weeks. Have a nice day."

Nancy rolled her eyes, then stormed out of the library.

"Gee, some people," Buffy muttered, then scratched her hand again.

* * *

In the cafeteria, Buffy set down her tray and joined her friends at the table. As she glanced across the room, she noticed Nancy, tray in hand, walking in her direction. She had never noticed the girl before until this morning, and now, she was everywhere. As she passed them, Nancy glared at Buffy, then sat down at her own table.

"Hey, Amy?"

"Yeah?"

"The girl at that table over there, the one with the curly red hair."

Amy turned around to look then looked back at Buffy. "Nancy Doyle?"

"Yeah. What's her deal?"

"Why?"

"Well…I sort of went all library police on her this morning and she's been giving me the evil eye ever since."

"Oh, well that's Nancy for you. She's hates everyone."

"She's kind of a loner, keeps to herself," Larry added. "She doesn't have any friends."

"If she was a little nicer she probably would," Amy said. "She's not popular like Harmony's crowd, but she's just as mean. She's still never forgiven me for spilling milk on her shoes in seventh grade."

"What's with your hand?" Oz asked.

Buffy looked down at her hand, which was red from scratching it so much. "I don't know. It's been itching like crazy all day."

"Bug bite?" Tara asked.

"No, I don't think so. I don't see any bite. It feels sort of like an allergic reaction, liked I touched something." Buffy's eyes suddenly widened. "The demon from last night. Some of its blood got on my hand. Do you guys think I should be concerned?"

Tara nodded. "You should probably let Giles look at it."

"What kind of demon was it?" Oz asked.

"I don't know. It didn't have a mouth though, which was kind of weird."

"Yeah, I'll say," Larry said. "How does it eat?"

Buffy stood up and grabbed her tray, suddenly not having much of an appetite. "I better go find Giles." She set her tray back on the table so that she could scratch her hand again. "It's already getting worse."

* * *

Buffy examined her hand under a magnifying lamp as Giles had his nose buried in a book.

"You touched one of the demons?"

"Just its blood. Anyway, it's been itching like crazy." Buffy turned off the lamp. "Got any hydrocortisone on hand?"

Giles flipped a few pages in his book, finding a picture of one particular demon. He showed it to Buffy. "Is this the demon in question?"

"In the scabby flesh."

Giles picked the book up and began to walk away with it as he read silently. "Hmm…"

"What?"

"It says they can infect the host."

"Infect? _Infect?"_

Giles continued to read silently.

"GILES! INFECT?!"

"Oh um, infect the host with an aspect of the demon. That's all it says."

"An aspect of the demon?" Buffy grabbed the book from Giles.

"The text is rather vague unfortunately."

"What does aspect of the demon mean? You mean like a part of it? Like a tail or something?!"

"There could be any number of explanations for your hand. A new fabric softener can cause irritation. In any case, I would advise not to attempt to track the one that got away. Let's minimize your exposure."

"Giles, if it is something horrible like a tail, we can reverse it. Right?"

Giles didn't immediately answer.

"Right?" Buffy repeated.

"I'll do some more research," was all he replied.

* * *

Outside in the quad that afternoon, the cheerleaders led a pep rally for the basketball team. They waved their pop-poms and chanted as each member of the team arrived.

"H-O-G-A-N! It's Hogan! Goooo, Hogan!"

Everyone clapped and cheered as Hogan made an entrance.

"Now I remember why I dropped out of high school," Buffy said. "Is it just me, or is this pep rally really lame?"

Oz shrugged. "I don't know. I usually enjoy lameness."

"I don't think it's that lame," Larry said, watching the basketball players.

Amy sat next to him, reading a copy of the school paper. "Well, according to Freddy's latest editorial, 'the pep rally is a place for pseudo-prostitutes to provoke men into a sexual frenzy which, when thwarted, results in pointless athletic competition.'"

"I feel like the school paper has been pretty depressing lately," Tara said. "Have you guys noticed that?"

"I don't know," Oz said. "I always go straight to the obits."

Tara glanced at Buffy and saw her running her hands over her hair. "What are you doing, Buffy?"

"Nothing. Just checking for horns." Buffy stood up and walked away from the group. Tara, concerned, followed her.

"Buffy, I wouldn't worry too much about this demon aspect thing. Maybe Giles has got it wrong."

"Giles wrong? I don't think so, Tara. You didn't see the look on his face. What if I wake up tomorrow morning with some strange demon part attached to me?"

"I know you're scared, and I would be too. But whatever happens, I'm sure Giles will find a way to reverse it. He said he was going to do more research, right?"

Buffy nodded. "Yeah."

"You'll be okay. Try not to worry too much. So…wanna go back to the lameness that is the high school pep rally?"

Buffy shrugged. "I guess."

It was pretty lame, but maybe it could be a distraction.

* * *

At the apartment the next morning, Angel and Buffy did their usual tai chi routine together. Buffy, who had never been much of a morning person before, suddenly became one with the prospect of doing tai chi with Angel every morning at dawn. Buffy had even bought a CD of music that was perfect for doing tai chi to.

This morning, however, her heart just wasn't into it. She'd spent the night tossing and turning, unable to sleep for fear that when she awoke, she'd look in the mirror and want to scream. And now, she found herself tired, cranky, and unable to concentrate on any of the moves.

Buffy stopped in the middle of a pose and turned off the CD player. "I'm sorry. I just can't do this right now."

Angel stared at her with a concerned look on his face. "You're really worried about this aspect thing, aren't you?"

"I'm not worried, Angel. I'm _freaking out_. I don't know what's going to happen. What if I grow horns or a tail or what if…" Her eyes grew wide. "Oh god, what if my skin turns all scabby and disgusting? What if I end up looking just like that demon? I won't ever be able to go out in public again!"

Angel crossed the room and gently placed his hands on her shoulders. "It's going to be okay."

"It's not going to be okay. I'm going to be a freak."

"It's going to be okay," Angel repeated. "Listen, whatever happens, we'll deal with it, and we'll find a way to reverse it. Okay?"

"Whatever's going to happen to me, I feel like it's already starting. Something about me feels different. There's this thing in me and I can't find it. I can't stop it. What if it changes me, and not just the way I look. What if all of a sudden, I'm not me anymore? I'm scared, Angel."

"I know." Angel wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to his chest. He kissed the side of her head.

Buffy slowly pulled away from the embrace. "I think I'll get ready now. I want to get to the school early and talk to Giles. Maybe he was able to find something in his research last night."

"That's a good idea."

"Okay." She pointed to the bathroom. "I'm going to grab a shower now."

Buffy collected a few clothes, then headed into the bathroom. Angel sat down on the couch, not feeling up for tai chi either.

He was worried about Buffy too, though he didn't want to admit it for fear of making Buffy any more nervous than she already was.

* * *

"Giles?"

Buffy peeked into the library, but there was no sign of him.

"He's not in there."

Buffy looked behind her and saw Tara.

"I just saw him follow Jenny into the teachers' lounge."

"Oh, okay."

"Are you alright?"

Buffy shrugged. "Okay, I guess. No horns yet. I was hoping Giles maybe found some more information for me but I guess he's _busy_ right now. Sorry, that was kind of catty. I'm happy for Giles and Jenny, really."

Tara laced her arm around Buffy's as the two headed back down the hallway. "I'm sure everything will be okay, Buffy. Hey, how's your hand?"

"Oddly enough, it doesn't itch anymore."

"Maybe that was it then. Maybe just having itchy skin was the aspect."

"Well, their skin was kind of scabby. The aspect could be skin-related. But if that was the case, wouldn't I have scabs?"

Tara didn't have an answer for that.

They headed to the student lounge where Amy, Larry, and Oz were already gathered.

Larry looked up, seeing them arrive. "Hey, you two missed an awesome game last night."

Tara sat down on the couch beside Amy. "That's okay, I'm not really a basketball fan to be honest."

"How can you _not_ be a basketball fan?" Larry asked in disbelief. "Even Amy liked it, didn't you, Amy?"

Amy looked up from her magazine. "Oh, yeah, it was good game."

"I take it Sunnydale won?" Buffy asked.

"Right at the buzzer," Larry said. "Three points for the win."

"It was pretty intense," Oz said.

Larry laughed. "Yeah, Oz almost actually made a facial expression."

"Well, I felt one coming on. I won't lie."

"Man, I've never seen anyone jump like that Hogan Martin," Larry continued. "Too bad you missed it."

"Well I'm not really one for basketball either," Buffy admitted.

"She's got more important things to do than watch a game, Larry," Amy said.

"How was patrol?" Oz asked.

"Well I thought I saw a four-legged demon. But it was just a dog."

"Weredog?"

"Regular."

"Hogan looks so hot," Larry said suddenly.

Buffy turned to Larry, not sure if she heard him right. "What did you just say?"

But Larry just shook his head. "I didn't say anything."

She had thought for sure that Larry had said something, but there were a lot of students milling about here. She had probably heard someone else. But just as she had this thought, she glanced at Tara, who at the moment, was occupied with examining the lock of hair she was twirling with her fingers.

_TARA: I wonder what I'd look like with red hair. I've always loved red hair._

Buffy's eyes grew wide. Tara was clearly speaking, and yet, her lips weren't moving!

_TARA: No, on second thought, maybe I won't dye it. Red hair is so…daring. And I'm…well, not._

Next to her, Amy continued to browse through her magazine, looking through pages full of teenage girls with various gowns of all different colors and styles.

_AMY: I should get a prom dress soon. Maybe one like that, only black. And strapless. Yeah, black and strapless. I better remind Larry to get a tux._

_TARA: Maybe I should go a little blonder instead. _

Tara then glanced up, noticing Buffy staring at her. "Buffy, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I uh…I'm gonna go see if Giles is back in the library. I need to talk to him. I'll see you guys later."

Buffy quickly made her way out of the student lounge and into the hallway.

_What was going on?_ How could she _read_ her friends' minds? Buffy then decided that perhaps she was losing it. Maybe she hadn't read their minds after all. Maybe she had imagined it. But just as she had this thought, she turned the corner and bumped into Mr. Beech as he exited his room.

"Oh, whoa there. You watch where you're going now."

"Sorry, Mr. Beech. I will."

Mr. Beech walked away. _Students._ _If we could just get rid of all the students._

Buffy turned to stare at Mr. Beech's retreating form. Surely he hadn't said that out loud, did he?

She shook her head, then continued down the hallway. The bell suddenly rang, warning students that class was about to begin in a few minutes, and a flurry of activity surrounded her. And as she made her way past the lockers and students scurrying to class, her eyes widened as she heard so many thoughts around her…

_NERDY MALE STUDENT: Call me a nerd now, but one day, I'll be making millions of dollars with computers and you'll still be flipping burgers at the Double Meat Palace. _

_FEMALE STUDENT: I can't believe I said that. Now he'll never look at me again. He'll think I'm a loser._

_BOY WITH BAGGY PANTS: One day my pants are gonna fall right off. _

_MALE STUDENT: That Buffy chick is kind of hot._

Buffy stopped, glancing at the guy by the locker. Her heart belonged to Angel, so the guy didn't stand a chance, but it was nice to hear the compliment anyway.

_MALE STUDENT: I mean, look at that sexy body._

Buffy turned away from him. The boy's thoughts were headed into more dangerous territory, and she felt uncomfortable knowing that the guy was ogling at her, not to mention mentally undressing her.

The boy left his locker, but as soon as he was gone, another boy walked past her.

_SECOND MALE STUDENT: God, I would love to shove her against that locker right now and…_

Buffy cringed, then hurried past the hormonal teenager. She then bumped into another guy in her haste to get away from the first. Buffy stared at the boy, wide-eyed at what he was thinking of doing to her right now, which was much worse than shoving her up against a locker, then quickly made a beeline to the ladies room. Maybe she could just hide out there until all the boys were in class.

* * *

Giles looked up and saw Buffy walk into the library. _She's never going to learn the Dewey Decimal System. _"Good morning, Buffy."

"I can read minds," Buffy announced.

Giles gave her a confused look. "You can…read minds?"

"So I'm sitting in the student lounge and Tara's playing with her hair and Amy's looking at a prom magazine, and all of a sudden, they're talking, only their lips aren't moving!"

"I don't think I understand."

"I was hearing their _thoughts_, Giles! Amy was going on about what kind of dress she wanted and Tara was thinking about dying her hair red! Is this the thing? The aspect thing? Because I gotta say, if it is, it's way better than having scabby skin and a tail!"

"Buffy, slow down. I'm not convinced that this is genuine mind reading. You're most likely projecting your—"

"When I walked in, you thought _'She's never going to learn the Dewey Decimal System._' And you're probably right about that by the way."

"I…uh…" _The demons are telepathic. I should have known. That's why they didn't need mouths._ "Of course, demons are telepathic!"

"I know, you just told me. That's why they don't need mouths. And you should have known."

"This is astounding."

"It was happening out in the hallway. Principal Snyder has 'Walk Like an Egyptian' stuck in his head, which is kind of hilarious. And the boys at this school are seriously disturbed. They really do think about sex all the time. It's weird, but Giles, think about it. Think about what I could do with this kind of power!"

"It could be very useful indeed. You could anticipate your opponent's every move. Turn his plans against him."

Buffy smiled. "Sure, that would be great. But I was thinking of something even better than that."

"And what would that be?"

Buffy's grin grew wider. "Reading my boyfriend's mind, of course."

* * *

Angel looked up from his book as Buffy walked into the apartment. He smiled, then put away his book. "Buffy."

"Hey." Buffy moved to the couch to sit beside him.

"You're home a little early. Are you feeling okay?"

Buffy nodded. "I'm feeling fine. And I don't have to be at the school, you know. It's not like I go there. I set my own hours. I just thought I'd stop by for a while and…" Buffy inched closer to him, putting her leg over his lap. Her hand roamed to the open collar of his shirt, and she reached inside, her fingers lightly touching his chest. "I don't know, spend some time with you."

"I have no complaints about that."

"Good. So, the other night? In the graveyard. That was fun, huh? We didn't get much patrolling done though. Remind me to buy that lipstick that doesn't rub off so easily."

Angel grinned at her. "Buffy, I know what you're trying to do."

She stared at him innocently. "What do you mean?"

"You can't read my mind."

Buffy frowned. "Oh. How come?"

"For the same reason I have no reflection in a mirror. So, you've got your aspect of the demon?"

"Yeah, looks like it. Wait a sec. How did you know I was trying to read your mind?"

"I was concerned about you, so I called Giles to see how you were doing. He told me about your newfound psychic abilities."

"Oh."

"Buffy, if you want to know what I'm thinking, all you have to do is ask me."

Buffy moved her leg back and sat up straight. "I'm sorry for being sneaky about it. I guess I just wanted to know…"

"Know what?"

"I wanted to know how you feel about me."

"You want to know how I feel about you?" Angel smiled, then reached for her hands and held them in his own. "Buffy, I love you. Does that answer your question?"

"Y-you love me?"

"I tried not to fall in love with you. I know that we can never have anything close to a normal relationship. But I can't help the way I feel about you."

Buffy shook her head. "Me neither. I tried but—I love you too, Angel."

Angel smiled at her, placed his hand underneath her chin, then gently brought his lips to hers.

* * *

Later that day, the group gathered around the table while Giles explained Buffy's mind-reading abilities.

Larry looked at Giles, a wary look on his face. "She can _read our minds_? You mean _every _thought that we have?"

"Every one," Buffy said.

_LARRY: Oh god._

_JENNY: Read minds? Oh no…she'll know Rupert and I had sex in the supply closet! _

Buffy stared at Jenny, wide-eyed.

_JENNY: She knows already! I shouldn't have even thought that!_

"We were under the influence of the candy!" Jenny proclaimed. She then glanced down at her watch. "Oh wow, look at the time! I have go! I have a class to teach!"

Jenny bolted out of the library, with everyone well aware that her next class did not start for another forty minutes.

Buffy looked at Giles, an eyebrow raised.

Giles cleared his throat. "Yes, what Jenny has just illustrated is that chances are, you're all going to be thinking whatever you least want Buffy to hear. It's a question, of course, of mental discipline."

_GILES: Stop staring at me like that Buffy. I'm an adult, and yes, I do have—" _

"You really don't need to finish that thought, Giles!"

"I think there must be some precedence for occurrences such as this," Giles said hastily to change the subject. "Jenny and I will research it."

Tara forced a smile. "Well, I think it's great."

_TARA: Will she even want to be my friend anymore? I'll never have anything to talk to her about. She'll already know everything I want to say._

"Tara, don't think that! Of course I'll still want to be your friend!" Buffy assured her.

_OZ: I am my thoughts. If they exist in her, Buffy contains everything that is me and she becomes me. I cease to exist. Hmm…_

"What's it like, Buffy?" Tara asked.

"I don't know. It's a little weird. But look, please don't think that I don't want you as a friend. It doesn't matter that I can read your mind. You can always talk to me. And by the way, I think your hair would look great dyed red."

_OZ: No one else exists either. Buffy is all of us. We think. Therefore, she is. _

_LARRY: What am I gonna do? She's going to know I'm really gay! I'm not like Tara! I'm not ready to come out yet!_

Buffy stared at Larry, her suspicions about Larry confirmed, but said nothing.

Larry pointed to the door. "I gotta go!" He bolted out of the library.

"Okay, what just happened?" Amy asked.

_AMY: She knows so much. She knows what Larry is thinking. I never know that. Before long, she'll know him better than I do._

"No, Amy, don't think that."

"I can't help it, Buffy. I'm sorry, I just can't." Amy stood up from the table and ran out of the library. "Larry!"

"If you don't need me, I'm gonna go too." Oz rose from his seat and headed out of the library.

"Me too," Tara said, following Oz's lead.

The library door swung closed, and Buffy looked to Giles and sighed. "Well, I guess I won't be writing that book, 'Gaining Friends Through Telepathy'. And just when it was so nice to have friends again for a change."

"Give them time," Giles said. "They just…need to get used to it."

"You know what? I'm getting a headache. I'm going to go grab some lunch."

"Will you be alright?"

Buffy shrugged. "I'll be fine. Worse things have happened to me."

Giles nodded, then watched her leave the library.

As Buffy entered the crowded hallway, a cacophony of thoughts began to run together in her mind.

_Man she's so hot. I'd do her. I'm never going to get breasts. I'm going to fail this class. He's got the cutest butt._

Buffy then passed Nancy. She glared at her from across the hallway, then slammed her locker door as she turned the other way.

_NANCY: I hate her. _

* * *

Jenny tapped on Giles' office door. He turned around, then smiled. "Jenny."

"You're on your computer?"

"Uh, yes, well, I was trying to locate some information on the demon's aspect and I'm afraid I've exhausted all of my resources here at the school. Except I can't get the blasted thing to work!"

Jenny laughed. "Move. Let me."

Giles rose from his seat and was happy to let Jenny take over.

"I'm sorry about earlier, Rupert," Jenny said as she clicked away, pulling up a search engine. "I know the kids know about us, and sex isn't really anything new to them. But still…"

"No need for apologies. I couldn't stop what I was thinking either."

"I just wish I hadn't thought of _that_!"

Giles looked over Jenny's shoulder as she worked. She typed in her query, bringing up a series of results. "Let's try this one," she said, clicking a link on the page. The link led to a page full of text with an accompanying image. "Is that the demon, Rupert?"

Giles nodded. "That's the demon alright." Giles straightened his glasses and squinted his eyes as he struggled to read text on the screen. He hated computers. "What does it say?"

"It says it's happened before. A man in Ecuador. Quite recently."

"Can we contact him?"

Jenny shook her head. "No, he can't communicate with anyone."

Giles' face turned pale. "Why? Is he dead?"

"No. It says he lives in complete isolation. The power…he can't shut it off."

* * *

In the cafeteria, Buffy stood next to a short boy named Jonathan in the serving line. She'd seen him a few times in the library, but didn't know him very well.

Buffy, lost in her own thoughts, as well as everyone else's, paused to listen.

_STUDENT: I hate school._

_JONATHAN: Am I normal?_

"Are you through with the mashed potatoes?" Jonathan asked her when she didn't move in line.

Buffy just stared at him.

_JONATHAN: She doesn't even know I'm here. Look at everybody, none of this matters. _

Buffy moved out of the line, listening to the cacophony of thoughts.

_STUDENT: I can't wait for Saturday night._

_STUDENT: I wonder if I should ask her out._

_STUDENT: Would you just shut up already?_

_STUDENT: If I stand in just the right spot, I can probably see some side boob._

The voices meshed into one incomprehensible din as she walked around the cafeteria. Then suddenly, one voice rang out above all the others.

_EVIL VOICE: This time tomorrow, I'll kill you all!_

Buffy dropped her tray, the sound of it clattering on the tile echoing throughout the room. Everyone began to laugh and clap, then the cacophony of thoughts returned.

She ran over to a table, grabbing a student by the shoulder and looking at his face.

_MALE STUDENT: I wonder how she got that scar on her lip._

Buffy turned around and grabbed a girl passing by.

_FEMALE STUDENT: Excuse you!_

Buffy made her way through the crowds, grabbing more people as she desperately tried to find the voice of the killer. She passed Jonathan, then grabbed him by the shoulders and stared at him.

_JONATHAN: She touched me._

Buffy moved away and stood in the center of the cafeteria, surrounded by all of the thoughts and voices. She placed her hands over her ears, trying to block them out. Then, she began to feel very dizzy…

* * *

When Buffy opened her eyes, she saw blue sky, trees, and five pairs of eyes staring down at her.

_TARA: She's waking up._

_OZ: Good, she's okay._

_GILES: Oh thank god!_

_LARRY: Her eyes are opening._

_AMY: I wonder what's wrong with her._

"Are you alright?" Giles asked.

"I'm okay." Buffy slowly sat up. Giles reached for her, but Buffy brushed him off. "No really. I'm okay. Listen, there's a killer in the cafeteria."

"Well everyone knows the lunch lady is trying to kill us all with her mystery meat," Larry said jokingly.

Amy smacked Larry on the arm. "Larry, this is serious."

"What do you mean there's a killer?" Giles asked.

"Someone was thinking about it. They thought 'This time tomorrow, I'll kill you all.' I have to find them."

Giles helped Buffy stand to her feet. "Did you recognize a voice?"

"No."

"Male or female?" Tara asked.

"I don't know. It was kind of hard to tell. It was full of so much anger and pain." Buffy started to walk away from the group, the sounds of all of their thinking beginning to overwhelm her. She stumbled, and Giles rushed over and kept her from falling.

"Buffy, perhaps you should rest."

"No, I have to find them."

"Are you sure they really meant it?" Larry asked. "I mean, people say things in anger, but it doesn't mean they actually plan to go through with it."

"I know the difference. He, she, whoever…they meant it. They're gonna do it."

_GILES: She looks so tired._

_TARA: Poor Buffy._

_AMY: Maybe it's that psycho chick Nancy._

_LARRY: I hope it wasn't Hogan._

_OZ: Who could it be?_

"SHUT UP!" Buffy screamed, holding her hands over her ears. She looked at the group and immediately felt guilty for snapping at them. They were merely concerned about her. "I'm sorry. I…it's just, can you guys not think so loud? Or so much?"

"Buffy, you should go home," Giles said. "I'll take you."

"Yeah, okay. Wait, no! Look, I need you guys to go back to the cafeteria. Make a list of everyone who's there. We have to find the killer before lunch tomorrow."

"We'll do it, Buffy," Tara promised.

Buffy glanced at Amy. "Oh yeah, Nancy was there. She is kind of scary. And…oh, teachers too. Mr. Beech, he thought something about getting rid of all the students."

Giles began to lead Buffy away from the group. "Come on."

"I can't shut it off Giles. I can't even be around people anymore. Not that they're really clamoring to be near me anyway. Even you."

"I'm sorry, Buffy. It's hard for all of us. Jenny and I are researching for a way to help."

"I'll be okay right? I mean, even if you can't get rid of it?" They reached Giles' car, and Giles opened the passenger side door for her.

"You'll be fine. I promise." Giles began to walk over to the other side of the car. _If it doesn't go away, she'll go insane._

Buffy got inside the car, put on her seatbelt, and pretended she had not heard what Giles had just thought.

* * *

In the library, Tara, Oz, Amy, and Larry sat around the table. Tara held the list.

"I think we have everyone that was in the cafeteria. Let's see if we can rule some of these people out."

"I can't believe someone at this school is just going to gun everybody down for no reason," Larry said.

"In this day in age, it doesn't surprise me," Amy said.

"It's bordering on trendy at this point," Oz added.

"And also, Sunnydale High, center of evil and all that," Tara said. "Let's get to work. We have until lunchtime tomorrow."

* * *

In the library, Amy interrogated Jonathan.

"So, Jonathan, every have any fantasies?"

"Uh, I guess."

"We all have fantasies that we're powerful, more respected. Where people pay attention to us."

"Uh, maybe."

"But sometimes it isn't enough. Is it, Jonathan? Sometimes we get tired of being ignored and decide to do something about it. Something to make them pay attention. You know what I'm talking about, don't you?"

"Um, you, want me to pay attention?"

Outside on the basketball court, Oz watched as Hogan took a shot. The ball landed in the net.

"This is for the yearbook?" Hogan asked.

Oz nodded. "Yeah. Personality profile."

"What was the question again?"

"Do you ever feel that you've created a false persona for yourself, 'the guy who does everything right,' - and how much of a strain does it put on you to maintain it?"

"Uh, wow, I guess…moderate strain. Is that a good answer? I want to get this right."

"Yeah, that's good."

In the hallway, Tara caught up with Mr. Beech as he left his classroom. "Mr. Beech? Do you have moment I could ask you a couple of questions? It's for a career assignment."

He nodded. "I suppose. But make it quick."

"Well, I was thinking of how hard and stressful it must be to be a teacher. Do you ever get depressed or have any issues with anxiety or…rage?"

In an empty classroom, Larry interviewed Nancy.

"Do you often imagine classmates spying on you, or otherwise acting suspiciously?"

She stared at Larry and raised her eyebrow. "'Do I often imagine classmates are spying on me, or otherwise acting suspiciously?'"

"Yeah."

"Not until just now."

After interviewing Hogan, Oz headed to the school's yearbook office to find Freddy Iverson, currently in charge of running the school's paper.

"Freddy?" he called out as he opened the door. Oz stepped inside, seeing no sign of Freddy. He then stared at the wall, which had several framed front pages of the Sunnydale High Sentinel. Oz scanned the headlines: 'Teachers Fail Competency Exam', 'Drop-outs find Happiness', 'Apathy on the Rise, No One Cares'.

Oz turned around and exited the room. Unbeknownst to him, Freddy had been hiding under the desk the entire time.

* * *

"Need anything else?" Angel asked. "Extra blanket?"

Buffy, dressed in her most comfortable pajamas, sat in bed and smiled at him. "I'm fine. Except for this killer headache I still have. Maybe I can sleep it off."

"I'll let you get some rest."

"No, don't leave." Buffy reached for his arm, pulling him back. "Just…hold me for a little while? Until I fall asleep?"

"Well I guess I'm stuck here anyway, being that it's still sunny and all." Angel climbed into bed with Buffy, pulling her close to him so that she could rest her head on his chest.

"I'm glad you're here with me. I don't want to be alone, and I can't read your mind, so it's peacefully quiet here. It's ironic, huh? At first, I loved reading everyone's mind. But now…I'd give just about anything to make it stop."

"Don't worry." Angel kissed her forehead. "We'll find something soon."

* * *

Hours later, Buffy awoke. She quickly realized that her respite from the voices was gone. Snippets of conversation from strange voices floated around in her mind. Buffy tried to shut it out and ignore it, but the more she tried to block it, the louder it seemed to get.

_I hate my life. I'm so tired of this damn job._

_He's cheating on me. I just know it. _

Buffy groaned as she began to toss and turn.

_I think I'm pregnant. _

She grabbed her pillow, placing it over her head in a vain attempt to shut out the voices. When that didn't work, she lay back on her pillow and continued her tossing and turning.

_I bet I could hotwire that car. _

_I'll just have one drink. One drink and then I'll stop._

"Angel…"

Angel was by her side moments later. "I'm here."

"Make them stop…"

"Make who stop?"

"The voices," she moaned.

"Buffy, who are you hearing?"

Buffy moaned again.

"Buffy, who are you hearing?" he asked her again.

"Everyone."

* * *

At Giles' apartment, Giles and Jenny kept busy searching through the watcher's massive book collection.

"I'm certain there was something about this sort of demon in one of these books."

Jenny looked up from the floor as she watched Giles reach for another book on the shelf. "There's nothing in this one. Are you sure it's not at the library?"

Giles shook his head. "No. I'm not sure of anything at this point."

"Maybe I could look on the computer again."

A sudden pounding on the door startled them both.

"Giles! It's Angel!"

Giles quickly made his way to the door and opened it. Angel stood on his doorstep with Buffy in his arms.

"She's getting worse!" Angel rushed inside and placed Buffy on the couch. "She's hearing neighbors across the street now."

Buffy moaned fretfully, her hands over her ears as she attempted, and failed, to block out all of the voices in her head.

"Good lord," Giles muttered. "I didn't think it would progress to this level so quickly."

Angel knelt down, smoothing Buffy's hair down. "Shh, you'll be okay. Try to sleep, okay?" He looked up at Giles and Jenny, helpless. "Please tell me you're close to finding a cure."

"We're working on it," Giles said.

"A sleeping pill," Jenny offered. "Maybe that would help. Not a cure…but for now."

"I have some in my medicine cabinet."

While Giles left the room to retrieve the sleeping pills, Jenny watched as Angel continued to kneel by Buffy's side. He looked about as bad as Buffy. Jenny approached him and put her hand on his shoulder. "We're getting close. Giles is certain he has a book in one of his collections that might help."

Giles returned momentarily with a glass of water and a bottle of sleeping pills. Angel carefully moved Buffy to a sitting position. She opened her eyes and seemed confused for a moment.

"Take this, Buffy," Giles instructed.

She stared at the pill and glass of water in his hand.

"It's just a sleeping pill," Angel said. "So you can get some rest for a while."

She slowly took the pill out of Giles' palm and put it in her mouth, then took the glass of water he offered and washed the pill down.

"Try to get some sleep, Buffy." Giles turned to Angel. "Why don't you take her upstairs to the spare bedroom? She might be more comfortable there."

"Good idea." Angel stood up and scooped Buffy into his arms again.

"It's the first room on the left," Giles said as Angel headed upstairs. He turned to Jenny, who was back to researching. "You know, I do still have some contacts at the Council. I could make some discreet inquiries."

"Do you really think that's such a good idea? With the Council looking for her?"

Giles shook his head in defeat, then sat down on the couch beside her. "I don't know. Perhaps not. But if we can't find anything…"

Jenny placed her hand on his arm. "We will, Rupert. Let's keep searching."

* * *

Angel placed Buffy on the bed, then pulled back the covers from under her. As he tucked her in, Buffy reached for the pillow and groaned, then attempted to use it to cover her ears. She gave it up moments later, then turned on her side and moaned in discomfort.

"I know," Angel said as he smoothed her hair back again. She was hearing voices, and he wished with everything that he could make it stop for her.

"Angel…" Buffy cried. "Make it stop…make it stop…"

But he couldn't make it stop, so he did the next best thing. Slipping off his shoes, Angel climbed into bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her forehead, then ran his hands along her back in a soothing motion.

"Go to sleep," he whispered.

Buffy moaned, but curled up against him.

Finally, the sleeping pill took effect, and Buffy drifted off to sleep.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, Angel returned downstairs.

"How is she?" Giles asked.

"She's asleep. The sleeping pill finally kicked in. She seems to be okay for now."

"Rupert, I think I finally found something."

Both Giles and Angel turned to Jenny, both of the men trying too hard not to get their hopes up.

"What did you find?" Giles asked.

"It's a spell for removing an aspect of a demon. It doesn't mention this demon specifically, but I think it might work."

"Let me see." Giles took the book from Jenny and examined the text for a moment.

"What does it say, Giles?" Angel demanded.

"It says we need a heart of the demon. If we can find that second demon…"

"I'll get it." Angel said. "I'll bring the heart to you." Without another word, Angel headed out the front door, leaving it open in his haste to leave.

Giles stared at Angel's retreating form. "He's in love with her, isn't he?"

Jenny smiled. "I think the answer to that question is pretty obvious."

"A slayer and a vampire. In love. I never thought I'd see the day."

"You could even say they're a modern day Romeo and Juliet." Giles glanced at Jenny, and she smiled warmly.

"Come on," Giles said, "We've still got more work to do. We need to get the rest of the ingredients together."

* * *

Angel went back to where it all started…the park. He picked up the demon's scent, and though faint, it was still there. He began to follow it.

* * *

At Giles' apartment, Giles and Jenny continued their work. As Jenny mixed some ingredients together, Giles reread the text on the page.

"This seems to be coming along all right," Jenny said.

"Buffy's being driven mad, we have no proof that this is going to work, and it still requires the heart of the second demon, which hasn't been seen for two days and could be anywhere by now. I wouldn't exactly say everything is 'coming along all right.'"

Jenny glanced up from the bowl of ingredients. "Rupert, negative thinking doesn't solve problems. Angel will find the demon. I'm sure of it."

* * *

Angel did find the demon.

It flew through the air and landed into a picnic table, smashing it to pieces. The demon recovered quickly, and Angel charged toward it, throwing a punch. The demon dodged the punch and managed to punch Angel instead. Angel, unaffected by the demon's blow, threw another punch, this time landing his fist into the demon's face. He then proceeded to throw the demon into another picnic table.

The demon was back on its feet moments later. Angel jumped onto the table and threw his fist again, causing the demon to flip off the table. Angel jumped off the table and once back on the ground, he and the demon fought for a few moments before Angel twisted its arm and threw it into a jungle gym.

The demon suddenly backhanded him, which threw Angel down to the ground. As Angel shook it off, he saw the demon running away.

"Oh no you don't," Angel muttered, getting to his feet and running after it.

* * *

It was morning now, and there had been no word from Angel yet. Jenny sat in the chair next to the bed. Buffy tossed and turned, moaning in her sleep.

At the doorway, Giles appeared. Jenny looked up and saw him.

"How is she?"

Jenny shook her head. "I think she's getting worse. You don't think I'm bothering her with my thoughts, do you?"

"You're not. She can't pick one thought out of the din by now."

A frantic pounding on the door came from downstairs. Giles and Jenny stared at each other for a half second before they both bolted out of the room and down the stairs. Giles threw the door open, and a smoking figure covered in a black blanket ran inside. The figure removed the blanket.

"Angel!" Jenny said. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He held up a vial of blue glowing liquid. "I got it."

Upstairs, Angel set the potion on a portable burner. Sitting down on the bed, Angel pulled a sleeping Buffy into his arms.

Buffy awoke, but didn't open her eyes. "No…"

"Buffy, it's okay. It's going to help you." Angel picked up the vial of blue liquid and placed it to her mouth. "Drink this."

Buffy struggled in his arms, protesting what he offered.

"Swallow it," he ordered.

Buffy stopped fighting it and took a few gulps of the liquid.

Angel placed the potion back onto the burner and gently eased Buffy back down on her pillow. He then leaned forward, cradling her face in his arms as he kissed her forehead.

"You'll be okay," he whispered.

Suddenly, Buffy began to thrash about violently, and Angel struggled to hold her still. Fearful that something was going wrong, he hollered out. "Giles!"

* * *

Oz headed for the newspaper office again. The door was locked, so he knocked.

"Freddy?"

From behind the corner, Freddy stared at Oz, then quickly turned the other way.

* * *

In the library, Tara, Amy, and Larry compared notes.

"Where's Oz?" Tara asked.

"He went looking for Freddy Iverson again," Larry said.

"And I couldn't find him," Oz said as he walked into the library.

"Is he the only one we couldn't find?" Tara asked.

Oz nodded. "Yeah, looks like it."

* * *

In the clock tower overlooking the quad, Jonathan stood. He gazed outside at all the students milling about, then moved out of view as he reached for a steel case. He opened it, revealing a disassembled high-powered rifle.

* * *

Angel knelt at Buffy's bedside. He held her hand, watching her as she slept. She had passed out from the violent spell that had taken over her earlier, and now, it was just a matter of waiting for her to wake up. And hoping, praying, that it worked.

Buffy slowly opened her eyes, looking around in confusion before her eyes laid upon Angel. "Angel?"

Angel smiled at her. "Hey. How are you feeling?"

She smiled back at him. "It's…quiet." She looked across the room, seeing Giles and Jenny standing at the foot of the bed.

"You don't hear any thoughts? Any at all?" Jenny asked.

"No. Not anymore. It's finally quiet in my head."

"Thank god," Giles said.

Buffy's relieved expression soon turned into a worried one. "Did you guys find the killer?"

* * *

Freddy was sitting at his desk in the newspaper office when Oz, Amy, and Tara barged in. Freddy jumped out of his chair and ran to the side door. Larry, however, blocked his escape.

Freddy turned to Oz. "Okay, Oz, you got me." He held up his hands up in surrender and sat back down. "What are your friends going to do, huh? Hold me down and pummel me? Do a little hocus pocus?"

"You better believe we will," Amy said.

"Especially when we're talking about mass murder of all your classmates," Tara added.

Freddy stared at them all in confusion. "Murder? What murder? You're not here about the review?"

Oz now looked confused. "The review?"

"Yeah. Last Thursday." Freddy rifled through the papers on his desk. He found what he was looking for and handed it to Oz.

Oz looked at the paper and read the review aloud. "'_Dingoes Ate My Baby_ play their instruments as if they have plump polish sausages taped to their fingers.'"

"Sorry, man."

Oz shrugged and set the paper down. "No, it's fair."

"I just get a lot of hate mail and I thought you were going to come and deliver some personally."

"So wait," Tara said, "if you're not the one planning a murder, than who _is_ the killer?"

"We'll find out soon enough," Oz said. "It's almost noon."

"Not quite," Buffy said as she entered the room. "We still have some time."

Tara smiled. "Buffy, you're here!"

"You look like you're feeling better," Oz said.

"Are you okay?" Larry asked. "Can you hear thoughts?"

"No, not anymore. Thank god. Okay, here's the new plan. We're going to get Snyder to evacuate the school. I just hope the killer's not waiting outside."

"Hey, look at this." Amy picked a letter off from Freddy's desk. "It says, 'By this time tomorrow, you'll all know what I've done. I'm sure you understand that I had to do it, and that although death is never easy, it's the only way.' Oh my god! It's signed by Jonathan! I can't believe it! I thought I had ruled him out! That slippery little weasel!"

"Split up everyone," Buffy ordered. "Let's find him."

* * *

In the clock tower, Jonathan assembled the rifle.

Oz opened a classroom door and looked around. It was empty.

Jonathan slid the bolt action into place.

Tara ran into the library. "Jonathan! Are you in here? Nope, guess not." Tara ran back out.

Jonathan reached into the case and pulled out the front stock and barrel.

Larry ran into the cafeteria. "Jonathan! Yo, Jonathan!" He then wandered into the kitchen. There on the counter was a tray full of red jello in neat little Styrofoam bowls. And it was all there for the taking. "Hello, jello!"

Jonathan lifted the front stock and barrel up to the rest of the gun assembly.

In the student lounge, Amy moved her way through the crowd. And then, she spotted someone… "Hey, there you are!" She grabbed his shoulder, but when Amy saw his face, she realized it wasn't him. "Oh, sorry. Thought you were someone else."

Jonathan snapped the front stock and barrel into place.

Buffy ran through the quad, looking around at the groups of students milling about, completely unaware of any imminent danger. She looked up and shielded her eyes from the sun. There in the clock tower, she spotted Jonathan, a rifle in his hand.

Knowing she didn't have long, Buffy ran to the bottom of the stairs. She jumped onto the railing and began to run up it. From the ground below, a crowd began to gather, all watching this impromptu show of acrobatics. Buffy jumped toward the roof and grabbed the edge, then swung herself forward, doing a back flip forward as she landed on the roof tile.

On the ground, Nancy looked up and glared at Buffy. "Look at her showing off. I could have done that," she muttered.

In the tower, Jonathan put the bullet into the rifle's chamber.

Buffy ran across the roof.

Jonathan slid the bolt, and was ready to fire, when suddenly, Buffy crashed through the boarded up tower window.

Just in time.

Jonathan spun around, pointing the rifle at Buffy. "What are you doing here? Go away!"

Buffy slowly stood up. "Okay, Jonathan, you wanna point that somewhere else?"

Jonathan pointed the rifle to the side. "Don't try to stop me!"

Buffy put her hands up and took a step forward. "You don't want to do this, Jonathan."

"Go away!"

"I'm not going anywhere."

"You think I won't go through with it?"

"I don't know, Jonathan." Buffy moved closer to him. "I just—"

Jonathan stepped back and aimed the rifle at her again. "Stop doing that!"

"Doing what?"

"Stop saying my name like we're friends! We're not friends! You all think I'm an idiot! A short idiot!"

"Actually, I don't think about you much at all. No one does really. And I know you're in pain and no one seems to notice."

"You think I just want attention?"

"No. I think you're up in the clock tower with a high-powered rifle because you want to blend in. Believe it or not, Jonathan, I understand about the pain."

"Right, sure you do. You're beautiful and athletic. What a burden."

"You know what? I was wrong. You are an idiot. My life happens to, on occasion, suck beyond the telling of it. Sometimes more than I can handle. You think I got this scar on my lip for fun? No. I was having a bad day, and someone hurt me. And believe it or not, every person down there has pain too. The reason they're ignoring you is because they're just too busy dealing with their own struggles."

Jonathan lowered the rifle as Buffy stepped toward the window. She looked down at the courtyard below. "The beautiful ones. The popular ones. The guys that pick on you. Everyone."

Jonathan moved to stand at the window beside her.

"If you could hear what they were feeling. The loneliness. The confusion. It looks quiet down there. It's not. It's deafening. Trust me, I know." Buffy turned to face him. "You know, I could've taken that rifle away from you by now."

"I know."

Buffy held out her hand. "I'd rather do it this way."

Jonathan paused for a moment, then handed the rifle to her. Buffy turned and pulled the bolt back, then took the bullet out. She set the gun down, then turned back to him.

"I just wanted it to stop."

"Yeah, well, mass-murder, not really a solution. Besides, if you think high school is bad, prison is a whole lot worse."

"What are you talking about?"

"Actions having consequences. If you kill people, you know, you go to prison."

"I—I don't want to hurt anyone."

Buffy stared at Jonathan, confused. "What?"

"You think I came up here with this rifle to murder a bunch of people?"

"You have a high-powered rifle and you're standing up here in the clock tower. What else am I to assume?"

"I didn't come up here to murder anyone. I came up here to kill myself."

* * *

Back in the cafeteria, Larry, unable to resist the temptation, scooped a block of jello out with his hand. And just as he was about to put the jello into his mouth, he saw the lunch lady.

She stood over a pot with a very large box of rat poison, and she looked straight at him. They stared at each other for a moment, then Larry dropped the jello and bolted out of there.

The lunch lady came thundering after him, grabbing a butcher's knife on her way as she gave him chase.

"RAT POISON! RAT POISON!" Larry screamed.

Larry ran into a table, knocking it over. As he got to his feet, he then knocked several trays off another table. The lunch lady burst through the kitchen doors, charging toward him. Larry grabbed a chair and hurled it at her, which only seemed to make her more angry than she already was.

Larry then turned to grab another chair, but tripped over someone's book bag on the floor. When he looked up, he saw the lunch lady looming over him. She raised her knife.

Suddenly, Buffy grabbed her wrist. "Okay, let's calm down."

"Vermin! You're all vermin! You come in here and you eat, and you eat. Filth!"

"Okay, I don't see this being settled with logic."

Buffy pulled the lunch lady by her arm and twisted her wrist back. Her butcher's knife few across the room and landed on the floor. Now without a weapon, she swung her fist at Buffy. Buffy ducked the blow, then swung her own fist at her.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with!" Buffy said, almost laughing. Buffy hit her again, and the lunch lady lurched back. Buffy then delivered a roundhouse kick, sending the woman rolling across the room. She knocked over several tables, and an unfortunate student, before coming to a stop. She had passed out.

* * *

Later that evening, after all of the excitement of the day had finally ended, Buffy and Angel got ready for bed.

When Angel stepped out of the bathroom, he looked across the room to see Buffy sprawled out on the bed. She looked finally at peace, and she smiled at him.

"Still quiet?" he asked her.

Her smile grew wider. "Blissfully quiet. Not a voice inside my head except my own."

"Good." Angel crossed the room and joined her on the bed. When he did, Buffy moved to sit in his lap and wrapped her arms around him.

"Did I properly thank you for all you did for me today?"

"Giles and Jenny were the ones that found the cure. I just found the demon."

"And you brought its heart to me. That's huge. Thank you." She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. When she pulled away, she stared into his eyes and smiled at him. "Angel?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you thinking?"

"I was thinking about how scared I was, Buffy. Seeing you in pain? Seeing you beg me to make it stop and knowing there was nothing I could do?"

"But you did make it stop. My hero."

He gave her one of his crooked smiles. "I'm just glad to see you're feeling like yourself again."

"Me too!" Buffy leaned into him, holding him close to her. She rested her head on his shoulder, and as she did, a wound there caught her eye. She pulled away and examined it. "You got hurt somehow. Did that other demon do that to you?"

Angel looked down at the wound on his shoulder, now healing. "No, that's a…burn mark."

Buffy stared at him in confusion. "A burn mark? How did you get a burn mark?"

"It took me hours to track down that demon. He got away from me once I found him and hid out in the sewers. By the time I tracked him down again and retrieved his heart, the sun was already up. Fortunately I found a nice demon who loaned me a cover blanket and I raced back to Giles' place with the heart for you. I guess there was a hole in the blanket."

Buffy frowned. "That looks like it hurts."

"It's fine. It's already healing."

Buffy leaned forward and kissed his shoulder anyway. "I can't believe you risked all that just to get the cure to me."

"I had to, Buffy. I couldn't have you suffer a moment longer."

Buffy smiled at him again, and Angel leaned forward to kiss her mouth.

"I'm exhausted," Buffy said. "You want to go to bed?"

Angel nodded, then reached over to the nightstand to turn off the lamp. Once it was dark, Buffy lay down and rested her head on her pillow. Moments later, Angel wrapped his arms around her.

"Angel?"

"Mmm-hmm?"

"I love you."

Angel smiled at her in the darkness, then moved to kiss her once more. "I love you too, Buffy."

* * *

The next morning, Buffy had just arrived at the school when a voice stopped her.

"Hey, Buffy."

Buffy looked up, seeing Larry walking her way.

"Hey, Larry."

They walked together toward the school.

"Crazy stuff yesterday with the lunch lady, huh?" Larry asked.

Buffy laughed. "Yeah. Way weird. It was really good that you figured out it was her."

"Hey, listen." Larry stopped walking, turning to Buffy. "You won't say anything to Amy, will you? About…you know."

"Don't worry, I won't say anything. It's not really my secret to tell. But I will say this…she's really looking forward to going to the prom with you. And you need to get a tux."

"Yeah, I know. I'm not going to say anything until after that. A guy shouldn't break up with his girl right before prom, you know? Maybe even I'll wait until after graduation. Might be easier then. I'm going to college out of state on a football scholarship anyway. I'm just not ready to come out right now."

"Your secret is safe with me. Just make sure you tell her. Sooner or later, she'll have to find out."

"I know. Well, I'd better get to class. I'll see you later."

"See ya."

"Good morning, Buffy."

Buffy turned around, seeing Giles standing behind.

"Hi, Giles."

"How are you feeling?"

"Good. Loving the quiet. Nobody in here but me."

The two began to walk toward the school's entrance.

"And how's that boy Jonathan?"

"Not doing so great, but he's not going to kill himself at least. I think he'll be okay."

"Well, it was nice of you to check on him."

"It's nice to be able to help someone in a non-slaying capacity. Except, he's starting to get that look, you know, like maybe he wants to ask me to Prom."

"Well, it would probably be good for his self-esteem if you—"

"Please be joking. I may be good but I'm no saint. Besides, I'm already spoken for."

Giles shrugged. "Well, I'm glad to see you've recovered from your psychic encounter more or less intact. Do you feel up to some training this afternoon?"

"Sure. You know, if you're not too busy having sex with Jenny in the supply closet."

Giles, momentarily distracted by the details of what Buffy knew, walked into a tree.

* * *

A/N: Ha! I love that last scene! Of course, the line was funnier on the show when Giles was sleeping with Buffy's mom, but of course, Joyce is not around in my Wishverse. :( I do, however, love the idea of Jenny and Giles getting carried away in the supply closet, LOL!

Now, on a more serious note, I feel the need to give you, my readers, a little warning. In next week's episode, I will totally be pulling a Joss, meaning that someone, unfortunately, is going to die. I'll leave you to speculate on who the character death will be…

Muuwahahaha! I'm evil.


	17. Episode 17 - One of Their Own

*Warning: Character Death :(

**EPISODE 17**

**"One Of Their Own"**

xoxo

"You call that fighting?" Sunday taunted when Buffy took a swing at her and missed. Sunday then raised her own fist and hit Buffy in the jaw. Buffy retaliated by kicking Sunday in the shin. Once she was off balance, Buffy kicked her again and made her stumble back.

Meanwhile, Angel was occupied with fighting off Slasher. The vampire was bigger than he was, but not by much. Angel managed to get a few good hits in, and Slasher returned with a few of his own as well.

Buffy reached for her stake on the ground, which she had dropped when the duo ambushed them. Finally, seeing her shot, Buffy buried the stake into her chest.

Sunday didn't explode, and instead, laughed. She yanked it out of her chest, tossed it aside, and pushed Buffy to the ground. "That's my not my heart, Slayer!"

Buffy couldn't believe her aim was so seriously bad tonight. She needed to concentrate. And finally, the adrenal coursed through her veins and she rose to her feet. She charged toward Sunday and kicked her. Hard. Sunday fell to the ground, and Buffy retrieved her stake from the ground once again.

Before she could charge again, Slasher grabbed her from behind. Buffy elbowed him and got free, then turned around to fight.

It happened before Buffy even had a chance to prepare herself. In one instant, she was fine. The next, she felt a sharp, stabbing pain in her side.

Buffy instinctively looked down and saw Slasher's knife buried into her abdomen. Slasher laughed, a mocking laugh, and yanked the knife out of her. Buffy winced. That almost hurt just as bad.

Too weak to fight and suddenly feeling very faint, Buffy fell to the ground.

Not far away and not knowing what had just happened, Angel was preparing to hit Sunday. He raised his fist and put on his game face.

"You wouldn't hit a girl," Sunday mocked.

"I do if she's a vampire," Angel said just seconds before throwing his fist into her face. Sunday was momentarily stunned by the blow, and Angel took the opportunity to punch her in the stomach. He punched her again in the head, causing her to fall back to the ground.

Suddenly, the coppery smell of blood filled the air. Angel's senses went on full alert. _Buffy's blood._ He turned around to find Buffy on the ground. Slasher was hovering over her, knife raised and poised to strike again.

He left Sunday struggling to get her bearings and rushed over to Slasher. Angel hoisted Slasher to his feet, and away from Buffy, then proceeded to throw him against a headstone. His head crashed into the granite and he slumped to the ground. He would probably be dazed for a while. He then turned his attention to Buffy. His face returned to normal.

"Where are you hurt?"

Buffy groaned and moved her hand away from her abdomen. Her shirt and hands were soaked with blood.

With impeccable timing, Oz's van pulled up to the curb. Angel felt immense relief at the sight of it.

Sunday, torn between wanting to kill them and check on Slasher, eventually chose the latter and Angel found his opportunity. He scooped Buffy up from the ground and made a beeline for the van.

Larry and Amy were waiting for them with the door wide open as Angel carried her inside.

"She's hurt," Angel said.

Oz, who sat in the driver's seat, glanced behind him. "How bad? Hospital bad?"

"No!" Buffy said, panicked. "No hospital!"

Angel glanced to Oz worriedly. "I'm not sure yet. Where's the first aid kit? We need to stop the bleeding."

"Right here!" Amy said and handed it to him.

Angel rifled around the kit, searching for something to stop the blood. "We need something better than gauze."

Larry dug around in the back, then pulled some towels out of a container. "Use this." He handed it to the Angel, who immediately placed it over Buffy's abdomen.

"What happened?" Amy asked.

"I met…the pointy end…of Slasher's knife," Buffy said, though her words were laced with pain.

Angel looked down at the towel which was already soaked with blood. He wasn't going to take any chances. He wasn't going to lose her. "Oz, get us to the hospital. _Now_."

Oz nodded and picked up his speed.

* * *

Buffy winced in pain as she took a peek underneath her bandage. It didn't look pretty, but at least she was stitched up. She was lucky, according to the doctor. No vital organs were hit. It still hurt like hell though.

She covered the wound back up and slowly shifted her position in bed since moving made it hurt. She was eager for her accelerated healing abilities to get on with it.

Across the room, she watched Angel move around in the kitchen area. He was taking an awful long time making her a sandwich. Not that she minded though. She could watch Angel all day. Ever since she'd gotten home from the hospital, he'd been waiting on her hand and foot.

"Okay, I hope I made this right," Angel said as he carried a cup of juice and a plate with the peanut butter and jelly sandwich on it. He held the plate in front of Buffy for her inspection.

She smiled at him. "It looks perfect. And you even remembered to cut off the crust, just how I like it."

"I never see you eat a sandwich with the crust on it," Angel said with a laugh and handed the plate to her.

"And the juice?"

"Two parts orange juice, one part grapefruit. That's right, right?"

Buffy nodded. "You're a good listener."

Angel gave her the juice and sat down beside her on the bed. "How do you feel?"

"Like I got stabbed in the gut."

Angel's brow furrowed in worry. "Are you still in pain?"

"Relax, I'm fine. It only hurts when I move. Or cough. Or laugh. But I'm fine if I stay still."

"Well take it easy. I don't want you popping those stiches."

Buffy smiled at him. "Yes, doctor."

"I'm so sorry, Buffy."

Buffy frowned. "For what?"

"For what happened. This was all my fault. I was just five feet away from you. I should have been able to stop him."

"Angel, this is not your fault. If anyone is at fault, it's me. It was a stupid mistake. I let my guard down for a second. I can't believe I did something so stupid."

"Buffy, please don't blame yourself for this. Just because you got hurt doesn't mean you're not a good slayer."

"I'll make you a deal. I'll stop blaming myself for what happened if you will."

Angel nodded. "Alright. Agreed."

There was a knock at the door. Angel stood up from the bed and walked across the room to answer it.

Tara was on the other side. She held in one hand a small bouquet of flowers and in the other, a tiny green basket of strawberries.

"Tara, come in." Angel moved aside, allowing her to walk in.

"Hey. I just thought I'd stop by and see how Buffy was doing." Tara looked to Buffy. "How are you?"

"I'm on the mend."

"Well I brought something that might help." Tara walked over to the bed and placed the flowers on the nightstand.

"Oh, they're beautiful." Buffy reached out and touched the soft petals of one of the flowers.

"Thought it might brighten up the room. Looking at nice things always makes me feel better. And…" She held up the strawberries. "So does fresh fruit."

"Thank you, Tara. They look delicious. I'll have some later."

"So you're really doing alright? We were all so worried about you."

"I'll be on my feet in no time. Lucky for me I heal fast. Now, give me an update. What's the latest on the Slasher and Sunday situation?"

Tara shook her head. "Amy and I haven't been able to pinpoint a location. I'm so sorry, Buffy. He's on the move. But we'll track him down. Don't worry."

"No, don't you stress over that. I'm the slayer. It's my job to track that bastard down. As soon as I'm on my feet again, I'm going to find him."

* * *

"Buffy, what on earth are you doing here?" Giles asked when he saw her walk into the library a few days later. "You should be at home recuperating!"

"Giles, I heal fast. I'm a slayer? Remember?" She pulled out a chair and sat down. "Besides, I'm getting bored staying in bed all day." Not to mention the fact that it was getting harder to keep her hands off Angel. Being cooped up with him wasn't all bad, but it was way too tempting…

"Well you should have told me. I could have brought you some books to read."

Buffy gave him a look.

"Right, you don't read much."

"Oh, I read. It's just that I find magazines more enjoyable. Amy brought me a nice stack of them. But you can only read a magazine so many times before it gets boring. Besides, new reading material isn't really what's making me antsy. I need to get out there and patrol again. I'm tired of being cooped up inside. I don't know how Angel does it. So, give me something to do. I'm bored and need time to kill before the sun goes down."

Giles scratched his head, looking around for some sort of task he could have Buffy do. He then spotted a pile of new books on the counter. "Ah, I know what you can do." Giles began to load up the books onto a cart, grabbed a ink pad and stamp, then wheeled the cart to the table where Buffy sat.

"Do you think you can manage to stamp these?"

"Remind me where to stamp again?" Buffy asked, smiling.

"You stamp the inside title page, the back of the book, and the top of the book."

"Okay, got it."

Giles finished checking in books while Buffy got started on the task of stamping the new books. She had only been three books in when Amy walked in.

"Buffy, you're out and about."

"I got bored staying at home in bed all day. Thank god Larry and Oz brought that TV over, otherwise I would have really gone crazy. I can't believe Angel doesn't own one."

"Well I'm glad to see you on your feet again."

"Hey, you want to keep me company at the Bronze tonight?"

Amy shook her head. "Sorry, but I can't. I found out about this Wicca meeting at UC Sunnydale tonight and thought I'd go. Maybe make some new witch buddies."

"Oh, so I guess Tara's going too, huh?"

"She would, but she has to work. And I actually have to get going. I have some homework to finish. Giles, did I leave my book here?"

Giles reached behind the counter and pulled out a textbook.

Amy took the book. "Thanks, Giles. I'd be dead if I lost this. Some other time, Buffy?"

Buffy nodded. "Sure."

* * *

"Isn't she a beauty?" Slasher said as he ran his hand over large blue crystal shaped like an elegant diamond.

"Yeah, it's great," Sunday said, half interested as she flipped through a magazine.

Slasher, picking up on her tone, turned to look at her. "What's your problem?"

Sunday threw the magazine down. "My problem is that lately you spend more time with that damn crystal than you do with me."

"Hey, I'm sorry, babe," Slasher said in a softer tone. He moved to sit beside her. "Listen, it's going to be good for us. Once we figure out how to get this thing in motion, we're going to be living the easy life. Didn't you tell me how great it was when the Master had control of the town?"

Sunday stared off into space as she listened to Slasher's comforting words. "Yes."

"Well it's going to be that great again, I promise." Slasher touched her chin and moved her head so that she was facing him. "It's going to be real good." He placed a kiss on her mouth, and when he pulled away, he grinned at her. "I'm sorry if I've been neglecting you. I've just been trying to make this thing work and nothing I do seems to be good enough."

Slasher stood up and walked back to the crystal. He ran his hand over the smooth hardness. "I need a witch. A witch could probably figure this out."

Sunday grinned. "Well why didn't you just say so? I know where you can find a witch."

* * *

Amy trudged home after the Wicca group meeting.

"What a waste," she muttered to herself.

She had been hoping to make some new witch friends and perhaps hone her own magic skills by learning from others, but she had been disappointed. No one in that so-called Wicca group was even _interested_ in casting spells! They'd even gone so far as to laugh at her when she brought up the suggestion.

Instead, they prattled on and on about bake sales and dance recitals and newsletters. What fun was all that? She was glad Tara was working tonight. She would hate to have dragged her into that meeting.

A coven, she realized, was what she needed to find. She'd learn more about magic from a coven than from those silly Wiccan girls.

Amy turned onto her street and purposely stepped on the cracks in the sidewalk. _Step on a crack, break your mother's back. _She had never had a good relationship with her mother, so the lines in the sidewalk never bothered her.

A noise in the bushes gave her pause. It was dark, which meant it was dangerous. But hell, it was always dangerous in Sunnydale, just a little more so when the sun went down. Amy stared at the bush closely, wondering if someone, or something, was hiding behind it. But another moment passed and she didn't hear the noise again. Figuring it was just an animal, Amy shrugged and continued on her way home.

A few paces ahead, Amy heard the shuffling noise again. Without looking back, Amy began to run. Almost immediately she heard the sounds of someone running behind her.

_Vampire_. It had to be a vampire.

Amy spotted her house just up ahead. If she could make it to the front door and inside in time, she would be alright. But before she had the chance, she felt two arms wrap around her. A hand then slapped over her mouth, preventing her from screaming.

"That's enough running!" a male voice hissed in her ear.

"I like it when they run," said a female voice. "I love it especially when they beg for mercy."

Amy immediately recognized the voices of Slasher and Sunday. She struggled to free herself from Slasher's grip, silently cursing herself for not having her crucifix handy. Hadn't Larry always told her to keep it on her person? She was sure she had it, but it was probably buried at the bottom of her purse.

"Relax, already," Slasher said. "We're not going to kill you."

"Yet," Sunday said with a wide, toothy grin.

Amy tried to shout for help, but her screams came out as a muffled cry. All thoughts of magic escaped her as she couldn't concentrate on anything except the fact that she was about to die. Suddenly, she felt a single blow to her head, and then, she couldn't think of anything at all as the blackness enveloped her.

* * *

Amy woke up with a pounding in her head. Her first thought was that she had stayed out too late at the Bronze. But her neck was also hurting. In fact, her whole body was hurting.

She realized with a jolt that she was not at home in her bed. She was on a hard, dirty floor. But where? Right, of course, Slasher and Sunday had taken her. She wondered where her captors were right now. A small window let in some light from a streetlamp outside, letting her know that it was still dark. Perhaps they had gone out for a meal.

It appeared to her that she was in some sort of closet. No, not a closet. It was small, but not that small. An office. Against the wall was a metal desk that was rusted with age. Next to that was a filing cabinet with a large dent in the side. On the other side of the room, there appeared to be a small bathroom. Thank god for small favors.

Amy moved to sit up, realizing that in her efforts to do this that she was chained to the wall like a leashed animal. Great. Not to mention the fact that she was sore all over.

But she was alive. How was that possible? Slasher and Sunday should have killed her by now! Obviously from seeing the chains, they wanted her alive for some reason. Amy just hoped they hadn't planned to slowly torture her to death.

* * *

A pounding on the door ripped Buffy out of a deep sleep. Next to her, Angel was just waking up too.

"Buffy! Angel! Open up! It's an emergency!"

Buffy bolted upright, fully awake now. "That sounded like Larry."

Crawling over Angel, Buffy got out of bed and went to the door. She was thankful that she was at least wearing pants and a tank top this time instead of just one of Angel's long shirts, which had been more comfortable to wear with her injury.

"What's wrong?" Buffy asked him as he walked inside.

"I'm sorry to come over so early and wake you up, but it's Amy."

"Is she okay?" Angel asked, concerned.

"She never came home last night. Her dad just called me looking for her."

"Well maybe she's with Tara," Buffy said hopefully. "Did you check with her?"

Larry shook his head. "Tara hasn't seen her. I even checked with Oz and he hadn't either."

"Okay, when did you last see or hear from her?" Buffy asked as she led Larry over to the couch.

Larry sat down and ran his hand through his hair as he recalled the details. "The last I heard from her, she said she was meeting with some Wicca group at UC Sunnydale."

"Right, she told me that too."

"I just assumed she got home safely. I offered to drive her but she said it wasn't far from her home and that she could walk. Buffy, what if something really bad happened to her? What if this is all my fault? I should have insisted to give her a ride. Instead, I spent the night playing pool with Oz while she was out there in trouble!"

"We're going to find her, okay? Don't worry," Buffy said, wishing she could feel as confident as her words sounded.

* * *

"Rise and shine, sunshine," mocked a voice as Amy wearily opened her eyes. She felt a crick in her neck from the position she had been sleeping in.

Blinking her eyes a few times, she saw Sunday looming over her.

"What do you want?" Amy asked.

Sunday threw a bag and water bottle at her. "I'm bringing you breakfast, you ungrateful bitch."

Amy wasn't about to thank Sunday for her hospitality. "No, I meant what do you want with _me_? Shouldn't I be dead by now?"

Sunday moved closer to Amy and knelt down to her level. "No, that comes afterwards, witch girl."

Amy watched as Sunday stood back up and walked out of the room. The door closed behind her and the lock clicked into place. She sighed, resigned to the fact that she was shackled to the wall. She wished Larry would come for her. Had anyone even realized she was gone yet? Her dad probably.

Giving the chains on her wrists a shake, Amy wondered if she would be able to free herself if she concentrated on them enough. But she was too weak and too tired to be able to pull off any magic tricks at this point.

Her stomach growled, reminding her that she was in fact, ravenous. Amy dug into the bag to find one lone blueberry muffin and decided she needed her strength. She was going to get out of here. She wasn't sure how yet, but she was determined to try.

* * *

Tara started her search at the college. It hadn't been too difficult to find someone who had been at the Wicca meeting the night before. Tara had spotted one of their flyers on the campus bulletin board and gave the number on it a call. She asked Britt, who was evidently the leader of the group, if she could meet with her for a few minutes to ask her some questions. The girl agreed and said she was on her way to the library anyway in ten minutes.

The library here at campus was pretty impressive. Much bigger than the high school library, and far more quieter too. All of the students around her were deeply engrossed in their studies. She gathered that finals were around the corner.

After puttering around for a while, Tara made her way back to the entrance and waited for Britt. She held the Wicca's blue flyer in her hand so that she would recognize her. Finally, a girl with her long brown hair in a ponytail stopped in front of her.

"Are you Tara?"

"Yeah. Thanks for meeting with me."

"No problem. Let's go inside and sit."

The girls made their way inside and Tara followed Britt to one of the study tables.

"So are you interested in joining the group? Our meetings are open to everyone. We meet every Thursday night at the student union."

"Oh, well sure, maybe sometime. But what I really wanted to ask you about was a girl that came to your meeting last night. At least she said she was going to."

"What's her name?"

"Amy. Was she there last night?"

Britt's brow furrowed. "I don't know an Amy. What does she look like?"

"She has blonde hair."

"There were a lot of girls with blonde hair. Though there was one new girl that came."

"Oh, here. This might help." Tara reached into her purse and grabbed a photograph to show to her. "This is Amy."

Britt examined the photograph. "Oh yeah, that's her. Yeah, she was there last night. She was bringing the group down with her negativity and talk of wicca stereotypes. She didn't stay for the whole meeting. She left early."

"Oh. What time was that, do you remember?"

"No, sorry. Why?"

"She never came home last night. I'm a friend of hers and I'm a little concerned that no one has seen her."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"You don't remember anything else? Anyone that you might have saw that left with her?"

Britt shook her head. "Sorry, but I don't. That's all I can tell you."

Tara nodded and stood up. "Okay, well thanks for your help. I'll let you get to your studies."

"Good luck. Hope she's okay."

"Thanks. Me too."

Tara headed to the circulation desk where a young girl manned the desk. "Excuse me, but could I borrow your phone for just a moment? I need to make a quick call."

The girl nodded and slid the phone over to her.

"Thank you," Tara said as she took the phone. She dialed a number and the phone rang only once before someone answered.

"Hello?"

"Angel? It's Tara. Is Buffy still out?"

"Yes, she's still searching with Oz and Larry. Did you find out anything about Amy?"

"Yes. Do me a favor. Page Buffy and when she calls back, let her know that Amy did in fact show up last night to the Wicca meeting. They meet at the student union on campus every Thursday night. She left early though, and the girl who runs the group didn't know what time she left or even if anyone else was around for that matter. That's all I know. They may have been the last people to see her."

"I wish I could be out there to help you search, but this damn thing called sunlight sort of gets in my way.

"I know you do. I'll stay here and ask around, see if anyone else saw her. Listen, give Giles a call at the library too and give him an update. I'm sure he'd like to be in the loop as well."

"Will do."

* * *

"That was Angel," Buffy said as she hung up the pay phone after getting his page.

"What did he say?" Larry asked impatiently.

"He said that Tara found out that Amy did in fact go to that Wicca meeting last night. It's held every Thursday night at the student union on campus. She left early and it's looking like they were the last ones to see Amy."

"Maybe we should start there," Oz said. "Start at the student union and work our way back to Amy's house. If she was in fact heading home after the meeting, maybe we'll come across a clue."

"Good idea," Buffy said. "Let's get going. The Bronze is dead at this hour anyway. We'd be lucky if anyone was even inside to answer our questions."

* * *

Amy had no sense of time in this little room, although she knew it was still daylight from the small window. It didn't bring in much light though as it was next to another large building.

Large building? Amy silently wondered if she was in one of the many warehouses or factories in this town.

She heard a commotion outside the door and moments later, Slasher and Sunday came in.

"Get up, Witch," Slasher ordered.

"You want something from me. That's what this is all about, otherwise you would have killed me by now."

Slasher knelt down to look Amy in the eye. "If you don't cooperate, I'll just go ahead and kill you now. Your choice."

Amy decided to cooperate and allowed the two vampires to free her and lead her out of the room. Once leaving the small office, they came upon a large, open area. She realized that it was in fact, a warehouse. Or at least it appeared to be. Abandoned, of course. That's how vampires liked it.

They led her to the other side of the warehouse. Here, there was a room off to the side. And in the middle of the room, a giant, blue crystal was on display.

Amy's curiosity got the best of her. "What is that?"

"Mesmerizing, isn't it?" Slasher asked.

Amy had to admit that it was pretty mesmerizing. She stared at the crystal, transfixed by how the crystal actually _glowed_. "It's…beautiful."

Slasher walked over to Amy. "You're going to make everyone see its beauty."

Amy still stared at the crystal, finding it was alarmingly distracting. "What do you mean?"

"This crystal has the power to put everyone under my control. But I need a witch to pull this off. You're going to help me."

Amy snapped out of her trance and looked away from the crystal. "What? No! I'm not going to help you two!"

"You will help," Sunday said. "And if you don't cooperate or if you try anything underhanded, we'll drain every ounce of blood from your body and kill you."

"I'd rather be six feet under than to let you have that kind of power."

Slasher smirked at her. "Oh, you won't be that kind of dead. We'll make you one of us. I've never turned one of the Slayer's friends into a vampire. That might be interesting to watch. What do you think about that, babe?"

Sunday grinned. "That would be fun to watch."

"Go ahead. Do it. So Buffy has to kill me. So what? If I'm a vampire, I'd rather be dead."

Slasher shrugged. "Alright. Kill her, Sunday. Let's get the other witch. This one's too argumentative."

Amy's eyes widened in horror. "What? No! Leave Tara alone! I'm at a higher level than she is anyway. She could never be able to help you! I'll cooperate!"

Slasher smiled. "Excellent. We knew we'd get you to come around to our way of thinking."

* * *

At the student union, Buffy, Larry, and Oz met up with Tara.

"Any luck?" Buffy asked hopefully.

Tara shook her head. "No, not yet. But I did find out there was a film club meeting here last night too. About the same time as the Wicca group actually. I'll stay and ask around, see if I can find some of those film club members. Maybe someone saw something."

Buffy nodded. "Okay, great. We're going to see if we can turn up any clues around campus. Meet us back at the library in about an hour or so?"

Tara agreed, and the three left to retrace Amy's steps.

They decided the best way to find Amy would be to follow the path that Amy was most likely to have taken.

"Her neighborhood really isn't far from here," Larry said as he led the way.

"Does she always go this way?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah, as far as I know. This is the best way. It takes you down the lighted streets and away from the wooded areas."

Once they reached Amy's neighborhood, Larry suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" Oz asked.

Larry reached down to the ground near some bushes and picked up a purse. "This is Amy's." He turned to look at Buffy and Oz, his eyes wide with panic. "Something bad happened. Amy wouldn't have left this here."

"Let me see that for a moment," Oz said, and Larry handed him the purse. Oz then brought the purse to his nose and took a couple of sniffs of the fabric. Then he turned his nose up to sniff the air.

Buffy was about to ask what the hell he was doing, then remembered his werewolf senses included a heightened sense of smell.

"I think she went that way, and I don't think she was alone. Someone took her." Oz looked to Larry, then at Buffy. "Someone I think we all know."

* * *

Somewhere around the warehouse district, Oz lost the scent trail. It was too windy, and the scent was faint anyway.

"Do you think she's in one of these warehouses?" Larry asked.

Oz nodded slightly. "It's very possible."

Buffy looked at her watch. "It's almost been an hour. We should head over to the library."

"You two go," Larry said. "I'm going to stay and keep looking."

"Larry, this is Slasher we're talking about," Buffy said. "He's dangerous. And you don't have any weapons on you."

Larry was about to argue, but sensing the logic, had to admit that Buffy was right. "Okay, fine. But we've got to get going. If Amy is still alive, she's going to need our help, and soon."

* * *

Amy had set out to trick Slasher and Sunday. Of course she wasn't actually going to help them with their plan. But if they thought she was helping them, maybe it would give Larry and the others time to rescue her.

Things did not turn out as planned.

It was that damn crystal! Amy couldn't stop herself from looking at it. And each time she did, Slasher ordered her to get to work on the spell.

"It's working," Sunday laughed. "She doesn't even know what she's doing."

"See, I told you this would be amazing? Didn't I?"

Sunday nodded. "You did."

"Just imagine, if that crystal has the power to hypnotize one of the White Hats to do our bidding, think of what it will be like when we have the whole town in our control?"

"Even the Slayer?" Sunday said hopefully.

"Especially the slayer. That'll be our reward. We'll feast on her blood together."

Sunday squealed in excitement.

* * *

As soon as the sun went down, Oz drove his van to the warehouse distract. Earlier at Giles' place, the group quickly discussed a strategy. They would split up to cover more ground. There were a lot of warehouses to search, and they weren't sure how much time Amy had left. Buffy knew, from hellmouth experience, that things usually went down when it got dark.

Tara, using Amy's purse as a conduit, attempted to do a location spell. The spell, however, was not working.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I just don't seem to be as good at this as Amy is." Tara hoped that didn't mean there was no Amy left to find, but she kept that thought to herself.

"It's okay," Buffy told her. "Keep trying. Meanwhile, Angel, Oz, you two see if you can pick up a scent trail. Larry, why don't you stick with me?"

Larry, who was eager to get started on the search, was the first one out the van's door.

Angel and Oz both agreed that any scent trail was probably too faint by now to detect, so they went with Plan B: search every warehouse in the area. There were six large buildings in the area they parked the van.

"Why don't you guys search the ones across the street?" Buffy suggested. "And Larry and I will check out these. Let's meet back here in ten minutes."

* * *

The first warehouse Buffy and Larry checked was completely deserted, save for a family of mice that had made a nice home in the corner.

Once outside, they headed for the second warehouse when something caught Larry's eyes.

"Buffy, look over there."

Behind the warehouse was another building. Probably another warehouse. "What is it?"

"I thought I saw some movement inside one of those windows."

"Okay, let's check it out. But let's hurry."

There were not many windows in this building, so Buffy and Larry peered into the one lone window on the side of the building.

"I don't see anything," Buffy said.

"I'm sorry. Maybe it was my imagination. But I swore I saw some movement here.

Buffy stepped down from the crate she and Larry were standing on. When she did, she spotted several cigarette butts on the ground. Normally, she would have dismissed them, but she picked one up out of curiosity.

"What are you doing?" Larry asked.

Buffy examined the butt and smiled. "Slasher occasionally likes to smoke. This is his brand. Come on, let's find a way in."

The front door was unlocked and Buffy crept in with Larry right behind her.

"Come on, witch, we don't have all day!" said a voice which Buffy recognized all too well. She looked to Larry and nodded. They had found them.

Buffy nodded toward the door, and she and Larry stepped outside.

"We need to get Angel and Oz. This will go much easier if we have some backup. At least we know that she's still alive."

"But we can't just leave her there!" Larry protested. "What if he kills her?!"

"If Slasher finds you out here, you could be in a very dangerous situation."

"Buffy, I don't care. This is Amy. And I…well, just because I'm gay doesn't mean I don't care for her. She's like my best friend. I wouldn't ever want anything to happen to her."

Buffy pondered Larry's concern for a moment and then conceded. "Okay, fine, you keep watch outside. _Outside_. Don't go against Slasher by yourself. It's too dangerous. I'll be right back."

Larry nodded. "Fine. Go ahead. I'll be here when you get back."

As soon as Buffy was out of sight, Larry stepped back into the warehouse.

* * *

Inside the warehouse, Amy frantically wrote down page after page full of notes about the spell Slasher wanted her to perform. Every time she paused, wondering what she was doing, Slasher would force her head up to stare at the crystal, and then the cycle would resume all over again.

She was so much in a trance over writing the last detail of the spell that she barely noticed when Slasher was knocked to the ground. Sunday followed and fell on top of him.

Over them stood Larry, wielding the heavy axe in his hand.

Amy stopped writing and looked around, disoriented. Larry rushed over to her and helped her to her feet. "Come on, Amy! We've got to get out of here." Larry looked over at the two vampires on the floor, who were both now coming to after being knocked out with the blunt edge of his axe's handle.

Amy didn't appear to know what was going on. "Larry?"

"Amy, what's wrong with you?"

"The crystal. It's so…beautiful."

Larry stared at the enormous blue crystal, and for a moment, was almost was distracted by its beauty too. He shook his head and quickly snapped out of it. "Come on, let's go!"

Grabbing Amy by the arm, he pulled her forward and they ran out of the warehouse.

* * *

"It was like I was hypnotized," Amy said later as the group gathered at Giles' apartment. "I didn't seem to have any control over what I was doing at all." Amy looked at Buffy with a worried expression. "Buffy, we have to stop him. I wrote out detailed instructions on how to do that spell! He doesn't really need me now! I'm so sorry that I helped him!"

Buffy placed a hand over Amy's. "Hey, none of that. This is _not_ your fault."

"Hey, guys? I found something," Jenny said as she stared at her laptop screen. "Check this out. There's a museum in Mexico that had a rather large crystal artifact on display. A blue crystal. Didn't Slasher and Sunday just get back from there?"

"Wouldn't be the first time Slasher lifted something from a museum," Buffy said.

"Here's where it gets interesting though. It's not on display anymore. Apparently anyone who looked at it for more than two minutes would find themselves disoriented or sometimes literally hypnotized by it. Eventually it became so distracting that the museum officials put the crystal in the basement, convinced it had some sort of evil attached to it."

"The Naica Crystal," Giles said aloud.

"This crystal has a name?" Angel asked.

"If it's the one I'm thinking of, then yes, it does. Crystals and gemstones have a variety of uses. And many blue crystals have hypnotizing qualities."

"I know about that," Buffy said softly, remembering the blue crystal Wesley would often have her stare into.

"What do you know about the Naica Crystal?" Giles asked, interested.

"Oh, sorry. Nothing. I just meant about their hypnotizing abilities."

"So tell us again about this crystal," Oz said, eager to hear more of the story.

Giles straightened his glasses. "Yes, well, there's a legend about a blue crystal with extraordinary hypnotizing abilities. The story goes that there was a warlock who performed a spell to amplify the hypnotic effects of the crystal. He wanted power, and what better way to have power than the ability to control everyone?"

"What happened?" Larry asked.

"A slayer stopped the warlock before he could complete the spell. If I remember the story correctly, once the crystal glows violet, there's only a matter of seconds before it becomes activated. But there's a spell involved to make that happen, which is why they would need Amy. I wish I could get my hands on those watchers' diaries."

"I don't think we need a diary to solve this problem," Buffy said. "We destroy the crystal, we ruin Slasher's plans for it."

"I like her plan," Larry said. "Simple and easy."

"Perhaps researching would be wise," Tara said, speaking up. "If, heaven forbid, Slasher activates this spell, we'll have to know how to stop it."

"But how can we stop it if we're all running around here like zombies doing Slasher's bidding?" Larry asked.

"We won't be able to," Buffy said. "That's the whole point. He wants to turn this town back into the mayhem that it was once before. If he can control everyone in Sunnydale…"

"Then God help us all," Giles finished.

* * *

"Damn those White Hats!" Slasher shouted. He took out his frustration on a fire extinguisher on the wall, ripping it off and hurling it across the room.

"Shut up, I can't think!" Sunday yelled back at him.

Slasher was about to snap at her for talking to him like that, but when he saw Sunday on the floor gathered with papers all around her, he got curious. "What are you doing?"

Sunday looked up at him and grinned. "Hope isn't lost yet. Look what our little witch friend left behind?"

Slasher grabbed one of the papers from Sunday's hand. "What is all this?"

"She was writing the spell out for us. All we have to do is follow the instructions and recite the incantation. We're going to need a few things though."

Slasher put two fingers in his mouth and let out a shrill whistle. Moments later, a small group of vampires entered the room.

Slasher nodded toward Sunday. "Give them a list of what we need."

Sunday handed the list to the only female vampire in the group. "Don't screw it up, fatso."

The vampire grabbed the paper and glared at her. "I told you to stop calling me that!"

"Tell you what," Sunday said. "Bring back the correct ingredients for the spell, and I'll stop calling you fat. Take the others with you so you don't screw it up."

The vampires all nodded and quickly exited the warehouse.

Sunday gathered the rest of the papers, put them in a neat pile, and set them on the table. "It's so nice having minions to do your work for you."

"It'll be even nicer once we get this spell done," Slasher said, grinning.

* * *

Shortly after, Giles, Jenny, Tara, and Amy, who was still recuperating from her ordeal, stayed behind at the apartment to do more research on the crystal while Buffy, Angel, Oz, and Larry went to go destroy it.

The warehouses in this part of town all looked pretty much alike. Larry, who remembered which warehouse it was, led the way.

"Uh oh, we got a problem," he said, stopping in his tracks.

Buffy looked ahead and saw for herself what it was. "Minions. Nah, not a problem. I could wipe them out with my eyes closed. But I wouldn't want to," she quickly added.

"There's probably more at the back entrance," Angel said. "There's no way they would leave one of the entrances unguarded."

The group split up, with Angel and Oz heading to the back while Buffy and Larry took care of the minions in the front.

"Are you up for this?" Buffy asked.

"Hell yes," he answered.

"Alright then, let's do it. Follow my lead."

Buffy decided their best course of action was a surprise attack. The two went around to the side of the building and peered around to the front. There were four of them. Three males and one female.

"You take the short guy and the girl," Buffy said. "I'll take the two tall ones."

Larry nodded and waited for Buffy to make her move. When the vampires had all turned to look in the other direction, Buffy gave the signal.

"Now," she whispered, and took off running.

Buffy was armed with her stake, per usual, while Larry felt more comfortable with an axe.

The female vampire was an easy kill. Larry sliced off her head before she even knew what was happening. The other vampire, however, was fast and quickly anticipated Larry's move before he had even swung the axe.

Buffy kicked vampire one, and as he stumbled back, she kicked vampire two. Vampire one had fallen against a wooden crate and came up angry.

Gripping her stake tightly, Buffy aimed it at the vampire. Anticipating he would dodge the move, she faked him out and immediately aimed her stake a little to the left. The pointy end made contact with his chest and the vampire exploded.

Then, Buffy turned her sights back on vampire two.

* * *

While Sunday lit the dozens of candles around the room containing the crystal, Slasher poured a mixture of several herbs and other ingredients into a large bowl.

"I've always wondered what it would be like to be a witch," Sunday mused aloud. "You think a vampire could become one, or are people only granted one sort of special power?"

"Nah, who wants to be a witch?" Slasher said. "Yeah the tricks are neat, but too much Latin to memorize."

Sunday paused with her lighting. "Good point. Didn't think of that."

Outside, a loud crash was heard.

"What the hell was that?" Sunday asked.

"We might have trouble. It's probably that damn Slayer."

"Always ruining our plans. Too bad she couldn't have died the other night."

"Go see what's going on," Slasher ordered. "I'll finish with these candles. We need to get this started before those White Hats crash the party."

Sunday nodded and handed him the lighter. Slasher then quickly lit the remaining candles. Then, he grabbed the spell from the table and began to recite the incantation.

* * *

Sunday ran out of the warehouse just in time to see a fight going on with two of her minions and two of the White Hats.

"Damn it," she muttered. Slasher had been right…the Slayer was about to crash the party.

"Oh good, glad you could join us, Sunday!" Buffy said when she saw the vampire standing outside the door.

Sunday vamped out and charged toward her. "I have had just about enough of you!"

"Me too, so let's end this thing." Buffy quickly staked the vampire she had been fighting, seeing as how the vampire was distracted by Sunday's arrival, and then set her sights on Sunday herself.

Sunday threw the first hit. Buffy dodged her move and punched her in the face.

Meanwhile, the vampire Larry had been fighting decided he'd had enough and began to run away.

"Hey, where you going?" Larry called after him, then left to give him chase.

Buffy hit Sunday again, this time with enough force to knock her into the wall. She followed up with a kick.

Sunday dodged Buffy's foot and reached for Buffy's arm. Buffy in turned pulled Sunday closer, kicked her, then punched her with her free hand and managed to get free. Buffy then kicked Sunday again, knocking her to the ground. She kicked her vampire face, causing her to recoil. Then raised her stake, ready for the kill.

* * *

Larry chased the vampire around to the side of the building, Once there, the vampire stopped to go up a ladder leading up to the roof. Once they were on the roof, the vampire would have nowhere else to go.

"Stupid minion," he muttered, then followed the vampire.

Once he reached the top, Larry charged at the vampire with his axe. He hit the vampire at just the right spot in the neck to behead him, then watched in satisfaction as he turned to dust.

"Another bites the dust."

Larry turned around and spotted a skylight. He crept over to the skylight and peered inside. Below, he could see the crystal glowing. Around the room, candles were lit everywhere. They looked a lot like the candles Amy used when doing a spell.

_A spell. Slasher was trying to do the spell! _

Slasher came into view. He stared at the crystal for a moment or two, then walked out of sight. Larry breathed a sigh of relief. Perhaps Slasher wasn't quite ready yet.

Below him, he heard a door slam. Larry left his spot by the skylight and peered over the roof. Slasher walked out of the building and reached for something in his pocket. Larry observed him for a few moments, then saw a flicker of light. Slasher was smoking a cigarette.

Larry looked back to the skylight. Was it unguarded at the moment? This was his chance! Rushing back to the ladder, Larry hurriedly went down it. Spotting the window that he had seen before, Larry rushed to it. He stepped on the crate and peered inside. Coast seemed clear. Then Larry examined the window, wondering if he could perhaps jimmy it open. He could just smash it with his axe, but he didn't want to draw attention to himself.

Using the blade of his axe, he pried the window open, and was relieved when it moved with ease. Larry opened the window all the way and quickly crawled through it.

* * *

Slasher inhaled the smoke as he got his nicotine fix. There were three times when he really enjoyed a good smoke. After torturing the Slayer, after sex, and after a massive victory. Only a few more minutes left to go and the town of Sunnydale would be in his control. He wondered where Sunday was, then shrugged. If she missed the action, oh well, too bad for her.

* * *

Larry looked around, making sure the coast was clear. With Slasher gone and the rest of the gang taking care of the minions, the coast was clear. Still, he vowed to be as quiet as possible in the event that someone was still lurking inside.

His grip on his axe was strong as he made his way to the back of the warehouse. He could see the shining crystal up ahead.

Behind him, there was a noise, and Larry ducked behind a stack of cardboard boxes. When he determined that the noise must not have been anyone and was probably nothing, Larry emerged from his hiding place and made his way to the crystal.

The crystal was glowing and pulsating with energy. All Larry had to do was smash it, and Slasher's plan would be ruined.

"Not so fast," warned a voice.

Larry looked behind him and saw Slasher entering the room. A violet light distracted Larry though, and he turned back to the crystal. He remembered Giles's words.

_Once the crystal glows violet, there's only a matter of seconds before it becomes activated._

Larry glanced at Slasher who was now charging at him.

_Only a matter of seconds…_

* * *

Amy opened the door to Oz's van and looked outside. No one had realized she had hitched a ride. They were all too focused on stopping Slasher to pay notice to the bulge underneath the blanket in the back.

Larry had insisted she stay behind and rest, but Amy was impatient by nature and was too worried about Larry's safety to relax. So on the pretense of wanting to go home because her father was probably worried sick about her, Amy had left the apartment and snuck inside the van while the others were busy gathering weapons.

Amy checked her watch and realized that it had been a while since they left. What could be taking so long? Deciding that she could no longer sit still, Amy hopped down and headed towards the warehouse.

If Larry was in trouble, Amy wanted to save him. After all, he had saved her too.

* * *

Larry knew what he had to do. He took the axe in his hand and swung hard at the crystal. Then he swung again. And again and again. The light inside went out and the crystal shattered into several jagged pieces.

"MY CRYSTAL!" Slasher yelled.

Larry turned around with his axe over his shoulder, ready to swing again.

Slasher charged at Larry with anger flashing in his eyes. When Larry swung his axe, Slasher caught the blade in his hand and yanked the weapon away from him and threw it across the room.

"You're going to pay for destroying that crystal."

Larry spotted his axe across the room where Slasher had thrown it. Without a weapon, he could do one of two things. Fight with his fist, or run.

Slasher was bigger than he was, and more than a little intimidating.

_Don't go against Slasher by yourself_, he heard Buffy's warning in his head.

Larry decided to run.

He hadn't gotten very far when he felt a hand pulling him back. Then before he was even aware of what was happening, he felt the sharp blade of a knife run across his neck.

* * *

Outside the warehouse, Sunday quickly rolled to get away from the path of Buffy's stake. She got up from the ground and punched Buffy in the stomach, aiming for the spot where she knew Slasher had stabbed her.

Buffy winced in pain. "Low blow," she muttered.

"Yeah well, I don't appreciate people trying to mar my face."

"It's already marred," Buffy quipped. "You're vampire face is ugly."

Buffy and Sunday continued their fight.

Finally, Buffy felt like a good ole catfight and grabbed her long, blonde hair.

"Oww!" Sunday yelped in pain.

It was just the opportunity Buffy needed. Reaching around to grab hold of Sunday's shoulders, she head-butted the girl, then elbowed her. And just as Sunday was trying to get her bearings back, Buffy aimed her stake straight for Sunday's heart. This time, she got it right.

Sunday's eyes widened before she burst in an explosion of ashes.

"Not Slasher, but that still felt good," Buffy said with a sigh of relief.

When she turned around, she realized that Larry was nowhere in sight. "Larry?"

No answer.

"Larry?" Buffy called out again.

She ran to the other side of the warehouse and nearly collided with Angel and Oz.

"Hey, have you guys seen Larry?"

Angel and Oz both shook their heads.

"That's strange. He was just here."

"We got all the vampires at the back, but the door was locked," Angel said. "We couldn't get in."

Buffy gave him a skeptical look. "You couldn't break down a locked door?"

"We think it's chained on the other side," Angel said. "Heavy duty. I don't think you could break it either."

"Well I'm sure we can get in through the front entrance. Sunday just came out that way. By the way, she's dead. Now all we have to worry about is Slasher. We need to get to that crystal."

The three turned the corner and headed for the front entrance.

A sinking feeling hit Buffy when she followed Angel and Oz into the warehouse. Perhaps it was her slayer intuition, but she couldn't shake the feeling that something had gone very wrong.

"Let's find that crystal," Buffy said, and the three split up to look for it.

The warehouse was vast, and with the rows of boxes piled up along the walls, everything looked identical.

Buffy explored a small section off to the left, but all she found were more boxes.

"Buffy!" Oz called out. "Over here."

Buffy turned around and ran to the area where Oz and Angel stood. Before she reached the room, she saw someone's shoe, then a leg. The sinking feeling she had when she entered the warehouse returned, and now she knew exactly why.

"No." Her heart raced as she ran faster until she was standing where Oz and Angel were. On the floor was Larry. Larry hadn't been bitten, but nonetheless, he was bleeding profusely from his neck from a knife wound. Slasher's telltale "X" mark was carved on his face. His eyes were wide open.

Buffy stood there, frozen for a moment in shock. "Oh my god." When she nearly lost her balance, Angel held her upright.

"Look," Oz said, pointing to the smashed crystal in the middle of the room. "The crystal. It's been destroyed. That's Larry's axe next to it."

"He sacrificed himself," Angel said.

"He saved us all," Buffy said softly. "And in the process, Slasher killed him."

Oz glanced at Larry, but quickly shifted his eyes away, not wanting to see his friend like that. "He always wanted to be a hero."

From somewhere behind them, a door slammed shut. The three glanced behind them to see Amy running toward them.

"Where's Larry?" she demanded. It wasn't until she got closer that she noticed Larry on the floor. "LARRY!"

Immediately, Amy knelt down, lifting his face up and soaking her white blouse with blood. "LARRY!" she shouted again, but Larry did not respond.

Buffy turned away, not able to stare at the scene anymore. It was too familiar to what she had seen before.

Amy began sobbing loudly, and Buffy walked out of the room. Angel followed her.

"This was not supposed to happen," she said to him, tears in her eyes. "This can't be happening. It's Mandy and my mom all over again."

"Maybe we should call Giles," Angel suggested.

Buffy nodded. Giles always seemed to know what to do in situations like this.

"What the hell happened?" Amy demanded as she marched out of the room with her tear-streaked face. She looked angry now, and her glare was directed at Buffy.

"We just got here," Buffy explained. "Larry smashed the crystal. He saved us all. But Slasher must have ambushed him."

Amy pursed her lips and shook her head. "No, Buffy, I'll tell you what happened. This is your fault."

"What?"

Amy moved closer, pointing her finger at Buffy. "You brought this evil into Sunnydale! Slasher followed _you_ back from Cleveland and if you had never come here, Larry would still be alive!"

Oz walked over to Amy and placed a hand on her arm. "Amy, this isn't Buffy's fault."

Amy yanked her arm away from Oz. "Yes it is! If she would have just stayed in Cleveland, Slasher wouldn't have come here!"

"You don't know that, Amy," Oz said. "And if it wasn't Slasher, it could have been something else."

Amy turned her glare to Oz. "Who killed Larry, Oz?" When Oz remained silent, she nodded. "Exactly, it was Slasher. And if Buffy had never brought him here, Larry would still be alive!"

"Amy," Buffy said, on the verge of tears again, "Larry was my friend too!"

"You didn't know Larry like I did! You only knew him for a few months. I've known him for years!"

"I know that he was a good person," Buffy said. "And he saved us."

"Isn't that supposed to be your job?" Amy spat. "Where were you when Larry was being slaughtered to death? Huh? Off having a little nookie with your vampire boyfriend?"

"Amy…" Oz said. "Come on, let's get you out of here."

"No! Leave me alone!" she said, yanking her arm away from him again then turning to stare at Buffy. "You will _pay_ for this, Buffy Summers!"

Amy turned on her heel and ran out of the warehouse. Buffy silently watched her retreating form.

"She's just upset and needs someone to blame," Oz said softly. "This is not your fault, Buffy."

Buffy turned to Oz. "No, she's right. This is all my fault."

* * *

A/N: Sorry Larry fans, but I had to do it! I had to kill someone to propel the story forward, as you will see in the next chapter. And also, I figured Larry would be the least-missed character out of all the White Hats. He never got as much screen time as the others did and he dies on the show anyway. Or maybe Amy would have been the least-missed? Hmm. I think a lot of people don't like her! In that case, perhaps you'll like the ending of the next chapter…

Oh yeah, Sunday died too. But it was inevitable and I'm sure her death was no surprise. I didn't feel like her death needed a warning.

Until next episode!


	18. Episode 18 - I Put a Spell on You

A/N: Some minor dialogue was borrowed from various episodes. This isn't exactly an episode rewrite. It's an original episode this week. However, I've been heavily influenced by the show. ;)

**EPISODE 18**

**"I Put a Spell on You"**

xoxo

The mourners stood around the casket, some crying, all with somber expressions, as the coffin holding Larry Blaisdell's body was lowered into the ground.

Amy, standing near Larry's parents, put her arm around Mrs. Blaisdell.

The minister said a few words.

"We commend to almighty God, our brother, Larry Blaisdell, and we commit his body to the ground. Earth to earth, ashes to ashes, and dust to dust. The Lord bless him and keep him. The Lord makes his face to shine upon him and be gracious to him. The Lord lift up his countenance upon him, and give him peace."

One by one, the mourners all tossed a flower into the grave. Amy took her place in line, and when it was her turn, she paused for a moment and gathered her composure. "Goodbye, Larry. I'll always love you."

She dropped the flower into his grave and walked away. As she passed Buffy, Oz, and Tara, she threw an angry glare Buffy's way.

"I'm going to guess that Amy's still mad at you," Oz said.

Buffy nodded. "Yeah, looks like it."

"She'll come around." Tara glanced at Amy briefly, then turned her attention back to Buffy. "You just have to give her time. She's still grieving."

"I know. Except I don't blame Amy for being mad at me. A part of me knows this is my fault. If I hadn't come here, Slasher wouldn't have followed me."

"Larry's death is not your fault, Buffy," Tara said.

"She's right," Oz said, agreeing with Tara. "It was just his time. If it hadn't been Slasher, it would have been something else."

Buffy shrugged. "Maybe. Look, I think I'm going to home now. Funerals are really hard for me. Put a flower on Larry's grave for me?"

Tara nodded. "Sure."

"I'll see you guys tomorrow."

* * *

Angel was in bed, though not quite asleep when Buffy arrived home.

"Hey, how was the funeral?"

Buffy kicked off her heels and walked the short distance to the bed. She climbed into the bed, curling up next to Angel as she rested her head on his shoulder. "It was depressing. And brutal."

"I suppose they always are."

"Amy's still not talking to me."

"You just have to give her time. Anger is a natural response to death. She just needs time to grieve."

"Yeah, that's the same thing Tara said."

"You're not still blaming yourself for Larry's death, are you?"

Buffy sat up and looked at Angel. "How can I not, Angel? Slasher is the reason Larry is dead. And the only reason Slasher even came here was because of me."

"It's not your fault that Slasher followed you here. You're just as much a victim as Larry was."

"Logically, I know that, but I also know that every time I fail to kill him, another innocent person dies."

"Come here," Angel said, pulling Buffy back down to lay against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "I know it's hard for you to see this now, but I don't think any of this is your fault. Bad things happen, but the one who is to blame for Larry's death is Slasher, not you."

"I just want him dead already. Why can't I seem to do that, Angel? I'm a good slayer. But every time I go up against him, I don't know what happens. He gets away every time."

"You'll get him," Angel said softly. "I'm sure of it."

* * *

In the cafeteria, Buffy glanced toward the "jock table". Several of Larry's teammates from the football team sat at that table, and she'd seen every one of them at the funeral yesterday. Today, they laughed and joked, carrying on about their day as if Larry hadn't just been buried.

Buffy placed her tray at her own table and sat down. "So it's just another Sunnydale High day for everyone else, huh?" She nodded behind her toward their table.

"Well, death is sort of a commonplace occurrence around here," Oz said with a shrug.

"I miss Larry's lame jokes," Tara said.

"He was a good guy," Oz nodded. "A good friend. You could always count on him."

Tara looked across the room, spotting Amy in the cafeteria line. "Oh, Amy's back in school today."

Buffy turned around, watching as she paid the cashier for her food, then carried her tray to the dining area. Amy glanced in their direction, then deliberately turned away.

"Guess she's not sitting with us today," Buffy said. "I'm sorry. Maybe I should just go."

Tara placed her hand on Buffy's arm. "No, Buffy, you don't have to leave."

Buffy watched as Amy headed to the far end of the cafeteria. "How long do you think this is going to go on?"

Across the room, Amy stopped at the corner table, where the loners usually congregated. But she did have one friend still.

"Hey, Michael."

Michael looked up from his sandwich. "Hey, Amy."

"Can I sit at your table today?"

Michael nodded. "Sure. No one's sitting there."

"Thanks." Amy placed her tray on the table and sat down.

"Hey, I meant to tell you. I'm really sorry to hear about what happened to Larry. I know you two were close."

"Thanks, Michael."

"How are you doing? I mean…stupid question. Sorry."

"It's okay. And I'm okay too. Still sad but…" Amy glanced over her shoulder, staring at Buffy before turning back to Michael. "I think I'll be better soon."

* * *

After lunch period, Tara and Oz waited by Amy's locker, knowing she would stop by there on her way to French class.

"There she is," Tara said, pointing down the hall.

When Amy spotted them, she paused for a moment, then made her way to her locker. "What do you two want?" she asked as she busied herself with opening her locker.

"We were just worried about you," Oz said.

"You're our friend, Amy," Tara added. "And we know you're hurting right now. We just don't want you to be alone in all this. Please don't push us away."

Amy took her book out, then slammed the door shut and glared at them. "I can't believe you took her side." Her words bit at them with anger and malice.

Tara shook her head. "We're not taking sides, Amy."

"Yes you are! How can you stand there and say you're my 'friend' while you're still hanging out with _her_?"

"Buffy's our friend too," Tara said.

"Buffy's the reason Larry is dead, or have you both forgotten that?"

"Amy, Slasher killed Larry, not Buffy," Oz said.

"Well Buffy is the reason Slasher is here, right? So yeah, it may have been Slasher who slit Larry's throat, but Buffy may as well been the one holding the knife. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to be late for class."

Amy turned on her heel and walked away.

Oz looked to Tara. "Well, that could have gone better."

* * *

"And then in the cafeteria, she wouldn't even sit at our table!"

Angel, while quietly listening to Buffy vent about how her day had been, surveyed the graveyard. He thought he saw some movement near trees. "Just give her a few days. Let her be angry. Eventually she'll come around." Angel relaxed, seeing the movement in the trees was only an animal.

"Yeah, you said that already, but as far as I'm concerned, she's still just holding a major grudge. I feel like I'm right back at Hemery."

Angel glanced at, confused by her remark. "What do you mean?"

"I'm losing a friend. It's been so long since I've had a friend that I forgot how painful it is to lose one. I used to have a lot of friends at my old school. That changed when I became the slayer."

"What about Tara and Oz? They're still your friends."

"Yeah. I wonder for how long. It's not easy being the Slayer. It gets complicated when there's someone I can't save, especially if it's someone I know. And then what do I say? Sorry? My best just wasn't good enough this time to save the person you love?"

Angel stopped and turned around, placing his hands gently on her shoulders. "Hey, don't think that. You know what you should think of?"

"What?"

"Think of all the people you _have_ saved. You can't save everyone, Buffy, but just because you couldn't save Larry doesn't mean you aren't a good slayer. Hey, you even saved me. Remember?"

A small smile spread across her lips. "Yeah. Gosh, it doesn't feel like it was that long ago. I'm so glad I ran into you. My destiny."

"My destiny," Angel repeated, then slowly brought her lips to his. He kissed her softly, then pulled away. "You've saved a lot of people. Don't forget that."

"I won't."

They moved toward each other to kiss again, but the sound of a snapping branch pulled their attention away.

"What was that?" Buffy asked.

"There's something over there. I thought it was a dog."

"Dogs don't climb trees though, do they?"

The two made their way over to the tree to investigate. Angel spotted the animal first. "Okay, I was wrong. It's not a dog."

Buffy moved so that she could see what was in the tree. "Oh my god, is that a…_monkey_?"

"If it is, then there's something wrong with it."

The monkey-like creature looked down and stared at the two. Suddenly, wings appeared spread out, and the creature hissed as it jumped down to the ground.

They moved just in time, and the monkey-like creature charged toward them. It was immediately apparent that the monkey creature's intent was to kill them. He continued to hiss and growl, baring his teeth as he attempted to snap at the two as Buffy and Angel both fought off the beast. The monkey managed to dodge several close calls, hovering just above them.

Finally, once the winged-monkey lowered itself close to the ground again, Buffy delivered swift kick to the monkey creature's gut, sending it flying across the air and landing with a thud against the tree.

Angel, seeing the creature incapacitated at the moment, reached forward and snapped its neck.

Buffy walked over to the tree where the creature lay dead, and examined it for a moment. "And I thought flying monkeys only existed in _The_ _Wizard of Oz._ What is that?"

"I don't know. But whatever it is, it's dead."

* * *

Amy hid behind a row of lockers as Giles locked up the library for the night. When the door was locked, he turned to leave. Amy began to come out of her hiding spot, but backed up when she saw Ms. Calendar approaching him.

"Rupert, there you are."

Giles stopped and smiled. "Jenny, I didn't know you were still here."

"Just finishing up some work…and waiting for you."

"Really?"

Amy rolled her eyes. "Finish up your chat and leave already," she said under her breath.

"So, Rupert, where are you taking me to dinner tonight?"

"Anywhere you want."

"How about dinner at your place then?" Jenny grinned at him.

A slow smile spread across Giles' face. "I think that would be lovely." Giles offered his arm, and the two began to head toward the exit.

"Finally," Amy muttered. Once the coast was clear, Amy walked over to the door. She waved her hand in front of the lock, spoke a few words of Latin, and watched as the door clicked open. "Works every time."

Inside the library, Amy reached for her flashlight and made her way over to Giles's office. She browsed around, looking for his collection of spell books, but came up empty. She then realized that Giles probably wouldn't keep those books in his office.

He would keep them locked up.

Amy walked over to the cage and unlatched the gate. Once inside, she quickly browsed through his selection, picking up a few books of interest. She sat down on the floor, holding the flashlight as she held the book in her lap.

After perusing a few volumes, she found what she was looking for, and a slow smile spread across her face. "You're going to pay for what you did, Buffy. That's right, I'm going to make you pay."

* * *

The next day, Buffy sat behind the counter at the library while Giles rummaged around in the cage for a book. Moments later, he came out with a book open and placed it in front of her. "Is this what you saw?"

"Yeah, that's exactly what I saw. What is it?"

"Mongrel demons."

"Looked like a monkey demon to me. With wings."

"Well, you're not too far off the mark. Mongrel demons are hybrids."

"Hybrids?"

"This particular demon mated with an orangutan and thus, created an entirely new breed of demon."

"How did that happen? Didn't think we had orangutans here in southern California."

"We do have zoos though."

"Oh…right. So, how dangerous are these hybrids?"

"Well, not dangerous in the sense that they will cause world-wide mayhem, but they are about as dangerous as any creature in the wild. However, they will attack humans, often without little provocation. I'm concerned that you say you only saw one of them. They often live in packs so there must be more nearby."

"Maybe he wandered off."

"Checks the woods nearby that cemetery. You'll most likely find more of them there."

The library door swung open and Snyder walked in.

"Mr. Giles," he said as way of greeting.

"Principal Snyder. What can I do for you?"

"Found this book in Larry Blaisdell's locker. I believe it belongs to your collection."

Giles nodded and took the book. "Yes, thank you."

"I almost burned it. The things these teenagers read these days," he muttered as he turned to leave.

Giles waited until Snyder left before examining the cover. "It's only about vampires. You'd figure anyone living here would be used to it by now." He placed the book on the counter. "Check that in for me, please."

The book sat there untouched, and when Giles turned to look at Buffy, she seemed as if she were lost in thought.

"Buffy?"

Buffy looked up at the mention of her name. "What?"

"You didn't hear what I said, did you?"

"I'm sorry, Giles. It's just been a long week."

Giles nodded sympathetically and sat down. "I miss Larry too. You know, death around here has become such a common occurrence that sometimes, I don't even give it a second thought. But with Larry…he was one of the original members of our 'White Hats' group."

"Really?"

"He was actually the first member come to think of it."

"How did it all start?"

"There was a football player that had gone missing, and Larry suspected it was vampires. He confided in me, having no idea what I knew of the underworld. When he realized I believed him, we joined together to help find him. Eventually as more of the students became aware of the very real threat from vampires, a few more looked to me for guidance. And that's how it started."

"I should have been here."

"You're here now, and for that, I'm grateful."

"I don't care to ever go back to Cleveland either. That part of my life is behind me. Well, almost all of it. Slasher's still out there."

"Any sign of him?"

Buffy shook her head. "No, just the mongrels. It's his usual pattern. He strikes, then disappears for a few days before showing his face again. He likes to keep me on my toes. I never know when he'll show up."

* * *

Michael was taking a book out of his locker when Amy caught up to him.

"Hey, Michael."

"Hey, Amy. Doing better today?"

Amy nodded. "I'm getting there. I was wondering, are you doing anything tonight? I wanted to see if you wanted to help me with a little spell."

Michael laughed. "_You_? Need help with a spell? Come on, Amy, we both know you're way better at magic than I am. Why don't you ask Tara to help you?"

"Because I'm not speaking to Tara right now."

Michael still seemed to hesitate. "I don't know what I could possibly help you with. I haven't done magic in a while."

"Okay then, just for fun then. For old time's sake."

"This isn't going to be like the time we knocked power out for the whole neighborhood, is it?"

Amy laughed. "No. Definitely not. So, you want hang out?"

"Sure, I'm in."

"Great. Meet me here tonight at the library. Seven o'clock?"

"I'll be there." Michael closed his locker door and headed to class.

Amy smiled.

* * *

That night, Buffy and Angel patrolled the cemetery where they first saw the mongrel demon.

"Pick up anything?" Buffy asked him as he sniffed out the area.

Angel shook his head. "No, only that he was once here. I'm not picking up anything else."

"Maybe Giles was wrong then. Maybe it was just that one."

"I don't think so. It had to have come from somewhere, and if they travel in groups, then the rest of them have to be nearby."

"Well if I were a mongrel demon, I'd probably be hanging out near some trees. Either that or a fruit stand filled with bananas. Let's check out near the woods."

Angel nodded and followed Buffy to the wooded area that adjoined the cemetery.

"How'd it go today?" Angel asked, changing subjects.

"Amy's still avoiding me. She's even shutting out Tara and Oz. It doesn't make sense. I can kind of get why she's mad at me. But Tara and Oz? What did they do?"

"Maybe she's upset that they're taking your side."

"I guess. I just wish things could go back to how they were."

"Shh," Angel said, halting her movement as he listened. "Did you hear that?"

"You're the one with the supersonic hearing."

"It sounded like a tree branch snapping."

They were quiet for a moment, listening to the sounds of the crickets chirping and an owl hooting in the distance. Then after a few more moments, Angel heard the sound again. This time, Buffy heard it too.

"It _was_ a tree branch," Buffy said.

"And it sounds to me as if something pretty heavy is on it. I don't think a owl would make that much noise."

They ventured further into the woods toward the sound, and Angel soon picked up the scent of the mongrels. Looking up, he saw several pairs of glowing eyes staring down at them.

"Giles says they attack without little provocation," Buffy said.

"Giles is right," Angel said as the first mongrel flew down at them, followed by two more.

They had both come armed with axes which made the job easier. Buffy and Angel each had killed one before three more mongrels joined the fray. Some of the mongrels were intelligent as they tried to outsmart them by grabbing their weapons and attempting to knock them to the ground.

"I feel like Dorothy!" Buffy yelled as she swung again at another mongrel.

After a few minutes, the mongrels stopped coming for them.

"Think that's all of them?" Buffy asked. "Because if it is, I'm going to finish my regular patrol."

"I think so, but just in case, I'll search this area a little more."

"Meet back at the apartment in a half hour?" she asked, smiling.

"Yeah," Angel said with a nod as he leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

* * *

Michael hesitated at the library door when it was locked.

"Amy, are you sure we're allowed to be here?" Michael looked over his shoulder, half expecting Snyder to come charging down the hallway.

"Relax, we're not going to get in trouble. Come on." Amy unlocked the door with the simple incantation of a spell and entered the library. She paused at the door and saw Michael still standing in the hallway. "Come on, Michael, it's really no big deal. Giles lets us hang out here at the library all the time."

"But Giles isn't here."

"Quit being such a baby. Now come on, do you want to help me or not?"

Michael, deciding there were certainly worse things he could do, entered the library.

Amy turned on the lights and headed for the table. She sat down and spread her books and magic items on the table, and Michael reluctantly sat across from her.

"So what kind of spell are we doing? You were being kind of vague earlier."

Amy glanced up at Michael and smiled. "Just righting a wrong."

"Righting a wrong? Amy, this isn't something dark, is it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Amy, if you bring back Larry, he's not going to be the same Larry you knew and loved!"

"Don't you think I know that, Michael?"

"So we're not…"

"No, I'm not attempting to bring Larry back."

"So then what are we doing?"

"Look, it's nothing dark, okay?"

Michael stared at her, and not once did Amy make eye contact with him. "You're lying."

"Okay, fine. It's a little dark. But don't worry, I know what I'm doing."

"What do you mean by 'a little dark'?"

"I mean…revenge is sweet. Don't you think?" Amy smiled.

"Revenge? Against who? The vampire who killed Larry?"

"No. Well, he's certainly on the hit list, but right now, I'm more focused on…someone else."

"Who?"

"Buffy. Who else did you think?"

"I don't understand. What does Buffy have to do with this?"

"She's the cause of this. If it hadn't been for Buffy, Slasher would have never been in town. She's the reason Larry's dead!"

"Is this why you've had a falling out with your White Hat friends?"

"They took her side over mine, which doesn't make any sense. They were Larry's friends too. How can they stand to be around her? She's the one who caused all this!"

"Amy, I don't know about this."

"Look, I told you already. I know what I'm doing. I'm just, like I said, righting a wrong."

"What are you going to do to her?"

Amy smiled as she began to gather ingredients into a small bowl. "I'm going to make her pay, that's what. Now, do something for me. Look in that spell book and see if you can find—"

"Amy, I know you're mad at Buffy, but I don't think this is the answer. Using magic to hurt people? It's a slippery slope, Amy. Once you start, it's hard to stop."

Amy rolled her eyes. "Oh my god, you sound just like Giles. Are you going to help me or not?"

"No." Michael pushed his chair back and stood up. "I won't help you hurt someone. Sorry, Amy."

"Fine, go then! I don't need your help after all!"

Michael, without another word, turned and walked out of the library.

Amy sighed, then smiled again. "Oh well, it's no big deal. I don't really need him. He'd probably just slow me down anyway. Now, back to the task at hand…"

* * *

As Buffy made her way to the Bronze for her nightly sweep of the club…vampires just loved places like that…her pager buzzed. She checked out the number, recognizing the number as the library's, and looked around for a phone. Eventually, she'd have to get one of those cell phones that everyone seemed to be getting these days, but for now, she sort of liked still having a pager.

Across the street at the gas station, there was a pay phone. Buffy dug into her pocket for some loose change and put the money into the slot. The phone rang a few times, but instead of Giles answering, it was someone else.

"Amy? Is that you?"

"Buffy, I'm so glad you called right back. Where are you?"

"I'm patrolling. Are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Look, I just really want to talk to you. Can you come to the library?"

"Are you sure everything's alright?"

"Yeah, it's fine. I think we just really need to talk about things, you know? Come alone. I just want it to be us."

"Okay. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Okay, great. See you soon."

Buffy hung up the phone, then smiled. Maybe Angel had been right after all. Maybe all Amy needed was time. Wanting to talk to her was certainly a good sign. Buffy then quickly turned around and headed for the school.

At the library, Amy grinned wickedly as she eyed the clock on the wall. "Soon, Buffy. Real soon."

* * *

Buffy walked into the library, but the place appeared to be empty. "Amy?"

From behind the stacks, Amy emerged. "Buffy. I'm glad you made it."

Buffy moved closer to her. "Amy, I'm really glad you called me. I was beginning to think that you'd never speak to me again."

"Well, I thought about it, but avoiding you is not really the answer, now is it?"

Buffy smiled. "So…are we still friends?"

Amy laughed. "_Friends? _Hmm, let me think about that."

Buffy frowned, not liking her tone. Amy then inched closer to her. "I think you've misunderstood why I wanted to talk to you. I didn't call you here to hash things out with you. No, I called you here so that I can make you pay."

Before Buffy's eyes, both Amy's hair and eyes turned black.

"Amy?" she asked hesitantly, though she knew this wasn't really Amy. Whoever this girl was in front of her, she was evil.

Amy suddenly charged toward her, and Buffy's quick instincts blocked her move. Amy tried to tackle her again, but Buffy pushed her off and sent her falling to the floor.

Amy stood up, anger in her eyes as she tried to once again attack her. Buffy managed to fend her off with a kick, though she hated to do it. This was her friend. _Wasn't it?_

"Are we really doing this?"

Amy responded by swinging her fist which hit Buffy in the jaw. She pulled her fist away, surprised that it didn't hurt. "Wow. I didn't know that I had that in me. Is this what it's like to be a slayer?"

Buffy rubbed her jaw, knowing she'd have a bruise there tomorrow. "You're not a slayer, and furthermore, a slayer doesn't go around hurting her friends."

Amy sighed. "Oh, Buffy, I am so going to kick your ass."

"Then show me what you got. And I'll show you what a Slayer really is."

The two began to fight. Amy kicked Buffy in the stomach, then raised her fist to punch her. Buffy ducked the first punch, but the second hit her in the jaw again. Amy then spun around, hitting her once again in the face.

Buffy attempted to kick Amy, but Amy suddenly flipped over her and landed behind her. Buffy whipped around and kicked her, but Amy quickly grabbed hold of her arm. Suddenly, Buffy felt herself sailing across the room, then crashing into a bookcase.

Slightly dazed, but not out of the fight, Buffy stood to her feet and charged toward Amy. "Okay, I'm through playing nice." Buffy ran toward her, fighting her as she would any other force of evil. She punched Amy's jaw and sent her stumbling back. Before she could regain her balance, she turned around and kicked her. Amy finally fell to the floor.

Buffy held up her fists in a fighting stance. "Ready for more? Because I got more where that came from."

Amy stared up at her and wiped away the trickle of blood on her lip. "Okay, Buffy. You're a better fighter. I'll give you that. But you're not half as skilled with magic as I am."

Amy waved her hands and began reciting an incantation.

Buffy watched as a green swirl of energy flowed from Amy. Before she knew what was happening, the green swirl flowed toward her and wrapped around her liked a rope. Buffy soon realized that she couldn't move.

"What did you do?"

"I had to stop you from hitting me again. Now who's big and bad?" Amy mocked.

* * *

Angel threw his keys onto the table as he walked into the apartment. He expected Buffy to arrive shortly, for a half hour had already passed. But when fifteen minutes passed and there was still no Buffy, he became concerned.

He knew, of course, that he wasn't her keeper. But it wasn't like Buffy to not come home when she said she would, and he couldn't help worrying about her.

Frowning, Angel picked up his phone and dialed her pager.

* * *

Buffy strained against the magical bindings, but her strength was no match for them. Amy's power was too strong, and as long as Amy was in control, she wasn't going anywhere.

"Now, let's see," Amy said as she paced back in forth in front of Buffy. "What should I do to you first?"

"Are you going to kill me?"

Amy stopped her pacing and turned to face her. "Now, Buffy, of course not. What fun would that be? I can't torture you if you're dead."

Buffy felt her pager vibrate. It was probably Angel, wondering why she wasn't home yet. If only Angel could find her. It continued to buzz as Buffy was unable to move her hands to silence it.

"What's that irritating buzzing sound? Is that your pager?"

"Yeah."

Amy, seeing the device clipped onto the hem of her pants, snatched it and glanced at the small screen. "Oh, it's your vampire boyfriend calling. He's probably wondering where you are." She looked up and glared at Buffy. "You didn't tell him, did you?"

"No."

"Good. Well, he's not going to be calling again." Amy dropped the pager onto the floor and crushed it when her heel.

"Looks like I'm going to be getting that cell phone after all," Buffy said.

"Yeah, pagers are so outdated, Buffy. It's 1999! I just did you a favor."

* * *

Angel paused for a moment before entering the Bronze. He hated the place, but he would endure it. He was too worried about Buffy, and that sinking feeling that something was wrong just wouldn't go away.

Inside, Angel searched the crowd, seeing nor smelling no sign of Buffy. He did, however, spot Oz in the back talking to one of the guys in his band.

"Oz."

Oz ended his conversation and walked over to him. "Hey, man. Something wrong?"

"Have you seen Buffy?"

"No, not tonight. Why?"

"We split up during patrol and she never checked in, which isn't like her. I've tried her pager at least a dozen times and she doesn't answer and I haven't been able to find her anywhere. I think she could be in trouble."

Oz glanced somewhere behind Angel. "Hey, there's Tara. Let's see if she's seen her."

At the bar, Angel and Oz caught up with Tara. Angel tapped Tara on the shoulder, making her turn around and gasp.

"Oh, Angel. It's just you. I'm surprised to see you here."

"Sorry, Tara. I didn't mean to startle you. Have you seen Buffy tonight?"

Tara shook her head. "No, I haven't seen her at all. Which actually, now that I think about it, is kind of odd. She always stops by here during patrol." Tara frowned. "Is something wrong?"

"He thinks Buffy's missing," Oz explained.

"Well we should go look for her. I know she patrols around the school a lot. Maybe she's there?"

"Good idea," Angel said. "I'll check there. Why don't you two check in with Giles?"

Oz and Tara agreed, and the three left the club.

* * *

Angel knew when he reached the school that he was getting close. Buffy had been here recently, and judging from the unlocked school door, he had a good feeling she was inside.

He immediately headed to the library. Angel quickened his pace as Buffy's scent became stronger. He burst through the door, seeing a dark-haired Amy standing next to Buffy when a knife pointed at her.

Instinct took over as Angel ran to Amy and tackled her to the floor. They struggled for a moment as Amy's apparent strength took Angel by surprise. When Amy dropped the knife in her hand, Angel grabbed it.

"Don't move," Angel warned as he pointed the knife at Amy and stared at her, hardly recognizing the girl with the black hair and cold eyes.

Amy grunted and sat up, holding her hand out and thus, sending Angel flying across the room.

"Angel!" Buffy called out.

Angel crashed against the wall, dazed for a brief moment.

"Angel!"

"I'm okay," he told Buffy as he slowly rose to his feet. "Amy, what are you doing?"

"I was about to give Buffy a really lovely scar on her face to match the one on her lip. You just had to ruin it and play hero, didn't you?"

"Amy, this isn't you."

"Oh no, that's where you're wrong, Angel. This _is_ me. This is the _real_ Amy. You see, the old Amy was weak and let people walk all over her. But the new and improved Amy is powerful."

"What did you do to Buffy?"

"Nothing. She's just not going anywhere."

Angel started toward Buffy, but the look in Buffy's eyes alarmed him.

"Don't get any closer, Angel," Buffy said to him. Then she mouthed, "_Get Giles_."

Angel turned to the door when Amy said, "Where do you think you're going, lover boy?"

With a wave of her hand, Amy halted Angel's movement, trapping him in the same magical binds that Buffy had been victim to.

"There now, that's better," Amy said. "Can't have you go blabbing away everything to Giles, now can we? That is what you were planning to do, right?"

Angel threw an apologetic glance at Buffy, and she shrugged in response. What could he do?

"He's always going on and on about being careful with magic. I say he's an old fuddy-duddy that doesn't know how to have any fun. Me on the other hand…" Amy walked over to the cage and rummaged around until she found what she was looking for. She emerged moments later with a stake in her hand. "I know how to have lots of fun."

* * *

On their way to Giles' apartment, Tara and Oz ran into Michael.

"Oh good, I found you guys," Michael said, looking somewhat relieved.

Oz frowned. "What's wrong, Michael?"

"It's Amy. I think she's planning something. Something against Buffy. She really has it in for her."

"You mean like, magic?" Tara asked.

Michael nodded. "Yeah. She wanted me to help her with some spell she was going to do, but I decided not to. I kept getting a bad vibe from her."

"What is she planning to do?" Oz asked.

Michael shrugged. "I don't know exactly. But you might want to go to the library and see if you can stop her. You know, before she does something really dangerous."

* * *

Buffy stared at the stake in Amy's hand. "What are you going to do, Amy?"

"Isn't it obvious, Buffy? You took someone very important away from me." Amy began to circle the two of them, her gaze fixed on Angel. "I could just as easily take someone away from you too. Let's face it, Angel, we were never really close friends, were we? And if I kill you, what would it matter? It's not like you're exactly alive anyway. No, the only person it would really effect is Buffy, and that's the whole point.

"Now, one question remains," she said as she walked back over to them. "How should I kill him? With this perhaps?" Amy held up the stake in her hand.

"Amy, please, no!" Buffy begged.

"It would be so easy." Amy placed the stake inches from Angel's chest. "But too quick." Amy withdrew the stake. "No, I don't want it to be a quick death. It should be long and torturous. And by that, I mean painful."

Amy tossed the stake aside and went back to the cage. She came back out seconds later and held up a small bottle of holy water. "Maybe I'll kill Angel one painful drop at a time."

"Amy, please!"

"You know, I'm not accustomed to hearing you beg, Buffy. It's very unbecoming of you. I guess you really love him, don't you?"

Buffy glanced at Angel. "Of course I do."

"Well I loved Larry too! So maybe now you can appreciate how upset I feel!"

Amy unscrewed the cap from the holy water, then grinned at Angel. "Now, this may hurt just a little bit."

Buffy, realizing that she could luckily move her foot, stomped on Amy's toe, causing her to drop the bottle and spill the contents on the floor.

"You bitch!"

"Takes one to know one," Buffy muttered.

* * *

Outside the library doors, Tara and Oz peeked in through the window. They could hear Amy's yelling from here.

"What's wrong with her?" Oz asked. "And why's her hair black?"

"You know how Giles always warns Amy not to get carried away with her magic?"

"Yeah."

"This is her getting carried away with her magic. We need to stop her before someone gets hurt."

Oz and Tara quietly slipped into the library. They made a run for the counter and hid behind it. Amy hadn't noticed.

"What's that around Buffy and Angel?" Oz asked in a whispered tone.

"Magical bindings. They can't move."

"Okay, so what now?"

"Giles's office," Tara whispered. "Whatever magic is controlling Amy, we need to find a way to stop it."

Tara crawled into the office and Oz followed. Once inside, Tara frantically began to look through his desk.

"What are you looking for?"

"A basic spell book."

Oz joined her in the search, pulling out filing cabinets and drawers. "The man practically lives here in this library. You'd think he'd keep a few books in here."

"My locker," Tara said as she stopped her search. "I think I have a book in my locker."

"Go look. I'll keep searching here," Oz said.

Tara nodded and quickly but quietly made her way out of the library.

Oz, having no more luck in the office, went back out into the library and searched behind the front counter. Surely there had to be a spell book lying around here somewhere, right? He thought about the cage where Giles kept his most important books, but then dismissed that idea. He didn't want to risk bringing attention to himself when Amy was in this state. Hopefully Tara would find something.

"Amy, please let's just talk about this," Buffy pleaded.

"I don't want to talk, Buffy! I just want my Larry back! Can you bring back Larry? No! And if it weren't for you he'd still be here!"

"Amy, listen to me," Angel spoke up, speaking in a calm voice. "I know right now you're angry, and right now, you're feeling pretty powerful. It's a good feeling, isn't it? To be in control. But sometimes, Amy, you can get so wrapped up in the moment that you forget what's right and what's wrong. I've been there before, Amy, but whatever you're planning on doing to us, you'll regret it."

"Don't compare me to you, _Angelus!_ I'm not a vampire!"

Angel winced at the slight. He wasn't that person anymore. "Amy, I'm not calling you a vampire. But I do know what it's like to have power and to be in control."

"Listen to him, Amy," Buffy said, trying to reason. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? I know that you hate me right now, and you have every right to not like me very much at the moment. But I don't know what else I can do to make your pain less."

"You can't lessen my pain, Buffy. You can't bring Larry back. But I can make you sorry you ever came here!"

Amy waved her hands about as she worked up a spell.

"What are you doing?" Buffy asked.

Amy ignored her question. "Goddess Hecate, work thy will. Before thee let the unclean thing crawl!"

There was a puff of smoke surrounding Buffy and before Angel's eyes, she vanished.

"BUFFY!" Angel turned to Amy, vamping out in anger. "What did you do to her? Where did you send her?"

"I didn't send her anywhere. She's right there."

Out from under the pile of clothing, a rat emerged.

"Aww, look at her," Amy said.

"Change her back!" Angel hissed.

Amy just laughed. "No, I like her as a rat! That's what she is!"

Angel struggled against his bindings, longing to be free. He no longer cared that this was a young, troubled girl in pain. He wanted to hurt her. When she threatened the woman he loved, it became personal.

A thumping sound behind the counter alerted Amy that she had an audience. Her head snapped to the counter as she saw Oz's head.

Oz cursed at himself, having accidentally dropped a book.

"Why, Oz, so nice of you to join us," Amy said.

"Oz! Grab Buffy!" Angel shouted.

Oz went to do just that, but Amy moved in front of him, blocking his path. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Oz."

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Nothing as long as you stay the hell out of my way!"

"And what if I don't?"

"You'll be sorry then."

The library door suddenly opened and Tara, spell book in hand, rushed back in.

"Tara, close the door!" Angel yelled, seeing that Buffy was about to escape.

Tara, confused, turned back to the door but screamed when she saw the rat. "Oh my god, there's a rat over here!"

Buffy, quick even as a rat, darted out the door seconds before it swung shut.

"Buffy! No!"

Amy waved. "Bye-bye, Buffy! Can't say I'll miss you!"

Tara's eyes grew wide. "_That_ was _Buffy? _You turned her into a _rat?_"

Angel continued to struggle against the magical binds that kept him in place. "You better turn her back right now, Amy! Turn her back!"

"No, sorry, Angel, can't do that. Oh no, I just had a horrible thought! I hope Rat Buffy doesn't stumble upon all of the rat poison in the janitor's closet! That would just be tragic! And there _is_ a lot of rat poison lying around this place. Where else do you think the lunch lady got it from?"

While Amy continued her tirade, Oz grabbed Tara by the hand and dragged her back behind the counter.

"She's dangerous, Tara. There was this look in her eyes that I didn't recognize. It was as if there was no feeling there at all, except for pain and revenge."

"It's worse than I thought."

"We gotta do something."

"I'm working on it," Tara said as she frantically flipped through the spell book in her hand.

"What are you looking for?"

"Found it," she answered as she stood up with her arm outstretched toward Amy. Tara quickly recited the words of Latin from the book and the binds that held Angel dissolved.

"Go, Angel!" Tara cried out. "Go find Buffy!"

Angel, finally free, wasted no time heading for the door and out the library.

"Oh, Tara!" Amy whined. "Why did you have to do that? That's no fun!"

Tara bravely approached her. "Amy, I know you're angry, but this needs to stop. You're abusing your power. This is way out of control."

"It must be so boring to be such a goody-two-shoes all the time, huh, Tara? Maybe if you would just live a little and let loose once in a while, you'd find that you could actually have a good time!"

"Amy, you need to undo the spell on Buffy."

"No! She's a rat and deserves to be one! And you! You're not my friend! If you were, you'd help me!"

"Amy, I am your friend! Please just listen—"

Amy waved her hand, sending Tara flying across the room. She landed on the floor with a thud, and Oz rushed over to her side.

"You okay?"

Tara nodded. "Yeah, just bruised I think."

"Just leave me alone, Tara! Both of you!" Amy stepped a few steps forward. "Just leave me alone! You're not my friends, and you don't care about me!"

"Amy, that's not true," Oz said.

"Yes it is. I was never really a part of your White Hats group, was I? You just saw me as the girl Larry dated. It wasn't until you realized my magic skills could help you that you let me in." Amy began to pace the library. "But no, you all lied. You're not my friends."

Amy waved her hand, sending a row of books on a shelf flying to the floor.

"We are your friends," Tara said.

"True friends would have helped me." Tara waved her hand again, sending another row of books to the floor. "Buffy comes storming in and all of a sudden, everyone must do what Buffy says to do!"

Amy walked up the steps and waved her hands, sending more books falling to the floor.

"We've got to calm her down," Tara said.

"Ironically, the only person that could calm Amy down when she got upset was Larry. And Larry isn't here."

Tara smiled. "Hey, you just gave me a great idea."

"I did?"

"What if Larry _was_ here?"

Oz looked at her in confusion. "I don't follow."

"I mean, I know Larry _can't_ be here, but what if she _thought_ Larry was here. What if she thought his spirit was talking to her? Maybe he could talk some sense into her."

"That might actually work. And if Larry could calm her down and convince her she's out of control, maybe she'll undo the spell on Buffy."

"I need Jenny's help though. I don't know how to do a spell like that by myself."

"Let's go."

* * *

"Dinner was delicious, Rupert," Jenny said as she help assist him with the cleanup.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"You know, if you keep cooking dinner for me, I might get spoiled."

"To be honest, it's nice to have someone to cook for."

Jenny handed Giles the last plate and watched as he loaded it into the dishwasher. "Now that the dishes are done, what else did you have planned for tonight?"

Giles looked up at Jenny and smiled. "Well, we could retire to the living room with some wine and I could put on some music."

"That might be nice."

"Or, we could retire to the bedroom."

"Even better."

"GILES! JENNY!" yelled voices outside followed by several frantic knocks on the door.

Giles sighed. "Or we could see what the problem is."

"Next time," Jenny said.

Giles rushed over to the door and found Oz and Tara on his doorstep. "What's wrong?"

"It's Amy," Tara said. "She's out of control."

Giles frowned. "Out of control?"

"She's on magic overload right now," Oz explained.

"I've never seen her like this before, Giles! It's like she's not even herself!"

"What is she doing?" Giles asked.

"She turned Buffy into a rat for starters," Oz said.

Jenny grabbed her coat and purse. "We need to stop her then."

"I actually had an idea to do just that," Tara said. "But I'm going to need some help."

* * *

Tara explained her plan on the way to the library.

"We're going to need some supplies," Jenny said. "Turn the car around, Rupert!"

"Turn around?"

"We need to stop at the magic shop."

Giles nodded and turned the car around.

A few moments later, he pulled into a parking space and Tara and Jenny jumped out.

"We'll only be a second," Jenny said as she closed the car door shut.

"I know we need rosemary and lavender, but I'm at lost for what else we might need," Tara said.

"Valerian root," Jenny said, spotting it on the shelf.

Tara hastily grabbed the other items and threw them on the counter. "Hey, Bob. Ring them up quickly. We're in a hurry!"

"Is someone in trouble?" he asked.

"Yeah, and we need to stop her."

"Take what you need then. You can pay me for it later."

"You're the greatest, Bob! Thank you!" Tara grabbed the items from the counter and she and Jenny headed to the door.

"Anytime, sweetheart. Good luck!" called Bob as they left.

* * *

Giles stood in the doorway, stunned for a moment as he took in the disarray of the library. Amy was on a rampage, throwing down every book, every table, and anything else within her reach.

With Amy distracted, the three of them quickly made their way to Giles' office. Tara, Jenny, and Giles immediately went about setting up the items they needed for the spell. Oz stood nearby, unable to help with the magic but offering to do whatever the three of them told him to do.

After the candles were lit and the herbs were laid out, Tara and Jenny sat down on the floor and joined hands.

Oz and Giles peered at Amy through the office window as Tara and Jenny recited an incantation. When they were finished, Tara looked up hopefully.

"Is it working?"

Next to Amy, a swirling bright light appeared. Moments later, a vision of a ghostly Larry appeared.

"See for yourself," Oz said.

* * *

Amy picked up another chair, intent on throwing it toward the office, when she felt a presence behind her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Amy halted in her movement at the familiar voice, then turned around with wide-eyes to see her love in front of her. "Larry?"

He nodded. "It's me, Amy."

Amy put the chair down, then wrapped her arms around him, only to find out that he wasn't corporal and her hands moved right through him. "I can't touch you!" Now that she took a closer look at him, she could see that he was transparent as well.

"I'm sorry you can't touch me, but this is the only way I can talk to you."

"Oh, Larry! I've missed you so much!" She started to cry.

"I've missed you too."

"It's just not the same without you here! I don't know how I can go on without you!"

"You will. I know it seems hard to imagine that right now, but you'll be okay."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but I'm worried about you. Amy, I know you're angry, but you have to stop this."

"But I have to make her pay! It's Buffy's fault that you're dead, Larry!"

"No, it's not her fault. You want to know whose fault it was? It was mine. Buffy warned me not to go up against Slasher by myself. I should have listened to her, but I didn't. And it wasn't her fault that Slasher killed me. Slasher hurt me, not Buffy."

"But Slasher wouldn't even be here if it weren't for Buffy!"

"Then some other vampire would have come along and killed me then. You know I always take way too many risks."

"You always did think with half your brain."

Larry smiled. "Yeah. Amy, please stop this. These are your friends, and they're grieving for me too. They only want to help you."

"Oh god, what have I done?"

"Undo the spell on Buffy, and stop terrorizing your friends before someone gets hurts. You don't want to do something you can't take back. Can you do that, Amy? Can you do that for me?"

Amy nodded. "Okay."

* * *

Angel finally tracked Buffy to the boiler room. Behind several crates, he saw a slip of a tail. Just as he lunged forward to pick her up, there was a sudden puff of smoke and Buffy, apparently naked, appeared in front of him.

"Buffy! Thank god!"

Buffy looked down at herself, realizing her state, and her arms flew to cover her chest. "Oh god. How did I get here and…why am I naked? Is this one of those embarrassing nightmares?"

Angel, being the gentleman, averted his eyes away from her. "Amy turned you into a rat."

"_A rat_? _I was a rat?_"

"Yeah. I was worried something would happen to you. There's a lot of rat poison down here. Thank god I found you."

"Um, Angel? Can you…um, find my clothes? I seem to be suffering from a little case of…nudity."

Angel took off his jacket and held it out for her. "Put this on. I'll go get your clothes."

* * *

As quick as a candle flame blowing out, Amy suddenly stopped. Her hair color returned to blonde, her eyes returned to normal, and she looked around the room for a moment, stunned at the damage she had done.

Without a word to anyone, Amy slowly walked out of the library.

Giles, Jenny, Tara, and Oz walked out of the office and watched her leave.

"Should we go after her?" Tara asked.

Jenny shook her head. "I think Amy needs to be alone for a while, sort through what's she feeling."

"This place is a mess," Oz said, gazing around at all of the books and chairs scattered around the room.

"We'll straighten it up over the weekend," Giles said. "I think for tonight, we've had enough to deal with."

Just then, Angel walked into the library.

"Angel, did you find Buffy?" Tara asked.

"Yeah. She's in the boiler room."

"Is she alright?" Giles asked.

"And not a rat, right?" Oz asked.

"She's fine. Just a little shook up. And in need of her clothes." Angel nodded toward the pile of clothing on the floor. "Where's Amy?"

"She left," Oz said.

"She seems to be back to her old self again," Tara said.

"I don't think she'll ever be her old self again," Jenny said.

* * *

With so many books off the shelf and furniture tossed haphazardly everywhere, it took nearly the whole weekend to get the library back in order. But the group did it all without complaint, and finally, Oz put the last book on the shelf.

"I think that ought to do it," he said.

"Yeah, Snyder will never know what happened here," Buffy added.

Just then, they heard the sound of the door opening, and Amy walked into the library.

Jenny approached her first. "Amy."

"Amy, we didn't think we'd see you so soon," Tara said.

Amy walked over to the group with slow, hesitant steps. She glanced around the room, noting that all eyes were on her. "I thought I'd find you guys here. There's something, two things really, that I need to say to you all. First of all, I want to tell you how sorry I am for what happened the other night. I'm sorry for all of the trouble and mess I caused." Amy looked at Buffy. "And especially to you, Buffy. I shouldn't have blamed you for what happened to Larry. I guess I was just so angry that I felt like lashing out, and unfortunately, you were the easy target. I hope you can forgive me."

Buffy nodded. "I forgive you, Amy."

Jenny placed a hand on her shoulder. "Everyone in this room knows how difficult this has been for you, Amy. I'm sure I speak for all of us when I say that we forgive you, and that we just want to help you."

Amy smiled. "Thanks, Ms. Calendar. That means a lot."

"What was the second thing you wanted to tell us?" Oz asked.

"The second thing I came to tell you is goodbye. I'm going away for a while."

"Going away?" Buffy asked, a little surprised. "Amy, you don't have to leave. We're your friends, and we forgive you."

"No, Buffy, I do need to leave. Being here in Sunnydale…well it's just been really hard. This place is full of memories with Larry that are too difficult for me to deal with right now. I need a fresh start, a change of venue. I talked it over with my dad, and he thinks it would be a good idea for me to stay with my aunt in Palo Alto for a while. So this is goodbye."

Amy turned to Tara first. "Stay sweet, Tara. I'll miss having a magic buddy around."

Tara smiled warmly and hugged the girl. "I'll miss that too. Good luck in Palo Alto. Keep in touch, okay?"

Amy pulled away, and nodded. "I will."

Jenny held out her arms. "Oh, come here." She embraced her for a moment, then pulled away and spoke to her softly. "If you ever need anything, or just need someone to talk to, you can always call me. Or email…I'm always on the computer! Remember that, alright?"

Amy nodded. "I will. Goodbye Ms. Calendar. I'll miss your computer class."

Giles stood next to Jenny, and Amy looked to him next. "Giles, I have something for you." She looked in the bag on her shoulder and pulled out a book, which she then handed to Giles. "I sort of…borrowed it without permission. You should really take it back from me. This book has got me in enough trouble already."

"Thank you for returning it. Take care, Amy."

Amy then looked to Oz and smiled. "Goodbye, Oz. Look me up if the _Dingoes_ ever play in Palo Alto, okay?"

Oz nodded. "Will do. Bye, Amy."

Finally, one last goodbye. Amy walked over to Buffy, and paused for a brief moment as she collected her thoughts. "Buffy, I really do hope you forgive me for everything I did to you. It wasn't right the way I treated you, and I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Amy."

"Do me a favor? Tell Angel I said goodbye, and that I'm really sorry for threatening to stake him. And for turning you into a rat. He was really angry at me for that."

Buffy smiled. She could imagine right now the panic that must have been on Angel's face. "I will."

"Well, my dad's waiting for me in the car, so I better get going. Goodbye again. I'll miss you all."

They all said goodbye to Amy again, and she slowly made her way to the door. She stopped though, and turned around to walk back over to Buffy. "Oh, and Buffy? One more thing?"

"Yeah?"

"Kill that son of a bitch for me."

Buffy nodded. "I will. I promise."

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the episode! Obviously Amy's magic rampage was inspired by Willow's similar meltdown, though I saw no reason to drag out Amy's for several episodes. And of course, I had to turn Buffy into a rat. Rats are like, Amy's thing.

Okay, on a completely different note, I know that everyone is wondering when the heck I'm going to address Angel's curse. The answer is, for all you inquiring minds out there…next episode!

So until next week!


	19. Episode 19 - Vengeance

A/N: Minor dialogue borrowed from the show. Not mine! The rest is...

**EPISODE 19**

**"Vengeance"**

xoxo

Outside, it was raining. Buffy was glad to finally be indoors, though she was soaked to the bone.

Angel waltzed out of the bathroom with two towels. He kept one and handed the other to her.

"Thanks," Buffy said as she began to wring out her hair.

"A little unusual to have this much rain in May," Angel said. He began to dry his own hair.

"Which makes patrol so much more fun," Buffy muttered. "I'm going to go get changed into something warmer." She went over to the dresser, took out some dry clothes, then headed for the bathroom. Moments later, Angel heard the shower turn on.

Angel took off his soaked shirt and pants and placed them over the kitchen chair to dry, then found a pair of warm sweatpants and a shirt to wear.

About twenty minutes later, Buffy emerged from the bathroom. "I feel sooo much better," she announced, plopping herself on the bed.

"I made you some hot chocolate."

Buffy sat up as Angel crossed the short distance to the bed, a steaming cup of cocoa in his hands. "You are so wonderful. How did you know?"

Angel sat down on the bed next to her. "Because you were shaking like a leaf earlier. Thought it might warm you up."

Buffy took the mug gratefully. "At least it's not as cold as Cleveland. Thank god for small favors. I'll take a chilly rain any day over snow and ice."

Angel watched as Buffy took a cautious sip of the cocoa. It was still pretty hot. She swallowed, moaning as she did.

"Is it alright?"

Buffy smiled at him and nodded. "It's perfect. You even remembered the marshmallows."

"I can't taste it, so I wasn't sure if it came out alright."

"It's exactly what I needed right now." Buffy took another sip, then placed the steaming mug on the nightstand. "How did I get so lucky?"

Angel looked at her, confused at what she meant. "What do you mean?"

"Oh come, you know." Buffy moved to sit on Angel's lap. She then placed her arms around his neck. "How did I get so lucky to have you come into my life? You're the best boyfriend I've ever had." _Boyfriend._ Buffy liked saying that.

Angel looked at her, almost suspicious. "Do I need to worry about any of these other boyfriends?"

Buffy laughed. "No, not a chance. They don't hold a candle to you. Not one of them ever made hot chocolate for me." She smiled at him again, then leaned into him, pressing her lips against his.

They continued that way for a moment until Angel reclined back with Buffy falling on top of him. Buffy laughed again, then resumed their kiss.

Angel felt completely lost in the moment. As he kissed her, he ran his hands through her damp hair, though it was mostly dry now thanks to her blow dryer. And the smell of flowers from her shampoo was absolutely intoxicating.

He sensed Buffy was feeling the same way as he was, for she slowly began to unbutton his shirt. Once she had a few buttons undone, she slipped her hands inside and raked her fingernails over his chest and nipple, driving him insane.

They had to stop this.

"Buffy," he whispered against her lips, though Buffy made no move to stop and continued kissing and caressing him.

He let it go for a moment and kissed her back. But he wanted more. He wanted so much more. It would be so easy to just let everything go and give in to his desires.

But no, he couldn't do that. Not when he knew exactly what doing that would mean.

"Buffy," he said a little stronger, then held on to her arms and gently pushed her back, moving them both into a sitting position. "We have to stop."

Buffy looked at him, her kiss-swollen lips slightly parted in a pout. "We're just kissing. That's allowed."

"I know. But we have to stop."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to stop."

Buffy heard the strain in his voice, then felt the evidence of his arousal beneath her. She quickly extricated herself out of his arms and lap. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get carried away."

Angel began to button his shirt back up. "Don't apologize. I enjoyed it just as much as you did. We both got carried away."

Buffy picked up her hot chocolate and moved over to the couch. It was still warm, though not as hot as it had been moments before. She sipped it in silence as Angel reached for his sketchpad and began hastily sketching something, eager to get his mind off of what could have easily almost happened.

Neither of them wanted to admit it, but this scenario had become a common occurrence lately. They both knew that starting a relationship had its risks, but neither of them had realized how truly difficult it would be at times. Sometimes Buffy would stop Angel, sometimes he would stop her. As long as someone stopped, they were okay. But they both knew the dangers of what would happen if they didn't.

* * *

Jenny walked to her classroom and set her coffee mug and a few papers on her desk. She was just about to go over her lesson plan for the day when a voice startled her.

"Jenny Calendar."

Jenny whipped around, her hand over her heart. "Uncle Enyos, you startled me."

Enyos walked over to his niece's desk, staring Jenny up and down. "You look well."

"Yes, I'm fine." Jenny walked around her desk to stand in front of him. "I know I haven't written as much lately. I've been busy."

"I cannot imagine what is so important to make you ignore the responsibility to your people."

"Well, I've been working and—"

"The elder woman has been reading signs. Something is different."

"Nothing has changed, Uncle."

"The elder woman is never wrong. She says his pain is lessening. She can feel it." Enyos moved closer to her. "You will tell me what it is."

Jenny shifted on her feet, unable to meet her uncle in the eye. "There is…"

"There is what?" he demanded impatiently.

Jenny looked up, seeing the anger already forming behind her uncle's eyes. "A girl. He's in love with a girl. That's why his pain is less."

"_What?_ How could you let this happen?"

"He still suffers for what he's done in the past, Uncle! I promise you. He suffers so much that he tries to make amends for his evil. He's on our side now. He saves lives, Uncle."

"So you just forget that he destroyed the most beloved daughter of your tribe? That he _killed _every man, woman and child that touched her life? Vengeance demands that his pain be eternal as ours is! If this girl gives him one _minute_ of happiness, it is one minute too much!"

"I'm sorry, Uncle. I thought…"

"You thought what? You thought you are Jenny Calendar now? You are still _Janna_ of the Kalderash people! _A Gypsy_!"

"I know, Uncle. I know."

"Then prove it. You've been here for two years now, and your time for watching is past. The girl and him, it ends now! Do what you must to take her from him!"

Jenny nodded solemnly. "I will see to it."

* * *

Jenny sighed as she headed to her car in the parking lot. It was late, and she was tired. She had been so thrown off by her uncle's visit this morning that she hadn't been able to get a thing done during her planning period. Thus, she declined Giles's offer for dinner, ate a granola bar in her desk, and stayed late to get her work done.

She enjoyed being a teacher, but there were often days in which it was a very demanding and exhausting job. If it was any consolation, at least she was teaching a subject that she loved.

Jenny had mistakenly put her car keys back into her purse. With her hands full, she struggled to retrieve them. Finally she placed her hands on them and was just about to unlock her car when someone grabbed her from behind. She dropped her purse and tote bag in the struggle.

"Don't move," whispered the voice behind her. Moments later, she felt the cold blade of her attacker's knife against her throat.

Her car was parked next to a streetlamp so she could easily see her reflection in her car's window. What she couldn't see was the face of her attacker. In fact, she couldn't see her attacker at all. He was clearly behind her though, for she could still feel the knife against her jugular.

Which meant, of course, only one thing. Not only was it a vampire, but it was Slasher.

"It's late, Teach," Slasher said. "School let out hours ago."

Jenny struggled to get free, knowing that there would never be any pleading for her life with this vampire. Slasher was never that generous. When Jenny moved, Slasher tightened his grip on her.

"Nuh, uh-uh," he chided. "You're moving. I told you not to. Now, let's see here, it's late, and I'm hungry. Unfortunate for you. But very fortunate for me. Good thing they have substitutes. Right, Teach?"

Jenny struggled, forcing herself not to cry and show him her weakness. If she could just reach her hand into purse and grab her crucifix… She reached for the bag, then realized that it was on the pavement and just out of her reach. She would never be able to get to it now.

Behind her, she heard a growling sound. She'd heard that sound before. Slasher was in game face now. She could almost feel his fangs into her neck when suddenly, Slasher released her.

When Jenny turned around, she saw it was Angel who had come to her rescue. He had evidently pulled Slasher off of her and was now pummeling his face with his fist. They fought for a few moments, Angel hitting, Slasher ducking, then Slasher gained the upper hand. Grabbing hold of Angel's arm, he managed to wrestle free the stake that was in his hand and threw it across the parking lot.

"I don't need a stake to kill a vampire," Angel warned him.

"Big bad Angelus, huh?"

Slasher ducked another punch, then landed one of his own, hitting Angel in the gut.

Jenny stood by and watched helplessly. She had a vial of holy water in her bag, as no person out late at night on the hellmouth should be without some sort of protection, but she was afraid she would accidently splash Angel if she attempted to use it, and that wouldn't do her much good.

Slasher and Angel continued to fight. Suddenly, she heard Angel cry out and realized why. He had a deep gash on his shoulder, and Slasher's knife glinted in the reflection of the streetlamp.

Angel, momentarily unable to use his arm for it hurt his shoulder too much, was kicked in the gut by Slasher. He doubled over in pain, then watched as Slasher took off into the night.

"Coward," Angel muttered. "Never stays and finishes a fight."

"Angel, are you alright?" Jenny asked, rushing over to his side.

Angel winced as he held his shoulder. "I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine." She steadied him on his feet and allowed him to lean on her. "Come on, let me take you home. It's the least I could do for you after you saved my life. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't arrived when you did. Thank you, Angel."

"You're welcome."

Jenny helped Angel get into the car, then rummaged around in the back for some napkins. "I picked these up from a restaurant and kept them in the car," she said as he handed them to Angel. He began to place the napkins over his bleeding wound. "I know it's not much, but it's all I have."

"This will be fine."

Jenny looked around, making sure her surroundings were clear before she went back to the driver's side, picked up her bags, and got into the car herself.

* * *

"Where's Buffy?" Jenny asked as she helped Angel through the front door.

"She's probably still out on patrol. Sometimes we split up to cover more ground."

Jenny led him over to the bed where he sat down. "Where's your first aid kit? I assume you have one?"

"The bathroom," Angel pointed.

Jenny nodded and rushed to the bathroom.

"In the cabinet," Angel called out.

Moments later, she emerged from the room with the kit in hand. She placed it down on the nightstand and popped it open.

"Might be time for you to replenish this," she said as she rummaged around for a piece of gauze.

"I know. We plan to."

Just then, Buffy walked in through the front door. She took one look at Angel with a bloody hole in his shirt and Jenny with the open first aid kit and knew something wasn't right. "Oh god, what happened?"

"I'm fine, really," Angel said. "A little sore maybe."

"It was Slasher," Jenny said. "He surprised me when I was leaving the school. I had stayed late to work on some things. Angel saved my life. Unfortunately, he was injured in the process."

"I'll take care of this," Buffy said, rushing to take over bandaging Angel's wound. "You're very lucky Angel was there."

Jenny nodded, stepping aside so that Buffy could work. "I'm eternally grateful, Angel. You two are always in the right place at the right time it seems."

"Just another day for us," Buffy said.

Jenny watched Buffy for a moment, seeing that she had a handle on things. She'd located the gauze. "I better go."

"Jenny, be careful," Angel warned.

Jenny nodded. "I will."

* * *

Jenny was observant of her surroundings as she got into her car. She had been distracted before, which had nearly cost her life. Next time, she would have her keys ready and her crucifix close at hand.

As she drove home, Jenny thought about her uncle once again. She knew her uncle, as well as the rest of her family, wanted to see Angel suffer until the end of time. She, however, felt different. She supposed she always had really.

When she agreed to go to Sunnydale to keep an eye on the vampire, it had been more out of sense of duty to her family. But as she had gotten to know the vampire with a soul, she had seen him in a whole new light.

She didn't feel he deserved to suffer anymore, for the vampire had already suffered enough. Jenny knew in her heart that Angel still felt the guilt of everyone he killed. But hadn't he atoned enough for his sins?

And so what if he had found love? Love, she decided, made the world a better place. She smiled at that thought, thinking of Rupert and her growing feelings for him. She had never met anyone quite like Rupert, and felt that her being in Sunnydale was some sort of divine intervention, not just the duty to her family.

She then thought of Buffy, remembered the panicked look on the girl's face when she saw that Angel was injured. Buffy, it appeared, truly did love Angel. And it was obvious that he loved her as well.

What was the harm in that anyway?

* * *

Angel felt much better. His wound had long since stopped bleeding and Buffy had bandaged it quite nicely. She was still fussing about him though.

"Here, drink this," she ordered, handing him a steaming cup of warm blood.

"I'm okay."

"Drink," she ordered again. "You lost some blood. You need to replenish your fluids."

"I like this," Angel said, taking the mug from her.

"What? The warm blood?"

"No. Well, yes, of course I do. I was talking about being injured though."

"You like being injured?"

"No, not particularly, but I like you playing nurse to me. Remind me to get hurt more often."

"You better not," Buffy warned, though she smiled when she said it.

She joined Angel on the bed, sitting next to him as he began to drink. She longed to kiss him, to show him how thankful she was that Slasher had not hurt him more, but she didn't. No need to risk getting carried away again. Not to mention the fact of their little rule of no kissing after Angel drank blood. It was just a little bit too icky for Buffy's taste.

"I'm glad you're okay," she said, settling for brushing a strand of hair out of his face. His hair was getting a little longer. He'd probably cut it soon.

"I'm glad Jenny's okay. I'm glad I was there when I was. I almost didn't go near the school but at the last moment, I changed my mind."

"It was a good thing you did."

Angel finished the last of his blood, then handed his cup back to Buffy. "More?"

"You want more?"

"Yes, please. I need to replenish my fluids, you know." He smiled at her.

"Yes, dear," Buffy said with a laugh as she went to get him another cup of blood.

* * *

A couple of days later, Jenny was in her classroom working during her planning period when she heard someone at the door.

"Janna."

Jenny turned around to see her uncle standing in her classroom again.

"Uncle. You're still in town?"

Enyos walked into the room with a scowl on his face. "Why are the vampire and the girl still together?" he demanded.

"Because, I'm done playing these games, Uncle! And I'm sorry if that disappoints you, but Angel saved my life! And as long as he continues to makes amends for what he has done to our family, I'm not going to do a damn thing to keep them apart."

"You foolish, foolish girl! Do you have any idea what will happen if this continues on?"

"No, and I don't really care, Uncle."

"You should care. Do you understand what will happen if Angelus continues to see the girl?"

"You'll be upset."

"Do you know what vengeance is?"

"Uncle—"

"To the modern man, vengeance is a verb, an idea. Payback. One thing for another. Like commerce. Not with us. Vengeance is a living thing. It passes through generations. It commands. It kills."

"You told me to watch Angel. You told me to keep him from the girl. I tried. But there are other factors. There are terrible things happening here that we cannot control."

"We control nothing. We are not wizards, Janna. We merely play our part."

"Angel could be of help to us, Uncle!"

"Janna, Angelus is meant to suffer, not to live as human. One moment of true happiness, of contentment, one moment where the soul that we restored no longer plagues his thoughts, and that soul is taken from him."

Jenny frowned. "What?"

"The loophole!" Enyos yelled. "Don't you understand? If that vampire has one moment of perfect happiness, just _one moment_, he will revert back to his original form!"

"Uncle, why didn't you tell me that before?"

"I didn't think I had to! You were supposed to make sure he suffered!"

"He does suffer!"

"He doesn't suffer enough!" Enyos moved closer to Jenny and stared her down. "You do whatever is necessary to get this girl out of his life. If you do not, the consequences will be dire! Angelus must continue to suffer!"

With that, Enyos stormed out of the classroom.

Jenny sat down at her desk and sighed. She wondered what she was going to do now.

* * *

Jenny poked her head into the library, seeing Giles and Buffy behind the counter.

"Hi there," she said, putting on a cheerful face as she walked in.

A smile spread across Giles' face. "Jenny. Hello."

"Hi, Jenny," Buffy said.

"Rupert, do you mind if I borrow Buffy for a while? I need some help unloading some brand new computers for the lab. Not that I can't do it myself, but the job is much quicker with two people. And those boxes are a little heavy."

Buffy smiled. "No problem. I'll help."

"Oh, thank you! That would be a relief."

Buffy followed Jenny out of the library and down the hall. "So, the school is getting new computers, huh?"

"Yeah, I was surprised. Apparently the school board found some money underneath the couch cushions. Of course, the computers are already outdated by the time we get them. But they're new to us, and beggars can't be choosers, right? Okay, here they are."

Jenny pointed to a group of boxes lined up against the wall outside the computer lab.

"Do we need to take away the old computers first?"

"Actually, they've already been removed."

"Okay, well just tell me where to start."

The two went to work at unloading the boxes. After a while, they came up with a system. Buffy took each computer out of the box while Jenny worked at hooking the computer up. When Buffy finished with that, she began to help Jenny untangle all the various cords that went with the equipment.

"I can't thank you enough for all the help."

"It's no problem, but I don't know if we can get all of this done before your planning period is over. Don't you have a class soon?"

"Oh, that's okay. The students have some assembly to go to anyway, so we have some time. Can you reach that cord over there?"

Buffy reached for the cord and Jenny plugged it into the surge protector. "Thanks. So, how's Angel doing?"

"He's doing much better. His wound is healing nicely. I think he likes me playing nurse to him a little too much. What is it with guys that act like they're dying when they're sick or hurt? And he's already dead!"

Jenny laughed. "That's men for you. I don't think it really matters if they're human or vampire."

"Yeah, I guess not."

"Buffy, can I…ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"You know what, never mind. Forget I asked. I shouldn't say anything."

"No, I'm curious now. What were you going to say?"

Jenny stopped fiddling with the cords and turned to Buffy. "Does it bother you that Angel's a vampire?"

Buffy shook her head. "No. It would bother me if he was a vampire without a soul. But he does have one, so no, it doesn't bother me what he is."

"Actually, I meant does it bother you that Angel will never age? I would imagine it would be…difficult. Knowing that with each day that passes, you'll be one day older, and all the while, he'll never age at all. That doesn't bother you?"

"No, I don't think about that. And realistically, I don't think that will ever really be an issue for us."

"Why do you say that?"

"Jenny, I'm a slayer. Not to sound grim or anything, but we sort of have short life spans. I don't think I've ever heard of a slayer living past thirty."

"Buffy, you shouldn't say that."

"But it's true. I'm going to die. We're all going to die. Except for maybe Angel. Every night, I put myself in the face of danger. And though I don't like to think of it, I have to accept that one day, that danger might finally get me."

"Well, forget the age issue. What about, you know, being able to go out in the sun and spend a day at the beach or, I don't know, have a picnic in the park? You can't do any of those things with Angel. I would think that would be hard."

"It doesn't matter. I love him. And we can still do those things, just not in the daytime. It works out though. I'm more of a night owl anyway."

"But still, the differences between you two must make things difficult for you at times."

"Well, love is never easy. Everyone's got their challenges. Take you and Giles for instance. You don't have the problems Angel and I have, but I'd certainly be wary about a workplace romance. What if you break up and then you'd be stuck with seeing each other every day? Not saying that would happen to you. But just saying that everyone has their obstacles. Angel and I seem to have a lot more of them, but we still love each other. Sometimes fighting for what you want when things get hard makes your bond stronger. You know?"

Jenny nodded.

"Well, I can clear out all of these empty boxes for you if you want."

"Yes, that would be great. Thank you."

Buffy crossed the room and began to gather up the boxes. "I'll come back for the rest."

As Buffy left, Jenny rubbed her forehead, feeling the beginning of a tension headache forming. Putting a strain on Buffy and Angel's relationship was going to be a lot more difficult than she had imagined.

She wasn't so sure she even wanted to go through with it.

* * *

After leaving the school, Buffy started home when suddenly, she stopped. For a moment, she'd felt as if someone was watching her. Seeing no one, she continued on her way.

"Buffy."

Buffy stopped again, recognizing the familiar British accent. It wasn't Giles.

Buffy looked behind her, seeing Wesley emerge from an alley. She didn't say anything, couldn't say anything as her mind was still processing the fact that Wesley was here in Sunnydale. She watched as he approached her, then stood mere feet from her.

"You look…so different. Your hair. It's lighter. And your clothes. You're actually wearing _color._"

"Decided I wanted a change. What are you doing here, Wes?"

Wesley winced, her tone of voice indicating that she wasn't happy to see him. That much, he expected. "I came to see you."

"Well I don't want to see you." Buffy turned on her heel and walked away.

"Wait!" Wesley begged, running to catch up to her. This wasn't going well at all. "Please! I have to explain myself!"

"Explain yourself? Explain how you conspired to have me fight Slasher while _defenseless_?"

"I never wanted to go through with it, Buffy! You have to believe me! Travers is a very intimidating man and I thought…well it doesn't matter what I thought. The point is I am truly sorry for what I've done, Buffy. I've betrayed your trust, and for that, I will never forgive myself."

"So you've tracked me down just to grovel for my forgiveness?"

"No, Buffy, though I do hope that one day, you could forgive me. But that's not why I'm here. I came to warn you. The Council is still looking for you. They won't give up until they find you. And I'm afraid it's only a matter of time before they do."

"How did you find me?"

"Just a hunch, really. I figured you'd go home to California, and then I remembered you helped Mr. Giles in Sunnydale. I thought perhaps you'd come here. It is the other hellmouth, after all."

"Thanks for the warning and all, but you can go now, Wes. I could care less about the Council now. In fact, Cleveland's just a distant memory to me."

"Buffy, I don't think you understand how grave this situation is! The Council intends for you to go through with your Cruciamentum!"

"If the Council wants me, then they're going to have to go through my friends first. You know, _friends_? The people that actually stand by and watch your back?"

Wesley did not miss the slight. He deserved that, he figured. "Buffy, I know you don't think highly of me, and that's fine. If you never forgive me, I can live with that, for what I have done is unforgiveable. I only ask that you please take my warnings seriously. The Council doesn't appreciate being outsmarted, especially by slayers they consider unruly. They will come after you. And if I was able to find you, it's very likely they will as well."

"How do I know that you won't betray me again? Maybe after this conversation, you'll go right back to Travers and tell him where I am."

"I'm no longer a part of the organization. I can assure you that I won't be going to Travers. Please, Buffy. Do be careful. I don't want any harm to come to you."

Buffy snorted. "That's rich, coming from you. Go back to Cleveland. Giles is my watcher now. I don't need you anymore, Wes."

With that, Buffy moved past Wesley and walked away.

Across the street, a car with tinted windows was parked along the curb. The driver picked up his phone and dialed a number.

"Yeah, it's Willoughby," he answered when the recipient picked up the other line. "I found your girl. That ninny Wesley led me right to her. I knew following him would be a good idea."

* * *

Buffy slammed the apartment door, then realized Angel was in bed. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

Angel moved to sit up. "You didn't wake me. Couldn't sleep anyway. What's the matter?"

Buffy crossed the short distance to the bed and curled up next to Angel. "I had a bad day."

"Did Giles actually make you put away some books?"

Buffy looked up at Angel, seeing the teasing grin on his face. "No, nothing like that. My day was actually going pretty okay until I ran into Wes on the way home."

Angel's eyes widened. "Wesley's here? In Sunnydale?"

Buffy nodded. "He said he followed a hunch that I was here since he knew I had helped Giles before."

"What did he want?"

"He apologized for what he did mostly, though I'm not sure I'm ready to forgive him. Then he said he wasn't a part of the Watcher's Council anymore and that he wanted to warn me they were still after me."

"Those bastards don't give up, do they?" Angel muttered.

"I'm not going to run this time, Angel. I have a life here, and I'm happy. And if they find me, then so be it."

"They'll have to get through me first."

Buffy smiled. "I'm so glad you have my back."

"I'll always have your back," he whispered, then placed his hand on her chin and pulled her in for a kiss.

* * *

Giles nursed a glass of scotch while listening to some old vinyl records. Twice, Jenny had declined his dinner invitation, and that worried him. Something seemed to be troubling his lady love, but he couldn't figure it out. Perhaps she was just distracted, Giles wondered. Or maybe she was just overworked.

When he heard the doorbell, Giles' spirits lifted for a moment. Hoping Jenny had changed her mind and he wouldn't have to dine alone again, he jumped out of his chair and rushed to the door.

It was Jenny.

"Jenny! You changed your mind!"

"Hello, Rupert. Hope you don't mind me just dropping by."

Giles closed the door behind her. "Can I get you something to drink? I'm having scotch."

"I'd love a scotch right now."

Giles was surprised, for Jenny usually preferred wine. But he went about fixing her a drink anyway. "Neat?"

Jenny sat down on the couch. "That's fine."

Giles poured her a glass and walked back over to the living room.

"Thank you," Jenny said as she accepted the glass.

Giles joined her on the couch. "Jenny, is something wrong? I sense that there's something bothering you and I sincerely hope it isn't anything I have done."

Jenny smiled. "Rupert, you couldn't possibly do anything to upset me. In fact, if anyone has done anything to upset someone, it would be me."

Giles frowned. "Well I don't believe that. Tell me, Jenny, what's bothering you?"

Jenny downed her glass of scotch and placed the empty glass on the table. "I seem to be having a little family problem." She turned to Giles and faced him. "Rupert, I haven't exactly been honest about my reasons for coming to Sunnydale."

"I don't understand. I thought you said you moved here because of the job at the school."

"Well, that's partly true. A happy coincidence, actually. But that's not why I moved here."

She then told him. About her family. About how her ancestors had placed the curse on Angelus. How guilty she felt that she could not do what her uncle asked her to do. About the loophole in Angel's curse and the possible danger he and Buffy faced.

"Are you mad at me?" Jenny asked when she had told him the whole story.

Giles smiled. "Jenny, of course not. Why would I be mad at you?"

Jenny shrugged. "I don't know. For deceiving you?"

Giles laughed. "'Deceiving me'? Jenny, I don't feel that there's any deception on your part. I haven't told you much about my family, I suppose. But I am glad you told me about Angel's curse. We do need to figure out a solution to that. And I don't imagine Buffy and Angel will be very happy about it."

"No, they won't. I knew the whole time who Angel was. When he had left town, I felt somewhat relieved. I didn't have to report to my uncle all the time about his whereabouts. The truth is, I never wanted to make Angel suffer. He's not Angelus. He's not the same person. I just don't agree with my family. But my uncle keeps after me, wanting me to do something to make him miserable. Well, keeping him and Buffy apart will make him miserable, that's for sure. I don't know what to do, Rupert."

"We'll figure it out," he said.

Jenny smiled, feeling comforted by Rupert's confidence. She just wished for an easy solution.

* * *

Saturday afternoon, Buffy kept Tara company in the shop. It had been a busy morning, but by afternoon, things had quieted down.

"Want me to read your cards again?" Tara offered.

Buffy shrugged. "Okay, I guess. I don't really know what to ask though."

"You don't always have to have a question in mind," Tara said as she reached for her tarot cards and began to shuffle them. "Sometimes the cards just tell you what you need to know."

She handed the deck to Buffy, allowing her to cut the cards, then took them back and laid out three cards. She turned over the first card, a card with a figure on the ground with ten swords in his back.

"That's looks like a bad card," Buffy said.

"I like to look at it as things can only go up from here," Tara said. "And that's in your past. This is your present." Tara turned over the middle card.

"Wheel of Fortune?" Buffy asked. "Like the game show?"

Tara laughed. "This is the destiny card. What is meant to be will be. You may have ups, you may have downs, but whatever you have, it's all pre-destined to happen."

"Is that a good or a bad card?"

Tara shrugged. "I guess it could go both ways, but I like to think of it as a positive card. Things will work out how they should. Fate. Destiny."

Buffy smiled, thinking of Angel and how he once said he was her destiny. "I like that. Destiny."

"Now, for your future…" Tara turned over the last card. "Oh, nice card in the future. The nine of cups. That's a lucky one."

Buffy peered down to examine the card. "What does that card mean?"

"I like to think of that card as the 'wish card'. If there's something you want, very badly, then chances are, you're going to get it. And cups deal with emotions, so a lot of times, it's a matter of relationships, love especially."

"That's a nice thought, but it's not going to happen. At least not what I want anyway."

Tara watched as Buffy walked away from the table and began browsing the shelves, as if to keep herself occupied. She frowned, the tarot reading not exactly having the reaction she expected.

"Well, you never know, Buffy. Sometimes things happen that you don't expect. Sometimes the cards don't make sense at the time of the reading, but later, in hindsight, their meaning becomes perfectly clear."

"Maybe it means something else then, because what I want it to mean, I know can never happen. Never."

"Try me," Tara said, smiling. "Anything is possible with magic." She reached for a spell book and opened it up to the middle.

Buffy smiled. "Thanks, Tara, but I don't think you'll find an answer in a spell book."

"You'd be surprised at what I've found in here. And by the way, I'm getting really good at this. So tell me, what do you want?"

Buffy, bored with perusing the shelves, walked back over to the table and sat down. "What I really want is to be with Angel."

Tara looked at her, confused. "But you are with Angel."

"No, I mean really with Angel. In every sense of the word."

Tara's face lit with realization. "Oh…I see. And Angel…doesn't want that?"

"No, Angel wants it too. But we can't."

"Why not?"

"It's sort of a long story."

"Well I love a long story. Tell me."

* * *

Jenny stood outside the apartment door and started to knock, then hesitated. All night long, she had stayed awake and tried to think of a solution as to what to do. Talking to Rupert had helped, and it had finally occurred to her that perhaps there was something she could do. And she was, quite possibly, the only one who could do it.

Taking a deep breath, Jenny finally knocked.

"_Just a second_," said Angel's voice from the other side of the door.

Good, he was home, thought Jenny. Then immediately realized that of course he would be home. It was broad daylight outside. Jenny shifted on her feet nervously as she heard Angel walking toward the door.

The door opened, and Angel stared at her for a moment, confused. "Jenny. Please, come in."

"Thank you," she said as she walked through the door. "I'm sorry I didn't call first. I probably should have."

"That's alright. What brings you by?"

"I need to talk to you. It's about…something important."

"Okay. Please, sit down." Angel gestured toward the couch against the wall. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"A glass of water would be nice."

Angel crossed the room to the small kitchen as Jenny took a seat on the couch. Once seated, she glanced around the small apartment. Everything looked neat and orderly. Not even a speck of dust was on the bookshelves. "I didn't really get a good look at this place the last time I was here. This is a nice little apartment."

"Emphasis on the word 'little', right?" Angel said with a laugh. "It's small but Buffy and I are used to small quarters. Here you go." He handed Jenny a glass of water and sat down beside her on the couch.

"Thank you."

"So, you said you needed to talk to me. About something important?"

Jenny took a sip of the water and set it down on the end table. "Yes. I'm not sure where to start."

"Just start at the beginning."

Jenny smiled at him, admiring the way he tried to put her at ease. He could probably tell that she was nervous. She wasn't sure how exactly Angel would react to the news. "Okay, I'll start at the beginning. The reason I'm in Sunnydale is no coincidence. My family sent me here. They wanted me to keep an eye on someone."

"Is that someone in trouble?" Angel guessed.

"No. Well, not exactly. You see, the person I'm watching is someone who hurt a very beloved daughter in my family. She was killed actually. And ever since then, someone in my family has always kept an eye on this person. It's my family's intention to make sure this individual always suffers from the pain and anguish he has caused."

Jenny watched Angel's expression for a moment, wondering if he had figured it out. "Do you know who I'm talking about?"

Angel was quiet for a moment, then spoke. "Are you talking about me?"

Jenny nodded. "My given name is Janna. Janna Kalderash."

"You're a gypsy."

"Yes. The young girl that was killed, she was my ancestor."

"Jenny, I'm sorry. There's not a day that goes by that I don't regret what I did and—"

"Angel, I'm not here because I want you to apologize. I don't blame you. I know it wasn't you who killed that girl. Not really. It was Angelus, and I know you're not Angelus. The person you are now is very different from the vampire you were before."

"All the same, I still feel terrible about what I've done. What _he's_ done."

"I know. I don't think my family ever anticipated that you would fight for our side, that you would try to make amends for all the pain that Angelus caused. However, be that as it may, my family still wishes to see you suffer for the actions of Angelus. I do not agree with my family. I don't feel that you should suffer if you're trying to do good in the world."

"I may live forever, but I don't feel like I'll ever completely make amends for the suffering I caused. There will always be a part of me that feels the guilt and regret of my actions."

"Angel, I didn't come here just to tell you about my family history. There's something important I need to tell you. To warn you about. It something about your curse."

"I think I already know what you're going to say. You're going to warn me that I can't have a moment of perfect happiness. And if I do, I revert to my former self. Is that right?"

Jenny stared at him for a moment, confused. "How did you…how did you know that?"

"Would you believe that last December, Buffy and I somehow got transported to another reality? It was Sunnydale, but it was…different. My life was very different in that reality. But Angel, the other Angel, he warned me about the curse. It would appear that he had, well, found out about the loophole the hard way."

"So you know about the loophole. Well, that's a relief. I didn't know about the loophole myself until just recently. And when I realized how serious it was getting between you and Buffy…well, I thought I should warn you."

"Don't worry. I fully understand the consequences of becoming too…happy."

"Aren't you worried about being in a relationship with Buffy? I know she makes you happy."

"Yes, she does, but we can't really be together. Not the way we want to." Angel looked at Jenny with a sadness behind his eyes. "Do you know what it's like to be in love with someone, but you can never fully express how you feel about them? To never make love to them? That's what it's like for us. As long as we don't cross that line, we're okay."

"That has to be difficult for you."

"It is, but I think it'd be more difficult to never have her in my life at all."

"Love is never easy. That's what Buffy meant."

"You talked to Buffy?"

"Just briefly. I think I'm beginning to understand now. Angel, what if I could help?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what if there was a way I could, I don't know, anchor your soul so that perfect happiness wouldn't affect you?"

"Could you really do that?"

Jenny shrugged. "I don't know. I'd have to research it. Those magicks are so old in my family. But it was my family who put the curse on you. I think if anyone could take the loophole out, it would be me."

* * *

Tara walked down the stairs to see Jenny on the computer. She seemed so intent on what she was working on that Tara wasn't sure she'd even heard her come down.

"Jenny?"

Jenny visible jumped and turned around, her hand over her chest. "Tara, you scared me!"

"I'm sorry. Whatever's on that computer screen must be really interesting." Tara walked closer and peered over her shoulder to see what Jenny was working on. She saw some words on the screen, though she could not read them because they were in a different language. "Is that Italian?"

"Romanian actually."

"Oh. And you can read that?"

Jenny smiled. "I'm fluent in it. I told you about my ancestry, didn't I?"

"Oh right, I do remember you mentioning one time where your family originated from. I wish I could speak a foreign language."

"You're getting pretty well at learning Latin with all of those spells you've been working on."

Tara smiled. "True. So what is all of that?"

"Nothing that seems to be helping me at the moment." Jenny minimized the screen and turned away from it.

"What are you working on?"

"Are you aware of Angel's curse?"

Tara began to smile, then almost laughed.

"What is it?"

"I was just thinking about fate and destiny. The Wheel of Fortune is at it again!"

"Have you been reading your tarot cards again?" Jenny asked with a smile.

"I was just thinking about how much of a lucky coincidence this is. I wanted to talk to you about Angel's curse too."

Jenny seemed surprised. "What do you know about his curse?"

"Only what Buffy told me. That if he experiences a moment of perfect happiness, he would revert back to Angelus. I was hoping through magic, there would be a way to fix that."

"I was wondering the same thing."

"So wait, how come you were researching Angel's curse?"

Jenny paused for a moment as she gathered her thoughts. "Because it was my ancestors who put Angel under the curse in the first place."

"Oh." Tara thought about that for a moment. "And you want to redo the curse so there's no happiness clause?"

"Yes, I do. My family does not agree with me, but that's only because vengeance is all they care about. But I see the good man that Angel has become. And if he fights for our side, I think that's enough to make amends for what he has done in the past. I think his suffering should come to an end now."

Tara stood and walked over to the bookshelf. She browsed the titles for moment before selecting one of the them. "Well, I guess we should start researching," she said with a smile.

* * *

Buffy reclined on the couch, her head in Angel's lap as he played with her hair. Angel had told Buffy of his conversation with Jenny, and coincidentally, Buffy told Angel about hers with Tara. Afterwards, the two sat there quietly. It was a lot of mull over. Buffy finally broke the silence.

"Do you really think Jenny and Tara could do that?"

Angel shook his head. "I don't know."

Buffy moved to sit up. She faced Angel and curled up against him. "If they can, it would be really nice."

Angel moved a tendril of hair out of Buffy's eyes and smiled at her. "Yes, it would be nice."

"I mean, if they can't, then that would be okay too. It's not like sex is the most important thing in a relationship. We have each other, and as long as we're together, that's enough for me. But…"

"You can't stop thinking about what it would be like."

Buffy smiled. "Yeah."

"Me neither. I want to make love to you, Buffy. Even if it was only for one night. But if it meant losing you, if it meant losing myself, it wouldn't be worth it."

"Right. But if Jenny and Tara can…" Buffy grinned at the thought and looked at Angel, knowing the same thought was on his mind.

"If they can, it would be wonderful," Angel finished for her, then placed his hands around her face and pulled her lips to his.

* * *

Travers was pleased with his men. True, it had taken them longer than he would have liked to find the slayer, but they had done their job so he couldn't complain.

Plus, they were making up for the lost time by expediting the preparations for the Cruciamentum. He had only been in Sunnydale for a few hours, and already his men had a location in mind.

Travers walked around the mansion and observed his men boarding up windows and the like. He had approved of their choice and was delighted to see preparations already underway.

Now the only thing he needed was the vampire. And as luck would have it, the very one he wanted was in Sunnydale too.

* * *

The next morning, Buffy stopped by Jenny's house. She rang the doorbell, waited, then heard footsteps. Jenny opened the door.

"Buffy, good morning."

"Good morning. I'm sorry to just come over here without calling."

"You don't need to apologize. Come in. Tara and I were just about to get started on a late Sunday morning breakfast. Would you like to join us? We're making pancakes."

Buffy thought of the cold cereal she'd had this morning and the offer of pancakes was just too good to pass up. "I'd love to. If it's not too much trouble."

"Not at all."

Tara came down the stairs and saw Buffy standing in the foyer. "Hey, Buffy."

"Hey, Tara."

"Well, I should get breakfast started," Jenny announced. "Why don't you girls set the table for me in a little while?"

Tara nodded. "Sure, Jenny."

Jenny left for the kitchen and Tara reached for Buffy's arm, pulling her into the living room. "I'm so glad you came over! Jenny and I were talking about you last night."

"You were?"

"Well, about Angel really. About his curse."

"Do you really think that you and Jenny could find a way to fix his curse? Or not fix his curse exactly, but to keep him under it?"

"It's too soon to say right now, but Jenny and I did a lot of researching on the subject last night. If there's a way, between the two of us, we'll find it."

"Well I have something that I think could help."

"What's that?"

Buffy reached into her pocket and pulled out a folded sheet of paper. She handed it Tara.

Tara unfolded the paper and studied it for a moment. "Restoration spell?"

"It's the spell I'm supposed to use if…well, if anything ever happens to Angel. If he ever lost his soul."

"Where did you get this?"

"Remember I told you yesterday about the alternate reality Angel and I were sent to?"

"Yeah."

"Well the other Buffy gave that to me. When Angel, the other Angel, lost his soul, Buffy's witch friend did this spell. I know for sure that it works."

"This is incredible," Tara said. She sat down and studied the spell a little further. "I wonder if we can alter this spell somehow."

"You think?"

"Yeah. Let's show Jenny."

* * *

After Buffy had left, Jenny set about studying the restoration spell a little closer. Tara, who had been quietly researching some of her own spell books, looked up occasionally at Jenny working away at her computer.

"I think we can make this work," Jenny announced, breaking the silence.

Tara got up from the couch and went over to her. "What did you find?"

"Some similar spells."

"Soul-anchoring spells?" Tara guessed.

"Not exactly. I've been trying to figure out how to alter a spell to close a loophole without compromising the intent of the spell in the first place. It won't be easy, but I do think it's doable."

Tara brightened. "You think so?"

Jenny turned around and smiled. "I think so."

"When can we do it? Tonight?"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. A spell like this shouldn't be rushed. I'd still like to study it a bit further before we attempt to do anything. But maybe in a couple of days."

Tara smiled. "What can I do?"

"Supplies. I'll leave you in charge of that. Why don't we make a list? We have a lot to go over."

Tara reached for a scratch pad and pen from the coffee table. "I'm ready when you are."

* * *

By Tuesday, Jenny finally felt confident that she could perform the spell without fail. Tara, ecstatic with the good news, couldn't wait to see Buffy and tell her the good news.

At the end of dismissal, Tara found Buffy in the library. Per usual, she was watching Giles do all of the work. As much as she liked Buffy, it was obvious that she was not cut out for library work.

"Buffy!" Tara whispered loudly as she ran over to her.

"Hey, Tara."

"What are you doing tonight?"

Buffy shrugged. "Usual. Patrol. Bronze. Maybe not in that order though."

"Skip the Bronze. Come over to the house. And bring Angel."

Buffy's eyes widened. "Does this mean what I think it means?" she whispered.

Tara grinned from ear to ear and nodded.

Buffy shrieked with excitement, causing Giles to give her a look.

"Sorry, Giles. Library, I know." She then looked to Tara. "Maybe we'll continue this conversation somewhere else."

With that, Buffy stood and she and Tara raced out of the library, nearly mowing down Oz in the process.

Oz looked behind him, watching the two tear out of the room, then looked to Giles. "What was that all about?"

"Clearly Buffy's not nearly excited about shelving books as I am. A hand?"

Oz nodded, then reluctantly helped Giles.

* * *

"Nervous?" Buffy asked, squeezing Angel's hand as they stood outside Jenny's door.

"Maybe a little. But not about anything going wrong. I just hope it actually works."

"Me too."

"I have to admit that it'll be wonderful if I don't have to worry about hurting you someday. About Angelus hurting you, I mean."

Buffy gave him a smile, then rang the doorbell. Moments later, Tara came to the door. "Oh good, you're both here! Jenny, they're here!" she called out, as if Jenny hadn't heard the doorbell.

Buffy and Angel entered the house, noticing the candles right away. They were everywhere. No lamps or overhead lights necessary. There was also some incense burning somewhere which gave off a nice smell.

Tara led them into the living room where Jenny was setting things up. The coffee table had been moved and in its place, Jenny was placing some items in a circle on the floor.

"Hey, Jenny," Buffy said.

Jenny glanced up at them. "Hey, Buffy. Angel. Are you ready?"

"He is," Buffy said. "But I don't know if I am. This isn't going to hurt him, is it?"

"He'll probably feel an energy rushing through him," Jenny said. "But I don't think it will be painful."

Buffy breathed a sigh of relief. "Good."

They sat down on the couch as Jenny and Tara finished the last of the preparations for the spell. Finally, Jenny brought out an object that looked like a crystal ball.

"The Orb of Thesulah," she said when she saw Buffy looking at it. She then placed it in the center of the circle, surrounded by candles, animal bones, and runic stones. "Okay, we're ready to begin now."

"Stand here, Angel," Tara instructed, leading him over to a second circle on the floor that Tara had prepared. Angel stepped into the center of the circle.

"Is there anything I need to do?" Buffy asked.

"You can sit with me," Tara said, motioning her over to the small table in the corner where she sat. Buffy took the opposite chair. "We'll hold hands," Tara said, reaching across the table to clasp the other woman's hands. "Together, our energies are much stronger, and the spell will be more likely to work."

Buffy glanced at Angel, and smiled, then turned back to Tara. "Okay, I'm ready."

Tara closed her eyes, and Buffy did the same. She wasn't sure if she wanted to watch.

From across the room, Jenny began to recite an incantation. Shortly after, Tara began to join in.

Buffy kept her eyes closed, though she felt a pleasant buzz humming through her body. She figured it was the magicks at work and her energy combined with Tara's. She prayed this would work.

Suddenly, Jenny began reciting Romanian, at which point, Tara ceased chanting. Her eyes remained closed as did Buffy's.

A nervous energy now trembled through Buffy. _Please make this work_, she thought.

Suddenly, a bright light filled the room. At this point, Buffy did open her eyes, the light so bright her eyelids could barely shield it. She couldn't see Angel for the light, and for a brief moment, was worried.

Finally, the light turned off, and Angel collapsed.

"Angel!" Buffy let go of Tara's hands and jumped up from her chair. She rushed over to Angel, who appeared to be sleeping, or unconscious. She shook him gently. "Angel? Angel, are you alright?"

Angel smiled then slowly opened his eyes. "I'm alright."

Buffy looked to Jenny, a worried expression on his face. "Is that supposed to happen?"

Jenny nodded. "He's okay. A spell of this proportion takes a lot of energy. He might be a bit out of it for the rest of the night. I expected this to happen."

"So it worked?" Buffy asked, looking from Jenny to Tara.

Both women glanced at each other and smiled.

"I believe it did," Jenny said.

* * *

It was amazing how much a demon would sing if you gave him something he wanted, Hobson thought as he walked away from the sewers. He had a little less money in his pocket now, but he wasn't sad about that. He hummed to himself as he made his way back to the safe house. Travers would be pleased to know that not only had he located where the Slayer and Angelus were staying, but he had also learned where Slasher was currently residing too.

He hoped it would make up for the fact that he had lost the Slayer back in Iowa. He desperately wanted to be back in Travers' good graces.

When he arrived back to the safe house, Travers was waiting for him, eager for a report.

"Well?" he demanded.

"Get the team ready," Hobson said. "We've got a vampire to retrieve."


	20. Episode 20 - The Prom

A/N: Okay, so a couple of you made the comment that you didn't like how Angel "waltzed" out of the bathroom. Alright, alright, poor choice of words, lol! What I _meant_ to say was that he walked out of bathroom with a sexy swagger, or that he walked out of the bathroom exuding masculinity, or that he oozed sexuality, or maybe, he just walked out of the bathroom looking sexy as hell. Pick one that you like! LOL! I mean, no one can deny that he looks sexy when he's walking. Or standing. Or with wet hair and soaked clothes plastered to his body because he just came inside from the pouring rain. Right? Just look at him! :D

Okay, I digress. You probably want to read this chapter. It's the chapter you've been waiting for _forever_ and here I am rambling on in an author's note. I will tell you this…I'm very nervous in posting this. I really hope it doesn't disappoint. I think there are some parts of this chapter that you will not like, so I am warning you about that. _However_, there is definitely one part in particular that I'm sure you will all love…

Oh, and because I should always have a disclaimer, any dialogue borrowed from the show is not mine. I will shut up now. Thank you for reading my ramblings.

**EPISODE 20**

**"The Prom"**

xoxo

Buffy felt a tickle on her neck. Opening her eyes, she saw Angel kissing her. He looked at her when he realized she was awake and gave her a smile. "Good morning."

"Hi."

"Are you okay?"

Buffy shook her head. "No."

Angel frowned. "No?"

"I'm better than okay. I'm ecstatic. Making love with you was better than anything I had ever imagined."

Angel breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank god. For a minute there, you almost gave me a heart attack."

"Heart attack?" Buffy laughed. "Your heart hasn't been beating for over 200 years!"

Angel laughed with her. "Oh yeah. You see, when I'm with you, I forget. You make me feel alive again."

Buffy awoke with a start, realizing she had only been dreaming. Glancing at the spot next to her, she saw Angel's side of the bed empty. In the bathroom, she heard the shower running.

She sighed with disappointment.

* * *

Buffy followed Tara to the picnic table, half-listening to Tara's story about a customer in the magic shop last night. She couldn't get her mind off of Angel, or her dream.

_You see, when I'm with you, I forget. You make me feel alive again._

"Buffy? Did you hear me?"

Buffy look at Tara, realizing she had been talking to her. "Sorry. I guess I'm a little…distracted."

Tara frowned. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Well, I don't know."

"What is it?"

"Angel and I haven't made love yet."

"Oh…"

"Yeah. The first night, I understood. Jenny said he would be out of it, and he was. He was out like a light as soon as his head hit the pillow. So then I thought last night would be the night, but it wasn't. He just acted like it was any other ordinary night for us. Maybe he's nervous about the curse upholding. Or maybe he's waiting for me to make the first move, only I don't know exactly how to do that. I've never really…done it before."

Tara gave her a sympathetic look. "Sorry, I wish I could help, but I'm the wrong person to give advice about that. Have you talked to him about it?"

"No, we haven't really talked about it. It's sort of the elephant in the room. Maybe he doesn't want me after all…"

"No, I don't think so, Buffy. He's very much in love with you. I can see it in his aura. But he's also very much of a gentleman. I knew that from the first moment I met him. He's probably just waiting for you to be ready. Really ready. Maybe he senses that you're nervous."

Buffy shrugged. "I guess. I just don't understand it though. Angel and I were so close, and now that we could actually be closer, I feel like he's pulling away from me. I just don't understand." Buffy placed her head on the table and buried her face into her arms.

Oz appeared at that moment and joined the girls at the table. "Hey."

"Hey, Oz," Tara said.

"Buff, you okay?" Oz asked, concerned.

Buffy lifted her head and gave him a smile. "I'm fine. Just…personal stuff going on."

"You should talk to him," Tara whispered.

Buffy nodded. "Let's change the subject. Have you bought your prom dress yet?"

Tara shook her head. "No. I…well, I wasn't really planning on going."

Buffy's jaw dropped. "What? Tara, you have to go! It's the prom! It's like a high school rite of passage!"

Tara shrugged. "I know. But I don't exactly have a date, and no one's beating down my door to ask me. Besides, no one here is really my type if you know what I mean."

"So? Go with a friend instead. Or hey, you could even go by yourself. That's what I'd do. But you can't miss your prom! I know if I were still in school I'd definitely be going. Date or not."

"I'll go with you," Oz said to Tara. "If you want."

Buffy smiled. "See? There you go! Problem solved!"

Tara frowned. "Are you sure about that, Oz? I think you'd have a lot more fun with someone else."

"Well, I don't exactly have a date either. I've been too busy working with the band to think about the prom."

Tara thought about it. "Okay, if you want, I guess I'm okay with that. Except there's only one problem. The prom is only two days away and I don't have a dress."

"Problem solved!" Buffy said. "I happen to be an expert when it comes to finding dresses for school dances. I can help you after school."

"Really? Okay, that would be great."

"I guess I'll just rent a tux from somewhere," Oz said.

Buffy gave Tara a look. "Guys have it so easy."

* * *

In the library, Tara was working on some homework when Buffy joined her. "Wanna look at something way more interesting?"

Tara smiled and closed her book. "Yeah. What do you have there?"

"Prom catalog!" Buffy laid the catalog on the table. "There's so many gowns in here that I love!"

"Where did you get that from?"

"I found it on the floor in the hallway. Guess someone lost it. Check it out. You probably won't be able to get one of these exact dresses, but it'll at least give you some good ideas."

Tara flipped through the pages while Buffy pointed out her favorite gowns. "I like that one. Kind of funky. It's blue and not too short. And it has that fringy stuff on the arms."

"What's that, a demon?" Giles asked as he and Jenny walked in.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "No, Giles. A prom dress Tara and I were looking at. Can't you ever get your mind out of the hellmouth?"

Giles sighed. "I'd be delighted to."

Jenny smiled at Tara. "You changed your mind about the prom?"

"I wasn't planning on going, but Buffy said I had to and Oz said he'd take me."

"Well I think that's wonderful. You'll have some fun. I know it."

"We were looking at dresses," Buffy said, showing Jenny the catalog.

Jenny pulled the catalog closer and admired one of the dresses. "Oh, that dress is beautiful. Do you mind if I borrow this? I'm looking for some dress ideas too."

Tara looked at Jenny, surprised. "_You're _going to the prom?"

"Actually…" Jenny laced her arm around Giles' arm. "We both are."

"Strictly in the chaperone capacity, of course," Giles clarified.

"Oh course," Buffy said with the most serious expression she could make.

* * *

Across town in a dirty basement, a young man worked on a project. He grabbed a videotape and slid the cassette into the VCR. Nearby, a snarling dog-like creature jumped around in a cage. With every movement of the dog-like creature, the wires of the cage loosened.

* * *

"Tara? Do you have it on?"

"Just a minute." A few seconds later, Tara stepped out of the dressing room and modeled the gown for Buffy. "Well, what do you think?"

She stood before Buffy wearing a floor length royal blue gown.

"It's beautiful!"

Tara looked into the mirror and frowned. "I don't know. I have to think about it."

"Not feeling it, huh?"

"No, it's not that. I like it okay. It's not bad. But I just don't love it. I think I want to keep looking."

"Understandable. Your prom dress has to be perfect. I get that."

Tara nodded toward the changing room. "I'm going to take this off."

Buffy waited outside as Tara slipped back behind the curtain. "Hey, Tara, we can go somewhere else if you'd like."

"I can't. I have to be at work in a half hour. But I have tomorrow off so I'll go looking after school."

"You could try that April Fools place. They had some really pretty gowns in the window."

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Hey, Buffy?"

"Yeah."

Tara poked her head out from the curtain. "Do you really think this is a good idea?"

"What? Prom?"

"Yeah. I mean, prom isn't for girls like me."

"Tara, that's not true."

Tara slipped back behind the curtain and hastily pulled on her regular clothes. "I just meant that there are other girls that are way more popular and far more prettier than me. Prom is their thing, you know? It's just not me."

"Tara, you're beautiful. Don't ever say you're not because you are. And besides, those popular girls? It's just make-up and plastic surgery with their daddy's credit card. You don't want to be like them anyway. They're shallow and ugly under the surface. But you, Tara, you're beautiful on the inside and the out."

Tara, now dressed, pulled the curtain back and gave her a half-hearted smile. "Well, thanks. But I still can't find a dress that I love. It's like all the designers had those other girls in mind."

"You know how many dresses I tried on for the homecoming dance at my old high school?"

Tara shook her head.

"Twelve. I tried on twelve dresses before I found one I really liked."

"I can't imagine_ you_ having a problem. Your body type is perfect."

"Oh please, have you seen how short I am? Really, it's not you, okay? Finding the perfect dress is like finding the perfect pair of jeans…nearly impossible. Doesn't matter what size or height you are. But, for what it's worth, I really do like the blue dress. Looks great on you."

Tara smiled. "Well, okay. But I still want to look around some more." Tara glanced at her watch, realizing the time. "Oh, I better run. It's later than I thought. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I'll put the dress back for you."

"Thanks. And thanks for your help."

"Good luck with your dress search."

Tara grabbed her purse and dashed out of the dressing room while Buffy then stepped inside the small fitting room, running her fingers along the silky material of the gown.

* * *

When Buffy arrived home, she found Angel sleeping. It wasn't odd to find Angel sleeping in the early evening hours, but it wasn't often. It was possible he was still worn out from the spell.

Buffy sat on the bed beside him. She watched him sleep as she debated whether or not to wake him. She wanted to talk to him, and yet, she didn't know how to start.

But Angel was still sleeping, literally dead to the world, and Buffy did not want to disturb him. Quietly, she eased herself off the bed and went to find her patrol gear. Killing a few vamps would get her mind off of Angel.

* * *

Buffy busied herself the next day with library work. She emptied the book bin, checked in all of the books, organized them on the cart, then set about putting them back on the shelves.

Giles sipped on his tea as he stood in the doorway of his office and watched the girl. He had never seen her work this hard before. Buffy was an exemplary slayer, but if he was completely honest with himself, she wasn't always the best library assistant. She often times put books back in the wrong place, left books on the cart and forgot about them, and sometimes let the books pile up in the book bin. But not today.

Giles stepped out of his office and Buffy glanced at him briefly before turning back to the shelves.

"I can finish this," he said as he walked over to her. "You've done enough for one day."

"No, that's okay," Buffy said as she ignored his offer and placed another book back on the shelf. "I'd like to keep busy if you don't mind."

Now Giles was certain that something was bothering the girl. Buffy was a hard worker when it came to slaying. She had never been passionate about library work though.

"Buffy, are you alright?"

"Me? I'm fine." Buffy pushed the cart to the next row of books.

"Are you sure? Because I have the distinct impression that something is bothering you. And I think I know what it is."

This had Buffy stop her shelving and she turned to Giles, wide-eyed. "Did Jenny say something to you?"

Giles shook his head. "No, but she didn't have to say anything to me. I've been around teenagers long enough to know what goes through their minds. At least most of the time. And believe it or not, I was a teenager too once."

"What are you talking about?" What did Giles think he knew? Buffy wondered. Surely he wasn't about to talk to her about her problems with Angel, was he?

"This is about the prom, isn't it?"

"The…prom?"

"You want to go."

"Oh. Yeah, sure, it would be fun. Before I dropped out of school, I loved going to any kind of a dance."

"I figured."

"But that part of my life is over, Giles. I gave up school a long time ago. I mean, yeah, once in a while, I get nostalgic about my high school days, pre-slayer, but that's all."

"You know that you could always go back."

"I'm a slayer, Giles. I think my time would be much better spent devoting myself to that."

Giles nodded. "Fair enough. However, if you really do want to go to the prom, I'm sure no one would notice if you and Angel attended. Technically you're not a student so you wouldn't be allowed. But since I'm a chaperone, I promise to look the other way."

Buffy now had to laugh.

Giles frowned, wondering if she was laughing at him. "Is it something I said?"

"I was just thinking of trying to convince Angel to go. I don't think the prom is really his thing. I'm not even sure if he knows how to dance to be honest."

* * *

In the basement, the cage rattled as the hound inside struggled against its wire prison. After a few unsuccessful attempts, the side of the cage finally bent enough so that escape was possible. The hound jumped out of the cage and ran out of the room.

* * *

On the day before the prom, the boutique on Main St. was especially busy. Ever since school had let out, there had been a steady stream of young girls and a few young men in and out of the shop. Some were still looking for prom gowns or tux rentals. Others needed last minute alterations.

Tara remained undecided about a gown as she browsed the displays. She eyed a price tag on a random dress and her eyes widened. At these prices, she may as well just go back and get the blue dress from yesterday. At least it was in her price range.

"Tara?"

Tara turned toward the familiar voice. "Oz. Hey, what are you doing here?"

Oz shrugged. "I think they might have tux rentals here."

Tara laughed. "Yeah, they do. But you have to pay an arm and a leg."

Oz frowned. "Hmm. I kind of need my second arm. I can't really play the guitar without it."

A saleslady approached the two, her eyes eager to make a sale. "Can I help you two with anything?"

"I'm just browsing," Tara said.

"And you?" she asked Oz.

"I'm looking for a tux. I'd like to keep my arm though."

The saleslady stared blankly at Oz, not understanding his joke. "Follow me. I can show you what we have."

Oz followed the sales associate, and Tara went back to browsing.

One dress looked promising, except she realized there was a long slit in it that would show off a little more leg than she was comfortable with. Another dress was almost perfect, if she liked showing off cleavage, that is.

Tara sighed as she walked around the store, gazing at all of the gowns that she knew she had no business in looking at. She knew in her heart they were the kinds of gowns that always looked better on the mannequin. She stood before one of the displays, staring at the black sequined gown that would be perfect on anyone else. And even if the dress would look good on her, well, she wouldn't be able to afford it anyway.

"Oh. My. God. Look, girls! The lesbo's going to the prom!"

Tara tore her eyes away from the dress and glared at Harmony.

"So, you actually found a date, huh?"

"Didn't you?" Tara countered.

"You know, this is a high-end boutique. I don't think you're going to find anything in this store that's right for you. Maybe you should try Sears. I hear they have a softer side."

Harmony and her gaggle of girls laughed at the dig.

"And if you're thinking about _that_ dress, well, you can just forget it. You just don't have the figure for it, honey."

"No, it's definitely not my type of dress. But it's definitely yours, Harmony. It's way too revealing and…slutty." Tara bit her lip nervously, not believing she had actually had the guts to say that.

Harmony's eyes turned ice cold. "What did you just say to me?"

Tara, choosing to ignore Harmony, turned to walk away. Harmony, however, pulled her back around.

"Hey! I asked you a question, lesbo!"

"Hey, leave her alone!" Oz said as he ran over to the two, realizing Tara was in distress. "Are you okay, Tara?"

"I'm fine. I'm going to go. I don't see anything here I like. Did you find your tux?"

"I'm working on it."

"Oh my god. You mean _you're_ her date for the prom?" Harmony asked, curious now.

"You got a problem with that, Harm?" Oz asked.

"No. I just thought Tara liked girls."

"I asked her to go. As friends."

"Well, then it's perfect," Harmony said. "Two losers going together."

Suddenly, a creature crashed through the front window, knocking down a dressed mannequin in the process.

Oz, seeing the dog-like creature charging toward them, pushed Tara and Harmony out of the way. "Move!"

The creature pounced on Oz, and just when he thought it would attack, the hound lost interest and charged toward a man wearing a tuxedo. Seconds later, the hound creature ripped the tuxedo to shreds. Not to mention the poor man wearing it.

* * *

The next day, Oz managed to snag a copy of the surveillance tape from the boutique. At the library, the gang assembled to watch the footage.

"That's strange," Giles said as he studied the footage. "It appears the creature has all intentions of attacking Oz, but then simply stops."

"And attacked the young man in formal wear instead," Jenny added.

Buffy turned the television off. "I don't want to see it again."

Giles turned the television back on. "Buffy, I know it's horrible, but if you're going to hunt this creature, you should study it."

"I think I got it."

"So what exactly is it?" Tara asked.

"Well, if I'm not mistaken, this is a hellhound."

"I thought it looked like a dog," Oz said.

"It's particularly vicious. It's sort of a demon foot soldier bred during the Machash Wars. Trained solely to kill. They feed off the brains of their foes."

Oz frowned as he studied the tape. "What's that? Pause it."

Giles paused the tape. On the screen, a teenage boy peered through the shop's broken window.

"I think we have our hellhound raiser," Buffy said.

* * *

The heavy yearbook hit the table with a thud. Oz flipped around until he found the picture he was looking for. "Tucker Wells. He's in my chem lab."

"What's his demeanor like?" Giles asked.

"Oh let me guess," Buffy interrupted. "He's quiet, keeps to himself, but always seemed like such a nice guy."

"He didn't seem the murderous type anyway. Something must have happened to him."

"Rupert?" Jenny called from the computer. "I think I found something."

Giles and Buffy walked over to Jenny and peered over her shoulder.

"Looks like an email," Buffy said.

"It is. I managed to get into Tucker's email account. Read this message. Looks like he emailed another student, David Metz, last week. It says, 'The Sunnydale High lemmings have no idea what awaits them. Their big night will be their last night.'"

"So, we have a threat against the students on their big night and a hellhound trained to attack people in formal wear," Giles mused aloud.

"Tucker is planning to attack the prom tonight," Buffy said.

"Once again, the Hellmouth puts the special in special occasion," Oz said.

"Then maybe we shouldn't go to prom after all," Tara said.

Buffy turned to Tara. "No! You're going to prom!"

"But Tucker is going to—"

"No! You guys are going to have a prom. The kind of prom that everyone should have. I'm going to give you all a nice, fun, normal evening if I have to kill every single person on the face of the earth to do it."

Tara turned to Oz. "Great?"

* * *

At the library, Buffy took charge.

"Giles, why don't you go to Tucker's house. He's probably not there, but it's worth a shot. And Oz, do you know this David kid that Tucker emailed?"

"Yeah, I know him."

"Why don't you track him down? See what he knows and if he's involved?"

Oz nodded.

"And Tara, maybe you and Jenny could check out the magic shop? See if anyone's been in buying supplies to raise a hellhound."

"Sure, no problem," Tara said.

"Giles? You said this thing eats brains. Any brains or just humans in particular?"

"I suppose any brains would do, yes."

"Then Tucker must be feeding it, right?"

Giles nodded.

"I'll talk to Angel. We'll check out the local butchers and the meat packing plant. If Tucker need brains, that'd be the easiest place to get them."

* * *

Buffy tried to ignore the hanging carcass of meat as she followed one of the workers at the meat packing plant.

"So you know of him?"

"Yeah. This kid orders cow brains a couple of times a week. The orders go to this address." The worker handed her a piece of paper with an address. "Good luck. He's a weird kid."

"Thanks. Thanks a lot."

As Buffy turned to leave, she saw Angel walking her way. "Hey."

"Hey. No luck at the local butchers, I'm afraid. I did grab dinner though." He held up a bag. "Any luck?"

"Hit the jackpot actually. I've got an address. Now, we just need to stop this crazy from pulling a Carrie at the prom."

* * *

When Buffy arrived at the library, she found the Giles, Jenny, Tara, and Oz sitting around with long faces.

"We got nothing," Tara said.

"Relax. I did get something." Buffy waved around the small piece of paper with Tucker's address. "I have an address. Now, the prom starts in a little while. Go on and get ready. Angel and I will take care of Tucker."

"Are you sure?" Oz said. "We could help…"

"No, I've got this covered. Go have a nice time. Plus, I'm dying to see Tara's dress. I'll catch up with you all later, okay?"

Tara and Oz nodded, then left.

Jenny rose from her seat. "Well, if prom isn't cancelled, I guess that means I should get ready too."

Giles, with a concerned look on his face, approached Buffy. "Buffy, finding an address hardly adds up to case closed. If Tucker releases those hounds, it will be absolute mayhem."

"Giles, I have it covered. Trust me. Now, go get ready. Don't you have a tux to put on or something?"

* * *

At Tucker's hideout, Buffy quietly made her way down the stairs. She paused at the bottom and stared at Tucker who was about to release one of the hellhounds.

"You're ready to go," Tucker said.

"Sorry, new plan." Buffy charged toward him and pushed him away from the cage. "The prom's a go and you're pathetic."

"Maybe. Maybe not." Tucker grabbed a vase from the table and smashed it over Buffy's head. She quickly got her bearings, brushing the shards of ceramic off her jacket.

Tucker then reached for a screwdriver and held it up, prepared to use it if Buffy lashed at him again.

On top of the television, Buffy spotted several videotapes. _Prom Night IV. Pump Up The Volume._

"So that's how you did it? That's how you brainwashed the hounds to go psycho on prom?"

"Neat, huh?"

"I don't get it. What kind of sicko wants to destroy the happiest night of a senior's life?"

"I have my reasons."

Tucker thought back to a girl he once liked.

"_Do you want to go to the prom with me?" he asked her._

_The girl looked appalled he had even asked. "No."_

"Whatever. Every maladjust has his reasons. Luckily for me, you're an incompetent maladjust." Buffy grabbed a nearby electrical cord and with one quick movement, disarmed Tucker and began to tie his hands behind his back. Once he was bound, Buffy kicked open a door and began to push him through it.

"Now I'm gonna lock you in here and…" Buffy stopped as she noticed the four empty cages next to four televisions.

"Gotta have a redundancy system. Any incompetent knows that. My fiercest babies are on their way to the dance right now. You think formal wear makes them crazy, wait 'til they see the mirror ball."

* * *

After tying Tucker up and killing the hellhound he was about to release, Buffy ran all the way from Tucker's place to the school. Outside the gymnasium, she ran into Angel who had gone to get weapons.

"Did you find Tucker?" he asked.

"Yeah, and we've got a problem! He's let the hounds loose already!"

As if on cue, four hellhounds appeared from the bushes, all making a mad dash for the school.

"Looks like they're right on time," Angel said, handing Buffy a crossbow.

Buffy quickly loaded her arrow and aimed, dropping the trailing hellhound to the ground.

Angel shot another arrow, managing to graze a hellhound. It was enough to slow him down, but not enough to stop him. They inched closer to the school.

"Great," Buffy muttered.

"Come on, let's catch up to them!" Angel said, leading the way as they chased after the hounds.

Around the school, the front doors were propped opened. Buffy and Angel watched as the hounds charged in.

Buffy aimed for another hound, shooting him in the leg. It disoriented him enough to make him change direction.

"Go after that on!" Buffy yelled. "I'll handle these two!"

Angel nodded and chased after the injured hound.

Buffy took another shot at the hounds. The arrow missed and hit a locker, but it was enough to get their attention. The hounds turned toward her and began to chase her. Buffy took off running. She was out of arrows, so plan B it was: lure the hounds away. She could finish them off with her knife.

"That's right. Follow Buffy. Good dogs."

The hounds were on her heels for a few moments, when suddenly, they stopped and changed direction toward the sound of music playing behind a closed door.

They were heading for the prom.

"Oh, come on. That song sucks," Buffy muttered as she chased the hounds to the end of the hallway.

The hounds pawed at the closed door, desperately trying to get inside. As Buffy approached them, the hounds turned to her in attack mode. Grabbing a hanging tapestry, Buffy used it to wrap one of the hounds up, then turned her attention to the second hound. She wrestled it for a moment before stabbing it in the chest with her knife.

At that moment, the first hound escaped the tapestry. Bad timing, as a male student opened the door at that exact moment.

"Get back!" Buffy yelled, grabbing the hound before it attacked him. Buffy struggled with the hound for a moment. It succeeded in pushing her to the floor, but Buffy still had the upper hand. She reached for its neck and snapped it.

The student stood against the wall, shell-shocked at the scene. "Uh…bathroom?"

Buffy pointed down the hall.

"Th-th-thanks."

"You're welcome."

The student rushed off down the hall, and Buffy collapsed beneath the deadweight of the hellhound. "And Buffy saved the prom," she added.

"Buffy?"

Buffy looked to see Angel running toward her. She pushed the hellhound off and sat up. "I'm fine. No problem here. Just a…dead body problem. Did you find the fourth hound?"

"Yeah, I took care of him. He was at the other entrance."

"We need to get rid of these bodies and let Giles know everything's okay."

"Why don't you go find Giles? I'll take care of the hounds."

Buffy smiled and got off the floor. "All yours."

* * *

Buffy felt out of place in the sea of formal wear around her, but no one seemed to notice as she walked amongst them. The decorations consisted of soft lighting, streamers, and balloons that actually sparkled with glitter. It brought back memories of her old high school dances.

Buffy scanned the room for Giles. He was easy to spot. He was the only one who didn't know what was going on when everyone started doing the electric slide.

"Giles!"

Giles brightened when he saw Buffy walk toward him. "Ah, Buffy. Did you take care of…"

"Yeah, it's handled. Tucker had already let his hellhounds loose by the time I tracked him down, but Angel and I got to them just in time."

"Wonderful."

Buffy frowned at his tone. "You don't sound that excited."

"Well of course I'm glad you were able to stop the hounds and that nobody was hurt. It's just that this dance is dreadfully boring."

Buffy laughed. "Poor Giles. Sucks to be chaperone to a bunch of hormone-riddled teenagers, huh?"

"Yes, well. I could think of things that I would much rather be doing than being stuck here."

Buffy glanced over Giles' shoulder, seeing Jenny enter the dance hall in full formal gown. "I don't know. I think your evening could still improve."

Giles followed Buffy's gaze and smiled. When Jenny spotted them, she headed in their direction.

"Hello, Rupert."

"Jenny. You look…beautiful."

Jenny blushed. "You uh…look pretty handsome yourself."

Buffy pointed toward the door. "I think that's my cue to exit."

Giles and Jenny appeared to have not heard her.

Giles offered his hand. "Would you care to dance, Jenny?"

Jenny nodded and took his hand. "I would love to."

Buffy watched at the two headed out to the dance floor as a slow song was starting up. Buffy rolled her eyes. "Hormone-riddled adults."

"Hey, Buffy!"

Buffy looked behind her, seeing Tara running over to her. "Tara! You look gorgeous! I love the dress!"

Tara smiled and turned around, showing off her purple floor-length gown. "Thank you. I went back to that other store to get that blue dress, but then I found this one instead and liked it better."

"Well it looks beautiful! And your hair too!"

Tara touched the curls atop of her head. "Jenny did my hair."

"I love it. Are you having a good time?"

"Yeah, surprisingly a much better time than I would have thought."

"Good, I'm glad."

"So is everything with the hellhounds okay?"

"Taken care of."

"Where's Angel?"

"Disposing of the hellhounds as we speak. Hey, I'm glad we got the chance to talk. I wanted to tell you something."

"What?"

Buffy couldn't help the grin on her face. "I've decided that tonight's the night."

Tara stared at her for a moment, then her eyes widened as she realized what Buffy was referring to. "Oh! That's wonderful! So you talked to Angel?"

"No, but I'm going to. And if he still doesn't get the hint, I'll just have to use my womanly wiles to seduce him."

Tara laughed. "Will you call me tomorrow? Let me know how it goes?"

"Of course. Tell you what, how about lunch instead? Angel always takes a nap in the middle of the day. You know, with him being a vampire and all. We can meet for lunch and you can tell me all the details about the prom, and I'll tell you all the details of how it goes tonight." Buffy wiggled her eyebrows and laughed.

Tara laughed with her. "Okay, sounds good. I'll be at the magic shop so just stop by anytime. Bob is cool. He'll let me take a lunch break whenever."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow. Say around noon?"

Tara nodded. "Great. Oh, and Buffy?"

"Yeah?"

"Have fun."

* * *

The hellhounds were dead, but Buffy and Angel patrolled the school grounds as a precautionary measure. Fortunately, it appeared that nothing else was lurking in the shadows.

"Well, looks like the students of Sunnydale High will live to see another day," Buffy said.

"Yeah, who would have thought hellhounds could have ruined it."

"And on the biggest night of the year. Second to graduation, of course."

They came to one of the picnic tables and Buffy sat down. Nearby, music could be heard from the gymnasium as the prom continued on.

"You okay?" Angel asked, sitting down beside her.

Buffy nodded. "I'm fine. Just feeling a little…nostalgic. I used to live for high school dances. I'd always beg Daddy to buy me a new dress for whatever dance it was. And of course, he never wanted to, because dresses and school dances meant boys, and he wasn't ready for his little girl to experience that. So then my mom would take me shopping behind his back."

"You wanted to go to the prom tonight."

Buffy smiled at him. "Just a little. But high school's over for me. If I could go though, it'd be nice to have a guy like you to bring. Except well…you don't dance."

Angel suddenly stood up and offered Buffy his hand. "Au contraire. I do. May I have this dance?"

Buffy laughed as she took his hand and fell into his arms. "Wonders never cease. All this time I couldn't get you to go to the Bronze. I know you have bad memories of the place, but I always thought you declined my offers to go because you couldn't dance."

"You're right. I can't dance. At least not the kind of dancing that goes on at the Bronze. That's a little too fast-paced for me. But I _can _slow dance."

Buffy smiled. "You know what?"

"What?"

"As much as I looked forward to the prom when I was in school, who would have thought I'd be even happier just dancing outside under the stars in a leather jacket instead of a prom gown?"

He smiled at her and held her closer.

"Angel?"

"Yeah?"

Buffy bit her lip, hesitating at how to bring up the subject. She decided to just say it. "Why haven't we made love yet? We can now and I feel like…I feel like ever since Jenny fixed your curse, you've been pulling away from me when we should be getting closer."

Angel stopped dancing and looked at her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to feel that way. I'm just…"

"Nervous?" Buffy ventured.

Angel nodded. "Yeah. Buffy, the way I feel about you, I've never felt this way about anyone before. It wouldn't be just sex with you. It would be so much more. And I don't want to rush you. I want you to be ready. I didn't mean for you to feel like I was pushing you away."

"So you do…want to?"

Angel smiled. "Yes, of course. I think about it all the time. That's why I had to put a little distance between us. I didn't think I could control myself for too much longer."

"Oh, is that why, huh?"

"It's not that I don't want to make love to you. It's that I can't stop thinking about it. But if you're not ready to…"

"Angel, you don't have to control yourself anymore. I'm ready."

* * *

Angel unlocked the door and flicked the lamp on, his lips never leaving Buffy's as they walked into the apartment.

"The door," Buffy whispered breathlessly, and Angel left her side for a moment to close the forgotten door which had been left wide open.

He turned his attention back to Buffy, who shucked her shoes and jacket off, then fell back into his arms. He threw his own leather jacket on the chair and kicked off his shoes, then picked Buffy up to carry her over to the bed. He lay her down gently, smiling at her before he resumed the kiss.

His lips traced her mouth, then moved to kiss her face, her neck. Buffy sighed and closed her eyes, feeling almost dizzy. "I've thought about this moment so many times," she whispered.

Buffy began to undo the buttons on her blouse one by one. Angel assisted, undoing the last buttons for her. He opened her shirt and gazed down at her for a moment before placing a kiss on her stomach. He then moved up to kiss her lips while simultaneously undoing the buttons of his own shirt.

He pulled away for only a moment to undo the last buttons, and Buffy took the opportunity to wiggle her arms out of her own shirt. She then turned her attention to Angel and pushed his shirt off his shoulders. She ran her hands over the scars on his chest, remembering how he'd gotten those scars. She had her own scars too, but together, they both survived.

"Angel? I've never done this before."

Angel paused for a moment as the realization dawned on him. "You mean I'm your first?"

"I want you to be my first…and only. Does that freak you out?"

Angel smiled. "No. I'm honored to be your first…and only."

As he resumed kissing her, his hands moved around her back to find the clasp of her bra. He struggled with it though, making Buffy laugh softly.

"Let me," she said. She reached behind her back and undid the clasp with the skill of someone who had done that many times before, then let the garment fall to the floor.

She thought she would be embarrassed baring herself to Angel like this, but Angel had a way of putting her at ease, and she didn't feel embarrassed at all.

"Your turn," she whispered as her hands moved to the zipper of his pants. She remembered the last time she had attempted to do this at the fraternity house, the day they had both gotten carried away. No one was getting carried away now. They could finally express how they felt without having to worry about their actions creating tragic consequences.

Buffy moved the zipper down, managing to get it right this time. Angel then assisted her as he shucked off the pants and let them fall to the floor next to her bra.

"Your turn again," Angel whispered into her ear, then kissed her cheek. His hands moved down to Buffy's pants. He unsnapped the button and pulled the zipper down, then gripped the hem. Buffy lifted her hips, allowing Angel to slide her pants down. Her panties came down with it.

Now Buffy did blush, feeling a slight tinge of embarrassment, but then Angel kissed her again and all she could think of then was what they were about to do.

Angel moved slightly away, and Buffy opened her eyes to see what he was doing. Angel turned back the covers, and Buffy, suddenly feeling a draft and perhaps feeling just a little self-conscious, quickly slipped underneath them. When she turned back around, Angel had divested himself of the rest of his clothing and slipped under the covers with her.

_This is really happening_, Buffy thought to herself as Angel moved over her and began kissing her neck.

Angel felt her pulse quicken beneath his lips, and he stopped momentarily to look at her. "You nervous?"

Buffy nodded slightly. "A little. Are _you_ nervous?"

Angel nodded as well. "Just a little." He then resumed kissing her. He made a trail from her neck to her jaw to her face and eventually, back to her mouth.

Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. When he pulled away from her mouth to allow her to catch her breath, he then moved his lips to make a trail down her body all the way to her naval. Underneath the covers, one of his hands roamed the length of her hip and thigh.

Buffy writhed impatiently beneath him. "Angel…now."

Angel looked up at her and smiled. "I just want you to be ready."

"I am ready."

Angel smiled at her, then moved to bring them closer. He heard Buffy gasp softly when he did, and halted his movement and looked at her concerned. "Am I hurting you?"

Buffy moved her hands to his head and ran her fingers through his hair. "You could never hurt me, Angel."

Angel took hold of one of her hands, interlocking their fingers together, then moved to kiss her mouth again.

When he pulled away, he moved his mouth to her ear and whispered, "I love you, Buffy."

* * *

Buffy lay curled up on her side against Angel, her head resting on his chest and her arm draped around his torso. She still felt her body buzzing as she remembered the way Angel had touched and held her. She almost felt giddy too, as she once again realized that she'd just lost her virginity, and she wouldn't have wanted it any other way. She was glad Angel was her first.

"Are you okay?" Angel asked, breaking the comfortable silence that had settled upon them.

Buffy nodded, then spoke softly. "Yeah."

"Are you sure? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Buffy tilted her head to look at Angel, then gave him a smile. "No, Angel, you didn't hurt me. It was…not exactly what I imagined it to be like." Angel started to frown and Buffy quickly spoke again. "No, that's a good thing! That came out wrong. What I meant to say was that it was better than anything I've ever imagined."

The smile returned to Angel's face. "Really?"

Buffy nodded again. "Really."

He leaned forward and kissed her lips, then Buffy rested her head back on his chest. "You know what I wish?"

"What's that?" Angel busied himself with running his finger along the smooth curve of her hip.

"I wish the other Buffy and Angel could be as happy as we are."

"Maybe they will someday."

"I hope so."

Buffy's growling stomach reminded her that she had not yet had dinner. She was about to say something when Angel spoke first.

"Hungry?"

Buffy laughed. "How did you know?"

"I have good hearing."

"I'm starving. With all the hellhound prom drama, I forgot to eat dinner."

"Well we can fix that." Angel slowly moved to sit up. Reaching over to the floor, he grabbed his shirt and handed it to Buffy. Then, he grabbed his pants and slid them on.

As Buffy buttoned Angel's oversized shirt, Angel headed to the kitchen to get her a snack.

"Anything you want in particular?" he asked, looking at her from across the room.

"Ice cream, if we have any more left."

Angel rummaged around the freezer and spotted the tub of ice cream. He retrieved a spoon from the drawer before returning to the bed.

Buffy grabbed the ice cream and took the lid off. "This is my favorite flavor in the whole world. I just discovered it."

"What is it?"

Buffy put a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth, waiting for it to melt before she spoke. "Cookie-dough-fudge-mint-chip."

"That's a mouthful to say."

"Oh but soooo good." Buffy put another spoonful in her mouth.

"Can I have some?" Angel asked, and Buffy spoon fed him a bite.

Angel swirled the ice cream around in his mouth before swallowing. "Hmm…it's really cold."

Buffy laughed. "I don't think I've ever seen you eat human food before. Except for coffee."

"Well I can't taste it. I never had ice cream before. I never even had chocolate when I was human. But I like to imagine it tastes a lot like it smells."

"It does. I feel sorry for you. You don't know what you're missing. Never tasting chocolate?" Buffy shook her head and helped herself to another spoonful.

"Sometimes I wish I was human. I wish that I could give you a normal life."

Buffy set the tub of ice cream on the nightstand and placed her hand on his face. "Angel, I love you just the way you are. I don't care that you're a vampire. I don't care that you can't go out into the sunlight or taste human food. Or that you'll live for eternity. I just love _you_, no matter what you are. I am so grateful you came into my life. You came at a time when I needed someone the most, even if I didn't realize it at first. And as long as I'm here on this earth, I want nothing more than to spend every moment I can with you in my arms."

She smiled at him, then leaned forward and kissed his lips. When they pulled away, Angel returned her smile.

"I have something for you," he said.

"You have something for me?"

"It's a little something I got for you the other day. I was just waiting for the right moment to give it to you." Angel opened the nightstand drawer and pulled out a small jewelry box. "When I saw it, I thought of you."

He placed the box in the palm of her hand and watched as Buffy opened it. Inside, nestled between the velvet lining, was a ring.

"Oh, Angel. It's beautiful. It's a really…interesting design."

"It's called a Claddagh ring. You see, the hands represent friendship. The crown represents loyalty. And the heart represents…well, you know. Give me your hand."

Buffy placed her small hand into his large one, and Angel gently slipped the ring on her third finger.

"Wear the ring with the heart pointing towards you. Like this." Angel showed her the matching ring on his own finger. "It means you belong to someone."

Buffy held out her hand, admiring the ring. "I love it." She glanced up at Angel, seeing him smiling back at her. "I love you, too." She wrapped her hands around his neck. "I'm so happy, Angel. After everything I've been through, I never thought I could be happy again, but I am. You changed that for me."

"For the record, I'm pretty happy too. Happy enough to lose my soul even, but of course, I won't."

"Thank god for that. We owe Jenny and Tara big time."

"We do. So uh, are you sure you still want to be stuck with me? Even though the curse loophole issue is out of the way, we still have the vampire thing to contend with."

"Being stuck with you? I wouldn't have it any other way. I'm in this thing for the long haul, however long that may be. I love you, Angel. I'm so glad you came into my life."

"I love you, too."

"Angel?"

"Yeah?"

"Make love to me again."

A smile teased his lips. "Oh, once wasn't enough, huh?"

"No, it's never enough. You're like a drug, and I'm hopelessly addicted to you."

Angel laughed and pulled her into his arms, gently pressing his lips to hers.

The sound of someone crashing through the front door suddenly interrupted the moment, and Buffy and Angel turned in shock to see three members of the Watchers Council standing in the apartment, all armed with crossbows.

"Well, well, well," one of them said. "Looks like the rumors are true. A slayer lying down with a vampire."

Angel immediately jumped up from the bed and charged toward one of the watchers, only to feel a sharp, electrical jolt stun him. He instantly fell to the floor.

"Angel!" Buffy sprang out of bed to go over to him, but the first watcher stepped in front of her, pointing a crossbow at her.

"Stay back, Ms. Summers."

"What did you do to him?" she demanded to the watcher who had shocked Angel.

"Relax, he'll be fine." The watcher pulled out the tazor he had used to subdue him.

"And don't make another move," said the third watcher, who now pointed a crossbow directly above Angel's heart. "Take one more step forward and I'll kill him right now."

Buffy sized up the three watchers. She could take them on, but with Angel's life at stake, she wouldn't risk it.

"Put some clothes on!" the first one ordered. "You filth." He spat on the floor toward Buffy's general direction.

Buffy looked at Angel, seeing him shake his head slightly. He couldn't seem to talk, but his lips were moving as if he was telling her to get out and go. He wanted her to leave him there and free herself, but there was no way in hell she was going to leave him behind. "Please don't kill him."

"Do as we say and we won't," the watcher replied. He then nodded toward the dresser. "Now get dressed!"

As the watcher aimed his weapon toward her, Buffy slowly made her way over to the dresser. "You gonna watch me?" she asked as she began to gather some clothes and a shirt for Angel as well.

"You have two minutes," he replied, nodding toward the bathroom. "Keep the door cracked open."

Buffy nodded, then slowly moved toward the door. Just as she put her hand on the doorknob, the watcher stopped her.

"Oh, and Ms. Summers?"

She turned around, staring at this watcher, his cold and dark eyes piercing her.

"Don't think of trying anything. If you're not out in two minutes, Collins over there will kill your vampire boyfriend."

* * *

A/N: Wow, I am evil. Buffy and Angel finally get their moment of happiness, and then the WC comes in and ruins it! Well, come on, you knew _something _was going to happen, right? *evil grin*


	21. Episode 21 - Tento di Cruciamentum pt 1

A/N: Here it is...part 1 of the two-part finale. I can't believe this story is almost over. :(

xoxo

**EPISODE 21**

**"Tento di Cruciamentum, part 1"**

xoxo

When Buffy awoke, the first thought she had was how groggy she felt. Good thing she didn't have to go anywhere. She and Angel could just stay here in bed all day if they wanted to. She reached out for him, but Angel wasn't next to her.

Buffy sat up with a start, the memories of last night rushing back to her all at once. She wasn't back at her and Angel's little apartment. She wasn't in bed curled up next to him. She was…she didn't know where she was actually.

Buffy took in her surroundings, realizing she was in a very tiny, dimly-lit windowless room. The furnishings were very minimal, with only a small folding tray, a chair against the wall, and the cot she had been sleeping on in the room, which was extremely uncomfortable. No wonder her body ached a little.

Off to the side, there appeared to be a small bathroom. Buffy thought to maybe look around to see if there was anything in there she could use as a weapon, but she was sure that room was just as bare as this one.

She couldn't remember how she got here. The last thing she had remembered was the watchers barging into the apartment and ordering her to come with them. One of them had escorted her out the door, and Buffy remembered him placing a cloth over her nose. Chloroform, of course.

Angel.

A new wave of panic rushed through her. _Where was he?_ Was he locked in a room somewhere too? Or had they killed him? Buffy felt her heart accelerate. _No! Angel couldn't be dead!_

No, they wouldn't kill them. The Watchers wanted her to cooperate with them, and they knew she wouldn't cooperate if they had killed him. If they were going to kill him, they could have easily done so last night. Buffy decided to hold on to this thought. She just hoped and prayed she was right.

Buffy stood up and nearly stumbled on her unsteady legs. She made her way to the door and tried to open it. Locked. But locked doors were no issue when it came to her slayer strength. Buffy tugged at the door, feeling dizzy at the effort. It was no use anyway. Probably watchers were posted outside ready to pounce on her if she tried to get out.

Buffy trudged back to the cot and sat down, grateful to be off her feet for a moment. She couldn't understand why she felt so strange, so tired, so...out of it. Only then, she realized that she had felt like this before. Buffy looked at her arm for the telltale sign of a needle prick, and sure enough, she saw a tiny scab healing. They had injected her with the same drugs from before.

Wesley had warned her about this, had warned her the Watchers would force her to go through with the Cruciamentum if they ever tracked her down, but Buffy had been too angry to listen to him. Now, she wished that she had. Maybe if she had realized Wesley was serious, she would have kept her guard up. And Angel had tried so hard to keep her safe. She couldn't imagine how terrible he would feel if the very thing he had saved her from was going to happen anyway.

_Angel._

Buffy felt the tears sting her eyes as she rested her head back on the pillow. She missed him so much. How could an evening so wonderful as the one they had shared together turn out to be so horrible? She remembered the way he had held her in his arms, touched her, kissed her, made love to her. If she closed her eyes, she could almost hear him whispering into her ear. _I love you, Buffy._ It had been the happiest moment of her life.

And now, the watchers had ruined that. Buffy didn't want to cry, didn't want to show them her weakness, but she was unable to stop the tears. She had lost so much in the last couple of years, and she dealt with it, but this was more than she could bear. A person could only take so much suffering.

* * *

From out of the shadows, a dark figured emerged.

Willow, in game face, smiled at him with her fangs bared. "Hi, Puppy."

Angel awoke with a start and took in his surroundings. It was just a dream. Willow was not here. And though he was no longer in a cage, he felt just as trapped as he had felt before.

It was a basement he realized. There were no windows and it was cool down here. The floor was cement and plenty of spiders had taken up residence in this dark, damp place. There was, however, a small amount of light, courtesy of the 40 watt bulb hanging from the ceiling.

Over to the left, a pair of stairs led up to a door. If he could go up those stairs, he could probably open the door, find Buffy, and get them both the hell out of here, but he couldn't. Angel tugged on the chains that tied him against the wall. Some chains, Angel could break free, but these were heavy duty, and Angel wasn't going anywhere.

Angel glanced down at the ring on his finger. "Buffy."

He didn't know where she was, but he had a sinking feeling that he knew exactly what they were planning to do to her.

* * *

A clicking sound awoke Buffy from a restless sleep. Buffy wasn't sure how much time had passed, had no sense of time really. But she immediately realized the sound was coming from the door. And now, someone was coming inside.

A sliver of yellow light appeared as the door opened. Two watchers, one with a tray of food, and the other following behind him, walked in. Buffy recognized them as two of the watchers from last night.

"Well, good morning, Slayer," the one with the food said as he placed the breakfast tray on the folding stand.

"Don't think of trying anything," warned the other. He then showed Buffy his tazor weapon.

Buffy felt too weak to fight anyway. "Where's Angel?"

"You should really eat your breakfast. You'll need it."

"I don't want your food!" Buffy swung at the tray and knocked it over, sending the glass of juice and food sailing across the room.

"Well if you want to eat your food on the floor like the filth you are, that's fine," the first watcher snapped. He then nodded to the watcher behind him. "Come on, Collins. Let's leave her."

"We'll be back," Collins said, holding up his weapon again as the two made their way out the door.

Buffy jumped up and ran over to the door, but she was two seconds too late as it closed back behind her. Buffy turned on the doorknob, knowing already that it would be locked, then pounded on the door. "You didn't answer my question!" She pounded on the door furiously some more. "Where's Angel? Tell me!"

No one answered.

Buffy turned back to her small prison, and immediately wished she hadn't knocked her food over. She was actually very hungry.

Walking back to her cot, Buffy lay back down, curled up in a ball, and cried herself to sleep again.

* * *

_Cleveland_

Wesley sipped some tea and stared at his empty shop. Not one customer in two hours. For weeks now, business had been slow. It was his own fault really. He'd closed the shop too many times, been gone for days on end in an effort to track down Buffy. He found her, though the reunion hadn't exactly been what he had in mind.

_Giles is my watcher now. I don't need you anymore, Wes._

Wesley would be lying to himself if he said that didn't hurt. He knew he had betrayed her, though in all honestly, he never wanted to see any harm come to her. He had been more afraid of what the Council would do to her had she not gone through with the test. If he could do it all over again, he would have told Angel to get Buffy out of town long before the Council arrived.

He sighed as he sat back down at his desk. Looking up on the wall, he looked at the Cleveland map, still dotted with red pushpins. Now that Slasher had left Cleveland, things had been somewhat quiet here. Perhaps it had been destiny all along for Buffy to end up in Sunnydale. From what Wesley gathered, it was indeed the more active hellmouth. Her life in Cleveland was over.

That didn't, however, stop Wesley from worrying about her. He knew the Council was on her trail, and it was only a matter of time before they found her. He feared that they were close. It had slipped his mind to mention to the Council that she had helped Mr. Giles several months back, and for that, he was grateful. Perhaps it would buy Buffy some much needed time. Had they known, maybe Sunnydale would have been one of first places they would have checked. After all, a hellmouth had plenty to keep a slayer like Buffy busy.

Wesley sighed again. He had tried to warn her, though Buffy didn't appear concerned anymore about the Council. And that was dangerous. They had lost a slayer to control, and until they decided to let this go, they were still a threat. And Travers was like a pit bull. Whenever he got a notion in his head, he held on tight and wouldn't let go.

A sinking feeling in his gut told him that something was happening, and the threat to Buffy's safety worried him more than anything. And now that he was no longer a part of the organization, he was completely out of the loop. He needed to find out what the Council's plans were, and if they were any closer to finding Buffy. He hoped they were not, but feared that they were.

There was, however, one person he could trust. He did have an old friend in the Council, and if he was lucky, maybe he could get some answers. That is, if his old pal was willing to help him.

Reaching for his phone, he dialed the number and waited.

* * *

Tara placed the customer's items in a bag and handed them to the woman across the counter. "Here you go. Have a nice day."

Once the lady left, Tara glanced at Bob standing behind her. "That's like the tenth crystal ball I've sold today. Those things are selling like hotcakes."

Bob chuckled. "I knew they'd be a hit. Say, isn't it time for your lunch break, kid? Don't you usually go about this time?"

Tara looked at her watch and frowned. It was already past noon. "Well, I was waiting for my friend Buffy. I guess she's running late."

"Alright then. I'm going to be in the storage room for a while. Just holler when you leave."

"Okay."

Bob picked up several boxes and headed to the back, leaving Tara alone in the shop. Tara picked up the phone, hesitated, then set it back down. So Buffy was running a few minutes late. It wasn't exactly the first time she was late for something.

Maybe she was sleeping in. Or maybe she and Angel were too busy enjoying themselves to realize the time. And if that was the case, the last thing Tara wanted to do was to disturb _that._

Tara waited fifteen minutes and tried to ignore the rumbling in her stomach. Okay, she had to eat, and Buffy did too. So where was she? Had she forgotten their lunch plans?

By the time 12:30 rolled around, Tara decided to call her. And if she interrupted something, well, Buffy would just have to forgive her later.

The phone at the apartment rang several times with no answer. It was the middle of the day, so Angel certainly wasn't going anywhere. He had to be home. Tara quietly hung the phone up.

"Maybe he's in the shower," Tara said aloud to herself. "And maybe Buffy didn't answer because she left the apartment already. Or maybe, oh god, maybe she's in the shower too."

Reaching into her purse, Tara pulled out Buffy's new cell number and picked up the phone to dial. When she called, it rang a few times before the voicemail clicked on and Tara hung up.

Tara glanced at her watch again. It was now getting closer to 12:35. She then picked up the phone and dialed the apartment number once again. If they _were_ in the shower, they had to be out by now!

But the phone still rang with no answer.

"Okay, something's not right. Why aren't they answering?" She had only been slightly concerned when Buffy didn't show, but now that she couldn't get a hold of her at all? Something wasn't right. Buffy always answered her phone.

Deciding that she had waited long enough, Tara grabbed her purse, hollered to Bob that she was leaving, and headed out the door. She was just going to have to go over there herself. And maybe grab a sandwich on the way…

* * *

Buffy awoke again sometime later to the sound of someone at the door. Bolting upright, she watched as the door opened and a familiar face stepped inside.

"Hello, Miss Summers," Quentin Travers said as he made his way inside.

Buffy didn't say hello back. As the door closed, she caught a glimpse of a watcher posed outside. Even if she could get past Travers, she'd have to get past the guard too. Not likely in her weakened state.

"Where's Angel?"

Travers ignored her question and went about placing another tray of food on the folding stand. "I brought you some lunch. I do hope there will be no repeats of your behavior from this morning." He looked to the floor where Buffy's breakfast still lay scattered on the hardwood.

"Where's Angel?" Buffy demanded again. "What did you do to him?"

Travers pulled up the chair to the cot and sat down. "Relax. Your vampire lover is fine."

"You didn't answer my question. Where is he?"

"He's here, though his accommodations aren't nearly as good as yours."

"Right, because nothing says a good night's sleep like sleeping on an old army cot. Now tell me what you've done to Angel!"

"We've done nothing to Angel except to keep him under lock and key."

"Let him go. He's good and he has nothing to do with this."

Travers chuckled. "Miss Summers, I'm afraid I can't do that. You see, you're not like the other slayers, and I'm afraid I'm going to have to use him to get you to cooperate. Now, if you choose not to cooperate, then I'm afraid I will have to hurt the vampire. His fate, you see, is entirely in your hands."

"You bastard."

"Didn't your mother teach you any manners at all? Never have I come across a slayer with such blatant disrespect for her elders like you."

"You don't get to talk about my mother."

"I am terribly sorry about your loss, Miss Summers, and may your mother rest in peace, but the fact remains that you are an unruly slayer, and you will cooperate."

"I don't know how they do things in England, but here, kidnapping is a pretty serious crime. You can't hold me here!"

"I don't think of it as kidnapping, Miss Summers. In fact, I fully intend to let you go. Provided of course, you complete your test first."

"You're cruel. Only a heartless bastard would force someone to do this."

"Eat your lunch," Travers said with a scowl and stood up. "You'll need your energy."

"Like that matters when you've taken away my strength."

Travers walked away but paused at the door. "Miss Summers, if you don't cooperate, I won't just hurt your boyfriend. I'll kill him."

With that, Travers walked out of the room, and Buffy stared at her food, no longer having an appetite.

* * *

When Tara arrived at the apartment, she immediately knew that something was not right. For one thing, the front door was wide open.

Tara slowly approached the open door, and though she didn't suspect anyone to be here, she called out anyway. "Hello? Buffy? Angel? You guys here?"

The apartment was small, and it was quite apparent that no one was there. But it still didn't explain why the front door was open. Something was very wrong about this picture. Tara looked around, hoping some kind of clue as to their whereabouts would come to her.

Her eyes settled on the bed, and she noticed that it wasn't made. Tara had been to this apartment a few times, and the bed was always made unless someone was actually sleeping in it. Over on the nightstand, an open carton of ice cream sat. Tara picked up the carton and looked down at the sticky, melted ice cream and frowned. There was a spoon inside, as if someone had been eating straight from the carton. But why didn't they put it back in the freezer?

Tara placed the spoon in the sink and the melted ice cream in the trash. She then peeked in the bathroom, feeling silly for doing so. What could she possibly find in there? Nothing, of course, looked out of the ordinary, except for maybe the shirt on the floor, which sort of seemed out of place. Tara picked it up, noting that it was Angel's shirt. Angel wouldn't have left the shirt on the floor. He was too neat according to Buffy. Perhaps Buffy would though if she had been wearing it.

"This doesn't make any sense. Where could they be?"

The thought that something hellmouthy had happened crossed Tara's mind. And if that were the case, Buffy and Angel would have left the apartment in a hurry.

_Weapons. _They would have taken their weapons with them.

Tara quickly searched the apartment, only to realize that Angel's axe was on the floor, and Buffy's collection of stakes were on the table. And next to the stakes? Buffy's cell phone.

Her intuition was screaming that something was definitely wrong. And she had a sinking feeling of what it was. Running out of the apartment, Tara closed the door behind her and headed for home.

* * *

Buffy forced herself to eat a few measly bites of her lunch. The food was terrible and she couldn't stomach any more than that. She did, however, drink her cup of water. Still feeling parched, Buffy picked up her cup and walked to the bathroom to fill it up from the tap.

As she turned on the light, she caught her reflection in the mirror. She looked terrible. Dark circles were under her eyes, which were red and puffy from crying. Her hair was just as bad, having the appearance that she had just rolled out of bed.

_I like your bedhead look.  
_

Buffy tried not to cry as she thought of Angel. She heard his voice so clear in her head. She prayed that Travers had not lied to her and that he was okay.

After filling up her cup, Buffy trudged back to her cot. She felt like doing nothing but sleep. If she hadn't felt so weak, she'd be devising up a plan to escape, but there were no windows, no vents large enough to squeeze through. If she had her strength, she'd rip the legs off the chair and make a weapon, but that obviously would not work.

_If you don't cooperate, I won't just hurt your boyfriend. I'll kill him._

Buffy tried to shut off Travers' voice in her mind, but his threat kept haunting her. Buffy had no doubt he'd take pleasure in killing Angel. She just hoped he hadn't gone through with it yet. She wished now she had taken Wesley's warnings seriously. But she had blown him off, not wanting to listen to him anymore.

Buffy lay back on the cot and held up her left hand, staring at the Claddagh ring adorning her third finger.

_It's a Claddagh ring. The hands represent friendship. The crown represents loyalty. And the heart represents…you know…Wear the ring with heart pointing towards you. Like this. It means you belong to someone._

"Oh, Angel, will I ever see you again?"

Footsteps in the hallway outside suddenly got Buffy's attention. As she sat up, the door flew open and the three watchers marched in.

"Hello, Slayer," one of them said to her.

Buffy didn't reply, and instead just glared at them.

"Hold her down," the first one ordered.

Buffy's eyes grew wide as the two other watchers grabbed her arms and legs, effectively pinning her down on the cot.

Buffy struggled but was unable to wriggle out of the grasp. "Let me go!"

"Relax now, love, it'll only hurt a second."

From out of his pocket, the watcher produced a hypodermic needle. Buffy eyed the needle and felt her heart pounding in her chest. "No! I'm weak enough! You don't need to do this!"

The watcher, ignoring her pleas, jammed the needle into her arm, and Buffy screamed.

* * *

From the vent above him, Angel heard her cry.

"Buffy! Buffy!"

A few moments later, the screaming stopped.

"BUFFY!"

It was useless. Buffy couldn't hear him. His hearing was much better than hers and the sound of her screams were very faint.

He had been so distracted by the sound of Buffy's voice that he hadn't realized he had a visitor. When Travers reached the bottom of the steps, Angel finally noticed him.

"Travers."

"Ah, you know me. And I know you. So…we finally meet."

"What are you doing to her?" he snarled.

Travers smiled. "Relax. She's just fine."

"She's not fine! You're hurting her!"

"I'm afraid she doesn't like needles, but she'll be just fine."

"What are you injecting her with?"

"Just a mild sedative and some muscle relaxers. She'll probably sleep for a few hours, but she'll be just fine."

"She won't be fine, not if you don't let her go. Look, if you want to kill me, that's fine, but you have to let Buffy go! Don't put her through this!"

"Ah, how very noble of you. But I'm afraid I can't do that. Miss Summers must complete her Cruciamentum first. Though I have no problem driving a stake through your heart if that's what you really want."

"What kind of sadistic monster forces a slayer to fight a vampire without her strength? You're sending her into a lion's den!"

"Well if she's good enough, she'll find her way out, now won't she?"

"You're a bastard!"

Travers laughed. "Miss Summers said the same thing. I don't really care about your opinion of me. You know what I do care about though?"

"The devil?"

"I care about that poor girl you brutally murdered in Romania. Or that young man you killed on Christmas Day. Or that slayer you would have nearly killed had her watcher not been able to intervene. Ahh, bet you haven't told your dear Buffy about that, now have you?"

"That wasn't me. I'm not that person anymore."

"You're a vampire. You _are_ that person, whether you want to admit it or not! Do I agree that you could have had a change of heart? Of course. But do I believe you don't deserve punishment? Absolutely not!"

"Believe me, every day I feel the guilt for their deaths and that is punishment enough."

"It's not enough. If it were up to me, you would have been gone long ago. But I can't kill you just yet. But soon, vampire. Very soon, you might just meet Satan himself."

With that, Travers turned away and walked back up the stairs.

"You're not going to get away with this!" Angel yelled, tugging on the chains even though he knew it was useless.

Travers reached the top of the stairs and the door slammed behind him.

* * *

"Jenny!" Tara rushed through the front door, but instead of Jenny, it was Oz who appeared.

"She went to Giles'. What's wrong?"

"What are you doing here?"

Oz held up a hammer. "Being handyman for the day. What's the matter?"

"It's Buffy and Angel. Something's…wrong."

"I'm going to need to you elaborate on that."

"Buffy was supposed to meet me for lunch, but she never showed. So I called, but no one answered. And when I went to their apartment, no one was there."

"Okay, maybe dealing with the hellhounds took a little longer than they expected last night and now they're stuck somewhere. It's not as if Angel can exactly venture out in the daytime."

"No, they took care of that. I think something else is wrong."

Oz frowned. "What aren't you telling me?"

"It's…kind of a long story, but the point of it is…I think Angelus might be loose."

Oz's eyes grew wide. "_What_? You mean Angel's…alter?"

"Yes! Before he had a soul. I'm afraid he's turned back into him."

"What would make you think that?"

"His curse has a loophole. If he gets too happy, he reverts back to Angelus. Only Jenny and I did a spell that was supposed to prevent that from ever happening."

"But you don't think it worked now?"

Tara shrugged. "I don't know. I just know that last night was the night and Buffy said she'd let me know how it went."

"How…what went?"

"Oh god, are you really going to make me spell it out for you? They were going to…you know, last night. You know!"

Oz nodded slightly. "They were going to have sex."

Tara blushed. "Yes! But Buffy's nowhere in sight and I'm starting to get really worried. Maybe the spell didn't work as well as Jenny and I thought it would! We should call Giles and Jenny."

Tara started to pick up the phone but Oz stopped her. "Hold on. We could be overreacting. Let me go over there first and see what I can sniff out. Then if we still can't find them, we'll call them."

"Okay. Let's go."

* * *

When Tara and Oz arrived at the apartment, Oz began searching through the apartment as he tried to pick up Buffy and Angel's trail. He stopped for a moment though and frowned.

"What is it?"

"Someone else has been here recently, not just Buffy and Angel."

"Anyone we know?"

Oz shook his head. "Don't think so." Oz paced around a few more times, then nodded toward the door.

Tara followed Oz, watching as Oz turned his nose up in the air and followed their trail. Oz, however, did not go far before he came to stop. He sniffed the air a few times, but was unable to pick up the scent.

"What's the matter?" Tara asked.

"The trail. It ends here."

"How could that be possible?"

"They got into a vehicle."

"But Angel's car is still here." Tara pointed to the Crown Vic behind her.

"Someone else's car then." Oz looked to the ground, running his shoe along the length of the tire tracks. "Whoever else was in that apartment, Buffy and Angel went with them."

* * *

As Giles paced his apartment, he snatched off his glasses and furiously began to clean them. At the sound of the door opening, he looked up to see Oz and Tara come inside.

"Any sign of them?" Giles asked hopefully.

Oz shook his head. "Willy hasn't seen them."

"Damn."

"This is all my fault," Jenny said as she sat down at the table and rested her chin on her hand. "It was my idea to fix Angel's curse. I just wanted them to be happy. And now look what's happened? I just don't understand. I was so sure that spell would work. The only thing out of the ordinary about it was that I made it so that my family would think he was still suffering. But maybe in doing that, I caused something to mess up."

Giles approached the table, and Jenny looked up at him.

"I'm so sorry, Rupert."

"I don't think it's Angelus."

"Well what else could it be, Rupert?"

Giles sat down next to her and sighed. "I don't know. But Oz seems confident that they left in a vehicle. And that doesn't quite fit with the Angelus theory."

"What about Slasher?" Oz suggested.

"You didn't pick up any sign of him at the apartment," Tara said.

"I know. But that doesn't mean he's not behind this. What if he sent one of his lackeys to pick Buffy and Angel up? They could be trapped somewhere."

"Then maybe we should check Slasher's hideouts," Tara said, then turned to Giles. "What do you think, Giles?"

Giles nodded. "I was about to suggest that myself." Giles rose from his seat and grabbed his keys. "It'll be dark soon. We should leave now while we still have some light. Why don't we split up to cover more ground?"

Oz nodded and reached into his pocket for his own keys. "Tara and I can check the factories."

"Jenny and I will check the crypts."

With that, the group piled out of the apartment.

* * *

_Cleveland_

Wesley turned the shop's sign from "Open" to "Closed" and turned off the front light. Intending to get another cup of hot tea and tackle some paperwork, Wesley headed toward the back.

The phone ringing, however, had him rushing back to his desk. "This is Wesley."

"Wesley. It's Ross."

"Ross! Thank you so much for calling me back. Were you able to find anything?"

"Wesley, you know I could get in big trouble for doing this."

"I know, Ross. And I regret having to put you in this position, but I know you understand. I worry for Buffy, just as you worried for your Cecily."

"I do understand, and for that reason, I will help you."

"Thank you so very much, Ross. I most sincerely appreciate it."

"I don't have much for you right now. What I do know is that last week, they were headed to Los Angeles."

Wesley's eyes grew wide. "Los Angeles? That's two hours away from Sunnydale. Are they headed to Sunnydale?"

"That I don't know yet. But I'll keep looking. And if I find out anything else, I'll let you know."

"Thank you, Ross."

"I have to go. But if I could make a suggestion?"

"Yes, of course."

"If you want to stop them, then I suggest you get on a plane for Los Angeles. Tonight."

* * *

Buffy awoke again. She wasn't sure what time it was, but the plate of cold food on the table told her it was after dinnertime. She couldn't believe the watchers had come in again and she had slept right through it.

Although given the fact of how groggy she felt, she could maybe understand why she was so tired. Buffy held up her arm and looked for the spot where the watcher had stuck her with a needle. They must be giving her twice the amount than they did before because she felt much worse.

Buffy turned her head at the sound of a key in the lock. The man called Collins by the other watchers stepped inside. He walked over to the cot and stared at the food on the tray. "You didn't eat your dinner."

"You didn't _wake_ me for dinner! I just woke up and it's cold!"

"Fine. I'll bring you a warm plate."

"Don't bother! I don't want anything from you!"

Collins took the tray and glared at her. "Suit yourself. But if I were you, I'd eat my breakfast in the morning. Big day tomorrow."

"_Tomorrow_?"

He smirked at her and let himself out of the room.

Now Buffy knew why they were pumping her with more drugs than usual. The Cruciamentum was tomorrow.

* * *

Though she was exhausted, Buffy couldn't sleep. Instead, she stared at the ceiling and hoped at some point, her mind would shut off so that she could get some rest. She didn't want to think about tomorrow. Would she be fighting Slasher? Would it be some other vampire? Either way, she didn't like it, and she dreaded it.

There was a sound just outside, and Buffy sat up on her cot and stared at the door. Travers, surrounded by a flood of yellow light, stood in the open doorway. In his hand was another tray of food.

"I thought you might be hungry. Collins said you didn't eat anything earlier."

Buffy watched him silently as he turned on the light and crossed the room. He placed the tray of food next to her cot. She wanted to refuse, as she had done earlier, but her stomach growled in response and she began to dig in. She wasn't about to thank Travers for his kindness. As far as she was concerned, he didn't deserve any gratitude from her.

Travers, meanwhile, pulled up the chair and sat beside her.

"You gonna watch me eat?" Buffy asked him, chewing on a piece of bread.

"Thought I'd use this opportunity to have a little talk with you."

"Well you can save it because I already know. The Cruciamentum is tomorrow. Why else would you pumping me full of muscle relaxants?"

"You're a very astute young lady. Hopefully that wit and intelligence will help you pass tomorrow."

"If you had bothered to read any of Wes's reports, you'd already _know_ how good of a slayer I am. I don't need to prove myself with some stupid test! Which by the way, I think falls under the category of 'cruel and unusual punishment'."

"It's not punishment, Miss Summers. It's a time-honored tradition, one that has been carried out through the centuries. And you're wrong. I have indeed read Wesley's reports, which is why I have absolute faith that you'll pass with flying colors tomorrow."

"Then give me a passing grade and let me go already. This is pointless."

"Not pointless," Travers said in a stern voice. "And you're not going to try any stunts like you did the last time. You hear me, young lady?"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "You just want a slayer to control. That's what this is all about. Well guess what? I don't want to be a puppet in your sick little game."

"I know this is not easy for you, Miss Summers. But in the end, you'll be a better slayer for it. A good slayer must be cunning and intelligent, not one that merely relies on her strength alone."

Buffy just glared at him in response.

"Well, I suppose I should allow you to finish your dinner and get some rest." Travers stood to his feet and crossed the short distance to the door. With his hand on the doorknob, he stopped and turned back to face her. "Oh, by the way, you'll be fighting Slasher. Maybe tomorrow you can finally kill him once and for all."

With that, Travers left her alone again.

Buffy didn't have much of an appetite after that.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	22. Episode 22 - Tento di Cruciamentum pt 2

A/N: Here it is...the grand finale. Hope you enjoy it!

**EPISODE 22**

**"Tento di Cruciamentum, part 2"**

**(finale)**

xoxo

It was morning.

Buffy stared at Collins as he placed the tray of food on the small table. "Eat up."

"What time does it start?"

"Tonight," Collins replied in a gruff tone, then turned around and marched out of the room.

Buffy sighed as she pulled the folding tray closer to her cot. Having not eaten that much since she arrived here, she was now starving. At least she had some time to prepare herself mentally, as best she could anyway.

* * *

Weatherby scowled as he walked down the steps. Checking on the vampire was his least favorite duty.

"Rise and shine, sunshine," he barked as he stepped closer to him.

Angel cracked open his eyes.

"Oh wait, that's right. You don't rise with the sun. Silly me. How inconvenient I come feed you bright and early in the morning."

"I'm actually used to being awake in the morning, but thanks for being concerned."

"Here's your breakfast…or dinner, whatever the hell you call it at this time of day." Weatherby threw the bag of blood in Angel's general direction. It landed on the floor just a few inches shy of his grasp. "Oh, whoops, you can't reach that, can you?"

Angel glared at the watcher, knowing full well he had done that on purpose. Having no other option, Angel extended his leg and brought the bag closer with his foot. It took some effort, but he finally managed to push the bag close enough so that he could pick it up.

Once in his grasp, he examined the bag and frowned. "This is blood from the blood bank."

Weatherby shrugged. "Well isn't that what you vampires normally have?"

"No, I don't drink human blood. I only take blood from animals. This could have gone to someone who really needed it."

"Oh, well, pity for them. I don't care if you drink the blood or not. Won't change my opinion of you. You're still filth." Weatherby spat in Angel's direction, then turned around to go back up the stairs.

Once he was gone, Angel stared at the bag of blood in his hands. He debated whether or not he should actually consume it, the human blood going against all of his principals. But in the end, it didn't really matter. The blood couldn't be returned to the bank, and Angel needed his strength to rescue Buffy…just as soon as he figured out how to rescue himself.

* * *

Tara and Oz arrived at Giles' apartment the next morning.

"You look a little worse for wear," Oz commented to Giles as he walked in.

Giles ran his hands through his hair, trying but failing to not let it show how worried he was about his young charge. "It's been a long night."

Tara walked over to the couch where Jenny was busy at her laptop. "Anything?" she asked hopefully.

"I'm almost positive that there's a security camera at that gas station near their apartment, but I can't access it online. I think I might just have to go there."

"Do you need someone to go with you?" Tara asked. "I feel like I just need to do _something_."

Jenny nodded. "Sure. Let's go." Tara and Jenny rose and headed for the door. "Rupert, we'll be back in a little while." She gave him a quick kiss before leaving.

Once they left, Giles walked to his kitchenette and grabbed his bottle of scotch. Anything to relax him, he thought. He reached for a small glass and filled it up with the amber liquid, then downed it.

Oz watched this scene with curiosity, trying to remember a time when he had seen Giles emotional or effected by a case on any level. He never had. They had all grown accustomed to living on a hellmouth, and death was accepted as a part of life on a regular basis. Like doctors, it was dangerous to get too emotionally involved when you still had to fight the battle. Life, as they knew it, went on.

"This has really upset you," Oz said as he watched Giles refill his glass.

Giles stared at his glass for a moment, almost as if he was considering whether or not to drink it, then turned to stare at Oz. "I don't have children of my own. Not that I never wanted them, but I simply never gave much thought to it. And then Buffy wormed her way into my life. I know she's perfectly capable of taking care of herself, but she has no family, or at least, no family that matters to her. I feel as if she's become my family, as I've become hers. I believe she will be the closest thing to a daughter I will ever have. And I feel as if I have failed her."

"That's pretty deep," was all Oz could think of to say.

"Yes, well, I am worried about her. I don't want to think that the worst has happened. I don't want to believe that she has suffered at the hands of that abominable vampire. But a slayer is not invincible, even if she is one of the best."

"This might be me just being optimistic here, but Buffy's a fighter, and I don't think this is the end for her. And Angel is with her too. Slasher against those two? I don't think he stands a chance."

"Well come on," Giles said as he pushed his glass aside. "We need to go out there and find them. Surely someone has seen them."

Oz looked at Giles then at the half-full glass of scotch. "Why don't you let me drive?"

* * *

Wesley checked out of his Los Angeles hotel and quickened his pace through the parking lot. His contact had just informed him that Travers and his team were in Sunnydale now.

And if they were in Sunnydale, that meant they knew Buffy was there.

Wesley threw his bag onto the passenger seat of his rental car and hastily buckled his seatbelt. Eyeing his watch, he knew it would take at least two hours to get there, and that wasn't including traffic.

He just hoped he wasn't too late.

* * *

Tara followed Jenny into the small convenience store. Behind the counter, a large bearded man sat behind the counter.

"Good morning," he said.

Jenny approached the counter and reached into her purse. "Good morning. I was hoping you could help me out. There's a missing girl that we're looking for." Jenny pulled out a picture of Buffy and pushed it toward the man. "This is her. Have you seen her?"

The man's expression grew concerned. "Yeah, I've seen this girl. I see her all the time. She's got an unusual name. I can't think of it."

"Buffy," Tara said.

"Yeah, Buffy, that's it."

"When did you last see her?" Jenny asked.

"I can't say for certain. Probably sometime last week. She came in to buy those Little Debbie snacks."

Jenny frowned. "You didn't see her at all last night? Or the night before?"

The man shook his head. "Sorry, but no. You said she's missing. Is she a runaway or did someone take her?"

"We're afraid something's happened to her," was Jenny's response.

"Are the police looking for her?" he asked.

Jenny shook her head. "No, the police can't help us. Listen, I don't want to trouble you, but I understand you have a surveillance camera and her apartment is right across the street. I was hoping maybe I could take a look. She disappeared Saturday night."

"Oh, ma'am, I'm sorry, but I can't help you."

"You won't let us review it?" Tara asked.

"No, it's not that, kid. The camera is broken. I've been meaning to get it fixed for a week or so. I probably should have done it sooner, but I just hadn't got around to it."

Jenny nodded and tried to hide her disappointment. "Alright then. Thanks for your help anyway."

"Hey, hope you find her," he said as they headed out the door.

* * *

After taking a wrong turn which wasted precious time, Wesley finally arrived at Buffy's apartment. He was glad he had taken the effort to find out where she lived when he was last in Sunnydale.

Wesley jumped out of the car and ran to the door. He knocked.

"Buffy? It's Wesley. It's very important that I talk to you."

There was no response, so Wesley knocked again. Of course Buffy wouldn't want to talk to him. Things hadn't gone so well the last time he was here.

"Buffy, this is no time for silly games. Now please open the door this instant. It's about the Council. They're here in Sunnydale. Please, Buffy, open this door. I want to help you!"

After knocking several more times, Wesley wondered if perhaps nobody was at home. That didn't make sense though. It was broad daylight. Surely Angel had to be inside, right?

"Angel? Are you there? Please, this is an urgent matter. Surely you want to keep Buffy safe."

Finally, Wesley gave up, and on an impulse, reached to open the door. He was surprised to find that it was unlocked. Wesley opened the door and walked in, gazing around at the small apartment.

There wasn't anyone here.

* * *

Wesley paced outside Buffy's apartment as he talked on his cell phone. "Ross, please! Tell me you know where the Council is!"

"I'm sorry, Wes," came the apologetic voice on the other end. "I don't have any more updates for you. I wish I did. I'll call you as soon as I know something."

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to be irritable with you. I'm just worried about Buffy. If the Council has her…"

"I know. You're worried about your slayer. That's perfectly understandable. When my Cecily…those bastards killed her too. I'll do everything I can to help you out."

"Thank you, Ross. You are a true friend, and the only one I can trust on the inside."

"Believe me, I wouldn't be here if it didn't pay the bills. I'll call you in an hour to give you an update."

"Thank you," Wesley said before ending his phone conversation.

* * *

Later that afternoon, the group met at Giles' place to review what, if any new leads, they had found.

"I've checked the neighborhood, spoken to neighbors," Giles said. "No one has seen them. And not a one of them heard any sort of commotion Saturday night."

"We didn't have much luck either," Jenny said. "The gas station has a surveillance tape, but it's not operational at the moment, so no luck there."

"Or the car repair shop across the street," Tara added. "They don't even have a security system."

"What about you, Oz?" Giles asked.

Oz shook his head.

Giles sighed as he collapsed in his arm chair. "This is really quite unusual. Nothing about Slasher is subtle. When he attacks…"

Giles trailed off, struggling to finish his though. He was saved by the phone ringing.

Everyone stopped to stare at it for a moment, all hoping it would be Buffy or Angel calling.

Tara, being closest to the phone, answered it. "Hello, Giles's residence."

"Is it them?" Oz whispered to her.

Tara shook her head.

"Um, yeah, he's here," Tara said into the phone. "Hold on." Tara looked to Giles and held the phone up to him. "Giles, it's for you. It's some British guy."

Giles looked confused but moved to take the phone from Tara. "Hello, this is Giles."

"Mr. Giles? This is Wesley Wyndam-Pryce."

"_Who is it?"_ Jenny mouthed.

"Mr. Pryce, what can I do for you?"

"I'm in Sunnydale and I'm looking for Buffy. Is she there?"

"No. Buffy's not here."

"Damn. I was hoping she was."

"Mr. Pryce, I'm afraid you're wasting your time. Buffy doesn't want to see you or talk to you, so I suggest you book the next flight back to Cleveland and never come back."

Giles started to hang up the phone, but Wesley's voice pleading with him to wait made him hesitate.

"Wait! Please, listen, Mr. Giles! I'm not with the Council anymore and it was never my intention to see any harm come to her, though despite everything, I believe the Council has her anyway."

Giles frowned. "They what?"

"The Council is in town as well. Somehow they realized she was here in Sunnydale. I tried to warn Buffy but she wouldn't hear it. I've been tracking the Council for the last couple of days and if Buffy isn't with you, then I'm afraid the Council has her. And if they have her…Mr. Giles, Travers will force her to go through with the Cruciamentum."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, quite sure. He's very angry at Buffy for skipping out on the test and for whatever reason, he's determined to see her go through it. We need to find her. But I can't do it alone."

* * *

It was Travers who brought Buffy her dinner that night.

"Do you get kicks out of serving young girls their 'last meal'?" Buffy said when he entered her room. Behind him, Collins and Weatherby stood in the doorway, always on guard it seemed.

Travers placed the tray of food down. "Come now, Miss Summers, you need to think positive. In fact, I have every confidence you'll pass. Don't you?"

"It's really too bad we couldn't trade places. I think I'd like to see _you_ weak and defenseless trapped in a room with Slasher."

"You will go through with this test, Miss Summers. And perhaps if you pass the test, we'll even forget your unsavory associations with Angelus and just let you be. Because well, after all, you are a pretty decent slayer."

"Which is exactly what I've been trying to tell you. If I'm so good, then why put me through this trial?"

"If you're so good, you'll pass the test. You have to prove it."

"I've already proven myself! You said you read Wes's reports! You should know!"

"Yes, you did good work in Cleveland. There is, however, always room for improvement." Travers glanced down at the tray of food. "You better eat up. Your dinner is getting cold. And you want to have your energy for tonight, right?"

Buffy glared at his back as Travers walked out of the room and locked her back inside.

* * *

Angel heard the sounds of footsteps above him. There had been a lot of activity going on up there, but he hadn't heard Buffy anymore, which worried him.

Looking down, Angel stared at his ring again and thought of Buffy. He had a hunch she was still here in the house somewhere, but he wasn't sure she would be here for long. Something was happening.

Angel balled his hand into a fist and yanked his chain, wishing with all his might that he could break loose and free himself. But instead, he remained chained to the wall. And with each passing moment, he felt more and more like a failure.

"Please be okay, Buffy," he said to himself, hoping against all hope that some higher power would hear his prayer and protect Buffy when he couldn't protect her himself.

Outside the basement door, Angel now heard voices. He perked up his ears as he tried to catch snippets of their conversation.

"…_and as soon as we get this done, take the slayer to that old mansion. Hobson and I will meet you there_."

Mansion? That was where they were taking her? Angel could only think of one mansion in town. _Crawford Street Mansion._

Seconds later, the three watchers entered the basement. They all came down the stairs armed with their crossbows. Angel stared at them.

"You know, I told you all before. I don't kill humans. And I'm chained to the wall!" Angel shook his chains for effect. "Do you really feel weapons are necessary?"

"Shut up, vampire!" snapped Weatherby.

Angel hated him the most.

"So what are you three doing down here? Keeping me company?"

Weatherby glared at him. "Never you mind."

"What did you do to Buffy?"

"I said shut up!"

"Leave him be," said one of the other watchers. "We've got a job to do."

Weatherby stared at Angel for a moment longer before finally turning away.

Angel watched with curiosity as the three watchers worked on some mysterious project. Weatherby was busy setting up his crossbow on some sort of contraption while ordering around the watcher he called Collins. Meanwhile, a third watcher named Smith went up and down the stairs several times, each time coming back with some needed item.

When the watchers finished attaching the crossbow to the device, they then moved to another corner of the room and began setting up another crossbow. Angel couldn't say for sure exactly what they were doing, but he wasn't stupid enough to not realize that the crossbow was aimed right for him.

"What are you doing?" Angel asked none of them in particular.

Weatherby turned around to face Angel and grinned as he walked over to him. "You want to know what we're doing, vampire?"

"Making sure I don't escape?" Angel gave his chains a shake. "I think you've got that covered. If I could get out of these things, I wouldn't still be here."

"Oh you won't escape alright. We'll make sure of it."

"So what's with the fancy booby trap?"

Weatherby sneered. "Well, you see it's like this, vampire. When your slayer girlfriend enters the arena, this device will be turned on. And for your sake, you better hope she does well, otherwise it won't be looking so good for you."

"Will you just get to the point already?"

"When the Cruciamentum starts, your dear Buffy will have thirty minutes to kill a vampire and rush back over here to save your pathetic soul. And if she doesn't, well, either one or both of you will meet your maker."

* * *

Buffy sat on her cot and stared at a spot on the wall. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear the door open.

"It's time," Travers said as he barged into the room with Collins and Smith behind him.

Buffy looked at the three men but made no attempt to stand up.

"Miss Summers, I suggest you cooperate," Travers warned. "Either you come with us or Smith and Collins here will forcibly remove you."

"Where's Angel?"

"Your vampire lover is fine," Travers said.

"Take me to him. I want to see him!"

"I'm afraid we don't have time for that. Smith? Collins? Take her."

The two watchers grabbed Buffy and handcuffed her wrists together. Once she was bound, they each grabbed an arm and dragged her off the cot.

"NO! Please! I want to see him before we go!"

"Don't worry, you'll see him again," Travers said as he followed the trio out of the small room. "If you pass the Cruciamentum, of course."

"ANGEL! ANGEL!" Buffy shouted as the watchers led her down a staircase. She struggled in their arms but they kept a tight grip on her. "Let me go! I want to see him!"

At the foot of the stairs, Travers opened the front door and Collins and Smith literally lifted Buffy off her feet and dragged her out the door.

"ANGEL! I LOVE YOU!"

"_BUFFY!"_

_He heard her!_

"ANGEL!

"_BUFFY!"_

But the sound of his voice was faint now as the watchers carried her out into the night.

"Let me go! Let me go! I need to see him!"

_She needed to say goodbye in case she never saw him again._

But the watchers ignored her pleas and instead, shoved her into the back of a car.

"Quiet!" Smith ordered as he slammed the door in her face.

Buffy, unable to stop herself, rested her head against the glass and cried. For one brief moment, she had heard Angel. Travers had not been lying when he said Angel was okay.

But she still didn't know if she would ever see him again.

The other back door opened and Travers slid into the seat beside her. "Well, let's get this show on the road."

Buffy ignored him. Instead, she quietly moved her handcuffed arms toward the door handle, but Travers' voice stopped her cold.

"If you're thinking about opening the door, you can forget it. The child safety lock is on. Even I can't get out."

Buffy turned her head and glared at him. "You really are a bastard, you know that?"

"Well I didn't get to the top of the Council by being nice."

The drive from the house was a short one that could have easily been walked, but Buffy was grateful she had a few moments of rest.

As the car came to a stop, the watchers piled out, and someone opened Travers' door. Travers ducked his head as he got out of the car. "We're here," he announced to Buffy.

Reluctantly, Buffy scooted over to the door and got out of the car. Before her, a great, albeit run down mansion, stood before her, and Buffy's hopes buoyed. She had seen this mansion before. She'd been _inside_ too. Not in this reality, but in another one. She hoped the inside still looked the same.

"They call it Crawford Street Mansion," Travers said. "An old, eccentric man used to live here until he died, but it's been abandoned for years now. It's perfect for a Cruciamentum. Though it took a while to get the place set up considering its size, but all the more places for a vampire and slayer to fight."

Collins and Smith grabbed hold of Buffy's arms again, then led her to the door of the mansion. Buffy, refusing to be passive, kicked and put up a fight. Unfortunately the muscle relaxers were doing their job, and she already felt very weak.

"You'd be better off conserving your energy for the vampire, Miss Summers," Travers warned.

Buffy stopped kicking, hating to admit that Travers might be right.

Standing on the doorstep, she saw the other watcher, the mean-spirited one she believed was named Weatherby. Beside him was another watcher whom she recognized as the one who tracked her and Angel down back in Iowa.

"Are we ready?" Travers asked both of them.

"Yes, sir," Hobson replied. "The vampire's inside. We're just keeping guard."

"Excellent. Undo her handcuffs."

Buffy's hopes buoyed again. They were going to take off the handcuffs. This was her chance! As soon as they did, she would make a run for it. At this point, running for it was her only chance, and she had been a pretty decent runner pre-slayer.

Hobson, following Travers' orders, dug the key from out of his pocket.

"Hold it," Travers said, halting Hobson. He then turned to Buffy. "Don't think of trying anything, Miss Summers. Keep hold of the slayer," he ordered the watchers.

Collins and Smith nodded and remained holding Buffy in place. Buffy sighed. Her chance for escape was minimal now. She was too weak to fight the watchers off. _Damn them! _

"Now undo them," Travers said.

Hobson then proceeded to unlock her cuffs. Buffy rubbed her wrists once the chains fell off.

"Good. I believe we're ready." Travers looked to Buffy and smiled. "You'll have thirty minutes, Miss Summers."

"To kill Slasher?"

"No. You can take as long as you want to kill him. And when you do, you'll be free to go, as will your vampire lover. You'll find him back at the house in the basement. The key to his chains is by the door. But if you ever want to see him again, you have thirty minutes."

A sinking feeling came over Buffy. She knew there had to be a catch. "What did you do?"

Travers held up a small device in his hand. "When I press this button, a device will be turned on. I like to think of it as sort of a bomb, though instead of an explosion going off, it'll be a crossbow arrow. And it'll go right through your lover's heart."

Buffy's eyes grew wide. "You bastard."

"You better go, Miss Summers." Travers pushed the button on the device. "The clock's ticking."

Smith opened the door, and Buffy, now turned loose, ran through it.

* * *

Buffy did not immediately see Slasher when she entered the mansion, which relieved her. Before she fought Slasher, she needed a game plan. Luckily for her, she remembered the layout of the mansion, having been here once before. Of course, not that she shared that information with her captors. They had probably been hoping a place of this size would make it harder, perhaps draw out the length of the fight. They were right about that.

On the flip side, it gave her more time to prepare. Slasher wouldn't kill her right away. This much, she knew. It wasn't his style. He liked to torture his victims first if he had the opportunity to do so, and there was no way she would be a fast kill for him. And while Slasher sought her out, Buffy would use this time to her advantage.

First things first. Weapons. Buffy needed _something._ Anything at this point would do. As long as it could be used to kill a vampire, she wasn't too picky. And a task like this shouldn't be too hard. She had improvised enough in the field to be ready for anything. She recalled the time she attempted to use the Dingoes' cymbal as a weapon. Oh what she wouldn't give for one of those now.

Glancing at the table, she spotted two small bottles of holy water and a cross. Not of real value, but it would do in a pinch. The good stuff, she realized, she'd have to fight for. Gazing up on a ledge, she saw a crossbow. Of course it was too high to reach, even if she stood on a chair.

Buffy ran to the couch and grabbed a cushion. She threw the cushion at the crossbow, but it didn't hit her target. She picked up the cushion and tried again. Finally on her third attempt, it hit the crossbow and sent it falling to the floor.

Her joy was soon deflated as she realized there were no arrows with it. "Seriously?" she muttered as she threw the crossbow down. It was useless otherwise without the arrows. Moments later though, she picked it back up and swung it around her shoulder. If there was a crossbow lying around here, she might be lucky and find the arrow that went with it.

Since she didn't have her strength, Buffy realized she'd have to rely on other methods. Setting traps seemed like a good option. If she could incapacitate Slasher long enough, maybe she could finally kill him once and for all.

For Angel's sake, she'd have to.

Buffy tiptoed out into the hallway, still needing to find something to use as a better weapon. There were plenty of wooden chairs around, though not that they would do her any good at the moment. Without her strength, she'd never be able to break off one of the legs.

"Oh, Slayer…" called Slasher from the other room. "I know you're hiding here somewhere. Come out and play."

Buffy swallowed, knowing that any moment now, she'd have to fight Slasher. She entered one of the rooms, frantically looking around for anything small and wooden.

She didn't find a weapon, but she did spot a random weight on the floor and some rope in the corner. She wasn't sure if they had been purposely put there for her benefit or if they had been here for a while. Buffy didn't care. She went to grab the weight, hating that it felt so heavy when she knew that under normal circumstances, it would be a lightweight to her.

Reaching for the rope, Buffy quickly set the weight down and went to work at tying it to the weight. Once that was done, Buffy looked around for a door that would suit her purposes. She found one in the back. She swung the rope over the door and managed to hoist the weight up to the top by pulling down on the rope. Soon after, Buffy rigged the weight to fall upon the door's opening. Now all she needed to do was to wait for Slasher's arrival.

Outside in the hallway, Buffy heard footsteps. Vampires were normally quiet, but the squeaky floorboards gave him away.

"Slayer, I'm going to find you…"

"Come and get me, you bastard!" was Buffy's response to his taunt.

Buffy stood near the door, armed with her measly cross and holy water. Her heart was racing as she heard the footsteps draw closer. The door was slightly ajar, and Buffy gazed up at the weight still sitting atop of it. She really hoped this would work.

The doorknob rattled as Slasher grabbed hold of it and threw the door open. Buffy flinched as the weight came crashing down. The weight hit her target, though not on the head as she had hoped. Nonetheless, Slasher fell to the floor anyway, and Buffy dashed out and ran out into the hallway.

Deciding to save the holy water, Buffy grabbed the wooden chair she had passed. She wasn't too weak to pick up a chair. She marched back into the room where Slasher still lay on the floor.

If she could just ram the chair leg into his chest...

Slasher grabbed the chair, seemingly recovered now from his shoulder injury. Buffy struggled with the chair, but Slasher kept pushing it back to her. Suddenly, he hurled the chair in her direction, causing both the chair and Buffy to fall back.

Slasher laughed as he quickly got back to his feet. "Nice try, Slayer, but the execution was a little off."

Buffy reached into her pocket and grabbed the cross, keeping Slasher at arm's length.

When he saw the cross, he roared with laughter. "That's your defense? A crucifix?"

"And this," Buffy said as she splashed some holy water into his face.

"Ahh!" Slasher yelled as he put his hands to face, giving Buffy a few precious seconds to escape.

"YOU BITCH!" Slasher yelled after her. He tried to follow, but the water was now burning his hands too. Slasher grabbed his shirt and used it to wipe the water from his skin. It burned, but he would live.

Buffy ran toward the kitchen and hoped she would find a weapon. Hell, even a butcher knife would do at this point. She had never beheaded a vamp with a knife, but there was a first time for everything she supposed.

Unfortunately, the kitchen was bare, save for the dead bugs on the counter. Buffy searched the cabinets, praying for a weapon. Even garlic would help at this point. But it too was empty. And then, she saw it.

It wasn't in the cabinets, but it was on the wall. The arrow.

Of course, the Watchers weren't making anything easy for her. Someone, probably Travers, thought it would be funny to encase the thing in glass.

"Damn you, Travers."

Buffy looked around for a cloth, spotting a dirty and dingy one on the floor. She grabbed the cloth, wrapped it around her hand, then punched the glass. Finally, the arrow was hers.

"I'll take that," Slasher said from behind her as he seized the arrow from her grasp.

Buffy turned around just in time to see Slasher snap the arrow in two.

"Yeah, that's right, Slayer. I don't play fair. I play dirty. You splash holy water in my face. I break your arrow. Now, it's time to end this thing."

Buffy ducked as Slasher's fist came flying at her face. Unfortunately, she couldn't duck the second blow. She winched at the pain throbbing behind her eye, then shook it off and decided she had to fight back.

Her fists were ineffectual, but her knee wasn't. Buffy raised her knee and delivered a swift kick to the groin. It was her favorite self-defense move for anyone of the male gender.

Slasher, as expected, howled from pain, and Buffy ran to the other room. She knew she couldn't keep running. She had to _kill_ him. Angel was counting on her to do this. But how could she slay him without a weapon?

From behind, Buffy knew Slasher was on her heels. In the main room, he found her and tackled her to the ground. Buffy turned around on her back, kicking and fighting with as much force as she could muster.

Slasher sneered at her as he vamped out. "Poor, Slayer. You're not really a slayer anymore, are you? Now you're just like my Beth. Weak and defenseless."

"Good thing Sunday isn't around to hear you say that. She might be a little jealous at the mention of your ex-girlfriend, don't you think? You sure got over her fast, didn't you?"

Slasher, seemingly lost in the past, ignored her comment. "You're weak and defenseless. I told you, Beth, we could have had a wonderful life together. But you betrayed me. And now you're going to pay."

"I'm not Beth! Get that through your thick head!"

"No, you just left me out in the cold. Left me for that rich society boy. Well I'm not about to let you have a happy life when I'm suffering! That's why I have to kill you."

"You already killed her!"

If was as if he didn't even hear her. "And now, I'm going to kill you. It's time to finish this off. Enough games, huh, Beth?"

Buffy stared into his eyes, filled with pain and anguish. Maybe he really did love Beth. In a sick sort of way, of course.

And then, Buffy had an idea.

"Please, Javier, don't," she begged in a strained voice, though it wasn't too hard to pull off. "I have to tell you something."

Slasher paused for a moment, unaccustomed to being called by his given name. "What did you just call me?"

"What would Beth think of this, huh? She wasn't the sort that liked violence, now was she? Bet she didn't know about your dirty past, did she? Her parents were right about you."

"You better shut up, Slayer!" Slasher hissed as he grabbed Buffy by the shoulders and slammed her against the floor again.

"Oh good, you finally realize who I am. I was worried for a moment there…"

"Of course I know who you are." From somewhere behind him, Slasher pulled out his knife. The overhead light glinted on the metal as he held it up for her to see. "You're just the bitch who wears my lover's face. And I don't like any reminders of her."

"You sure waited a long time to do this."

"Yeah, well, I like to build up the anticipation to the main event."

Buffy held her breath as she felt the blade of the knife trace her arm. It was a small cut, just enough to sting, but nothing to cry about.

"You can't kill me just yet. Not until I tell you something about Beth. Something she would have wanted you to know."

Slasher relaxed his grip on her and stared at her, unsure of where she was going with this. "What do you mean? What about Beth?"

* * *

They had decided to split up.

Tara and Oz would take the van and check out the local hotels. If the Council members were in town, surely they would need a place to stay.

Jenny would use her computer to see if she could track down any rental properties, in the event that they did not stay at a hotel.

Giles would check out some of the local abandoned houses near the Warehouse District in the hopes that he would get lucky and find out where the Cruciamentum was being held.

Wesley, meanwhile, set out on his own again and drove around the unfamiliar streets of Sunnydale. He had tried his friend Ross again, but his call had gone straight to voicemail. So instead, he searched the list of rental houses in the area Jenny had printed out, hoping he would stumble upon the Council.

He had just pulled into a driveway of a house that appeared dark and unoccupied when his cell phone rang. Wesley dug it out from his pocket and looked at the screen. He felt elated when he saw it was Ross.

"Ross, thank you for calling me back! I'm so sorry to be a bother but I'm dreadfully worried about Buffy!"

"It's okay, Wesley. I understand, and I have some information for you."

"You found out something?"

"The Council does indeed have Buffy. They're staying at a house on 124 Crawford Street. I believe that's the safe house, but as far as where the Cruciamentum will be held, I don't have that information yet."

Wesley was furiously scribbling the address on a pad of paper as he held the phone between his shoulder and ear. "That's quite alright. This is a big lead and may be just what I need! Thank you so very much, Ross."

"Good luck, Wesley. I hope you can find her in time."

They ended their connection, and Wesley reached for his map of Sunnydale. Fortunately, Crawford Street appeared to be only a few streets away.

* * *

The house on Crawford Street seemed empty. The lights were on, but the door was unlocked, and it seemed too…quiet.

Wesley ventured forward into the house, giving the place a onceover to make sure no one was really there. Though he hoped that someone in particular was.

"Buffy!" Wesley called out.

Wesley listened for a moment but heard nothing.

"Buffy! Are you here?"

"_Wes!"_

It wasn't Buffy, but it was Angel! "Angel! Where are you?"

"_Downstairs in the basement! Hurry!"_

Wesley followed the sounds of Angel's voice to a door near the kitchen. He threw open the door and ran down the stairs, stopping when he saw Angel bound by chains on the floor. "Oh dear."

"I never thought I'd be so happy to see you, Wes. You have to get me out of these chains! We've got to save Buffy!"

"Yes, of course! I'll just call the others and—"

"No! There's no time! You need to get me out _now! _I don't have much time!"

It was then that Wesley noticed the crossbow contraptions around the room. "What is all this?"

"They're set to go off any moment! Wes, you've got to get me out of these chains!"

"Right, of course! Where's the key?"

"I don't know, but you better find them."

Wesley, figuring he wouldn't find the keys down here, hurried back up the stairs. "Keys, keys, where are the keys?"

He look around frantically, searching every countertop and table he could find until he realized he had walked right past them. Hanging on a hook by the door was a small key ring. Wesley snatched it and ran back down the stairs.

"I think I found them!" he said, holding up the key.

"Good. Hurry!"

Angel held out his wrists as Wesley went to work at unlocking the chains.

"Damn it," Wesley muttered as he struggled with the key.

"Please tell me it's the right key."

"It's fine, I got it. It's just a bit of a tricky lock."

Angel glanced at one of the crossbow devices and back at Wesley. "Come on, Wes! A little faster!"

"I'm trying! Hold on just a moment!"

Finally, the lock on his left arm broke free. "One more lock to go." Wesley grabbed the other lock and inserted the key. "Damn, this one's tricky too."

"Wes! You've got to move a little faster!"

"Got it!"

The chains finally broke free and Angel pushed Wesley and himself toward the staircase, and just in the nick of time. The crossbow devices activated and the three arrows were all wedged into the wall.

"You saved me. Thank you."

"Now we need to save Buffy. Where is she?"

"They took her already. For the Cruciamentum. It's at Crawford Mansion. I heard the watchers talking."

"Then we must hurry! I'll call the others and see if they can help us find this mansion…"

"No need. I know exactly where it is. Come on!"

Angel charged up the stairs with Wesley just behind him.

* * *

Wesley let Angel drive as he slid into the passenger seat. "Is it far?"

"No, it's right down the street, but it'll be quicker to drive."

While Angel started the car, Wesley retrieved his cell phone from his pocket. He knew that Mr. Giles would appreciate an update.

"Mr. Giles?" Wesley said when he answered.

"Did you find Buffy?"

"No, but I found Angel. We know where Buffy is." Wesley turned to Angel. "Where is she again?"

"Crawford Mansion."

"Crawford Mansion," Wesley repeated. "We're on our way there now. Do you know where that is?"

"Yes, of course. Thanks for the update."

Giles abruptly broke the connection and Wesley put the phone back into his pocket.

"There, up ahead," Angel said.

Wesley stared at the foreboding mansion in the distance.

Angel pulled the car to the curb and parked the vehicle.

"Why are we stopping here?"

"Because, Wes, wouldn't want to tip off the Council that we're here, do we?"

Wesley nodded. "Right, of course not. We need to get in there and get Buffy out."

"We'll go in the back way."

"But the entrance is sure to be boarded up," Wesley noted.

Angel gave Wesley a look. "That's not a problem for me."

* * *

Tara looked out the van's window and saw the Sunnydale Inn's sign coming into view. Oz turned the van into the parking lot and pulled into an open space by the office.

"Do you really think they could be here?" Tara asked doubtfully. "This is place is…a little seedy. Like maybe a lot of criminals would hang out here."

"Well it's not exactly like the Council members are upstanding citizens."

Tara shrugged. "Good point. I guess it's worth a shot."

"Come on," Oz said, getting out of the van.

Tara grabbed the photograph from the dash and followed Oz into the lobby.

Behind the motel's counter was a man pushing sixty. The place reeked of stale cigarette smoke and the man coughed as he focused on the small color television in front of him. When they approached the counter, he looked up. "You kids want a room?"

Tara's eyes widened. "No! We're not here for…_that_. We're looking for someone. We were hoping they would be here."

"Sorry, kid, I can't give out information on guests."

"But this is important. Our friends are missing. We're afraid they were taken against their will."

The clerk raised his eyebrows. "Then why don't you call the police?"

Tara looked to Oz, not knowing how to answer, so Oz took over. "We tried. The police don't think they're missing. They just blew us off. They said they probably just ran away together. But we know that's not the case."

"Please, sir, have you seen either of these people?" Tara handed him the photograph and the man examined it for a moment.

"These two an item?"

"Um…yeah."

"You sure they didn't just run away?" The man handed Tara back the picture. "Lot of kids gets the notion they want to run away together."

"We're sure this is not the case," Oz said. "So have you seen them?"

The man shook his head. "I'm sorry, kids. I haven't seen either one of them."

"What about anyone with a British accent?" Oz asked. "Anyone like that check in lately?"

"Someone with a _British accent_?" The man laughed. "Kid, I think I'd remember someone like that."

"Does anyone else work the front desk?" Tara asked.

"No, I'm here all the time. Look, why don't you try that place near the airport? It's a little more…classier than this joint."

"We tried that place already," Oz said. "But thanks for your help anyway."

"Sorry I couldn't be of more help. Hope you find your friends."

Tara nodded. "Thank you."

Defeated, Tara and Oz left the motel.

"Well we struck out there," Tara said as they walked back to the van.

"It was a long shot anyway."

As Oz got in the van, his cell phone rang. He dug the phone out from his pocket and looked at the tiny screen. "It's Giles calling."

"Maybe he's got a lead!"

"Giles?"

"Wesley found Angel. And we've got a lead on where Buffy is."

"What's Giles saying?" Tara asked.

Oz covered the phone with his hand. "They found Angel and got a lead on Buffy. Giles, where is she?"

"Crawford Mansion. Jenny and I are on our way there now. Where are you?"

"Just leaving the motel. We'll be there in a few minutes."

Oz hung up the phone and pulled the van out of the parking lot. "She's at Crawford Mansion."

"Is she okay?"

"They don't know. But we got to get there…and fast."

* * *

Buffy, relieved to see her plan was working, sat up on the floor and rubbed her sore arms. If she kept Slasher distracted, he'd be easier to kill. Luckily she still had one more bottle of holy water in her pocket. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough to kill him. There had to be _something_ around here that would kill a vamp.

"Talk, Slayer!" Slasher demanded. "What do you know about Beth?"

"Haven't you ever wondered why we look so much alike?"

"Everyone has their double."

"True, but sometimes people look alike because they're related. Beth was my ancestor. Like a great, great aunt or something. I forget how many 'greats'. But we were definitely related."

Buffy casually stood up, and Slasher followed suit, though he still stood close to her.

"So you're related. So what?"

"So I know things," Buffy continued, and hoped he wouldn't sense that she was lying. "She loved you, Javier."

Slasher sneered. "She didn't love me. If she loved me, she wouldn't have left me! But instead, she betrayed me!"

"No, she didn't. You have it all wrong."

"You weren't there, so how could you possibly know?"

"Because…I read her journal."

The scowl on Slasher's face transformed into a curious, confused look. "Journal?"

"Yeah, you know, that little book you write your thoughts and feelings in? Also known as a diary?"

"She always kept a journal. I remember her writing in it."

"Well, too bad you didn't read it, otherwise you would have known how she truly felt about you."

Slasher stared at her for a moment, then smiled. "You're lying. I can see right through you. There's no way you could have read her journal."

"Sure I did. Found it in a trunk full of old family stuff in my Aunt Arlene's attic. Bet you're just dying to know what she wrote about you."

From the corner of her eye, Buffy spotted a forgotten pencil lying on the bureau. She couldn't believe her good luck.

"Tell me!" Slasher demanded. "What did she say?"

Buffy walked around the room, as if lost in thought, but inching toward the bureau. "Hmm, let me think."

"Tell me!"

Buffy turned around and stared him in the eye. "She said that no one else had ever made her feel the way she did when she was with you. And that even though you each came from different backgrounds, you were similar in more ways than people would think. She said that a lot of times, she felt that it was you and her against the world, that no one else seemed to understand your love. And no one understood her, except for her dear, sweet Javier."

Slasher shook his head. "No, I don't believe that. If that's how she really felt about me, then she wouldn't have gone and married that rich society boy!"

"No, that's where you're wrong. She didn't want to marry him. But she was seventeen years old. She didn't have any power to stop her father."

"But all the things she said to me…she said she didn't love me anymore."

"She was lying. Her father scared her into believing that if she didn't end her relationship with you, he would kill you. And she would have much rather be apart from you if it meant you were still alive. But the truth of the matter is that she didn't want to marry that other guy. She was hoping you would come rescue her."

"What?"

"She waited for you, Javier. She waited for you to come rescue her. She thought maybe you would come and whisk her away one night, and that you two would run off and be able to be together. But instead, you never came. She waited for you, and you never came."

Slasher sat down on the back of the couch, as if he needed some time to take in this new information. "She waited for me," he said, not as a question, but as something he should have known all along.

Buffy inched closer to the bureau and turned toward it, feigning interest in a figurine that set upon it.

"I can't believe she waited for me," Slasher said softly.

"There was even a letter to you tucked away in that journal." Buffy, with her back to Slasher, quickly grabbed the pencil.

"A letter?" Slasher got up from the couch, and Buffy could feel his eyes staring at her back. "What did it say?"

Buffy turned around, seeing Slasher standing right in front of her.

Right where she wanted him to be.

"Something along the lines of…" Buffy pretended to think for a moment, then plunged the pencil into his chest.

Slasher looked down at the pencil protruding from his chest, stunned for a moment.

"Screw you, you bastard!" Buffy yelled at him as Slasher exploded into dust.

For a moment, Buffy stood there, frozen, unable to believe that she had actually done it. Slasher was _dead_. Then, her thoughts immediately returned to Angel, thinking of him trapped in that dungeon cell, time ticking down… "Angel."

"Buffy?"

The pencil in her shaking hands fell to the hardwood floor. For a moment, Buffy thought she was hearing things, but when she turned around, she saw him standing in the doorway.

"Angel!" Relief flooded her as she ran to him, throwing herself into his arms. "Thank god you're okay! I thought I'd never see you again!"

"I was scared of that too," he said as he hugged her tightly, not wanting to let go of her either. "Are you okay?" He then slowly pulled away to look into her eyes. He could already see the bruises and welts on her body, along with a cut on her arm that was no longer bleeding, but covered with dried blood. A tear was rolling down her cheek.

Buffy nodded. "I killed Slasher. You just missed it, but I killed him, Angel. I finally killed him."

Angel gave her a smile. "I knew you would."

"How did you get out? And how did you find me?"

"I helped him."

Buffy turned toward the familiar voice. "Wes."

"Hello, Buffy."

"How did you—"

"How did I know? I've been quietly observing the watchers for the last couple of days. I had a feeling this is what they were up to. I'm just sorry I didn't get here sooner."

"He saved me, Buffy," Angel told her.

"Just returning the favor," Wesley said. "He saved me once, too."

Buffy stepped closer to Wesley. "You tried to warn me, but I wouldn't listen."

"You were angry at me. I don't blame you."

"Thank you."

"You're quite welcome, Buffy. I-I know that I've broken our trust, and I want you to know how deeply sorry I am. I never wanted you to go through this. No watcher does, no watcher with a heart anyway. I know it's too much to hope for that things could go back to the way they were before. I just hope that someday, you can forgive me."

"You saved Angel. For that, I owe you."

"You don't owe me a thing. I just want your forgiveness is all."

"Then I forgive you, Wes."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." Buffy wrapped her arms around him and hugged her former watcher. She then pulled away, and looked him in the eye. "We all make mistakes, and you made a big one. But I don't think you wanted to hurt me. The Watchers Council, on the other hand, they just want to use me in a pawn for their sick game. I'm done with it. And I'm done with them."

"I'm sorry to hear you say that, Miss Summers."

Travers walked in, along with his entourage of watchers, and his eyes settled on Wesley. "Well, Wesley, I can't say that I'm surprised to see you here."

"I think it's time for you to go back to England, Quentin," Wesley said to him.

"I concur," Angel added. He reached for Buffy and pulled her close to him.

"Buffy! Are you alright?" Behind the watchers, Giles appeared, along with the rest of the gang. Giles hugged her tightly.

"Yes, I'm fine, Giles."

"Thank god for that."

Buffy pulled away, smiling at him, then looked to see Tara, Oz, and Jenny.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Tara asked.

Buffy nodded. "I'm fine. Really."

"Well, Mr. Giles. It seems as if a slayer in your charge excelled in her test. Perhaps you'd like your old job back? There's an opening."

Giles stared Travers down. "I have no interest in joining your abominable organization again."

"That goes for me too," Buffy said, stepping forward. "I'm a slayer, but I'm a slayer on my own terms. Nobody controls me."

Travers sighed. "Very well, Miss Summers, if that's how you feel. You've passed your Cruciamentum, so now, you're free to do whatever you wish. But keep in mind that your refusal to cooperate with us gives us no inclination to share our invaluable resources."

Buffy shrugged. "I've done pretty well without your help. I think I can manage."

"Very well then. Congratulations on your victory."

Buffy glared at him with absolute hatred. "Bite me."

Travers laughed nervously. "Yes, well, colorful girl." Travers glanced at Angel and looked back to Buffy. "Hopefully you'll come to your senses soon enough."

With that, Travers left, followed by the rest of the watchers.

"Thank god they're gone," Tara said, "Those guys really creep me out."

Buffy went back into Angel's arms. "Yeah, me too. You'll don't think they'll return do you?" she asked Giles.

Giles shook his head. "I doubt it. They most likely wish to put some distance between us and hope that we'll reconsider working with them."

"Well they'll be waiting a long time," Buffy said. "Like, forever."

From the corner of her eye, Buffy noticed Wesley shifting nervously on his feet and realized Wesley had never met the group.

"Oh, Giles, this is Wesley. Wesley, Giles."

"No introductions necessary. Wesley was the one who told us where you were. Unfortunately, we just didn't get here in time."

"Travers and his watchers were at the door like guard dogs," Oz added.

"Angel?" Buffy said, looking up to him.

"Yeah?" He was so glad to have her back in his arms again.

"Take me home? I've had enough of this place."

Angel nodded. "Gladly."

* * *

Buffy stepped out of the bathroom dressed in her robe, her hair damp from the shower she'd just taken. Angel looked up when he heard her and held out a mug full of steaming liquid.

"I made you some hot chocolate."

"Just what I need. Thank you." Buffy took the mug, then headed into the small living room area. She sat at the end of the couch and curled up against the cushion.

Angel crossed the room and moved to sit beside her. Buffy placed the cocoa on the end table and wrapped her arms around him, feeling the comfort of his closeness.

"You sure you're okay?" Angel asked, brushing a tendril of wet hair out of her face.

"I will be," she answered.

Though her visible injuries were on their way to healing, it was the emotional scars that Angel was concerned about. Buffy had been through a traumatic experience, and he knew that she was just now beginning to process it all. Angel pulled her a little closer, and Buffy eased into his arms.

"When I was at the mansion, I had no idea how much time had passed. I was so scared I'd never see you again."

"I was scared of that myself. Wesley saved me with literally seconds to spare. If he hadn't found me when he did…"

Buffy looked at Angel with a glint of tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry it couldn't have been me. If I could have just stopped Slasher sooner…"

"Hey, don't blame yourself, okay? Everything worked out in the end."

"I thought I would feel better after Slasher died. I mean, I'm glad he's gone, but it doesn't bring my mother back. Or Larry. Or Mandy. Or anyone else that he killed."

"But he won't hurt anyone ever again."

"I was so afraid I was going to die tonight. And then I thought of you, still back there trapped somewhere in that house, and I knew that I couldn't give up. I knew that I had to at least try. I was determined to get both of us out of that situation alive."

"How did you do it?"

"How did I kill Slasher?"

Angel nodded.

Buffy smiled. "I finally found his weakness."

Angel smiled back at her. "I knew you would."

"Can we talk about all of this tomorrow? I just want to put this night behind me and enjoy being at home again. With you."

"Of course."

"Hey…" Buffy shifted position until she was facing him. "Before we were so rudely interrupted, wasn't there something we were about to do?"

"Hmm," Angel said, pretending he had to think about it. "Yeah, I think so. But what?"

Buffy playfully hit him on the shoulder. "You better remember!"

A grin spread across his face and laughter reached his eyes. "Don't worry. I remember."

"Well?"

Angel suddenly stood up, then turned to scoop Buffy up in his arms. She shrieked with laughter as Angel gingerly placed her on the bed. "I believe we were about to do this."

He began to unbutton his shirt, and Buffy lay underneath him, watching as he tossed the shirt to the floor. He then leaned forward and kissed Buffy's lips while his hands roamed for the string on her robe.

Buffy felt a draft of cool air when he untied the robe and exposed her, but quickly warmed as the blood rushed through her body, eager for Angel to make them one again.

Buffy forgot all about her hot chocolate.

* * *

Angel awoke first the next morning, though he had no inclination to get out of bed anytime soon. He smiled as he watched Buffy sleep. Her head rested on his shoulder and her body was curled up against his underneath the covers. He loved every minute of it.

He watched her until she slowly began to stir awake. When she finally opened her eyes, she blinked them for a few moments, then looked at Angel as if she were checking to make sure he was really there.

"I haven't gone anywhere," he said with a smile. "I'm staying right here."

A smile spread across Buffy's face. "Good morning."

"Yes, it is," Angel agreed, then leaning forward to kiss her lips.

When they pulled away, Buffy stared at Angel. "When you said you were planning on staying right here, you meant here in bed with me, right?"

The corner of Angel's lip lifted. "What do you think?"

"Good," Buffy said as she shifted position, moving herself until she was half on top of him. She then kissed him.

True to his word, his stayed in bed with her all day.

* * *

_Two weeks later…_

Buffy led Angel out the door, his eyes closed and a grin on his face. "No peeking!" she told him.

"I'm not peeking."

"You were thinking about it."

Angel laughed. "I wasn't thinking about it." Though he was a little actually.

Buffy glanced behind her at the surprise waiting for Angel, then turned back to him to make sure his eyes were still closed. "Keep 'em closed. Keep 'em closed."

Finally, Buffy couldn't keep him in suspense any longer. "Okay. Open your eyes!"

When Angel opened his eyes, the sight of a familiar black Plymouth parked at the curb had him feeling as giddy as a child on Christmas morning. "That's my car." He pointed to the vehicle. "That's my car!"

Buffy laughed. "I know!"

"But…how?"

"I asked J.T. to hold off on selling it. I figured at some point, things would calm down enough and that maybe you'd want it back. I don't know how I convinced him, but he agreed to hold it for three months."

Angel walked over to the vehicle, running his hand along the smooth paint. "But it's been more than three months. You mean to tell me he hadn't yet sold it?"

Buffy smiled. "I lucked out. J.T. still had it on his lot, and he said if I wanted it, it was all mine. Actually…" Buffy reached into her pocket and pulled out the keys, which she then held in front of him. "…it's all yours."

Angel took the keys from her, then pulled her face to his and kissed her. "You are amazing, you know that?"

"Well, after all you've done for me, this is the least I could do for you. I know how much you love that car. In fact, the moment you gave it up for me, knowing how important it was to you, that was the moment I fell in love with you."

"You're still more important to me than a car."

"I know, but I bet you're thinking it sure is nice to have it back, huh?"

"Oh yeah." Angel opened the passenger door. "Want to go for a moonlit ride? With the top down?"

Buffy nodded. "I thought you'd never ask." She hopped into the passenger seat, and Angel walked around to the driver's side.

Once inside, Angel placed his hands on the steering wheel, and it felt right. This car belonged to him, and he had missed it. As he put the key into the ignition, Buffy scooted over next to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"So, where do you want to go?" he asked her.

Buffy looked at him and smiled. "I don't care where we go, just as long as I'm with you."

**THE END**

* * *

A/N: I can't believe it's over! :( Yes, I'm very sad about it too. I'm always happiest when I have fanfic to share and I've looked forward to posting this every Sunday just as much as you have looked forward to reading it. Now what am I going to do on Sundays?!

Thank you all for reading and your feedback! I read each and every comment I get and they all make me smile. :)

Several of you have asked about a sequel. While it's not entirely out of the question, I can't promise anything and if I did write a sequel, it would be a long time from now. I'm wrapped up in other writing projects at the moment so I don't really have time to focus on a sequel right now. Plus, I'm a very slow writer. However, as always, you can add me to your author alert list (if you haven't already), and then you'll always get an email whenever I add a new story. :)

Speaking of new stories, I do have one more new B/A fanfic in the works, which is one of the said writing projects I'm working on. I'm very excited about it. It's sort of a rewrite of IWRY, only Angel stays human. It's not finished yet, but I have a lot of it done and I'm debating whether or not I want to start posting some of it or wait until it's complete, then post it.

The only problem is that while I've finished the beginning and the end of the story, I'm completely stuck in the middle with that nasty thing called writer's block. But I really do want to finish it, because what I have, I really, really love. Perhaps if I post it, it'll force my muse to cooperate and I can finish the darn thing! Well, I'll think it about for a while and see if I can work on it some more, then I'll decide.

Okay, enough of my long, rambling notes! Thanks again for reading and hoped you all enjoyed it!


End file.
